The Hell Fighter of Universe 11
by Skarlet The Hell Fighter
Summary: This is a massive journey of a Saiyan female known as Skarlet. Join along for the journey as she fights many tough foes and builds her power to build her ultimate legacy of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a Scarlet Hero

The Hell Fighter of Universe 11

Hello to whoever is actually reading this, this story is the very first fan fiction I have ever created and it's based off of my Dragonball Xenoverse 2 character named Skarlet. One of my friends is also a writer of the story "2 Saiyan and 1 Human". Also I have to thank that friend, patriot as I know him but you will probably know him as Angel the Saiyan, for inspiring me to do this in the first place, now without further ado, here goes the first chapter of, "The Hell Fighter of Universe 11".

Chapter 1:

This is a story of a Saiyan girl who was born with unnaturally red looking hair, her eyes matched her hair color, and she was born with a power level of 7,000.

Her parents named her by how her hair and eyes were, Skarlet.

Even though this was not a Saiyan name they chose it since it sounded pretty and intimidating at the same time.

Her last name was Sarenova, the last name of her father originally, who was one of the most legendary sword wielding Saiyans to have ever lived.

However living on the Saiyan planet known as Planet Vegeta, (however there was no King Vegeta nor Prince Vegeta) with roughly 90% of the population being super Saiyans, it would be an understatement to say that expectations were high.)

By the age of 3, Skarlet was already able to walk and talk and at least snap a twig with her bare hands, however this slow development in strength worried her parents, since most kids could do the same by the age of 2.

By the time Skarlet was 5, she made her first friend, who was a bit of a pushover like herself, his name was Reycas, but since this name did not really roll off the tongue, Skarlet decided to just call him Rey.

They did lots of things together since they were all they had besides their parents.

They would go for walks around the downtown sector of the poor part of town, and come over to each others houses for fun activities with whatever they had at home, and even sometimes stood up for each other whenever it was a bully who didn't have Super Saiyan yet.

At the age of 8, Skarlet was already getting stronger than most kids even though she still didn't have Super Saiyan while all the other kids did, except for Rey, and she was ready to be sent out on easy missions for small rewards.

Reycas and Skarlet have already become best friends at this point, and would sometimes help each other on missions they didn't think they could do on their own.

By the age of 10, life was getting bad for Skarlet.

She still hadn't obtained Super Saiyan and every kid in school except for Rey was bullying her for it.

After being verbally assaulted for about the 60th time, which was from a tall strong bully who said, "HA, you are such a weakling, you're telling me that you STILL don't have Super Saiyan? What a disgrace."

Skarlet lashed out at the guy who dared to push her to the edge of her patience.

She was about to punch the bully directly in the face full power but was then blinded by a golden light.

Terror ran through Skarlet's body after she just realized that she just lashed out at a person who has Super Saiyan while she does not.

While in a panic, Skarlet decided to keep punching him while yelling, "DIE DIE DIE", repeatedly at him even though it was to no avail.

By the time Skarlet broke all of her knuckles and was screaming in rage and agony, the bully decided that her lash out time was over, and punched her directly in the face and she fell on the ground back-first and fell into unconsciousness.

While Skarlet was unconscious, she was having a dream, or premonition of a tall, dark, menacing creature that stood in front of her with a merciful look in his eyes.

He seemed to be wielding a long jagged-edged sword with some sort of red energy emitting from it.

The creature opened his mouth to speak but before any words were able to be heard, she woke up to being splashed in the face with a bucket of cold water.

Skarlet screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

But then calmed down a bit after finding out it was Rey who awoke her.

"Are you okay?", asked Rey, which then led to the question of, "Why are you sleeping in this alleyway, you have a home don't you?"

Skarlet answered, "I was not very wise when choosing who to lash out at and ended up picking a fight with a Super Saiyan."

Rey's eyes lit up with concern and surprise after hearing her answer.

Skarlet then said, "I gotta go home, it seems to be getting dark, my parents will get worried."

She then gave a calm wave to Rey to say "Goodbye", and then flew off to her house.

Finally at the age of 12, Skarlet was off on her first major mission, she had gained a lot of strength in the 2 years that have passed but still had not obtained Super Saiyan yet.

As she was getting into her pod to go to her first major mission, she was stopped by her father who was a really tall and burly Saiyan.

Skarlet's father hugged her and said, "Good luck, and also, please come home in one piece." He gave Skarlet a very concerned but loving look.

After her father stopped hugging her he revealed that there was a second purpose of why he was there, he was giving her a blood-red cape which also had a hood, and when Skarlet felt that there was a little bit more weight to it than a regular cape, she realized that there was a sword wrapped up inside the cape.

She looked at the sword carefully and then realized that this was her dad's sword.

Skarlet turned to her father and said, "I think you're forgetting this." holding his sword up to his hands.

Her father then pushed it gently away from him and said warmly, "This is your sword now, and whatever you choose to do with it, is yours to determine, all I hope it brings you, is protection from your enemies."

Skarlet's eyes widened after hearing this and she then hugged her dad while shedding a tear of happiness, "Thank you dad, so much."

She said with a small whimper and then she hurried off to her space pod and waved her dad goodbye.

Skarlet was then launched off into space where she was awaiting to arrive at her first big mission.

End of the first chapter!

That's a wrap. Thank you if you enjoyed and again this is my first fanfic so it might not be as good as the others and also sorry if this chapter was a little long, I just wanted to get the whole backstory in before everything goes crazy. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of: The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Burning Rift

Hello again, this is the second chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. If you are enjoying this so far, be sure to tell your friends about this story if you think they would be interested.

Chapter 1 Recap:

There was a Saiyan with red hair and eyes born into universe 11's Planet Vegeta. This saiyan's name was Skarlet. The population of Planet Vegeta is roughly 90% Super Saiyan and the rest are just the unlucky ones. Later on when Skarlet hit the age of 10 she was mercilessly bullied into a rage but accidentally lashed out on the wrong bully who happened to be a Super Saiyan. Skarlet was knocked out and then had a dream/premonition of an extremely large, dark, intimidating creature with a merciful look in his eyes. But before our hero could hear anything the creature was going to say, her best friend Reycas, or better known as Rey, splashed a bucket of cold water on Skarlet's face. She awoke from her unconsciousness and almost hit Rey before she realized that she was about to hit her best friend. After 2 more years Skarlet was 12 years old and was strong enough to take on major missions so she was sent off to go do one. But her dad stopped her to give her his very own sword and cloak he used when he was a legendary warrior. After that Skarlet was sent off on her journey through space to get to her very first major mission.

Chapter 2:

It's has been about 2 days since Skarlet left Planet Vegeta, she was already feeling home sick since this was the farthest she has ever been from home. She decided since she was stuck in that cramped Saiyan pod, she might as well catch some sleep, and with that Skarlet slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. After about 6 hours of sleeping she was in for a rude awakening when she heard a extremely loud bang which woke her up in a panic which made Skarlet scream "HOLY SHIT!" as a huge rift opened up in front of her pod.

The rift opened too close to the pod so there was nothing she could do except go in. As if being sucked into a rift that went god knows where wasn't bad enough, Skarlet received a warning on the console of her pod saying, "WARNING: Terminal Velocity Reached!".

This made Skarlet way to scared to even comprehend, so then she just brought her knees up to her head and formed the fetal position while crying for mercy. She thought she was done for when she heard the metal slowly buckling from the intense pressure. She then began to start saying her regrets as a way of accepting her death "I am so sorry for- -" she was interrupted by a massive impact into the ground and was then knocked unconscious again.

4 hours later Skarlet awoke from her forced slumber and then had to pry her way out of her pod. After she got out, she almost died of a panic attack after realizing how different her surroundings were, then she thought to herself "I wonder if this is the place my major contract is supposed to be?"

She then picked herself up off the ground and started to scout for people looking like they need help. She was not able to find anyone after an hour of searching so she resorted to yelling out for those who could hear her "HELLO!!!! I'M HERE FROM PLANET VEGETA!!!! I GOT A CONTRACT TO HELP WITH A RIOT!!!!"

After she yelled that out she almost instantly regretted yelling like that as she thought the enemy might have heard that. About 5 minutes after yelling she got such a high power level reading on her scouter that it broke on the spot. That last thing she saw before it broke was that the power source was getting closer. Skarlet, being as tense as she was at the moment, stepped right into her combat stance her dad taught her. After 2 more minutes passed of her waiting for her opponent she let her guard down. That was a big mistake though because the second she let her guard down, she received a really hard hitting knee strike from behind to the point where she coughed a little blood up and fell face first into the ground.

Skarlet then instantly got up from that and said to her unknown attacker "I don't know what your objective is messing with me, but you just signed your death warrant."

She then powered up and charged in with a heavy right hook but to her surprise, it hurt her than it hurt the creature. She then looked at her hand and then flinched thinking she wouldn't see too much damage but saw that her hand was covered in her own blood. Skarlet then turned to the creature and asked "Just who the hell are you?".

The creature bowed his head, as if smirking at her, but since he wore a mask it was not certain, but as he turned around Skarlet recognised him, he was the one from her visions. The features matched perfectly, a large, dark, creature staring at her with those merciful eyes. Skarlet asked the creature again "I said who the hell are y- -" She was cut off by the creature raising his hand in a way to say, "silence", and then replied "I am the one known as Arkan, Enslaver of Souls.".

The reply Skarlet received ran chills down her spine when she heard it but it still did not stop her next question which was a 2 parter "Question number one, where the hell am I, and question two, why do you have such a merciful look in your eyes if you are an enslaved of souls?".

Arkan answered both her questions "You are in the dimension known as Hell which is ironic since you keep saying why the hell or what the hell, and the reason I have this face of mercy right now is because I know what you have been through in your life, and I think I can help you, provided that you let me."

Skarlet was instantly stupefied by the fact that she heard that she was in Hell. She then said to him after a few minutes of gathering words "I will think about it I just need some time to adjust."

Arkan understood this and hurried back up to the cliffs where he assaulted her from before. 2 Planet Vegeta days later Skarlet emerged from her busted pod again all rested up and ready to answer Arkan's offer. She then yelled out to the cliffs "HEY ARKAN! I'M READY TO TELL YOU MY ANSWER!".

She then waited 2 more minutes before Arkan came rushing back and then asked "So you will let me train you?"

Skarlet replied, "Only if you can teach me how to fight with this as well as strength training." She said while pulling her cloak with her sword in it out of her damaged pod.

Arkan agreed to these terms and then said "Training starts tomorrow".

End of Chapter

Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 2 of my story I am sorry if this one isn't as exciting for your tastes but it was all I could think about that would be logical and then also follow the path I want this story to go. Thank for reading and I hope you have a good rest of your day or ... night, whenever you read this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crystals of the Damned

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11, hopefully this will be an exciting chapter, I don't really know what else to say so enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2 Recap:

Skarlet was in her space pod flying towards her first major mission and about halfway there, she fell asleep, and then after a few hours into her sleep, a giant rift to hell opened up directly in front of her ship and she was not able to escape. After she had a crash landing in Hell which she did not know that it was hell yet, Skarlet decided to go look around for people in need of help and then started to yell for people in need of her mercenary work she signed up for. Instead of attracting the person she intended, she instead attracted this demon that instantly kneed her in the back which Skarlet retaliated with and hard right hook to his face but to no avail. Instead Skarlet ended up severely damaging her own hand while punching this intimidating being. After that whole ordeal the demon turned around and introduced himself as "Arkan" the enslaver of souls. For some reason this demon known as Arkan decided to show mercy to Skarlet and even offer training lessons, Skarlet reluctantly accepted and then they were going to train the day after.

Chapter 3:

Today was the day for training for Skarlet. She was still having trouble coming to terms with this since she was literally asked to train with a demon who was being suspiciously friendly towards her. She still decided to go and thought, "What is the worst that could happen?"

All of a sudden she felt nervous for thinking about that because she then thought she was tempting fate with that thought. After getting to the designated coordinates Arkan asked her to go to, Skarlet saw Arkan standing in place near a giant red crystal touching it with his right hand and his back turned to Skarlet so Arkan had no idea she was there. After a few seconds of touching the crystal a light started emitting from the crystal and it seemed after a while that it was transferring energy to Arkan. Then when he stopped, he turned around to notice Skarlet was there the whole time and jumped at the sudden sight of her.

Skarlet the replied to his reaction "What? Am I that scary?" She said jokingly.

This made Arkan chuckle a bit and then he said "Well at least you have some humor left in you." he then continued "Anyway haven't you come here to train, or make jokes?"

Skarlet replied "If it's possible I would like to do both." she said with a smirk.

Arkan sighed and then eventually said "Your training begins now!" after he said that he charged directly at Skarlet with a sword he seemed to have made out of thin air.

Skarlet just barely had the reflexes to react, and was just barely able to unsheathe her sword and parry his attack, even though it was a half-assed strike, it still impressed Arkan slightly.

"Ok" said Arkan "Let's move on to a little more harder training now that I see your skill is a little bit beyond the basics."

Skarlet nodded, and almost right after that, Arkan charged at her with a flurry of sword strikes from every direction. Skarlet then gripped her hilt tightly and attempted to block every strike that was thrown at her. She only took 2 out of the 10 hits that were sent at her.

Arkan noticed she was bleeding and used a healing technique unknown to Skarlet which healed her almost instantly. Arkan then stood up in a casual stance and said "Let's conclude today's session, you still have lots to learn on swordplay."

Skarlet nodded and then fell down from the exhaustion of the healing technique that was used.

After Arkan left, Skarlet had enough energy to stand and was about to head back to her pod to go sleep when she heard a strange noise come from the crystal Arkan was touching earlier.

This piqued Skarlet's curiosity, so she went over to investigate. As she got closer the sounds almost started to grow painful to listen to, like listening to one thousand tortured souls all at once, but she pushed on.

When she got close enough, in touching range in fact, she looked into the crystal, and she saw something she didn't think she would see, but she saw another Saiyan within the crystal, still alive, reaching towards her.

Skarlet, being the hero she is, tried to reach out towards that Saiyan, but as she was mesmerized by the Saiyan still inside the crystal, she also forgot that the crystal was a physical object, and ended up touching the crystal.

It almost seemed like in an instant, that same saiyan she was staring at in the crystal, turned into this red, electric-looking energy and shot right up her right arm painfully and she ended up screaming in pain until all of the energy within that crystal was absorbed into her body. After that process the last thing she saw was the crystal turn black, and then fading into unconsciousness as the pain made her pass out.

End of Chapter 3

That was the end of chapter 3 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11, hopes you liked this chapter, I'm not sure if this chapter was any good because I created this one at midnight but in my sleepy standards I would say it's pretty good, anyway, thank you for reading my story and even just reading up to this far even would be amazing to me because I think I may have self doubt issues, anyway good bye and I'll see ya in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ominous Red Sparks

Once again I am back with the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Let's get on to the story since I can't think of anything else to say.

Chapter 3 Recap: After Skarlet woke up the next day she hurried off to the place she and Arkan agreed to train at. But when Skarlet got there, she saw something she was not meant to see, she saw Arkan absorbing power out of this giant red crystal. Many of these crystals were scattered through Hell. Arkan then turned around and found Skarlet awaiting her training. Arkan did not hesitate and rushed in with extreme speed to only be blocked by Skarlet. After that extreme show of skill, Arkan decided to go to the more advanced levels and let her try and defend against a flurry of rapid strikes, Skarlet got wounded two times over from his deadly strikes but was then healed by him with his healing technique. After that training session, Arkan decided to leave Skarlet to rest, without warning her about the crystals. When Skarlet looked back at them, she could not contain her curiosity anymore so she walked up to the crystal to investigate. After getting close enough, she saw a saiyan like creature that appeared to be trapped within the crystal. The saiyan in the crystal reached out his hand in a way of saying "help me" and since Skarlet had natural hero instincts, she decided to reach for him. However she completely forgot that what she was about to touch is the crystal she saw Arkan touch before, after getting into physical contact with the crystal, an unknown force locked her hand onto the surface of the crystal, the saiyan she was trying the save gave her an evil grin, and then he turned into red energy with an ominous presence to it. This energy shot up Skarlet's arm and then proceeded to course through her body causing immense pain and it didn't stop until the crystal was all out of energy and turned black. Skarlet then passed out from the pain she experienced then fell to the floor unconscious.

Chapter 4:

After about 4 hours, Skarlet awoke to a splitting headache and was in a daze trying to figure out if what just happened was real, or just a really bad nightmare.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she opened her eyes to the feet of someone familiar.

Skarlet looked up more to see his face but was only greeted with a terrifying look from Arkan who looked like he was on the verge of killing her.

Arkan then yelled "Do you mind explaining this to me!?"

Skarlet then stood up quickly in fear and asked back "What are you talking about?"

Arkan then motioned a hand in a way to say "turn around". Skarlet's eyes widened when she discovered that her so called "bad dream" was actually in reality.

Arkan once again interrupted her thoughts with asking yet again "So how are you gonna explain this to me?"

Skarlet turned around and nervously said "Well... uh I-I saw you touching this same crystal and absorbing power from it, so when you left my curiosity took over and- -", she was interrupted by Arkan who replied "I see now why you have done it."

Skarlet then gave him a confused look "Y-you do?" She asked nervously.

Arkan nodded and the continued "You saw me absorb power from this so you thought you could do the same, however the crystal does not have the same effect on demons as it does saiyans."

Skarlet then have a worried look "What do you mean by that?" she asked wanting to know if she was gonna die.

Arkan explained, "Demons absorb the crystal's power because it is how we survive. Instead of eating and drinking like you do, we take the energy of these crystals and it completely fills our needs." He then continued "When you absorbed it, it must have detected that you were not a demon and tried to punish you for it by over-charging you. And this crystal isn't just for any mere demons either, this was a crystal stroking energy for the upper-class demons like myself. But what it looks like to me, I think you are fine."

After Skarlet heard that she let out a sigh of relief until Arkan spoke in a stern voice towards her, "You May have gotten out of that without the crystal punishing you but I am going to make sure you get a punishment that you actually receive!"

Skarlet then got her worried look back thinking she was going to be killed she braved herself while her life flashed before her eyes. After about five more seconds, she lowered her arms to see what was taking so long.

This was what Arkan was waiting for and he took his sword, and slashed her left cheek. Skarlet yelled out in pain, and was about to yell, "What was that for?" but she knew exactly what that was for.

She put her hand where her new wound was to stop the bleeding with pressure. After Skarlet thought the bleeding stopped, she removed her hand and to her surprise, her whole hand was covered in blood yet again.

Arkan decided that they should skip training for today and let Skarlet rest, so he then flew off to wherever he lives.

Skarlet then felt as though something else was in the area, she looked around but no one was present. This gave and eerie feeling to the once normal feeling training grounds of her's.

She was about to dismiss the feeling when suddenly, red energy shot out of her right arm without her consent and the energy materialized into a familiar saiyan she tried to save not more than 4 hours ago.

"Hello", a demonic saiyan-like voice greeting her and then continued, "I am the one known as Argos, I have been trapped in that crystal for so damn long that I have lost track of time."

Skarlet was worried by why was he in the crystal in the first place so she asked, "Why were you trapped in there in the first place?"

Argos then replied, "I was once a saiyan like you except I had a little bit more resolve than you to do what needed to be done." he said with a maniacal smile.

Skarlet then asked out of suspicion, "Do you mean that you were not afraid to kill people?"

Argos snapped his fingers at her and said, "Bingo kiddo, how on Earth did you figure that one out?" he said sarcastically for the second part.

Skarlet was unnerved by his answer and wanted to get away from him, so she tried. Everywhere Skarlet went, Argos was able to follow, she finally then asked,"How do you keep finding me?!" Argos replied,"Don't you remember? When you touched that crystal, we were fused into the same body. What do you say about handing over your body to me so I can get us the hell out of here?"

Skarlet instantly gave him an offended look and then said, "Why would I let some demonic spirit I barely even know take control of me and possibly go on a rampage across the galaxy?"

Argos then gave her a saddened look, "Guess us being friends was impossible then." as Argos said that, he turned back into the red energy from before and shot back into her but this time it was less painful.

All of a sudden Skarlet heard Argos in her head, "Right now I may not be doing anything to you, but just wait until you go back into combat." he said evilly and then the voice faded away.

Skarlet then realized how much stronger she felt. It felt as if her strength multiplied by 20x than she remembers before the training.

She then looked at her arms and at first she thought she might have seen a red energy bolt surround her arm and then vanish, but she just dismissed it as just her imagination and carried on in her thoughts, "Great, so there is now a demon living in my head and Arkan might hate me for what I did, how else can this day go wrong?"

Skarlet said with a frown. She then went off to bed in her broken space pod and slowly fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow brings.

End of Chapter 4

That was chapter 4 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. If you liked it, please make sure you tell your other friends that you think will be interested in this. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: A deal with the Devil

Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far and sorry for the lack of space between the chapter changes and text. I just can't seem to find a way to fix it but I will try a new way right now to see if I can fix it. Anyway, let's get on to the 5th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 4 Recap: Skarlet woke up after being shocked by that big red crystal after contact. It's wasn't long until she realized that Arkan had found her and what she just did. All that Skarlet received from him was a harsh scowl, and a lot of stern words, plus a slash against her left cheek as punishment for doing something she shouldn't have. After that was over with, Arkan decided to take his leave. After that Skarlet's red energy she mistakenly absorbed materialized in front of her without her consent to find out that the energy that materialized was that evil saiyan within that crystal. His name was Argos, a saiyan who, when he was still living, was a ruthless warrior who was not afraid to kill people without hesitation. Skarlet was then offered to be a vessel for this new-found evil spirit residing within her, which she quickly denied that request. In anger, Argos went back into energy form and flew back into her and then warned her about himself when she is in combat. That was the last Skarlet has heard of Argos so far and after that she went back to her saiyan pod for some rest.

Chapter 5:

It was finally morning, well morning was really defined by whenever Skarlet got back up since it always looked like day time in their.

She was about to exit her pod to stretch but was stopped when she saw her reflection.

Skarlet noticed that there was a mark on her left cheek and thought it was dirt on the glass, so she tried to rub it off.

After trying to rub off the so called "dirt", she then realized she had a scar from the slash she received from Arkan the other day.

Before leaving the pod she sat there for a moment, then sighed and said "Arkan, you dick." she then frowned and hopped out of the pod to stretch from being stuck in the tightly fitted saiyan pod, which was now more tight because the metal was half-buckled.

After that, Skarlet then darted off for the training grounds Arkan and her made up.

She got there and found Arkan waiting with his sword already drawn. This time, Skarlet brought her cloak to wear with her armor which, to be honest, looked really badass. She then strapped on the sheathe for her sword like a sash.

After the preparations were made, she drew her sword and pointed it at Arkan to display that she was ready. Arkan gave a quick nod and then charged full speed at her again with the flurry of ten strikes but this time it felt different to Skarlet.

Everything seemed to be moving slower than before like, half as fast as before. Skarlet then just held out her sword, pointed the blade away from Arkan, and with all of her power, hilt bashed him directly in the gut before he could react.

After that slow motion moment was over, Arkan was then sent flying through two mountains which exploded from the impact of Arkan.

Skarlet was surprised that she did that but when she looked at her arms, she started to get a little nervous as she saw the red electricity sparking around her arms and some around her body.

Arkan then got up, still disoriented on what just happened because in his memory, he remembers charging at her with a plan on different attacks to change things up, and then next he felt a sharp pain in his gut that knocked the wind out of him, and then flying into two mountains.

After he recollected his thoughts, he started to fly back to Skarlet who was standing there stunned over the power she just unleashed.

Arkan finally made it over to her and asked, "What happened? What did you do to get so strong?" His answer was almost immediately answered by the red electricity that flashed around her.

Arkan's eyes widened at the sight of this and then said, "That power, I know that all too well, you seem to have absorbed the energy of this world along with a spirit of pure evil to help regulate it."

Skarlet was then taken off guard by the spot-on explaination she had just received but the reluctantly said, "So do you know why this evil spirit is helping me rather than just not helping me and letting me die from the overflow of energy?"

Arkan nodded his head and answered the question, "Yes I do know why, it is because now that you and that spirit are interlinked with each other, if you die, he dies." He then continued on with some grim news, "Sorry to break this to you kid, but I need to get that spirit back now since it is my job."

Skarlet instantly refused his request saying, "No, I will never give you back this spirit, even though how annoying he is and how evil he is, he is still my best bet to getting even stronger than my enemies back at home."

Arkan frowned at what Skarlet just said, but she continued, "How about I make you a deal?"

After Skarlet said this, it seemed to instantly pique Arkan's interest, "Go on." He said while smirking under his mask.

Skarlet then said, "I propose a duel to the point one of us gives up, if I win, I get to leave with this soul still within me and the power that comes with it." Arkan then questioned, "And if I win?"

Skarlet then continued more, "if you win, you get to take my soul and keep it for eternity."

This really piqued Arkan's interest since he could be retrieving two souls instead of one out of this deal so he accepted to the terms.

After they shook hands to signal that the deal is set, Skarlet followed up with, "We will meet here tomorrow for our duel so we can both be rested up for the incoming duel."

Arkan nodded his head and said "It will be the battle that shakes the very ground beneath our feet."

With that all said Skarlet turned away and went to go back to her pod where she would do some strength training since it wasn't close to the end of the day yet.

End of Chapter 5

Hey guys thank for reading the fifth chapter, if any of you did make it this far you are probably being very disturbed with that cliffhanger I left you with. Don't worry though the next chapter will be out soon. See you all later in the next Chapter if The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	6. Chapter 6: Form of Red and Gold

Hello guys and welcome to the very chapter that decides Skarlet's fate, will she be able to defeat Arkan the big demon and enslaver of souls? Or will Arkan beat the crap out of Skarlet, just to get double the souls for himself. Find out in the sixth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 5 Recap:

Skarlet awoke to find a scar left on her left cheek from the punishment she received for tounching the crystal and hot pretty upset about that. After that she went out to the training grounds where she and Arkan train to practice their sword skills. Not to long after they begin, Arkan was sent flying from one of Skarlet's full power hilt strikes she learned from her father, which sent Arkan through two mountains. Skarlet didn't take long to figure out what fueled such strength, as she looked at her arm that she punched with and saw red electricity sparking around, it seems Argos cannot keep himself out of other people's battles hm? Anyway after that Arkan explains what the power does for Skarlet and why the evil spirit within her known as Argus decides to help her by saying that the evil spirit is now linked to you so it will help you as long as you keep living. However after that explaination, Skarlet then made a deal with Arkan saying that if she wins, she can return to her home planet via portal, but if she loses she will have to give Arkan her soul for the rest of eternity. After the deal was made, Skarlet returned to her pod to do some strength training to prepare for her impending duel.

Chapter 6:

It was finally the decisive day. The day of reckoning. The time of- - uh whatever let's get on with this.

Skarlet woke up that morning feeling more pumped than ever. After she got out of her space pod, she made a determined look on her face and then punched the air. "I'm ready" said the extremely determined saiyan.

"Are you really going to go through with this deal?" asked Argos from inside her head.

"Well of course I am, if I don't I will never end up leaving this hell." replied Skarlet.

Argos then replied, "You do realize that if you fail in your mission to take him out, we will both suffer for eternity right?"

Skarlet clenched her fist at the sound of that sentence but managed to keep a brave sounding voice when saying, "He was going to make us suffer for eternity anyway, this deal at least give us a way out possibly."

Argos sighed and then muttered, "Can't argue with that logic."

After the little argument between the evil spirit saiyan and our hero, Skarlet then finished up on her final stretches, put on her cape, strapped the sword on, and flew off to the duel grounds.

For once when she got there Arkan was not waiting for her. This absence gave the area and eerie feeling to it much like when she first encountered Argos.

After ten more minutes of waiting Arkan finally showed up. By the time he got there Skarlet was drawing and funny looking drawing in the ground that she wiped away when she realized her competition was here.

Arkan decided to give her one last compliment before the battle, "Congratulations on making here faster than I could for once, serious duels must give you a real edge huh?"

Skarlet nodded but didn't say anything back.

Arkan then summoned his sword stepped into his fighting stance and said, "Let's not waste the daylight, let us begin the duel."

Skarlet nodded without saying anything again, all she did was give him a menacing stare and then slid into her fighting stance with her sword drawn.

They stood there awhile, staring each other down to see who made the first move.

It was then a gust of wind started to blow and it made Skarlet's cape blow around, making the stare down much more awesome.

Only a few seconds passed after that wind and Arkan was on the move towards her in an extremely fast pace.

Skarlet then lunged forward at him doing a spin slash which Arkan dodged with a mere side step.

This was all part of Skarlet's plan though as she spun around quickly to plant an energy blast onto his stomach which she then yelled "MYSTIC BOMBER!!!"

The energy blast that was a blueish green color carried Arkan off for about 200 meters before exploding into a bunch of other blasts that exploded into massive explosions which damaged Arkan pretty badly.

Arkan stood up very slowly and then he smirked.

Skarlet was surprised by how he only got bruised by that blast. Then Argos started to speak to Skarlet again, "If you want to defeat this guy you are gonna need my help."

Skarlet refused and said, "No Argos, I will not let you take me over only just to win because how will I even know you will give it back?!"

Argos gasped sarcastically and then said, "Oh my, I am so appalled by you having that opinion of me."

Skarlet then rolled her eyes at his stupidly timed sarcastic joke.

After she was done talking to Argos, she then realized she let Arkan out of her sights. In a panic, she started looking around for him.

Right when she caught a glimpse of him, he darted towards her almost at Mach speed and kneed her directly in the face. This impact spun Skarlet around and then she was caught by the scruff of her armor.

What happened next surprised and at the same time it scared Skarlet because Arkan used one arm to lift her from the ground up to his face.

He then asked suspiciously, "Do you know how it feels to be roasted?"

Skarlet mistook his words and replied, "Yeah, it always ends in hurt feelings right?"

Arkan laughed for a moment and then said, "The one I meant is gonna leave you in much more pain than just hurt feelings."

Skarlet then came back into full consciousness and realized what was happening.

Arkan inhaled a breath then threw her away from him, and when he exhaled, bright red flames came shooting out.

In order to protect herself, Skarlet brought her arms up to her face to block it.

As the intense heat hit her, she winced in pain as the one thousand degree Celsius flames burned passed her. Arkan finally ran out of breath and then realized after he was done with his flame attack, Skarlet was standing there still, panting while smoking from the intense heat that just hit her.

Frustrated, Arkan said, "IF YOU COULD SURVIVE THAT THEN TRY AND SURVIVE MY NEWLY ACHIEVED FORM!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The ground started to shake and Skarlet was even starting to lose balance, she still managed to keep a smirk on her face though.

After a while of screaming, Arkan's skin started to glow and change into a golden color. His aura even changed to a gold and red-like color. After the transformation was complete he stood there is all his glory.

Skarlet stood there with her eyes widened now that she was looking at a no longer weak, Golden Arkan.

"This is the end of the line!" Arkan said intimidatingly.

Then all of a sudden Argos decided to speak again but this time with something helpful to say, "Try powering up, I know you don't trust me but, I will try and get us to reach a form with great heights in power!"

Skarlet stopped to think for a little to see what other options she had left.

After coming to the conclusion that a few more ki blasts in this state won't do much, she decided that trusting Argos was the only way to win at the time.

Skarlet said "Alright let's try this out!"

Argos then laughed all excited and then said "Okay okay, let's do it!"

Skarlet got into a charging stance, and the she started to power up, "haaaaaaaaaa..." her bright red aura surrounded her in a sudden flurry of power.

After a while of charging of Argos decided to let on some of his evil demonic energy to mix in with is massive burst of energy.

The bright red aura was now shooting up in a spiral with red electricity sparking up within the aura. Skarlet was trying her best at this point she screamed even louder now "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The aura was getting a mix of gold within all the red aura and red electricity. Then Skarlet's hair was turning golden but some of the parts in her hair just lit up in an even brighter red.

Both Skarlet and Argos were trying their best to achieve this form with whole boulders flying away from them.

After about two more minutes of this in and out of the form, the aura erupted into the sky with a swirl of golden and red energy with red lightning striking at the ground around them.

After the smoke cleared all that was standing there was Skarlet with bright red eyes and golden hair with certain parts of her hair that turned bright red.

The aura surrounding Skarlet was a swirling red and gold.

Arkan could to nothing but stare at this form he has never seen developed in all the 1,000 years he has lived.

Skarlet then said while panting, "Thank you Argos, for being trustworthy, and since you earned it through being trustworthy I'm gonna name this form after you. From now on this form is known as Super Saiyan Demon!"

Skarlet then made a motion where she pointed at Arkan, and then made a cutting the throat symbol with her thumb.

End of Chapter 6

Hey guys thank you for reading chapter six of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. As you can see by now, things are really picking up in the story now with that new form. In the next chapter you will be able to read it in action. Well, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	7. Chapter 7: Saiyan Demon Vs Real Demon

Hello, and welcome to chapter 7. This chapter I am going to try and make this chapter longer than the others since one of my friends said that the chapters are pretty short, so I will attempt to fix that in this chapter. Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 6 Recap:

It was the decisive day was at hand for Skarlet, as today was her duel with Arkan with a wager for her freedom or for her soul to be taken by Arkan along with the evil saiyan soul within her known as Argos. Skarlet reaches the fighting stage, and was surprised by how Arkan was no where to be seen. It seemed that Skarlet made it to the dueling stage before Arkan for once. After a bit of waiting, Arkan finally arrived and he and Skarlet exchanged a few words and then got to fighting. Skarlet was the first on the defensive which didn't last long because she countered his first strike with a move she created herself called the "Mystic Bomber", it was blueish green in color which she shoved into Arkan's stomach which made him go flying for about 200 meters and then the blast broke into more ki blasts which then made a massive explosion around Arkan. This move only bruised Arkan to Skarlet's surprise. Then after that Argos was talking to her and not even saying anything useful. After that, Skarlet realized that she let Arkan out of her sight and was then kneed in the face by the demon who slipped away. After Skarlet got up from that devastating blow, she then noticed Arkan breathing in a large breathe. When he exhaled, bright red fire came flying out from under his mask. Skarlet managed to block this, and after the fire blast was over with, Skarlet's skin was smoking from the intense heat she just withstood. Arkan was frustrated with this so he just decided to go full power which was a golden form of his. Skarlet was overwhelmed by this power but then Argos offered to help her with a power boost. After thinking over her options, she then accepted the demonic saiyan's help and with their powers combined, turned into a form known as, Super Saiyan Demon.

Chapter 7:

After the monstrous transformation of Skarlet, and then her intimidating signal she made with her hand, it was an understatement to say that Arkan felt threatened, he was actually feeling fear, for the first time ever in his 1,000 year life, and out of all the foes he battled, Skarlet in Super Saiyan Demon was the first to ever give him the feeling of fear.

Skarlet was giving him a smirk of victory at him which slowly turned into a maniacal grin.

After she made that grin, Skarlet charged at Arkan faster than his eyes were able to see, and he received a full power right hook, just like when they first met, however, this right hook drew blood from his mouth this time and actually pained him a lot.

After the impact, Arkan flew into the ground and slid for about 50 meters, creating a rut in the ground the size of him. He then got up looking very mad but then gave her a creepy grin that looked like he was enjoying the pain he just felt. This made Skarlet a little nervous.

Arkan then drew his sword which made Skarlet bring her guard back up. He then crouched down with his blade slightly behind him looking like he was prepared to strike, then the part that really surprised her, is that he vanished from sight while in that pose and reappeared in front of her about to swing his blade as he yelled, "YAAAH!!!" he brought his sword down on her but was surprised when Skarlet caught it.

She then said to him, "Nice technique you got there, it would be a shame if someone, stole it."

She then shot yet another, "Mystic Bomber" at him which did the same as the one she fired before except this one made him bleed.

Skarlet then made a smirk so chilling it made Arkan freeze in fear. She then drew her sword, and mimicked what she saw Arkan do.

As she crouched down she instead put her blade beside her and vanished and reappeared behind him and then yelled like he did, "YAAHH!!!" and then she sliced off a part of Arkan's tail.

He screamed in pain as he spun around to punch Skarlet directly in the stomach at full power.

The punch connected to Skarlet, and she was sent flying a whole 75 meters before landed back on the ground and slid for 10 more meters.

She then lay there with the wind knocked out of her, and while she was trying to gasp for a breath, Arkan then kicked her at full power in the ribs which sent her sliding for 10 more meters.

She lay there in agony from being hit hard twice in relatively the same area.

Arkan then picked her up by the throat and then taunted "What happened? I thought you were the Super Saiyan Demon."

Skarlet frowned when hearing this and was slowly fading into unconsciousness when suddenly, she felt an enormous amount of energy building up from within her. After that she heard Argos's voice saying "Have some more energy, just gonna let you know, this stuff isn't free."

Skarlet then asked "What do you mean by that?" Argos didn't answer, so Skarlet just unleashed a shockwave if energy, blowing Arkan off of her and when she dropped she then started to catch her breath.

After she was ready again, she began starting to have weird thoughts, thoughts she would never usually have on people no matter how much they beat her up.

Her thoughts were "The next chance I get, I am going to mutilate the living shit out of Arkan the second he lets his guard down."

Skarlet shuttered at these thoughts she was having, but then started focusing on the battle at hand.

This time, Arkan was being honorable by waiting for her to get her head out of the clouds. After seeing that she was ready they both slid back into their fighting stances.

Arkan led the first attack again but this one was different, it seemed to be targeting Skarlet's arm with a full power kick.

Skarlet realized this at the last second and managed to barely dodge the devastating kick.

Arkan then followed it up with a punch Skarlet had blocked and the force behind it sent her sliding backwards while still on her feet.

Skarlet then tried to steal yet another move from Arkan, she took in a deep breath, and channeled her energy into her lungs. When she exhaled, the bright red flames from before came flying out at 1000 degrees Celsius.

Arkan went wide eyed when seeing his own technique being used against him. He did not have the chance to block it as they were only 15 meters away from each other too.

After Skarlet was done breathing out her fire she then said, "I think I am going to rename that skill," she continued, "I'll call it Skarlet Flames."

Arkan then gave an offended look as his move was literally stolen before his very eyes.

Skarlet then charged at Arkan dishonorably as she flew in and punched him while he was not prepared.

He was sent flying 10 meters before stopping himself by sliding to a stop but that was what Skarlet anticipated and then charged a bright red blast in her hand and aimed it directly in his face, point blank.

Before Skarlet fires off this blast she yelled the name of the technique "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!" she then fired it at Arkan which did not kill him, it just severely wounded him.

The beam looked terrifying though. Almost like her Super Saiyan Demon aura, red and gold spiraling sideways right into the demon's face.

Argos now finally decided to speak at this moment seeing that Arkan couldn't move at this time, "Do you wish to know that price you have to pay the more you use my power now, just offering since, we were rudely interrupted by this cretin!"

Skarlet then let out a sigh and then accepted the knowledge the demonic saiyan was offering her.

Argos then gave her the answer she was looking for, "The price you must pay, whenever you use my power is the good within you, however, if you lower your power or are starting to control my kind of energy easier, you will be able to regain that good you used in the battle. Results from this will be the lack of morals during battle, like how you just pulverized Arkan here ever so dishonorably. Another is if you push yourself too hard in a form such as this, you will lose your normal states' strength and will have to work it back no matter what, even with a zenkai boost. Those are the terms of my power, thank you for listening." he ended off that sentence sarcastically.

After Argos was done speaking to Skarlet, she finally was able to understand why she thought of those thoughts she had earlier about mutilating Arkan, but to be honest, she already almost did.

Arkan then was starting to get back up and the the evil side of Skarlet took over and she ended up trying to punch Arkan's head directly into the ground for a killing blow.

Just inches away from his head, she stopped her punch and lowered her energy. "I'm not letting my evil self control me any longer." she said while lowering her arm back down to her side while still in Super Saiyan Demon. Arkan then coughed a whole lot when getting up, so much that he fell back down.

Skarlet then offered a hand to pick Arkan up off the ground while saying, "I won, right?" and Arkan let out a slight chuckle, took her hand in acceptance of her help, and replied "Considering you hit me so hard, I lost my gold form, I would say I am no match for you now, so yes you have indeed, won." he said with a smile after taking his mask off for the first time in front of Skarlet.

After she dropped back down to her normal state, she opened her eyes to see that Arkan wasn't wearing his mask and went wide eyed. Arkan at first did not understand her surprise, until he came to the realization that he never took it off in front of her yet. "Oh yeah, by the way I'm taking off my mask." he said sarcastically.

Skarlet let out a slight chuckle and then got back to asking, "So where is my portal home?"

Arkan then snapped back up from his pain, and then said "Oh shit, yeah, uh, just let me prepare it."

Skarlet sighed and then went into a waiting position while waiting for her way back home to open.

Arkan was starting to say a demon chant that ended off with the word "Planet Vegeta" and then after that chant, nothing happened for 5 seconds.

Skarlet was about to ask why nothing is happening until a bright blue light shot out of the borders of a doorway that eventually turned into a flat wall of blue energy.

Skarlet then turned to Arkan before leaving, "Do you think you will be able to stop by and train me from time to time?"

Arkan then let out a chuckle and replied, "I don't think that will be possible." he said while still laughing a bit.

Skarlet asked, "Why not?"

Arkan answered "Because you probably know more than I do at this point, I will still visit from time to time though if you wish." he said while still laughing.

Skarlet then smirked, turned to the portal, and walk in to see what will be on the other side.

End of Chapter 7

Thank you for reading the seventh chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I think that this was a longer chapter and I am proud of it, I'll keep trying to make them this long so I don't explain things too quickly or end it too abruptly. Anyway thank again, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	8. Chapter 8: The Planet of Jungles

Hello guys and welcome to the eighth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope I can make this one as long as the last, I'm gonna have to get really creative to make it a not boring long chapter. Anyway let's get on with the eighth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 7 Recap:

Skarlet had just reached her very first form she had ever unlocked which was known as Super Saiyan Demon and was about to go into a massive, epic battle against her mentor, Arkan the Enslaver of Souls. It was a rough battle with Skarlet coming out on top after an enormous fight where she even managed to steal some of Arkan's techniques which were the teleporting sword strike, and his bright red flames that she renamed to "Skarlet Flames". After Skarlet found out the cost of her form, she then decided to hurry the battle and take out Arkan fast, which worked out fine for her. After the battle and Arkan defeated, Arkan opened up a portal for Skarlet to return to her home world. They exchanged jokes and promised each other that they would see each other again, and then Skarlet walked through the portal.

Chapter 8:

Skarlet waved goodbye to Arkan and then stepped through the newly made portal before it destabilized.

In an instant she found herself flying across her own galaxy almost faster than the speed of light.

Skarlet then appeared back in the living dimension, but the one thing she did not expect, was to be transported to a place, in mid air.

She then went into a panic as she fell and nearly had a hard impact on the ground but she remembered that she could fly before she crashed into the ground.

After Skarlet got her feet on the ground, she then realized she appeared in a jungle of sorts and there was no civilization to be seen.

She flew upwards above the tree line and was still not able to see any buildings, not even one.

Skarlet then decided to fly around the world until realizing, that this planet she was on, was not Planet Vegeta at all. Instead, it was a planet that was actually undiscovered until Skarlet was randomly teleported onto it.

She let out a sigh of anger and then dropped back to the ground where she sat next to a tree to think of her next move.

All of a sudden Argos made her jump by randomly yelling out in anger about Arkan, "GOD DAMN YOU ARKAN!! YOU TOLD US WE WERE GOING HOOOOME!!!!"

Skarlet the yelled at Argos for yelling, "Argos can you at least warn me before yelling like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Argos then let out a sigh of annoyance and then quieted down.

Skarlet then remembered that she took her saiyan pod with her, if she still has the remote to it, she can call in a rescue force to come and pick her up.

She squealed with glee, but her joy was instantly crushed when the screen read, "Out of Signal Range" Skarlet went wide eyed at this notification of doom and then threw her remote at a tree as hard as she could which broke the remote and chopped the tree down simultaneously.

Argos then started to speak again, "Do you think there will be another way of getting off this rock?"

Skarlet replied, "I have no idea, the thing I just tried was my only idea, and it didn't work."

She then stood up and decided to gather materials for a shelter.

Later that day she had everything she needed to build a shelter but then realized she had no food.

Skarlet let out a sigh of annoyance and then went off to find literally anything to eat.

She came back with two large fruits and a weird looking fish she found in a nearby pond.

Skarlet sat down next to the shelter she built, made a well structured fire place, and then shot a low powered ki blast at it to light it.

Skarlet then started to cook the fish she caught which, when it was cooked it didn't taste too bad.

She then ate one of the two fruit she found and went to sleep.

The next day Skarlet woke up to some rustling in a bush not too far away from her camp.

She got up, and decided to investigate.

As she reached the bush, something came darting out screaming at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Skarlet caught this really short being by the back of his clothing and lifted him up to her face. Skarlet then asked the creature "Who the hell are you, and why are you sneaking around my camp?" She then threatened him with a fist lifted.

The unknown creature then identified himself while shaking in fear of the deadly force of nature that was holding him, " I-I am... I mean my name is Yu, I am but a tuffle searching for shelter, I saw smoke in this direction, and happened to find you as you were waking up!"

Skarlet then yelled in his face, "YOU ARE WHAT?!?!"

This paralized the tuffle with fear as he was trying gasp for air as Skarlet tightened her grip to around his neck.

Skarlet then said, "You deserve to die for what you have done to my race you tuffle trash!" and just before she could deliver the finishing blow, Argos intervened by saying "WAIT!!! Skarlet I know you are angry at this piece of trash, but think of this logically, how did he get here, he must have came here in a ship or something."

Skarlet then lowered her fist and loosened her grip around Yu's neck so he can breathe.

Yu's expression changed from terror, to confusion, since he thought that he was gonna die, his thoughts were then interrupted by Skarlet asking him, "Do you have a ship anywhere?"

Yu then answered, "Why the hell would I ever, and I mean EVER, tell you where MY ship is?"

Skarlet then slammed him into a tree making him wince in pain and then tried persuading him, "If you show me where your ship is, I'll let you live, and not even mention the sight of you to anyone once I get home, also on the plus side, when I'm gone, you can have my shelter all you want."

Yu thought of the terms of this for about three whole minutes before finally agreeing to Skarlet's terms and led her about three kilometers away from where they were.

There was a pod-like looking ship with strange symbols on it she didn't recognize.

Skarlet then thanked Yu for being cooperative, and patted him on the back which made him jump in fear.

Skarlet then happily climbed in the pod "Thank you again!" She yelled before taking off into the outer reaches of space.

It took her two days of flying through the stars at max speed to finally get into sight of Planet Vegeta.

Skarlet's face lit up with pure, unadulterated happiness as she knew she was going to be home soon.

Then out of nowhere, the console in the pod lit up with a message from Yu saying, "Hope you like the view, because it's gonna be the last view you ever get."

Skarlet was skeptical of this message and her skeptics were confirmed when the console lit up with an alert this time saying, "Self Destruct in T-minus 20 seconds."

Skarlet then got a look of fear in her eyes and then kicked the throttle up to full to get as close to Planet Vegeta as she can before the pod detonates.

"Self Destruct in T-minus 10 seconds." the alert now updated itself.

Skarlet was almost there when the self destruct counter was reaching 3 seconds.

The altitude meter finally changed from orbit to atmosphere and that is when Skarlet knew it was safe to leave.

Skarlet shot open the window of the pod and jumped out just as the pod blew up.

Skarlet was so exhausted that she just let herself fall back to the surface of her home while saying in her head, "Man I absolutely HATE tuffles."

When Skarlet reached the point where she was almost hitting the ground, she started to fly again, causing a shockwave to form a crater in the ground.

She then landed and took a deep breathe and said, "It's damn good to be home."

End of Chapter 8

Thank you for reading chapter 8 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This might have been one of the most boring chapters of this series and I apologize for that. I just could think of a way to keep it interesting at the time so I just made this one a filler chapter. Anyway thanks for putting up with this chapter and I hope you read the next one where I'll try and make things more exciting. See you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	9. Chapter 9: Father, Daughter Training

Welcome to the ninth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I really hope I can find a way to make this chapter exciting since the last one was sort of boring so I am going to try and make up for it in this one. Anyway, let's get on to the story.

Chapter 8 Recap:

Skarlet was teleported to the wrong planet from Arkan's portal and was dropped onto a planet, absolutely covered in jungle terrain. Skarlet was challenges to survive in the wild for one night which she managed to pull off very well. The next day when she woke up in her shelter, she saw a person moving around in a bush. She went over to the push and then all of a sudden a short man came running out of the bush screaming at the top of his lungs. Skarlet caught this obnoxious midget by the back of his Corning and asked what his name was. The man was named Yu, and he was a tuffle. The second Skarlet heard that he was a tuffle, she tried to kill him by strangling him. Argos in a way saved him though by telling Skarlet to stop and ask where his ship was so she could get off of the planet. Then Skarlet flew back to Planet Vegeta where when she was almost at the planet's stratosphere, the pod was remotely set on self destruct with a message from Yu saying that he hopes she dies. Skarlet escapes the pod just barely in time to be within the planet gravity pull and with oxygen. She then landed on the planets surface and sighed in relief that she was finally back.

Chapter 9:

Skarlet just touched down back on the planet's surface and was heading home when Argos started speaking again, "So what is your house like?" he asked.

Skarlet being suspicious at this question, asked back, "Why do you ask?"

Argos then replied, "What's so wrong about having a simple friendly conversation with the person I'm permanently stuck to?"

Skarlet then sighed and then answered him, "It's not a very big house, however it isn't the worst one we could have gotten."

Argos sort of made a noise of 'I think I understand now.' and then said, "So you live in the middle class district?"

Skarlet answered, "Well If you wanna put it that way then yes, I live in the middle class district." Skarlet passed by a fellow saiyan while talking to Argos so the saiyan just stared at her like she was a freak, which to be honest, it wouldn't be stretching the truth out too far.

Skarlet finally made it back home and was instantly greeted by her father, who went by the name of Daiko. (I forgot to name him in the start of the story so sorry about that)

Skarlet went in for a hug and her father was surprised by such an emotional hug since she was only gone for about 5 days.

Daiko finally stood up from from the hug since he was about 2 feet taller than his daughter and asked, "What happened out there to cause you to be so emotional in just five days? You are a saiyan, the strongest race in the universe." he said flexing one of his arms on the last part.

Skarlet didn't really tell him why she was so emotional, she just told him, "It's a long story." she said while looking to the ground.

Daiko wanted to hear the story but didn't want to force her so he said, "You can tell me later ok?"

Skarlet nodded and went inside and then went to her room and went to sleep.

That night, she had a dream of a lot of things actually, one was of a clown dressed in odd looking clothing accompanied by a weird blue skinned man asking for her help for something, but she couldn't make out any more words from him.

The dream then switch scenes to what looked like a huge tournament arena and four other saiyans staring her down all in different colored hair, one had bright blue hair, another had blue hair as well but with a darker shade of blue on it, there was another saiyan with green hair, and the last one with gold hair which Skarlet could identify that one as a Super Saiyan.

After those dreams she woke up early in the morning and heard her father Daiko, training outside.

Skarlet decided to get dressed and join him.

As she arrived her father greeted her with a casual wave and asked about the story she promised to tell him.

Skarlet let out a sigh and said, "You are gonna need a chair for this one."

Daiko pulled up a chair and then started to listen to Skarlet's story of why she looked like she was on the battlefield for months even though it was five days.

After the story Daiko was wide eyed in amazement, mostly on the part where she turned Super Saiyan Demon though, the rest he could do at anytime he wanted, besides going to Hell.

After a while of waiting in silence Skarlet's father offered, "Do you wanna spar?" Skarlet nodded immediatly after he said that, but before they started, Daiko said, "Here I want you to have these too, I forgot to give them to you before you left." he pulled out red wristbands from out of a drawer and gave them to Skarlet.

She looked at them for a minute and Daiko asked, "What's wrong with the wristbands?"

Skarlet then replied, "Oh sorry nothing, it's just, weren't these, your wristbands?"

Her father then nodded and said, "Yes but I want you to have them, after all, you are the next truly great swordwoman of the family. If only your mother were here to see you now."

Skarlet smiled at the compliment and then said, "I thought we were going to spar?"

Daiko then said, "Oh right, sorry, got stuck in memory lane for bit there huh?"

Skarlet smirked slid into her stance and motioned for Daiko to come at her.

This made Daiko smirk as he is usually dominant when it comes to being the first to strike.

He took his wooden sword in hand and charged at Skarlet in a barrel roll which made it near impossible for Skarlet to see where his attack was coming from so she decided to dodge it which only made it worse because Daiko was now all of a sudden right behind her.

It was at this moment she got smacked right in the head with the wooden sword which left her with a little pain on top of her head, "Owwww geez dad, you didn't have to hit so hard." Skarlet said while rubbing where she was hit.

Her father apologized and then let her be the first to attack this time.

Skarlet smirked and then crouched, and put the blade to her side. Daiko was becoming skeptical of her technique at this point as she was not able to hit him from this distance.

He stood there with his guard lowered when suddenly Skarlet teleported right in front of him and smacked him across the face with a slash of her wooden sword.

Then Daiko said, "Owww, I guess I had that one coming."

Then they both laughed and went back inside for breakfast after that good training session.

End of Chapter 9

Dammit I did it again, however I think this chapter was a little less boring than that last one. I hope I can get some real action in the story next chapter. Well anyway, see you next time in The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge on a certain someone

Hello and welcome to the tenth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been caught up in a lot of stuff that has been happening and I'm trying to find time to wright whenever I can. Anyway, let's get on with The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 9 Recap:

Skarlet finally made it back to Planet Vegeta after a very, very dangerous mission that she wasn't even able to complete because of the hell rift that took her from her course. Anyway, she walked over to where her house was located and found her dad, Daiko, waiting for her. Skarlet ran up to him and held him in an embrace as she thought she would never see him again. After that they went inside to discuss what happened. The next day, they started training, Skarlet was finally able to show off the skills she learned from Arkan, however she didn't use the lethal ones. After that they went back inside and woke up the next day where this chapter is gonna kick off.

Chapter 10:

Skarlet woke up the next morning, and rolled out of bed and got started with her day.

She was about to make herself some breakfast, when she realized that her dad had left her some already made on the table waiting for her.

Skarlet sat down and started eating and to her surprise, it was still warm.

She then looked at the time and realized that she was late for her elite combat classes by 15 minutes already.

Skarlet said startled by the time, "Oh shit!" and tried to eat as quick as possible and rush out the door with her clothes on while carrying her armor since she didn't have the time to put it on.

Once she arrived at the school for elite combat training, Skarlet put her armor on before entering the training room where her classmates and teacher scowled at her for being so late.

Skarlet made an embarrassed look and got to her spot in the class which was near the front but just a few rows back.

There wasn't many people in her class since it was a class strictly for the elite, but since Skarlet was so strong, she was an exception.

There was a total of about 16 students and none of them liked her, not, one, bit.

Sadly, even Skarlet's bully from before made it into her class who she finally found out his name was "Kallabash" but everyone called him "Bash" for short since he liked to bash people's skulls in anyway.

Skarlet always was put to the test of patience whenever Bash entered the room since her anger always almost takes control and makes her almost beat the living shit out of him.

After the battle strategy lecture was over in the classroom, the class then moved on to the technique training where everyone learns how to use the elite's moves.

However Skarlet tried to avoid this part of class since she had her demon powers now so she didn't want to be viewed as a freak anymore as she already was.

But this time there was no way out and no where to hide, she was doomed to end up using techniques of the elite, while infused with demon energy.

The teacher, "Mr. Okara" then said, "Okay, Skarlet, you have been chosen to show everyone here on how to use the Galick Gun technique. How exciting." he said with a grin.

Skarlet put on a nervous smile and replied, "Sure thing Mr. Okara, no problem." her stomach felt sick about what might happen.

She then took the stance that was required and raised one of her hands to her forehead to charge it and the other hand to reinforce the charging hand.

Skarlet breathed in and out slowly and as the energy started to charge she said the words, "Galick..." the ball started to appear but with a different look.

It looked like the normal Galick gun charge up but it had some black energy swirling around in it, but it wasn't noticeable by the class yet.

Skarlet then said the next words for the second stage of firing off the blast, "... Gun..." the blast now bigger in size and the black energy was becoming more apparent.

The teacher could only see it but he thought he was seeing things so he let it go.

Skarlet then threw her hands out in front of her as she yelled, "FIRE!!!" and right after that, a beam that was much larger than a normal Galick gun was fired and it swirled with a black and purple energy as it blew up the wall it was aimed at which were supposed to be blast resistant.

The whole class stared wide eyed with Kallabash giving her an amazed, yet pissed off look at her.

Skarlet felt nervous about the reaction of her class until the feeling was interrupted by clapping coming from Mr. Okara.

He then said, "BRAVO Ms. Skarlet, BRAVO! That was the best Galick gun I've EVER seen in my whole entire life!" he then continued, "Now how did you do that?"

Skarlet gave him a nervous look and tried to lie on what had happened, "Well...uh...you see um...I just tried really hard and added a lot of extra energy into it and it just turned out that way."

Everyone except Kallabash was satisfied with this answer who somehow knew that she was lying.

After class she was praised by almost every student in the class except for Kallabash who just sneered at her and walked just outside the classroom door.

Skarlet started packing up her things to go home and as she was walking out of the class, she was stopped by Kallabash who was obviously extremely jealous of her newfound power.

He said, "You and me are gonna fight outside at the deserted city area right now!"

Skarlet then smirked and then said back, "Alright, if you think you can handle me, I'll let you try and take me down."

Kallabash got really angry at this and punched the wall which made Skarlet say, "I think you have anger issues." which got him even more mad but eventually he lead Skarlet towards their fight area.

They landed on opposite sides of the streets and stared at each other angrily before Kallabash interrupted the moment by powering up to Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "I don't even need to fight you at full power anymore." she then continued, "I will utterly destroy you, no that's too easy, I'll actually pulverize you." she then made the evilest grin she was ever made.

After Skarlet's little words of intimidation, she then powered up and surrounded herself with her red aura which then she used some demonic energy to give her more strength which made the aura spark with red electricity.

Kallabash smirked as he tried to fly in for a punch which was easily dodged by Skarlet who was already charging up her "Skarlet Buster" which was then aimed at his chest and fired at him.

He went flying for 80 meters before sliding into a building which made him stop.

He then eventually stood up barely standing with burn marks all over him and blood shot eyes in his rage.

Kallabash then said to her, "How did you get this strong in such little time? This stuff you are doing should be impossible! You were a weakling the last time we fought!"

Skarlet then smirked at the now rage fueled bully and said, "Oh you mean this strength? It's nothing compared to the power I can unleash."

Kallabash then decided to cut the chatter and say, "GO TO HELL!!!" she almost laughed before realizing he was flying in for another attack but she dodged it with a barrel roll-like motion and before she punched him she said "I've already been there." then she punched him, head first into the concrete road leaving him unconscious.

Skarlet then put a smile of victory on her face from kicking her old bully's ass and flew on home.

After Skarlet got home she saw her dad waiting for her at the front door with a big smile on his face.

He then said, "I heard you are the best in the whole elite class." he said while going in for a hug.

Skarlet returned the hug and then modestly said, "Oh it was nothing, I was just trying my best."

Daiko then said, "Well your best caught the Pride Trooper's, attention and they said that they wanted to meet you."

Skarlet's face then turned from happiness, to confusion as she did not know who these people were.

Daiko face palmed and said, "They are the people who are known as the strongest fighters for justice this universe has ever known."

Skarlet then made a motion with her mouth as of saying "oh".

Skarlet then carried out the rest of her day and then went to bed, excited for what tomorrow had to bring.

End of Chapter 10

Thank you for reading chapter 10 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter I know had a boring start to it but at least I kicked it up a little when that fight started. Anyway I'll see you next time in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	11. Chapter 11: Justice is a Fluffy Mustache

Welcome to the 11th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter will either be a boring one or a really exciting one, I'm not too sure how it will turn out since when I write these overviews, I am writing them before I actually write the story. Anyway this is the eleventh chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 10 Recap:

Skarlet woke up one morning to find out she was late for her elite combat training by 15 minutes. Once she got there with barely any of her armor on. Skarlet ran to her class to find out it has already started. Her classmates scowled at her including her former bully, Kallabash. After Skarlet got to her seat in class and went through a battle tactics test, her class went off to practice techniques. Skarlet was the one called up for the demonstration of the Galick gun. Nervous, Skarlet walked up to the front of her class and tried to fire the blast using as little of demonic energy as she could. It did not work since the blast fired out in a swirl of purple and black energy which to her surprise only impressed the class including her teacher, Mr. Okara. The only one who actually was not impressed was Kallabash who challenged her to a fight after school in an abandoned city, which Skarlet won. She then went home where her father was waiting to tell her that the infamous Justice Squadron (the one with Jiren in it) wanted to talk to her whenever it was convenient. After that she had a relaxing rest of her day and then went to bed.

Chapter 11:

The next day Skarlet woke up pretty early from the excitement of being able to be possibly hired for working with the Pride Troopers.

With all the free time she had she had no idea what to do, she had almost two hours before she had to go to school.

"I could fill in the extra time with some training, just to be in top shape when I get into the meeting with the Pride Troopers." Skarlet thought to herself.

She then walked over to her training area just outside of her house and began doing punching exercises in a punching bag until about an hour before her class starts.

Skarlet then went off to take a shower so she wouldn't stink while in class.

After her shower and she got dressed, Daiko, her father, stopped by her before she left and said, "Good luck with your day today, and remember about the meeting you have today."

Skarlet smiled and said, "Thanks dad, and bye." She then proceeded to walk out the door with confidence.

Once Skarlet made it to her school, she walked over to her class which was nearly empty except for one student and the teacher.

"Where is everyone isn't class starting soon?" Mr. Okara gave Skarlet a sad look and said, "I'm so sorry to tell you this but, most of the class is dead now. They all decided to fake their ages and experience and take on a mission that was too advanced for them all."

He continued, "They took on that raid mission for that huge amount of money it gives them but they were all too inexperienced."

He then began to cry a bit but still tried to hold it in.

Skarlet knew the exact mission he was talking about, she even knew who was responsible for their deaths.

The corrupt organization known as the "Komatsuna Corps." They were known for their cruel ways of getting what they wanted.

Like one time, they wanted to make a laser cannon, but did not have the resources to make a prototype, or get the research teams to study it.

So they kidnapped multiple scientists to work on their project, and took over a mine through brutal force, just to have a laser cannon in their arsenal.

Skarlet sat down from the news she just heard and was holding in the tears from all of the friends she just made that were killed the literal next day.

Then one more student arrived at the door who to Skarlet's disgust, was Kallabash who came in.

He flinched when he saw Skarlet's scowl, which made him feel very belittled.

He quickly walked across the room and sat down and asked the same question Skarlet asked when she came in.

Mr. Okara explained what happened yet again which caused the other surviving student to cry and Mr. Okara almost cried but still managed to hold it back.

Kallabash to everyone's surprise and anger started to burst out laughing which made Skarlet stand up quickly while smashing her fists in the table causing it to break and asked while yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!?!?!" she then continued but a little more quieter, "People are dead, they were people we even knew, and you still think it's funny to think that they are dead?!"

Kallabash replied with fear in his eyes, "I'm laughing because they were weak little runts with no talent what so ever so in a way, they deserved to die."

Skarlet couldn't hold back her rage anymore and grabbed Kallabash by the throat and dragged him outside.

After they made it, Skarlet threw him towards the city they fought in last. Skarlet chased him to where he landed but to her surprise he was gone.

Enraged by this, the fact that he was hiding like a coward made her so mad.

Skarlet said, "You coward! Come out here and fight me or I'll just go to full power and wipe away all these buildings anyway!"

This statement didn't make him come out so Skarlet just went into a charging stance and powered up. Argos finally said, "So, Do you need my help to eradicate this little wretch?"

Skarlet replied, "Yes I do, I want him to feel the fear of death so he will never laugh at that kind of stuff again." she said with an evil grin.

With that said, Skarlet powered up with her red aura surrounding her whole body while starting to yell, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." she started the transformation yet again.

The red electricity began to form in her aura and then the gold started to expand little by little with each second, growing more apparent into the swirl of energy.

After ten more seconds of charging the aura then shot to the heavens while she started to scream, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

The ground around her started to split and throw rubble everywhere and next the buildings surrounding her collapsed.

The next thing she knew she had leveled a 4 kilometer in diameter circular area of the whole abandoned city.

After the transformation was complete, Skarlet stood there in her Super Saiyan Demon form with the red and gold hair with the haunting glowing red eyes.

She then spotted Kallabash who was screaming in terror at her "AAAAAHHH!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!"

Skarlet ignored his pleas and walked up to him and grabbed his throat and punched him through five buildings that still remained standing.

Skarlet then said, "You will pay for what you have done to everyone that you have ever wronged, that is including me." her voice sending chills down Kallabash's spine.

He managed to get out of the rubble and tried to fire a ki blast at her which she just easily batted it away from her with a backhand which made it hit a distant building and made a cool explosion behind her.

She then picked him up by the throat again and said, "So you now know the fear of death?"

Kallabash nodded slightly and then he was put down after that but not before being knocked unconcious by a single weak punch by Skarlet.

She then powered down back into normal state and went back off to class which was just ending.

Mr. Okara thanked her in secret after class for taking care of that pretentious prick and then dismissed her from class.

After that she remembered she had that meeting and hurried off home where the meeting was being held.

When she got there her dad was waiting outside again and he said, "The guy from the Pride Troopers is inside waiting for you at the dinner table, he looks sooo cool." he said losing his cool.

Skarlet then gave her dad a 'Are you serious?' look and headed on inside where a large, orange fat guy in a red and black suit was waiting for her at the table.

"Take a seat." he said motioning to a chair at the table.

Skarlet sat down and asked, "So who are you?" the giant man answered with, "My name is Toppo, the third strongest of the Pride Troopers!" he said while getting up out of his chair and doing his pose.

The pose made Skarlet laugh a bit but she was able to hide it.

Toppo then sat back down and said, "I assume you already know why I am here?" he asked.

Skarlet then said, "I might have an idea. You want me to join your squadron am I correct?"

Toppo nodded and then asked, "But do you know why we chose you?"

Skarlet then shook her head at the question which made Toppo answer his own question, "It is because we have seen how you fight and how powerful you are when it comes to fighting for real and we think you would be a good asset to our team."

Skarlet then asked, "Will I have to wear that uniform and pose like you do?"

Toppo let out a laugh and said "No, no you do not but you do have to wear this badge at least so people will know you are with us." he said while showing her the badge almost in the same pattern as his suit.

Skarlet accepted to joining the Pride Troopers and Toppo said, "Alright recruit, we will be back tomorrow to pick you up, be ready when we arrive." he said while standing up to leave.

Skarlet then said, "Understood" and lead him to the door which was when her father, Daiko entered the house.

Toppo smiled under his thick mustache and said, "Your daughter will be safe with us, you have our word."

Daiko was surprised when he was acknowledged by his childhood hero and almost fainted from the excitement.

With that said, Toppo left the house and got in his ship and flew off back to wherever he came from.

Skarlet then put on the badge given to her from Toppo and sighed with confidence. Daiko then hugged her for how proud of a father he was.

End of Chapter 11

Thank you for reading Chapter 11 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. As you can see by how I am writing this, I am trying to pick story up more to make the story more exciting. Anyway see you next time in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	12. Chapter 12: The New Styles of Fighting

Welcome to the twelfth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This is where I think the story will finally kick off with some excitement, and I hope that will not be an empty promise. Anyway I hope you enjoy and let's get to the twelfth chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 11 Recap:

Skarlet woke up one morning and had some extra time in the morning so she decided to train until she had to go to her elite combat training class. When she got there, she found an extremely empty classroom with only one other student and her teacher, Mr. Okara. Skarlet asked what was wrong and found out that most of her class found a job way too difficult for them and they all ended up dying. This was already pissing Skarlet off until Kallabash entered the classroom and asked the same question that Skarlet asked and when he got his answer, he started to burst out laughing which made Skarlet snap. She dragged him outside and threw him all the way to the abandoned city where they fought before and kicked his ass while in Super Saiyan Demon. After that she went home and found out that her meeting had been waiting for her. She sat down where a hulking figure was sitting at the table who revealed himself as Toppo from the justice squadron and he offered to recruit Skarlet. She accepted and he said he will pick her up tomorrow.

Chapter 12:

Skarlet woke up in a frenzy remembering that she was about to leave Planet Vegeta and probably never coming back.

She ran around her room making sure she packed everything she owned besides the stuff too big take with her.

She then lugged the heavy bag outside the front door and realized that Toppo wasn't there yet so she decided to go talk to Daiko some more before leaving the planet.

"Hi dad." she said approaching her father.

Daiko turned around with a proud smile on his face and said, "Hello, I have a gift for you before you leave, this might be the last one. It's from your mom." he said while revealing black jeans with a slash mark in the left pant leg.

With it, a utility belt that seemed quite heavy for a belt which she found two collapsible steel batons placed inside the two compartments on the utility belt.

Skarlet smiled and said, "Mom always was a fan of using these batons in every battle she had." her father nodded and gave her a firm hug, "Take care my daughter." he said while almost crying.

"I will dad, and I hope I can visit some times." Skarlet replied hugging him back.

"Where is mom's bow staff though? I remember that she also liked to use that." her father smiled and said, "You already have it."

Skarlet gave him a puzzled look until she took out the steel batons and looked at the bottoms and found the connector pieces which she united the pieces together and it formed her mother's bow staff.

Skarlet tried pulling them apart with force and was not able to separate then which then Daiko pointed out, "There is a button near the middle of the staff that disengages the lock."

"Oh" Skarlet said after figuring out where the button was and returned the bow staff into the dual batons which she put away.

Skarlet hugs her dad once more and left out the door to find two people standing near a ship.

One she could instantly recognize as Toppo but the other one she didn't recognize.

He was a short purple rabbit creature wearing the same uniform as Toppo and he introduced himself as, "Dyspo the Swift" Skarlet shook his hand and said, "Looking forward to working with you."

The respect Dyspo received immediatly surprised him since it was coming from a saiyan so he said, "Thank you Skarlet, I have to be honest I wasn't expecting such respect from a saiyan."

Skarlet smirked and said, "My dad taught me to always pay respect to those who deserve it."

Dyspo then said, "Well he is a good man for teaching you that." he said while grinning.

"Shall we get a move on?" said the booming voice of Toppo.

"Y-Yes, sorry about that Toppo." said Dyspo helping Skarlet get her luggage into the ship.

After the loading was done, Skarlet waved to her dad one last time while shedding a tear and then she hopped into the ship.

The ship then roared to life causing dust to fly everywhere. Then it took off flying off to the HQ of the Pride Troopers.

When they arrived there, there was a tall grey man waiting for them at the landing pad.

After Skarlet left the ship, she immediatly noticed him and ran over to greet him, which was coldly turned down when the grey man said, "I don't know you, nor do I want to find out." He said while turning around with his eyes closed and walking in the opposite direction.

Skarlet gave him a slight frown and Toppo walked up behind her dropping her bag behind her saying, "Oh don't mind Jiren, he just isn't that social, and especially since you are a recruit, he probably wants nothing to do with you."

Skarlet nodded and picked up her bag.

"I'll show you where your room is." Toppo said while leading her toward a door at the front of the building that was presumably the entrance.

After they got through the door, they then walked toward an elevator that lifted them up to the 60th floor.

Skarlet then said, "Whoa how far up is my room?"

Toppo answered sarcastically with, "The sixtieth floor, that's how high."

Skarlet smirked at his little joke and continued to walk down a long hallway where she found a door with her name on it.

She then opened the door to find an extremely glamorous room with an extremely soft bed, and her very own training room to get stronger in, including a gravity chamber.

"Do you like it?" Toppo asked from behind her.

"Absolutely, to be honest, I thought it would be a lot less than what I had at home." Skarlet said while trying to contain her excitement.

"Well I'll leave you to getting organized." Toppo said while closing the door behind her.

"Now what to do first?" Skarlet wondered to herself.

Thirty minutes later she had half of her stuff in order and was continuing to work hard.

Another thirty minutes had passed and she was finally done.

Skarlet then thought, "Maybe it's a good idea to train with the new weapons I got from dad." with that, she walked of to her personal training room which had a holographic combat training room.

She pulled out the batons and started off easy with low level enemies.

Then when she stepped in, the room lit up and projected a desert-like environment.

In front of her, were three enemies who were unarmed but were still looking like they were ready to fight.

She twirled one baton in one hand while she pointed the other one at one of the hostiles.

One of them frowned at her and started to charge at her. Skarlet then stopped flipping the baton and tried to hit him but ended up missing since she wasn't used to the weight, she then followed up with a semi powerful blow with the other baton which caused him to fall over.

Skarket then tried a few practice swings to get used to the weight.

When she did get used to it, she motioned to the enemies to attack her again.

After they started to charge her, Skarlet started to twirl one baton in her left hand while smacking one of them in the face knocking him out.

Another one was right behind her and she stopped twirling the baton in her left hand and hit him with her elbow and then hit him with the baton knocking him out.

Then the third one, the strongest looking one out of the three cracked his knuckles and motioned to her to come attack him. Skarlet then thought, "That guy looks way too big to be affected by these batons, I got to try something else, but what?"

She then remembered that the batons turn into a bow staff which she then connected the two and started spinning the bow staff around herself and then charged at him with a series of flips to catch him off guard and then repeatedly smacked him in the face with spin strikes of the staff which after about ten hits, he went unconcious.

Skarlet then breathed out as she was done her exercise.

She exited the holographic training room and thought to herself, "This bow staff would not be of any assistance if I had to kill some one from long range."

Skarlet then had the greatest idea of her lifetime, she was going to make a connecter piece on top of her staff and another connecter on the bottom of the hilt of her father's sword.

Skarlet sat down at her desk in her room and started to make a mad scientist laugh as she scavenged her stuff for parts that could make a connector, but to her dismay, she could not find any parts. Skarlet let out a sigh of disappointment and lay against the wall when she heard a beep as if she pressed a button on the wall.

Indeed she did and what came out of the wall was a crafting table, fully equipped with a blowtorch, tools, and other things needed to make what she needed, including the parts she was looking for.

Skarlet then discovered a note on the table part of this newfound compartment saying, "I saw you with those new weapons, and I thought you may have wanted to modify them a bit so I had this installed before you got here. -Toppo"

It almost freaked Skarlet out how he knew her exact move she did after training but she didn't let it bother her.

She got to work to making her connector pieces which took her about 6 hours to make them, it was now 3am and she decided to test them out later and tried to get some sleep, she then remembered she needed to weld the pieces to her weapons which she did and then went off to bed.

The next day she woke up at 12pm and found her weapons sitting on the table she left open. "Hello new combat advantages." she said while she was about to test them out when all of a sudden a loud speaker when off in her room saying, "Will Skarlet please come down to the main office, I repeat, would Skarlet please come down to the main office?"

Skarlet let out a sigh of annoyance and put her armor on and her badge and headed toward the elevator.

Skarlet then watched the number of floors she was going down until she reach floor 1 where she found the main office. "Skarlet reporting to whatever you needed me to do!" She said like a soldier reporting for duty.

The office lady then slid forward on her wheelie chair so Skarlet could hear her better and said, "You can save the formalities, afterall, I'm only the person who calls people down."

Skarlet then let out a sigh of relief until she was handed over a large pile of papers that looked like she needed to sign.

"Please return these to me all signed so we can officially make you a member of the Pride Troopers." The lady said with a bored look on her face.

Skarlet frowned and then took the papers into the waiting room where she found a pen, and to her huge surprise, yet another saiyan signing up alongside her.

Skarlet asked, "Hey, what's your name?" The other saiyan flinched and said, "M-My names Dakon...p-please d-don't hurt me!"

Skarlet then realized she was still wearing the frown when she received the large stack of contracts and then said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was giving you a scary look, I'm just pretty upset at the fact I have to sign all of these."

Dakon then looked back up at her and said, "Oh yeah, I'm not quite that fond of these as well, but if they are my ticket to the better life, I'll do it!"

Skarlet then complimented him, "I admire your resolve, not many people can push themselves so hard with just the thought of a better life."

Dakon then smiled and said, "Why thank you, not many people are nice to me, especially saiyans like yourself. You wouldn't want to be friends would you?"

Skarlet nodded to him which made him so happy he shouted, "Yes, my first friend made in this squad!" which made Skarlet laugh until she realized that he wasn't joking.

They then got to signing there contracts and by the next hour, they were both done.

They handed in their papers and they said goodbye to each other and Skarlet went back to her room to test out her new weapons.

End of Chapter 12

Thanks for reading chapter 12 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. As you can see, I'm trying to make Skarlet use multiple weapons at once so she can be as versatile as ever in any fight, I think that this will make for a more better story, where she can become a weapon master and use them whenever it's needed. Anyway thanks again for reading, and see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	13. Chapter 13: From Rage, Comes Strength

Welcome back to The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This should be a more exciting chapter than the last since I'm almost done laying out the story so then what happens next makes sense. Anyway enjoy the 13th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 12 Recap:

Skarlet awoke in a frenzy one morning when she found out she was going off-planet today, she quickly packed her bags received a gift from her father which were a set of dual steel collapsible batons that turned into a bow staff. With a belt that held both of the batons. With that all said and done. Skarlet hugged her dad goodbye and got into Dyspo and Toppo's ship and flew off to the HQ of the Justice Squadron. When she got there, she saw a tall grey man by the name of Jiren, he just coldly turned around and said "I want nothing to do with you" and then walk away. Skarlet then walked to her room which had all her need satisfied, including her own personal training room which she used to make techniques with her new weapons. She found them too non lethal so she tried to make connectors for the staff to her sword so she can make a spear out of the bow staff if needed. Skarlet then found a crafting table that was folded into her wall by accident which then allowed her to make the connector pieces. Right before she was able to test the pieces, she was then called to the main office for signing contracts so she can't sue them if anything wrong happens, while she was about to sign said contracts, she found another saiyan doing the same thing who seemed pretty wimpy who went by the name of Dakon. Eventually Dakon and Skarlet became friends and then they got to signing their contracts.

Chapter 13:

After Skarlet got back to her room, she grabbed her newly modified sword and bow staff and then headed off to the holographic training room which she put on the same people she fought earlier.

Skarlet detaches the bow staff back into baton form so she can try a fast, and cool looking way of assembling her spear.

"Okay, I got this." she thought in her head with a sigh.

Skarlet then threw both batons in the air while they were still collapsed and then drew her sword and pointed the bottom of the hilt upwards, as if waiting for those pieces to fall onto it.

It didn't work out so well and they ended up hitting the hilt the wrong way and then falling on the ground.

About 50 tries later of pure agony she finally threw the batons at the correct angle which then they landed perfectly on the upturned sword of hers. "PERFECT!!!!!" she accidentally exclaimed.

She then said, "Now for the cool part." Then she held the sword handle while throwing her arm holding the sword backwards making the batons extend to their full size making the spear.

Skarlet then thrusted the spear forward with a loose grip on the sword handle making the spear slide forward in her hand until she only held the spear handle.

Skarlet then broke this moment of awesome by jumping around in excitement thinking about how cool she looked. "That was so cool!" she thought to herself.

Skarlet then looked over at the enemies who were all patiently waiting for her to strike.

She did just that as she charged forward with her newly made spear. She impaled one of them, knocked out another with a spin smack of the handle, and then slit the tall one's throat with a long ranged spear swipe attack.

Skarlet went over to the replay portion of the hologram training room to see if she could improve and skipped the part where she was screwing up on the assembly of the spear.

She then saw the successful assembly and then accidentally yelled out, "THAT LOOKED SOOO COOL!!!!!" She then heard a voice from the neighboring room that sounded familiar saying, "Hey! Quiet down! I am trying to focus on getting Super Saiyan so I can fight properly!"

Skarlet then asked back towards the voice, "Dakon? Is that you?"

She then heard the voice say, "Yes, sorry I didn't realize it was you, please don't come over and hurt me!"

Skarlet smirked and then said, "No worries. I don't get that afraid so easily."

She then heard Dakon say, "Thank god for that."

Skarlet smiled and walked away from the wall to let him get back to training.

She then disassembled the spear she made and put the sword in her sheathe, and the batons in their compartments, and went off to take a shower.

After her shower, she put for armor back on with her badge of the Pride Troopers, and after she was done getting dressed, she heard another message on the loud speakers saying, "Skarlet, you have a mission ready for you to complete, report to Officer Toppo for your mission briefing!"

Skarlet then hurried to the elevator to find that Dakon was also doing the same.

She then asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Dakon replied, "I can ask you the same thing."

Skarlet then said, "I was asked to go get briefed for a mission with Toppo."

Dakon's eyes lit up when he heard that and said, "Hey, that's what I'm here for, do you think we are being placed on the same team?"

Skarlet then jokingly said, "Oh, I hope not." while playfully elbowing him.

He laughed a little and then got back to being serious when the elevator opened.

They both rushed over to Toppo's office where they were getting briefed. "Come in!" said the booming voice of Toppo which made Dakon jump when he heard it.

They both stepped in and took a seat at the front of Toppo's desk.

"There is currently a raid going on around this sector" he said while pointing at and area on a map on his computer screen and then he continued, "I need you two to go check it out and see if you can take out those responsible for the raid. Crush them into nothing. I know you can."

Dakon saluted before exiting the room saying, "Sir, yes sir!" while Skarlet just calmly left.

When they got down to the landing pad, a ship technician walked up to them and asked, "Are you the two saiyans that were put on that raid job?"

Skarlet then said, "Yes we are, what of it?"

Then the technician explained, "I'm just here to show you to your own ship so you can get to where you are going."

Both Dakon, and Skarlet's eyes lit up when they heard the "Your own ship" part.

The technician then walked them over to this vessel that was big enough for two people and it had some scratches on the paint. "Hope you like it." The technician said while walking away.

Skarlet then said, "Well we are still rookies so it's only natural that they didn't give us a giant awesome looking ship like the one I arrived in."

Dakon took this a little differently though and said, "Oh why do we get the crappy ride?! I want a better one! At least one with a little more room!"

Skarlet then elbowed him a little and said, "At least we HAVE a ship."

Dakon then said, "Yeah I guess you're right."

They then climbed in the two cockpit seats and flew off in the direction of the raid.

It didn't take long to realize they were in the right spot when they saw a giant frigate bombarding a certain area which was assumed to be the raid zone.

Skarlet smirked and then said, "Hold on."

Dakon then got a worried look and said, "What do you mean hold on?" which was then answered by the heavy lurch of the ship as it went full speed at the frigate shooting out all the guns on it to make sure it was safe to take down the people on the ground.

It wasn't long until Skarlet noticed the writing on the side of the frigate.

The name sent a fuel of rage in her as she read the words, "Komatsuna Corps."

She was absolutely livid and decided to fly down to the surface of the planet and land.

Both Skarlet and Dakon got out of the ship and immediatly found the perpetrators.

Skarlet powered up with her red electricity and red aura and charged at the 5 grunts awaiting her attack.

The first one tried to slam her into the ground where she vanished and reappeared behind him and then roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out.

The second one was already ready for her and she charged at him and he made the mistake of flinching so Skarlet took advantage of that and while his guard was lowered, she gut punched him so hard that blood flew out of his mouth and he lay on the ground, passing out from the pain.

The third one didn't wait to be hit and charged directly at Skarlet with a knife which she tried to block but he ended up cutting her left arm.

She then gave him a menacing frown and then grabbed the hand with the knife in it and made him stab himself in the gut, killing him.

The fourth was in a blind rage and was easy to take down by a leg sweep and an uppercut to his face knocking him out.

Then finally the fifth one was a little smarter and tried firing a beam at her which she backhanded it away from her, then she punched him across the face snapping his neck from the impact.

Dakon then walked up and said, "Whoa that was so cool!"

"Thanks." Skarlet said while powering down.

"What was that power anyway, that red electricity, I've never seen it before." Dakon asked.

"It's the power of demons, I call it demonic energy since it is easier to understand that way." Skarlet answered.

"Let's get a move on, our job isn't done yet." Skarlet said with a smirk, and Dakon nodded and with that they flew off to the next battleground.

Once they were there, they saw more grunts attacking civilians and a guy that seemed to be leading them. Skarlet then said, "Dakon, you go take care of the grunts, I'll go and try to take down that big guy."

"Okay, got it!" Dakon said while charging at the grunts.

Skarlet landed right in front of the tall saiyan with gold eyes and brown hair who then seemed to growl and her sudden appearance.

"So are you the one in charge of this little operation?" asked Skarlet.

The tall saiyan then nodded and said, "If I were you, I would leave as soon as possible." he said with a deep grumbly voice.

"May I know your name?" asked Skarlet.

The tall saiyan then answered her question, "I am General Callion of the Komatsuna Corps. Planetary Conquest branch." he then continued, "And who might you be?"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Name's Skarlet, also the one who is gonna kick your ass, and that's a promise."

Callion then said, "Oh? I wouldn't tell promises I couldn't keep."

He then powered up to Super Saiyan and punched Skarlet towards a building which she skidded to a stop before she could hit it.

"That was a lot of power in that punch, now let me show you my full power." Skarlet said with a grin.

Callion raised an eyebrow at this while his arms were crossed over his chest as he said, "By all means...give me your best shot."

Skarlet then got into her charge up stance and her red aura and electricity surrounded her. The planet started to shake and then some parts of the ground were being ripped out in chunks and started to hover around her.

Then her hair started to turn golden and red while her eyes glowed that haunting red glow again.

Then the gold aura started to spiral with the red aura and shot to the heavens and after it was done, the aura only surrounded Skarlet but it was still spiraling with gold and red.

This made Callion ask, "What do you call this form? I have never seen one such as this."

"It's called Super Saiyan Demon, don't forget the name because it's the one that will take you down...permanently." Skarlet said grinning at the word "permanently".

Callion then motion towards her to come at him, which she obliged with a high speed punch to his face which surprisingly only knocked him back about six steps back.

Skarlet went wide eyed when she saw this amount of strength and then Callion said while laughing, "Good job! You've managed to actually hurt me!" he then continued, "Got anymore where that came from?" He said while grinning.

Skarlet then did a cool looking barrel roll front flip move to put her right in front of him while landing in a crouching position where she jammed a hand into his gut and yelled out, "MYSTIC BOMBER!!!!!"

The blueish green ball formed on his stomach which then lifted him off the ground and carried him 80 meters away and then it bombarded him with explosions.

After the devastating attack, she was suddenly startled to hear Callion laughing, "HAHAHAHA, you honestly think you can defeat me which such low powered attacks?"

Skarlet's eyes filled with fear as he slowly walked his way over and when he arrived he said ominously, "Now it's my turn." and with that he formed a blast in his hand that was orange in color and then he shouted, "RAGING INFERNO ENERGY WAVE!!!!"

He then aimed it at Skarlet who was trying to block it and when it fired, and giant orange beam consumed everything in front of Skarlet, but since she was blocking she was carried along with the beam, sending her into about five buildings, and after it stopped, she fell and smashed into the base of another building, causing the rubble to fall down on her.

Dakon saw this and went rushing in, in a fit of anger he tried to punch Callion, but to no avail as he was weaker than Skarlet.

Callion then just simply backhanded him sending him into a wall, imbedding him in it. Callion then looked at Dakon who was stuck in the wall and he got an idea that was not very humane, at all.

Callion shot a low powered ki blast at Dakon's chest making him scream in agony. Callion kept doing this for amusement for about ten minutes until he heard some rubble being moved.

Callion looked over to his right to see that Skarlet was still alive, but her left arm was broken and bleeding pretty badly.

Callion laughed and said, "HAHAHAHA, you really think you can take me on? Please, you couldn't even take me down with two arms! Nevermind one! How are you alive anyway?"

Skarlet smirked and said, "Don't you remember from the start of this fight? I made you a promise and I intend to keep it!" she then continued, "Also you are torturing my friend! I will never let you leave alive!" she said while powering up even further.

Argos then spoke, "Are you sure about trying to go to higher levels? I mean, you are injured and you might not be able to handle it."

Skarlet then replied saying, "I don't care, I'll take the risks if it means getting rid of this scum who tortured my friend!"

After saying that to Argos, Skarlet went into her charge-up stance and tried powering up even further.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." she started to yell while the gold and red aura spun around together more rapidly.

After ten more seconds of charging after that, her hair became even spikier than before, and the gold and red were glowing brighter.

Then after a bit more charging, the aura then shot into the sky swirling a bright red and gold with red electricity shooting everywhere.

After the transformation was complete, she stood there with even brighter glowing eyes, boring deep into Callion's soul.

Red electricity was now sparking around her more often than usual.

Skarlet felt more powerful and decided to give this new level of power a name, "This form is known as Super Saiyan Demon 2!"

Callion raised an eyebrow in interest as he went into his serious fighting stance.

Skarlet then cracked her knuckles and her neck and went into her fighting stance preparing for the battle that was about to commence.

End of Chapter 13

Thank you for reading chapter 13 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter I had to end in a cliff hanger because I was getting tired while writing this and I didn't want it to get boring so I will continue this in the next chapter. Anyway, thank for reading again, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	14. Chapter 14: The Red Reaper

Welcome to the 14th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am so sorry for the possible headaches I have caused in my earlier chapters since I have just remembered that the so-called Justice Squadron, was actually the pride troopers all along. Anyway with all that out of the way, here is the 14th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 13 Recap:

Skarlet was training with her new sword and bow staff attachments that made the staff into a spear. Then after that, she was called to a mission on a planet being raised by the organization known as the "Komatsuna Corps." Skarlet was sent out to take them down along with her new friend, Dakon. When they got there, Skarlet shot out all the guns on their war frigate, and then landed on the planets surface. When they exited the ship, there were five grunts waiting for them to attack, which Skarlet eliminated, effortlessly. After that both Skarlet and Dakon flew around the planet looking for more trouble, which they did and Skarlet sent Dakon after the grunts attacking a city full of civilians while Skarlet took on their commanding officer. A very tall, sturdy saiyan known as "General Callion of the Planetary Conquest branch" Skarlet tried to take him out quickly with her Super Saiyan demon form which, to her surprise, with a full power punch, only knocked him back only six steps. She then tried using the "Mystic Bomber" technique on him which also didn't work and that is when he retaliated and fires his technique called "Raging Inferno Energy Wave" which was a giant orange beam that sent Skarlet through five buildings even though she was blocking. After the blast, Skarlet got buried in rubble which made Dakon try to save her, but he only got himself screwed over since he was backhanded into a wall which got him stuck in it and then he was being tortured by Callion. After about ten minutes of Dakon's screams of agony, Skarlet was finally able to get all the rubble off of her and then, in her fit of rage, turned into the new form she called "Super Saiyan Demon 2", this form was brighter in colors and had more red electricity sparking around her. Callion finally went into a serious stance and then they were about to start the fight of a century.

Chapter 14:

The enraged Skarlet stared into Callion's soul which actually unnerved him a little bit because he knew how a saiyan can use rage to their advantage.

It was Skarlet who made the first move when she suddenly moved quicker than Callion could see and the next thing he knew, Skarlet fist was planted in his gut, making him throw up blood and sending him through one building.

"How does that feel?" Skarlet asked ominously.

Callion then started to laugh creepily, "hahaha...HAHAHAHA, YES! MORE OF THAT!!! I HAVEN'T FELT PAIN IN YEARS!!!!!"

Skarlet then said, "Okay if you say so." she then let out a sigh and teleported right in front of his face with an energy ball that swirled with gold and red. "SKARLET BUSTER!!!" she yelled before firing the massive blast that was doubled in size from the last one that was fired at Arkan.

This blast sent Callion through the ground, creating a rut in the ground from where he slid across. After he got back up while being a little bruised he decided to do something that would send Skarlet over the edge in rage.

He charged up a blast that was red in color and made it look like he was aiming it at Skarlet.

He then fired it passed her and then Skarlet said, "What? Did I hurt you so bad that you can't even aim anymore?"

Her question did not need answering since she heard the screams of pure agony as she looked back and saw Dakon still in the wall from before, but he had a hole in his lower stomach area.

"DAKON!!!" Skarlet screamed out at him.

He was bleeding bad and Skarlet rushed over to help him. She pulled him out of the wall carefully, and set him down on the ground.

"Sk-Skarlet..." Dakon said weakly, "I don't think I'm going to make it..." he said with a tear in his eye.

Skarlet then said, "No, you are going to make it because I said you are going to! You can't leave this life yet, you need to get up, and try to fly yourself back to base where you can get help." Skarlet said while almost crying.

Dakon managed a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry." with that he faded out from life, and died from the blood loss.

This pissed off Skarlet to and beyond the limit of her rage, and she literally lost all control of her Demonic energy.

Skarlet then yelled while powering up, "Don't worry Dakon...I swear...that I...WILL NEVER LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

Her eyes went completely red, including the whites of her eyes and her voice sounded way eviler than it did before.

She than said, "I am going to mutilate you until there is nothing left!"

With that Skarlet took off even faster than when she first obtained Super Saiyan Demon 2 and let out a furious hit combo which lead to a heavy punch in the gut, then a spinning kick to the face, then a full powered blast to the chest that was purply red in color that burned right through his armor and left the broken pieces smoldering on the ground. The blast also made him slide backwards a few meters.

Callion then said, "You are a lot stronger than before, what happened? Did I strike a nerve?"

This made Skarlet even more mad, Skarlet took in a deep breathe, channeled her energy to her lungs, and when she breathed out, the bright red flames that had a heat of 1000 degrees Celsius came flying out of her mouth.

Callion was surprised by this move, and did not block.

After the blast was over Skarlet then said the name of the technique, "Skarlet Flames".

Callion's flesh was now smoking and he seemed out of breathe and rather pissed off.

Skarlet seemed to have calmed down from her rage mode and her eyes returned to the irises glowing a bright red.

"Just you wait girl, I'm going to show you a power you will never be able to stop." Callion said with a smirk as he started to power up even further.

Skarlet raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she didn't think the supposed weakling could actually get stronger.

Callion was screaming pretty loudly as he was powering up to and even higher Super Saiyan level.

"HAAAAAAAAAA..." he yelled as he made the planet shake with the amount of power he was reaching.

Skarlet then went wide eyed as she realized the mistake she made. She tried to punch him but it was too late, he already had the blue electricity sparking around him, his hair spikier than before, and eyes brighter than earlier.

Skarlet tried to let out a scream but before she could, the wind was knocked out of her by his fist being buried in her stomach.

Skarlet was then sent flying 60 meters away from Callion by the impact, but was caught by an unexpected ally.

Skarlet tried to look at her mystery hero but was in so much pain it was hard to even lift her head.

Her question of "who was it?" was soon answered when she heard his voice saying, "Didn't I teach you not to fall for such tricks?"

Skarlet instantly knew this voice and was surprised to hear it since this voice belonged to none other than Arkan the Enslaver Souls.

"Do you have the strength to fight still?" Arkan asked.

"Y-yeah, how the hell did you get here anyway?" Skarlet asked back.

Arkan replied, "I do have control over the portals you know."

Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah I forgot."

They had a small laugh and then went back into serious mode.

"Do you have anything new to try on him?" Arkan asked.

Skarlet answered, "Yes, I believe I also didn't show you this either."

She then threw her two baton handles in the air and then drew her sword, then she held her sword upside down and then the handles fell onto the bottom of the hilt. Then she thrusted the sword back, extending the collapsible batons out, making a spear, then she thrusted the spear forward with a loose grip making it slide forward until she held the spear grip.

After that she used the same energy type her father, Daiko, used to make his own energy swords, except instead of swords, she made a curved blade at the end of her sword blade jutting out sideways, making a scythe with an energy blade.

Skarlet then made a cool stance with it by spinning it around her multiple times, and then pointing the blade at Callion.

Then Arkan drew his sword, and then Skarlet and Arkan charged at Callion.

They relentlessly attacked him with Arkan keeping him busy, while Skarlet tried to hit him from behind, when Skarlet finally landed a hit, it barely did anything so she got an idea.

"If the the blade was made out of energy, I could just add more energy to the scythe blade." Skarlet thought to herself.

With that Skarlet channeled her energy through the handle of her newly made scythe and then the blade started to switch colors from yellow, to a burning bright red with red electricity sparking from the blade.

When she pointed the blade at Callion this time, he felt a little more intimidated, knowing that the blade will do more than just scratch him.

Skarlet then jumped at him, spinning the scythe around wildly and then Callion tried to dodge it, but was grazed by the blade which made his cheek instantly got cut and it started to bleed.

This made Callion angry and he gave Skarlet a menacing scowl.

Skarlet just laughed and said, "Come at me, you aren't even ready to take this on." she said while motioning toward her scythe.

End of Chapter 14

Thanks for reading the 14th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This was a very long fight that I am targeting to make this fight a three chapter fight, so in other words, this fight will be concluded in the next chapter. Anyway, see in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	15. Chapter 15: One Final Stand

Welcome to the 15th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. In this chapter I hope I can achieve one of my lost badass moments in the whole story so far, if I get the opportunity to, I will make it as epic as possible, anyway, this is the new chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 14 Recap:

Skarlet had just obtained Super Saiyan Demon 2 and was going on a major offensive against the indomitable General Callion. She flew at him faster than he could see, and before he knew it Skarlet punches him so hard in the gut, that he threw up blood and went flying through a building. After that, it was revealed that apparently the General has never felt pain in years and wanted to feel it even more. Skarlet obliged by charged by a "Skarlet Red Buster and fired it directly at him which sent him into the ground and then dragged him through it, creating a rut in the city streets. After Callion got up from that, he charged up a red ki blast and fired it seemingly at Skarlet which she tried to block, Skarlet thought that Callion had horrible accuracy when it missed her but then she realized that Callion wasn't aiming for her, Callion shot a hole in Dakon's lower stomach, while he was still stuck in the wall he was backhanded into some time ago. Skarlet ran to his side to try and help him but she could not since she had no medical training, or healing techniques, so she had to watch Dakon slowly fall into unconsciousness, and eventually, possibly death. This enraged Skarlet so bad that her eyes went completely bright red including the whites of her eyes, her power was also doubled and she went on the offensive against Callion once more. She punched him in the gut even harder than before, then spin kicked his face, and then fired a purply red ki wave into his chest, completely destroying that part of his armor and making him slide back. After that, she used her "Skarlet Flames" technique which Callion was not expecting so he didn't block it. The 1000 degree Celsius bright red fire hit him at full force and then after the blast he was left there, skin smoking and him panting in pain. Then Callion got really pissed off, and went to the next level of Super Saiyan known as Super Saiyan 2. When Callion reaches this form, he was not able to be stopped by Skarlet in her current form which after she realized this, was then punched in the gut so hard, that she went flying in the opposite direction. It was the. Arkan caught her before she hit the ground and started to fight alongside her. But before the action began, Skarlet made her spear, and then turned it into a scythe when Skarlet added an energy blade that jutted out the side of the spear blade. After creating her scythe she then increased the blade's power since she discovered it wasn't enough to hurt Callion, it flowed red and sparked with red electricity. When she tried to hit Callion with it, it grazed him and caused him to bleed considerably from his cheek. She then made a cool stance pointing the blade at Callion.

Chapter 15:

Skarlet was awaiting Callion's next move, and while she was, Callion was giving her an intimidating scowl.

"What's wrong?" asked Callion, "Lost the will to fight?"

"No that's not it." said Skarlet, "I'm waiting for you to try something stupid." she teased.

This made Callion get really mad, and he charged directly at Skarlet with a flurry of punches which all missed her.

Then Skarlet, with a smirk, did a really cool spinning move with her scythe and sliced Callion's stomach a bit, but not enough for his guts to come out.

He held his stomach in pain and said, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!"

Callion then tried to punch Skarlet while she was off-guard, but was stopped by Arkan, grabbing his fist and then crushing it, and then blasting him off with a dark purple ki blast sending him skidding across the ground for 20 meters.

Skarlet decided to put away her scythe since she found it a little restricting in a two on one fight.

She then put away her baton pieces and sword while dissolving her energy blade back into her body.

This gave Skarlet her full power back, and she was ready to pummel Callion into Hell.

She launched at him but this time slow enough for Callion to see so he blocked her first punch, but was surprised when he saw her actually trying to keep punching him.

They kept vanishing and reappearing with their speed and kept trying to hit one another.

"Jesus you guys are fast." said Arkan utterly dumbfounded.

Both Skarlet and Callion were equally trading blows as one hit another back and forth.

Eventually with all the fist impacts, they started to get serious, which made the shockwaves from their fists clashing a whole lot stronger making buildings collapse and rubble to go flying.

Skarlet then finally landed a full powered punch to Callion's face, sending him into a building which imbedded him in the wall just like he did to Dakon.

Then Skarlet yelled out, "BLAZING RED DAGGERS!!!"

As she yelled this, about 40 bright red daggers of energy appeared around Skarlet, she then threw her hand out in front of her which sent all 40 of those daggers flying straight at Callion who was still stuck in the wall.

After all of the impacts of the daggers, Callion looked like he was finally getting exhausted.

Skarlet then decided to try and finish him off, she then yelled, "MYSTIC BOMBER!!!" which flew into him and blew him through the wall he was stuck in, and sent him down all 20 stories of the building he was above.

Once he reached ground level, the blast did its signature explosion, barraging him with explosions and covering him in rubble.

Skarlet then landed on the ground and then felt a power seem to dissappear from the battle, it was Dakon's, and when she found out that it was Dakon's death that caused the disappearance of energy. She started to almost cry until she heard the shifting of rubble and then a bright golden aura emerging from the broken down building.

The Super Saiyan tank was none other than Callion. "Why are you so sad all of a sudden?!" Callion said with mean tone, "You are a goddamn saiyan, now start acting like one!" He said.

Callion continued, "That piece of trash who just died right now, isn't even worth acknowledging, he wasn't even worthy of being called a low class Saiyan Warrior!" Callion said while charging up his "Raging Inferno Energy Wave" again.

When Skarlet noticed this, she started to charge up the "Skarlet Buster" to the absolute limit, as she knew that she was gonna need some power to push back this blast. "

Don't you ever call my friends weak!" Skarlet exclaimed, "He always tried his best no matter how strong his opponent was and that's all that mattered, is that he tried!"

Callion laughed at this, "Hahahaha!" Then he said, "If you can ever call that trying, you are half the warrior I ever thought you to be." He said with a cold voice.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE ALONG WITH YOUR OTHER STUPID FRIEND, RAGING INFERNO ENERGY WAVE!!!!!" Callion yelled as he was aiming the blast at both Skarlet and Arkan.

Arkan was already charging up his dark purple blast and fired it at the massive energy blast, trying to give Skarlet more time to charge hers up.

"Thanks Arkan, I have no idea what I would do without you at this moment right now." Skalret said while smirking at Arkan.

Arkan then smiled under his mask and said back, "Well it's the least I can do for one of my former students who actually left hell for once."

Skarlet smirked again when he said this and then said, "Okay, almost done!"

Arkan then said, "Good because my blast is running out quick, his blast is crazy powerful!"

Skarlet was ready to fire right when Arkan's blast ran out.

With the energy built up over this whole clash, Skarlet got into a really stable stance, threw her right arm back with the big red and gold energy ball in the right hand since her left arm is broken, and then she threw the right arm forward firing the "Skarlet Buster" that matched the same size as the "Raging Inferno Energy Wave" that was fired at her.

Arkan on the other hand, was literally blown away by the fierce shockwaves being released from this massive clash of energy.

The blasts were hitting each other and making such big shockwaves that it wiped out half of the city, however the civilians were already evacuated so no one got hurt.

Callion then screamed out to Skarlet, "YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME, I UNLEASHED EVERY LAST BIT OF MY POWER INTO THIS BLAST!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked in victory as she said, "I GUESS I SHOULD USE THE REST OF MY POWER THEN, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's blast then grew twice the size it already was, and Callion went wide eyed as he knew the end was near.

The "Skarlet Buster" then completely consumed the "Raging Inferno Energy Wave" along with General Callion, his last words being, "I can't believe it, I spent all my life seeking out a worthy opponent, and now that I've found it, I'm dying after our first fight" he then continued, "well I guess no one said that life was fair." He gave a smile of defeat, and with that he was vaporized in the massive blast Skarlet unleashed.

After Skarlet was finished firing that huge blast, she fell out of her Super Saiyan Demon state and went back to her normal state, and collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

Later she then fully passed out but not before seeing a ship flying down that she could only identify as Toppo and Dyspo's ship.

She woke up later in a sweat looking at her surroundings and found that she was in a hospital bed with Toppo sitting next to her.

"That was quite the display of power you pulled out there." Toppo said while complimenting her.

Skarlet gave a weak smile since she was still in lots of pain from the muscle stiffness, and her broken left arm which had a cast on it now.

"So how is Dakon?" Skarlet asked with tears welling in her eyes but she still continued, "He has to still be alive, right?"

Toppo let out a sigh heavy with sadness and then said, "I am so sorry Skarlet, I really am, but Dakon...Dakon is, dead."

Skarlet then started to cry and Toppo just gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and said, "Come speak with me again whenever you are ready." with that said, Toppo then left the room, leaving Skarlet to her lonesome.

She kept crying while she said, "If I knew that blast was heading for him, I would have stopped it!" She yelled while smashing a dent in the steel wall next to her.

When she was done crying, she got up out of her hospital bed and went off back to her room to go sleep and hopefully forget all about what had just happened, or just find out that this is just a nightmare.

She then went to bed and hoped for the nightmare to end.

End of Chapter 15

Thanks for reading the 15th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This was, in my opinion, another epic chapter for the story, I am planning to get Skarlet into the tournament of power but I don't know what chapter it will be when she gets there but it is the reason I made her join up with the pride troopers. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	16. Chapter 16: The Clown of Destruction

Welcome to Chapter 16 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm not too sure on how I'll make this a interesting chapter but I'll try to, while still making sense of course. Anyway, this is the 16th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11, enjoy.

Chapter 15 Recap:

Skarket was taunting Callion for him not attacking her by saying that she was "waiting for him to do something stupid" which made Callion really mad making him throw a bunch of punches at her which missed her. Then Skarlet tried to end the fight there with a gut slash of her scythe, but Callion narrowly dodged it and tried to punch her again, this punch was stopped by Arkan who then blasted him of with a purple ki blast. Skarlet then tried to hit him with a barrage of punches which then turned into a punching clash that kept repeat over and over until Skarlet finally punched him into a wall and used her new technique called "Blazing Red Daggers". She fired these right at Callion which wore him down quite a lot. After that, Skarlet fires her "Mystiv Bomber" to try and finish him off which exploded into a barrage of blasts after reaching the bottom floor of the building he was stuck in. This still didn't finish him off, and what was worse was that he was firing his "Raging Inferno Energy Wave" at Skarlet as a last ditch effort to try and kill her. She tried charging up her "Skarlet Red Buster" which she didn't have enough time for so Arkan decide he would fire his purple ki blast at the massive deadly energy wave to give Skarlet more time. Once Skarlet was ready to fire, Arkan backed off of the blast and then his purple beam, was replaced with a red and gold blast that matched the size of the "Raging Inferno Energy Wave". The two beams clashed and emitted powerful shockwaves causing Arkan to lose balance and fly away from the sheer force of them. Callion then said that he used all of his power in the blast he was using currently which made Skarlet be confident in her victory since she wasn't using all of her power quite yet. She then added all of her power to the blast which then doubled in size and then consumed the "Raging Inferno Energy Wave". Callion said his last few words and then got vaporized. Skarlet then passed out from the exhaustion placed on her by how much energy she used. She went back to base form panting and then fell on the ground unconcious. She then woke up in a hospital bed and found out she was in the pride trooper HQ. Toppo was sitting right next to her and gave her some grave news saying that Dakon was dead. Skarlet began to cry and Toppo then said to speak with him when she was ready. She nodded and continued to cry after he left.

Chapter 16:

When Skarlet woke up the next morning, and she was feeling well enough to take off the cast that was on her former broken arm.

She still had a bandage around her forehead which admittedly still looked pretty cool, she even got a few compliments from the other troopers.

When she got back to her room, she tried not to cry again from the memories of her dead partner Dakon, who didn't last very long.

She then went off to the holographic training room and put it on the medium difficulty which made an evil looking saiyan appear who was in Super Saiyan 3.

Skarlet went wide eyed when seeing this and said in her head, "Jesus, this is the next level up?" Skarlet continued, "The last difficulty only had some lowly criminals to beat down."

She then assembled her scythe and approached the Super Saiyan 3.

She gripped the handle tightly as she charged at the Saiyan and started an attack with a spinning motion.

Skarlet flipped the scythe around three times and managed to hit him three times with the blade, cutting him two times on his arms and one on his chest.

Since it didn't decapitate anything she added more power to the blade and tried again.

This attack she tried something a little more sneaky, she made it look like she was trying to attack the same way as she did before, but just before she got into hitting range, she jumped over him and left the scythe blade in front of the Saiyan.

Once she landed passed him, she pulled the blade towards her causing the scythe to pull through his stomach area and slice him in half.

Skarlet smirked evilly and then exited the holographic chamber with a little more strength than before, in fact it might have doubled.

It was then she remembered the zenkai boost Saiyans have when they are brought to near death and recover from it, which gives them a strength boost after recovery.

After that she went to see Toppo who was sitting in his office pretending that he wasn't playing games on his computer.

"Oh hello Skarlet, and how are you today?" Toppo asked with a jolly smile.

Skarlet looked down towards the hardwood floor and said, "Not too good, I still miss Dakon, and what's worse is that he didn't even last that long, he was only on his first mission."

Toppo nodded and said, "Indeed his death was a tragic loss, however you cannot allow that to get you down, you might need to go on a mission soon since it's been getting bad out there since your last one. You may have gone and pissed them off I dare say."

Skarlet sighed and said, "Yes sir." and then she stepped out the door and went back to her room.

On her way back to her room, she noticed a weird looking individual, who almost looked like a clown, "A clown!?" Skarlet thought. Was she losing it? She rubbed her eyes, but he was no illusion, he was a real clown standing in a room with someone in the corner of the room, cowering from him.

Skarlet saw this and said in her head, "I should stay out of this, it's none of my business really."

She then turned around and walked away and eventually got back to her room.

Just before she could enter her room, a blue skinned creature floated passed her, looking like as if he wasn't even phased by her being so close to him in the hallway.

He was wearing a strange outfit that she could not recognize the style or pin it to any type of race in the known universe.

She decided to shrug it off again since she still was a little depressed from her loss on the battlefield.

Skarlet sighed and walked through her room's door when she heard a voice say "Good job Skarlet!"

She turned to find the clown down the hallway congratulating her on her new strength weirdly enough.

"Keep getting stronger and I'll have use of you later, and trust me, it's fun to work with a god of destruction."

Skarlet had shivers run down her spine after the "god of destruction" part.

She said, "Thanks." and then closed the door fast, but lightly enough so it didn't sound rude.

Skarlet then thought, "Jesus Christ, did I just talk to a god of destruction!?"

She then thought, "Maybe I need some rest, yeah that's gotta be it, the stress is probably making me go crazy." She said while getting into bed.

The next day, Skarlet hopped out of bed to find that she no longer needed the bandage on her forehead and she took it off.

Skarlet took her morning shower and then got to training with her weight lifting equipment for an hour.

After that she went over to the room where she saw the supposed god of destruction from yesterday before getting to her room, to find that no one was there except this pile of dust in the corner of the room.

She then kept walking until reaching Toppo's office where he greeted her with a, "Hello, a fine morning today isn't it?"

"Yeah a great morning, you didn't happen to see a god of destruction in here yesterday did you?"

Toppo's eyes widened at this question and said, "No, actually I had no idea he was even here, maybe you were seeing things?"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah maybe you are right, do you think you can give me a one person job to do to keep me busy?"

"Yes, actually I have one that is quite urgent that can use your help." Toppo said with a formal sounding voice.

Skarlet's eyes lit up, "Oh?" She said entrigued.

Toppo then said, "It's an extermination mission on this planet that doesn't really matter to us anyways, you can either take everything out on the planet and spare it, or you can blow the whole planet up, it's your choice, just make sure the job is done."

Skarlet accepted and then left for her ship.

When she got to her ship, she noticed that it was modified so it looked a lot nicer than before with no scratches, and one more extra seat and a bigger fuel tank which was filled to the brim.

Skarlet got in her newly modified ship and sailed through the stars to go find her objective laying within the stars.

End of Chapter 16

Thanks for reading Chapter 16 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry for such a short chapter but one, I didn't want to get too far into the story without proper plotting, and two, I was getting pretty tired while writing this since it was 1:00 am when I was writing this. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	17. Chapter 17: The Fallen Angel

Welcome to chapter 17 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The last one was a little boring because I couldn't really think of a way to make the story exciting at this point but I'll try and make this one exciting, and yes, I know I promise that one a lot but I always mean it before I write the story, anyway let's get on with The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 16 Recap:

Skarlet went to do some training in her room, mourned the loss of Dakon some more, and was spoken to by a clown who was known as the God of Destruction, he offered work for her if she could get stronger in the future, she thanked him and went to bed and then the next day she went to Toppo's office to find out that there is a mission with no limits to the destruction she can cause, she accepted it as a way of relieving stress and took off to her next exciting mission.

Chapter 17:

Skarlet was flying towards her objective in the distance, the planet she was looking for was in sight now, however still far away. Skarlet then received a transmission from Toppo, and when she answered it, Toppo said, "Just because I sent you out on a mission where you can do whatever you please, does not mean get yourself killed in the process. Basically what I'm saying is, don't get yourself killed."

Skarlet then replied, "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine as long as I don't push myself too hard."

Toppo then smirked a bit before saying, "You better."

Then the transmission ended.

Skarlet was flying through the stars for about a few more hours until she finally landed on the planet she was supposed to fight on.

The weird part was that no one seemed to be attacking the planet at all.

After she touched her feet down on the ground, she looked around for any hostility which she could not find.

Skarlet then started to walk around and then found this village off in the distance.

She walked closer and closer to it until one of the residents looked over who happened to be very tall and muscular with scars all over and said, "HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?"

Skarlet jumped at the boom of his voice and tried to answer, "I-I am here for an extermination mission, you wouldn't know who I was supposed to kill do you?"

The big man frowned at her with a fiery hate in his eyes after hearing her question. He then said, "So you are with the Pride Troopers then huh?"

Skarlet then lost her fear when realizing she faced worse than his guy and said bravely, "Indeed I am, would you like to try me?"

This made the big man frown bigger even though he was already frowning a lot and then said, "Oh I won't just hit you, I'll kill you too."

Skarlet drew her sword and batons and put them all together in that cool way she practiced many times before and then turned the spear in to the scythe.

Skarlet then motioned at the rest of the whole village to come attack her.

After her little taunt, probably over sixty other tall guys that had different types of scars came rushing out of no where and tried to attack her.

Skarlet smirked and then started to do some cool spinning motions with her scythe in hand and slashed open one guy's stomachs making his organs spill out as he screamed in agony.

The second one faced a more peaceful end as Skarlet followed up from her spin slash, with another spin slash but this one was at his neck, beheading him and making a fountain of blood.

The next attack was comprised of three attackers at once.

Skarlet quickly dodged one punch by ducking, and then cut off his leg and left him to bleed out, the second one tried to crush her with a stomp move but Skarlet quickly sidestepped to dodge it and while dodging it she got close to attacker number three so she just simply did a spin slash move to his torso, cutting him in half.

She then rushed the second one who tried to kick her but Skarlet instead jumped onto his foot and jumped toward his face and then shouted, "MYSTIC BOMBER" which formed right in front of his face and launched him into a crowd of people, blowing up about twenty of them at once.

Skarlet smirked and then looked over to her next attacker who seemed to want to beam clash with her.

Skarlet put away her weapon and was about to charge up a beam but was all of a sudden punched in the face by the very same guy who said, "Ha! Tricked you!"

Skarlet got really pissed off at this show of dishonor and decided that he needed some great punishment for what he did.

She drew her sword and slashed one of his knees, causing him to fall down to her level, she then lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes and and then, she slowly slit his throat with her sword.

Then finally, Argos decided to talk again after so long, "Jesus that was a little over the top for you, are you doing ok?"

Skarlet said back to him, "I WAS doing awful but now I feel greeeeaaat, this is what I wanted all along." She then continued, "A bloody battle that is so one sided that I can win without challenge."

She then let out an evil laugh, "hehehe" and then said, "Your lives end here, with me, painful or quick I'll make sure they will be delivered regardless."

This sentence was said in a very ominous voice making almost everyone who was standing against her shudder in fear.

Skarlet then said, "Time's up, killing time is here."

She then powered up to Super Saiyan Demon to make this all go a lot quicker than it already was.

She charged up a ball of energy in her hand that had a really dark color to it. Almost purple with a mix of black.

She then yelled out the name of the technique, "DARKNESS IMPLODER!!!!"

She then threw the ominous looking ball at the crowd of people that she was tasked to kill.

The blast flew right at them and then at first didn't do anything, then it seemed to collapse in on itself and then five seconds later, it made a tremendously huge explosion, causing thirty four of them to die. That just left one more.

He should have been dead since he was in the explosion but to Skarlet's surprise, he was absolutely fine.

Skarlet frowned at him and then asked, "Since you were able to survive that attack, I might as well ask your name." The man said, "My name is Victus, the strongest of my race, before you killed them all you monster."

Skarlet then said, "I hope you are worth me remembering your name Victus because if you turn out to be weak, I will give you a slow, painful death."

Then Skarlet's Super Saiyan Demon eyes glowed even brighter for a moment after saying that.

She then charged at the large man with a full powered punch which was blocked effortlessly.

She then tried to kick him but he just sat there and took it without blocking this time, it even hurt Skarlet's foot a little doing that.

"What the hell are you?" Skarlet asked with a little anger in her voice.

"It's like I said, I am the strongest of my race, now power up and fight for real before you die." Victus said with a deep menacing voice.

Skarlet then said, "Okay, if you say so." She then got into her charging stance and started to charge up, the aura started to spin faster like when she went Super Saiyan Demon 2 while trying to summon enough demon energy to help achieve the form again.

She was about to fail to get to the form until she used the memory of the loss of Dakon which set her to go into Super Saiyan Demon 2.

Her hair turned to a brighter red and gold, her eyes glowed a brighter haunting red, and the red electricity sparked around her more often.

Skarlet said, "This is my full power Victus, whether you like it or not."

Victus looked over at her and scoffed and said, "Pathetic." with a low, grumbly voice that utterly enraged Skarlet since he basically called Skarlet absolute trash.

She charged at him and tried to strike him with a flurry of punches which were all blocked and then after she was done punching, Victus grabbed her last punching arm and picked her up by it with one hand, he brought her up to his face and said, "Are you done?"

Skarlet then said, "Not even close!" she then fired a ki blast in his face causing him to drop her and then she tried to kick him as hard as she can in the knee which caused Victus to actually fall.

Skarlet then punched him while he was down but was only able to get two punches in before he grabbed her arm again.

This time Victus was less merciful and slammed her back into the ground, back first, knocking the wind out of her.

Skarlet was left gasping her air while the giant looked over her like a mountain, "What is your goal to achieve here anyway?" Victus asked, "You are genociding my people, for what cause?"

Skarlet said nothing in response but all of a sudden she lost all control over her demonic energy, it spiked up to dangerous levels.

The shockwave from the massive power boost blew Victus away, and then, Skarlet's aura was turning from the swirl of gold and red, to an ominous dark red and black that still continued to swirl.

Skarlet then fell down in pain as demon horns were actually somehow growing out of her forehead, the next painful transformation part, was that dark black angel wings, sprouted out of her back.

After the pain subsided she got up again, and then looked to the heavens while powering up with a demonic scream, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

The dark energy swirl shot up into the sky while purple lightning was striking around her while finishing the transformation.

That same purple lightning turned into the purple electricity that sparked around her new form.

Skarlet was finally done her ominous and scary looking transformation, and then said, "Your time is now at an end, for the fallen angel has come for your soul."

Victus asked in fear, "W-What is that form!?"

Skarlet smirked at him and said, "This is a form of the pure evil that resides in me, I'll call it Fallen Angel."

Victus then put his guard up as he knew the attack was imminent.

Skarlet crouched down and made an evil smirk, the evilest she has ever made in fact, and then shot forward in a flap of her new wings.

The launch of the charge caused rubble to explode from behind her and then, before Victus knew it, Skarlet reeled her arm back while directly in front of him while saying, "Now bow!" and then she punched him right in the face.

Victus rubbed the blood that was now visible on his cheek off of his face and asked, "Where did you get all of this power?"

Skarlet only said, "The demonic powers grant me strength in exchange for my full battle control."

Skarlet then started to charge up a blast that looked almost like the "Darkness Imploder" but this time, it was smaller.

She threw at Victus making him dodge to the side which is exactly what Skarlet wanted, so she charged at him again and then punched him in the ribs while simultaneously sending him flying back to the blast she fired from before which then blew up in a massive explosion.

Victus surprisingly got up from this and gave her a smirk and said, "Looks like I don't have to go easy on you."

Skarlet returned the smirk and then got back in her combat stance.

End of Chapter 17

Thank you for reading Chapter 17 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This is probably another one of those really exciting chapters that at the same time can be boring, anyway thank you again and I think what I just wrote there was pointless but anyway see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	18. Chapter 18: Planet Decimation

Welcome to the 18th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This will be continuing the fight between Victus and Skarlet. Anyway, on to the chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 17 Recap:

Skarlet was assigned to take down a species of violent creatures and so she tried to do. Once she landed on the planet she started to look around for the species she needed to kill. Skarlet found the village and was immediately spotted. Skarlet jumped into action attacking all sixty of them at once. She killed about six of them with her scythe and then the rest but one with her new technique called "Darkness Imploder". The final one announced his name "Victus" who was apparently the strongest of his race. Skarlet leapt into battle with Victus but instead of Skarlet attack plan go according, she was unable to land a hit on him that hurt him. He then beat the living shit out of Skarlet and then at the very end of his combo he slammed her into the ground. Skarlet then got a sudden surge of demonic power and turned into a really powerful form known as "Fallen Angel Skarlet". After the transformation. She punched Victus in the face as hard as she could and sent him flying. Skarlet then fired a blast at Victus with a lot of power packed in it. She then knocked Victus into the blast and he actually managed to get up from the blast and said that he would stop going easy on her. This is where the chapter continues.

Chapter 18:

Skarlet in her Fallen Angel state, returned the smirk Victus was giving her and said, "It's good that you won't go easy on me, because I would kill you otherwise."

Victus then gave her a bone chilling frown and then he started to power up.

His aura went from blue to a bright green but his hair didn't change.

After his transformation, green electricity started to spark around him.

Skarlet looked over at him and frowned. After about ten more seconds of staring eachother down, Skarlet charged in and started yelling, "DIIIEEEE!!!!!"

She let out a barrage of punches at Victus and started to bruise his arms with the sheer force behind every punch, what scared Victus the most, was that every punch she threw, had intent to kill.

Victus thought, "This isn't the same girl that fought me earlier, she had more mercy than now."

His thoughts were then interrupted by Skarlet yelling, "QUIT YOUR DAYDREAMING!!!!"

She then did a front flip and heel kicked him to the ground and tried to fire a blast at him which missed and caused a big explosion creating a huge crater.

Skarlet didn't pause to look at the crater though, as she flew at Victus as fast as she could and punched Victus.

To Skarlet's surprise, Victus blocked it, sending a lot of wind to blow past behind him from the force behind the punch.

He then smirked and then grabbed her legs and arms and tried to do a back breaker move.

The attack connected with Skarlet but, her Fallen Angel wings protected her back with some sort of defensive energy.

Surprised by this, Victus was stunned, giving Skarlet a chance for escape which she took.

She then screamed out after escaping his grasp, "I NEED MORE POWER!!!!!" her energy then bursted into higher levels which made the whites of her eyes go black.

The only parts of the eyes that glowed now, were the red, glowing, haunting irises. Then her dark aura shot up swirling in dark red and black energy.

Victus tried punching her but the aura of Skarlet's was too strong and it almost broke his hand from the sheer force of the energy swirling around her.

After he was in shock from almost breaking his hand, this more evil version of Skarlet, took the advantage and grabbed him by the arm, and started slamming him around about six times, and then she threw him into a mountain side. He was stuck in the wall that he was imbedded in.

The evil version of Skarlet cackled like a psycho and then said, "What's wrong?" Skarlet continued, "Cant get out and hit me?"

She continued to taunt him as he was slowly breaking his way out.

When the rock finally snapped and let Victus out he really tried to mess Skarlet up.

He first punched her, then slammed her into the ground and then shouted out, "DEADLY BREAKER!!!!" He then started to charge up a ball of energy that was green and then aimed it at Skarlet who was still recovering from the massive blow dealt to her. "SEE YOU IN HELL!!!!" Victus shouted while firing his devastating technique.

The green laser shot downwards at Skarlet who was hit directly by the blast as she screamed, "AAAAHHH!"

Skarlet was hit with a blast that possibly rivaled the power of the "Darkness Imploder"

After the blast subsided, the smoke started to clear. Skarlet was no where to be seen. Victus thought that he had won with his technique until he heard a voice saying with a chilling tone, "You tell me that I should go to Hell, hehehe, that's funny, you see Victus, I've already been there." Skarlet said smirking at the last part.

The smoke fully cleared revealing a bleeding, but still able to fight Skarlet still in her Fallen Angel form.

"NO!!! That's impossible!" Victus shouted and then continued with, "No one was ever been able to survive that blast!"

Skarlet's smirk turned into a malicious one when she said, "Everything needs a first time."

She then launched at him and punched him in the gut and then smashed him to the ground and then said, "Let me show how that felt, but only ten fold."

Victus's eyes widened when he heard that and thought, "TEN FOLD?!?! That's enough power to destroy the whole planet!"

Skarlet launched into the air, charging up her "Skarlet Buster" but this one was red and gold swirling with some black and purple swirling in it as well.

The energy ball grew to the size of Skarlet, and she was waiting to fire when she saw a beam clash opportunity, when she saw Victus slowly trying to stand up. Skarlet gave him an evil smile and then started to laugh evilly as well.

Victus looked up and frowned at her with pure fury and aimed his hand and shouted again, "DEADLY BREAKER!!!"

The green energy ball formed in his hand, and he was ready to fire.

Skarlet then launched her massive attack at Victus, and Victus did the same to her.

The two massive beams clashed against each other causing the mountains around one half of the planet to blow up from the force of the shockwaves.

Victus yelled "I WON'T LET YOU WIN SKARLET!!!! FOR THE SAKE OF MY PLANET!!! YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!" He then pushed all of the energy he had into his blast causing it to grow in size, and it was actually starting to beat Skarlet's energy wave.

Skarlet then started to struggle and then she yelled, "YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She put all of her energy on the line which made the "Skarlet Buster" grow to the size of half the planet's circumfrance.

Victus started to push hard into his blast, a last ditch effort to try and blow the blast away, it almost worked until Skarlet started doing the same.

Skarlet then screamed at Victus, "IT'S OVER!!!! YOU ARE OVER!!!! YOUR PLANET IS OVER!!!!!"

The massive blast Skarlet had unleashed started to plummet towards the planet while simultaneously crushing Victus's blast.

After the blast came into contact with Victus, he said to himself and the others he had failed, "I'm sorry everyone...I wasn't strong enough to beat her...I'll see you later guys... goodbye.."

With that said, the huge blast Skarlet launched pushed him into the ground and then started to push him toward the core of the planet.

After a bit of tunneling with Skarlet's blast, the blast finally reached the core of the planet and incinterated Victus with it.

After that, that blast shot right through the planet causing it to explode in a massive, blinding explosion.

The last thing Skarlet remembered of that moment was seeing the planet blowing up, and her ship flying in auto pilot toward her to save her from the atmosphere being destroyed.

After that she then remembered the painful transformation of going back to normal state with her Fallen Angel wings and demon horns sinking back into her body like nothing ever happened. Then after that, she passed out from exhaustion.

She woke up a few hours later looking out the window to find the masses of molten rock that used to be a planet.

"Whoa, I caused that?" Skarlet said while looking at her hand.

Argos then said, "Well obviously, who else can go on a rage that bad." Skarlet then said, "True, but, I don't remember anything that just happened up to the point Victus pinned me down and then that surge of power."

Argos then said, "Oh that's what happens when you let the demonic power consume you. It happens usually when you lose focus on energy control in mid combat." Argos explained.

"Oooooohh. So that's what happened when I lost my memory on what happened."

Argos then said, "Yes, demonic energy, as you have seen, is alive in a sense, I'm the one keeping it from killing you right now. I let you have some when you want it, but your body lost focus and I couldn't hold much of it back anymore so that's why you had that massive power surge. Another feature of the demonic energy is that it can rapidly clone itself, so if I wasn't here to regulate it, you would literally explode from an energy overload."

"Ah" Skarlet said finally understanding why she lost her memories.

Argos then said, "Shouldn't you make it back to HQ to report your...uh...success?"

Skarlet's eyes then lit up at the question and then said, "Oh yeah, hehe."

She set the coordinates to go back and then off she went.

When she got back, she was greeted with a happy look from Toppo and a grumpy looking one from Jiren standing next to him.

Skarlet hopped out of her ship and said, "My mission was rough as you can see, but not tough enough to take me out." Toppo smiled and then said, "We already know, we saw the blast from here, almost across the galaxy, amazing Skarlet, simply outstanding." He said while clapping with his massive hands.

Jiren then struggled to say these words but he eventually said, "You...did...a good...job...cadet...keep up the good work." He then turned around with a grumpy look on his face again and walked away.

Toppo then smirked at Skarlet and said, "Oh by the way, you are no longer a cadet anymore, in fact, I think I will recruit you into my branch of the Pride Troopers, now how about it?"

Jiren spun around after hearing this, "Wait what?! Let her, into our squadron?! She is still in middle of her begginners training!"

Toppo waved him off and said, "That May be true but she already effortlessly blew up a planet, you even struggle to do that."

Skarlet then intervened and said, "Actually it took quite a lot of effort if I remember how much it exhausted me."

Toppo then let out a chuckle and then asked again, "Would you like to join me, Jiren, and Dyspo, plus the others."

Skarlet then said almost instantly, "Yes! Thank you so much for this opportunity! I won't let you down!"

Jiren then began to walk off again saying "You better not." and then left the scene.

Skarlet then went back to her room to go to sleep and awake the next day.

End of Chapter 18

Thanks for reading the 18th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This is probably one of my first steps into kicking this series into the tournament of power which I do plan on using all the universe 7 team. Well we will see when that happens, anyway see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	19. Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm

Welcome to the 19th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Don't really know what to say in this overview so I'm just gonna get the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 18 Recap:

Fallen Angel Skarlet finished off her fight with Victus with a huge beam clash, that ended in blowing up the whole planet. After that Skarlet finally receded back to her normal state and found out that the Fallen Angel form she has, only activates when an enormous amount of demonic energy is sent into her body. After the long explaination with Argos, Skarlet then flew off back to the HQ. When she got there she was congratulated by Toppo and surprisingly, Jiren as well. After the congratulating was done, Toppo then offered a spot on his team to Skarlet. She accepted and that's where the story left off at that point.

Chapter 19:

Skarlet woke up the next day feeling pretty anxious since she was literally promoted to Toppo's squadron alongside Jiren being in her team, "Oh god, I hope I don't screw up." Skarlet said to herself.

Argos then said, "You just blew up a planet with a strong adversary defending it, how can you possibly screw up?"

Skarlet then said, "Well if there is someone stronger than me -" she was cut off by Argos saying, "Don't think of such things, anyway, you have Toppo on your team, he can handle himself."

Skarlet then felt a little more relieved and then said, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

She then got up and put on her armor which was a little damaged from the fight she had yesterday, "Dammit, this was a gift from father."

She then walked off to her training room to lay out some frustration on her punching bag when she found some new armor with a note on it, "Noticed your armor was a little broken when you got back so I got you some more, it's tough, so you better not let me down if you are going to be on my team. - Jiren"

Skarlet gave the new set of armor a strange look since it came from Jiren of all people.

The armor was black and green with green shoulder straps instead of spaulders. She put it on and it was a perfect fit.

She tested it by punching herself in the stomach as hard as she could. Skarlet ended up not feeling any pain at all and the armor didn't even scratch either.

Skarlet almost yelled out, "WHAT!!" but she managed to keep it in her head.

She then walked out of her room to try and find Jiren to thank him. At first she could not find him, until she went down to the landing pad and found him staring at ships coming and going.

Skarlet walked up to him and Jiren tried not to look at her to keep his tough guy look going.

"Thanks for the armor Jiren, I really appreciate it." said Skarlet.

"Since you are on my team now, I have to look out for you, even if I think that you didn't truly earn your spot." Jiren said coldly.

Skarlet then said, "I understand, thanks again." She then ran off.

Jiren went back to looking grumpy while staring at the ships.

Skarlet then bumped into Toppo by mistake who then gave her a cheerful look and said, "Oh hello Skarlet, are you ready to go on our first mission together?"

Skarlet jumped at this question and said, "What! I thought there would be more time before we went on our first mission!"

Toppo then gave her a weird look and then said, "So you aren't going with us?"

Skarlet then said, "No, No! I'll go, I was just surprised is all."

Toppo returned back to his cheerful look and said, "Okay then, here we go!" He then led her to his team's ship and told her to get in, Jiren was following close behind.

Skarlet looked back and then said, "Oh hey Jiren! Are you excited for our first mission together?"

Jiren just coldly scoffed at her cheerfulness and then looked away.

After everyone got into their seats, Toppo started up the ship which roared to life and then lifted off the ground.

It didn't take long for Skarlet to realize who she was sitting next to who was none other than Dyspo the Swift.

He gave her a friendly wave when she looked over which she returned.

They the team flew off to their mission location.

After they arrived, everyone offloaded and stood in front of Toppo who then started giving a mission brief.

"Alright! This mission, we are taking down a criminal organization known as the Komatsuna Corps! We have intel that leads us to believe that near here is their head quarters! My team will go after the boss of the organization while the others attack the lower levels to distract them! IS EVERYONE CLEAR ON THIS?!?!?!"

"YES SIR!!!!" Everyone shouted.

Toppo then said, "Skarlet and Jiren! You are with me!"

Skarlet then said, "Understood!"

After that, everyone charged at a huge skyscraper that looked a little run down.

Everyone was making a battle cry as they ran in to the building to find no one in sight.

Toppo then said, "I have found a trap door, but it's sealed shut."

Skarlet then said, "I'll blast through it!"

Toppo then said, "That's why I let you on this squad Skarlet, you are always ready to do what's necessary."

Skarlet then nodded at Toppo and then walked over to the sealed trap door, and then stuck a "Mystic Bomber" on top of the door and then ran away as quick as she could.

The blast blew up several times which made a huge hole where the trap door used to be.

"NOW EVERYONE ATTACK!!!!!" Toppo yelled.

With that, everyone jumped into the hole Skarlet created with Toppo's team in the back.

When they landed in the facility, it looked like a high tech lair that contained lots of gadgets.

Then the first wave of attackers rushed in. The front line of the formation broke off to fight this first wave while the rest ran to the next level down.

After they reached the next level, there was another wave of enemies waiting which made the middle line of the formation break off to fight them. After that, there was only Toppo's group left, Skarlet, Toppo, and Jiren.

They ran to the next level down and found this one guy standing in front of them with some cool looking armor saying, "I am the one who guards this area! None shall pass-" he was interrupted by Skarlet planting his head in a wall while she ran by.

Toppo let out a small chuckle and said, "Nice one Skarlet."

Skarlet nodded at Toppo and then kept running.

They then reached a giant door which Toppo slowly pryed open with his massive arms.

Skarlet and Jiren squeezed passed the door and then Toppo followed.

After they made it in, there was a very tall man who looked like he was a saiyan staring with anger in their direction.

Skarlet stopped and instantly recognized this man, "Callion!?" she yelled while being absurdly confused and angry at the same time.

Callion then laughed evilly and then looked at her with a scarred face and pointed at her with a robotic arm, "You! I know you!" He then continued, "You are the reason I wasn't able to fully regenerate in the healing machine!"

Skarlet then looked passed him to find another saiyan behind Callion who also fueled Skarlet with anger.

It was none other than Komatsuna, the man responsible for her mother's death. Skarlet then pointed at Komatsuna and yelled, "YOU!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOM!!!!"

She then managed to power up to Super Saiyan Demon 2 within an instant from how mad she was.

Komatsuna then said, "I know what I did to your mother, however, I won't be the first to fight you." He then continued, "Callion here will be the warm up routine before you take me on, sound good?"

Skarlet grit her teeth in anger and then eventually said, "Yeah, that's good, then I can kill two instead of just one." She then continued, "I'll send out Toppo first." Callion nodded and powered up to Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat.

He then looked at Toppo with a burning anger in his eyes.

Toppo then looked at him with a pity in his eyes.

They both then slid into there combat stances and then prepared for the coming battle.

End of Chapter 19

Thanks for reading chapter 19 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This is the chapter that I am most proud of at the time I wrote this so far. Anyway see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	20. Chapter 20: Another Scarlet Hero?

Welcome to chapter 20 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter will most definitely be in with some of the more exciting ones, I'm thinking of introducing a new character in this chapter if I get the chance and if not it will be in the next chapter. Anyway let's get on with the 20th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 19 Recap:

Last time, Skarlet was assigned to Toppo's squadron and was shipped off to a mission where she and the rest of the squad, had to assassinate the leader of Komatsuna Corps. who was known as Komatsuna. It took two lines of there squad for the main attack squad to finally make it to the boss's chambers where Skarlet, Toppo, and Jiren, found Komatsuna inside the room, but in front of him, a saiyan that made Skarlet have chills run down her spine. It was Callion, he wasn't able to be fully regenerated by the healing machine so he had a robotic arm and an eyepatch where his eye used to be with a scar running down the missing eye. Callion was the one sent out to fight before Komatsuna and because of that, Skarlet let Toppo have the first fight. The chapter starts off at this point, enjoy.

Chapter 20:

Skarlet watched in wonder as Toppo had such a calm attitude towards fighting a guy so formidable.

He was already in Super Saiyan 2 as well, so that meant he was already absurdly powerful.

Argos then said, "Who do you think will win? My money is on the big guy."

Skarlet then said back to him in her head, "First of all, you have no money, second, they are both big guys, and third, it's rude to bet on a fight to the death, especially when it comes to your friends included in the battle."

Argos then said, "Okay fine I won't bet, you didn't say that I couldn't bet in secret though."

He then stopped talking at that.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Why do I feel a familiar power approaching us? I haven't felt this power since that one time I was ten years old."

She then shrugged it off and then went back to watching the fight.

She saw Toppo so far overpowering Callion somehow, by putting him in an armlock and slowly ripping his robotic arm off.

After a few more seconds of wrenching at the arm, it popped off and then Toppo crushed it in his bare hand.

Toppo then looked at him with a very scary, angry look and said, "You will pay for causing Skarlet over there, so much pain and then daring to survive what she did for JUSTICE!!!" he said while yelling at the part when he said "Justice".

With that he back handed Callion across the room which planted him in a wall, making parts of the wall fly off and smash into the ground.

After that devastating attack, Toppo then raised his arm and pointed all five fingers at Callion, then, five orange blasts appeared on Toppo's fingertips which then it turned into a barrage of many orange blasts of high explosive power.

Callion was blown through the wall into another room on the other side, but Callion took advantage of the smoke that was cast by the blasts and charged up a one handed "Raging Inferno Energy Wave".

Skarlet couldn't help but yell, "LOOK OUT!!!"

The smoke quickly turned into a bright orange and then into the massive beam, Toppo tried to stop it with his bare hands, but didn't realize the power behind it, and he was pushed into the wall on the other side of the room from where he made a hole in the wall.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Toppo yelled out as he was pushed against the wall.

The blast then detonated with Toppo still at the end of it and when the smoke cleared, it was revealed, that Toppo was knocked unconcious by the force of the explosion.

Skarlet then gave Callion a furious look, like she was ready to rip his head clean off with her bare hands without a second thought, "HOW DARE YOU CALLION!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAYY!!!!" Skarlet yelled at Callion while turning into Super Saiyan Demon 2.

Her eyes looked almost as if the irises were on fire. But before she could fight, Skarlet noticed that Jiren already left, probably out of disinterest, "But how could he leave us at this time?" Skarlet asked herself.

She then crouched down to prepare to launch at Callion when all of a sudden he said, "Careful!" He then continued, "Make sure your first shot counts, because if you waste it..." he then gave her a grim look, like the one he gave Dakon before killing him, and then he finished his sentence saying, "You're gonna regret it."

Skarlet had heard enough she then launched at Callion with such force that the floor behind her exploded into rubble flying backwards as she flew at Callion with brutal force, her fist connected with his face and it was like the first time she tried this, he was only moved back six steps and he started to laugh, "Hahahaha, now start regretting."

He then grabbed her arm that she punched him with and started to slam her around the room and then threw her at the ceiling which knocked her up one level where another war was going on.

A low level grunt tried to attack her while she was up there but he simply punched him in the throat so hard his head popped off.

Skarlet then jumped back down and then tried to heel drop Callion from the air while she was falling.

Callion saw right through this move and then grabbed her foot and threw her into a wall which embedded her in it.

She was stuck on the wall with the steel beams bent around her arms.

She tried to escape, but it didn't work, the metal used in the beams were too strong.

Skarlet then looked up and saw Callion charging up that red beam that killed Dakon before, she tried harder to get out, and was starting to panic, "I'm not gonna die here! I can't die here!" Skarlet kept yelling over and over thinking that it would save her for some reason.

Callion was about to fire his beam when all of a sudden, a man came charging in at almost light speed, and slammed a fist into Callion's already not-so perfect face.

Callion went barreling through the hole Toppo recently made, and kept going through more and more walls.

Skarlet looked up at her hero, and was surprised by who it was, it was the familiar power she was feeling nearby.

It was Aikan, her older brother, who also had red hair and eyes like her.

Skarlet hasn't seen him since he decided he wanted to become a professional assassin and left the planet to go train to do so.

Skarlet almost cried when seeing her long lost older brother who then freed her from the metal bars that restrained her.

"Hiya Skarlet." He said while giving her a casual wave.

"So that's all I get, a casual hello, after all the years you disappeared?" Skarlet said while majorly disappointed.

Aikan then said, "Well at least I'm a professional assassin now." He said while giving her a arguementative look.

Skarlet then asked, "Why are you here then if you are a professional assassin? Shouldn't you be ready at all times for a call?"

Aikan then said, "Well actually, my job is to kill that guy." He said while pointing directly at Komatsuna.

Komatsuna then said, "Dear god how many people want me dead?"

Skarlet looked at him and said, "Really? You are actually wondering why people want you dead?"

Komatsuna then replied, "Actually I think I get it now."

Skarlet nodded at him as if saying, "You better"

Aikan was about to charge at Komatsuna when Callion came back from the massive distance he was punched.

"How dare you?!" Callion roared, "I was about to kill that bitch, and you ruined it!"

Skarlet then gave him an offended look and said, "Bitch am I?"

Then Aikan said, "Of course I ruined it, that "bitch", is my little sister, and I don't take kindly to fuckers like you trying to kill her."

Aikan then went Super Saiyan and asked Skarlet, "Do you wanna try that team combo we were trying to make up as kids?"

Skarlet nodded and they got into their old fighting stances that looked way to over dramatic for a real fight.

Callion laughed at them and then tried to attack them.

Aikan then yelled, "NOW!!!" and they both of them punched Callion in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Then they both spin kicked him in the gut making the injury he received worse while making him fly back, then they jumped forward and punched him in the face at the same time which ended up knocking him out.

"Do you think that's enough Skarlet?" Aikan asked Skarlet.

Which Skarlet answered with, "No." and she charged up a low powered "Skarlet Buster" and fired it at him, vaporizing him yet again.

"Now who's the bitch?" said Skarlet with an evil grin.

Aikan then finally asked, "Oh yeah, almost forgot to ask, what happened to your hair, it used to be all red, now it's gold and red?"

Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah, you haven't seen this yet, I call it Super Saiyan Demon 2, a step above Super Saiyan Demon." She said while activating her form's aura showing that it was indeed a form.

"Cool." Aikan said.

"So that it? It's just cool." Skarlet said while disappointed again.

"No, no, it's cool and all, but I'm more focused on the big boss man getting up from his chair to fight us."

Skarlet then looked past her brother and saw that Komatsuna was getting up to fight.

Both Skarlet and Aikan got into their real combat stances.

Komatsuna then said, "You two will soon see that I am not a pushover like General Callion.

He then got into a charge up stance and then the building started to shake.

Skarlet then said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Aikan patted her on that back as if saying, "I know you can handle it"

After a bit of yelling from Komatsuna, an extremely bright golden light started to emit from him.

His hair then turned gold, and then it started to grow.

Skarlet went wide eyed and said, "What the hell is that form?"

Aikan then said, "I've only met one other individual who had this form, he named it, Super Saiyan 3."

Skarlet was then shaken up by hearing that this form was beyond Super Saiyan 2.

Komatsuna finished his transformation and then gave them an evil grin.

Skarlet then said, "I can probably try and get more power while controlling it, but I'll need some time to achieve that kind of power."

Aikan then said while sighing, "Okay, I'll try and hold him off I guess." He then powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and then charged at Komatsuna with blinding speed.

The punches sounded like a machine gun going off.

While all this was happening, Skarlet was in her charge up stance, and was trying to power up.

She then warned Argos, "ARGOS!!! I'm going to need more power, prepare to regulate more demonic energy than normal!"

Argos then said, "WHAT?!?! YOU ARE TRYING TO TRANCEND AGAIN?!?!"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah sorry, but I really need to."

Argos then said, "Well okay, I'll try to handle this, just try and get all of your own power going before using demon energy."

Skarlet then said, "Okay, here it goes!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA..." Skarlet started her power up.

Her gold and red aura started to swirl even quicker than in Super Saiyan Demon 2, and the red electricity was sparking even more often, sometimes the electricity completely spiraled around her completely.

The building shook even more violently than when Komatsuna transformed.

Her eyes started to glow even brighter than before, her hair started to glow as much as her eyes after a bit of more charging.

"Okay, that's all of my power!" Skarlet yelled at Argos.

Argos then said to Skarlet, "Okay here's some demonic energy."

The energy caused Skarlet to make a substantial shockwave from the sudden energy received.

"HERE WE GO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" She started to yell even louder than before.

Her hair started to grow longer and longer, but for some reason, her eyebrows stayed, even though it seemed as if she was achieving the form Komatsuna was in, and he lost his eyebrows from his.

"No matter, not losing eyebrows is a good thing." Skarlet said to herself.

Then her aura shot up into the ceiling so hard that it busted a hole all the way to the surface, causing rubble to fly everywhere. A few grunts were incinerated by the beam that was shot upwards.

After the aura was done firing into the sky, there was a very pissed off Skarlet, standing ready to rip Komatsuna's head off, she cracked her knuckles and said in a grim voice, "Now you can fight me while I'm in Super Saiyan Demon 3!"

Komatsuna stopped fighting Aikan, and looked over at Skarlet who was newly transformed and then said, "Ah, now there's a challenge."

Skarlet gave him an extremely angry look, and was righteous to do so since he killed her mom.

"ALRIGHT NOW BRING IT!!!!" They both yelled.

End of Chapter 20

Thanks for reading chapter 20 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Hope you liked the new character introduction and new form achieved, see you next time in the next chapter where you find out how the fights ends on The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	21. Chapter 21: Push the Boundaries

Welcome to the 21st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This is a chapter I've been planning for a while, I just hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I did when I thought of it. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 20 Recap:

Toppo was fighting Callion and managed to pull of his robotic arm, after that he crushed the robotic arm he just ripped off. Then he threw Callion through a wall making a huge hole in it and uncovering another room. Then Callion got mad, and unleashed his "Raging Inferno Energy Wave" which directly hit Toppo and then detonated a huge explosion, knocking Toppo unconcious. Skarlet then got really mad and powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 2 right away, and tried to punch him as hard as she can, but Callion managed to take the blow, and then grabbed her arm and slammed her around then threw her through the ceiling. When Skarlet came back down, she tried to heel drop Callion, but he saw that attack coming too, and grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall, embedding her in it. She was unable to move, and saw Callion charging up the very same move that killed Dakon. But just before he fired it, a mysterious warrior came flying through the door, faster than anyone could see. The mysterious warrior punched Callion in the face with all the momentum he built up, making Callion go flying through several walls. It was then revealed that this mysterious warrior was Skarlet's brother, Aikan. He left Skarlet at ten years of age when he wanted to become a professional assassin, and by how he looked, he looked like he achieved his goal. He then pulled Skarlet out of the wall, and then turned Super Saiyan when he noticed Callion was coming back. When he came back, Skarlet and Aikan, used their old team attack combo they practiced as kids. They both punched him in the gut simultaneously, then both kicked him in the gut, and then kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Skarlet didn't feel like that was enough, and decided to erase him again with a "Skarlet Red Buster". Then Komatsuna, the leader of Komatsuna Corps., stood up and powered up to Super Saiyan 3 surprisingly. Aikan told Skarlet to power up to full power while he holds him off. Skarlet nodded and then started to break her limits. It took a while, but she reached the level of Super Saiyan Demon 3. She cracked her knuckles and then they both yelled "ALRIGHT, BRING IT ON!!!!!".

Chapter 21:

Skarlet was in her Super Saiyan Demon 3 state finally, she was ready to fight the killer of her mother.

Skarlet grabbed her cape and threw it off.

Then as she glared at him, her eyes seemed to glow so bright that Komatsuna could have sworn they lit on fire.

"Prepare to die!" yelled Skarlet as she charged a "Mystic Bomber" and threw it at Komatsuna, who then dodged it, and it exploded his chair and the wall behind it.

"Damn you!! That chair was very expensive!" Komatsuna yelled.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Really? That's all you care about? Your chair?"

"Not really, but you still shouldn't blow up people's stuff you know." Komatsuna said.

Skarlet then frowned at him and said, "It isn't nice to kill people's parents, but you have probably already done that."

Komatsuna then gave her an angry look and said, "Let's just get the fight going."

With that, they charged off at eachother faster than Aikan could see, the punches sounded like a Gatling gun going off.

Skarlet was punching as fast she could while screaming, " HHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!! I WILL KILL YOOOUUUU!!!!!"

Komatsuna was barely able to keep his guard up, since all of Skarlet's punches were hurting his arms pretty bad and they were not stopping.

He then found an opening and slipped out of Skarlet's combo, and then kicked her in the back of the head.

Skarlet then turned around quicker than Komatsuna anticipated, and then he got punched in the face at full power sending him through ten of his facilities' walls.

Before Skarlet tried to follow up another punch, she heard the voice of Komatsuna saying, "Do you think we can take this outside? We are really tearing up this place."

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Ugh fine, let's go out the giant hole I made in the ceiling."

Komatsuna nodded and followed her outside.

They landed across from eachother and stared at each other with absolute hatred. Skarlet then shouted, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!"

Skarlet's fists then lit up with bright red fire that stayed on her hands.

Skarlet then let out a menacing laugh, and then charged at Komatsuna yet again, but this time she only targeted one arm, the left one, since it was the one on the front of his block.

Her punch speed was increased by the technique she used as she was punching at Mach speeds at Komatsuna's left arm.

Eventually, after the one hundredth punch, which actually didn't take long, his arm made a crunch noise and he hollared out in pain, "AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

He then kept trying to block Skarlet's relentless assault with his right palm of his hand.

His blocks were mostly successful, except for the tricky ones Skarlet threw at him which connected to his gut or face or sometimes the legs.

Skarlet then stopped punching him all of a sudden, and Komatsuna was still doing block attempts before realizing she stopped.

"I will give you one chance Komatsuna, turn yourself in, and I might spare you."

Komatsuna acts offended at this offer and said, "How dare you think of me as such a weakling! I'll make you pay!"

Skarlet sneered at this comment and then said, "Yeah, like that can happen." and then smirked at him.

Komatsuna then gave her an extremely angry look, and then vanished from Skarlet's sight, it then turned out Komatsuna was above Skarlet, he was charging up a pure white ki blast, which he then aimed at Skarlet and then fired it at her while yelling, "BLINDING WRATH!!!!"

The seemingly small beam then turned into a massive one and hit Skarlet, but she managed to block it.

The blast was pressing her to the ground to the point she had to lay down on the ground while still trying to hold it without it exploding.

The blast then got stronger and it started to crack the ground around Skarlet, it wasn't long before she started to sink down from the ground collapsing.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I have got to get out of this, or I'll be dead within a few seconds."

With that thought she powered up some more with demonic energy as the red electricity sparked up all around her and her eyes glowed extremely bright.

Then Skarlet pushed back on the blast, she felt a crunching feeling in her arm, as a sharp pain shot through her arm making her bare her teeth, she recognized it as her right arm was about to break from the sheer force she was fighting, but that didn't stop her, she kept pushing and pushing until she stood up fully.

Then she tried to get the blast a little further pushed back so she could get a stable stance going.

Her right arm finally made a snapping noise and saw that her right arm was bleeding bad, and it hurt pretty bad but she still kept pushing until she had a stable stance. She then pulled her right arm and started to charge up her "Skarlet Buster" while she was panting and baring her teeth extremely hard from the pain. Skarlet thought to herself, "Just...one...more...push!"

She then fired the blast that matched the size of the "Blinding Wrath" even though her arm was starting to hurt extremely bad, she still kept trying to fire the blast.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Skarlet was trying her absolute best while unleashing her full power.

Her blast got halfway across the clash until she wasn't able to focus on energy anymore because her arm hurt too much to the point she thought she was gonna never be able to use that arm again as she slightly screamed from the pain, "NYAAAHH!!!!!" As she fell to one knee.

She was about to give up until she felt the pressure release a bit in the clash.

Skarlet looked beside her and saw Aikan. "Wouldn't be much of a brother if I didn't help at all now would I?" Aikan said sarcastically.

Skarlet smiled at him as if saying, "Thanks" and then tried to do one more push as Aikan helped her, both Aikan and Skarlet screamed, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Komatsuna then got a worried look on his face as Skarlet now had a chance of killing him.

"NO I WONT LET YOU BEAT ME!!!!" Komatsuna was yelling as he added more power to his blast, to the point he wasn't able to hold his Super Saiyan 3 anymore and went down to Super Saiyan 2.

The blast then doubled in size and then Aikan had to pull out his trump card, he then charged up to full power while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

His hair then started to glow brighter and then started to grow.

"You have Super Saiyan 3 too!?" asked Skarlet.

Aikan didn't answer, he was focused on keeping the clash stable while transforming.

His hair grew to full length and the he was ready with blue electricity sparking around him.

Aikan then yelled out, "OKAY, GIVE HIM ALL THAT YOU GOT!!!!!"

Skarlet nodded and tried to unleash as much power as possible.

Both Aikan and Skarlet were screaming again, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The "Skarlet Buster" then tripled in size and completely dominated Komatsuna.

It didn't vaporize him to Skarlet and Aikan's surprise, it only severely injured him.

Skarlet then looked at the ground to see a puddle of blood on the ground about 1 meter in diameter. Skarlet couldn't help but gag a bit when she saw it. She then almost fell over from blood loss but caught herself and then slowly walked over to Komatsuna who was still breathing.

She picked him up by the neck with her left arm since her right was almost completely destroyed.

"Now to have my revenge." She dropped him in the ground and aimed a "Skarlet Buster" at low power at his head.

Komatsuna then said, "No wait! Don't kill me! I'll give you money! Cool weapons! Anything! Pleeeeease! Just let me liiiiiive!"

Skarlet then gave him a menacing smirk and then said, "Why should I spare you if you didn't spare my mother?"

Komatsuna then had a look that looked like he was saying, "I give up" and with that, Skarlet fired the blast she was holding at his head, blowing it off.

After that, Skarlet fell back into her normal state, panting and then she fell over and passed out from the loss of energy and pain she was in.

Aikan picked her up and said, "You did good Skarlet, I hope we'll meet again. Goodbye for now."

He set her down next to Toppo but not at a weird closeness, just close enough for him to notice when he regains consciousness.

Aikan then dissappeared and went back to wherever he came from.

After Toppo woke up, he noticed Skarlet passed out on the ground with a bloodied arm, and noticed no one else around and then realized that Skarlet won the day.

He stood up, and said, "You did good kid." and then picked up Skarlet to take her back to the ship.

He announced to the rest of the squadron that they have won, and they were leaving so then the rest of the squad killed their last targets and then ran back to the ship.

Toppo lay Skarlet down at her seat, and Dyspo sat next to her with a worried look on his face.

When Skarlet awoke, Dyspo asked her, "What the hell happened while you were fighting whoever you were fighting?"

Skarlet then gave him a weak smile and said, "I was just in a small fight with their boss, he broke my arm with a pretty powerful blast, that's why it's all bloody like it is."

Dyspo then gave her a look of disbelief and said, "There is no way, you took on the big boss without anyone's help."

Toppo then said, "Actually it's true, I was unconcious for most of the fight, Skarlet dealt with everything."

Skarlet then said, "Actually, I didn't handle everything, my brother, Aikan came to assassinate Komatsuna so he helped me win."

Toppo then widened his eyes when he heard the name Aikan and then the word assassinate and then said, "So your brother is the professional assassin Aikan Sarenova?!"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah, he may be the best in the universe. But I'm not sure yet since he is the only assassin I've met."

Toppo then said, "Well I would have never thought in any of my days, that I'd ever see a Sarenova join the Pride Troopers. Life is strange."

Skarlet then said, "Are you afraid of him or something?"

Then Toppo said, "No, just that I know him pretty well, as in he killed my brother since he was into a lot of crime."

Skarlet then said, "Ooooh, I see now." with all that said, they then flew back off to the HQ.

End of Chapter 21

Thanks for reading chapter 21 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This would have to be another one of my favorite chapters because of the intense combat. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	22. Chapter 22: An Invite from the Gods

Welcome to the 22nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This might be the chapter that gets the story heading toward the tournament of power, I apologize if I don't, but anyway, let's just get on with the next chapter of The HellFighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 21 Recap:

Skarlet had just achieved Super Saiyan Demon 3, and was attacking the murderer of her mother, Komatsuna. It started off with a simple punch combo clash, it then escalated to powerful strikes being landed in strategic moments in the fight. Then when Komatsuna realized there wasn't much room to fight, he offered to take the fight outside, which Skarlet agreed to. When they made it outside, Skarlet used a new technique called the "Skarlet Blazing Fists" which lit her hands ablaze with bright red fire, much like the "Skarlet Flames" move. Skarlet was punching Komatsuna faster and faster thanks to her power up from the "Skarlet Blazing Fists" technique. Eventually Skarlet punches Komatsuna away from her, which was a massive mistake, which he took advantage of. He vanished from Skarlet's vision and then reappeared above her. He then charged up a huge blast that was called "Blinding Wrath" which Skarlet tried to block which was another huge mistake. Skarlet was being pushed into the ground by the high powered blast and it was only getting worse. Skarlet then tried to push the blast back so she could fire her "Skarlet Red Buster" and take out Komatsuna. Skarlet's right arm was starting to break and bleed a lot but she powered through until she fired the "Skarlet Red Buster" with her right arm, and it turned out that she still didn't have enough power to beat him, it was then that Aikan decided to help her out and push along with Skarlet. The "Skarlet Red Buster" then grew three fold, and completely consumed the "Blinding Wrath" beam. The end of the clash didn't kill Komatsuna, however, Skarlet found him lying on the ground and picked him up by the neck. She then threw him to the ground and blasted his head off, and then passed out from exhaustion and pain. Aikan then picked her up and dropped her by Toppo who, when he woke up, never saw Aikan around and found Skarlet unconcious next to him, so he took the rest of the surviving squadron back to HQ.

Chapter 22:

The ship then landed back at HQ, and Skarlet was the first one loaded off while being carried by Dyspo and Toppo since she didn't have the energy to stand. They carried her to the medical room of the HQ.

There, she then received treatment for her broken arm and the bleeding, and the janitors took care of the trail of blood that was made by her bleeding arm. Then after that, Skarlet passed out.

She awoke later to find Toppo looking over at her with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" asked Skarlet.

Toppo then let out a sigh of relief and said, "I was just worried you wouldn't make it, it's the worst condition I've ever seen you in so obviously I was worried."

Skarlet then smirked at him and said, "It'll take more than that to kill me." Skarlet then continued, "I should probably get some more rest before I'm needed on another mission."

Before she did go back to sleep, Toppo said, "Wait, there is actually someone here to see you, a very, important, person, and I cannot stress enough on how important he is."

Skarlet then asked, "Who?"

Her question was answered by a clown in an Egyptian looking costume as he walked up and gave a casual wave.

The clown then opened his mouth to speak and said, " Greetings, I'm the God of Destruction for this Universe, I believe we have met before that one time."

He then continued, "Let me introduce myself fully, I am Vermound, the God of Destruction, the reason I am here is to say that I've noticed your effectiveness in battle, and I want you to consider a request I have for you."

Toppo's eyes widened when he heard this but didn't say anything.

Vermound then cleared his throat and then said, "How would you feel about being one of the ten members I have going into the Tournament of Power?"

Skarlet then gave him a confused look and asked back, "What's a Tournament of Power?"

Vermound looked legitimately surprised about her lack of knowledge about the subject and then returned to his smug look and answered, "The Tournament of Power is a Tournament that makes all the lower level universes compete against eachother in order to obtain wish granting orbs known as, The Super Dragon Balls."

Skarlet then said, "Seems easy enough."

Vermound then said, "I wasn't finished, anyway the other reason I want you to fight is that the losers of this tournament..." he paused for a moment, "will be erased from existence." he ended off the sentence with a grim looking face.

Skarlet's eyes widened and it took a moment for her to find the correct words but she eventually said, "Since you've actually come for me to ask me, I assume you have already looked for other fighters before me, and found that I'm stronger...so why not? I'll fight the other universes till the very end!" Skarlet said all determined and almost slammed her fist into her palm but then remembered her arm was broken.

Vermound gave her a cheerful smile and said, "Good, I'll be back in two months, that's when the Tournament begins."

Skarlet then said, "Roger that!" She said while saluting.

He then touched the shoulder of his blue skinned, assistant and then warped off into distant space.

After that, Skarlet went back to sleep to rest up so she can train the next day. It was now the day her arm was healed enough to hit things.

She almost instantly sprinted to her room to go train but accidentally bumped into Jiren along the way, "Watch where you are going!" Jiren said while turning around to face her and glared at her menacingly.

Skarlet gave him a embarrassed smile, and said, "Sorry Jiren, just excited to train."

Jiren then asked, "What for?"

Skarlet answered, "I'm training for the Tournament of Power, I was just invited to it by Vermound, The God of Destruction."

Jiren then gave her a look of surprise and said, "Same here, why were you invited if he only needed the strongest of fighters?"

Skarlet then gave him an offended look and said, "I am one of the strongest, have you even seen my new form, Super Saiyan Demon 3?"

Jiren then shook his head and then said, "No, but it's probably weaker than me."

Skarlet then said, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you can't be defeated by a surprise attack."

Jiren then scoffed at her and walked away before he got pissed off.

With that all out of the way, Skarlet finally made it back to her room where she then bolted to her training room and went to the gravity chamber. She turned the gravity up to 100x normal gravity and then thought to herself, "Too light."

She then turned it up to 400x normal gravity and thought to herself again, "Now this is more like it!"

She then began doing her normal workout routine while in the 400x gravity.

She stayed in there until dark, and came out all stiff and sore. She was almost ready for bed, but she grabbed a drink and a snack before that and then went to sleep.

The next day, Skarlet found herself to be still sore from her intense training yesterday, so she decided that she would do training later when she was up to it.

Skarlet stepped out of her room, and decided to walk around HQ.

It was not long before she encountered Dyspo walking the halls just like she was.

Skarlet waved and then said, "Hey Dyspo, were you invited to the Tournament of Power too?"

Dyspo then gave her a surprised look, just like Jiren and said, "What? You're going too?"

Skarlet was about to get upset but before she did, Dyspo then continued on with his sentence saying, "Because that is excellent! You were just the person who I was hoping would be on the team! We are gonna win for sure!"

Skarlet then gave him a fist bump and walked away with a smirk.

Then she walked around outside where the ships were coming and going to and from their missions.

Skarlet sat down near a tree that was planted in a garden, it didn't give her much shade, but there was at least SOME shade.

Skarlet then took a deep breathe and then laid back and actually fell asleep.

When she awoke, she found herself face to face with Toppo who was then starting to say something.

Skarlet didn't catch the first part of his sentence but she heard this, "...find you sleeping under the tree relaxing while we are all training so we could be stronger."

Skarlet woke up fully and then said, "Wha...Whaddya mean?"

Then she came to her senses, "Oh shit! I gotta get training!"

Skarlet jumped up and bolted back to her training room. She did the same as yesterday, and then went back to sleep.

End of Chapter 22

Thanks for reading chapter 22 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry about making this chapter so boring, but I thought I should give the story a break before some more action to keep it from getting old, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	23. Chapter 23: The Combo Specialist

Welcome to the 23rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I will try to make this chapter have a little more kick than the last one, but I did write this while I was tired so no promises. Anyway, this is the 23rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 22 Recap:

Skarlet has made it back to the HQ of the pride troopers. She was rushed to medical as soon as they landed because Skarlet had a really bad arm injury that was bleeding badly. When they got her there, she received treatment for her wounds, and then Skarlet passed out from the loss of blood. When she woke up, she found a clown waiting to talk to her. He introduced himself as Vermound the God of Destruction. He offered Skarlet a spot in the team on the Tournament of Power and explained what it was. Skarlet accepted Vermound's offer which made him smile and then he left after saying his thanks. The tournament began in two months and with that, Skarlet fell back asleep until she recovered enough to go train in her room. On her way she accidentally bumped into Jiren who was also offered to go into the Tournament of Power. Jiren was surprised that Skarlet was going and also a little jealous but then he just scoffed at her and walked away, slightly upset. Skarlet then decided to finally get back to her room to train and went to her gravity chamber and set it to 400x normal gravity. After that, she went to sleep, then woke up the next day, and did the same thing the next day. (Pretty boring, I know)

Chapter 23:

Skarlet woke up the next morning feeling almost fully recovered from her fight so she decided that maybe she should try and get an easy mission to do so she doesn't get rusty.

She went down to Toppo's office and asked, "Do you have any missions I can take alone?"

Toppo's eyes widened and then he said, "Aren't you injured? You shouldn't be going on a mission if you are hurt."

Skarlet then waved him off and then said, "I'll be fiiiine, you worry too much."

Then Toppo said, "Very well, if you insist."

He then uploaded the mission information on her device that tracks her missions.

Skarlet looked at him and then said, "Thanks, I'll be back pretty soon."

She then walked out the door and then Toppo let out a sigh and said, "I swear that stubbornness is gonna be the death of you someday."

Skarlet was now getting in her ship, then when she got in, she hit the start engine button and then the jets roared to life.

After a bit of warming up, the ship lifted off the ground and then took off towards Skarlet's next mission, which was to stop a big robbery operation on a nearby planet.

It only took Skarlet a few hours to get to the planet and she landed behind a police blockade.

"What's the issue?" asked Skarlet to a large, lizard-like person.

The lizard man then said while turning around, "There are about five robbers in the bank, and they have hostages."

When he fully turned around and saw how short Skarlet was compared to him, he then asked, "So how will you be able to help us?"

Skarlet then looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm waaayy stronger than I look."

The lizard man then raised an eyebrow as if he was in disbelief.

"Just wait and see what happens." Skarlet said while walking toward the bank.

She approached the bank's door, and then lightly punched the door, which made the door go flying off the hinges.

"Knock knock!" Skarlet yelled while entering the bank.

One of the robbers who was also a lizard man said, "Don't you take another step closer, or I'll- huh?"

He was interupted by Skarlet, who just moved quicker than he could see and reappeared right in front of him.

Skarlet then said, "You'll do what?"

The robber then changed his sentence and then said, "Well, now I'll just crush you!"

He then tried to do a sledgehammer punch on Skarlet which, to counter, she just simply punched him in the crotch since she was way shorter than him.

He fell to his knees and said, "You...are so...cruel." then he fell over unconcious.

"So, where are the rest of you!" Skarlet yelled through the bank halls.

No one answered, so she just went for a walk around the halls.

Eventually, one of them tried to sneak attack her from around the corner with a crowbar, which was then grabbed by Skarlet and then she pulled him closer and she said, "How dare you underestimate me to the point that you would think that would work on me."

The sneak attacker then said, "How are you this strong!?"

Skarlet then said, "I'm just a Saiyan, and a pride trooper all at once, it tends to make a strong warrior out of people like me."

The robber then went wide eyed and Skarlet then thought that she gave him enough time, she then punched him in the face, making him let go of the crowbar.

The robber then staggered around for a moment, dazed from the massive impact on his face.

Then Skarlet did an unnecessarily complicated barrelroll kick.

The cool looking kick landed on his head, which knocked him out almost instantly.

Skarlet then landed in a cool crouching stance that looked way too over dramatic, and then she looked back up, and spotted her next target trying to make a run for it.

She grinned like a psychopath and then launched at him as fast as she could, which made a shockwave that made papers fly everywhere.

Skarlet then punched the runner right in the head as hard as she could and it actually snapped his neck from the impact.

"Oops" Skarlet said, and then she calmed herself down before she accidentally killed anyone else.

Then another one of the robbers tried to shoot her by jumping out of a corner, but it was all in vain as she was too strong for bullets to affect her, she just slowly walked towards him while the bullets bounced off of her.

Before she could do anything to him, one of the bullets richocheted off of her and it killed him.

Skarlet then said to herself, "That one doesn't count does it?"

Skarlet then went on the search for the last one which actually did something unexpected, he jumped down from the second level of the bank, and landed on her while repeatedly punching her which she effortlessly blocked all of them.

Skarlet then said, "Ugh, when I heard Toppo say that this was an easy mission, I didn't think that it would be fucking pathetic."

The robber then got pissed off at that remark and tried to roundhouse kick her which it did actually connect.

Skarlet's head was cocked to the right from the impact, and then she said, "Congratulations, you managed to slightly hurt me, your reward is..." she then gave him a sinister grin, "a mutilation session!"

Skarlet then kicked his knee which broke his leg, and then as he tried to crawl away, she stepped on his arm, which broke it.

She was about to do more harm, but then a police officer ran in and made her stop, which she didn't refuse so she just left after taking the reward. Skarlet then got back into her ship and went back to HQ.

When she made it back, she went back to Toppo's office to have a word with him.

"What the hell was that weak pile of nothing?" Skarlet asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

Toppo then said, "I didn't want you to get hurt, so I put you on an easier mission than usual."

Skarlet then said, "Well I accidentally killed two people at that mission because I was too strong."

Toppo then said, "A necessary sacrifice."

Which made Skarlet ask, "Sacrifice for what?" but Toppo didn't answer.

So Skarlet just left, and went back to her room to train.

After her training session, she went back to bed, to try and sleep off what had just happened.

The next morning, she went back down to Toppo's office to see if she could get a better mission than last time.

Skarlet asked him, "Do you have a mission that would be at least at the level of what you would rate of the power of Callion?"

Toppo then said, "Someone is thinking high of themselves today."

Then he uploaded a mission to Skarlet's device and then Skarlet said, "Thanks." and then she went to her ship to go to the mission.

It took her a whole day to get to the planet and she noticed that there was yet another Komatsuna war frigate orbiting the planet.

Skarlet let out a sigh and said to herself, "Ugh here we go again."

Argos then said, "Didn't we already kill Komatsuna?"

Skarlet then said, "There are still some loyal to his cause, and other generals of his."

Argos then said, "Ah, I get it now."

Skarlet then flew off toward the planet under attack.

When she landed, she almost instantly spotted the General this time, she walked off on that direction. When the general spotted her, she said, "Oh? And who might you be?"

Skarlet then walked up and said, "Name's Skarlet, your boss murdered my mother, and I'm about to murder you too bitch."

The General then jumped down and landed in front of Skarlet and said, "I guess I'll introduce myself as well, since we're about to fight anyway, my name is General Mizuna."

With that, Mizuna tried to sucker punch Skarlet, but Skarlet caught it, and then turned Super Saiyan Demon after catching her hand.

Skarlet's grip was locked at this point which made Mizuna say, "Hey, let me go!"

Mizuna was scratching at Skarlet's hand to try and escape.

Skarlet then smirked and then threw her into the ground and then shouted, "MYSTIC BOMBER!!!" and then fired it at her stomach, which then flew up about fifty times before the explosions subsided.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Mizuna was almost fine. She came stumbling out of the crater the blast left behind.

Skarlet then asked, "How did you just get out of that almost fine?"

Then Mizuna started to laugh like she went psycho and then said, "I wasn't promoted to general for no reason."

After saying that, she then powered up to Super Saiyan 2 which made Skarlet bring her guard up again.

Mizuna then charged at Skarlet and started to punch Skarlet relentlessly.

Skarlet then smirked and said while blocking her, "You are eventually gonna get tired of doing that."

Mizuna then continued to punch without saying anything, she just laughed like a psycho the whole time.

Skarlet was still blocking after about an hour of the start of Mizuna's combo, she was still going, and Skarlet's arms were starting to hurt pretty bad.

"How much energy do you have, Jesus!" Skarlet asked in surprise.

Mizuna then finally said, "I specialize in combo striking, the more I hit you, the more I can ignore how tired I can get."

Skarlet then got a worried look, and then was trying to look for an opening as best as she could.

Skarlet finally found an opening and escaped.

After Skarlet escaped, Mizuna collapsed on the ground while panting like crazy.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Now's my chance!"

Skarlet got into her charge up stance, and then started to power up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Her gold and red aura started to spiral faster and faster, and then the red electricity sparked more and more. Eventually the aura shot up into the sky which actually hit the frigate in the sky and it completely eviserated the drive core of the ship which made it slowly plummet to the ground.

After some more charging, Skarlet's hair started to glow brighter, and then it started to grow.

She then tried even harder to charge up, "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"and as she adjusted the charge up stance, her eyes then glowed brighter than the original Super Saiyan Demon 3 and the red electricity sparked around her twice and then chunks started ripping out of the ground and spinning around her.

When the transformation was completed, the pieces of the ground came crashing to the ground, and what was left after the smoke cleared was an extremely pissed off Skarlet who said, "Prepare to feel the wrath of a full power Super Saiyan Demon 3!"

Mizuna then got up and said, "Wha? What do you mean?"

Skarlet didn't answer her again, instead, she just gave Mizuna the treatment she gave to Skarlet.

Skarlet gave her a relentless combo even fiercer than Mizuna's combo.

Skarlet started it off with a heavy right hook to the face, and then a left spinning kick, then while she was facing away from Mizuna, she did a backwards kick, sending her into a wall, trapping her while embedding her arms in the wall.

Skarlet then just relentlessly punched her over and over as fast as Skarlet could throw them.

It eventually got to the speed of a fire rate of a Gatling gun, and Mizuna was screaming in agony.

Eventually, Skarlet decided to end off her combo with a heavy kick to Mizuna's gut which knocked the wind out of her and simultaneously blew her through the wall.

Mizuna was laying on the ground trying to gasp for air while Skarlet just stood there waiting for her to get up.

After Mizuna got up, Mizuna said, "Alright I guess I'll get serious."

Skarlet's eyes widened as she was surprised that one of Komatsuna's underlings was stronger than Super Saiyan 2.

Skarlet then got into a serious stance and awaited her enemy's power up.

End of Chapter 23

Thanks for reading Chapter 23 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This might have been one of the longer chapters but only because I though of two fights at once while making this chapter and the first one ended too quickly, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	24. Chapter 24: From Ashes, Comes a Phoenix

Welcome to the 24th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This will be continuing the fight between Skarlet and Mizuna, I hope I can make the duel as awesome as the others, anyway, let's get on to the this epic duel in The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 23 Recap:

Skarlet almost fully recovered from her wounds from the duel with Komatsuna, so she decided to go and get a mission from Toppo. As it turned out, Toppo only gave her an easy mission that was to disarm a bank robbery in a nearby planet. Skarlet easily dispatched this issue, and then demanded a harder mission to accomplish. Toppo then gave her a mission to take out a big commotion that was ensuing at another planet that was sort of distant. Skarlet accepted this new mission and went over to the mission area to find a Komatsuna War Frigate, orbiting the planet. Skarlet then landed on the planet and then search around the planet for the attackers. It didn't take long to find the group, and as it turned out, there was still a General That was loyal to Komatsuna's cause. The General jumped down from her high place she was standing on and introduced herself as "General Mizuna." Skarlet and Mizuna then kicked off a high intensity battle that included Mizuna going crazy with her punch combos that seemed to be a never ending barrage of powerful blows. Skarlet found an opening and got out of the combo which then Mizuna collapsed from exhaustion. While she was doing this, Skarlet started to power up to a full power Super Saiyan Demon 3, and then started to pummel the crap out of Mizuna and sent her into a building with a powerful kick. Skarlet then waited for Mizuna to get up, and then Mizuna said, "I guess I'll get serious."

Chapter 24:

Skarlet was in her serious stance and Mizuna was too, they were about to let hell run rampant.

Skarlet made the first move after a long staredown, which she started with a flying kick aimed at Mizuna's face, which was blocked, and then Skarlet tried to follow it up with a second kick, that was also blocked.

Skarlet was pissed off at this point and then continued her kick combo while still in mid air. (For those who don't know, I'm trying to say that she is doing that Bruce Lee move where he flew across a room while kicking someone repeatedly.)

Skarlet then made an insanely intimidating scowl on her face as she finally finished her flying kick combo.

Mizuna then said, "Are you done?"

Skarlet then replied, "Not even close!"

Skarlet then tried to punch Mizuna in the face, but it was grabbed and the wind from the punch, blew passed Mizuna, which continued on until it hit a building, which blew a chunk of the wall off.

Mizuna then grinned like a psycho, "My turn now!" Mizuna said with a evil-sounding voice. Mizuna then pulled back her free arm and tried to punch Skarlet, which Skarlet then grabbed her punch, which the wind from Mizuna's punch blew up the ground behind Skarlet, making a rut behind her.

"What happens now, we're both locked?" Mizuna asked.

Skarlet grinned and then said, "This!"

Skarlet then pushed with her legs and arms while screaming, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura shot up with her majestic, Gold and red swirling aura.

After that, the ground under Skarlet's feet cracked and then the force became too much for Mizuna to handle, Mizuna had no choice but to back off.

Skarlet was anticipating this though, and Skarlet used the momentum from pushing to charge forward at Mizuna and then tried to unleash a barrage of punches that had intentions to kill with each blow.

The barrage seemed never ending, like Mizuna's combo.

Mizuna then asked while trying to block this assault, "Hey, Are you trying to copy me?"

Then Skarlet said, "No, why would I ever want to do that, your combo actually exhausted you."

Mizuna then went wide eyed at the realization of the fact that Skarlet won't get tired from the combo she was unleashing.

Mizuna then thought to herself, "Maybe I should do my secret technique now, it is a dire situation."

Mizuna found an opening in Skarlet's combo and then punched Skarlet in the face to get her away from her.

Mizuna then gave Skarlet an evil smirk, and then started to charge up while screaming, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet just sat there letting this happen, because she wanted a better fight.

Mizuna's aura turned from gold, to red as her hair turned back to her natural hair color.

After some more charging, Mizuna's arms started to grow red hair, a lot of it, making it almost look like she was turning into a monkey, but not quite.

Mizuna's eyes then turned to the color of Orange-ish Gold. The transformation was then complete, and what was standing there was Mizuna, who's top part of her armor was now blown off from the transformation.

Skarlet looked at her like she just saw the weirdest moment in her life transpire in front of her.

Mizuna then gave her an annoyed look and then said, "This is Super Saiyan 4, prepare to die!"

Skarlet then gave her a smirk and then said, "Oh no, you've turned into a more monkey-looking saiyan, what will I ever do?" she teased.

Mizuna then stopped the chit chat with a sudden burst of power which almost knocked Skarlet off balance which got Skarlet to stop laughing.

Mizuna then vanished from Skarlet's sight, and then reappeared right in front of Skarlet and then Mizuna restarted her relentless combo.

It started with a heavy left hook that hit Skarlet in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, Mizuna then continued to hit her, over and over again with many, many punches that were all very strong and made Skarlet start to worry about her slightly injured arm, and then after that, she was then kicked in her right arm, the one that was already injured, at full power, which re-broke it, and sent Skarlet flying into a building and it caused it to collapse on top of her.

Mizuna then landed near the pile of rubble that used to be a building, and she waited.

After about five more minutes, Mizuna heard someone talking within the rubble, it was Skarlet, she was saying, "Don't quit...get up...pummel...this bitch...into the ground...and I won't...stop...there!"

The rubble then started to move, and then it was revealed that Skarlet was lifting up the rubble that was pinning her, with her left arm, while her right arm was bleeding badly, yet again.

After Skarlet threw the piece of rubble off of her, she then said, "I just had that healed...you will pay for doing that to me."

Mizuna then said, "You have a broken arm, what could you possibly do to me that will bring me even just some slight pain?"

Skarlet then said, "Oh you'll be surprised."

Skarlet then began to laugh silently, and then she said, "Okay time for my new technique!"

She then yelled the name of the technique, "PHOENIX BLAZING FIST!!!!!"

Skarlet's right arm, was now engulfed in red flames, and at her fist, a flame in the shape of a bird's head.

Skarlet's arm was now being healed by the fire that surrounded her arm, and then Skarlet said, "From ashes, a Phoenix rises. Just like how my arm is now not broken, it has risen from a broken arm to a fixed one."

Mizuna then yelled, "NO!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked and her "Phoenix Blazing Fist" was still blazing hot, so she then got into a stable stance, and threw a punch in Mizuna's direction.

What shot out of Skarlet's fist, was a fiery blaze that then turned into the shape of a flaming bird, and then it shrieked across the battlefield and made an impact with Mizuna who tried to block it.

The blast was only slowed down by the block, but it didn't stop, it kept pushing Mizuna farther and farther as her feet were sliding across the ground and making two small ruts in the ground as she bared her teeth while trying to stop the blast that had an immense power behind it.

Mizuna was about to try and push it off her, but that was a mistake, as she burned her hand while trying to grab it.

After she burned her hand, she flinched which let her guard down, and then the rest of the blast broke through and hit her at full force.

The bird-looking blast then started to glow brightly, and then it exploded in a massive, high heated, explosion that was twice the size of a skyscraper. After the explosion subsided, the only thing that was left, was Mizuna just barely able to stand, who looked extremely pissed off.

Mizuna then said, "I'll make you pay for that, you hear me?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!"

Mizuna then started to charge up a blast that was purple and was making a buzzing noise while it only got bigger and bigger.

Skarlet saw this and then started to charge up her signature move, the "Skarlet Buster", the energy in Skarlet's hand was stationery until Skarlet started to charge it up, which made the red and gold energy start to spin around, faster and faster.

Mizuna then fired her purple beam move which made a beam so huge, that it engulfed Skarlet vision entirely and while Mizuna fired it, she screamed out, "VIOLENT EVISERATOR!!!!!"

The beam came hurdling towards her, and all Skarlet did, was give a smirk, and fire the "Skarlet Buster" at the insanely huge blast, which it was almost consumed instantly, but Skarlet managed to recover before it did.

Skarlet was straining to keep the energy going, as the "Phoenix Blazing Fist" is only a temporary healing move, her arm will eventually break again.

Skarlet heard her arm start to crack, and she though to herself, "Time is running out!"

She then called out to Argos for help who answered, "Yeah whaddya want?"

Skarlet then said, "I need as much energy as possible that won't turn me into a Fallen Angel!"

Argos then made a clicking noise and then said, "You got it!"

With that, Skarlet's body was then getting surrounded by a whole lot of red electricity, which some were becoming constant beams of red energy that shot to the sky. Skarlet then screamed out, "LET'S FINISH THIS!!!!! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's blast then started to match the size of the "Violent Eviserator" and then it grew a little bigger than it, which made Mizuna scream at her saying, "STOP CHEATING YOU BITCH!!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked and then pushed as hard as she could, which forced the clash to start to almost hit Mizuna, but just before Skarlet won, her arm then finally snapped, shooting pain up her arm intensely.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Skarlet screamed as the "Skarlet Buster" started to shrink and fail to hold back Mizuna's blast.

Skarlet then decided that she will try something really deadly, she stopped the "Skarlet Buster" from firing from her right arm and gave it a rest while her blood fell to the ground and made a pretty big puddle underneath her.

She then raised her left arm and readied herself for receiving the impact of Mizuna's massive blast.

A few moments later, the blast impacted her left hand with a crashing noise that made it sound like Skarlet was crushed.

Mizuna then started to laugh like a psycho again and said, "FINALLY!!!! I HAVE GOTTEN REVENGE FOR KOMATSUNA!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Then Skarlet made a smirk of victory, and charged another "Skarlet Buster" while still blocking Mizuna's blast.

When it was ready, Skarlet was then able to push away Mizuna's blast a little which then allowed Skarlet to shoot in her full power which then it made the "Skarlet Buster" grow back to the former size it was already at, and Skarlet started to scream again while pushing into the blast, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The "Skarlet Buster" then recovered the distance it lost from the broken arm incident.

The blast hit Mizuna, and the combined blasts exploded, making a nuclear explosion from the combined power, minus the radiation, it created a massive shockwave, that erased the whole city off the face of the planet.

All that was left after that gigantic explosion, was Mizuna laying on the ground who was in base form, but was still breathing.

Skarlet then lost her Super Saiyan Demon 3 form from the energy spent, and went back to base form, and then she walked up to Mizuna who wasn't able to move from her energy spent during the battle.

Mizuna then said, "It was a good battle, I can see how you defeated Komatsuna, why do you hate us so badly anyway?"

Skarlet then decided to grant her dying question and answered with, "Because Komatsuna was the bastard who killed my mom, and I see everyone who works for him, as just another family murderer."

Mizuna then said, "Ah, I see now, well at least I understood that before I died."

With that Mizura let out her dying breath and Skarlet knew that her battle was finished.

She walked back to her ship, and found the emergency bandages and wrapped her bleeding arm in them.

Skarlet then hopped into her ship, and instead of going back to HQ, she went back to Planet Vegeta.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Guess I should pay dad a visit."

With that, she flew back off to her home world with her bloody bandages on her broken arm.

End of Chapter 24

Thanks for reading chapter 24 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This would again have to be yet another one of the most epic battles of this stories. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	25. Chapter 25: Family Reunion Training

Welcome to the 25th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, I forgot my iPod at my dad's so I couldn't write for a few days, anyway, let's get on with the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 24 Recap:

Skarlet was continuing her fight with Mizuna and was in her serious stance. Skarlet restarted the battle with a flying kick combo which put the hurt on Mizuna. After that, Skarlet tried to punch her in the face, which was grabbed, and the wind was extreme from the punch that was unleashed. After that, Mizuna took her turn, and while still holding Skarlet's fist, she rolled her free arm back, and tried to punch Skarlet back, but Skarlet grabbed her fist which also unleashed a violent wind. After that, they were caught in a lock, which then Skarlet tried to over-power her way through the lock which made Mizuna back off and then got her into Skarlet's trap. After that was set, Skarlet unleashed a punch combo on Mizuna, that looked very similar to Mizuna's which made her angry a little bit. After that, Mizuna started to try and go to a new level of power. She kept powering up and while she was doing this, Skarlet stood by, letting this happen because she wanted a better fight. After this, Mizuna had achieved a level of Super Saiyan known as, Super Saiyan 4. After this monsterous transformation, Skarlet teased Mizuna for looking so monkey-like, which she soon regretted as Mizuna showed her no mercy while giving her a Super Saiyan 4 powered relentless combo, ended off with a full power kick to the right arm which was Skarlet's, already injured arm. The impact broke Skarlet's right arm, and sent her into a building making it collapse on her. After a while Skarlet came out of the rubble again and then revealed yet another one of her new techniques, the "Phoenix Blazing Fist". A technique that temporarily healed injuries and also unleashed a devastating explosion. Skarlet used this technique on Mizuna, which pissed her off. The reason she was so pissed of is because the arm she just broke had been repaired and she just received a huge blast impact. Mizuna was so pissed she fired her own blast right at Skarlet, it was called the "Violent Eviserator" which Skarlet clashed with her own signature blast which was the "Skarlet Red Buster". The clash caused a shockwave that was almost like a nuke shockwave, minus the radiation, it wiped out most of the city Skarlet was defending. Skarlet was so pissed at this that she almost took Mizuna out instantly with her blast, but her arm re broke before she could finish the clash. Skarlet had to stop firing her blast in her right arm before the damage got any worse and then stopped the "Violent Eviserator" with her left hand, and eventually fired another "Skarlet Red Buster" our of the left hand which then eventually finished the clash and took out Mizuna. After that epic clash, Skarlet treated her wounds, and headed back to Planet Vegeta to pay a visit to her father.

Chapter 25:

Skarlet was flying through the galaxy, when all of a sudden she spotted Planet Vegeta in front of her ship so she slowed down so she wouldn't crash.

"Almost there dad." Skarlet said to herself.

As the ship entered the atmosphere, the ship engulfed in flames while going into atmospheric re-entry.

Skarlet finally reached the ground and landed right in front of her house, or what used to be her house.

"Here it is." she said while exiting the ship.

It has been about one year since she left, and one more month until the Tournament of Power started.

(I'm sorry about the huge time gap, I'm just really bad at this kind of stuff, the best thing I can do is just say roll with it).

Skarlet walked up the steps to her house to the front door and knocked on the door.

She waited there for a few moments and then all of a sudden, the door flew open, and was welcomed by a crushing big hug, but it wasn't from her father surprisingly, it was actually her brother, Aikan.

"Welcome home Skarlet!" Aikan almost yelled at Skarlet while greeting her.

Skarlet then returned the hug with a surprised look on her face still.

"Where's dad?" asked Skarlet.

Aikan then pointed behind him with his thumb and Skarlet then looked behind him and found her father Daiko.

Skarlet then ran passed Aikan and gave Daiko a great big hug and said, "I missed you so much."

Daiko just smiled and said jokingly, "I didn't."

Skarlet looked back up at him a gave him a pretend frown.

Aikan then decided to tell Daiko a story of what happened with the mission that had to do with killing Komatsuna and how Skarlet had helped him.

Skarlet then corrected him and said, "Actually, I'm the one who nearly shattered my arm while fighting him off, I even made the finishing blow on him, you only took his head for the money on his head."

Aikan then blushed and said, "I was getting to that part."

Everyone then let out a laugh, and then an awkward silence fell over the room for a while.

Skarlet was then the one who broke the silence with saying, "Anyone wanna do a family training session?"

Daiko smiled and then said, "Great idea, however I'm a little exhausted from today, so how about tomorrow?"

Skarlet nodded and then walked up to where her room used to be.

As she walked in, she was surprised on how empty it looked, since she was used to seeing it filled with stuff, but since she brought her stuff from home, to the HQ, it was completely empty.

Skarlet then walked up to her bed and found it still neatly made, and then walked back out of the room and walked downstairs to find Daiko already making dinner, and Aikan just sitting at the dinner table, talking to him.

Skarlet sat down with Aikan and had a chat on the things that had been happening lately.

It was all going normal, until Daiko said something that caught Skarlet's attention, "I heard that there was a civil war starting soon, I guess some people aren't happy with the royalty's rule over things and they want to change it." he said.

Skarlet almost jumped out of her chair when she heard this and she said, "You can live at the HQ of the pride troopers until the war blows over, I don't want you to get hurt in the middle of all of this."

Daiko then turned around and said, "Do I actually look that fragile to you?" he then continued, "I used to be one of the greatest warriors this planet has ever known."

Then Skarlet said, "That's the part that I'm worried about, the part where you USED to be the best."

Daiko's face then shown that he understood, he then said, "I'll make you a deal."

Skarlet then perked up when she heard this, and then he continued, "If you can beat me in tomorrow's training session, I'll go with you to the HQ, if I win, you have to stay here with me unless you are called to missions."

Skarlet then said, "Alright, that seems fair."

They then shook hands to show that the deal was made, and then one of the pots of food that her dad was cooking, started to over-boil.

"Oh shit!" shouted Daiko as he tried to turn down the heat.

"Oops, I forgot I was cooking, hahaha." Daiko said while slightly embarrassed.

They all then ate the dinner Daiko made, it was a little over-cooked to be honest, and then they went to bed since it was a late dinner.

In the morning, Skarlet was woken up by Aikan, who came in by kicking her door open with a loud, "BANG". Aikan then yelled, "GET OUT OF BED!!! IT'S TRAINING TIME!!!!"

Skarlet then sat up in her bed and yelled back, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"

Skarlet then hopped out of bed with a frown on her face, but it soon turned into a smile when she realized finally why Aikan disturbed her, and it was because of the training session she agreed to do with everyone.

Skarlet got into her battle suit, and then ran downstairs to go outside to her dad's training grounds.

When she got there, Daiko and Aikan were already waiting for her.

"Hey Skarlet, now we can finally begin." said Daiko as he got into his combat stance.

Aikan nodded and then said, "It won't be like back when we were kids, you know that right?"

Skarlet gave everyone a smirk and replied to Aikan saying, "Yeah, but I've got some newfound power I haven't shown dad yet."

By the time this conversation was over, everyone was in there combat stances, ready for the coming battle.

When the battle started, Skarlet chose to go for Aikan first, punching him right in the gut, at half strength.

"What?" teased Aikan with a smirk, "Can't go all out on your brother?"

Skarlet then said, "Well, if you insist."

Skarlet then backed off, and then started to charge up to Super Saiyan Demon 2. The transformation was completed and Skarlet was left standing there in a small crater with her red and gold spiraling aura.

Her red electricity sparking up around her every few seconds. Aikan gave her a smirk, knowing that she was still holding back, but was glad she still had restraint.

Aikan then said, "Guess I'll go all out too." He then started to power up while yelling, "HHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The Super Saiyan 2 golden aura started to engulf around him, then his hair spiked up in a bright gold color, and his eyes, a bright blue. Then blue electricity sparked around him every few seconds.

Skarlet and Aikan stared eachother down, however, Skarlet's stare was more intimidating, since her glare was trained to look scary, and her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form enhances the red glow in her eyes, making an extremely scary-looking, and cold-feeling look.

After the staredown was done, Skarlet started off the first move by charging at Aikan, who wasn't expecting such an abrupt attack, and took a direct, full power, punch to the cheek. The shockwave from the punch, made Daiko wince in imaginary pain, as Aikan was launched about 20 meters away from Skarlet's fist.

Aikan got up after laying on the ground for about 1 minute.

He then said, "Don't think I'll go easy on you from now on after what you just did."

Skarlet let out a chuckle as she saw how mad her brother was getting by her sucker punch.

Skarlet's laughter was brought short by Aikan yelling out a technique she never heard of before, "RAGING FLAMING FISTS!!!!"

With that, Aikan's fists lit up on fire with a bright purple flame.

Aikan then said, "I took this technique idea from yours, hope you don't mind."

Skarlet then gave him a smirk and said, "Not one bit..." she then said her technique's name, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!!" Her fists then lit up in bright red flames.

Aikan didn't take long to see what Skarlet was doing after this and found out that she was doing yet another charge strike to the gut, he blocked, and grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground, and then started to unleash a punching barrage.

Aikan got about twelve hits in before Skarlet managed to escape.

Skarlet then said while panting, "You're...you're gonna pay...for that."

Skarlet then made it look like she was doing the same thing again, but this time, she stopped short, and flew a little upwards, and then tried to heel drop on Aikan's head, it hit, and it actually managed to knock him out, as the impact left a considerable shockwave that left a small crater underneath him, and with that, Aikan slowly fell over face first.

Skarlet then looked over at her dad, and her "Skarlet Blazing Fists" extinguished in her fist, creating a bit of smoke as it went out.

Daiko then stood up from his seat he pulled up to watch the fight, and then he said, "Guess I shouldn't hold back either if you aren't going to hold back."

Daiko then got into a charge up stance, and he started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The air around him started to spiral around him, and the wind kicked up dust, which made the start of the transformation look pretty cool.

He then continued to yell, "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" There was now a golden light surrounding him, and his hair turned to a brighter gold color than that of Super Saiyan 2, and then his hair started to grow.

Skarlet then said, "No way! You actually have that form?!"

Then Daiko replied over the strain of the transformation, "Well I did tell you I used to be a legendary swordsman, didn't I?" and with that rhetorical question, he continued his transformation.

When he was finished, he stood there, in a stance that was not yet known to Skarlet yet, which caused her to ask, "What is that stance, I never seen you use that one yet."

Daiko then let out a chuckle and then said, "This is my Lion's Fortress stance, it is the most impenetrable stance I have ever made, and I didn't teach it to you because, I have to keep SOME secrets from you, or else I'll be insignificant."

Skarlet then studied the stance, and actually found no opening to strike without getting countered.

Skarlet gave him a playful frown, and then got into her serious stance.

The battle between father and daughter at full power, will continue next time.

End of Chapter 25

Thanks for reading chapter 25 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I am sorry about how long it took to finish this chapter, I lost my iPod at my dad's, but chapter production will hopefully be quicker now, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	26. Chapter 26: Broken Again!

Welcome to chapter 26 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. It is time to continue the fight between Daiko and Skarlet, who will win? Find out in this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 25 Recap:

Skarlet went back to planet vegeta for a visit to her father, Daiko, but when she got there, she was pleasantly surprised that Aikan was there too. They all agreed to go for a family training session the next day, and then they ate dinner and then went to bed. The next day, Skarlet was awoken by Aikan yelling at her to get up. She eventually got up and walked toward the training grounds outside the house. Daiko and Aikan were waiting for her there. When the training began, Skarlet chose to fight Aikan first, and Daiko sat out until the fight was finished. Skarlet knocked Aikan out by giving him a flying heel drop to the head. Skarlet then turned her attention to her father who then went into Super Saiyan 3. Skarlet was startled by this sudden power up and then Daiko used his ultimate warrior stance known as the "Lion's Fortress" stance. Who will win? Find out now!

Chapter 26:

Skarlet was about to attack Daiko, when all of a sudden, he faked an attack and made her flinch and go on the defensive for a moment.

"Haha, got you!" Daiko laughed.

Skarlet then said, "Better safe than beaten."

Then Daiko made a face that looked like as if he was saying, "true".

Daiko then asked, "Are you sure you have enough power to take me down?"

Skarlet then said, "I have no idea, but I'll try in this form anyway."

Daiko then said, "Okay, if you insist."

Skarlet then frowned, and then launched off at Daiko, making a shockwave unleash behind her.

It only took a split second for Skarlet to reach Daiko, she tried to punch him with the speed she built up, but instead, she was all of a sudden grabbed by the arm, and slammed into the ground at full force.

Skarlet then said in her confusion, "Ow...what the hell was that?"

Daiko grinned and said, "I told you that it is my ultimate stance, the Lion's Fortress, the ultimate counter stance."

Skarlet then remembered him saying this and then said, "Oh yeah, well, I guess I'll power up."

Daiko nodded, and then picked her up and let her get some distance.

Skarlet then got into her charge up stance, and called out to Argos. "Hey Argos!"

She then said, "I need some demonic power to reach that full power Super Saiyan Demon 3 form."

Argos then spoke, "Okay, I guess I can help."

Skarlet's energy started to rise up, and her aura was starting to swirl faster than before.

Then her hair started to glow brighter, and her eyes soon followed.

After that stage of transformation, she started to yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Her aura then shot up to the sky, as her hair started to grow longer, and the red electricity sparked up every second.

The transformation was now complete and Skarlet said, "Okay, here is my full power."

Daiko smirked and then said, "Come at me then."

Skarlet put her smirk back on, and then charged at Daiko, but this time it was so fast, that he could not see her.

Skarlet managed to land a punch right into Daiko's ribs, and he had the wind knocked out of him as he wheezed for air.

Skarlet then yelled out, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!" and with that, her fists went ablaze with her dreadful red flames.

Then Skarlet continued her assault with her barrage of punches that almost reached unblockable speeds.

Daiko was being beaten to exhaustion, with blow after blow, he was getting more and more proud of Skarlet for how strong she had become.

Until he found an opening and grabbed her right arm and threw her over his back and slammed her into the ground, but while he was doing that, he made a crunch noise with Skarlet's arm, and realized he re-broke Skarlet's arm.

Skarlet was squirming in pain this time since it was about the fourth time the same arm was broken.

"AAAHHH WILL IT EVER HEAL?!?!?!" Skarlet yelled.

Daiko immediately lost his Super Saiyan 3 form and rushed over to Skarlet to help her.

Skarlet was still laying on the ground when Daiko made it to her side, "Oh my god! I just broke my daughter's arm! I'm a horrible father!"

Skarlet then said something before passing out from the exhaustion and pain, "Don't blame yourself, it was your instincts, you did what you thought was correct in battle, therefore, you were only trying not to dishonor me by holding back."

Daiko then gave her a relieved smile before she passed out.

Daiko then picked up both Aikan and Skarlet, and took them both back inside, and put them in their separate rooms.

Daiko then sat down in the living room, and then slowly passed out from exhaustion as well, they all woke up around 6pm.

Daiko then said, "I'll make dinner again."

Then Skarlet said, "No, No, I'll get some leftovers from last dinner. I'm sure it will taste better anyway."

Daiko then said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Then Daiko said next, "Also, I think I'll give you the win on that fight from before. I know I was the actual one who won, but it feels like a dirty win because I broke your arm to achieve it."

Skarlet then turned to look at Daiko in surprise, but eventually said, "Thanks dad, I guess that means that I'm staying where I already have been. But don't worry, I'll still visit." Skarlet then grabbed some food out of the fridge without using her broken arm, and microwaved the food, and ate it with her family.

After she was done, she got up from the table and then said, "It was nice visiting you both, but I have to go back to HQ so they don't think I'm dead."

Daiko then said, "What about your broken arm?"

Skarlet then looked at it and said, "I have an idea." She then ran upstairs and grabbed some bandages, and wrapped it around her arm, wincing in pain whenever she made a mistake.

She then said, "I'll be off then."

Daiko gave her a hug, and as did Aikan, "Hope we meet again soon Skarlet." said Aikan as Skarlet was slowly getting into her ship, trying not to hurt her right arm any further.

When Skarlet finally got into her cockpit, she finally waved goodbye to everyone, and then took off.

It took about a whole week to get back to her HQ.

Toppo was awaiting her arrival as she was landing down on the pad.

Skarlet then hopped out with a cheerful look on her face.

Toppo then said, "Where have you been?" Skarlet then almost jumped at the question since his voice made it sound like an aggressive question, but she eventually said, "I went off to kill that Komatsuna General like you asked, but while I was on my way back, I made a visit to my dad, to see how he was doing, and we ended up training, and he accidentally re-broke my arm- - uh"

Toppo interrupted her at the last part and said, "Your father broke your arm again? Wasn't it already healed when you left."

Skarlet then said, "Well actually, the General you ordered me to kill, was named Mizuna, she had a crazy combo that wore down my defense easily, and then she went into a form known as Super Saiyan 4, and then she kicked my arm and broke it, which then caused it to be broken in the first place."

Toppo then made a shape with his mouth, as of saying, "oh" and then he motioned to her to say, "follow me" and Skarlet followed him and ended up at his office.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Toppo asked.

Skarlet replied, "No sir, I do not."

Toppo then continued, "We seemed to be running out of members in our squad since that raid on Komatsuna's base, many great men died there." he closed his eyes in remorse.

Toppo then continued, "Since you are so strong, and you managed to return with a re-broken arm, I assume your family is also strong, what I am asking you really is, can you go try and recruit more people from your family, or any strong saiyan from planet Vegeta?"

Skarlet then nodded and said, "Sure thing, I'll get going right away."

But Toppo stopped her before she could go and he said, "First you must stay here a little and heal that broken arm of yours, you don't want a permanent injury."

Skarlet sighed and then said, "Ugh fine." and then she walked out of his office and headed to the medical room where she took off her makeshift cast, and let the doctors put on a real one.

Skarlet then laid down in a medical bed and then fell asleep, and waited until morning to wake up again.

When it became morning, Skarlet instantly shot up and out of the bed and rushed over to her ship as fast as she could without damaging any HQ property.

Skarlet made it to her ship and hopped into her cockpit.

The ship roared to life, and the it lifted up off the ground, and then she shot off into the stars to go back to her home planet to see if she could recruit her family.

It took yet another week of flying towards the planet and there was a half month until the Tournament of Power began.

(Okay, now I definitely see that horrible time spacing, very sorry, but this story has progressed too far from when I fixed this chapter, so it's stuck like this, oops).

Skarlet's ship touched down on the planets surface once more, and Skarlet hopped out of her ship, and she walked up the steps to her house yet again, and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

End of Chapter 26

Thanks for reading Chapter 26 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The chapters are slowly but surely going to get a lot more stronger in excitment, and I'll try and make Skarlet's finishers a lot less repetitive, I've noticed that over the chapters. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	27. Chapter 27: A New Explosive Form

Welcome to chapter 27 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Just to be honest, I am kind of glad that I made the distance between planet vegeta and the HQ a one week trip apart, because it's going to be easier to make the Tournament of Power happen earlier. Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 26 Recap:

Skarlet continued on with her training with Daiko, he was in the form super saiyan 3, and was also in his ultimate counter stance known as, "The Lion's Fortress". Skarlet tried to attack this stance with a simple charging punch, but was countered and thrown to the ground. Daiko then let her have a chance to get up and power up, which Skarlet accepted and went to a full power Super Saiyan Demon 3. Skarlet then charged at Daiko faster than he could see, and she punched him in the ribs, then used her "Skarlet Blazing Fists" technique, and then let out a barrage of punches. After Daiko found an opening in her combo, he grabbed Skarlet's right arm, the one that was recently broken many time before, and threw her over his back. While doing this, Daiko heard a crunch noise in Skarlet's arm, and as she hit the ground she started to squirm in pain and asking, "Will it ever heal?!" Daiko then helped both Skarlet and Aikan into their rooms and then went downstairs to relax after the difficult training session. After that day, Skarlet had to leave so she did, and waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. With that she flew off into the stars to go back to HQ, only to discover that she needed to go back to try and recruit her family into the pride troopers.

Chapter 27:

Skarlet knocked on the wooden door and it slightly hurt her knuckles.

She waited around a bit before hearing footsteps that didn't sound familiar to her, "Who's footsteps do those sound like?" Skarlet asked herself in her head.

The door then slowly opened up, making a creaking noise and Skarlet noticed that the man at the door was not her father nor Aikan, it was a strange looking saiyan with blood on his knuckles and a scary looking grin, almost psycho-looking.

Skarlet dropped into her combat stance and then asked the saiyan, "Who are you, and what have to done to my father?!"

The saiyan let out a laugh and then said, "The name's Totoma, and this is what I've done to your father."

He moved to the side to reveal that her father was unconcious on the floor with blood dripping from his forehead.

Skarlet bared her teeth the second she saw this, and then grabbed his arm and threw him outside, into a mountain's side where he made a crater in the wall of rock, and then fell to the ground.

Totoma got up after that and then said, "Oh that wasn't very wise, didn't your father teach you any manners, you must always treat your guests with respect." He said while giving her a sadistic grin.

Skarlet then said, "You are definitely no guest of my father's if you tried to kill him in his own home."

Totoma just started to chuckle like a psycho after she said that and then powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Skarlet then powered herself up to Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then with her red and gold aura and red electricity, she made a burst of energy which made a shockwave that pushed Totoma away from her a bit.

Skarlet then took her chance to attack, and flew straight at Totoma, and punched him straight in the gut, causing him to throw up blood, and then launch him straight into an abandoned building, which then collapsed on top of him.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Totoma revealed to Skarlet that he wasn't dead when he lifted the rubble off of him, and then stood up and said, "You think that hurt?" he asked sarcastically, "Because I'm not feeling any of it."

Totoma then punched his own chest which made a "boom" noise as his fist impacted on his armor.

Skarlet was intimidated by this show of power, but thankfully her arm had already made a full recovery so she hadn't needed to worry about that.

"I have more power to show you if you'd let me try and achieve it." Totoma gave her a suspicious look as Skarlet said that, but reluctantly accepted to her terms with a nod, and with that, Skarlet started to power up even further.

This time, she didn't need Argos's help to reach the full powered Super Saiyan Demon 3 form, her aura shot to the sky, and her hair grew as she yelled, "HHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Her hair then glowed brighter, and then her eyes glowed brighter, and almost seemed as if they lit on fire for a moment.

The transformation had been completed and Totoma was sitting there clapping.

Skarlet then said, "Well here's my full power, what do you think?"

Totoma just gave her a pitiful look and said, "I hope your technique makes up for the lack of power you have, because if you don't, I'll pulverize you, with no mercy."

Skarlet flinched at his comment, but then went back into her defensive position as he was about to start his first attack of the fight.

Totoma did something that most of Skarlet's enemies never did, and he started off the battle with a blast, as he shouted, "DRAGON'S FURY!!!!!"

His hands then ignited with blue fire, and then a few seconds later after his hands lit on fire, he fired out a blast that had a dragon's head as the tip of the beam.

Skarlet felt the sheer power behind the blast and knew she had no chance to clash with the blast, so she tried to dodge it to the best of her ability.

Skarlet managed to dodge it, but very narrowly, she burnt her hand while trying to push away form her location on a metal bar, that had already went red hot.

Skarlet winced in pain as she stood there, away from the blast and held her one burnt hand, that was smoking still from the heat put on it.

Skarlet gave Totoma a smirk after that attack, and she said, "Nice attack, but now it's my turn."

Totoma decided to make fun of her for her comment, and said, "What, are we playing a turn based fighting game now?"

Skarlet didn't answer him, she was too busy focusing her energy to her lungs as she was inhaling.

Totoma said one last rude comment on Skarlet saying, "Oh, are you mad? That's why you are inhaling isn't it?"

Skarlet then blew the air out and it ignited into the bright red flames that burned almost everything in sight now that it had Super Saiyan Demon 3 power behind it.

Totoma tried to dodge it, but as he moved, Skarlet just changed the direction of the flames to hit him more.

After Skarlet was done firing the blast, she said the name of her other signature move, "Skarlet Flames".

Totoma was left standing in the place he was hit by the blast, smoking from his skin, and then he said, "That will be that last mistake you make girl." he sneered at the last part when he said "girl".

Skarlet just taunted him by motioning the "Come at me", hand motion.

Totoma then put on a face of rage, and then flew at Skarlet at high speeds, and punched her in the gut, but Skarlet blocked it, but the impact of the punch sent Skarlet sliding back on her feet about 10 meters before coming to a stop.

Skarlet then used the same rude remark that Totoma used on her which was, "You think that hurt, because I didn't feel any of it."

She then punched her chest, but then winced in pain as she hit her armor, since her battle injuries that were already sustained flared up in pain.

Totoma didn't take kindly to his own line being used on himself, and he got so pissed off, that he tried to charge up and pass his own limit.

He started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" and then ground started to shake.

Skarlet was putting her guard up since the shockwaves that Totoma was unleashing we're so strong, that if she didn't use her arms to block the wind, she would be thrown to the far reaches of town.

Totoma continued to yell, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" and then his hair started to glow a brighter gold, and then it started to grow.

Skarlet then decided that since he was still powering up, that she should try and ascend up another level of Super Saiyan Demon, she took a deep breath, and then started to power up while yelling, "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" her red and golden aura started to spin around with eachother even more rapidly than before, and then it started to shoot up to the sky, and the aura started to widen, engulfing a medium portion of the city.

The aura even pushed back Totoma, who was still trying to reach Super Saiyan 3.

Skarlet was still trying to go higher in her power, and then realized that she reached her peak of power, she then called out to Argos, "Hey Argos, can you help me, I'm trying to get a strong enough power level to take this guy out."

Argos then said, "Of course, however, I won't be able to give you much, you strained yourself too much in that training session with father, and now I don't have much energy to give you."

Skarlet then said, "Okay, guess I'll have to push my boundaries."

Argos then tried to interject, "Wait, hold on, won't you die if you over exert yourself or fail to transform?"

Skarlet then said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

She then got the sudden power boost from the demonic energy that coursed through her body and sparked around her.

She then started to yell again, but this time even louder, "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet felt the overwhelming power that was building up from within, and she started to worry of whether or not that she could control it.

Her hair then returned to her natural hair color, except some parts of her hair stayed as the red glow from Super Saiyan Demon. Skarlet was confused by this development, but kept on transforming.

Then her eyes turned to a reddish purple color, and then her red electricity sparked around her multiple times, and then soon flared up into a full on energy blast that flew into a mountain, and it blew a huge hole in it.

Skarlet then felt a tickle on her arms, and then realized she grew fur on both of her arms. She then thought to herself, "This looks really familiar."

She then shrugged the thought off, and then found her aura changing a little, and realized that the golden part of her red and gold swirl of energy, was turning into a more orange color, and then it kept swirling around the red, making a red and orange swirl of energy.

The transformation was finally completed, and Skarlet could stop trying to transform so hard, she then wiped the intense sweat from her forehead, and found her whole hand was soaked in sweat, and then she decided to give a name to the new form she had acquired, she said, "Alright, from now on this form is now known as Super Saiyan Demon 4."

Totoma had just reached Super Saiyan 3 but wasn't even able to be excited for himself since there was an absolute monster standing in front of him.

Skarlet looked over at him, and said, "So, are you ready to feel the hurt I'm about to lay out onto you?"

Totoma wasn't able to say anything, he only gulped down the lump that formed in his throat from the fear he was feeling.

"Okay, let's go." Skarlet announced while preparing to launch at him.

End of Chapter 27

Thanks for reading chapter 27 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked the new form I made for Skarlet, I couldn't really think of a way to make the Super Saiyan Demon 4 look good, but not to similar to the original. Anyway, see you on the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	28. Chapter 28: A Call To Arms

Welcome to chapter 28 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am hoping I can bring you an exciting fight, even better than the others, however I'm still not sure how, so I'm winging it. Anyway here is the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 27 Recap:

Skarlet was approaching the door to her home on planet vegeta, and when she knocked on the door, she heard unusual footsteps on the other side of the door, heavy, thumping steps. When the door flew open Skarlet found that a stranger who happened to be a saiyan, was answering the door. Skarlet asked where her father was, and the saiyan moved to the side with a malicious grin, and revealed that her father was unconcious on the floor, with blood dripping from his forehead. Skarlet asked the name of this unknown saiyan, and he introduced himself as Totoma. Skarlet then threw him out of the house and started to beat the crap out of Totoma. Totoma happened to be tougher than he looked, as he was able to fend off Siper Saiyan Demon 3 while only in Super Saiyan 2. Skarlet then continued to beat him until she finally pissed him off with a punch that hurt him pretty bad, he then powered up to Super Saiyan 3. While he was trying to reach Super Saiyan 3, Skarlet decided that she needed to risk her life to attempt to ascend to a higher level of Super Saiyan Demon. It was an exhausting charging session, but eventually, Skarlet had achieved Super Saiyan Demon 4. Skarlet then prepared for the coming battle with a menacing stance.

Chapter 28:

Skarlet stood there in her orange and red aura that spiraled with a noise that almost sounded like clashing laser beams.

Totoma had finally looked up from his charge up stance after achieving his Super Saiyan 3 form, and then found Skarlet who had also ascended in her form.

"How dare you copy me!" Totoma yelled while sounding like a little kid whining.

Skarlet gave him a menacing laugh and then said, "You are obviously stupid, I'm on a completely different level than you now, I bet you will only last ten minutes at best."

Totoma shuttered at her remark, and then got into his stance to fight.

Skarlet then decided to stress test the new form by getting out of her stance, and just simply walking towards Totoma.

Skarlet started her march toward Totoma, while giving him a malicious grin.

After a few more moments of walking, she decided to make it even more menacing by using her "Skarlet Blazing Fists" which lit her hands ablaze with red flames, and she continued to walk.

When Skarlet reached almost face-to-face with Totoma, she said with a cold voice, "Your time is up, the reaper has come for your soul."

Skarlet's eyes lit up with energy as she said that, and after she was done saying that scary sentence, she then threw her right arm back, preparing a punch, and then unleashed it at Totoma.

He then managed to dodge it, and the wind unleashed by the punch blew past him and wiped out a whole section of the city, Skarlet felt no remorse for the people killed though, as she always hated this town anyway, and her demonic energy that was being used wasn't allowing her to think straight.

Totoma then landed on the ground next to her and then tried to perform a flying kick at Skarlet.

Skarlet however, did not even try and dodge, nor block, instead she just stood there and took the blow, which hit her at full force, and it didn't harm her much, it only made her slide backwards a few feet.

Totoma then landed after the kick, and asked her, "Ha! How was that you over confident prick?!"

Skarlet that regained her balance, and then replied, "I feel great, knowing that this won't be boring."

After saying that Skarlet gave him a psychotic grin and then started to run at him and eventually vanished from his sight from her sheer speed.

Skarlet appeared behind him and asked him, "Now...HOW DOES THIS FEEL?!?!?!"

Skarlet then unleashed a barrage of punches at his back that targeted his upper and lower back, and even some at his head.

This insane barrage of punches lasted on for about 20 seconds, and then when it stopped, Totoma just fell to the ground.

After a few more moments, Totoma punched the ground, and then got up.

"You just made your last mistake." Totoma said while making a grin that looked a little strange since he was still looking like he was losing.

Skarlet then asked, "Oh did I now?"

Totoma then got up with bruises all over his body and bleeding out of a few limbs.

Totoma then explained on why he was gonna win, "You see, my genetics allow me to reach higher and higher power as long as I keep getting more and more pissed off."

Skarlet then said, "Well duh, that's what all of us saiyans can do."

Totoma ignored her and continued on with his explanation, "My genetics are more special than just an average saiyan's though, as it allows me to go as high power as I wish, as long as my anger allows it, and you, well, you just made me absolutely livid." Totoma made a psychotic smile at Skarlet as he said "You made me absolutely livid".

Skarlet then realized the predicament she was in, and she instantly lost her smile as Totoma was preparing yet another attack.

He prepared a punch, and Skarlet prepared to block it.

The punch impacted with Skarlet's arms, and the force of the impact made her slide away from Totoma about 20 feet making two foot-sized ruts in the ground and dust get kicked up from her dragging feet.

Skarlet went wide eyed from the force she just felt on her arms, but she was caught in her surprise for too long, as she was trying to comprehend the force that was inflicted upon her arms, she received yet another full power punch to the cheek from Totoma, that make her go flying into another building, the rubble fell around her, and didn't land on her this time, for once.

Skarlet then spit out some blood from the punch to her face.

She then stood up to find Totoma waiting for her to get up.

Skarlet fully stood up and quickly jumped into action after realizing the seriousness of her situation.

She powered up a "Mystic Bomber", and then jammed it right into Totoma's gut and then she launched him about 100 feet away from her, and then it barraged him after reaching its destination.

Skarlet then said, "Now it's time for me to get serious, wonder how much power I can unleash with this new found strength."

Skarlet then jumped off in the direction of the blast that was fired, that caused a shockwave from where she launched which blew away all of the rubble from the building away from the foundation.

Totoma was still getting up from the amount of blasts that just hit him, when all of a sudden, Skarlet landed directly in front of him, making him scream, "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!"

Skarlet only answered him in a low, monotone voice that ran chills down his spine with, "It's like I told you, you remember right? Your time is up, the reaper has come to take your soul, and I will be killing you now."

Skarlet then grabbed him by the throat, and he winced in pain as Skarlet started to crush his throat with no mercy.

Skarlet then slammed him to the ground while still holding his neck.

Skarlet then picked him up and slammed him again, and again, and again, and then threw him into a propped up piece of rubble which then smashed into pieces from his impact, and the pieces from the rubble landed on him.

Totoma then got up from the devastating attack unleashed on him, and he tried to get more angry at Skarlet, but he couldn't, because all he felt was fear towards Skarlet.

He then lost his Super Saiyan 3 form and went down to Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh what's wrong? Lost the will to fight? Here I'll fix that, by killing you so you won't ever need to fight again." Skarlet said while teasing him and intimdating him.

Totoma tried running away, but Skarlet just seemingly teleported right in front of him, and he bumped into her and fell over.

"Now I believe this is where I say, Goodbye." Skarlet said while grinning and charging up her "Skarlet Buster" which was now swirling with red and orange energy.

"Any last words Totoma?" Skarlet asked him.

Totoma just said, "Yeah, I do, you can take your family, your pride, and that stupid power boost you used to beat me, and die along with all of it!"

He then started to charge up a blast, but Skarlet saw through this too easily, and yelled out, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!" and then fired her blast right into Totoma, incinerating him and his blast within.

Skarlet was now panting after that huge amount of power used, and then dropped her power back down to her natural state, and almost fell over, but caught herself before she fell.

She then remembered about her father and then yelled out, "Oh shit!"

Skarlet then tried her best to run back over to her house, even though it was at the speed of speed walking.

Once she finally made it back to her house, she hobbled into the room her father was laying down in, and picked him up and loaded him into the ship.

Skarlet then looked around the house to see if there were any more people that tagged along with Totoma, but didn't find anyone.

Skarlet hopped into her ship and turned her ship on, and the engines roared to life.

The ship then lifted off the ground and flew off back to the HQ of the pride troopers.

After the first day of the travel, Daiko awoke from his unconsciousness, and found that he had bandages wrapped around his forehead, and then found Skarlet sitting in front of him, "Where are we?" he asked Skarlet.

Skarlet answered with, "I'm taking you back to the HQ where I live currently, what's actually kind of funny is that I was originally sent to recruit you, and I ended up taking you back regardless."

Daiko then said, "Oh, okay, how long will we be flying?"

Skarlet then answered, "About six days from now, you should get some rest now dad, you haven't fully recovered yet."

Daiko then let out a sigh, and then nodded and went back to sleep.

Skarlet then went back to piloting the ship and they kept having conversations the whole way back whenever Daiko woke up.

When they got back to HQ, it was one more week until The Tournament of Power began.

Skarlet's ship landed on the landing platform, and Skarlet lugged Daiko out of the ship on her shoulders, and asked for some medical personnel to take him back to the med-bay.

Toppo was walking by when the medical team was bringing in Daiko, and he thought to himself, "That man looks a lot like Skarlet." and then he just realized that Skarlet was back, when he looked outside and found her on the landing pad, collapsed from exhaustion.

Toppo then hurried over to Skarlet, and picked her up and brought her to the med-bay to a bed right next to her father's.

While Skarlet was unconcious, she was having a dream, where she was fighting on a massive platform, and there was a saiyan fighting her that she felt as if she wanted to beat him ever so badly, but he was always confident while fighting, she kept yelling at him, saying, "I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!!! FOR THE SAKE OF MY UNIVERSE!!!!!"

Skarlet was still confused of this dream, but was also surprised when she saw this saiyan go into this Super Saiyan form that looked like it was a normal Super Saiyan, but the hair and aura went blue instead of gold.

After seeing this, she awoke from her dream, and found Toppo waiting for her to wake up, and he greeted her with a cheerful smile. "Hello Skarlet, I assume that you completed your assignment, since you brought back this man with you."

Skarlet then looked next to her and found her dad laying next to her, who was still unconscious, and seemed to be talking in his slumber.

Skarlet then said, "I'm actually not sure if he wants in yet, I haven't gotten the chance to ask since he's been in and out of consciousness."

Toppo then said, "Oh I see, I guess we'll get our answer when he wakes up."

Just as he said that, Daiko woke up while saying, "No I won't let you steal my stick of butter!"

Daiko then just realized that he shouted that out loud and started to blush while facepalming.

Skarlet even managed to feel pretty embarrassed by that, but still asked him, "Hey dad, how do you feel about joining the pride troopers?"

Daiko then looked over at Skarlet, and then said, "Yeah, I guess so, it's safer than where I already live, but I'll need to go back and pack my belongings."

Skarlet was about to agree, but then a familiar voice said, "I'm afraid there is no time for that Daiko, as the Tournament begins soon, and I've chosen you to join the team of ten people to fight for me."

Vermound then walked around the corner along with his blue skinned assistant who then introduced herself finally as "Marcarita".

Daiko then made a face of terror as he saw that the god of destruction was standing right in front of him.

"Y-Yes sir, won't let you down!" Daiko shouted in fear.

Vermound smiled and then said, "Good, good, see you there."

Daiko nodded and then Vermound looked over to Skarlet and said, "I am allowing you to choose the final member of our team, you won't need to call me, just show up with them, and I'll be happy."

Skarlet then replied, "Yes sir." and with that, Vermound touched the shoulder of Marcarita, and they warped off to their planet.

Skarlet then got up and said, "Well I have some training to do so I'll be strong enough to bear this responsibility."

She was stopped short before she could leave by Daiko, who said, "Hold on, Skarlet, I have something to give you."

He then pulled out a device that looked pretty advanced and it seemed to have an antenna sticking out of it.

Skarlet then asked him, "What's this?"

Daiko answered, "It's a device I use to communicate with Aikan, it's the only way to talk to him, besides face-to-face."

Skarlet then took the device and thanked her father, and hugged him, and left for her room to go train.

End of Chapter 28

Thanks for reading chapter 28 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. What did you guys think about the set up I have on the Tournament of Power, personally I think it's going pretty well, anyway, see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	29. Chapter 29: The Tournament Begins

Welcome to the 29th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm not sure if I am going to be able to make this a good chapter, it may be filler, I am not sure until I write it. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 28 Recap:

Skarlet had just obtained her Super Saiyan Demon 4 form, and she was going on the offensive against Totoma, Skarlet took the first blow from Totoma, which was a flying kick, which didn't affect Skarlet very much, it only made her slide back a bit. Then Skarlet retaliated with a barrage of punches, and when she was done, Totoma got up while laughing, and then explained why. He apparently had the ability to infinitly summon power as long as he kept getting even more mad at his target, and he was extremely pissed off, so then he punched Skarlet at full power, and it sent her flying into a building. Skarlet then got up quickly and fired a "Mystic Bomber" at him which made him fly a great distance and then explode. Totoma got back up and then actually lost all of his power, it was then revealed that he lost all power towards Skarlet, because he was no longer angry at Skarlet, but afraid of her. It was then Dkarlet charged up a "Skarlet Red Buster" That Totoma attempted to counter but failed, and then he was then incinerated. Skarlet then went back to natural state, completely exhausted, and ran off to grab Daiko since he was still injured. Skarlet took him back to the pride trooper HQ, and put him in the medical bay. When Daiko finally woke up, Skarlet asked him if he would like to join the pride troopers, which he accepted the offer, and after that, Vermound the god of destruction, appeared and told Daiko that he was in the Tournament of Power team for Universe 11. Daiko also accepted this while also being very nervous, and then Skarlet was appointed as a person to bring in the last member of the team required, she accepted this responsibility and then took a device given to her by Daiko that was used to communicate with Aikan, and ran off to her room to train.

Chapter 29:

Skarlet was in her training room doing push ups, while thinking to herself, "If a stupid Super Saiyan 3 can almost beat me down like that, I need to get a whole lot stronger than I am now."

Skarlet then remembered that she had the gravity chamber, so she moved her workout routine to it, and set the gravity to 500x normal gravity.

Skarlet then smirked while doing her workout since she knew that she would be able to be strong enough to fight in the Tournament of Power, or so she thinks.

Skarlet then jumped up from her workout at the memory of that she was responsible for the final member of the Tournament's team.

She then remembered how strong her brother was, and then she grabbed the device that Daiko gave her, and found the contact that read, "The Not-So Quiet Assassin".

Skarlet gave a slightly humored smile at the contact name, and then pressed the button to call him.

It rang about four times, and then Aikan answered with explosions being heard in the background, "I'm in the middle of something dad, I will call you back later, Okay?"

Skarlet then said, "But it's not dad, it's me, Skarlet."

Aikan then let out a heavy sigh and said, "How the hell did you even contact me?"

As he was saying this sentence, Skarlet heard a fist impact someone's face, and then the guy screaming in pain.

Skarlet then said, "I got contact with you because dad gave me the device that was able to talk to you, anyway that's not the point I called you, the reason I did, is because there is an extremely important event that is happening in six days from now, it's called the Tournament of Power, and our team needs 10 members."

She then continued, "I was hoping that you would be able to help us defend our universe from total erasure."

Aikan's voice then turned into one of surprise, and then said, "I'll try, but I'm very busy these days, I can't guarantee that I can show up."

Skarlet then let out a sigh of relief, as if taking that as a "yes definitely".

Skarlet then said, "Okay thanks, see you later then."

Aikan then replied, "Yep, bye bye."

The device then made a very loud noise that sounded like a high pitched beep, and then it shut off.

Skarlet then put the device down, and the thought to herself, "Now, time to get back my workout routine."

Meanwhile, back in the medical bay, Daiko had awoken, for good this time, and got out of bed to go train so he could be strong enough too.

But before he could leave, Toppo stopped him and said, "Hold it there Daiko, you actually have your own room already you know, it may not be prepared yet but, you should at least have the training room availiable."

Daiko then followed Toppo over to his room, and found that it was the one right next to Skarlet's, the one that used to be Dakon's.

Daiko entered the room, and immediately spotted the training room and rushed into it, and began training in the gravity chamber, but only at 400x gravity.

This all went in repeat except for the medical bay part, for five days, until it was the final day until the Tournament of Power began.

It was that day that Skarlet received a call from Aikan saying, "I might not be able to make it, because I'm caught in a huge mission, but the reward was really big, so I had to take it."

Skarlet then said, "Are you kidding me?!?! You barely gave me any notice at all, and also, I won't be able to find anyone in this amount of time."

Aikan then said, "Don't worry Skarlet, I will try and complete this mission as fast as I can, and hopefully I can make it last second."

Skarlet then sighed in annoyance, and then said, "Okay, but if you don't make it, and we survive, I'll kill you."

Aikan then said, "I know." and then he hung up with no warning and the device made that ear scraping noise again, and then it turned off.

Skarlet then frowned and threw the device at the floor in frustration, and then she stomped off to the training room to unleash her frustration on her punching bag, this time, she hung up the super strong bag, so she wouldn't break it so easily.

Skarlet then started to punch the bag, as hard as she could while screaming, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" and then impact noises from her fists made loud banging noises, that almost sounded like explosives going off with each punch.

Skarlet's punches slowed as she got more and more tired, and when she was exhausted, she stopped punching, and then just layed down on her bed and took a nap.

When Skarlet woke up, she heard Daiko on the other side, screaming pretty loud, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Which made her get up and rush over to his room, which she then realized it was Dakon's old room, she came in, and found Daiko, in the gravity chamber, at 480x gravity, who brought his punching bag in with him, and was punching it almost as fast as when Skarlet goes berserk on an enemy.

Skarlet then knew that he was just training, and left him to his training.

Skarlet then headed to to Toppo's office, and actually didn't find him there, so she went to the front desk, and asked the lady sitting there, "Um, excuse me, have you seen Toppo anywhere?"

The lady then said, "Toppo went out to train, he looked pretty panicked when he left so I didn't bother to ask him where he was going."

Skarlet then thanked her, and then headed back to her room anyway.

When she got there, Skarlet did one last training session, which she decided to copy Daiko's method and she brought her punching bag into the gravity chamber, set the gravity to 500x and started to punch away at her punching bag, until she was too tired to even punch anymore.

Then, she took a bath, and went to sleep.

Skarlet woke up the next day pretty early, it was 6am when she got up, and she had too much adrenaline to go back to sleep, so she just stood up, and put her armor on, and strapped her weapons around her, and stepped outside on the balcony of her room.

Skarlet took a deep breath of the cold, morning air, and stared up into the star covered sky since the sky was still dark.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Today is the day, that I protect all of this, I am the hero of this Universe."

Skarlet then stood out there for an hour, until it was 7am.

When Skarlet stepped back inside, she heard a knock on the door, and opened the door to find that it was Daiko, "To excited to sleep to huh?" Daiko said with a smile.

Skarlet then replied, "Yeah, I can't wait to beat in the faces of all of the opponents we will face."

Daiko then let out a chuckle and said, "Yeah, same here."

Skarlet then took a walk around the halls of the HQ with Daiko while talking to him, "So, did you achieve any new power?" Skarlet asked.

Daiko smiled and then said, "I am actually not sure, because we are not allowed to transform while inside the HQ unless you are in the holographic chamber."

Skarlet then said, "Ah, I see." and then they kept walking around while making small talk until it was 10am, which was the scheduled pickup time that Vermound has organized.

Skarlet felt nervous, because Aikan still hadn't shown up, and then she walked out the front door where Vermound was waiting for them.

"Where your choice of our last team member?" he asked Skarlet.

Then Skarlet answered, "It was my brother, but he was in middle of a big job, and he couldn't make it."

But before she could finish that sentence, she heard a ship that was roaring into the atmosphere, which then landed at the landing pad quite roughly, and out of it, came the answers to all of Skarlet's prayers.

It was Aikan who jumped out of the ship. "Sorry I'm late, got a little caught up on the last guy."

Vermound then turned around to see who was talking and then when he met eyes with him, Vermound asked, "So this is the guy, I'm assuming so from his huge similarities to you Skarlet."

Skarlet then nodded and then said to Aikan, "Guess I won't have to kill you." she said jokingly with a smile.

Aikan then let out a chuckle and then Skarlet asked Vermound, "So, when are we going?"

Vermound then looked over to Skarlet and said, "My assistant is bringing the vehicle to get us there, but before that can happen, where are the others?"

Skarlet then said, "Dont worry, they'll be here, if I know Toppo, he will be here in around a minute." and after she said that,Toppo came bursting out the door screaming, "JUUUUSSSTICE!!!!!" and then went into his pose.

The person who followed behind him, was Jiren, who was crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Then after they arrived, Dyspo came running out of the door at an extremely fast rate of speed.

Skarlet then noticed there was only six of them, and knew that they needed 10, so she then asked, "So where are the other four?"

Vermound then grinned and said, "Here they are." and after he said that, a ship came flying down, and out came four people.

One was extremely short with devil horns and purple skin, another was what looked like a cyborg that wore a red military beret, another was a woman who had purple skin, and even deeper purple hair, and the last one that came out, was a giant blue man, who was burly and looked like he could snap someone in half with ease.

None of them introduced themselves though so everyone just let their descriptions be enough to identify.

Vermound then said, "This is our full team." and after he said that, Marcarita shot down from the heavens at light speed, and appeared with a giant, box like vessel, that seemed to not have an engine or anything.

"Alright everyone, get in." Marcarita said while motioning toward the box.

Skarlet then walked up to the box, and found no door, so she asked, "Where do we get in?"

Marcarita then said, "Just walk into the wall of the box, and it will let you in."

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Okay, whatever you say you crazy lady." and then when she walked into the wall, she expected to smack her face right into the wall, but instead, she stepped right through and was now inside.

"Oh wow." Skarlet said in amazement.

With that, everyone now knew how to get in so everyone loaded up and prepared for the coming war.

Marcarita then said, "Taking off in 3...2...1 go!"

Then the box lit up with a blinding light, and then they launched off toward the location where the Tournament of Power was being held.

When they arrived, Skarlet was the first to step out of the box, and she saw a vast, concrete arena that she was standing on, and she thought to herself, "This ground seems familiar, as if I've seen it somewhere before." she then shrugged it off and then looked in the direction where she heard a voice that she never heard before, saying, "Hiya, are you a saiyan?!" the voice sounded very laid back, and Skarlet turned to face in the direction of wherever the voice came from.

When she found who was talking she saw a tall, black spiky haired, man standing about 5 feet away from her.

Along with a shorter man with black spiky hair as well, but his hair had the tiniest hint of red in it as well, along with a widow's peak hairline.

He also wore combat armor, while the taller one wore a gi that was orange and blue.

Skarlet then asked, "And who might you two be?"

The taller one said, "My name's Goku, and over there is Vegeta."

But before Goku could say something else, Vegeta interrupted him by saying," Kakarot, you are being stupid again, she is obviously trying to trick you into going easy on her."

Then Goku said, "Come on Vegeta, we both know that I won't do that."

Vegeta then sneered at Skarlet, and then walked away.

Then after Vegeta walked away, a shorter saiyan boy walked up to Goku and said, "Hey Goku, haven't seen you in a while."

Then off in the distance, you could hear Vegeta yelling, "IT'S KAKAROT!!!!"

Skarlet chuckled at this, and was about to ask who this short saiyan boy was, but it was answered when Goku said, "Oh hey Cabba! Were you training for this Tournament too? I know I was."

Skarlet then offered a handshake to Cabba, and said, "Name's Skarlet, just so you know, I won't go easy on you."

Cabba then shook her hand, and said, "Mine's Cabba, and I am looking forward to our battle." he said with a smirk.

Then after that, Cabba went running after Vegeta while yelling, "MASSTEEEERRR!!!! COME BAAACK!!!"

Goku then said, "Looks like things are about to kick off, I gotta get back to my team, see you later on the battlefield."

Skarlet nodded and went back to her team. As she got there, she saw this small, blue skinned man, hover down on a platform, and he said, "Now that every team is here, LET THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER...BEGIN!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 29

Thanks for reading chapter 29 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. How did you like this chapter? I think I recovered the chapter nicely from it's boringness. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter of, The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	30. Chapter 30: The Universal Battle Begins!

Welcome to the 30th chapter of, The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you will find this chapter an interesting one, anyway, let's get on with this next chapter of, The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 29 Recap:

Skarlet woke up the morning of the Tournament of Power. She was pumped and ready for the battles to come. She woke up at 6am, and was trying to calm her nerves outside for an hour, after the clock struck 7am, she heard a knocking at her door. It was Daiko, he couldn't sleep either over the excitement of the Tournament. They decided to walk around the halls of the HQ together making small talk until 10am which was the organized pickup time, they headed out the front doors where Vermound was awaiting them. While they were waiting for Marcarita to bring the vessel to get to the Tournament, Toppo arrived all gung-ho like, along with Jiren, and Dyspo, the only one that didn't look fired up, was Jiren who was cropping his arms and closing his eyes. Vermound then asked where Skarlet's choice of a teammate was, and as he asked that, a ship came careening down from the skies and landed at the pad, the person who jumped out of the ship was Aikan, who was Skarlet's choice to join the team. Vermound then presented the remaining four team members to the rest, and then Marcarita showed up with the vessel. They all hopped on in, and then they took off towards the tournament grounds. When they got there, Skarlet met three different saiyans, one was tall with black, spiky hair, who was named Goku, or Kakarot, another one of them was a short saiyan, with black, spiky hair as well, who was known as Prince Vegeta, and the last one was a young saiyan boy, who was known as Cabba, they all wished eachother a good fight, and got back with their teams.

Chapter 30:

The Grand Priest, floated down on a platform and shouted, "LET THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER... BEGIN!!!!!"

With that Skarlet launched off toward the battlefield looking for a fight.

It didn't take long, as Skarlet found this blue furred wolf man, who then immediatly stared at her with anger.

Skarlet then said to him, "Hey, what's your name, mine's Skarlet, I wish you a honorable battle." she said while putting her fist to her hand, and bowing to him.

The wolf man just simply said, "Mine's Bergamo, the eldest brother of my siblings, now prepare to be knocked off."

Skarlet smirked at his little remark, and then jumped at him and unleashed a punching barrage, which hit him through multiple parts of rubble that have already been ripped out of the ground.

Even though Bergamo was taking a beating, punch after punch, he kept on laughing more and more.

Skarlet then gave the punching a rest, and drew her sword, which put a worried face on Bergamo, "Now now, you remember that there is a rule against killing right?" Bergamo said with a nervous tone in his voice.

Skarlet just flipped the blade in her hand, and said, "I know." and gave him a smirk, and then flew at him again, but this time instead of cutting up her opponent, she just kept smacking him with the flat of the blade, and the hilt.

Bergamo then continued to laugh, and then something happened, something unusual, Bergamo started to grow, and his hands were glowing with a golden light.

Skarlet then said, "What the hell are you doing?" Bergamo just smirked at her and said, "The more you hit me, the stronger I get." Skarlet then had a flashback, it was the fight where Skarlet had to fight Totoma, he couldn't be killed normally so she just incinerated him as soon as she could.

Skarlet then said out loud by accident, "Oh yeah, that's where I've seen this ability before, you are copying Totoma, aren't you?"

Bergamo just gave her a confused look and then said, "No, I don't even know who that is, are you stupid or something?"

Skarlet then said, "Hey, hey, hey now, I'm not stupid, just trying to understand something, so you get that strength from being angry?"

Bergamo then said, "No I do not, it's from you hitting me."

Skarlet then gave him a smirk that said, "I've got you now" and what she actually said was, "Oooooh that makes things a lot easier."

Bergamo then got his nervous look back, and he put his guard up again.

Skarlet then continued her assault, and was punching him through multiple chunks of concrete.

Bergamo then grew about as big as that lizard man from before, and he finally regained his footing, and tried to slam Skarlet to the ground, but Skarlet had already dealt with this kind of situation before, and she decked him right in the crotch just like before at the bank.

Skarlet then prepared to spin kick Bergamo as he fell to his knees, then when he lowered his head in pain, Skarlet let her spin kick unleash, which sent him sliding toward the edge of the ring, he got up in a panic, and he turn around to find Skarlet running at him, but luckily, he grew even taller, to about the size of a small skyscraper.

Skarlet then stopped running at him, and kept a fake smirk on while she was figuring out a battle plan, but before she could find it out, Bergamo threw a piece of rubble at her that flew pretty quickly that she just barely managed to dodge, and after that, she said to him, "Hey, how do you like it when I throw rocks at you!"

Skarlet then picked up a rock, and threw it at his forehead, and it almost knocked him off balance, that gave Skarlet an idea.

She then started to unleash another punching onslaught at Bergamo, but before she could make it to the edge, Bergamo smacked her down into the ground, causing a huge shockwave, and Skarlet was laying in the concrete that collapsed slightly from the impact of her body.

After a few more seconds, Skarlet got back up, and said, "Ow that hurt, all right, plan B."

Skarlet then powered up to Super Saiyan Demon, which, from her training, was now as strong as Super Saiyan Demon 2 from before.

Skarlet was now engulfed in the red and gold spiraling aura, and her hair with gold and bright red parts of her hair. Her eyes were glowing a haunting red, and she pointed at Bergamo, and then made a motion with her thumb as if she was cutting off her head.

Bergamo was a little confused on what was going on, since he was so tall that he could barely see Skarlet, she looked like an ant challenging him to a fight.

He got ready for the coming attack still, but it wasn't enough, as Skarlet had a smirk of victory while rushing at his feet, Bergamo tried to protect his feet by bending down to block, but that was part of Skarlet's plan, because she then slid to a stop before hitting his arms, and then jumped straight at his face and gave him an uppercut to the face, and the force of it, was enough to knock him off balance, and then to finish it, Skarlet kept on punching his face until she knew that he was not going to recover.

Skarlet landed on the very edge of the arena, while watching Bergamo plummet to his defeat, he then vanished and then reappeared on the bench next to his God of Destruction who slapped him over the head, and started to yell at him saying, "HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO THAT BRAT?!?!?! YOU ARE A WEAKLING!!!!!!" and other hurtful words towards him, to the point that Skarlet almost felt bad for him.

Skarlet then eventually shrugged off the hurtful words she just heard, and then ran off to find another opponent to face.

The next one she found was a blue skinned Arcosian, he looked over at Skarlet, and his gaze pierced Skarlet's soul, it was so cold feeling, she could almost feel her own soul start to freeze.

When the Arcosian exhaled through his combat mask, a cloud of cold mist blew out of the vents in the mask, and made the air grow cold.

Skarlet shook off the cold that came over her, and then asked him, "I'm Skarlet, May I have your name?"

The Arcosian nodded and then said in a deep voice, "My name is Tyrfeng, from Universe 6, my brother Frost was not able to attend, so I was his replacement."

Skarlet then said, "Ah, Okay Tyrfeng, so you wanna have a battle?"

Tyrfeng then sighed, which made the air a little colder, and then slid into a combat stance and prepared for the coming battle.

Skarlet then said to herself, "I gotta make this place a little warmer."

She then inhaled, and focused her energy to her lungs, and exhaled with the bright red flames, that warmed up the whole area, and Tyrfeng was hit by it too, making him overheat, and he winced in pain, since he was used to the cold, but not the intense heat of those flames.

When Skarlet was done blowing her flames around, she said, "Skarlet Flames!"

Tyrfeng was smoking from his flesh, and he was breathing heavily, he then said, "Well I guess it's cold against heat huh, well fine with me, ARCTIC AURA!!!!" as he said the "Arctic Aura" part, a bright, neon blue aura surrounded him, and he took a deep breath, and then when he exhaled, an extremely cold mist that floated around the battlefield, it made Skarlet shiver on contact, and the temperature probably reach around -10 degrees Celcius.

The mist also doubled as a smoke screen, as Tyrfeng had dissapeared after that display of power.

Skarlet then started to shout after him, "God damn you! You coward! Get out here and fight me proper!"

With that Tyrfeng decided to reveal himself, he was hiding behind a nearby piece of rubble, and then he asked, "So how to you like my stealth tactics?"

Skarlet then gave him a frown and said, "I think it's a dirty way to fight, but I'll play along."

Skarlet was able to see a smirk appearing behind Tyrfeng's mask, and with that, he unleashed another "Arctic Aura", but this time, he didn't run, he actually used it to attack Skarlet.

He rushed in, with quiet steps, and punched her quickly in the gut, which knocked the wind out of her, then he came back, and gave her a spin kick to the back of the head, which planted her face in the concrete.

Skarlet then pulled her head out of the concrete, and then said, "Oh you are so DEAD!!!"

Which made Tyrfeng flinch a bit in fear, and then Skarlet punched the ground while getting up, and then she got into a charging stance, and started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" and then the cold mist around the battlefield, was being pulled towards her, and it was now spiraling around her.

Tyrfeng was amazed by this show of power, and that wasn't the end, as Skarlet's red and gold aura, started to spiral even faster, as her hair spiked up a little more than usual, and her hair glowed brighter, and the red electricity sparked around her more commonly, and her haunting red eyes, bore deep into Tyrfeng's soul.

After Skarlet was transformed, the heat from her transformation, completely melted the cold mist, and it was now normal temperature again, and Skarlet was pissed off, she rushed at Tyrfeng, who was trying to block her, but to no avail, as she was hitting every part that he wasn't blocking, eventually, she punched him all the way to the point that he almost fell off, but he managed to do a cool front flip over Skarlet at the last second, and then blew his, "Arctic Aura" yet again, but ran away, for good this time.

Skarlet was pissed off that he ran off, but nevertheless powered down to her normal state to conserve her stamina.

She then wondered to herself, "I wonder when I'll be able to fight against that Goku guy?"

End of Chapter 30

Thanks for reading chapter 30 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like the start of the Tournament of Power, if you did, I encourage you to leave a review on what parts you like the most, and hopefully I could improve from what I hear. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter of, The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	31. Chapter 31: All-out Battle, God vs Demon

Welcome to the 31st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are excited for this one, because I'm going to try and make this one an extremely exciting one. Anyway, I hope I can deliver, and once again, welcome to the 31st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 30 Recap:

The Tournament of Power had begun, and Skarlet came rushing in, looking for an opponent to beat into submission. The first person she found was a big, blue, wolf man, who introduced himself as Bergamo, the eldest brother of his other younger brothers, who were also participating in the Tournament. Skarlet then introduced herself to him, and then started the fight. Skarlet started off by repeatedly punching him until he reached the edge of the arena, and then once he revealed his ability to grow in strength and size by taking punches, Skarlet decided it was time to knock him off the ring, she gave him a punch to the crotch, and then an uppercut to the face, and then he lost balance and fell off the arena. After that, Skarlet went off to find another enemy, which didn't take long, she found an Arcosian who went by the name of "Tyrfeng" who had almost all blue skin, except for a few black pieces on him. Whenever Tyrfeng exhaled, Skarlet noticed a cold mist that blew from his mask, and he then utilized that cold in one of his techniques which was called "Arctic Aura" which was a technique that covered his body in a bright blue aura, and when he exhaled, the cold mist was even thicker than when he was just normally breathing. Skarlet decided it was best to counter this development with transforming, and went into her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form, which was now at the power of her past, Super Saiyan Demon 3 form from her strength training. The heat from her transformation melted all of the mist Tyrfeng made, and then Skarlet unleashed a punch combo at him which he couldn't block because she kept delaying her punches to see where he was blocking. Once Tyrfeng was about to fall off of the arena, he managed to do a front flip over Skarlet, and then fired his "Arctic Aura" which he managed to hide himself in, and he ran away.

Chapter 31:

Skarlet was walking around the arena, looking for yet another opponent to beat on.

But before she could start to yell out for an opponent to fight her, she felt an immense power starting to grow.

Skarlet jumped onto a cliff of rubble that had been kicked up by a powerful being, possibly Jiren.

But that didn't matter to her right now. She looked on to where the massive rising power was coming from, and she saw a golden light in the distance, she looked even harder, and it turned out to be Goku in the middle of that light, he was turning Super Saiyan.

Skarlet flew a little closer to get a better look, but not to close so she wouldn't disturb him.

Goku had finally reached the level of Super Saiyan, and he was facing two wolf men, one that was red, and he seemed to like using kicks for attacks, and a yellow one, he looked like he was a sneaky guy who liked to try dirty tricks to win.

It didn't take long to hear the names of these fighters, as Goku said, "So, Basil, Lavender, are you ready to throw down?"

Then, Basil said, "Just to be fair, we'll take turns fighting you, I'll go first."

Goku then nodded, and then the battle began.

Goku made intense, swift motions while punching the crap out of Basil, and Basil wasn't taking it very well, in fact, he was getting pretty angry pretty quickly.

Basil then broke out of Goku's combo, and then unleashed a blast that came out of, "HIS FOOT?!?!" Skarlet accidentally yelled out.

Lavender then turned towards where he heard the yelling, and spotted Skarlet, "Hey you, come down here and fight me! I need a warm up fight!"

Lavender then grinned at her as Skarlet jumped down from where she hid.

Skarlet then said, "I may look weak, but don't let that fool you, I'll take you down all the same."

Lavender then started to laugh, almost sounding like a hyena, and then blew some purple gas out of his mouth, into his hands, then it stayed there, oddly enough.

He then said, "I'll knock you off with about ten punches."

Skarlet then tilted her head at this comment, and then said, "I admire your confidence."

Skarlet then went into her charge up stance, and then said, "I'll take you out in about five punches." and then she started to charge up, her red aura shooting around her, and then the red electricity appearing, then the gold aura started to mix in with the red aura, making the spiral form once again.

Then her hair spiked up, and turned bright gold and red, and then the red electricity appeared once more in the aura, and sparked around her ferociously.

When the transformation was completed, her eyes then suddenly pulsed with energy, making her eyes flash an extremely bright red.

Skarlet then noticed that Goku was staring at her weirdly, she then said, "For those who don't know, this form is known as, Super Saiyan Demon 2."

Goku then said, "I don't think I've even heard legends of this form yet, I'm gonna have to ask Vegeta about this form."

Skarlet then grinned and looked back at Lavender who was awaiting her attack.

Skarlet then said, "Oh and one more thing Lavender, I know what fire does to gas." and after that she yelled out the technique she was using, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!!" and then her hands went ablaze with the red flames.

Lavender's confident look then turned into one of fear.

Skarlet then charged at him, and punched her fiery fists, right into his gas covered ones, and then the gas ended up exploding on Lavender's hands, which made him wince in pain as he held each hand, and then he noticed the fur had been burned right off of his hands.

Skarlet then decided that she would use a tool she hadn't used in a while, she pulled her sword out of her sheathe, and then her two batons, and threw them in the air, just like she practiced before, and then they landed on the hilt of her sword, and she thrusted the sword backwards, extending the batons, making a spear, and then she thrusted the spear forward with a loose grip which made it slide forward until he held the spear's grip, and then she formed the energy blade on the edge of the sword, making her scythe.

Skarlet then spun the scythe around a bit, and then went into a cool-looking combat stance and awaited Lavender's attack, which came almost right after she got into her combat stance.

Skarlet just spun the scythe around a bit, and caught Lavender in the blade, and then Lavender went wide eyed, mostly because of the part that he allowed himself to be caught like this, and then Skarlet pulled him around with the scythe for a test, and since his skin was too thick to be cut by the low powered blade, the scythe was more of a capture device.

Skarlet then started to run as fast as she could, dragging Lavender along with her against the rough ground, making a rut in the ground where he was dragged.

Basil noticed this and tried to stop Skarlet, but Goku grabbed him by the tail, and then said, "Got ya!"

He then gave him a childish smile, and then Goku threw him off of the arena with his pure strength.

Skarlet then reached the edge of the arena, and then did a cool pivot move with her feet, and then spun around, along with the scythe, which ended up throwing Lavender off of the arena as well.

Skarlet then returned to the place where she transformed into Super Saiyan Demon 2, and found Goku waiting there, and she said, "Hey Goku, Do you want to have a match, see eachother's strengths?"

Goku then made an excited squealing noise and said, "Yes! Of course!"

Skarlet then smiled and said, "I have already shown you some of my power, now I will go all out eventually, but I want to see you go full power first."

Goku then nodded and got into his charge up stance, and started to yell, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The arena then started to shake, and a blue aura started to circle around him.

The blue aura then shot upwards into the empty void of a sky, and then the blue energy broke off of him, revealing a Super Saiyan form, with blue hair.

Goku then said, "What do you think? I call it Super Saiyan Blue, or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan."

Then only way Skarlet could react was, "Have you gotten weaker? I can't sense your energy anymore, why is that?"

Then Goku explained, "You can't sense my energy because I'm using god energy, a type of energy that normal mortals cannot detect."

Skarlet then nodded her head in understanding, and then Goku said, "Hey, weren't you going to go full power as well?"

Then Skarlet said, "Oh yeah, that, on it."

She then got into her charge up stance, and started to yell while her aura started to spin rapidly, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Already Skarlet saw the excitment in Goku's eyes, and she continued, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Her eyes then went into a bright red color, and then red fur grew on her arms, and then her hair went to her natural colors besides a few parts of her hair that stayed with a red glow.

Then after that, her aura went from red and gold, to red and orange, moving in a rapid spiral.

When the transformation was complete, a bolt of red electricity sparked around her, and her eyes glowed a little brighter for a moment when that bolt sparked.

Goku then asked, "What do you call that form?"

Skarlet replied, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 4, my most powerful form, and the one that hasn't lost to anyone yet."

Goku then grinned at that part, and then said, "Hopefully I can be the first to be on the list of the defeaters of that form."

Skarlet then returned the grin, and then said, "Let's begin, are you ready?"

Goku then nodded and they prepared for the battle.

Skarlet started it off by charging directly at Goku, who blocked the first punch while baring his teeth since he wasn't prepared for such a force, and then Skarlet tried to follow up the punch with a spin kick, Goku blocked this too, and the force of it made him go flying into a massive chunk of rubble that looked like a mountain.

When Goku managed to pull himself out of the chunk of rubble, he then started to laugh, while saying, "I was waiting for such an opponent to show up my whole life, and I have finally found it."

Skarlet then said, "I am moved by your conpliment but, can we keep the fight going?"

Then Goku jumped up and said, "Oh yeah! Sorry!"

Then this time, Goku started off the battle with a flying punch covered in ki, which hit Skarlet right across the face, and bruised her cheek, then Goku yelled the technique out after the impact, "SUPER GOD FIST!!!!!" and then Skarlet went tumbling on the ground, trying to stop herself every chance she got, but she was flipping around too much, she then slid to a stop right at the edge of the arena.

Skarlet then got up and walked forward a bit so she had some recovery time if she were to be knocked off unexpectedly.

Goku then landed in front of her, and Skarlet then spat some blood out from her mouth from when she was punched, but it didn't get on Goku.

Goku then asked, "Wanna go ALL out?" and Skarlet nodded.

Then they both slid into their serious combat stances, and then prepared to battle with their all.

End of Chapter 31

Thanks for reading Chapter 31 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter of the story as well, and I also hope you will like the future chapters to come, I'm pretty sure of it, because of the plans I have for the story, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	32. Chapter 32: Time Skipper of Universe 11

Welcome to the 32nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I will be continuing the fight between Skarlet and Goku in this chapter, and hopefully I don't screw up on what I'm planning to do with the story, anyway, here is more of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 31 Recap:

Tyrfeng has just escaped Skarlet, and she was pissed off at that fact, but nevertheless, she kept on searching for a new opponent to beat up. It didn't take long until she found a gold light being emitted in the distance. Skarlet hopped up onto a rock to see it better, and found out that it was Goku who was emitting all of that golden light, he was going Super Saiyan. Skarlet came in closer so she can watch his fight and found him fighting two other wolf men that looked close to the one Skarlet defeated. There was a red one who seemed to like to kick for attacking who was named Basil, and there was a yellow one who seemed to like to try dirty tricks while in middle of combat, he introduced himself as Lavender. When Basil used a technique that shot a blast out of his feet, Skarlet yelled out in surprise which alerted Lavender to her presence, so she ended up joining in on the fight. Lavender was her opponent, and he sprayed his purple gas onto his hands. But Skarlet just smirked and used her technique which was the "Skarlet Blazing Fists" move which lit her fists on fire. When they clashed fists, Lavender's has ended up exploding on his hands, and then Skarlet deployed her scythe and hooked Lavender inside the blades reach. The blade was low powered so it didn't cut him, but it did drag him along with Skarlet until Skarlet ended up throwing him off of the edge of the arena. Then Skarlet returned to the spot she saw Goku at and found him waiting for her, they both then went to their "full powers" as Goku went Super Saiyan Blue, and Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon 4, they battled it out until Skarlet was hit by Goku's "Super God Fist" technique, which really did a number on Skarlet, she then got up and prepared for another battle to launch off, how will this clash of ultimate power end? Find out in this chapter!

Chapter 32:

Skarlet was in her serious fighting stance, her right arm drew back ready for a counter attack, and her left arm out front ready to defend herself with.

Then, Skarlet remembered something, how Daiko's "Lion's Fortress" stance looked, she tried to copy it as best as she could but she couldn't copy it 100% correctly.

Skarlet then shifted around within the stance until she felt like it was stable, and then she said to Goku who was waiting for her, "Okay, Come at me!"

Goku then smiled and then nodded and charged at her at full speed.

Goku seemed to vanish from Skarlet's sight, but when he reappeared in front of her, Skarlet ended up grabbing his punching arm, and then she threw him over her body in a corkscrew motion, making him do barrel rolls in mid air.

Goku then landed on the ground with a "crash!" and a crater was left in his wake.

Goku then got out of the crater and said, "That was good, what do you call what you just did?"

Skarlet then said, "I haven't named it yet but I guess I'll call it, Lion Fang Throw."

Goku then said the name over and over, "Lion Fang Throw...Lion Fang Throw...I like it! I'll try and find a counter to your counter."

Skarlet then said in her head, "Good luck with that."

Goku then got back into his combat stance, and then Skarlet followed with her improvised "Lion's Fortress" stance.

Goku then smirked, and then put two of his fingers on his forehead, and then vanished from Skarlet's vision.

She then heard a voice behind her saying, "Hey, Behind you!" It was Goku, but how?

Skarlet then said, "You cheater, what the hell was that?"

Goku then said, "That's my Instant Transmission, I can dissappear, and reappear wherever I please, as long as there is a power that I can sense in the area."

Skarlet then got back into her father's stance and readied herself.

Goku put both of his hands in front of him, as if firing a blast, and then, he drew them back to his hip, and recited the words, "KAAAAAAA...MMEEEEEEE"

Skarlet then tilted her head in confusion and said, "What sort of jibberish are you saying? Are you alright?"

Goku ignored her and continued his chant, "HAAAAAAAAA...MMEEEEEEE" a blue ball of energy formed in Goku's hands now, then he vanished from Skarlet's sight, until she looked upwards, and found Goku hovering right over her.

Goku then threw his hands holding the blast out in front of him, and yelled out the final part of his chant, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The blue blast completely engulfed Skarlet inside and blew a hole in the arena, making rocks fly everywhere.

After the beam move subsided, Goku dropped down to the hole he had created, and saw that it went all the way through to the bottom of the arena, and he said to himself, "Oops, used too much power again."

Goku then walked away, thinking he won, even though he could've checked the stands to see if Skarlet had appeared, but he didn't check.

It turns out Skarlet was holding on to a tiny piece of rubble that was hanging off of the wall of the hole Goku had created.

Skarlet then said after Goku ran off, "Phew, that was a close one."

She then pulled herself up and out of the hole, and laid there for a bit to regain her stamina, and then she realized she was still in Super Saiyan Demon 4, and then powered down to normal state.

When Skarlet caught her breath, she got up and restarted her walk around to find opponents.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, she found a saiyan girl, who looked waaay too excited to be in a tournament of death, especially if she was choosing to fight Skarlet of all people.

Skarlet then said, "If you wish to fight me, then I guess I have no other option but to fight."

Skarlet then cracked her knuckles and then her neck, and then went to Super Saiyan Demon, and then asked the saiyan, "What's your name anyway?"

The saiyan girl then said, "My name's Caulifla, and I'm the one who will pummel you into nothing!"

Skarlet then asked, "Is that so?"

Caulifla then nodded, and then powered up to Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then said, "Well at least you aren't completely useless, you have Super Saiyan."

Caulifla then frowned at Skarlet after that remark, and then said, "You won't be calling me useless when your head is in the concrete!"

Skarlet then motioned at her with two fingers as if saying, "bring it" and then Caulifla charged directly at her.

Caulifla was punching at rapid speeds and adding in kicks here and there, making the sound of a machine gun going off with the shockwaves of the impacts.

But Skarlet didn't feel threatened at all, instead she was literally blocking every hit from Caulifla with one hand.

Caulifla kept getting angrier and angrier, until she eventually reached a point her rage where her pupils disappeared, and her aura had obtained blue electricity sparking around her aura.

Skarlet then realized that she just went Super Saiyan 2, so Skarlet tried going to Super Saiyan Demon 2, just to keep her power above her's.

When Skarlet reached her next form, the battle raged on. Skarlet decided to finally go on the offensive, and she punched Caulifla directly in the gut, which knocked her out of rage mode, hence she lost her Super Saiyan 2 form, and went back to Super Saiyan.

Then Skarlet spin kicked Caulifla right in the head, making her go flying into a piece of rubble the size of a mountain.

Then Skarlet followed it up by rushing right to where Caulifla landed, and then pointed her hand right at Caulifla's face.

Skarlet then yelled out, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!"

The gold and red swirling energy ball formed in her hand that hovered directly in front of Caulifla's face.

Then Skarlet fired it and the beam shot Caulifla towards the edge of the ring, and what Skarlet thought was that she knocked Caulifla off, but frankly, that wasn't exactly the truth, instead she shot Caulifla almost off the edge, but instead, the beam only left a rut, and Caulifla hanging off the edge for dear life.

Skarlet then walked away, thinking that she won, seems like Goku isn't the only one who assumes that they've won.

Skarlet then walked on until she felt a massive exhaustion come over her, "Oh crap, I used too much energy." Skarlet thought to herself in frustration.

She then found a crevasse in some rubble, and decided that it would be a good place to hide while she rests.

Skarlet hopped into the crevasse and started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Aikan and Daiko were teaming up against two other opponents, they were none other than Krillin, and Tien.

Aikan was put up against Tien, and Daiko was fighting Krillin.

Krillin complained, "Heyyyy, why do I have to fight the taller one? Can we trade Tien?"

Tien just said, "No Krillin, we have already chosen our opponents, no trading after that, or else it's dishonorable."

Krillin then let out a sigh, and then when into his monk fighting stance.

Aikan then grinned at Tien, and then Aikan seemed to not even move, and then Tien started take a bunch of punches.

Daiko went wide eyed when seeing this and said, "Jesus, what did you do to him?"

Aikan just said, "It's one of my assassin abilities, it's called Time Skip, other assassins have it too, I just gave him a punch barrage while using Time Skip."

Daiko then nodded in understanding, and then continued on with his fight with the furious midget.

Aikan then looked back at Tien, who was getting back up from the amount of hits he just took and Aikan said, "Shall we continue?"

Tien just nodded, and got into his fighting stance while panting in pain.

Aikan then used his Time Skip again, and this time, he punched Tien right in the face.

It knocked him out clean and Krillin yelled out, "TIEEEEENNNN, NNNOOOOOO!!!!!"

That gave Daiko the distraction he needed, and he ended up throwing Krillin off of the edge of the arena with one his, Over-the-shoulder throws he uses sometimes.

Meanwhile, back at where Skarlet was sleeping, she had finally awoken, feeling refreshed and ready for another fight.

She then begun her search for yet another opponent, unknowing of what was about to happen in the future.

End of Chapter 32

Thanks for reading Chapter 32 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like what I did for this chapter, and how I managed to not kill Goku off right away, or Skarlet, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	33. Chapter 33: A Form Beyond Gods

Welcome to the 33rd chapter, I apologize for those people who are already caught up with my chapters and are waiting for chapters, I was taking so long because I got sick and I wasn't able to stay awake, but anyway, here's the 33rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 32 Recap:

Skarlet was fighting Goku while in Super Saiyan Demon 4, while he was in Super Saiyan Blue. Skarlet then imitated Daiko's "Lion's Fortress" stance, and managed to make a pretty good copy, not perfect but good. Anyway, Goku attacked Skarlet while she was in this stance, and he could not hit her with any physical attack without being countered, so he started to charge up a "Kamehameha". When the charging was completed, Goku used his "Instant Transmission" to teleport directly above Skarlet. When he was above Skarlet, he then said the final word to the "Kamehameha" and fired it down upon Skarlet with no mercy, and she couldn't dodge it, so it hit her full force, and shot her through the arenas ground. Goku thought he had defeated Skarlet for good, so he left the area he shot Skarlet at. But he didn't know that Skarlet was actually still in the fight, she was actually able to barely grab a tiny ledge that was at the bottom of the hole. Skarlet pulled herself out, and then searched for another opponent, and found one that was not particularly that strong. It was Caulifla, she was way too gung-ho for fighting Skarlet, and Skarlet accepted her battle still, but completely decimated her with a "Skarlet Red Buster" in the end, which surprisingly didn't knock her off, which Skarlet didn't know. After that fight, Skarlet felt like she used too much energy, so she decided to find a place to rest, meanwhile, Aikan and Daiko were fighting Tien and Krillin. Tien was facing Aikan, who was revealed to be using his assassin's techniques. Aikan used his "Time Skip" ability to lay down a punch barrage on Tien, and then Aikan punched Tien directly in the face, knocking him out from the Tournament, and consciousness. Krillin was then distracted by Tien's defeat, and then Daiko gave him an over-the-shoulder throw and ended up throwing Krillin off of the arena. Then after this fight, Skarlet reawoken, and was now looking for yet another fight.

Chapter 33:

Skarlet was walking around the arena, until she heard the grand priest's voice start to yell out, "OREGANO OF UNIVERSE 9 HAS BEEN DEFEATED, SINCE HE WAS THE LAST FIGHTER ON THEIR TEAM..."

Skarlet looked over at Universe 9's place in the stands, and saw all of them in despair knowing what the priest was going to say next, "UNIVERSE 9 WILL BE ERASED!!!!!" the priest finally said.

Skarlet then looked over at a platform that held two thrones with two children sized creatures with purple and blue skin that raised their hands, and then a blue light emitted from their hands.

Then Skarlet looked back at the place where Universe 9's team sat, and then within an instant, they all dissappeared into nothing.

Skarlet's eyes widened when she saw this and then said to herself, "Jesus, I thought they were just trying to pump us up when they said that our Universes depended on this tournament." she then shook off her fear and put her serious mode back on, but this time it was even more fierce now that she knew she was in this Tournament to fight for her life.

Then, Skarlet felt a massive power starting to rise.

Skarlet then tried to fly off in the direction of the power to see what was going on, but then when she was jumping off of the ground to fly, she then remembered that there was a rule against flying, therefore it was disabled flying for everyone, so she ended up just face-planting, and then she got back up and started to run in the direction of the rising power.

When she made it to a cliff that overlooked the whole arena, she saw a red light that was shooting up into the deep, black void of the sky, she got so excited that she decided to go even closer to the rising power.

When she thought she was close enough, which was about 50 meters away from the massive battle that was about to happen, she noticed who was emitting such a high power.

It was none other than Jiren himself.

He was powering up to what seemed to be his maximum power, but for who?

Skarlet then looked up where Jiren was looking, and found Goku standing on a spire of rock and he had his hands in the air with small blue orbs of energy flowing into him. "What does he think he is doing?" Skarlet accidentally said out loud.

After she asked that out loud, she heard an old man's voice yell out, "OH YEAH, JIREN'S GONNA PAY NOW!!!! THAT'S GOKU'S SPIRIT BOMB!!!!"

Skarlet looked to where the voice came from, and found out that it was Universe 7's Elder Kai who was saying that.

Skarlet then looked back at Goku, and found him holding a somewhat big ball of blue energy, which Skarlet had now knew as the "Spirit Bomb".

Then Skarlet started to hear voices yelling out from the distance, one was Vegeta saying, "YOU TAKE THAT BASTARD OUT FOR STEALING MY HYPE!!!!" and then Skarlet saw that Vegeta was giving him energy.

Then she heard a voice that sounded like it was very monotone, but sort of high pitched at the same time saying, "I guess I can spare some energy to the very attack that had almost defeated me." Skarlet saw the person who said this, and it was another Arcosian, but this one was white and purple.

Then Skarlet noticed that the Spirit Bomb was growing, and then a few more remaining members of Universe 7 started to give Goku energy, and then the Spirit Bomb was massive.

Skarlet then tried yelling at Jiren, "JIREN RUN!!! THAT BLAST IS WAY TOO BIG FOR YOU!!!!"

Jiren just scoffed when she said that and then ignored her.

Skarlet then got a worried look on her face and then watched as Goku threw the Spirit Bomb at Jiren.

Then, all of a sudden, the Spirit Bomb stopped, it was like as if it was in a clash but Jiren wasn't firing a blast.

Then Toppo walked up from behind Skarlet and randomly explained what was going on since he read the confusion on Skarlet's face, "That is Jiren's Mind Shield Technique."

Toppo then continued the explaination, "It is a type of energy that Jiren can emit from his mind and it works exactly like a wall, but made of ki."

Then Toppo finished off with, "It is a very formidable technique, only the strongest of warriors can break through it, even I cannot break through it."

Skarlet then went wide eyed when she heard him say that not even he could break through Jiren's "Mind Shield" technique.

Then Goku went Super Saiyan Blue to see if he could break through Jiren's wall, but it only seemed to make Jiren struggle, but still, the Spirit Bomb wasn't moving.

Then the Spirit Bomb was going unstable, Skarlet then asked, "Is that a problem?" and when she looked over at where Toppo used to be standing and found that he was already running for the hills.

Skarlet then looked back at the Spirit Bomb, and found that it was already imploding on itself, it sucked everything around it in, including Skarlet, but for some reason, Jiren was able to stand there perfectly fine.

Then all Skarlet could remember was darkness, then she saw a massive build up of energy, and then a huge explosion that hurt really badly, she might have seen Goku in there with her for a moment but with silver eyes instead of black.

After the explosion, the shockwave blew Skarlet almost off of the fighting stage, she tumbled on the ground, hitting her head, and left arm, and smashed her right knee into the ground, and then caught herself with her right hand, leaving finger marks in the ground.

When Skarlet got back up, she was panting in pain, and found a massive crater that was left after the huge detonation of the Spirit Bomb.

She then walked over slowly towards the crater to find Goku laying in it, he looked dead, until he got up slowly with his head hanging downwards.

Jiren then gave a surprised look at Goku, amazed that he was still alive and willing to fight after what had just happened.

Then, when Goku lifted his head, his eyes were silver, just like when Skarlet saw him within the implosion of the Spirit Bomb, and then he said, "HERE IT GOES JIREN!!!! ULTRA INSTINCT!!!!!"

Skarlet then heard gasps from every God of Destruction that was attending, they were all surprised to see that Goku had reached a power beyond that of theirs.

Goku then charged at Jiren, and Jiren tried to punch Goku in the face, but Goku dodged it with ease, and then countered him with a spin punch to his face.

Jiren took the hit and then flinched, as if he almost felt pain there, but didn't actually feel pain for some reason.

Then both Goku and Jiren entered a high speed punching clash, the speed was so fast, that even Skarlet was unable to keep track on where they were, she could only see brief flashes of light, and then the shockwaves left over from their fists connecting with eachother.

Skarlet then said, "Goku, how in the hell do you managed to do any of this?"

Argos then said, "Because he seems to be a hard working saiyan, unlike most."

Skarlet then said, "Are you trying to say that I'm lazy?!"

Then Argos replied, "No, no, I was trying to say that he works harder than most saiyans, I never even mentioned you, so calm down!"

Skarlet then said, "Okay, I'll believe you this once, anyway, how far do you think I could push the demonic energy?"

Argos then said, "About enough energy to fight a power slightly above a Super Saiyan Blue, possibly higher, why are you asking?"

Skarlet then said, "Because I wanna fight Goku, and give him a better fight than the one where I lost to his simple Instant Transmission bullshit."

Argos then replied with a simple, "Ahh."

Then it seemed that the fighting between Goku and Jiren had ended, and Jiren was about to throw Goku off of the ring because he was too exhausted to move, then Skarlet ran up to Jiren and yelled at him with, "HOLD IT JIREN!!! I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT HIM!!!! LET HIM GO JUST THIS ONCE!!!!"

Then Jiren looked over at her, and then said, "Fine, but this is only because you would never let me hear the end of it if I throw him off now."

Then he dropped Goku at the edge of the arena, and Skarlet picked him up, and brought him to the place where she went to rest before, and then hopped inside the crevasse, and then laid him down, and then sat next to him.

When Goku awoke, he looked around extremely confused, "What happened, I thought I was fighting Jiren."

Skarlet then let out a slight laugh and said, "You got knocked unconcious by Jiren, and I saved you from him throwing you out."

Goku then had an even more confused look than before and asked, "Why did you save me? Aren't you on Jiren's side?"

Then Skarlet said, "Well, actually, I wanted to be the one who defeated you so I took you away from Jiren, and brought you here to rest up for our fight."

Goku then had a face of understanding and said, "Well I guess I can try and not be defeated by anyone until one of us wins against eachother."

Skarlet then nodded and then Goku went back to sleep, and Skarlet stayed on guard while he slept.

It didn't take long before she heard movement outside and Skarlet looked outside to find another saiyan girl walking outside in the path by the opening in the rubble.

Skarlet jumped down to confront this new saiyan she hasn't seen yet, when Skarlet got down, her feet made a smashing noise in the rocks below her and she then asked with a menacing voice, "Who are you and are you looking for a fight?"

The mysterious saiyan then said in a low, shy sounding voice, "M-my name is uuuh Kale, I'm looking for a fight, but only against a person named, Skarlet."

Skarlet then gave her a grin and then said, "Well today is your lucky day!"

Then Kale looked up at Skarlet and said, "It is? Are you going to let me pass?"

Then Skarlet said, "No, the one you look for is right in front of you, I am Skarlet, but now I am going to ask, why are you looking for me?"

Kale then gave Skarlet a frown and said in a bit of a more brave voice, "I am here to fight you because of what you did to my friend."

Skarlet then gave her a confused look and said, "Who?"

Kale then said, "You don't even remember? It was Caulifla, you humiliated her and hurt her pretty badly!"

Skarlet then said, "Oooooh, that piece of trash."

That set Kale right off, she started to power up while yelling, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" and then a green energy started to spark up around Kale's body.

Skarlet then felt a massive rise in her power, and Skarlet decided to power up to Super Saiyan Demon 3.

When Skarlet was done transforming, she had her long hair that was colored gold, with some parts of it glowing red, and her eyes were a haunting red yet again.

Then Kale was about to be done transforming, and she was starting to grow, she got bigger and bigger, and started to grow extremely large muscles, Skarlet saw this and went wide eyed as Kale was now about 5 feet taller than Skarlet.

Skarlet only came up only to about Kale's waist while Kale still towered over Skarlet.

Kale's hair was now green, and her aura was green too, and her pupils were covered in white, and she was huffing in anger.

Kale then said in a anger filled voice, "Are you ready to die?"

Skarlet then said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, "Uuuh you do know that there isn't allowed killing in this Tournament, right?"

Kale then looked down at Skarlet while bending over a bit and said, "I don't care."

Skarlet then got into survival mode again, and punched Kale right in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, causing her to fly backwards, crashing into a piece of rubble that was as big as her.

Kale picked up the piece of rubble she collided with, and then threw it at Skarlet which Skarlet dodged the attack, they then gave eachother intense stares, and then prepared for the intense battle ahead.

End of Chapter 33

Thanks for reading Chapter 33 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was about to get this chapter out a little earlier but then my power went out so I couldn't write the chapter for another day, but now it's out and hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, anyway, see you next time in The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	34. Chapter 34: The Fallen Angel Rises Again

Welcome to the 34th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I will be continuing the fight between Kale and Skarlet in this chapter, since it's where I left off in the least chapter, anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 33 Recap:

Skarlet had just awoken from her rest, and was now walking about the arena, looking for a new enemy, until she heard the priests voice say something about Universe 9 losing and that they would now be erased. Skarlet then looked over to the stands and saw the whole team of Universe 9 get erased. Then right after that, she felt a massive power that started to build, she got closer and found that it was Jiren making all of this power appear. Then Skarlet saw Goku who was standing on a spire of rock charging up his Spirit Bomb. Once Goku finally threw it, it was revealed that Jiren was able to create a mind shield to deflect massive blasts such as the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb was then stopped immediately after hitting Jiren's mind shield. The power struggle even continued after Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, and then the Spirit Bomb imploded dragging both Goku and Skarlet into the blast. Then the Spirit Bomb exploded and almost sent Skarlet off of the edge of the arena, and once she got up, she ran back to the crater that was left by the explosion and found Goku standing there with silver eyes. It was then revealed that Goku was using a technique called "Ultra Instinct", it almost put the hurt on Jiren, except for the fact that Goku hasn't mastered it yet. After Jiren finally knocked Goku out, Jiren then picked up Goku and was about to throw him off of the edge, until Skarlet ran up to him and asked that he would give him another chance so that she could be the one to defeat him, and surprisingly, Jiren accepted these terms, and let Goku go. Skarlet then brought Goku back to the place she went to rest from before, and then after a little while of guarding him, she heard some movement outside, it was then revealed that it was Kale who was actually looking for revenge for what Skarlet did to Caulifla. Once Skarlet came down and introduced herself, Kale got pissed off and went into a form known as "Legendary Super Saiyan". Skarlet was a bit intimidated by this transformation, as it made Kale waaay taller than her, and not only that, in order to be equal power to this form, Skarlet needed to go Super Saiyan Demon 3. The fight begins, right now! Who will win? Find out now!

Chapter 34:

Skarlet was about to go into her improvised "Lion's Fortress" stance, but then realized that she wouldn't be able to counter someone of that size and strength.

So she went into her normal attack stance, as she was being hopeful that it would be enough to defeat the huge monster that has been unleashed upon her.

Argos then decided to say, "Wow that is one pissed off saiyan."

Skarlet then replied to him, out loud by accident, "Yeah I know, but don't worry I have a plan!"

Kale then raised and eyebrow in confusion and then said, "Did you already go insane from fear?"

Skarlet then let out a slight laugh and then said, "You could call it being insane, because I literally have a voice inside my head telling me things."

Argos then commented on her sentence, "I find that to be pretty hurtful."

Skarlet just said, "Not now Argos, I'll apologize later."

Kale the heard the name of Skarlet's voice in her head, "Oh, so you named your imaginary friend did you, Argos huh? At least you didn't give him a boring name."

Skarlet then frowned at Kale with an inferno of hatred after giving the remark that Argos was imaginary.

"Listen here you ignorant bitch, Argos is not an imaginary friend, he used to be a saiyan just like us, but he died and went to hell, I also ended up there, and I accidentally absorbed him along with some demonic power. Our souls are now connected and they will not be separated, now, I believe it is time to fight!" Skarlet said while clenching her fists at the last part.

Kale then nodded and sprinted directly at Skarlet which she wasn't expecting and Skarlet took a full force punch to the face, then Kale kept on dragging Skarlet through rubble while still punching her.

When Kale was done her relentless combo, Skarlet then got up, a cut was now on her right eyebrow, it cut it directly in half, and blood was dripping down onto her right eye, making her close it.

Skarlet then gave her a look of hatred once again, and then said, "Now you've done it, you're starting to really piss me off!"

With that Skarlet powered up, and then she charged directly at Kale, punching her as fast as her body allowed her to, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Skarlet screamed while punching the crap out of Kale again and again.

Skarlet then drew her sword while in the middle of her combo, and then slashed Kale's right eyebrow, making it bleed the same as much as her own injury.

"YOU DARE HURT ME YOU TINY INSECT!!!!!!" Kale yelled out in anger.

Skarlet just gave her a smirk and said, "Now we're even."

Kale frowned at this comment, and then said, "No we are not! You hurt Caulifla, and you must pay for what you have done!"

The fight then raged on, Skarlet was trying to punch Kale, but this time, Kale was blocking every strike she threw at her.

Kale then grinned and said, "Time to get serious, RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Then out of nowhere, Skarlet was being overwhelmed by a shower of powerful punches, and each one felt like it had intention to kill.

Skarlet then found a small opening in her combo and tried to slip out, but ended up getting punched in the process, making her do a backflip from the force and then landed on her face.

When Skarlet got back up, she realized that she felt something trickling down her forehead, she brought her hand to her forehead and wiped at it, and when she looked at her hand, she found that it was blood.

"Now you've really pissed ME off!" Skarlet said in even more anger.

Skarlet then continued, "Let's make this fight a rage mode versus darkness mode fight!"

Argos then said, "Wait, you don't mean..."

Then Skarlet interrupted him with saying, "Yes Argos, I mean the Fallen Angel, we're gonna pulverize that bitch but I don't have enough power to do it, so we have to overdrive on demonic power."

Argos then said, "Well when you look at like that, hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Skarlet then felt the demonic power rushing in, but this time it felt like more power than when she destroyed the planet as the Fallen Angel last time.

Skarlet then realized that her hair had returned to normal, and she felt the painful transformation about to begin. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Skarlet yelled in pain as her demon horns grew in and then her dark black angel wings.

Next she looked up to her bangs, and realized that her hair was turning black, next her vision went black, "I'm leaving this to you now, insane me." Those were Skarlet's last sane thoughts until the end of the fight.

Kale then asked Skarlet, "Are you done? I wanna pummel you already."

Skarlet then raised her head with a crazed look in her eyes, and then she said, "HAHAHAHA!!!! SURE COME AT ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!"

Kale was a little unsettled by how Skarlet was acting, but still ended up attacking.

Kale flew in with a full powered punch, and then it was stopped by Skarlet grabbing her fist, Skarlet then looked up at Kale, her aura shooting up in dark black and dark red at the same time, and she smirked at Kale with a psychotic look in it.

Kale then asked in a panic, "What the hell are you?!"

Skarlet just said, "I am the reaper, and I have come for your soul!"

Kale then panicked and backed off of the punch she was attempting, she tried to run, but before Kale could get away, Skarlet teleported right in front of Kale, blocking her escape.

"You weren't planning on leaving now were you?" Skarlet asked while acting like something straight out of a horror movie.

Skarlet then punched Kale in the gut as hard as she could, and ended up not only knocking the wind out of Kale, but she also knocked Kale out of her Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Skarlet walked up to the now shrunk down Kale and picked her up by the neck, and walked over to the edge of the arena.

"This is where your universe starts it's death!" Skarlet said while about to let go of her, causing her to fall of the ledge.

Then Skarlet was stopped by a ki blast that was fired into her back, it was Caulifla again, she said, "Let my friend go, or I'll make you regret it!"

Skarlet then turned around to look at Caulifla, and then said, "Oh, it's the useless runt again."

Caulifla then said, "Just hand her over!" and then Skarlet answered by throwing Kale directly at Caulifla, and then firing a Skarlet Buster at the two of them, causing them to be sent sliding backwards.

"That should be enough, I don't want to defeat them yet, I want them to suffer." Skarlet said while her eyes gleamed a brighter red before fading into the normal amount of glow she gets.

She then heard some chatter off in the distance coming from Caulifla and Kale, "It's the best time to use it, we cannot defeat her like this!"

Kale then said, "Alright then, I still want to get revenge for you anyway!"

Skarlet then saw Caulifla pull out two earrings, and handed one to Kale.

Skarlet gave them a confused look, and then she saw them get dragged into one another, and then a bright blue light surrounded them, and when the light disappeared, it was revealed that there was only one, completely different person was standing where the two other saiyan girls were.

"Thanks for waiting for this transformation, you may call me Kefla." The being in front of Skarlet said.

Skarlet that said, "Really, you think you can defeat me, just because you're new?"

Kefla then said, "I am not new, I'm a fusion of Kale and Caulifla, and I know I won't do damage in my current state, so just wait a little longer, you won't be disappointed."

Skarlet then said, "Fine then, I'll wait a little longer, just because I wanna see how delicious your soul can get."

Kefla then stopped for a moment and asked, "Can you really devour souls? Or do you just say that for intimidation?"

Skarlet then shouted, "Tick tock!" she was getting impatient since she was obviously not herself.

Kefla then got into her charge up stance, and then started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" and then a green aura started to surround Kefla, and then her hair turned green, but she didn't grow in size.

Once they have finished transforming, Kefla then said, "This is Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan! Prepare to die!"

Skarlet then raised an eyebrow, and then said, "Oh, you think you can defeat me? Cute."

Kefla then got angry at that remark, and then charged directly at Skarlet.

Skarlet just blocked Kefla's first punch with one of her wings, which seemed to work as a pretty good shield, then Skarlet said, "I guess I'll go a little easier on you."

Then Skarlet drew her sword and prepared to slash at Kefla.

Kefla then came in with a smirk, and then said, "That's too easy!" and as Kefla was punching, Skarlet tried to block the punch with the sword, and it ended up shattering the blade of the sword from the force of the punch.

After Kefla's fist made it past Skarlet's sword, Skarlet caught her fist before it hit her and then she gave Kefla a look of a type of hatred you would swear would only be found in Hell.

Skarlet then said with a deep voice of hatred, "That was my father's sword...prepare to be pulverized you insignificant worm."

Skarlet then punched the center of Kefla's chest, making a crunch noise as it impacted.

Kefla then went flying across the battlefield, and then landed on a blade shard from the sword that was smashed, "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Kefla screamed out in pain as she felt an intense pain in her chest, and she also felt the blade shard that was stabbed in her left arm.

Kefla then got up slowly with tears in her eyes, she was trying to hold them back but she couldn't, the pain Skarlet inflicted upon her was too great.

Then Kefla ended up coughing, and out with it also came some blood, possibly from the massive impact on her chest.

"Y-you got that upset over a sword? How sensitive can you get?" Kefla tried to say without a shaky voice but she couldn't stop it.

Skarlet just continued her look of hatred and said, "It was not just any sword, it was my father's, he was a great warrior in the past, Legendary in fact, and he used that very sword that he gave me. Now you will pay for it with blood."

Skarlet then pulled out her dual batons, and then put energy blades on the ends of them, plus an energy chain in between them, making a dual mini-scythe and chain weapon.

But this time, the energy had a power far greater than the red energy, it was black while sparking with red electricity.

"Now who is ready to die?" Skarlet said while still keeping the "no killing" rule in the back of her head.

They both got into their fighting stances and prepared for the coming ultimate battle.

End of Chapter 34

Thanks for reading chapter 34 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Hope you enjoyed this one, the reason I wrote about Skarlet's sword being destroyed, is that I found that I wasn't writing about Skarlet using her sword anymore, so i decided to just get rid of it. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	35. Chapter 35: Super Demon God Form

Welcome to the 35th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am hoping that I can make this chapter as exciting as I can, I also noticed that I am moving the chapters along a little quicker than I would like, so I'm going to try and make the other enemies last longer than usual, anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 34 Recap:

Skarlet had begun her battle against Kale, and Skarlet had seemed to be in an equal fight with Kale, until Skarlet decided that it was time to counter Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan, with her darkness form known as Fallen Angel. Then they restarted the fight, and Skarlet now had her advantage. The fight was fierce and Skarlet was beating the crap out of Kale. But then Caulifla came into the fray, and fused with Kale, and they made the ultimate fighter known as Kefla. Kefla looked mostly like Caulifla, and Skarlet decided to try and use her sword on her, but Kefla broke it, and that pissed Skarlet off a lot. Skarlet then punched Kefla right in the center of her chest, and then the punch sent her flying and then sliding across the ground, while simultaneously making her land on a shard of her blade which stabbed her left arm. When Kefla got up, she found that Skarlet had made two mini scythes attached by a chain, that were made of Skarlet's remaining metal batons. The energy used to make the energy blades were black with red electricity sparking around them. They then got into their stances, and prepared for battle.

Chapter 35:

Skarlet was still in her Fallen Angel form, but it seemed as if she was slowly gaining control of the form since she was able to express her own emotions, since she was huffing in anger at Kefla for what she did to Daiko's sword.

Skarlet then gripped the handles of her dual mini-scythes so hard, that they started to make creaking noises from the pressure.

Kefla then asked Skarlet, "Why are you THIS mad, over some dumb sword?"

Skarlet then answered, "I have already answered that question to you, because it isn't just a sword, it's a sign of my father's best achievements."

Kefla then got a face of fear when she heard Skarlet's answer, since she knew how much rage someone can get from a relic such as that.

Skarlet then charged directly at Kefla, and then tried to do a spin slash with both mini-scythes, and only one slightly connected with Kefla, giving her a cut worthy of a scar on her left cheek.

Then Skarlet took advantage of the chain that had enough forward momentum to get past Kefla, and then Skarlet pulled back on the chains, and it tangled around Kefla's foot and as this happened, Kefla yelled out, "OOOHH SHHIIIIIIT!!!!!!!"

Then when the chains were locked, Skarlet gave a scary grin at Kefla, and then pulled the handles even more, and then the chain pulled her into the air, and then Skarlet slammed Kefla into the ground so hard that it made a crater.

After this move, the real Skarlet was actually able to get half of her normal vision back, it seemed that she was gaining control of Fallen Angel even.

But it wasn't under control just yet, since she wasn't in control of her movements yet.

Then she heard a sound that sounded like energy starting to break.

It was Kefla who was slowly breaking the chains off of her leg.

Skarlet then grinned, and then said, "Trying to escape eh?" Skarlet then continued, "Well I won't let that happen, not ever!"

Then Skarlet pulled on the handles of her mini-scythes and flung Kefla to the side of Skarlet and then Skarlet stomped on Kefla's left arm, which pushed the blade shard in that arm even deeper, making Kefla scream in pain, "AAAAAHHHH!!! YOU BITCH!!!"

Skarlet then said, "I wonder how much pain I can inflict before you give up?"

Skarlet then let out a psychotic laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Then Skarlet kicked Kefla directly in the ribs which had so much force, that it made a crunch noise, and then it also sent Kefla flying away from Skarlet while also snapping the energy chains off of Kefla.

"Looks as if your chains weren't strong enough for even yourself, ha! Pitiful!" Kefla said while trying to look like she was the one who was winning.

Skarlet then scoffed at Kefla and then said, "Ha, look who's talking."

Kefla then frowned when Skarlet said that remark.

Skarlet then said, "Well at least you gave me a less lethal weapon to beat you with, thanks."

Kefla then gave Skarlet a confused look, until Skarlet threw her arm out in front of her and what followed that, was a broken half of the chain, and it whipped Kefla with an electric shock.

Kefla then said, "OW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!"

Skarlet then said, "What I'm versatile and you aren't?"

Kefla then frowned at Skarlet even more after Skarlet practically calling her fighting style weak, which was quite frankly true, because Skarlet was on a whole other level compared to Kefla right now.

Then Skarlet continued to use her whips for attacks, Skarlet spun around multiple times from a distance, and then the chains followed, whipping Kefla over and over again while tazing her at the same time.

Then, finally, Kefla got one chain to wrap around her arm, and then Kefla pulled Skarlet closer to her, and then punched Skarlet in the face as hard as she could.

Skarlet then got up, and said, "Oh you finally hit me, actually now that I think of it, no one really hits me unless it's a beam."

Kefla didn't respond to Skarlet's sentence though, she was too pissed off by how many times she was whipped and tazed.

Kefla then charged at Skarlet which made Skarlet put her dual mini-scythes away so she can block.

Kefla then faked a punch in the face, and then punched Skarlet in the gut while Skarlet was guarding her face.

The force of the punch made Skarlet spit out some blood, and then Skarlet was blown back by the force, and then she hit a piece of rubble, and then Kefla followed up her punch with another one, which Skarlet managed to block, but the force sent her through the rubble anyway which hurt a lot.

Skarlet then was about to get up, until she realized her noticed that her vision just suddenly returned to normal, "Oh no not now." Skarlet said out loud while her wings sunk back into her body, causing her a crap ton of pain and making Skarlet fall back to the ground, next her demon horns sunk back into her skull causing even more pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Skarlet screamed out as this was all happening.

Kefla then walked through the hole she made with Skarlet's body, and then said, "Oh, what's wrong? Lost your ultimate power? I still got lots to spare, so prepare yourself!"

Skarlet then got up finally and then received a punch to the face that she wasn't expecting right away.

The punch sent her tumbling into yet another wall of rubble, but this time Skarlet wasn't stuck in it, she slowly got back up, and then said, "You coward, beating me up when I'm not even powered up."

Kefla then stopped the attack she was about to unleash, and then considered what she just said, and then Kefla said, "Okay fine, I'll let you power up, since you already used a lot of energy, you shouldn't be able to get a too high level of power."

Skarlet then grinned and then said in her head, "Oh you will be surprised."

Skarlet then got into her charge up stance, and red electricity started to spark around her while she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then the orange and red swirling energy came back, along with its unique noise it makes while the energy spun around so fast.

Then red hair grew all over Skarlet arms, and then the bright red streaks in Skarlet's hair returned and then her eyes glowed back to the haunting red-purple color like the last time she went Super Saiyan Demon 4.

The transformation was now completed, and then Kefla looked at Skarlet who was now in Super Saiyan Demon 4 now and then asked her, "How did you reach such a high level of power?!"

Skarlet then let out a cocky laugh and then said, "When I used that god forsaken form you know as Fallen Angel, it only used my demonic energy up, however my normal energy is fine."

Skarlet then continued her explaination, "I guess you can say I have two stacks of energy that I can build up."

Kefla then yelled, "NOO!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!! THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!!"

Skarlet then grinned at the raging saiyan fusion in front of her and then she said, "Well, are you ready for round 2?"

Kefla then said, "I think I'll leave my revenge for later, I'm almost out of fusion anyway, but just you wait, I'll take you out some time!"

Skarlet then got a look of disappointment as she saw her so far greatest fight run off and disappear into the other, much weaker battles.

Skarlet then powered down and went back to the resting place where Goku was left, and was surprised to see him still there.

Skarlet just got inside the crevasse, and then sat down across from Goku and then began to rest.

When she reawoke, she saw Goku standing over her, and then he said, "Oh good you are awake, wanna have another fight?"

Skarlet jumped at this request and then hesitantly said, "O-Okay, I guess we can go."

Goku then squealed like a little kid and then said, " Okay let's go!" Goku then grabbed Skarlet by the arm and then dragged her outside where then Skarlet yelled, "HEY!!! I CAN WALK MYSELF!!!! STOP DRAGGING MY FACE IN THE DIRT!!!!"

Goku then looked down and saw what he was doing and then said, "Oh sorry, didn't noticed I was doing that, anyway, I think this will be a good spot."

Goku then put her down, and Skarlet got a good distance from Goku.

Skarlet then said, "Are you ready for this? I'm not sure if I'm too strong for you now."

Goku then said, "Yeah I'm ready, but first, I wanna ask you something."

Skarlet then raised an eyebrow in interest and then said, "Okay?"

Goku then asked, "Do you know how to use god energy yet? Because Vegeta managed to use it and he didn't go through the ritual."

Skarlet then said, "I actually don't know."

Goku then said, "You seem to be strong enough to use it since you were able to fight against me pretty well last time."

Skarlet then said, "Give me one moment."

Then Skarlet had a conversation in her head with Argos, "Hey Argos, Goku is wondering if we can use God energy, do you even know how to use that type of stuff?"

Argos then said, "I may have heard of it before, and I might be able to give you some god energy, but we might end up dying from the stress on your body. The only reason it might kill you is because we will have to charge up so hard, that we will have to transcend our limit of power, which is obviously really dangerous."

Skarlet then said, "Well I'll try it anyway, I want to be the one to beat Goku, not anyone else."

Argos then said, "Suit yourself."

Skarlet then felt a tiny boost in power and then she got into her charge up stance.

Goku then said, "Oh, did you find a way to use god energy? That'll be cool if you did."

Skarlet then started to yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Skarlet instantly went into Super Saiyan Demon, and then continued to charge up. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Skarlet continued to yell as her red electricity sparked violently around her.

She felt an immense pain in her body as she tried to use the god energy within her, but she felt her power rising.

Goku then said, "Hey I think you are doing it! I can feel god energy in you!"

Skarlet then kept yelling, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

But then right when she thought she was about to ascend past her limits, her vision started to fade, and then Argos said, "No Skarlet! You're about to die from the stress! Don't fall into it, surpass the gods, and the higher beings! WE WILL BE THE VERY BEST OF THE BEST!!!!"

Skarlet then tried even harder to transform while yelling out, "I WON'T LET IT END HERE!!!! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's vision then returned to normal, and then the ground started to quake, and then, she felt even more power surge into her, then, she saw that the gold in her aura was changing color, it was turning blue.

Goku went wide eyed when he saw this and then said, "Wow, it seems you have past the Super Saiyan God level, you are straight up shooting for blue!"

Skarlet grinned knowing that she was about to ascend, she let out one final yell, "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" and then the golden parts of her hair turned blue, and then the red and blue swirling aura shot up into the sky, lighting up the whole arena.

Goku dropped his jaw when he saw that Skarlet had managed to actually make a different form than Super Saiyan Blue, Skarlet had finished her transformation, and was now standing there panting, and her eyes remained a haunting red glow.

Skarlet then said, "This form I'll call Super Saiyan Demon Blue, part of the Super Saiyan Demon God series of forms, I won't stop here, I'll get stronger so I'll earn more forms."

Goku then powered up to his Super Saiyan Blue form and was so excited for his new fight.

They got into their serious fighting stances, and waited for one of them to make the first move.

End of Chapter 35

Thanks for reading the 35th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter of the story, since I added the new form of Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and that won't be the end of the forms, since I'll try and make even better forms than that in the future. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	36. Chapter 36: The Emperor of Universe 7

Welcome to the 36th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you are all excited for seeing Skarlet's new form in action, I think I have great plans for it in this chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, here is the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 35 Recap:

Skarlet was still in her Fallen Angel form, while she was fighting against Kefla, the fused warrior made from both Caulifla, and Kale. Skarlet was using her dual mini-scythes along with the chains connecting them and did a number on Kefla, who was receiving a lot of heavy blows to her body. Skarlet then managed to wrap the chain of the mini-scythes around Kefla's leg, and then she began to slam Kefla around, and after Kefla broke the chains that bound her, Skarlet then started to whip Kefla with the broken chains. After Kefla got pissed off enough, she then finally wrapped one of Skarlet's chains around her arm and pulled Skarlet in for a beat down, and actually hit Skarlet pretty bad, but before Kefla could continue any further, Skarlet put away her weapons so she could go on the defensive. Skarlet blocked most of the punches and kicks delivered to her, and when she ran out of demonic energy, she reverted back to her normal state, and then transformed into Super Saiyan Demon 4. Kefla was confused on how Skarlet was able to transform still, but it was then explained that Skarlet had not just one pool of energy she could tap into, but two, one for her normal energy which was what she was using at the time, and the demonic energy that had already been spent. Skarlet then threatened to beat up Kefla once more, but she backed down and retreated. Then Skarlet went back to the crevasse where she goes to rest and went she awoke from her rest, she found Goku awaiting her challenge to a fight, she accepted but was then asked a surprising question that was, "Can you use god energy?" This question made Skarlet ask Argos the very same question, and it turned out that she could, Skarlet then went through a dramatic transformation, and turned into what she called, "Super Saiyan Demon Blue".

Chapter 36:

Both Skarlet and Goku were ready for the epic battle that was about to blow away everyone, including the gods, Skarlet could tell since all of them had eyes on her.

Skarlet then let out a burst of power which made her hair and eyes pulse with energy which made them glow brighter and then they returned to their glowing red eyes.

Goku took this as a sign to say that she was ready, and made the first move by trying to punch Skarlet in the face, head on.

Skarlet saw this and smirked and then twisted her torso to the side to dodge his punch just barely, and then while he was still committed to his attack, Skarlet twisted her torso the other way, and with it, a full powered gut punch that landed exactly where she wanted it to.

Goku then made a muffled scream noise since he was just winded by Skarlet's new powerful form, "Gaaah..."

Goku then went flying into a piece of rubble that was the size of him, and then it exploded on impact, and it sent Goku into a tumble, until he came skidding to a stop, surprisingly he landed upright on his feet.

Skarlet then asked, "How do you like my newfound power?"

Goku then let out a weak smile, and then said, "It's pretty strong, I might have to go all out on you just to be evenly matched with you."

Skarlet then let out a slight laugh since she was happy about the compliment from the leader of team Universe 7.

Goku then got into a charge up stance and said the following chant, "KAIOKEN!!!!!"

His Power was then doubled and a red aura had surrounded his blue aura.

Skarlet then asked, "So you know how to use demonic energy too?"

Goku then let out a laugh and then said, "Oh no, this isn't demonic energy, it's just an ability I got from a guy named King Kai, it's just a power boosting technique."

Skarlet then nodded in understanding, and then got back into her fighting stance, and Goku saw this and understood, he then got into his fighting stance.

Skarlet made the first move this time while yelling out the name of her newly developed technique, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUSH!!!!"

Then red fire surrounded the soles of her boots, and then when she began to run, she went so fast that Goku couldn't keep track of her, it didn't help that she was making zigzags while running like this either.

While she was running towards Goku, she was leaving a trail of fire wherever she ran.

Then Skarlet decided that she demonstrated her speed enough already, so she just ran in for a full powered punch directed at Goku's face.

Goku didn't see this attack coming, and he wasn't able to block it, Skarlet hit him in the forehead, and then arched the punch downwards, and sent his head into the concrete, making his head go through the hard surface and it got stuck for a moment, but he eventually pulled his head out.

Skarlet then asked him, "How do you like my new technique?"

Goku had some blood dripping down from his forehead where Skarlet had punched him, and he just gave her a thumbs up.

Skarlet then asked him, "Are you ready to continue then?"

Goku then stood up and said, "Yeah sure, keep those attacks coming, I wanna get stronger!"

Skarlet then gave him a surprised look, she was surprised that he wanted to take more hits like the one she already had gave him, and it seemed to do a number on him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Skarlet asked.

Goku just smiled and then said, "I'm not so delicate as you might think."

Skarlet then made a face that had, "If you say so" written all over it.

Skarlet then yelled out again, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUSH!!!!"

Her feet lit ablaze yet again with her red flames, and she dashed directly at Goku this time, and within a split second, she was right in front of Goku, and then she unleashed a punch combo that Daiko had taught her once.

Skarlet heard Daiko's voice in her head while she was performing the combo, "First, hit the guy in the gut, it will stun him for a bit..."

Skarlet then planted a massive punch to Goku's gut, "Now, do a spinning kick to the head, this will daze them from the rattling of their brain..."

Skarlet then grounded herself, and then spun around and kicked Goku in the neck since he was slightly taller than she expected.

"Good job, now finish the combo by continuing the momentum you made with the kick, and punch him in the chest with a spinning punch!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Thanks dad!" in her head, and then punched Goku in the chest with a spinning punch, and this knocked him out of the Super Saiyan Blue state.

Skarlet then asked in surprise, "What happened?"

Goku then regained his breath from the heavy combo he just received, and then answered, "I used too much energy with the Kaioken, can we postpone the battle for later?"

Skarlet then groaned and then said, "Uuuuugh fine, since it will make my victory feel real."

Goku then said, "Thanks, I hope we can both give it our all in our real fight!"

Skarlet nodded, and then deactivated her godly form, returning to normal.

Skarlet then dropped to her hands and knees in exhaustion, she didn't realize how much energy she used while in that form.

Skarlet headed back to her crevasse, and went back to sleep.

When she awoke, she heard a massive explosion that hit pretty close to where she was, Skarlet poked her head out to look around, and saw two Arcosians battling against eachother.

One she recognized as Tyrfeng, and the other she did recognize, he had purple and white skin, and had a halo over his head but she didn't know his name yet. Skarlet then saw Tyrfeng get punched away from the other Arcosian she didn't recognize, and then Tyrfeng used his "Arctic Aura" to get away from his attacker.

The Arcosian Skarlet didn't know then yelled out, "DAMN YOU, YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ARCOSIAN?!?!?! YOU DISGUST ME!!!!"

He then spat and said, "Coward."

Skarlet then walked out towards this new guy, and then said, "Hey lizard man! Your head looks like a grape!"

The Arcosian looked down towards Skarlet, and then gave her a scowl filled with the most hatred she has ever seen in her whole life, "And who might you be you insulant worm?!" The Arcosian aggressively asked.

Skarlet then said, "Name's Skarlet, I wouldn't try to mess with me if I were you, I don't know if you met Goku, but I just beat the Super Saiyan Blue out of him."

Skarlet gave this Arcosian a menacing smirk along with a frown after this comment.

Then the Arcosian introduced himself, "I am Lord Frieza, ruler of Universe 7."

Frieza then gave Skarlet a glare that spelled out "Genocide".

Skarlet then noticed that it wasn't her that Frieza was looking at, it was her tail. Frieza then said, "So, you are a filthy monkey just like Goku and Vegeta I take it?"

Skarlet then said, "Whoa, racist much?"

Frieza didn't really respond to that comment, he only glared harder at Skarlet, and this time Skarlet knew that he was glaring at her.

Skarlet then powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then got into her fighting stance.

Then Frieza got into his stance, which looked like he was saying, "Come at me" with body language.

Skarlet made the first move as she charged at Frieza as fast as she could and tried to punch him in the face, but her arm was grabbed by his tail.

"Ah Ah Ah, no hitting the emperor, that is treason. Do you know what happens to people who commit treason?"

Skarlet didn't answer his question so Frieza answered it for her, "THE PUNISHMENT IS DEATH!!!!"

Frieza then used his tail to lift Skarlet over himself, and then slammed her to the ground, "GAAAAAHHH!!!" Skarlet screamed out while she hit the hard ground and made a crater.

When Skarlet got back up, she gave Frieza a hard scowl, "No one throws me to the ground that hard and gets away with it!"

Frieza then asked, "Oh really?"

Skarlet then nodded and said, "Yeah, and you are about to feel the wrath of my modified signature technique!"

Skarlet then put both of her hands out in front of her, and Frieza jumped back in order to charge a counter blast.

Frieza started to charge up his "Death Ball" attack, which was a medium sized, ball shaped blast that was very powerful.

As for Skarlet, she had two energy spheres appear at the palms of each hand, and they both spun around in the color of red and gold.

When Skarlet was done charging the blast, she then yelled out, "SKARLET DOUBLE BUSTER!!!!!"

Then two beams that swirled with red and gold light came shooting at extreme speeds towards Frieza.

Frieza barely had time to react, so when he threw his Death Ball, it was when the Skarlet Double Buster was right in front of him.

Frieza then screamed, "DAMN YOU, YOU FILTHY MONKEY!!!! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY YET ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR KIND!!!!!"

Skarlet was then being overwhelmed by the immense power Frieza was dishing out, and his Death Ball had regained ground, and was now halfway across the beam clash.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I don't have enough power in this form to beat this guy, maybe if I go up one more level in Super Saiyan Demon?"

Skarlet then tried her new risky strategy.

Skarlet started to power up, and focused a little less on holding back the Death Ball.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Skarlet yelled as she was starting to go to Super Saiyan Demon 3.

The Death Ball was inching closer and closer, it was now three quarters of the way to Skarlet.

Frieza was now yelling, "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE YOU FILTHY MONKEY TRASH!!!!!"

Skarlet's hair then grew to the size of her Super Saiyan Demon 3 hair length, and her aura was spinning very quickly.

Skarlet was now able to almost feel the heat from the Death Ball that was practically right in her face.

Skarlet was just finishing up the transformation, when she felt a burning feeling on her hands, it was the Death Ball, it wasn't hitting her yet, but it was so close to her hands that it was burning them.

Skarlet had finally finished her transformation, and then said, "NO!!! THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE YOU ARCOSIAN TRASH!!!!"

Her Skarlet Double Buster then grew five time as large, even though it was already decently big, and it now engulfed about one sixth of the whole arena.

The Death Ball was now being pushed back at a rapid pace, Frieza had no time to recover, and it seemed that this was the end of Frieza's rampage in the Tournament.

Skarlet then pushed in the final bit of energy, and the blast made the Death Ball, and her own blast, hit Frieza full-on.

He screamed in agony, "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" and then all Skarlet did, was let out a laugh that almost sounded like a psychotic laugh, "hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Skarlet was laughing because she knew that she had just made an egotistical emperor get defeated by the race he saw as inferior to his own.

Skarlet then went back to her normal state, and then fell onto her back, and closed her eyes.

She then accidentally fell asleep, and when she awoke, she felt a poking at her arm.

Skarlet opened her eyes to a blurry vision where she saw a figure that looked like a scrawny little boy who had spiky black hair, "Cabba?" Skarlet muttered out of her exhaustion.

Her hearing was echoing, but she heard Cabba say, "Yes it's me Cabba, I'm actually surprised you remembered that, anyway are you okay?"

Skarlet then said weakly, "Yeah, just had a fight with a tyrannical emperor...he was a pushover."

Skarlet's vision had now cleared up, and then she saw Cabba wide eyed, probably from the most recent thing she just said.

"You sound like you went through a lot..." Cabba tried to say but Skarlet interrupted Cabba to say one more thing, "I also fought Goku before fighting this battle."

Cabba's jaw then dropped when he heard this, and then said, "You fought WHO?!?!"

Skarlet then made a weak smile, then looked at her hand and was surprised to not see a burn mark on it.

"Yeah I fought Goku, and we were equal fighters, I only won because of a combo my father taught me."

Cabba then said, "You must have immense power then if you can square up with Goku."

Skarlet was sitting up now, "Yeah, turns out I unlocked a Demon God form."

Cabba then said, "I'm not sure what that is, but I'm sure it's very strong."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "You are pretty friendly for someone who is supposed to be against me, why are you being nice to me?"

Cabba then answered, "I'm friendly because I find it better to live with a lot of friends, than a lot of enemies, also, you didn't give me a reason to be rude to you yet."

Skarlet then said, "Also I would show you my Demon God form, but it takes a lot of energy to get to, so I can't show you."

Cabba then smirked and then said, "Let's get back to your hideout now shall we?"

Skarlet then asked him, "How do you know about that?"

Cabba then said, "Oh, Goku told me, but don't worry, I didn't tell anyone else yet, and now that I know that it's a secret, I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to."

Skarlet then said, "Thank you, I'm surprised that I can trust my enemy better than my own team, you are perhaps the most nicest person I've met in a long time."

Cabba didn't say anything, he just smiled and then helped Skarlet into her hidey-hole, where she fell back asleep, and dreamt of an incoming ultimate battle between Goku and herself.

End of Chapter 36

Thanks for reading Chapter 36 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like this chapter I especially like the fight between Goku and Skarlet in this one, I kind of wished I could make it last longer, but I couldn't think of a way I could prolong it without eliminating Goku, so I ended it before I got carried away, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	37. Chapter 37: Toppo The GOD Candidate!

Welcome to the 37th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoy this one, I was quite upset while writing this chapter so it may or may not be good, I guess we will find out, anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 36 Recap:

Skarlet had finally obtained her new form, "Super Saiyan Demon Blue", and was about to fight Goku. There were both in a type of God form, and if you would like to consider it, they were both in Super Saiyan Blue forms. Skarlet made the first move by dashing at Goku directly, and then punching him in the chest. Goku then got shot through a rock from the punch, and then when he landed, he noticed how much power Skarlet possessed, and so he went into his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken form. Skarlet at first though he was using demonic energy, but Goku corrected her so then she understood. Then Skarlet used one of her new technique that she finally got to field test, she chanted, "Hell Fighter's Rush" and then ran at extreme speeds in a zigzag pattern. Then, when she was close enough, she punched Goku into the concrete floor and then he asked for even for punches like the one she just delivered. After reassuring that he did want to take these punches. Goku then accept the terms yet again, and then Skarlet reactivated her "Hell Fighter's Rush", and used a combo on Goku that Daiko taught her that begin with a gut punch, and then a spin kick to the head, and then finished off with a spinning punch to the chest. This punch knocked Goku out of his Super Saiyan Blue state, and then they decided to postpone their fight yet again. After that, Skarlet was exhausted, so she went back to the crevasse to rest. When she awoke, she heard a massive explosion that was almost right next to her, it turns out it was Tyrfeng and Frieza battling it out, until Tyrfeng used his "Arctic Aura" to get away. Then Skarlet walked out and openly challenged Frieza, and when they fought, Skarlet was not able to match Frieza's speed because it was too great, so she used I high powered new-ish technique called the "Double Skarlet Red Buster", it was just the same as the "Skarlet Red Buster", but there are two of them. Frieza countered this with his own technique which was the "Death Ball". Frieza almost won the clash, of Skarlet hadn't used her Super Saiyan Demon 3 form to over power him. Then after the fight, Skarlet passed out yet again, and by the way, Frieza was not yet knocked out for those who are worried. Then Skarlet was awoken by Cabba, who was being quite friendly with her. Can be carried her back to the crevasse, and then left her there. Skarlet went back to sleep and that's where the story left off.

Chapter 37:

Skarlet then reawoke with her full power back, plus a little more from her zenkai boost that saiyans get when they get beaten up.

Skarlet then clenched her fist in confidence, and then got up and said to herself, "I will win this tournament, just have to be a little more careful with my energy."

Skarlet then crawled out of the crevasse, to find a bunch of cracks in the ground, and then she thought to herself, "Were those there before I fell asleep?"

Then the cracks widened, along with a massive burst of power, and she heard a scream that sounded similar to her, it was Toppo's scream, she only heard it once when he was fighting Callion, but she still remembered what it sounded like.

Skarlet then chanted, "Hell Fighter's Rush!" and then she rushed off towards the screaming she was hearing.

She finally arrived on the scene, and found Toppo, who was beam clashing with a black haired man, and Frieza was standing behind him, shooting beams at his back.

Skarlet frowned at this, but before she could help him, Toppo looked over at her, and then said, "Skarlet, do not help me! I can handle this!"

Skarlet then stopped in her tracks and then said, "What?! You do realize how insane you sound right?!"

But Toppo didn't respond, he was focusing too much on trying to turn the battle around.

Since Skarlet had little choice, she just sat down and watched the torture show Frieza was putting on.

Frieza then finally fired a full powered blast, and then that really pissed off Toppo, and it ripped up Toppo's uniform to shreds, except his pants somehow.

Then the beam from the black haired man hit Toppo, because Toppo was no longer able to focus on the clash from the pain in his back.

The beam hit him full force, but it didn't push him, it only engulfed around him and burned him a bit.

When the blast was done, a massive rut in the ground had been made, and in it was Toppo, laying down face first.

Skarlet screamed out while jumping up to her feet in rage as she almost rushed in to kill Frieza and the black haired man, "TOPPO!!!!"

But before Skarlet could interfere with Toppo's fight, Toppo said once again, "Skarlet! Do not interfere, I can handle this!"

Frieza then smirked when he heard that Skarlet was connected to Toppo, he then walked up to Toppo who was still alive, but in great pain.

Then Frieza started to kick him in the ribs repeatedly, until Toppo decided it was time to reveal his secret.

Toppo slowly got up, and then Skarlet then muttered to herself, "Holy shit, he's still able to get up?"

Toppo then was fully standing up, and then Skarlet noticed that she couldn't see his pupils.

Toppo then said, "Survival is the only thing that matters, I will throw everything else aside until the battle is won!"

Toppo then began to charge up while yelling, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Toppo then transformed from his chubby looking body, to a ripped body that looked like he could effortlessly snap a tree in half if he just grabbed the trunk and bent it.

Then Toppo got a weird-looking symbol on his chest, and then his eyes turned purple.

Then the final part of this transformation was that his ki color turned purple.

Skarlet then asked herself, "Why can't I sense his energy anymore?"

Toppo then said, "I have the power of Destruction, and you will feel the wrath of it first, Frieza."

Frieza then just smirked and then went into his "Golden Frieza" form and then Skarlet screamed out by accident, "HE WAS HOLDING OUT ON ME?!?!?!?!"

Frieza then looked to Skarlet and then said, "Yes, I was holding out on you, because a great magician, never reveals his tricks."

Skarlet then frowned knowing that she didn't get a true fight with him.

Toppo then said, "I hope you are ready for this Frieza."

Then Frieza turned his attention back to Toppo, and then said, "Your Destruction energy won't work on me."

Toppo then said, "Suit yourself." He then said, "Destroy." Or in Japanese that would be Hakai.

Then a giant purple orb of energy appeared in front of Toppo's palm, and then it fired towards Frieza.

Frieza then smirked with a chuckle and then said, "Oh please, that won't work on me, I can take that with one hand."

This line intrigued Skarlet, who leaned in even closer to watch Frieza.

Then the energy impacted Frieza, and then Frieza's smirk disappeared as it hit his hand.

"Such a blast doesn't affect me, I can take this...with one hand!" Frieza said, trying to regain his confidence, but it didn't work, it only started to continue to form over Frieza's body.

Frieza was now baring his teeth, and using two hands to push it off of him, "Why isn't it working?!"

Frieza was now in panic as the giant purple Destruction ball surrounded him.

Frieza then began to scream in pain as it started to hurt him more and more, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Frieza was in so much pain that he fell out of his Golden form, and was now only in his final form.

When the blast was done, Frieza fell to the ground in agony, and the black haired man was too scared to move, so he didn't.

Toppo then picked Frieza up by the top of his head, and then started to crush it slowly, and asked him, "What was it you said to me before? Oh yes, I believe it was, 'Trash belongs in the trash' was it?"

Flaskback: When Frieza was shooting Toppo's back he said, "HAHAHA!!! You are so weak, I guess trash belongs in the trash it seems!" Flashback ends.

Toppo then picked Frieza up to the point where Frieza was lifted off of the ground, "Now this is where you are eliminated!" Toppo punched him in the gut, knocking him out, and then Toppo threw Frieza off of the ledge, that had another ledge below it, which is what Frieza landed on so he didn't actually get eliminated.

Toppo then looked over at the black haired man, and said, "Since you were honorable to me, I'll spare you from me just this once."

The black haired man then nodded and thanked him for the mercy, but then Skarlet stood up and asked, "Hey Toppo, does that mean I can fight him?"

Toppo then looked over with emotionless eyes, and then said, "I cannot care less."

Skarlet then jumped in the air and pumped her fist and then said, "Yes! I finally get to fight!"

She then turned to the black haired man and asked, "Hey dude, what's your name?"

The black haired man then said, "Android 17, but you can just call me 17, got it?"

Skarlet then nodded and said, "So 17, how much power do you have?"

17 just said, "Infinite."

Skarlet then laughed and said, "HAHAHA! Very funny, but really what is your power?"

17 answered again, but in a more serious tone, "Infinite."

This made Skarlet get a little nervous, and then she asked, "So you are telling me, that you have infinite power to use?"

17 then just gave her a look of annoyance, and then said, "YES I HAVE UNLIMITED POWER BECAUSE I'M A ROBOT FREAK ARE WE DONE TALKING?!?!??!"

Skarlet then nodded, and then got into her charge up stance, and then started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Her aura then shot up with gold and red swirling around, and then it started to spin rapidly and a weird humming noise came from it.

The gold then turned to orange, and then her hair got red streaks in it, and red fur now covered her arms.

"Are you ready for a Super Saiyan Demon 4?" Skarlet asked 17 with a smirk.

17 just continued to give her an annoyed look again, and then said, "I said I was ready about 2 minutes ago."

Skarlet then nodded and then said, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUSH!!!!!"

Her feet then lit ablaze, and then she rushed at 17 at full speed, and before she fully approached 17, she skid to a stop, and started to run to her right, and then did a left turn, and then ended up behind 17, and then she charged in, and punched 17 in the back of the head, causing him to face plant into the concrete floor.

He then got up, and then Skarlet came running back at full speed still, and jumped and then spin kicked his face, and he went sliding across the ground, and he almost fell off of the arena, but he saved himself by grabbing the ledge, and pulling himself back up quickly.

Skarlet then stopped in front of him, to show that she had honor, and then 17 said, "You are pretty good, better than I expected."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks, I made most of my techniques myself."

17 then said, "Well that's one thing you do better than Goku, he copied almost every technique he has off of someone else."

Skarlet then asked, "What do you mean?"

17 said, "It's a complicated situation, you would have to live on the same planet as we do to understand who's techniques he stole."

Skarlet then nodded in understanding and then said, "So, shall we continue?"

17 said, "That's my line." and then they both smirked as they slid into their combat stances.

End of Chapter 37

Thanks for reading chapter 37 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am actually surprised on how good this chapter was in my opinion, I thought that I wouldn't have enough patience to make the chapter as long as I usually do, but it seems that I have managed, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	38. Chapter 38: The Pure Power Boost

Welcome to the 38th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I don't really have anything to say on this chapter so, enjoy the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 37 Recap:

Skarlet had finally awoke from her sleep and had her full power back. She then got up, and reassured herself that she would win the tournament, and then saw that there were huge cracks in the ground outside of her crevasse which were not there before. She then heard Toppo's scream that sounded just like when he was fighting Callion. Skarlet ran off in the direction of the screams, and found Toppo in a situation that looked like he was going to lose. Skarlet was about to intervene, but then Toppo stopped her and then continued to fight alone. Then Frieza started to shoot "Death beams" at Toppo's back, until it seemed that Toppo was then knocked unconcious, and then he fell to the ground face first. Skarlet thought he had lost, but then he got up, and then transformed into his "God of Destruction" form. Frieza was not intimidated by this form since he though that he was invulnerable to the Destruction energy, but he was wrong. Frieza was then quickly defeated, and then Skarlet asked if she could fight the black haired man Toppo was fighting earlier as well, and Toppo accepted, so Skarlet stood against the man, who was then revealed to be "Android 17". They had a tough fight, and then had a slight conversation, and then smirked at eachother, and then prepared for the upcoming fight that would be much more intense than the last.

Chapter 38:

Skarlet was still in her Super Saiyan Demon 4 form, and was ready for the next battle that would probably decide how the fight ended.

Will Skarlet be the one knocked off? Or will it be Android 17?

That was still to be decided, then 17 took a step forward with one foot, and then almost instantly launched at Skarlet.

Skarlet saw this, and put her right arm out in front of her, and then caught 17's punch that caused a large shockwave, causing a shockwave to erupt behind Skarlet which tore up the ground behind her as well, and the shockwave also pushed a few medium sized rocks away.

17 then smirked, "I've got you!" he said while reeling his other arm back.

Skarlet then gave him a confused look and said, "What do you mean 'You got me'?"

17 didn't answer, he just threw his next punch at her which smashed Skarlet across the face, and then that freed his other arm from Skarlet's grip, and then he unleashed a massive punch combo.

First he hit her ribs, and then next her face, and then her stomach, this rhythm continued until Skarlet was barely able to stand, as she fell to one knee, and began panting from her pain.

"Are...you...finished now?" Skarlet asked while feeling a little worn down.

17 then raised an eyebrow in confusion and then said, "Isn't that my line? You are the one who is pretty much immobilized."

Skarlet smirked and then said, "That's what you think."

Skarlet then pushed herself back up with her right arm, and then almost fell over, but caught herself with her legs.

17 then said, "Just give it up, I'm not even exhausted because of my infinite energy, and you are completely exhausted from defending so much, how can you possibly win?"

Skarlet then said, "I won't give up, because I am a saiyan, saiyans don't give up, even if it means death."

She then took a step closer to him and then continued, "You aren't a saiyan, nor are you an organic being, so you won't ever know a sense of pride about yourself."

17 then asked, "Pride? That's what drives you? I think that's a little lame, why not for a dead family member or something?"

Skarlet then gave him yet another smirk and said, "Well actually, I am also driven by my dead mother, and my saiyan pride, so I have double the reason to win."

17's eyes then widened as he heard Skarlet say that, and then not much time later, Skarlet punched 17 right in the face was hard as she could, and the force of the punch sent him flying extremely far away.

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and then said, "ARGOS!!! I NEED YOU AGAIN!!! WE NEED TO USE THE GOD FORM AGAIN!!!!!"

Argos then answered, "We don't have the power to do the blue version, so we'll have to use a lower version of it."

Skarlet then replied, "Okay, just gimme a power boost like that!"

Argos then said, "You got it!"

Skarlet then felt the power course through her body, and then she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Her red and orange aura almost stayed the same, except the orange aura stopped spinning, and started to almost look like fire.

Next Skarlet's red fur on her arms disappeared, and then all of her hair turned a bright red just like the red streaks as her hair shrank down to her normal size.

The red aura continued to spiral around the fire-like ki, and then Skarlet's eyes, glowed a bright orange, almost as if they lit on fire.

Skarlet's transformation was now complete, and she stood there menacingly, and then said, "This form is known as Super Saiyan Demon God! I hope you are ready 17!"

17 then gulped as Skarlet started to walk, and then gradually started to run at him.

17 was about to try and counter, and he did, but the punch he delivered had no effect, Skarlet just asked while not even flinching to his punch, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

17 then looked at her in terror, as she grabbed his arm, and then flung him over herself, and then slammed him into the ground.

17 then screamed out, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Skarlet then tried to punch 17 in the face while he was on the ground, but he rolled out of the way before it hit.

Instead Skarlet ended up punching the ground, leaving an even bigger crater than before, and she had a menacingly angry expression on her face as she punched the ground.

That same angry face then looked at 17 and then Skarlet charged directly at him as he was trying to get back up.

Skarlet connected a powerful right hook to 17's face, the punch launched 17 into a nearby mountain of rubble, and he got his right arm stuck in the rocks, which he then took the time to pull his arm out, and right after he did that, he saw Skarlet flying at him with a flying kick.

He was unable to dodge this attack, and Skarlet ended up kicking him, right in the ribs.

17 yelled out in pain again, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked evilly when she heard this, but then thought to herself, "Why am I enjoying this so much? I usually hate this whenever they don't deserve this, so why am I so happy?"

She then had a flashback to when she was back in Hell, she then heard Argos's voice saying, "There is a toll for this demon power, the more of it that you use, the more that you lose yourself."

(I know that wasn't a direct quote, but it's basically what he said.)

Skarlet then remembered that thing Argos said, and then said to herself, "Oh yeah, damn, must have used too much Demon energy."

She then smirked to herself, and then said, "Guess I should tone this demon power use down, before I lose myself completely, I should be back to normal in a few days, if I exist by then."

17 then asked, "Are you gonna keep talking to yourself or are we gonna fight?!"

Skarlet then took a deep breath, and then powered down to her normal state.

She then thought of something, "What if I don't use any demon energy whatsoever, would I be able to get to a real super saiyan form?"

She then got into a charge up stance and started to power up, "HHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Her red energy sparked up, and then she yelled to herself, "NO!!!! I WILL NOT USE THE POWER OF THE DEMONS!!!!! I WILL SUCCEED ON MY OWN!!!!"

Her aura then shut off completely as her body immediately stopped using her demonic powers, and then after a little more time of charging up, a bright blue aura exploded from her body. Skarlet then gave a genuine smile at the color of her ki, it was the first time in her life she has seen her real ki color, since she wasn't able to charge up until after she touched that crystal.

Then she continued to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Her aura was then turning gold, and her hair spiked up a little bit, and then it turned gold.

Skarlet then took a bit of a breath, and then let out one last yell, "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Skarlet's eyes then turned bright blue, just like her natural ki color, and then her hair spiked up even more, and her power shot up a crap ton, and then blue electricity started to spark around her.

Skarlet then looked around at her aura in amazement, she has reached Super Saiyan 2 all by herself.

17 then said, "I thought you wouldn't be able to reach a pure form, but apparently I was wrong."

Skarlet then smirked and then was ready to fight again once she got back into her fighting stance.

17 then got into his fighting stance, and then Skarlet was about to charge at him, but then felt a quake in the ground coming from somewhere else.

17 then looked on the same direction that Skarlet was, and then they both saw what was perhaps the most absurd thing they have ever saw in their whole fighting careers.

There was a giant, fat, blue lady with rainbow butterfly wings towering above everyone in the arena.

The giant lady then spoke, "NOW I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE POWER OF LOVE!!!! I RIBRIANNE WILL DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!"

Skarlet then let out a sigh in shame, and then said, "Hey 17, do you mind if you could help me for a second?"

17 then said, "That depends on the favor, but if it's to take out that big bitch then yes definitely."

Skarlet then smirked and then said, "I thought that would be your answer, now, let's go!"

17 nodded and they both launched at Ribrianne.

Skarlet focused on punching at the giant's feet, knocking her off-balance, and then 17 delivered the final blow to her face, which sent her tipping off of the edge of the ring, and then she plummeted to her defeat.

Skarlet said, "Power of love? Don't make me laugh, the only power that can win a fight is technique, speed, and strength, or any other power related to that. Also, a big form, equals an easy target."

17 then let out a slight laugh when hearing that, and then said, "Shall we continue again?"

Skarlet nodded, and then prepared to charge at him yet again.

Then Skarlet launched at him after crouching down, leaving an explosion of rubble behind her as she traveled at a massive amount of speed.

17 then tried to block the punch that Skarlet was attempting to throw at him, but that was part of Skarlet's plan, since the force of the punch was too much for him, and the force even moved his feet, and then he got shot off into the distance.

17 then slid to a stop and found that he was on the edge of the arena, he then looked forward, and saw Skarlet flying at him with a smirk of victory.

Skarlet then tried to punch him off of the edge, but 17 managed to just barely do a 360 spin to dodge the punch, and then he grabbed Skarlet's punching arm, and then tried to throw her off of the edge with the momentum he built up.

Skarlet then screamed out, "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Then Skarlet started to fall, but before she fell, she managed to put 17 in a headlock as she fell, pulling him along with her.

But she then had an idea before it was too late, she let 17 go while it was too late for him, and then she grabbed the ledge and held on with all of her strength.

The move Skarlet pulled went almost perfectly, and 17 ended up falling without Skarlet, and then he appeared on the Universe 7 bench, along with Krillin and Tien, 17 then gave Skarlet a thumbs up and a proud look, and then Skarlet pulled herself back up.

Skarlet then laid there on the edge and said to herself, "That was too close!"

Skarlet then got up after catching her breath.

Then she heard the grand priest's voice yelling, "ANDROID 17 OF UNIVERSE 7 HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked when she heard that, and then she continued her search for enemies.

She then found the very same blue skinned Arcosian she met before, Tyrfeng she believed to remember his name to be, he had a different look on his face than before though, he seemed to have a less cowardly look on his face.

He then said to Skarlet, "I have gained enough power from the surrounding fights, you wanna fight for real now, I won't run away this time, I will accept defeat if I lose, however, that is very unlikely."

Skarlet then smirked at him and said, "Sure, I will try to go at full power from the start."

Skarlet then got into her charge up stance, and allowed her demon energy to come back while thinking to herself, "Well, pure energy was nice while it lasted, maybe someday I can learn to control the demon power so I can use it like pure power."

End of Chapter 38

Thanks for reading Chapter 38 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Just in case if anyone is wondering, and I just realized that I've never said anything about this, but Tyrfeng is one of my friend's characters from Xenoverse 2, he wanted me to add a character for my story, and I felt like replacing a member of Universe 6's team anyway so he got a character in my story, anyway, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	39. Chapter 39: Hellfire Vs Heaven’s Ice

Welcome to the 39th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far, I've been trying to think of ways to make this story as interesting as possible, but I'm not sure if it's working, anyway, enjoy the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 38 Recap:

Skarlet's was on her Super Saiyan Demon 4 form, and she was still fighting Android 17, 17 launched himself at Skarlet, and then unleashed a massive punch combo, that made her seem to be immobilized, however, that wasn't true. Instead Skarlet smirked after taking the punch combo and then got up, and stumbled around a bit, and then re-stabilized. Skarlet then punched 17 in the face, launching him far enough for Skarlet to transform. She called out to Argos for help, and he managed to help Skarlet reach a level of Super Saiyan Demon known as, "Super Saiyan Demon God". Her aura looked like burning flames being wrapped in red ki and her hair was all bright red. Skarlet then took a punch from 17 like it was a breeze of wind, and then she slammed him into the ground, and then when he got back up, Skarlet punched him in the ribs. Skarlet smirked evilly at this and then asked herself "Why am I enjoying this so much?" She then had a flashback that reminded her of the toll of the overuse of demon power. She then powered down to her normal state, and then begun to power up, while excluding the demon power out of the energy mix. It took a lot of strength, but she managed to do it, she then saw her natural ki color for the first time, it was an extremely bright blue ki, but then it turned to a bright gold color, and then she realized that she was going into the pure Super Saiyan 2 form. They were about to start the battle again, but then they were interrupted by a giant lady with rainbow butterfly wings, she introduced herself as Ribrianne. Skarlet and 17 temporarily made an alliance to take this stupid looking fighter out of the ring, Skarlet rushes to her feet, and unleashed a punch combo that knocked her off balance then 17 punched her in the face, and then she fell off easily, and then that fight was over, and along with it, Skarlet and 17's alliance. They then agreed to keep fighting, and then 17 tried to end it quickly by punching her off of the edge, but Skarlet managed to just barely grab him, and then throw him off of the edge instead, Skarlet climbed up the edge, and almost started her search for new enemies, but then found Tyrfeng waiting for her almost instantly, he was now powered up to an absurd amount of power, and was ready to fight Skarlet, with no cowardice in his plans.

Chapter 39:

Skarlet knew she didn't have the strength to go into a regular Super Saiyan form again, it would take too much energy to separate the demon energy from her regular power, so she just powered up to a regular Super Saiyan Demon.

Tyrfeng then grinned and then said, "You are gonna need a lot more than just that to beat me."

Skarlet then returned his grin and then said, "I won't be so sure, my techniques can be pretty tricky."

Tyrfeng then said, "Enough talking, let's fight!"

He then powered up, with his blue ki exploding around him and causing some big boulders to go flying from the shockwave.

Skarlet then chose to use her improvised "Lion's Fortress" stance, and Tyrfeng's face of confidence, then turned into a serious one.

He was trying to read her stance, and find an opening, but he couldn't since Skarlet has gotten pretty good at improvising this stance.

Tyrfeng then flew at Skarlet, almost at light speed, but Skarlet was ready for this attack, she felt the punch hit her hand, and she tried to stop the force of the impact as best as she could and slid back a few meters, and then she found a way to redirect his punching energy, she then shifted in her position, and then grabbed the back of his head, and then slammed his face into the ground as hard as she could.

Skarlet then said, "So how did that feel?"

Tyrfeng then pulled his head out of the crater that he was shoved into, and then he said, "Meh, mediocre, but tell me, how fast can you get?"

Skarlet then answered, "I could probably only handle as fast as you just went."

Then she thought to herself, "At least only in this form."

Tyrfeng then smirked, "Well, it seems that I have won already."

Skarlet then smirked at him and said, "Nothing is guaranteed in battle."

Tyrfeng then said, "Enough with stupid philosophies, it is time to fight dammit!"

Skarlet then powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 2, with her red electricity sparking around her.

Tyrfeng then launched at her with his intense speed again, and Skarlet just smirked, and then dodged every punch that Tyrfeng threw at her.

Tyrfeng then frowned and then stopped his punch combo, and then did a backflip to get away from Skarlet, then he fired beam at Skarlet's left arm, it was small and bright blue in color.

It hit Skarlet's arm, and it instantly froze up, it wasn't actually frozen, it was just that the muscles were not moving and the arm felt cold.

Skarlet then said, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

Tyrfeng then let out a that sounded pretty cocky, and then he said, "It's my Paralysis Beam, it instantly paralyses any limb that I shoot at, making the victim unable to use that limb for the rest of the fight."

Skarlet then glared at him, and then said with a livid voice, "Oh I'll make you release my arm whether you like it or not."

Skarlet didn't notice how menacing her glare was getting, and then she noticed that Tyrfeng was getting a little unnerved and then Tyrfeng said, "Are you pissed or something? It was only a temporary paralysis attack! You'll be fine later I swear!"

Skarlet then said, "Well, I'm almost pissed, but not yet."

Tyrfeng then got a confused face and then said, "What do you mean by that?"

Skarlet then smirked and made him nervous when she said, "Keep hitting me with those beams and you'll find out."

Tyrfeng then powered up even further, his form changing a bit, his skin used to have no spikes on him at all, and he was mostly blue, and now, there were spikes that were mostly found on his back, some curving upwards until they pointed out over his shoulders, and his skin had more black in some areas, like in his eyes, they looked more shadowed than before.

Skarlet then said, "Whoa, that's a crazy transformation." While giving him a slight smirk.

Tyrfeng then said, "Yeah, and also, this form is no push over, you'll have to bring your A-game if you want to beat me now."

Skarlet then smirked, "Oh I won't have to beat you at all, I'll let the psychotic version of myself deal with you."

Argos then spoke, "I already know what you want, here comes some intense pain."

Skarlet then felt the demonic energy sky rocket through her body, and then her aura changed from gold and red, to a spiraling black and dark red.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Skarlet yelled while trying to see if she could try and control the Fallen Angel form, but it was inevitable, her vision started to fade, and then she felt the immense pain of her demon horns growing in, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Skarlet screamed in pain even more after she felt her black angel wings sprouting out of her back, then just before the real Skarlet completely lost conciousness, she heard the psychotic laughs that she was not trying to make, it was the Fallen Angel version of herself laughing so menacingly, that even the real Skarlet got chills running down her body before fading to black.

Then, back in the outside world, Fallen Angel Skarlet's hair was turning from her dark red natural hair color, to dark black, and then the whites of her eyes turned black as well, and then the red parts of her eyes glowed an even brighter with red.

Skarlet then laughed even more and said, "hehehehe...HAHAHAHA!!!! The reaper has come...your time is up...now die like the rest!"

Then before the fight started, Skarlet heard a child-like voice yelling from two thrones, "This fight is sooooo exciting, I want to see it at full power, you two are allowed to fight to the death so I can see your full power if you want!"

Skarlet then turned to look back at Tyrfeng, and she gave him the evilest smirk she has ever made at someone.

Tyrfeng then said, "F-Fine by me, now I don't have to hold back."

Skarlet's eyes then gleamed to an even brighter red for a moment, and then she charged at Tyrfeng just as Tyrfeng was doing the same thing.

They clashed with a massive shockwave, that was so powerful that it even toppled the mountains created by the rubble, and it almost knocked over the pillar that determined how much time was left.

Both Tyrfeng and Skarlet started to clash punches over and over, obviously Skarlet was still only using her right arm because her left arm was paralysed, so she kept targeting her punches at his head, and eventually, Skarlet started to gain enough feeling in her arm, to slowly move her arm, but she kept on pretending that it was paralysed so Tyrfeng would get surprise attacked when she was able to fully move her arm.

Skarlet finally landed a right hook to his head, which then she got full control over her left arm.

Skarlet then rushed at Tyrfeng again, and then they clashed again, and then Tyrfeng tried to attack the left side of her body, but then he was surprised by Skarlet's left arm grabbing his fist, and then she said, "You shouldn't ever rely on paralysis moves to take down your opponent, because then people like me will end up putting you down...permanently."

Tyrfeng went wide eyed, and then Skarlet punched him to the ground as hard as she could.

Tyrfeng was smashed to the floor, and left a massive crater where he laid in.

He slowly got back up, and charged a bright blue beam again.

Skarlet recognized that beam, and rushed at him before he could fire it.

Skarlet reached Tyrfeng at point blank range, and then she put her right arm out in front of her, and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!"

The blast was not red and gold this time, but dark purple and red, swirling together, and then she fired it directly at Tyrfeng's face.

The blast pushed him even further into the ground than when Skarlet punched him, but Skarlet felt some resistance, like as if Tyrfeng was also firing a blast back.

Eventually, it was revealed that he was indeed firing a beam, it was a red color, and it made a loud buzzing noise as it was firing.

The blasts continued to clash, and the shockwaves from the clash were causing rubble to be tossed around like it was weightless, this made other people's fights pretty difficult as well.

Skarlet kept on yelling out, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!" Tyrfeng kept pushing more and more energy into his blast to ensure his own survival.

The two blasts seemed to be equally powered and they weren't moving in the clash whatsoever.

Then the blasts started to grow unstable.

They started to both hum weirdly until it soon started to sound like a plasma explosion was about to go off.

Then the two blasts merged together into a massive ball of energy, and then both Skarlet and Tyrfeng both stopped firing their beams once they realized what was happening. Then the ball of energy made by the two of them started to implode in on itself, as the red ball of death shrank smaller and smaller and acted like as if it was a black hole.

The blast then sucked both Skarlet and Tyrfeng into it, and then as the blast reached its smallest size, there was a little blink of red energy in the place that the clash connected for a moment.

Then out of nowhere, there was a massive explosion from where the red blink came from.

The explosion was so huge, that it blew up half of the arena, knocking off almost every fighter on the arena, only fighter's from Universes 7, 6, and 11 were on the arena now.

This meant that the only universes that weren't getting erased, were the ones with fighters still on the fighting stage.

These were the fighters that remained, Universe 7 team consisted of: Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, and Gohan.

Universe 6 team consisted of: Hit, Kefla, and Tyrfeng.

Then finally, Universe 11 consisted of: Skarlet, Aikan, Toppo, Jiren, and Dyspo.

Skarlet then heard Champa, God of Destruction of Universe 6 yelling, "HEY TYRFENG!!!! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET LETTING YOU ON THE TEAM!!!!!"

Tyrfeng then looked back at the fat purple cat, and then nodded and then looked back at Skarlet, who was smirking with cockiness, because she knew that she could win, it will just take some work.

Skarlet then asked, "So, are you ready to continue?"

Tyrfeng then smirked underneath his mask, and then nodded and slid into his combat stance.

End of Chapter 39

Thanks for reading chapter 39 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope the you guys didn't mind how I made the clash explosion take out most of the universes, I just wanted to get to the ultimate battle quicker before I forget the cool details that I plan on adding to it, anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	40. Chapter 40: The Ice Dragon’s Armor

Welcome everyone, to the 40th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you are all excited for this chapter, because I intend to make this an exciting one. Anyway, we'll see how this turns out at the end of this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 39 Recap:

Skarlet turned into her Super Saiyan Demon form, and was about to fight Tyrfeng. Tyrfeng then powered up to a massive level of power, that almost matched the power of Super Saiyan Demon 2, and that power made Skarlet go into her improvised "Lion's Fortress" stance. Skarlet then waited for Tyrfeng to attack. When Tyrfeng launches at Skarlet, he almost hit light speed, and when Skarlet felt his punch on her hand, she grabbed his head, and then slammed it into the ground. That pissed Tyrfeng off so Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon 2. Then Tyrfeng seemed to not be able to hit Skarlet anymore, Skarlet was too fast, and she could almost predict every one of his movements because he was enraged. Then after attempting to hit Skarlet over and over, he finally gave up on that strategy and did a backflip to get away from her. Tyrfeng then paralysed Skarlet's left arm, and he explained that it was one of his techniques and he only had the control to release it. Skarlet then frowned at him after he said this, but Tyrfeng was way ahead of her, he was already transforming into his full power form. Spikes shot up around his body, and he got bull horns. After the transformation, Skarlet senses his power and recognized it as too great for her to beat by herself, so she let her Fallen Angel self take over. When the painful transformation was complete, she heard a child's voice yelling at them saying that they were now allowed to fight to the death, so they can go all out. Fallen Angel Skarlet smirked evilly at this, and then both Tyrfeng and Skarlet ended up in a massive clash, that ended in a tie between Tyrfeng and Skarlet, however, the explosion from the clash, had a shockwave so powerful, that it knocked off every fighter that wasn't strong enough to stay on the arena. There were only the strong fighters left on the stage, so only Universe 7, 11, and 6 were in the tournament now. Skarlet then asked Tyrfeng if they were ready to continue, and Tyrfeng accepted and then they prepared for battle.

Chapter 40:

Skarlet was watching Tyrfeng intensely, just in case if he was trying something sneaky.

But so far, he was just standing there.

Skarlet already knew that he was no joke, because of the massive explosion the two of them caused.

Tyrfeng's smirk then grew bigger, and then he started the fight again.

Tyrfeng launched at Skarlet at light speed, and Skarlet managed to do the same, her Fallen Angel form was almost running at its peak, but even though she was being pressured, she couldn't help but laugh like a psycho the whole time they were sprinting at eachother and punching at eachother and causing massive explosions of shockwaves to careen across the arena.

Tyrfeng then asked while they were still fighting, "HAVE YOU ACTUALLY LOST YOUR MIND ALREADY?!?!?!"

Skarlet then laughed even louder and then said, "HAHAHAHA!!!! THE SAIYAN YOU KNEW BEFORE IS NO LONGER HERE!!!! I AM NOTHING BUT DEATH INCARNATE!!!!!!"

Tyrfeng then took a punch directly to the face after hearing what she just said, and then slid backwards a few meters, making two foot-sized ruts in the ground.

Both Skarlet and Tyrfeng were panting, but they didn't seem to be giving up any time soon.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Toppo were having a battle themselves.

Vegeta said, "Okay Toppo, you've had enough fun with the weaklings of my team, now how about you fight the one and only true prince of all saiyans."

Frieza then popped his head up from behind a cliff, and then said, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?! A WEAKLING?!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!"

Vegeta then turned to look at Frieza and then gave him a cold stare and said, "You heard me right, now shut up while I beat this guy into submission."

Frieza instantly shut up after hearing Vegeta, however, this didn't fix Frieza's bruised ego.

Toppo then looked down at Vegeta because he was so short, and then asked him, "Do you really believe in you own hype that much?"

Vegeta then instantly turned Super Saiyan Blue, and then screamed, "I AM THE HYPE!!!!!!"

Vegeta then quickly flicked his vision to Frieza once more, and said, "Go help Gohan, he'll need help with some opponents.

Frieza then nodded, not knowing why he nodded, but he did.

Vegeta then grinned, and then said to Toppo, "And you! Never...question...MY HYPE!!!!!!"

Toppo then got a confused face until Vegeta gut punched him as hard as he could, the punch knocked the wind out of Toppo, and Vegeta then continued his punch combo, all punches targeting around his stomach.

Vegeta yelled while unleashing his combo, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" and then he unleashed the final punch at Toppo's face, knocking him over onto his back.

"That's only a small taste of my hype, would you like some more?"

Toppo then got up, and then dusted himself off, and then said, "Now I'm not sure if I'd like anymore hype from you, but what I would like, is for you to try my strength."

Vegeta smirked, "There is no way you will make me fall with your weak str..."

Vegeta was interrupted by Toppo returning one of his gut punches, Vegeta wasn't even able to scream from how hard he was winded.

Vegeta then went flying into a cliff side that was created by the explosion of the clash that raised parts of the arena's ground up.

Vegeta then sat there in the wall for a moment, and then muttered to himself in agony, "My...hype...my pride...oh my precious hype and pride...it's all broken into pieces."

Toppo then said, "In order to win, you must go into the mindset of survival mode, that means throw aside everything else that isn't necessary and fight for survival."

Vegeta heard this and then thought the words over again in his head, "...must throw everything aside that isn't necessary...only way to win...survival mode..."

Vegeta then started to say stuff out loud, "You'd throw everything aside, unless it's about yourself?! How selfish can you get?! You fight for nobody, and that's the difference between you and I! I will fight and put my life on the line, just to protect those who I love! Now prepare to feel the wrath of a saiyan prince!"

Toppo rolled his eyes, but then noticed a whole lot of power rising within Vegeta.

Vegeta then got out of the wall he was stuck in, and was charging up now, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

His blue aura was now glowing a little darker.

Vegeta was now shouting, "YOU'RE A COWARD!!!!! YOU GET RID OF YOUR MOST PRECIOUS MEMORIES JUST TO WIN A STUPID FIGHT!!!!! I WON'T LET SUCH A HOPELESS FOOL TAKE ME DOWN!!!!! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Vegeta's Power was now sky rocketing, and his hair was now flashing a bright blue, and then back to his normal Super Saiyan Blue hair.

Then he let out one last yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Vegeta then let out an explosion of blue ki out of his body that let a massive shockwave run rampant across the arena.

Then the transformation was complete, Vegeta was standing there and staring at Toppo with pure anger in his eyes.

Vegeta's hair was now a darker shade of blue, and his aura matched his hair color.

Sparks of blue ki were floating upwards within his aura as well.

Toppo then asked Vegeta, "Do you actually think you can defeat me with that form, it's weak and it will not be enough to take me out."

Vegeta continued to smirk, but with an anger to it, since he hated Toppo right now because of what he just said.

"It's not the form that will defeat you, but an attack I haven't used in a long time that may or may not kill me."

Toppo raised an eyebrow when he heard this and Piccolo, who was sitting on the bench ever since the clash exploded and knocked him off with the shockwave, said, "Wait...Vegeta doesn't mean..."

But Vegeta finished his sentence when he screamed out, "FINAL EXPLOSION!!!!!!" Vegeta's body was then surrounded in Golden ki.

Toppo went wide eyed when he saw Vegeta activate the technique, but it was already too late to run, so Toppo held his hands out in front of him and tried to hold the blast and push it until Vegeta couldn't fire the blast anymore.

Vegeta was screaming from inside the blast, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The "Final Explosion" was growing even bigger, and it was pushing Toppo along with it.

Toppo was then pushed to the very edge of the arena, and then Vegeta yelled out, "ONE MORE PUUUUUSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He then unleashed out a little more power and then Toppo said, "No...no...NNNOOOOOO!!!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!!!!! I THREW EVERYTHING ASIDE!!!!! WHY AM I LOSING?!?!?!"

Then the blast pushed Toppo off of the edge of the arena, and he fell to his defeat, and then Vegeta's blast subsided, leaving a loud humming noise after.

Everyone who was spectating were watching in suspense as they thought they just watched their friend die again.

The smoke took forever to clear, and when it did clear, it was revealed that Vegeta was laying down on the ground face down while in his natural state, which made him look like he was dead.

Piccolo then said, "Vegeta...how could you end up killing yourself like that again?"

Then Vegeta proved Piccolo wrong when he slammed his fist into the ground and then slowly got back up, he didn't have much energy left, but otherwise he was okay if he just got some rest.

Piccolo then said, "You crazy son of a bitch, you actually survived the very same technique that killed you all of those years back."

Vegeta then smirked and then gave a thumbs up to the rest of his team and then said, "You can't kill the hype!"

Everyone then face palmed after he said this and killed the moment.

Then Vegeta returned his focus to the tournament.

Meanwhile Skarlet and Tyrfeng were still tearing up the arena with their ultimate battle.

Tyrfeng would not relent with his seemingly endless punch combo, and Skarlet was on the defensive.

Then Skarlet found an opening in his combo finally and just barely got out of his punching range by a hair.

Skarlet then smiled while panting and said, "If you keep this up, I might have to go to an even higher power level."

Tyrfeng then went wide eyed, now that he knew that his advantage could disappear at any moment.

Skarlet then smirked even bigger and then said, "Shall we continue this little warm up? I wanna get serious soon."

Tyrfeng then thought to himself, "This isn't good, at this rate, I'll have to expose my final trick too early, damn, but it seems that it will be the only thing that will have a chance against this monster."

Tyrfeng then chanted "Arctic Aura", and then he filled the battlefield with his cold mist.

Skarlet laughed at this and then said, "Such tricks don't work on me anymore, the heat from this form, is so hot that this mist melts the second it gets near me!"

Tyrfeng then started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then a bright blue light started to glow through the thick mist.

Skarlet then said, "Are you trying to make more mist? Because I can assure you that it won't work. Your efforts are in vain."

But Tyrfeng kept on yelling, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then the light started glowing even brighter.

Skarlet then realized that this wasn't an effort to make even more mist, but to transform.

The blue light being emitted from Tyrfeng then shot into the sky, as he screamed even more, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Skarlet then noticed his rise in power, and then decided to boost her own power.

Skarlet started to scream as well to power up along with Tyrfeng, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's black and dark red aura then shot to the sky and then her hair started to grow a little, but it stayed black.

Then all of Skarlet's eyes turned bright red, so both of her eyes were completely covered by bright red energy.

Then Tyrfeng completed his transformation as well.

The mist almost instantly melted when Skarlet reached her ultimate evil form, and it revealed Tyrfeng to have even bigger spikes, but his blue on his body was even brighter, as if it was covered in energy.

Skarlet then gave Tyrfeng a menacing look, and Tyrfeng just answered Skarlet without her asking, even though she wasn't going to ask, "This is my ultimate form, I called it, Ice Dragon's Armor." After he said that, a dragon's head made of solid, packed ice, formed around his head, making a cool looking dragon helmet that completed the look, along with a full suit of ice armor.

Skarlet didn't seem to care at the moment though, she was just huffing in anger and staring at Tyrfeng ominously.

"So are we gonna get this fight started or just wait here for both of our energy stocks to run out?"

Skarlet then smirked ominously with her gleaming red eyes.

End of Chapter 40

Thanks for reading Chapter 40 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope that this chapter was as exciting as you guys wanted, and I hope that I can continue to bring exciting content to my story, because I know from experience, that it's never enjoyable to read a boring story. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	41. Chapter 41: The Phoenix Rises Again!

Welcome to the 41st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I cannot really think of anything worth saying so I jut hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 40 Recap:

Skarlet was fighting Tyrfeng using almost all of her power unless she risked being consumed by the demonic power. They punched eachother a lot, and then Skarlet punched him in the face, making him slide back a few meters. Then the scene changed to the fight between Toppo and Vegeta. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Blue form while ranting about his hype and pride. Then Vegeta punches Toppo in the gut multiple times before punching Toppo into his back. Toppo then got up and returned one of Vegeta's gut punches, which sent Vegeta flying into a cliff side. Vegeta then sat in the cliff side, lamenting his crushed pride and hype. Then he heard Toppo talking about his "Survival mode" mindset. This pissed Vegeta off when he heard this and then he went Super Saiyan Beyond Blue. Vegeta then activated his "Final Explosion" technique, and then knocked Toppo off with it. However this technique used up almost all of Vegeta's energy so he won't be fighting for a while. Then the scene changed back to Skarlet and Tyrfeng's fight. Tyrfeng used his "Arctic Aura" once more, and used it as a smoke screen while he used his trump card technique, "Ice Dragon's Armor". It made a solid suit of armor made of extremely dense ice that had a cool dragon's head helmet on his head. Skarlet also got a power up, as she pushed the boundaries of her Fallen Angel form. Her hair grew about 3 inches, and it stayed black, and her eyes got completely covered in red energy. Then Skarlet made an intimidating ace at Tyrfeng, and then sparked her red electricity for added effect.

Chapter 41:

Skarlet stood there with her new form of Fallen Angel with a powerful stance.

Her voice sounded a little rage-filled when she said, "I'll call this form Fallen Angel, Raging Sin mode!"

Tyrfeng then just nodded his head a little which pretty much said, "Okay pretty cool".

Skarlet then yelled out, "NOW LET'S GET THIS BATTLE STARTED!!!!!!"

Then she powered up once more, making her aura explode with her red electricity sparking violently around her.

Tyrfeng then frowned and then crouched down and then launched at Skarlet, slower than before though, because he was wearing his Ice Dragon's Armor.

Skarlet then smirked as she saw Tyrfeng make an Ice blade in his hands and then attempt to stab her with it.

But Skarlet just shifted her body to the side at the last second, dodging the blade and then at the same time, it got her close enough to Tyrfeng to beat him down.

Skarlet now had a full grin, and was reeling back her right arm, and then she punched Tyrfeng in the head to stress test the helmet he just made.

It made a big boom noise as her fist impacted, but surprisingly, the helmet didn't even crack, it was perfectly fine.

"Damn that's some strong ice." Skarlet said after hitting it full force.

Tyrfeng then smirked and then backed off to try and charge at her again.

But Skarlet stopped him before he charged back in, "HOLD IT!!!!!" Skarlet yelled.

Tyrfeng stopped in his tracks, "What is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

Skarlet then said, "Let's make this exciting, I'll make myself a weapon too."

Tyrfeng then sighed and then said, "Ugh fine, let's just hurry this up, I wanna win and then go home."

Skarlet then grinned and then pulled out both of her batons.

She extended them out, and then created the black energy blades on the ends of them, re-creating the dual mini-scythes and the chain.

Tyrfeng then asked, "Are you ready now?" Skarlet nodded and then cracked the chain and it sparked red electricity as she did this, and she said, "Ready!" and grinned even bigger.

Tyrfeng nodded back and then charged at Skarlet once more, but Skarlet didn't stand in one place this time, instead she charged right at Tyrfeng, and then slashed at him, and then after she managed to cut his right cheek, she then sprinted past him, and then looped the chain around his left leg.

Skarlet then continued to pull and the chains started to drag Tyrfeng across the ground, and then Skarlet pulled him harder, making him slide even closer, and then Skarlet tried to stab him with one of the mini-scythes, but Tyrfeng raised his sword arm, and clashed the scythe by the handle and his own blade.

"You didn't think I would let it end this quickly now did you?" Tyrfeng taunted.

Skarlet then bared her teeth and then pushed even harder, the blade of her scythe getting closer to his face.

Tyrfeng then tried to roll out of the way to dodge the deadly stab to his face, but forgot about the chains so he managed to dodge the stab but he was then pulled back and then thrown over Skarlet and then slammed back into the ground.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Tyrfeng screamed as he hit the ground causing rubble to go flying everywhere.

Skarlet then grinned and then loosened the chain off of Tyrfeng's leg.

He then got up, and then asked, "Why did you let me go?"

Skarlet then grinned and said, "Because winning that way is no fun."

Tyrfeng then got back into his sword fighting stance with a confused look on his face, and then he pointed his blade directly at Skarlet, who was in her dual mini-scythe stance.

Skarlet then cracked the chain on the ground and then charged at Tyrfeng while screaming in rage, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Then the two of them clashed blades again, they pushed back and forth, and then jumped back and then charged forward again.

Skarlet tried to stab his gut with one of the scythes, but Tyrfeng blocked it, and then he tried to slash at Skarlet's stomach, but Skarlet jumped backwards before he could hit her.

Then Tyrfeng tried to hit her with an overhead slash, and Skarlet stretched out her chain and clashed his blade with her chain.

Tyrfeng then yelled, "THAT WON'T WORK ON THIS BLADE!!!!!!"

Skarlet then heard a creaking noise, it was the chains slowly starting to break.

Skarlet kept on pushing, and then she heard the chains break and then she jumped back yet again to dodge his blade once more.

Skarlet then looked at the snapped chain, and then grinned, "Now you've given me yet another weapon."

Tyrfeng then got a confused face again, and then said, "What do you mean by that?"

Skarlet didn't answer him though, she preferred to demonstrate what she meant.

Skarlet then wrapped the broken chains around each arm, and then she looked at Tyrfeng ominously.

Then Tyrfeng tried to charge at Skarlet, but Skarlet just threw one of her scythes at him, and then it managed to stab him directly in the left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Tyrfeng yelled out in pain, his turquoise blood dripping from the opening in his armor.

Skarlet then took advantage of the scythe that was stuck in his shoulder, and pulled on the chain that was still in her hand, and pulled Tyrfeng along with her scythe.

When Tyrfeng came flying at Skarlet from the force that Skarlet pulled with, Skarlet punched him in the face, slamming him to the ground, and then she pulled the scythe back out of his arm, making Tyrfeng scream in pain again, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet re-wrapped the chain around her arm and then said, "Do you like my new weapon style?"

Tyrfeng then said with his voice shaky from the pain he just went through, "It is quite effective, but I think it's also quite dirty."

Skarlet then grinned when he said, "dirty", and then replied, "So it's a dirty fighting style? Good."

(That's what she said. Haha.)

Then Skarlet let the handles of her mini-scythes go, and started to flip them slowly around and around again.

Then Tyrfeng finally got up and said, "Alright, I'm ready for round 3."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Good."

Then she threw the other scythe at him, which this time he blocked it. Skarlet then pulled back the scythe she threw, and then Tyrfeng charged forward again, but this time, he managed to get close enough to slash her, he raised his sword, and Skarlet tried to block it, but she wasn't quick enough.

The blade hit the top of her right shoulder, and then continued to carve its way down her left arm until hitting her elbow, and Skarlet was screaming in pain the whole time, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Skarlet then punched Tyrfeng as hard as she could with her left arm and that was all of the demonic energy Skarlet had then, she then screamed in even more pain as she reverted back to her normal state, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Skarlet fell to her knees in pain as she held her right arm with her left hand, her blood had already made quite a large pool of blood on the ground.

Then her scythes lost their energy too, and were now just batons laying on the ground.

Skarlet then quickly tore off a piece of her pant leg, and then bandaged up her extremely bloody wound.

Tyrfeng was standing there this whole time as he watched Skarlet's demon horns sink back into her skull, and her angel wings disappear into her back.

Skarlet took a few deep breaths and then stood back up slowly.

Tyrfeng then asked, "How could you possibly still fight, you lost all of your power and you can't use it again for a while, so what's it gonna be?"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "It's good to be back in control, now I will try my best to take you down."

Tyrfeng then got extremely confused, but then saw that Skarlet still had one last trick up her sleeve.

Skarlet lifted her right arm out to the side of her body, and then yelled, "PHOENIX BLAZING FIST!!!!!"

Then the same blast that destroyed General Mizuna in the past, the bird shaped fiery blast, covered Skarlet's right arm.

Skarlet's right arm then completely healed, and then she aimed the Phoenix shaped blast at Tyrfeng and said, "I hope you are ready!"

Skarlet then transformed into Super Saiyan Demon while still holding the "Phoenix Blazing Fist".

Tyrfeng then looked behind him, and found that he was standing about ten meters away from the edge of the ring.

Tyrfeng then gulped a nervous lump down his throat, and tried to find a way to dodge the blast, but Skarlet led him right into a crevasse that had no way out, except for right passed Skarlet.

Tyrfeng then looked on in terror as he stared at the devastating blast that would soon be engulfing him.

Tyrfeng then dropped his sword to the ground as he prepared to try and stop the blast.

The blade shattered as it hit the ground, and then Tyrfeng started to charge up the same red beam that caused the massive implosion from before, but this time Tyrfeng yelled out the name as it buzzed loudly again, "CRIMSON DISASTER!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet reeled her right arm back, and then punched forward which then launched the Phoenix at Tyrfeng, who then fired his "Crimson Disaster".

Their blasts hit eachother in the middle of the two of them, the Phoenix letting out a loud shrieking noise, and the "Crimson Disaster" was buzzing even louder.

Then the Phoenix started to push back on the blast, and Tyrfeng said, "WHAT?!?!?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! WE WERE TIED THE LAST TIME WE CLASHED!!!!! WHY IS THIS TIME ANY DIFFERENT?!?!?!"

Skarlet then said, "It's because the Skarlet Buster is a normal blast, this Phoenix however, isn't a normal blast, in fact, this is a living creature, meaning that this is a real Phoenix you are fighting right now, meaning it has its own power supply plus my own."

Tyrfeng then went wide eyed when he heard this, and then saw a fiery aura burst out from the clash, along with an even louder shrieking noise which was the sound of the Phoenix charging up.

The ground then shook violently as the Phoenix started to grow even bigger.

Tyrfeng then decided to unleash all of his power in his blast, he yelled, "TAKE THIS!!!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Then his "Crimson Disaster" grew to the size of one quarter of the arena, and then the Phoenix let out yet another shriek, and then grew to match the size of the blast fired at Skarlet.

The Phoenix was now pushing back even further in the clash, and then Skarlet yelled, "IT'S OVER!!!! GO PHOENIX!!!!!!"

The Phoenix then pushed even harder, and then the force of the Phoenix's push, broke the "Crimson Disaster", and then the Phoenix hit Tyrfeng and then exploded, engulfing about half of the arena, luckily all of the other fighters were on the other side by the time the explosion went off.

The force of the explosion forced Tyrfeng's feet to slide off of the arena, and he screamed out in pain as the blast blew him off of the stage, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Skarlet then stood proudly in triumph, until the healing effect of the "Phoenix Blazing Fist" wore off, and then her cut opened back up painfully.

Skarlet then walked back to her crevasse to sleep off some of her pain.

End of Chapter 41

Thanks for reading Chapter 41 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know that I even had fun writing this chapter so I'm pretty sure it's an exciting chapter, anyway, I hope I can deliver this much excitement in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	42. Chapter 42: Dodgy Double Blast!

Welcome to the 42nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I have read my extremely early chapters like chapter 1-6 and I have found that I have seemed to have lost some skill in writing somehow, I'll try to fix that in this chapter, and I also found so many spelling mistakes while reading it and I apologize for that, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 41 Recap:

Skarlet had just reached her new form of Fallen Angel which she called "Fallen Angel, Raging Sin Mode". It had hair that was about 3 inches longer than her normal length and it was still black. Her eyes were completely covered with red energy, and she was now wielding her dual mini-scythes. Tyrfeng has his own weapon though, since he made a sword out of ice. They kept on battling it out until Skarlet ran out of demonic energy and then also got slashed on the left arm at the same time. Skarlet screamed in pain and then eventually got back up, finally back in control of her own body. Skarlet then used the "Phoenix Blazing Fist" once more on Tyrfeng to defeat him, while Tyrfeng tried to counter the blast with the same blast that made the huge explosion from before that was now revealed to be named, "Crimson Disaster". The two blasts had a massive, long-lasting clash until the Phoenix grew in power and then absolutely crushed Tyrfeng's blast. The Phoenix caused a massive explosion which knocked Tyrfeng off of the stage, however even though there was and exceptance to the killing rule for them, Skarlet chose not to kill Tyrfeng.

Chapter 42:

Aikan was fighting Universe 6's assassin, Hit, it was assassin vs assassin, and they seemed to be equally matched at the moment, and Skarlet was still asleep in her hiding place.

Hit tried to use his time skip on Aikan before he knew that Aikan also had the same skill, so they both ended up in a fight that looked like they were just standing there, but really, they were having a devastating battle.

Aikan activated his time skip just as Hit did, Aikan delivered the first blow, by punching him at full force right in his gut, making him fully bend over in pain for a moment, and then Hit punched Aikan in the face, making Aikan go sliding across the ground for a few meters, leaving a trail of dust.

After Aikan was punched in the face, both Hit and Aikan were not in time skip anymore.

Aikan then rubbed the blood off of his cheek with his fist while getting up, and then said, "You are pretty good, possibly one of the best assassins I have ever fought before."

Hit then said, "The compliment is appreciated, however, now is not the time for compliments, it is time to decide the fate of our Universes."

Aikan nodded in determination and then slid back into his stance.

Hit then said, "Are you sure you want to continue? I have a lot of more skill than you, and I don't think you can win here."

Aikan then said, "I don't care what YOU think my chances are, I am a saiyan, and saiyans never give up."

Hit then got a remorseful face, and then said, "Ah, so you are part of Caulifla and Kale's race are you?"

Aikan then asked, "Who?"

Hit then said, "I can't say anymore on the matter in case I reveal a secret."

Aikan then nodded, respecting his wishes, and then Aikan signaled with his fingers to show that he was ready to fight again.

Hit then said, "Very well, I won't hold back this time then."

Aikan then got a worried look on his face after he heard Hit say this, and then out of nowhere, Aikan was frozen, he couldn't move, or even talk.

Aikan tried to move as hard as he could, but he could only move at an extremely slow speed.

Hit then said, "I'm sorry it had to end this way, but now it is time that I knock you out of the ring."

Aikan was screaming "NO!!!!" over and over again in his head, but he couldn't out loud because he was still unable to speak from Hit's ability.

Hit then picked Aikan up, and then carried him over to the edge, and then threw Aikan off, just like that.

Aikan reappeared in the bench right next to Toppo, who then asked, "What was that? The thing that just immobilized you."

Aikan then shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, but I think it was a really advanced time skip move, it seemed as if I was frozen in time until Hit released me when I fell out of the ring."

Toppo then frowned a little bit when hearing this and said, "It seems that this Hit is a bit of a dirty Fighter."

Aikan only slightly nodded, since he was still unsure if the technique was truly dirty.

Meanwhile, Skarlet had finally reawoken to find herself at full power again, but the arena was majorly destroyed at this point, there were pieces of rubble floating here and there, and almost every part of the arena had a falling hazard now.

Skarlet stretched out after getting out of her hiding place and started her search for enemies.

Then she heard a familiar, cocky sounding voice behind her saying, "I bet you don't even have the strength to defeat me now do you, you must have exhausted yourself with all the other fights you had huh?"

Skarlet turned around to find that it was Kefla who said this, she was in base form, and she had the smuggest smirk on their faces right now.

Skarlet was able to tell that they were cocky at this moment in time, so she knew that she didn't need too much power to beat her.

Skarlet then said, "Exhausted? How can I be the one who is exhausted if I'm resting here and there to regain energy?"

Kefla's eyes lit up with fear as Skarlet mentioned that she has been resting again.

Kefla then got into a somewhat shaky fighting stance and said, "Come at me!"

Skarlet smirked and then went Super Saiyan Demon 2, as her red and gold aura flared up around her.

Kefla then gulped down a lump in her throat as she saw a form that could very well be more powerful than the last time she fought it, because of the Zenkai boost that Saiyans get when they are beaten up and then rested up.

The truth was that Skarlet was about 10x stronger from when she fought Tyrfeng, so her Super Saiyan Demon 2 is now as strong as her old Super Saiyan Demon 4.

Skarlet let out a burst of power, that made her ki flare up even more for a moment, and her red electricity to sparked violently around her.

Kefla then said, "Okay, now that you have transformed, why don't we fight already?!"

Skarlet then looked over to Kefla, and then said with a monotone voice, "Oh yeah, you were about to fight me, I forgot."

Kefla got really pissed off at Skarlet's remark when she said it, Kefla's face was almost red in anger, and her eyebrows were extremely furrowed.

Skarlet then said, "Okay I guess we can fight."

Skarlet then ran right up to Kefla's face, and then punched her right in the face, sending her flying through a whole mountain, and then tumbling across the ground for a bit.

Kefla then got up and then asked in confusion and pain, "Jesus, what did you do to get so strong? Mega-steroids?"

Skarlet the laughed ominously while walking through the smoke covered hole in the mountain and then said, "No, not mega-steroids, I just participated in more fights than you, so my Zenkai boost helped me out more than you."

Kefla then frowned at Skarlet once more and then started to power up.

Kefla started to yell, "HHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" and then the green aura returned, and then her hair turned green, and then her final change was that Kefla's eyes went blue.

Skarlet then asked with a smug look on her face, "Are we ready to continue? Or do you need even more power?"

Kefla then said, "You won't be laughing when I knock you off of the ring."

Skarlet then smirked and then asked, "And how do you plan on doing that? Please enlighten me."

Kefla didn't answer, but she did punch Skarlet in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, and then Skarlet regained her breath pretty quickly, and then returned the gut punch, knocking the wind out of Kefla, who wasn't able to regain their breath very quickly.

Then Skarlet decided to test something out, she punched Kefla's left arm, exactly where the blade shard had been shoved into, and sure enough, Kefla ended up screaming in agony, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The sword shard was still in there, and Skarlet had planned to use that to her advantage in this fight.

Kefla then recovered from the gut punch and the pain of the blade shard, and then Kefla said, "How could you be so cruel even when you aren't in your Fallen Angel form?"

Skarlet just smirked and said, "That's a simple question, it's because I hate you, you are way too egotistical, and frankly, I don't care for egotistical brats that think that they are the strongest, even though there are people clearly stronger than them, for example, me, I am stronger than you."

Kefla then frowned even more, and then said, "OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!! YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!!!!!"

Kefla then jumped up on top of a giant spire of rock, and then yelled out, "RAY BLASTER!!!!!"

Then Kefla was surrounded with red ki, and then lasers were starting to get shot everywhere.

Skarlet then smirked at the lasers Kefla had fired and said, "Nice little light show you've got going there."

Skarlet then saw one of the lasers cleave its way through a mountain effortlessly and then start to head her way, and then Skarlet's smirk faded and then Skarlet knew that she would have to dodge.

The laser got near Skarlet so she jumped over it, then another laser came shooting by, so Skarlet slid underneath it.

Then two lasers came shooting towards her, and then Skarlet did a barrel roll flip to try to fit in between the lasers, she still grazed the lasers though, Skarlet burned her elbow on the bottom laser and a centimeter of her hair was cut off by the top laser.

After dodging that, three more lasers came shooting down from above, but Skarlet was already preparing a strike on Kefla, she was jumping off of a cliff side when all of a sudden, the three lasers cut down on the cliff, cutting it into pieces and Skarlet launched off of the cliff anyway even though it was being blown up.

Skarlet used the pieces being blown off of the cliff to jump off of and get even more momentum while she chanted, "SKARLET DOUBLE BUSTER!!!!!" and a red and gold ball of energy appeared in each of Skarlet's hands.

Then Kefla yelled out, "GIGANTIC BURST!!!!!!"

Then red and green orbs appeared at the sides of Kefla, which started to spin around until forming two orbs of energy just like the "Skarlet Double Buster" but it was green and red instead of gold and red.

Kefla then pushed the two energy orbs out in front of her and then two beams that spiraled in green and red fired at Skarlet.

Skarlet however, saw the beams coming, and then did a half of a front flip, and then slid across the beams of Kefla's "Gigantic Burst" while she used her two charging orbs of her "Skarlet Double Buster" as hand protection for the beams, and then when Skarlet got close enough to Kefla, she said, "Goodbye bitch!"

Skarlet then did a half barrel roll, which made Skarlet face toward Kefla once more, and then Skarlet pushed her two arms in front of her, and then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Then Skarlet fired her "Skarlet Double Buster" right in front of Kefla's face, sending Kefla right off of the arena.

Skarlet then listened to the grand priest announce Kefla's defeat, just to confirm that they were gone, and she heard, "KEFLA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!!!! THAT MEANS BOTH CAULIFLA AND KALE ARE ELIMINATED!!!!!!" The Grand Priest said with a disturbing amount of cheeriness in his voice.

Skarlet then let out a sigh of relief, and then powered back down to her normal state.

Then she felt the ground start to quake, and then Skarlet decided to go and check out this next rising power.

End of Chapter 42

Thanks for reading chapter 42 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope I managed to bring back my story telling skills, I can't tell right now because I wrote this while I was really tired. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	43. Chapter 43: The Laser Dome

Welcome to the 43rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am planning to make yet another exciting battle in this chapter begin but I won't spoil who is, once again I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 42 Recap:

Aikan was fighting Hit, the assassin of Universe 6, and they were both battling in their time skip modes, battling it out almost in an instant. Eventually, Hit just used the move where he freezes his enemy in time, and then threw Aikan off of the edge. Aikan then reappeared in the bench and was slightly upset on how he was defeated. Skarlet then awoke from her slumber after Aikan was defeated and she was at full power. Skarlet hopped out of her hiding place and went on the search for enemies. But it turned out that Kefla was searching for her, and she found her pretty fast. Kefla said a few taunts, and then Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then beat the shit out of Kefla. Kefla then got pissed off and jumped up onto a spire of rock, and then used a move called, "Ray Blaster". It fired lasers everywhere which Skarlet managed to dodge all of them and then slid across Kefla's "Gigantic Burst" with her charging, "Double Skarlet Red Buster", once Skarlet managed to slide all the way to Kefla, Skarlet did a half of a barrel roll flip, and that turned Skarlet to face Kefla and then Skarlet fired the "Double Skarlet Red Buster" directly at Kefla and it shot Kefla off of the fighting stage. Once Skarlet landed on the ground again, she then felt a growing power off in the distance, so she headed off in that direction.

Chapter 43:

Skarlet had finally reached the place where she felt the rising power.

Skarlet first saw Dyspo, and then she saw a man in a gi that looked much like Goku's gi, but it wasn't Goku that was in the gi, it was another man that had black hair like Goku, but it was shorter and spiked upwards.

The man's eyes were black like Goku's as well.

Then Skarlet noticed who this man was teamed up with against Dyspo, it was Frieza who seemed to not have a direct position in combat, but more of a position for firing blasts.

Skarlet then jumped down to the fighting grounds against the unknown Goku lookalike and Frieza.

When Skarlet made her presence known by landing with a crash and a cloud of dust, Dyspo looked over next to him and saw Skarlet and asked with surprise in his voice, "Skarlet?! How did you know we were here?!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, " It's simple really, I sensed a rising power so I decided to go and find it, and now that I've gotten closer, I see that it is coming from that man over there."

Dyspo's eyes lit up with surprise when he saw Skarlet pointed at the Goku lookalike, and then heard that there was power rising in the him.

Then the man introduced himself, "My name is Gohan, I am the son of Goku, and I'm here to beat you!"

Skarlet then said, "Ohhhh so that's why you look so much like Goku, because you're his son."

Gohan then nodded and said, "Well now that this is a 2 on 2 fight, it's fair so I'll feel better fighting you this way."

Skarlet then smiled and said, "I'll take on Frieza, Dyspo, you take Gohan."

Dyspo's purple aura then shot up for a moment and then he said, "Got it!"

Skarlet walked up to Frieza and then Frieza said, "Well it seems that you have delayed the plan we had to take your friend down, no matter, we will still win all the same."

Skarlet then frowned at Frieza and then powered up to Super Saiyan Demon, her gold and red aura spiraling around her while she angrily stared at Frieza.

Frieza then turned to his Golden form and then said, "Don't you think you should go to a higher power level than that to beat me?"

Skarlet then said, "No, I think I have enough power to beat you now, I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we have met."

Frieza then smirked and then said, "Okay, but I will assure you, that kind of arrogance will get you obliterated."

Skarlet then made the first move in the fight, she punched Frieza right in the face and then launched him into a cliff side.

Frieza frowned with an extremely scary-looking face, and then said, "Now you have gone and pissed me off!"

Frieza then launched himself out of the cliff, making a shockwave of dust and rocks go flying.

Frieza then punched Skarlet in the face and sent her tumbling on the ground for a while, until she stopped herself by digging her hands into the ground, making two ruts in the ground the size of her hands.

Skarlet then stood up and then saw Frieza already following up his next move by kneeing Skarlet in the face, the strike hit her mouth, and it sent her flying into a different cliff side.

Skarlet had blood dripping from her mouth, and when she spat at the ground, she saw blood come flying out of her mouth, and then she tasted the coppery taste that came with it.

Skarlet then pulled herself out of the cliff, and then said, "Now you are starting to piss ME off!"

Frieza then smirked since he was winning currently, but then Skarlet vanished from Frieza's sights as the rocks around where she used to be exploded, he looked around, but only saw Dyspo's fight with Gohan.

Frieza then looked around a little more until he heard Skarlet say, "Over here."

Frieza turned around and saw Skarlet crouched down and ready to deliver an uppercut, Skarlet connected her fist with Frieza's jaw, and sent him flying upwards.

Skarlet then jumped up after Frieza, causing a shockwave of rubble to go flying away from where she launched.

When Skarlet flew up to where Frieza was in the air, she then punched him in the gut, and then the face, while arching the face punch downwards.

The mid-air two hit combo knocked to wind out of Frieza, and sent Frieza in a backflip motion all the way back down to the ground.

Skarlet then shot a low-powered Skarlet Buster off from behind her, launching her towards Frieza again with the recoil, and when Frieza came crashing to the ground, Skarlet positioned her feet so she could land properly, and ended up landing on Frieza's stomach, making him yell, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Skarlet then hopped off of him, and then turned around to face him.

Frieza then said, "Damn you, you filthy monkey. Just wait until I get up, then you'll be sorry."

Skarlet then smirked and then said, "Yeah right, like I'd ever feel sorry after beating you up that good."

Frieza then slowly stood up on his feet, and then Skarlet slid back into her combat stance.

Frieza then yelled out, "PSYCHOKINESIS!!!!!!" and then a blue, spread shot of energy hit Skarlet, and it froze Skarlet in place and she couldn't move a muscle.

Frieza then yelled out to Gohan, "Okay, we're ready to follow through with the plan!" Gohan then smirked and said, "Okay, do it!" Frieza then smirked at Skarlet, and then fired multiple death beams into the air, that then shot towards the ground and ended up making a cage around Gohan and Dyspo.

Gohan then said, "Welcome to the straight on brawl with yours truly."

Dyspo then asked Gohan, "So how did you figure out my speed trick so easily?"

Skarlet wasn't able to hear the rest of that conversation, but all she knew was that she had to stop Frieza from what he was doing, but she still couldn't move, she was still stuck in Frieza's "Psychokinesis".

She then saw Dyspo fight Gohan in the dome that Frieza had created, Dyspo was being beaten into a pulp because he wasn't able to move at full speed.

Gohan punched him in the gut, and sent him flying into the wall of the dome, and Dyspo ended up getting zapped by the beams.

This process happened about ten times, until Skarlet felt a bit of release in the "Psychokinesis" she was locked in.

Skarlet then moved ever so slowly towards Frieza, and then the technique fully released Skarlet, she wrapped her arms around the under part of Frieza's arms, and then locked her hands behind his head.

Frieza then screamed out, "LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY MONKEY SCUM!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then smiled as she held Frieza in place as the dome was now released, and Dyspo started his re-activation of his "Super Maximum Light Speed Mode".

(Yes it's really called that).

But before Dyspo could complete the transformation, Gohan put Dyspo in a lock just like Skarlet's on Frieza. Then when Skarlet got worried for Dyspo, she accidentally loosened her grip on Frieza, and he slipped out of Skarlet's lock.

Frieza then spun around and tail whipped Skarlet into yet another cliff side, making her stuck for just a few more moments. Gohan then yelled, "FIRE A BLAST AT THE BOTH OF US!!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN DEFEAT THIS GUY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was then yelling out while she was locked in the rocks that held her arms in the wall, "NOOOOO!!!!! DYSPO!!!"

Frieza then smirked and started to charge a pink blast that he launched at both Gohan and Dyspo that then, knocked both of them off of the fighting stage.

Skarlet then watched on in horror as she saw the second member of her team fall off of the stage that determined her universe's fate.

Skarlet then frowned at Frieza, who turned to Skarlet and smirked, and then walked closer.

Frieza then said, "So, how does it feel now that Universe 7 has taken out almost all of your fighters except you and that infernal grey man named Jiren?"

Skarlet then spat at Frieza and then said, "I will pulverize you the second I get out of this rock wall!"

Frieza then laughed and said, "Oh don't be so rash, it would be a shame if I 'accidentally' shot you with a Death Beam right through a lethal spot now wouldn't it?"

Skarlet then calmed down a bit after he said that.

Frieza's eyes then lit up with interest and then said, "Say, why don't you help me with something really quick?"

Skarlet's face then was only filled with confusion, but Frieza stepped even closer to Skarlet and continued his proposition, "I think we can work together to take down that tall grey guy together, it's a win-win deal, you get to prove that you are truly stronger, and I get another elimination on your team."

Skarlet then said, "Possibly."

Frieza then smirked and stepped even closer, close enough for physical contact if Skarlet wasn't restrained, and he then said, "So we are in agreement then?"

Skarlet then managed to break her right arm out of the cliff, and then grabbed him by the throat and said, "No we are not in agreement, in fact, I think I'll start pulverizing you now!"

Skarlet then fully broke out of the cliff while still holding Frieza by the throat.

Frieza tried to yell at Skarlet, but all that came out was inaudible yelling noises since he was unable to breathe.

Skarlet then slammed him into the ground, and then picked him back up, and then finally let go, and then while he was in mid air, Skarlet punched his chest, and the impact made him yell out, "GAAAAHHH!!!!" and then the force of the punch, made Frieza go flying about 100 meters, and then he tumbled to a stop.

Frieza was now almost off of the edge of the arena.

Frieza then yelled out, "CURSE YOU!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING THE EMPEROR OF UNIVERSE 7!!!!"

Frieza then yelled, "YOU WILL BE KILLED BY ME!!!!!!"

He then leaned back a bit, and then a pink energy ball formed in his hand and he started to charge up his blast.

Skarlet squinted hard to where she had launched Frieza off to, and then saw that Frieza was charging the blast, she then put both of her hands out in front of her, and said, "SKARLET DOUBLE BUSTER!!!!!!"

Then the two balls of energy appeared in front of her hands again and they spiraled even quicker than normal with the red and gold.

Then she heard Frieza scream, "YYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" and then Skarlet saw the massive bright pink light, immediately light up the sky and then she eventually saw the beam.

Skarlet then fired her blast, which had the size of about one sixth of the arena.

The two blasts then clashed, and they both made a loud crashing noise.

The shockwaves from the clash were now slowly tearing the whole arena apart, and the ground was shaking violently.

Frieza then yelled, "YOU WILL LOSE BY MY HAND, AND I'LL ENSURE THAT IT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!"

Skarlet then unleashed even more power, and yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT ME!!!!!"

Then the blast Skarlet was firing, grew a little more, and it was now pushing back on Frieza's blast.

The clash was now about at Frieza's hands, and he was starting to panic and spout random insults at Skarlet, "YOU INSIGNIFICANT, STUPID MONKEY!!!!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO ANOTHER ONE OF YOU!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled back, "WELL YOU JUST DID LOSE TO ANOTHER ONE!!!!!"

The "Skarlet Double Buster" then hit Frieza's hands, and was now pushing Frieza off slowly.

Frieza then yelled one final time, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Skarlet then had a smirk of victory, and then the blast pushed Frieza off of the edge, and he was eliminated.

Skarlet then stopped firing her beam, and then fell to her hands and knees, huffing in exhaustion.

When she caught her breath, she then stood up, and then felt two massive powers starting to explode into extremely high levels, she rolled her eyes, and then said in her head, "God dammit not again."

Then Skarlet walked over to the powers she felt, and then prepared herself for an ultimate last battle.

The fighters that were left now, were: Vegeta and Goku for Universe 7, and Skarlet and Jiren for Universe 11. The final fight is about to start.

End of Chapter 43

Thanks for reading chapter 43 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like how I have changed the original story to where almost everyone who contributed to the win in the original series got eliminated, in this story, I'll try to make a different ending where it's still different and yet it still sticks to the original storyline at the same time. Anyway, I'm usually bad at explaining this kind of stuff, so I'll just see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	44. Chapter 44: Beyond A Demon God!

Welcome to the 44th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I forgot to mention how I usually do my writing routine. So basically, whenever I have the energy to, I'll write one chapter everyday on a day whenever I have a bedtime, so a weekday. Anyway, I know that was a pointless statement but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 43 Recap:

Skarlet had finally found the rising power she sensed, it was a man named Gohan, along with Frieza's who was teaming up with Gohan. The two of them were fighting Dyspo, and Dyspo was all alone so Skarlet decided to join in on the fight. Skarlet then decided she would fight Frieza's while Dyspo would take on Gohan. Skarlet powered up to Super Saiyan Demon, and Frieza's went to his Golden form. Skarlet then Frieza and Skarlet had a massive battle with both of them sustaining minor injuries. Then while Skarlet was distracted for a moment, Frieza used his "Psychokinesis" technique, and locked Skarlet in place. While Skarlet was frozen in her place, Frieza shot multiple beams into the air, these beams then started to bend while still in the sky, and then they came flying down on top of the area where Dyspo and Gohan were fighting, forming a dome of lasers. Gohan beat the crap out of Dyspo since Dyspo was no longer able to use his speed to fight, and Frieza had Skarlet stuck in place. Then when Skarlet had been released from the "Psychokinesis", she put Frieza in a tight lock, stopping him from forming the laser dome, but before Dyspo could start speeding up, he was then grappled by Gohan, and then Skarlet got worried for Dyspo, and accidentally loosened her drip on Frieza. Frieza slipped out of Skarlet's lock, and then smacked Skarlet into a mountain side, and then fired a blast at both Gohan and Dyspo, sending both of them off of the arena. Frieza then turned to Skarlet, and then started to try and convince Skarlet to join him to help win the tournament. Skarlet made it seem like she was in agreement, until Frieza got close enough, then Skarlet grabbed him by the throat, and then managed to hit him to the point that he flew all the way to the edge of the arena. Then Frieza got mad and fired a massive beam at Skarlet, which she countered with her "Double Skarlet Red Buster". Skarlet ended up winning the clash after a long struggle, and then she went off to fight in the final battle. The fighter's left in the tournament are, Goku and Vegeta from Universe 7, and Skarlet and Jiren from Universe 11.

Chapter 44:

Skarlet was still feeling the newer power growing, and Skarlet was absolutely pumped because since she went easy while fighting Frieza, she will be able to go all out while fighting in the last battle.

Skarlet couldn't wipe the smile of excitement off of her face, she was too excited to fight the two last strongest fighters, while also fighting alongside Jiren so he wouldn't be able to ignore her power any longer.

Skarlet then turned a corner, and found a pretty open area for fighting, but it was still enclosed enough to knock someone into a mountain.

Skarlet then looked to the center of that arena of rock, and then squinted to see better, she then realized she had found Jiren, Goku and Vegeta, waiting to fight.

Skarlet's face then lit up with overwhelming excitement since she had finally found the ultimate battle she was looking for.

Skarlet sprinted into the battlefield, and stopped when she got next to Jiren.

Vegeta gave her a surprised look and then said, "How on Earth are you not eliminated yet? I thought you were a weakling."

Skarlet then smirked at him after catching her breath, and then said, "If you thought I was weak, then you are a bigger fool than I first thought you to be."

Vegeta then said, "After saying that, I'll be the first one to take you out."

Vegeta then made a menacing frown on his face while pointing at her and smirking.

Goku then asked, "So are we all in agreement on who we are fighting? Because if so, I wanna start this battle right now, I'm all psyched up now!"

Skarlet then grinned and then nodded.

Skarlet then got into a transformation stance and said, "VEGETA!!!! YOU'LL REGRET PICKING ME AS YOUR OPPONENT!!!!!!"

Vegeta then grinned and then got into his charge up stance, and then they both yelled, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Vegeta's aura then shot up in a blue color, and then dusted started to get kicked up.

Then Vegeta's hair turned blue, and his aura turned to an even brighter blue.

Vegeta then yelled, "I'LL GO EVEN FURTHER THAN THIS!!!!!!"

He then continued to yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Vegeta's Aura then turned to a darker blue, and so did his hair.

Then his eyes went to a dark blue color, and then the sparks of blue energy started to hover around his aura too, his transformation was complete.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was doing her transformation at the same time Vegeta was.

Skarlet called out to Argos, "Hey Argos! I'm gonna need your help to reach that Blue form from before!"

Argos then said, "Okay you got it, just do what you did before and I'll do my part when it comes!"

Skarlet then said, "OKAY!!!!!" and then she proceeded to power up as far as her body would let her.

The aura shot up in red at first, and then her hair turned gold and red pretty quickly, and her aura soon followed.

Skarlet continued to scream once she reached Super Saiyan Demon, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura then started to spiral faster and faster, and slowly started to make a humming noise as it sped up.

Then red electricity sparked everywhere, and even the red lightning from before came striking down from the skies, blowing off the tops of a few mountains that were made of rubble.

Skarlet's eyes then glowed a brighter shade of red for a moment, and then she decided that for once, instead of following the rules of her body, she would try and break her limits.

Skarlet got into and even better transformation stance, and started to scream even louder, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

The ground then started to quake with power, and then Skarlet's hair blinked blue and red for a moment. Then the gold part of her aura blinked blue for a moment as well.

Argos then said, "Okay here I go!" then red electricity started to spark up even more as Argos fed Skarlet more power to use.

Skarlet's hair then slowly turned blue and red after blinking the same color over and over.

Then her aura followed in the same manner, and then something unexpected happened, her aura suddenly exploded to a wide radius, and then the aura started to turn dark blue.

Skarlet was barely able to maintain focus as she was transforming, but she continued.

She started to yell even more, "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Then her hair turned to a dark blue and red as well and then her aura started spinning rapidly, making a buzzing noise rather than a humming noise, and then her aura exploded once more and then red electricity sparked everywhere again.

Then the transformation was complete, Skarlet stood there while staring at Vegeta who had completed his transformation a few minutes before she did.

Vegeta's face was all lit up with surprise as he then said, "How on Earth did you manage to reach that level of strength? I thought I was the only one who could do that."

Skarlet then smirked and then said, "I have unlocked many forms during this tournament, but this is so far the strongest form I've obtained, I'll call it, Super Saiyan Demon Beyond Blue, part of the Super Demon God forms."

Vegeta then said, "Well now that you've basically stolen my form and then renamed it, would you like to see which one is better?"

Skarlet then smirked and then nodded.

Skarlet made the first move against Vegeta, and charged directly at him, Vegeta realized this and soon followed her up with charging at her as well.

They met eachother in a clash of fists in the middle of the arena they had found, and the clash caused a massive shockwave.

Skarlet then tried to punch Vegeta in the face, but Vegeta blocked her fist by punching her fist, causing yet another shockwave.

Vegeta then smirked and then punched Skarlet in the gut, it only did half the damage Vegeta had hoped for though, because Skarlet grabbed his fist just before he could connect it with her gut at full power, so she dampened the impact.

The impact from Vegeta's attempted punch caused Skarlet to slide back a couple meters, making two small, foot sized ruts in the ground, and then Skarlet followed up that punch with a spin kick to Vegeta's face, which connected fully to Skarlet's surprise, and Vegeta's head was only knocked to the side a bit.

Vegeta then turned his vision back at Skarlet and then he pointed a hand at Skarlet, and then yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!"

A blue ball of energy then formed in his outstretched arm, and then he fired it at Skarlet point-blank, and it caused a massive explosion to engulf Skarlet, and then a shockwave shot Skarlet backwards into a tumble, Skarlet then threw her legs around in a cool way, and then recovered from the tumble earlier than Vegeta had anticipated, and then Skarlet pointed her hand a Vegeta, and then yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!"

A blue and red swirling energy ball then formed in her hand, and then she fired it at Vegeta, and the beam hit Vegeta full force, making him be pushed back quite a distance.

When the blast subsided, there was a lot of smoke still left over from both of the blasts that were fired.

Skarlet then wiped blood from her mouth that was caused when she took the hit from the "Big Bang Attack".

The smoke then cleared enough for Skarlet to see a blue glow in it, and she knew that she hadn't won yet, so she got back into her combat stance, and prepared to fight again.

Then the smoke had fully cleared, and Vegeta was standing there, with an extremely pissed off look, he seemed to hate being shot at with such force.

Skarlet then smirked knowing that she managed to piss him off, and then she came back in for a punch, Skarlet stopped her sprint early on purpose so she could do a slide towards Vegeta, and then once she reached him, she did a full spin and then punched Vegeta in the face with full force, Vegeta was then knocked back a couple steps and then Skarlet tried to punch his face a second time, but Vegeta caught her fist and then said, "Did you really think that it was that easy to defeat the Prince? I'll teach you a lesson you won't ever forget! YOU GOT THAT?!?!?!"

Vegeta then punched Skarlet in the gut again, but this time it hit with full force, and then he followed up that punch with a big boot kick, it hit Skarlet in the chest and it launched her into a wall of rock.

Skarlet pulled herself out of the wall pretty quickly, and then saw Vegeta trying to follow up his next move with a sledgehammer punch to the ground, but before he could deliver it, Skarlet raised her hands in the air, and caught the sledgehammer punch before it could hit her.

The impact of the block caused a crater to form underneath Skarlet, and a ring of dust followed with the crater.

Skarlet then smirked after she knew that she could turn the fight around yet again, Skarlet then threw Vegeta's hands up, and while Vegeta was stunned by this, Skarlet spun around and then kicked Vegeta in the chest, and then sent him flying into a different rock wall.

Vegeta was stuck in the wall for a moment, because Skarlet kicked him a little harder than Vegeta kicked her, but he got out before Skarlet could punch him even deeper into the rock, which she tried to do, but ended up punching only the cliff, making it almost explode from the force, then Vegeta took this opportunity to hit Skarlet again, and he jumped up at her, and kicked her in the back of the head, shoving her face into what was left of the rock wall.

Skarlet pulled her face out of the rock wall, with blood dripping from her forehead, and then she turned around with a frown, but found that Vegeta wasn't right behind her, but way far back.

Vegeta then yelled, "TAKE THIS!!!!!" Then he formed two energy balls in each hand, and then he threw one ball of energy at Skarlet, and then the next, and the next, and then he kept on speeding up with each energy ball throw, creating an energy blast barrage.

All of them hit Skarlet, and the volley of energy also destroyed the whole rock wall now, and shot Skarlet through it as well.

Skarlet then got up after taking this mighty blow, and then saw Vegeta walk through the smoke slowly and menacingly.

Skarlet then slid into her combat stance yet again, and then Skarlet charged at Vegeta, and then faked a face punch, and Vegeta flinched to it, he blocked his face, and then Skarlet pulled her fist back and then used the momentum from that to spin around and then delivered a strong left hook to his ribs.

Vegeta winced in pain as he fell to the ground.

Then Skarlet did a backflip and then kicked him in the stomach, and the force of it caused him to go flying a considerable distance away from Skarlet.

Then Vegeta got up, holding his ribs, but he was still smirking, and he said, "Good job, you managed to become my equal. Now let's both start getting serious."

Skarlet then returned the smirk, and said, "Sounds good to me."

They then both slid into their combat stances, and awaited for one of them to make the first move.

End of Chapter 44

Thanks for reading the 44th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm pretty sure it's a good chapter though, considering it's that start of a new ultimate battle, that I will try and make last longer than the others, but I got no promises. Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	45. Chapter 45: The Ultimate Buster!

Welcome to the 44th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Also welcome back to the ultimate battle that will be carrying out with this new chapter, I hope you guys are excited to see the end of this powerful battle, anyway, on with the ultimate battle in, The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 44 Recap:

Skarlet was still sending the massive growing power that she sensed earlier, and then later she had found it. It was Jiren, Vegeta, and Goku. Skarlet joined in on the fray, and her assigned opponent for this fight was Vegeta. Vegeta and Skarlet trades smack talk, and then they started to power up, Vegeta managed to reach his Super Saiyan Beyond Blue, and Skarlet was still charging up after Vegeta was done charging. Skarlet had seemed to go from Super Saiyan Demon, to Super Saiyan Demon Blue, but then she seemed to be breaking her limits again. Her aura went dark blue and red, and her hair did the same. Once she achieved this new form, she called it, "Super Saiyan Demon Beyond Blue". After this, Vegeta got pissed off because Skarlet had practically stolen his ultimate form, and then they begin to fight. They clashed fists in the middle, and then before Skarlet could follow up any more moves, Vegeta grabbed her fist, and then raised a hand to Skarlet's face and then used his "Big Bang Attack" move. Skarlet was blown back by this, and when she got up, she fired her "Skarlet Red Buster" back at Vegeta. Then after that, they continued to fight until they stopped for a moment, and Vegeta suggested that they both stop going easy on eachother. Skarlet agreed to this, and then they got ready for round 2.

Chapter 45:

Skarlet was ready to beat the crap out of Vegeta, who was in his signature saiyan fighting stance.

His hand was near his forehead, and his other hand was curled into a fist, and prepared at his side.

But before the fight could begin, Skarlet started to overhear a conversation that was happening between Universe 7's Angel, Whis, and Vermound.

"Vermound, Universe 7 is actually lacking in some saiyans wouldn't you say?" Whis said out of nowhere.

Vermound still replied anyway, "Yes, I could say that your Universe is lacking in saiyans, what is the point of this conversation?"

Whis then gave him a smirk and said, "I propose a deal, or a gamble of sorts."

Vermound then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and then said, "What kind?"

Whis then clarified on the deal, "If our team ends up winning, how about we get to take that strong saiyan Fighter of yours on the stage right now, back to our Universe?"

This deal almost piqued Vermound's interest, but then he said, "So what happens if I win?"

Whis then said, "I don't know, why don't you propose something and I'll determine if it's a fair trade-off."

Vermound then said, "Okay, um...how about I get to bring that Earth planet that you have, over to my Universe?"

Whis then almost facepalmed, but then said, "Again with this? Oh well, yes that is a fair deal. Do we have an agreement then?"

Vermound then shook hands with Whis and then said, "We have a deal."

Then Vermound said in his head, "Like Skarlet could ever lose to these chumps, we are Universe 11, we never lose. Especially since we have Jiren with us."

Skarlet then returned her focus to the fight she was about to get into, and nodded to Vegeta to signal that she was ready.

Vegeta then smirked, and charged at Skarlet at full speed, unleashing a barrage of punches upon her.

Skarlet managed to block all of these punches, each punch making a BANG noise whenever they hit her arms, and then eventually, she found an opening in Vegeta's combo, and slipped out but got punched in the cheek while escaping.

Skarlet rubbed at her face wound, and then charged at Vegeta, Skarlet stopped shorter than Vegeta had expected, and then Skarlet jumped up into the air, and then heel drop kicked Vegeta in the head, causing him to face plant into the concrete floor, creating a small crater in the ground.

Vegeta pulled his face out of the crater, and then scowled at Skarlet as he got up.

Skarlet then yelled, "LET'S GOOO!!!!" as she shot herself forward with her legs and unleashed a hyper speed punch combo, that left Vegeta defenseless because he couldn't keep up with the amount of punches being thrown at him.

Vegeta took about fifty hits each to his, head, ribs, and arms.

After Skarlet was done doing her combo, Vegeta stood there for a second, completely stunned by the amount of punches he just took, and while he was stunned, Skarlet leaned back, and reeled both of her arms back as if doing a sick kung fu move.

Then Skarlet pulled off a powerful double punch move after throwing both arms forward in a double punch form.

The force of the punch sent Vegeta flying very far away from Skarlet, and he tumbled to a stop after he hit the ground a few times.

Skarlet slowly walked towards Vegeta while he tried to get up.

Vegeta then said, "Do you know why I keep getting up?"

Skarlet then replied, "Yes, I do, it's because you are a saiyan, and you won't allow yourself to lose to anyone."

Vegeta then said, "That is part of the reason, but another part is...is because, I!!! AM!!!! THE HYPE!!!!!"

Vegeta's aura exploded after he said that, and he seemed to be ready to fight again.

Skarlet then smirked and got ready for Vegeta to attack.

What Skarlet was not expecting, was Vegeta yelling, "BIG BANG ATTAAAACK!!!!!" and then firing the same blue explosive blast from before.

Skarlet didn't have time to deflect it, so she tried to block it.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and took the blast head-on.

The "Big Bang Attack" made a huge explosion and caused Skarlet to lose her guard for a moment, and while her guard was dropped, Vegeta came flying through the smoke created by the blast, and delivered a heavy right hook to Skarlet's face, causing her to turn around and make her back face him.

Then Vegeta said, "IT'S OVER!!!!!" and then he put a hand up to Skarlet's back, and charged up yet another "Big Bang Attack". and then launched the blast along with Skarlet being stuck to the blast.

The "Big Bang Attack" then shot up to the sky, and sat there for a moment, and then plummeted to the ground at maximum speed, as Skarlet was still stuck to it this whole time.

The blast hit the ground, and then it made a massive explosion, almost the size of a nuke, and it left a huge crater as well.

Vegeta was all bloody and bruised, and was panting from exhaustion.

He then walked over to the massive crater he created and yelled, "Yeah that's right, that's what my hype does to people!"

Then he heard a low humming noise and realized that Skarlet was not yet knocked out.

She was standing in the center of the crater, her armor almost completely broken, all of it except for one shoulder strap, and the three fifths of the armor that wasn't on the destroyed side.

Skarlet was also bleeding and bruised, and was almost at the point of breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion, but from pain.

Skarlet then said, "I'm not done yet, I'll defeat you!"

Vegeta then said, "Same to you."

Skarlet then smirked slightly, and then continued to charge at Vegeta, even though it hurt her pretty badly.

She winced in pain as she sprinted at him at full speed, causing a shockwave of dust that followed her while she moved swiftly across the crater to hit Vegeta.

Skarlet sprinted directly into Vegeta, and then kneed him in the stomach, Vegeta made a noise while he was in pain from that blow, "Gaaaaa..." Vegeta just got the wind knocked out of him, and Skarlet was not done there, she then punched Vegeta across the face as hard as she could, making him do a barrel roll flip unwillingly, and then to finish off the combo, Skarlet spun around and round house kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly into a mountain side.

Vegeta sat there and said to himself, "Why am I always the one to be beaten into a pulp? Why can't it be Kakarot for once?" Vegeta then looked over at Goku and Jiren's fight, and saw Goku getting slammed around the arena by Jiren.

Vegeta then returned his focus towards himself and said, "Oh, we are all being beat up."

He then winced in pain as he finally started to feel the newly dealt blows on his body.

Skarlet then walked up to Vegeta and asked, "So are you ready to lose now?"

Vegeta then frowned at Skarlet, but he was in immense pain so the frown didn't last long, so it turned into a pained look after a bit.

Skarlet then smirked at him because she knew that she was going to beat Vegeta.

Vegeta then managed to pull himself out of the rock while yelling, "RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

The rocks surrounding his arms blew up, and then he was broken free, he landed on the ground while creating a crater.

Skarlet then said, "So you're gonna fight? Because I'm gonna be honest, you don't stand a chance."

Vegeta then said, "SHUT UP!!!! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

Skarlet then said, "Of course I know nothing about you, but I know what a finished Fighter looks like and you're exactly that."

Vegeta then bared his teeth when he heard this, and then yelled, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S FINISHED!!!!!"

Skarlet jumped back after she knew Vegeta was gonna try something now.

Vegeta reeled both of his arms back on opposite sides of his body, and recited the following chant, "FINAL..." he then had two golden energy balls appear in each hand, and then he slowly pulled them together with his arms, and it was now forming a super-charged blast that was still golden and sparking golden lightning everywhere.

Vegeta then pointed the blast a Skarlet, and he was about to fire, so Skarlet decided to use her own blast, she tried to copy what Vegeta did, she reeled both of her arms back, like he did, but when she yelled, "FINAL..." there was two dark blue and red balls of energy that spiraled quickly with a humming noise.

Skarlet then pulled her two energy orbs together and aimed the mixing blast at Vegeta.

Then Vegeta finished his chant, "FLAAAASH!!!!!" and with that, a massive golden beam erupted from his hands, creating a rut while it rampaged its way towards Skarlet.

Then Skarlet finished her chant, "...SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!" and an extremely massive beam erupted towards Vegeta, and it swirled in dark blue and red, with red lightning sparking around it.

Vegeta's "Final Flash", and Skarlet's "Final Skarlet Buster" met in the middle of the clash, and when they hit eachother, Vegeta's feet started to slide backwards from the force.

He managed to regain his grip, but he was still moving back because the ground underneath him was crumbling from the immense force being created by the "Final Skarlet Buster".

Vegeta then yelled out, "YOU BASTAAAAARD!!!!!" and then he decided to put all of his remaining energy into this blast, the "Final Flash" grew twice as big as the "Final Skarlet Buster", and now the ground was crumbling under Skarlet from the pressure.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Dammit! I can't unleash all of my energy yet, because I have to be prepared just in case Jiren manages to lose, how in the hell will I win this clash?"

It then became clear to her on how she would win, she then thought to herself, "If I use more demonic power, I'll be able to win this clash, and defeat Vegeta!"

She then called out to Argos, "Hey Argos! I need more power to take out Vegeta!"

Argos then said, "You got it!"

Skarlet then sparked with the red electricity, and so did her blast, and then she yelled, "HHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" as she unleashed the demonic power into it, making it grow bigger than the "Final Flash".

Vegeta then yelled, "NOOOOO!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!!!!" and then the blast hit Vegeta, and caused a massive explosion.

Skarlet then walked over to the massive crater that was left by the explosion, to find Vegeta walking out of the crater slowly, and he had a nasty scowl on his face.

Vegeta tried to turn Super Saiyan, but all that happened was that his hair turned gold for only a moment, and then it returned to normal.

Skarlet then asked him, "What are you gonna do? You have no more energy to use against me."

Vegeta then said, "I know! But I have to try! For the sake of my Saiyan Pride!"

He then reached Skarlet, and tried to punch her, but it was too weak because he had no energy left.

Skarlet then said, "I'll end it quick!"

She then punched Vegeta back as hard as she could, and it sent him tumbling over the edge of the arena.

Skarlet turned her back to the ledge, thinking she defeated him, but the she heard, "HEY!!!! YOU DIDN'T GET ME YET!!!!"

Skarlet turned around and saw Vegeta slowly climbing his way back up the edge.

Skarlet then said, "You don't know when to stay down do you?"

Vegeta then fully stood up after staggering around a bit, and then smirked.

Skarlet walked up to him, and then Vegeta tried to punch her yet again, but this time, when he threw the punch, he heard a snapping noise when he hit her, and then he felt an immense pain, and then looked at his hand, and noticed that it was all mangled.

Skarlet then said, "I told you it was a bad idea getting back up, now you've gone and broken your own hand."

Vegeta then kneeled down and screamed while holding his hand in pain, "FFFFUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet kicked him off of the edge, and watched him on the way down to make sure that he fell off for good.

Skarlet watched him fall into the void, and then vanish, and reappear in his team's bench.

Skarlet then powered down to normal state, and took a deep breath.

She then looked at the fight between Goku and Jiren, and noticed that Goku was falling from the sky, and it seemed as if he was unconcious.

Skarlet found a rock nearby and decided to sit on it while she waited for her turn to fight.

End of Chapter 45

Thanks for reading chapter 45 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and got the reference I made about Goku at the end of the chapter. I will be continuing this exciting battle in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	46. Chapter 46: The Final Battle Begins!

Welcome to the 46th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Yet again I have nothing to say that's worth mentioning so just enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 45 Recap:

Skarlet was about to fight Vegeta before hearing Whis and Vermound making a deal between eachother. The deal was if Skarlet lost, she would have to move to Universe 7, Goku's Universe. If Skarlet managed to win, Vermound would get to take Earth from Universe 7, and bring it to Universe 11. Skarlet then motioned at Vegeta to signal that she was ready to continue the fight after hearing this deal being made. Vegeta and Skarlet then had a huge punch battle, and then Vegeta fires a "Big Bang Attack" at her which she blocked. But then Vegeta used the smoke from the blast to punched Skarlet to make her spin around and then while Skarlet had her back to him, he charged up another "Big Bang Attack" and it launched at her back, carrying her along with it. The Big Bang Attack shot Skarlet into the sky, and then made her plummet to the ground with a massive explosion. Vegeta then started to brag next to the crater he made, and then Skarlet had emerged from the smoke, making him stop bragging. Then Skarlet launches at him and continued the punching battle until Vegeta got pissed off, and fired a "Final Flash" at Skarlet. Skarlet then returned with a new beam technique that kind of followed Vegeta's "Final Flash" which she called "Final Skarlet Buster". The clash wasn't easily won though, as Vegeta fired all of his energy into this shot, and Skarlet was struggling to stay on the fighting stage. Just before Skarlet fell off of the arena, she then remembered that she could use demon energy to boost her power, she then used the energy, and destroyed Vegeta's beam, rendering him useless. Then Skarlet kicked Vegeta off of the stage after a few tries, and then sat down next to Goku and Jiren's fight to watch. Skarlet then noticed that Goku seemed to be falling while unconcious.

Chapter 46:

Skarlet was watching Jiren and Goku's fight to what looked like as if Goku was falling from the sky while unconcious. Then there was a blue spark that ignited on Goku's back for a moment, then there was a blinding blue light emitting from Goku while he was still falling.

Then Goku hit the ground with a massive explosion and left a massive shockwave followed by a massive crater.

The light had dissipated, and now Skarlet saw what Goku was doing, his hair was a little more messy than normal, and a blue, weird-looking aura was surrounding him.

Goku then opened his silver eyes, and then he looked at Jiren and got out of his crouching stance which he was in after he fell.

Jiren looked at him with a look that seemed it had a bit of hatred in it, but it also looked like it had a bit of pride toward Goku as well.

Then Goku seemed to disappear, and when he reappeared, he was directly in front of Jiren, and was already delivering a devastating punch combo.

Jiren tried to counter Goku by punching him back, but Goku just dodged his punches easily, and continued to punch him.

The punches that Goku was delivering didn't seem to be hurting Jiren though, and then it hit Skarlet, she realized that Goku hasn't mastered this "Ultra Instinct" technique of his, she was able to tell when she analysed the movements Goku was doing, and they were all untrained moves. Jiren then said to Goku, "I see you have amped up the fight a bit, well then, I guess I'll just have to do the same!"

Then Jiren's aura shot up into the sky in a bright red and orange color, his aura literally made a pillar of light, and it completely mesmerized Skarlet while she watched it.

Jiren then turned to Goku and then said, "This heat...will be your downfall."

Goku didn't say anything since he was still technically unconcious, it was the "Ultra Instinct" that was keeping him moving.

Then Goku charged at Jiren again, but this time, both Jiren and Goku disappeared from Skarlet's vision.

When they reappeared, they were somehow flying in the air even though there was a rule that disabled flying for anyone, and while they were flying through the air, they were punching eachother at incredible speeds, almost at the peak speed that Skarlet could punch, and then they disappeared again.

Then they reappeared again doing the same thing but in a different area.

Then they started to speed up even further, and Skarlet was no longer able to see them, she only saw the multiple flashes in the sky from their impacts that they made on eachother.

Skarlet then frowned a bit when she couldn't see them anymore and thought to herself, "Dammit, now how am I supposed to see what's happening? This is boring with nothing to watch."

Then Skarlet suddenly heard the rapid punching stop, and then she looked up and saw Goku standing on a hovering piece of rubble, and he seemed to be transforming.

The aura that had once surrounded him, now was glowing an even brighter blue, and he was completely engulfed by this blue light.

Then when Goku emerged from the blue aura, his hair was a grey-ish white, and he was now speaking to Jiren for once, but his voice had a deeper one in the background of his voice, as if he was a demon who was speaking, he said, "Jiren, let's finish this battle quickly, I want to get to keeping my promise with Skarlet down there."

He then pointed to Skarlet, who waved back at Goku as he pointed at her.

Jiren then looked at Goku with a frown and said, "How dare you consider me weaker than that weakling! I am the strongest pride trooper that Universe 11 has ever known!"

Then Goku replied, "And Skarlet is the strongest Saiyan that Universe 11 has ever known!"

Jiren then charged at Goku at full power this time, he was screaming at the top of his lungs too, "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Goku kept on effortlessly dodging his attacks, and then Goku punched Jiren in the chest as hard as he could.

Jiren wheezed out for air, but Goku hit him so hard that he was unable to breathe for the moment.

Goku then smirked and then kicked him in the chest again, making him even more desperate for air and at the same time, causing him to go flying towards that edge of the ring.

Vermound was screaming, "NOOOOOO!!!!! JIREN YOU IDIOT!!!! STOP LOSING OR WE WILL ALL DIIIIEEE!!!!!!!"

Jiren then got up and he was finally able to breathe.

Jiren then yelled back at Vermound saying, "DON'T EVER CALL ME AN IDIOT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO LOSE THIS ON PURPOSE!!!!!!"

Vermound then shut up for the time being.

Jiren then turned his attention back to Goku who was already directly in front of him, and punching him in the face repeatedly, then Goku did a backflip kick to his jaw, and then as Jiren was flying away from Goku, Goku then charged up a large white ball of ki and yelled, "GODLY DISPLAY!!!!!!"

The massive ki blast hit Jiren, and it completely engulfed him instantly.

Then when the blast blew up with Jiren still inside, it made a shockwave that knocked Skarlet over it had so much force, and then it left a crater, with Jiren laying down in it.

Vermound then yelled out by accident, "JIREN YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!!!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO SUCH A WEAKLING!?!?!?!?!"

Then Jiren seemed to get back up, and Vermound flinched when he got up because he thought Jiren had heard him, which was the truth, but Jiren pretended he didn't.

Then Goku rushed towards him and punched Jiren extremely hard, making Jiren stumble even closer towards the edge.

Then as Goku was about to deliver the final blow, his fist was an inch away from Jiren's face, but then Goku got dropped out of his "Ultra Instinct" and he fell to the ground in pain.

But before this happened, Jiren smirked at Goku, and just as Goku's fist got close to his face, he purposely tipped himself backwards, and fell off of the edge.

Skarlet's jaw dropped when she saw this because she thought that Goku was the one who managed to punch Jiren off of the ring.

She ran up to Goku and said, "I can't believe you managed to take out Jiren!"

Goku wasn't able to say anything because he was going through the "Godly punishment" thing that happens when you use the "Ultra Instinct" technique too much.

Meanwhile back at the bench where Universe 11's team was found, Jiren reappeared in the bench, and Vermound continued to yell at him, "WHY DID YOU LOSE YOU IDIOT?!?!?!"

Jiren then said quietly so Skarlet wouldn't hear, "I told you if you call me an idiot that I would knock myself off didn't I?"

Vermound was almost exploding in anger, but he kept on trying to suppress his anger because if he killed Jiren right now, Vermound would be erased for killing.

Then Jiren said in his head, "I also have to keep my promise to you Skarlet, I said that you would get to be the one who finishes that guy, so I let you, just don't fail me on this one."

Skarlet then noticed that Goku was done with his immense pain he was going through, and then Goku tried to power up, but he wasn't even able to reach Super Saiyan.

Vermound then yelled at Skarlet, "FINISH HIM NOOOOOWWW!!!!! HE IS WEAK AND VULNERABLE!!!!! YOU CAN WIN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

Skarlet then turned to Vermound and said, "No, I refuse to win on such circumstances, it is not an end I would wish for, and I'm pretty sure that Goku wouldn't like it either!"

Goku that asked Skarlet, "Hey, Skarlet, Do you think you can give me about ten minutes to rest? We have about twenty minutes left in this Tournament anyway so we will have ten minutes to duke it out when I'm ready."

Skarlet then sighed and then said, "Yeah Okay, I'll let you rest up so we can have a real ultimate battle!"

Goku then nodded, and found a place to lay down, and then passed out almost right away.

Skarlet decided to sit on a nearby rock while waiting for his time to be back up.

Skarlet occupied herself for the time being by throwing rocks around the arena while sometimes trying to snipe them through holes in rubble.

Then the ten minutes Goku had were up, and Skarlet woke Goku back up.

Goku sprung right back up and said, "Woooo I feel a whole lot better! Thanks for waiting, now shall we begin?"

Skarlet gave him a smirk of excitement and said, "We should power up first so we can fight with our all."

Goku nodded and then he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, and then he yelled, "KAIOKEN!!!!!"

Then the red aura surrounded his blue aura.

Then Skarlet started to charge up while yelling in her stance, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Her aura turning from red to gold and red. Skarlet was now in Super Saiyan Demon, but she kept on going, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Her aura was now blinking blue and then returning to gold over and over again.

Then Skarlet let out one last yell, "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" and then her aura exploded around her, and it turned completely blue, along with her hair.

Then when the transformation was complete, Skarlet stood there menacingly while staring at Goku with her glowing red eyes, and blue and red hair and aura.

Skarlet then said, "Here is my full power as promised!"

Goku then gave her a confused look and said, "Didn't you reach a higher power than that while fighting Vegeta?"

Then Skarlet said, "Yes that's true, however it was a form that drained me pretty badly and it was pretty risky so I'll take this fight a little bit easier, unless you push me to go further."

Goku then gave her an understanding nod, and then got into his combat stance.

Skarlet then followed and as she slid into her stance, her aura flared up a little more violently than normal for a moment.

Skarlet then smirked and then signaled Goku that she was ready to fight.

End of Chapter 46

Thanks for reading chapter 46 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys will be excited for the next chapter I'll be making on this story, and I also hope that I can make this fight last a little longer than the others so I can make it interesting. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	47. Chapter 47: The Burning Armor!

Welcome to the 47th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out for those who are actually caught up with my series at this point in time, anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter all the same of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 46 Recap:

Skarlet was watching Jiren and Goku fight eachother, and it seemed as if Goku had obtained his "Ultra Instinct" again. Jiren was having trouble combating this technique, and was getting rather annoyed by how much damage he was taking. Then Goku managed to reach "Mastered Ultra Instinct", which gave him grey-ish white hair instead of the black, messy hair of the regular "Ultra Instinct". Then Goku really started to beat the crap out of Jiren, and even used his new technique called, "Godly Display", which was a massive white ki Bomb that heavily damaged Jiren. After this explosion, Vermound said something to Jiren that offended him, so then while Goku was about to knock him off, Jiren faked Goku punching him off of the edge. Jiren was then eliminated, and now it was up to Skarlet to take down Goku for the sake of her Universe. Goku ran out of "Ultra Instinct", so he rested up, and then went to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, and Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon Blue. They then prepared for combat and the stage was set for the final battle.

Chapter 47:

Skarlet was watching Goku closely, he was standing still, which made Skarlet worry a little bit, because Goku wasn't much for the plotting type, so he usually charged in all reckless, but this time, he seemed to be making a plan.

Skarlet kept of observing Goku's every movement, even his breathing.

Then Skarlet saw his front foot slide forward a tiny bit, and then Skarlet launched into combat, causing a devastating shockwave to be unleashed in her wake.

Goku then brought his guard up before Skarlet got to him, and Skarlet ended up hitting his block, and the force behind the punch, caused Goku to slide back a little.

Then Goku grinned, and then placed both of his feet on the wall behind him, and then launched himself off of the piece of rubble, and then landing a direct punch on Skarlet's left cheek, causing her to go flying in the opposite direction, and then she tumbled on the ground a bit, and then she did a cool flip to get back onto her feet.

Skarlet then said, "The force behind that punch wasn't half bad."

Goku then smirked, and then replied, "Thanks, your punch didn't feel half as bad either, wanna pick up the pace a little?"

Skarlet then returned the smirk and said, "Are you sure you could keep up with me?"

Goku then let out a chuckle and then said, "I've fought people way out of my league before and ended up winning anyway, so I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

Skarlet then returned to her combat stance to signal that she wanted to continue the battle, Goku noticed this, and then slid into his own stance again.

Skarlet made the first move again, and did a zig zag charge at Goku, making it hard for Goku to know exactly where she was.

Then she got close enough to him, so she punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and while he was bent over holding his stomach, she did a barrel roll flip over him, and then shot a low powered "Skarlet Buster" at his back, it exploded on contact, and sent Goku flying into a piece of rubble.

Goku then pulled his face out of the rubble, and then turned around and saw Skarlet about charge at him again, and he tried to get up as fast as he could.

Fortunately for him, he was able to manage a block on Skarlet's punch, again, and then Skarlet did a roundhouse kick to Goku's head, which he wasn't prepared for, and it sent him sliding across the ground.

When Goku came skidding to a stop, Goku then got back up, and then heard Krillin's voice yelling, "YOU GOT THIS GOKU!!!!! YOU'VE NEVER FAILED US BEFORE SO WHY START NOW?!?!?!?!?!"

Goku then smiled, and then said to Krillin, "Thanks Krillin, you've always been there for me, and that's why you are my best friend, so...I will not...let you down!"

Goku then let out a burst of power that forced Skarlet to put her arms up to block it.

Skarlet then lowered her arms once she felt that he was done charging, and saw that Goku was looking like he was much more powerful than before.

Goku then said, "OKAY!!!! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then slid into her stance again, and prepared for Goku's onslaught that was about to be unleashed.

Goku started off his combo with a strong right hook, which Skarlet managed to block, but it still made her slide a bit.

Then Goku followed up his punch with a spinning left kick, which also hit Skarlet's block, but this attack was meant for hitting her block, since it hurt her arms pretty badly, and it also sent her flying into a couple of rubble pieces, and then she caught her footing with her legs.

Skarlet then slid to a stop, and then saw Goku still charging directly at her, he slid to an early stop, and then cupped his hands at his side, and recited the chant, "KAAAAAAAAMMEEEEEE..." a blue ball of ki appeared in his hands, and Skarlet almost instantly recognized this technique, and Skarlet tried to charge up a "Skarlet Buster" as fast as she could, but it was too late, because as she was starting to charge her blast, she heard, "HAAAAAAAAAMMEEEEEEEEEE..."

Skarlet pointed her small blast that slowly spiraled with blue and red energy at Goku in hope that it could be enough to hold the "Kamehameha" off until she could dodge.

Then Skarlet heard the final part of the chant, "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Goku threw both of his arms out in front of his body, and then a massive blue beam came shooting out of both palms.

Skarlet then yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!" and then her tiny blast seemed to at least double in size when she said that, and then she fired it.

When the beams collided, it caused a decent shockwave, and the "Skarlet Buster" seemed to be spinning slowly.

Then as Skarlet started to push harder with her hand, and sent out a bit more energy, the blast slowly began to spin faster and faster.

It then started making the normal humming noise it made from before, but it was still not enough, because it turned out that the "Kamehameha" that was fired at her, was a "Super Kamehameha", one of Goku's Ultimate moves.

The "Super Kamehameha" slowly pushed back on the "Skarlet Buster".

Then the clash started to go in Goku's favor even faster, and Skarlet's beam was starting to shriek from the immense pressure it was under.

Then the "Skarlet Buster" broke, and the energy dissipated, Skarlet was then left with the horrifying sight of her outstretched hand on front of her, firing no blasts, and a massive blue blast heading directly for her.

The next thing Skarlet knew, she felt an intense heat, and only being able to see blue.

Then she felt an agonizing pain all over her body, and a loud explosion noise that happened all around her.

Then Skarlet reawoke not much longer after this experience, and her vision as blurry, and when he looked at her right arm, she noticed that it seemed to be completely red.

Then her vision cleared up, and she noticed that her cut in her right arm had reopened from her fight with Tyrfeng.

Skarlet tried to get back up, but fell back down after feeling a sharp pain in her right leg.

She then rolled over onto her back, and looked at her right leg, and found a sharply shaped piece of concrete, impaled right through her leg.

Skarlet pulled this piece of rubble out of her leg, and then looked around for something to stop the bleeding, but as she was looking around, she noticed that she was completely buried in a rubble pile.

That would explain why Goku hasn't found her yet.

Skarlet then looked down at her pants, and noticed that they were a little too big for her anyway, conveniently.

Skarlet ripped some fabric off of both of her pant legs, and then she bandaged her leg and right arm.

Then Skarlet pushed the rubble off of her, and when the rubble hit the ground, it made a loud thump noise.

Then she poked her head out, and saw Goku standing there with a surprised look on his face.

Skarlet then asked, "What? I'm not as delicate as you might think I am."

Then she stepped out of the hole she was in, and almost immediatly fell over from her leg injury.

Then she pulled out both of her batons, and then rewrapped her leg wound with the batons acting like splints to give her temporary support.

Goku then gave her an impressed look, and then said, "First of all, that is a cool way to endure such an injury, and two, the reason I am surprised is because no one really manages to resist my Super KameHameHa."

Skarlet then said, "That isn't even the coolest of tricks I might be able to use, if I can manage to imitate this technique I saw from a previous fight."

Goku tilted his head in confusion and then Skarlet smirked.

Then she said to herself in her head, "That thing that Tyrfeng did with that armor, that sounds like a thing I could do with my Phoenix power."

She then went into a state of deep concentration, and Goku decided that he wouldn't disturb her since she was in a disadvantage anyway.

Skarlet then focused her power on awakening the Phoenix first, and then she tried to shape the Phoenix around her right arm first, because she knew that she could do that already, so she would start with that.

Then on the outside of her body, the bright red flaming Phoenix ignited on her right arm, and it almost instantly healed her arm.

Then she focused on dividing the power of that Phoenix all over her body, this took a lot of strength though so she ended up in a charge up stance and yelling, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then the Phoenix on Skarlet's left arm, seemed to split in half, and then one of the halves seemed to travel to her right leg, and then it shaped a type of leg armor known as greaves, but only on one of her legs, and it was made of energy and still had features of the Phoenix.

Her right leg then healed, and then her right arm Phoenix, turned into a gauntlet but with the same features as the greave.

Skarlet's transformation was now as complete as it was going to get, so she ended the transformation process there before she ended up taking too much time, there was five minutes left on the clock now, so she couldn't afford to lose any more time.

Skarlet stood there staring at Goku, who was surprised that Skarlet was literally wearing hellfire.

Skarlet then waved her right arm back, and then her arm seemed to form a fiery wing, but it dissipated because since she didn't have at least both gauntlets, so the wings wouldn't work anyway.

Skarlet then asked, "So are you ready to take this fight to another level?" her Red hair pulsing with energy as she said this.

(By the way, I didn't mention this but they are both back in there natural states, sorry for not saying this earlier.)

Then Goku transformed back into his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken form, and then said, "Yeah, let's give it our all this time, no holding back!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

End of Chapter 47

Thank you for reading the 47th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I am sorry for the delays in the chapters, I am trying a new routine out, which is that in weekdays, I alternate between days where I read my friend, Angel the Saiyan's story, and the the next day, I write a chapter of my own story, anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	48. Chapter 48: The Hell Fighter’s Wrath!

Welcome to the 48th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again, I cannot think of anything to say in this chapter so, enjoy.

Chapter 47 Recap:

Skarlet was watching Goku, making sure that he doesn't try anything tricky. Then Goku made himself a plan, and he started it by provoking Skarlet to attack, causing him to slide into a position he needed in his plan, and then he delivered a heavy blow to Skarlet, and made her go flying from the force of it. Then they traded a few words, and got back to the battle. They dealt a number on eachother, and then Skarlet managed to knock Goku to the ground, and then Krillin gave Goku a pep talk, and he got back up. Then Goku managed to hit Skarlet multiple times, and while Skarlet was stunned he attempted to fire his "Super Kamehameha" at her. Skarlet tried to counter the blast with her "Skarlet Red Buster", but didn't have enough time to charge it, so when Goku fired his blast, Skarlet was only able to fire a weak blast. Goku ended up up winning the clash, and it ended up blowing Skarlet up, and burying her in a pile of rubble. When Skarlet reawoke, she realized that her left arm wound had reopened and when she tried to get up, she fell back down and then realized that her right leg had been impaled with a sharp piece of concrete. Skarlet bandaged herself up with pieces of her pants. Skarlet then used her two batons as a splint for her leg. Skarlet then broke he way out of the rubble pile, and found Goku waiting for her outside. Skarlet then used her "Blazing Phoenix Fist", but instead of using the blast feature, she managed to focus the energy around her body, but only on her left arm and right leg. This healed her limbs temporarily and somehow created armor that was shaped like Phoenix parts. Goku then re-powered up as Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and they prepared for the next ultimate fight to come.

Chapter 48:

Skarlet stood before Goku, ready to fight with all of her remaining strength, Goku gave her a look that ran chills down Skarlet's spine because it was a look of sheer focus, and intent to win this tournament.

Skarlet snapped out of her fear, and got back into her serious fighting stance.

Goku saw this and smirked, while Skarlet decided to charge at Goku at full speed, which she managed to move so fast, that her whole body made a shrieking noise as it whistled through the wind.

Skarlet then hit Goku with a full power left hook, which Goku blocked, but the force behind it once again sent him flying backwards, but this time the shockwave was a ring of fire instead of just wind.

Goku went wide eyed when he saw the fire ring explode from his arms, and was confused if he was the one who caused the explosion of fire, or if it was Skarlet.

Skarlet then decided that she will not give Goku any breaks after what he has done to her, the reason being the Super Kamehameha, so she chased after Goku, and once she reached him, she jumped above him, and then spun around and spin kicked Goku's head into the ground.

Goku face planted into the ground, making a crater with his face.

When he pulled his head out of the crater, blood was dripping from his forehead, and then he saw Skarlet's feet land down right in front of him.

Skarlet then said, "Well look who's back on the ground." she said with a smirk on her face.

Goku gave her a frown and said, "That move you just pulled...it wasn't very nice of you to do that..."

Skarlet then tilted her head and said, "It's a battle for survival, there usually isn't any battle standards in these fights."

Goku then got back up, and then said, "Well in that case...I WON'T HOLD BACK!!!!!!"

Skarlet's eyes widened as Goku's aura exploded around him, it seemed that he lost his Super Saiyan Blue aura, and it turned into an Ultra Instinct aura, his Kaioken had also faded away.

Skarlet then saw Goku's hair turn from black to grey-ish white, and then his transformation was complete.

Goku pointed at Skarlet and then said, "This is the end of the line for you Skarlet! I will win this Tournament for our Universe!"

Skarlet then said to him, "If you think I'll go easy on you, you are sorely mistaken...I'LL GO AT FULL POWER AND BEYOND FROM THIS POINT FORWARD!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then went into her transformation stance as her red aura erupted into the sky, making a pillar of red light.

Then Skarlet reached the level of Super Saiyan Demon, so the pillar of light swirled with red and gold now, and her eyes went bright red, and her hair went gold and red as well.

She kept on going though, as her aura was blinking blue, and her hair was doing the same.

Her eyes then glowed a brighter red, and then her aura exploded into an even bigger pillar of light with a loud rumbling noise, but it was now blue and red swirling together.

Skarlet was screaming at the top of her lungs this whole time, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Goku was being blown back by the massive force of the shockwaves that were tremendously powerful.

Skarlet still kept on going and screaming, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then her aura exploded to an even bigger radius, and the pillar's blue aura part, started to fade slowly into a darker blue.

Goku, at this point was being blown across the arena because of the shockwaves that he was no longer able to withstand.

Then Skarlet's eyes glowed even brighter, making it look as if they were lit on fire with red flames, and her hair was now dark blue with bright red.

The aura then died down to a normal sized aura, and it swirled viciously with dark blue and red.

Then Skarlet looked at her right shoulder, as if something was telling her to look, and she found that there was a weird marking on her shoulder, as if it was a tattoo.

It was in the shape of a bird, but it seemed to be on fire, and it was in a tribal art style.

The tattoo then turned from black to bright red as she looked at it, and then she realized, that this was the marking of the Phoenix she uses, like she is now.

Skarlet then brought her attention back to the fight, as Goku finally made it back from being blown away, literally.

Skarlet was so confident in fighting Goku, that she didn't even take a fighting stance, she just stood in an aggressive stance, and nodded at Goku to signal that she was ready once more.

Goku almost instantly went into combat, as he vanished from Skarlet's sight, and reappeared in front of her about to punch her.

But to Goku's surprise, Skarlet actually grabbed Goku's fist.

Skarlet smirked at Goku, and then said, "Looks like I'm fast enough to fight this form."

Goku then frowned, and then he tried to use his other arm, and ended up delivering a devastating left hook, making Skarlet's head twist to the right, and then Skarlet returned her vision towards Goku, who was surprisingly not there anymore, and she found him behind her already, and Skarlet's eyes went wide as she thought to herself, "HOW THE HELL IS HE ALREADY BEHIND ME?!?!?!"

Goku then did a judo-leg sweep, and then Skarlet ended up getting tripped by it, but before she could even do a full backflip to land it, Goku punched her in the stomach before she could finish her flip, causing her to go flying while upside down.

Skarlet ended up hitting her head of a piece of rubble while flying upside down, and then she ended up in a tumble, and then after about five hits on the ground from the tumble, she slid to a stop, and then she laid there for a moment.

Skarlet's vision was blurry from the hard hit to the head she just took, along with a splitting headache, so she just laid on the ground holding her head until the headache subsided.

Meanwhile Goku was actually waiting for her to be ready to fight again.

Skarlet's vision then returned to normal, and the headache was almost gone, so she stood up, and then without even giving Goku warning, she vanished from his vision, and reappeared behind him, and tried to deliver a heavy right hook, but Goku dodged it with barely any effort because of his Ultra Instinct.

Skarlet went wide eyed as Goku dodged, and then the wind got knocked out of her as he elbowed her in the stomach with full force.

Skarlet staggered backwards about six steps, and then held her stomach for a bit until she was able to breathe again.

Skarlet then regained her breath, and then looked up to see that Goku was already gone, and then looked upwards, and found Goku doing a cool barrel roll flip over her, and then she saw his right arm unfold out of his flip formation, and then ended up backhanding Skarlet on the head, causing her to get punched to the ground, not hard enough to make a crater, but it still hurt.

Skarlet got back up pretty quickly, and found Goku already about to punch her again, but Skarlet already had enough of this, so she grabbed his fist again, and twisted it in a way that made him flip over her, and then she ended up slamming Goku into the ground.

While Goku was on the ground, she tried to punch Goku's head even deeper into the concrete ground, she ended up missing because he managed to jumped out of the position he was in, and Skarlet literally made the ground explode from the impact of her fist.

Goku then teleported back in front of Skarlet, and was already unleashing a devastating punch combo, targeting her wounded areas, like her right leg and right arm, however, Goku kept on burning his own fists while hitting these parts because these were the parts covered in the Phoenix armor.

Skarlet then got pissed off with the fact that she was unable to hit Goku because of his Ultra Instinct, and started to yell in rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet somewhat created a new technique in her fit of rage, she tried to shoot a "Mystic Bomber" at Goku, but after she fired it, she saw him dodge it, and started to fire "Mystic Bombers" off in all directions, making almost the whole arena ignite in a massive explosion as she continued to yell in rage, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then after Skarlet was done firing that, she was panting, but still said, "That...is what I call...Mystic Hellfire Blaze Bomber!"

The smoke then cleared, and it was revealed that Goku was still conscious, but he did take damage from the massive explosion.

Goku then said, "That was a great attack, I was barely able to get out of that without getting knocked off, if I wasn't in Ultra Instinct, I would be dead meat right now."

Skarlet smirked at the compliment, and then nodded at him to acknowledge his respect.

Skarlet then got into a combat stance and Goku actually did the same now that he knew what she was capable of.

Skarlet then charged forward, making the wind whistle again, and tried to punch Goku in the face with a right hook, but he dodged it again, and then Goku counter-punched her ribs, but this time, Skarlet didn't flinch from the pain, she just stood there and then she punched Goku in the stomach while he was still surprised from the lack of damage that caused.

She managed to knock the wind out of him, and then she followed that move up with a flying kick to his face, this kick almost knocked him off of the edge, but he did a recovery move before she could knock him off, and punched Skarlet in the face, stunning her for a moment so he could escape the dangerous area he was in.

Skarlet then regained her focus and found Goku standing across from her in the arena of rock that she had fought Vegeta in before.

Goku smirked at her and then slid into his combat stance, and Skarlet did the same thing.

End of Chapter 48

Thanks for reading the 48th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and are excited for the next one, because I am planning to make it the final setup chapter to the finishing moment to the whole tournament, anyway, I'll see you in the next Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	49. Chapter 49: The Screaming Death Buster!

Welcome to the 49th chapterof The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I've got great plans for this chapter, and I think it will be an exciting one, also as I said before in the last chapter, this is the final set up chapter to the final battle chapter which will be the next chapter after this one. Now I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 48 Recap:

Skarlet was fighting Goku, while obtaining a new level of speed at the same time. Her body screeched while it soared through the wind, and even punched Goku with some fire energy, and it made a fire shockwave happen from the impact. Then after Skarlet managed to kick Goku into the ground, he got back up with blood dripping from his forehead, and he then went Mastered Ultra Instinct, and then Skarlet decided she would break her limits again, so she went back into the Super Saiyan Demon Beyond Blue again. It seemed as if this wasn't enough though, as Goku had the upper hand while fighting her. Goku tripped Skarlet, and while she was falling, he punched her in a way to make her go flying while upside down. This caused Skarlet to hit her head, and then tumble on the ground until she slid to a stop. When Skarlet recovered from the head injury, she got back up, and tried to hit Goku from behind, but Goku dodged it, and reappeared right above her, and then did a barrel roll backhand punch to Skarlet's head, making her face plant into the ground. Skarlet then got pissed off at Goku for dodging so much, so she decided to use a new technique called, "Mystic Hellfire Blaze Bomber". This technique literally ignited the whole arena in a massive explosion, and after, it seemed as if the move actually damaged Goku a little. Then Skarlet continued the fight, she charged at him, making the wind whistle again, and then she took a punch to the ribs from Goku, but then she withstood it, and then Skarlet punched Goku in the stomach, and then kicked him towards the edge, and then Goku dodge the punch that would have knocked him off of the edge, so then he just ran away from the edge he was near. They both ended back up at the arena that Skarlet had fought Vegeta in from before, and they prepared to fight once more.

Chapter 49:

Skarlet awaited her moment to strike, an opening he might let happen.

Meanwhile some red energy randomly shot out of Skarlet's arm, surprising both Goku and Skarlet, and then the energy formed into a humanoid-like shape, and then into fully formed into Argos.

Argos then said, "Hey Skarlet, I found out that I could possess your body temporarily, if you give me permission, and do whatever technique I know, it's pretty cool, so if you need any sort of help that requires this, I'll be waiting to try it out."

Skarlet then rolled her eyes, and then said, "Argos, now isn't the time to do this! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a fight right now?!"

Argos then turned towards Goku, and then said, "Oh shit sorry! I'll get back in your head so we can win this, hopefully we can try that thing later though!"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah yeah whatever."

With that, Argos turned back into energy form, and then shot up Skarlet's arm again, it caused very little pain this time, since Skarlet was much stronger.

Then Skarlet grinned at Goku again once she was ready to fight again, and while Goku was still confused about what had just happened, she saw her opportunity to strike, and launched at Goku, once again making the wind shriek, and then instead of punching Goku in the face, she formed a "Mystic Bomber" in her right hand, and jammed it into Goku's stomach, and then kicked him away from her.

Then after goku flew high enough into the air, the blueish green energy ball exploded into the many other orbs of energy, and then bombarded Goku with explosions.

Goku then reluctantly got back up, and said, "You are not a real nice Fighter when it comes to a battle for survival, to be honest...it makes me sick!"

Goku gave Skarlet a menacing stare once he said this, and it ran chills down Skarlet's spine, but then she swallowed down her fear, and then replied, "I may not be a nice Fighter, yet... through accepting to join this tournament... I have made an oath to win for my Universe, therefore, I will fight until eternity, until I win, and for me...THAT MEANS I WILL USE ANYTHING TO MY ADVANTAGE TO WIN!!!!!!!!!"

When Skarlet said the last part, her aura exploded around her as she got into a charge up stance.

Skarlet yelled at the top of her lungs, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and then her aura shot up into the sky again, and then Argos said, "Oh my god are you already earning a new form?!"

Skarlet then replied, "Yes, I need to push the boundaries even further! There is no other way to win!"

Argos then yelled back, "NO!!!!! IF YOU DO THAT YOU MIGHT DIE!!!!! YOU CAN BARELY HANDLE THIS FORM AS IT IS!!!!!"

Skarlet was already past the point of thinking through what she was doing, so she kept on charging up, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her ki started to make a low pitched humming noise, and then red electricity violently sparked all over the arena, and when the electricity hit Goku, it actually hurt Goku a little.

Skarlet continued to yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

But then a concerning side effect started to kick in, her vision slowly started to go black, and her head was spinning.

Skarlet knew this feeling all too well from the first time she went Super Saiyan Demon Blue, it was the feeling of death approaching.

Skarlet then yelled out like before, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!!!!! I WILL TRANCEND MY LIMITS!!!!!!! AND EVEN REACH A LEVEL BEYOND THE OMNI KING!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Zen-oh, the Omni king, or the little children who sit on the two thrones, said, " I hope that was a joke she just said."

Skarlet's aura exploded even more violently, causing most spectators to have to look away because of the blinding light she was emitting.

Then she felt a horrible feeling, it was the numbness that ran through her body, she couldn't feel anything anymore, she knew she was close to death at this point.

Then her question of how close was answered by her aura suddenly disappearing, and her hair and eyes returned to normal.

Skarlet's face was frozen in one expression, it looked like total defeat and despair.

Then she collapsed to the ground, face first, but her head was facing left so she didn't actually smash her face into the ground.

Skarlet could barely hear Argos's voice saying, " DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!!!!!!!! IF YOU DIE I DIE TOO SO PLEASE GET BACK UP!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's vision slowly was starting to fade to black, but then she heard a different voice that sounded like a female's voice that was familiar-ish.

It said, "Skarlet, don't you dare quit now! I believed in you ever since I saw your birth, I knew that someday you would be the daughter I always knew would be, the hero of anyone she could help! So don't die here!"

Skarlet then opened her eyes again and found herself in some sort of spirit realm, and saw what she remembered as her mom, "Mom!"

Skarlet yelled out as she saw her mom standing right in front of her.

Her mom then said, "You must get up! Our whole universe is counting on you!"

Skarlet then said, "I can't! He's too powerful, and if I push myself any further, I'll end up dying like I already have almost gotten myself into!"

Then Skarlet's mom hugged Skarlet, and then said a phrase she said to Skarlet when she was still a new born baby, "Be the hero you want to be."

Skarlet shed a tear from her eye when she heard this, and then she found herself lying on the ground in the arena once more, and then when her hearing returned, she heard Argos saying, "GET THE HELL UP!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!!!!"

Skarlet then said, "Don't worry Argos, you won't be dying anytime soon, and I can promise that."

Argos then said in relief, "Oh my god Skarlet, don't ever scare me like that again, I thought I was a goner for sure."

Skarlet slammed her fist into the ground as she was getting up as she bared her teeth in pain.

She looked forward after getting up and saw Goku waiting for her, and then Skarlet said to Argos, "Argos, you said something earlier about that possession thingy? I want to try it."

Argos then reacted in surprise and said, "Seriously? You'll let me temporarily take over your body?"

Skarlet then confirmed by saying, "Yes, I'm sure."

Argos then said, "Well, here we go! Time for this, Goku, to feel one hell of a beating!"

Skarlet's vision then went black, and then it returned to her own vision, but she wasn't able to move any of her own muscles, and then she tried to talk, but her mouth didn't move, she only was able to speak to Argos at this point, "Hey, what's going on?"

Then she heard an echoey voice that sounded like Argos saying, "Welcome to my perspective of whenever you fight, however, this is a little different because I'm gonna be a little more...to the point, when it comes to fighting."

Skarlet then said, "That's fine as long as you don't kill him, because that's against the rules."

Argos then said, "Okay, I'll try and use my non-lethal moves on him."

Then on the outside, Skarlet gave Goku and evil smirk, and then Goku asked, "Uh...Skarlet, are you feeling okay?"

Skarlet then replied, "This isn't Skarlet fighting anymore, I am the spirit that resides within Skarlet, known as Argos, and my message to you is, I'll pulverize you, and you won't stand a chance against me."

Goku then said, "Now that is what pumps me up for a battle! Come on, show me what you got!"

The possessed version of Skarlet then stared at Goku with a confused look and then said, "Seriously? That's what gets you pumped up for a battle?"

Goku nodded and then Skarlet just got into a charge up stance and said, "I won't go easy on you at the start either! In fact...I'LL GO AT FULL POWER!!!!!!!!!"

Then she started to yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a black aura shot up around her, and then it turned pink, and then it started to swirl around with pink and red as she started to mix in the Demon energy.

Then the red electricity sparked around her and then her hair turned into the color of pink and red.

Her eyes were a pink-ish red color, and then Skarlet asked from inside her own head, "Uh, what form did you just activate?"

Argos then answered, "This a form that only evil Saiyans can activate, as long as they have god energy to use."

Skarlet then went, "Ooohh Okay."

Then on the outside, Skarlet was standing in place with her head hanging down, as if to add dramatic tension as her new form has been revealed.

Skarlet then slowly lifted her head to look Goku in the eyes, and then she said, "This form...is known as Super Saiyan Demon Rosé, you don't stand a chance!"

Goku then went wide eyed, and then said, "Wait a second, I've already fought this form before, except it didn't have anything to do with demons, it was Goku Black who used this form, it was Super Saiyan Rosé."

Skarlet then said, "Well good for you, you already have experience towards fighting this form. Now prepare to face my wrath!"

Goku got into a fighting stance after hearing this, but even though he was in Ultra Instinct, he didn't have much time to react to Skarlet's new speed since she was in this new, sinister form.

Skarlet crouched down in order to launch at Goku, but when she did launch, the ground behind her literally exploded so easily, that it made the concrete look like it was made of sand, and then a rut almost instantly formed, marking the path that Skarlet took immediatly after the explosion, and then Skarlet reappeared in front of Goku, delivering a heavy right hook punch to his face.

The punch actually connected to Goku, and it made a shockwave explode off of his face, and it also made Goku go flying in the opposite direction of Skarlet.

Goku slammed into a wall, and almost went flying through it, but he stopped himself before that happened.

Goku pulled himself out of the deep hole he was punched into, and then he almost immediatly cupped both of his hands at his side, and started to chant, "KAAAAAAAAAA..."

Skarlet smirked and said, "So you want to play that game do you?"

Then Skarlet raised both of her hands to the sky, and then put them together and said, "DEMON SECRET ART: DEVIL'S SCREAMING DEATH BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then a massive pentagram formed over top of her two hands pointed to the sky, and after this stage happened, Goku said the next part to his chant, "MEEEEEEE..."

Then a large beam then swirled with black and red shot down from the sky, and it hit Skarlet hands, and then she said, "Whoa! It's a lot harsher of an impact than I remember!"

She bared her teeth while trying to hold her stance.

Then a ball of energy started to form in her hands, and then Goku said, "HHAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEE..."

Skarlet then smirked, and then yelled, "FIRE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then threw her hands down in front of her, along with the ball of energy that she made, and then the blast fired with a loud shrieking noise, as if a devil was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Goku then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then he threw both of his hands out in front of him and then his "Super Kamehameha" had fired out in front of him.

The two blasts collided, and caused a massive orb that swirled with red, black and blue energy to form in the middle of the beam clash.

Then all of a sudden Skarlet yelled out, "TIMES TWO!!!!!"

Then the blast that Skarlet was firing grew double the size that it was before.

Goku's face then shown that he was struggling to handle this new power of a blast, and then his Kamehameha started to fail to hold Skarlet's blast back, but it was still pushing back a little, so Skarlet yelled out, "TIMES THREE!!!!!!!" and now the blast grew three times bigger than the original blast.

Then the blast Skarlet had fired completely crushed Goku's Kamehameha, and now it was hurling towards Goku.

When it hit him, Skarlet said, "There is two reasons why this blast is called 'Devil's SCREAMING Death Buster', one is because of the noise it makes when it's fired, and the other reason, is because it hurts like an absolute bitch when the pain kicks in."

Then after Skarlet said that, she heard Goku screaming in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then the blast had subsided, and then Goku was just laying on the ground, huffing in pain, and then the real Skarlet noticed that her vision went black for a moment again, and then she realized she was able to control her muscles again.

Then she heard Argos say, "That was all of the energy I had, sorry I couldn't help out anymore, but it looks like I did a number on him."

Skarlet then said, "Yeah I agree, thanks anyway, I'll try and finish him off."

Then Skarlet noticed that the pink hair was gone, and so was her pink aura, it was all replaced with gold and red, and she found out that she was in Super Saiyan Demon 2.

Goku then got back up, he was still in his Ultra Instinct, and he now just slid back into his combat stance.

Skarlet smirked, and then went into her charged up stance, and prepared to charge up into another form.

End of Chapter 49

Thanks for reading chapter 49 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'm pretty sure that you all did considering I even enjoyed writing this one, anyway, I hope I can deliver another good chapter in the next one, hopefully even better than this one since there will finally be an ending to this battle, see you all in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	50. Chapter 50: The Ultimate Clash Ending!

Welcome to the 50th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and the reason I'm saying this is because I wrote this chapter on Christmas Eve so those who are caught up with me will get the message right away. My gift to you all for Christmas is the final battle in the ultimate fight to the Tournament of Power. Now let's see what happens in this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 49 Recap:

Skarlet was about to fight Goku once again, until Argos told Skarlet about a possession technique he had just learned, it was only temporary, and it can only be activated if Skarlet allowed it to happen. So Skarlet continued the fight, and shot a "Mystic Bomber" into Goku's gut while he was distracted, then Skarlet decided that she needed more power, and tried to power up to an ultimate height of new power. The process failed though, and Skarlet collapsed on the ground, and it had seemed as if she just gotten herself killed. Skarlet then found herself in limbo, and then saw her mom who told her some words of encouragement, and then sent her back to the living world. Skarlet then reawoke to a freaking out Argos, who was then reassured that Skarlet was fine. Skarlet then got up fully, and then saw Goku, and then let Argos use his possession technique. Since Argos has no battle morals, and he wasn't able to fight for centuries, he had plenty of energy to dish out on Goku. The possessed version of Skarlet went to a level of Super Saiyan Demon known as, "Super Saiyan Demon Rosé". This form was pure power given form, and it was way faster than Skarlet could ever move. She charged at Goku at full speed, cause the whole way that she charged in, explode into rubble. Then Skarlet punched Goku once, and he got pissed off and tried to "Super Kamehameha". This was a massive mistake though, as Skarlet raised both arms to the sky, and then used a technique called, "Demon Secret Art: Devil's Screaming Death Buster". The blast put on quite a lightshow, and also lived up to its hype, as it also had the ability to double and triple its power, and then it absolutely crushed Goku's "Super Kamehameha". Goku lost the clash, and then he got back up, and Argos ran out of time in his possession, so Skarlet was back in control. They both prepared for combat once more to finish this ultimate battle.

Chapter 50:

Skarlet was charging up to a higher form, but instead of her aura turning blue, it blinked white for a moment, but then returned to gold.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "That's weird, I haven't started to use my god ki yet, and it almost seemed as if I almost gotten a new form, lost it for now, oh well."

Skarlet then added in her god ki into the mix, and then she yelled, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Her aura rocketed into the sky again, making yet another pillar of light.

It swirled violently with gold and red, but it didn't take long for it to blink white and red for a moment again, making Skarlet weirded out again, then it turned slowly from gold and red, to blue and red.

Then as Skarlet yelled even more, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", The Aura then turned to a darker blue, and she now felt an immense power shoot through her whole body, she then looked around herself before completing the transformation, and found that her Phoenix Armor was gone, but her wounds were still completely healed.

Skarlet then thought of something, what if it was her mom's spirit that healed her while she was in limbo?

That may have been possible because she has heard of her mom before she died that she was once a great healer, but at the same time a devastating warrior.

Skarlet then said, "I don't know if you can hear me mom, but thank you, I'll try to win this for our Universe, and if I fail, I just hope that our opponent will be merciful."

Then she felt as if something touched her shoulder and as Skarlet looked over next to her, she saw the spirit of her mom.

Then the spirit started to glow and then Skarlet felt an immense amount of energy enter her whole body.

Skarlet then said, "Thanks again mom."

Then she yelled one last time to add the rest of the power into the form, "YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Her hair then grew a little longer than before, and it spiked up more than the usual Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form.

Then it changed colors back to a brighter blue color than regular Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and then her aura exploded into a massive pillar of bright blue and red swirling light.

Red electricity sparked everywhere while she was still violently yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Then she felt the power come to a halt, and then she knew that her transformation was completed.

Skarlet stopped the massive light show of intensity, and she stood there and gave Goku a death stare.

She then said, "I'll call this new form Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2! Now...PREPARE TO LOSE GOKU!!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura violently sparked with red electricity while the whole arena was still lowly humming from the immense power that was unleashed.

Goku then charged at Skarlet for once, and managed to punch Skarlet right in the face, but Skarlet used the momentum from the punch to her own advantage, even though it hurt pretty badly.

She spun in the direction she was punched, and then dropped to one knee, and while she fell to one knee, and she threw back her left elbow, which hit Goku directly in the gut.

Goku was completely stunned by the devastating counter move that Skarlet just pulled, and Skarlet was no where near being done.

She got back up, and then spin kicked Goku in the face, making him go flying into a cliff wall.

But Goku regained his breath sooner than Skarlet had anticipated, but that didn't really matter to her, since he was right where she wanted him.

Skarlet pointed her hand at where Goku landed, and then yelled out a technique name she hasn't used in a while, "BLAZING RED DAGGERS!!!!!!!"

After that Goku couldn't really do anything but stare at the multiple red daggers that all appeared around Skarlet, all of them pointed at him.

Then the daggers stopped appearing once the numbers of them reached about one thousand of them.

Skarlet then said, "That's seems to be enough...FIRE!!!!!!" she then pushed her hand forward, and as she did that, one of the daggers came flying forward at a very high speed, but Goku dodged it easily, so then Skarlet yelled, "OKAY HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!!!! DODGE THIS!!!!!"

Then she pushed forward with both hands, and the daggers all one by one, fired at Goku with intense speed.

Most of these daggers hit there mark, and exploded on contact.

Goku dodged the first few, until Skarlet made them fire towards where he was going to be, then the first hit him, and shot him back into the cliff side.

Then all the others followed, and he got blown up by about 900 daggers out of the 1000 that were summoned.

When the smoke cleared, Goku was laying in the middle of a crap ton of rubble, and he was no longer in his Ultra Instinct.

He then got back up, and said, "Skarlet...You really are amazing..."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to use that move for so long, and also you weren't too bad yourself since you managed to dodge about 100 of my daggers."

Goku didn't seem to react to her compliment though, he just continued on with his own sentence, "...but this is where...I'LL RETAKE THE LEAD AND DEFEAT YOU AND SAVE MY UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the last part his aura exploded around him violently in a blue color as his hair also turned blue, and then he yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!!!!!!!"

His aura then exploded with red, and then the blue part was barely visible anymore.

Skarlet felt the power behind his new form, but it was still not to alarming, because it was probably reaching a little just under her own power level.

Skarlet then said, "Shall we continue this battle?"

Goku nodded, and then Skarlet started it off again, she vanished from Goku's vision, and then Goku yelled, "THAT WON'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!" and directly after he said that, Skarlet reappeared behind him, to receive a full powered punch to the face and then Goku arched it downwards to punch her to the ground.

Skarlet smashed into the ground, making a massive crater from the impact.

Skarlet then got back up, with even more blood dripping from her forehead, her left eye had to close because of it.

Goku then said, "That vanishing thing won't work anymore, so don't try it."

Skarlet then replied, "Duly noted."

She then quickly got up, and then immediatly tried to punch Goku in the face, he dodged it because now Skarlet was trying to punch him out of rage, so she wasn't thinking clearly.

Skarlet tried to follow up her missed punch with another, this one missed too.

Goku then said, "Stop trying to hit me and calm down! It won't do you any good to try and fight while you are so angry like this!"

Skarlet then replied while trying to hit him again but missing, "Why? Because you think I'm gonna beat you too easily like this?!"

Argos then intervened and said, "He's right Skarlet, calm the hell down before we end up being the losers."

Skarlet then stopped her frenzy of punches, and then took a deep breath, and then she was calmed down.

Skarlet then said, "Thanks Argos, I went a little crazy there for a moment, but I'm ready to fight once again."

Skarlet then got into her fighting stance, and prepared herself to fight Goku for real once more.

Goku then took the first strike, and sprinted in for a right hook punch, but he ended up getting blocked by Skarlet, who then countered his punch with a quick left jab punch to Goku nose, making his nose bleed.

Goku surprisingly didn't get mad when she did this, he kept calm, and tried to hit Skarlet with a spinning kick to her head.

Skarlet blocked this move again, and then kicked out his other leg that was keeping him stable, Goku fell to the ground, and then Skarlet kicked him hard in the ribs next, making him go flying into a wall of rock.

Goku then muttered, "Ow..." before pulling himself out of the rock wall he was kicked into.

Skarlet then crouched down to launch at Goku, and then when she did, it sounded like an explosion went off when she jumped at Goku, making a shockwave blow up the mountain of rubble behind her.

Then while Skarlet was flying at Goku with immense speed, she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUSH!!!!!" and then after yelling that, she yelled, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!!!"

Then both her hands and feet lit up in bright red fire.

Then Skarlet punched Goku as hard as she could, it made him stagger backwards, and then once Skarlet landed, she sprinted at Goku with full speed, and punched him across the face making him barrel roll flip while she ran past him, and then turned around, and came sprinting back.

Skarlet then punched Goku in the gut and also ended up dragging him along with her.

Skarlet then sprinted next to a rock wall, and dragged Goku's body right through it.

Then after that, Skarlet threw Goku in front of her, and unleashed a devastating punch combo.

The combo reached about 100 hits before Skarlet stopped, and then once she did stop, she spin kicked Goku in the chest, making him go flying towards the edge of the ring.

Goku then got up, and then cupped both of his hands at his side for one last ditch effort to win since he didn't have much more strength left in him.

Skarlet saw this and decided that she would try out a new move she has been thinking of this whole tournament.

She clenched her right fist in front of her, and yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN DEMON SPIRIT!!!!!!" Then her fist got engulfed in a ball of red and gold energy that swirled and hummed violently.

Skarlet then reeled the ball of energy back, and it began to make a charging up noise, and then it grew twice the size it was already.

Meanwhile Goku was saying his chant, "KAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE..." back to Skarlet's perspective, she was still charging it, but she knew that she would need to put all of her energy into this blast because it was the last one she was going to fire in this Tournament.

She started to yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" and then her aura exploded around her, and then the ball of energy that she was charging grew to three times the size of her fists.

Then she heard Goku say, "HAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE..."

Skarlet knew that he was almost ready to fire.

So Skarlet started to packing even more energy, it then grew five times as big as her fist, and at this point, Skarlet knew that this was enough energy, and then she heard Goku finish his chant, "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then saw the giant blue beam start hurling towards her, so Skarlet said to herself, "Well, here goes everything!"

Then she threw her hand with the energy ball attach to it out in front of her, and then she launched herself forward with her legs.

When she launched towards Goku's "Super Kamahameha", the ball of energy in Skarlet's hand completely exploded into a massive aura of swirling red and gold.

This aura completely surrounded Skarlet, and then she collided with the "Kamehameha".

At first Skarlet was struggling to hold her own against the massive blast she was fighting, but then she felt herself push forward a bit.

She then yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" and then the "Kamehameha" got pushed back a massive amount, and then Skarlet yelled out to Goku, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOOOOUUU!!!!!!"

Goku then yelled back, "AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet decided to unleash the rest of her energy, the ball of energy in her hand grew ten times as big as her hand, and then the "Kamehameha" wasn't able to stand a chance against Skarlet anymore.

Then Skarlet found herself directly in front of Goku, and his "Kamehameha" had been completely destroyed, Goku then grabbed onto Skarlet's fist that had the ball of energy on it, and he was trying to push it back with his bare hands.

He was sliding back rapidly as Skarlet pushed extremely hard onto Goku's resistance.

When both Goku and Skarlet reached the edge of the arena, it was almost as if it was in slow motion.

But Goku shifted his body in a weird way, and it caused him to get detached from Skarlet's fist, but it seemed to break his right arm, so he was yelling in pain.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was yelling in fear as she shot past Goku, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Then the blast Skarlet was using to fight Goku wore off, and she was left falling off of the edge.

She looked at Goku, who had the look of extreme victory on his face.

Skarlet shed a tear from her eye as she fell, since she thought she was the strongest, it seemed to have broken her ego into bits.

While this slow motion moment was still going, she looked over to the place where her team sat on the bench, she saw Vermound, her God of Destruction, sitting down with his head hanging down in utter despair, and then she looked off in the direction of Universe 7's spot, and she saw all of the team besides Goku sitting there with their arms flailing wildly in the air for celebration.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Maybe this is the way it was meant to be...Maybe my ego was too big for fate to want me to win...or maybe I'm just making excuses for me losing...I'm not too sure, but all I know is that I lost."

Then Skarlet found herself back on the bench, sitting right next to Vermound and her family.

Vermound said, "H-How could you lose to such a weakling?! You are supposed to be the second strongest of Universe 11!! So why didn't you win?! TELL ME!!!!!!"

Skarlet didn't say anything though, she just sat there with the look of defeat on her face.

Then Whis walked up to Skarlet and asked her a question, "Hello, Skarlet was it? I have a question for you before your Universe gets erased."

Skarlet lifted her head to line her vision to Whis's eyes, and then she said, "What is it?"

Whis then continued, "Is there anyone dear to you that you would like to bring with you while you make our Universe your new home?"

Skarlet's eyes then lit up, and then she said, "Yes actually, it's my family, Aikan, and Daiko who is my dad."

Whis look towards the other two red haired saiyans, and smiled, "Very well, Ms. Skarlet, I shall make the arrangements." Whis said with utter delight in his voice.

Then after Whis had spoken to Zen-oh, The Omni King. Zen-oh nodded towards Whis's offer, and then when he raised his hand to erase the final Universe, she saw everyone except herself and Aikan and Daiko, vanish into thin air, presumably they have all been erased.

Skarlet then stood up from where she was sitting, and walked over towards where the Universe 7 team sat.

When she got there, she introduced herself to those who she haven't met yet, "Uh...Hi I'm Skarlet, and this is my family...I was told that I was joining your Universe now that mine had been erased and the deal with Whis and Vermound went into Whis's favor."

At first everyone just sat there and stared at Skarlet in utter shock, until Krillin broke the awkwardness by saying, "Well that's great Skarlet! I think that Goku would love to take you in as a sparing partner considering Vegeta here is never training with him because he wants to obtain his strength by himself."

Skarlet gave a faint smile, and then after that, the rest of the Universe 7 gang started to rejoice in her joining the Universe along with them.

Then Skarlet heard a summoning chant that was in an unknown language.

But after the chanting was done a massive yellow beam shot out of all of the giant super dragon balls that were hovering in the sky this whole time.

(I completely forgot to add this detail earlier in the story so sorry for that).

Then after the beam was done firing, a massive golden dragon was hovering in the sky, and then Goku asked the dragon, "My wish is to bring back every Universe that was destroyed in this Tournament!"

The dragon spoke in some unknown language again, and then his eyes glowed a bright red, and then all of the previously destroyed gods of destruction had reappeared along with all of the fighters and Kais that were erased before.

Then she heard Zen-oh say, "That was a smart wish Goku. Because if you wished for anything besides that, I would have erased your Universe too."

Goku then got a surprised expression on his face, and then he said, "Whoa, that was a close one, and to think that I almost wished for a subway sandwich!"

Skarlet then face palmed and then said, "Oh my god it's so embarrassing to lose to that idiot now."

Vegeta then said, "And now you understand my pain."

Skarlet then replied, "It hurts."

Vegeta then nodded in remorse, and then Whis said, "I think it's time to leave, are you ready to go to our Universe Skarlet?"

Skarlet then said, "I'm not too sure, where will me and my family even live?"

Whis then said, "I will take you back to Earth, perhaps Lady Bulma's place would be enough, she is a multi-millionaire after all."

Skarlet then said, "Well Okay, I guess I'll figure stuff out when I get there."

Whis then said, "Very well, off we go then!"

Then all of Universe 7's fighter's along with Skarlet and her family loaded up in a giant cube, box thingy, and Whis got on top of the box, and then he said, "Okay, off we go!"

The box then lifted off of the ground and launched off back to Universe 7.

End of Chapter 50

Thanks for reading the 50th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys all liked the ending of the massive battle I wrote, and also I wish you all a merry Christmas if you guys are reading this when I published this. Anyway, I'll see you all on the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	51. Chapter 51: New Universe, New Home

Welcome to the 51st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I don't really know what to say in this overview so just enjoy.

Chapter 50 Recap:

Skarlet was charging up to a higher amount of power to beat Goku, but at the same time, she seemed to have almost unlocked a weird form that had an unusual white color as its aura. Skarlet then lost the form and then it's turned into a blue color as she added her god ki. She then reached Super Saiyan Demon Beyond Blue, until Skarlet saw her mom beside her, she had healed all of Skarlet's wounds, and has now given Skarlet more power to use. Skarlet used this new power to reach a new level in her forms, it was known as, Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2. This form had a brighter blue color, and it sparked violently with red electricity. Then both Skarlet and Goku got into a massive fist fight that ended with Skarlet barraging Goku with her "Skarlet Blazing Daggers" technique. She hit Goku pretty hard with that technique, but Goku got back up anyway, and then used his, "Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10" form to fight Skarlet. They had a massive fist fight yet again, except this time Goku had the upper hand, he punched Skarlet to the ground, and then kept on dodging all of Skarlet's punches. After Skarlet calmed her rage, she obtained the advantage again, and then totally decimated Goku with her "Hell Fighter's Rush" and "Skarlet Blazing Fists" techniques at the same time. After Skarlet kicked Goku towards the edge of the arena, it was the decisive moment of the whole battle. Skarlet clenched her fist out in front of her, and activated her new ultimate technique. It was called, "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit", and it swirled just like Super Saiyan Demon's Aura. Meanwhile Goku was charging up his "KameHameHa". Then after both charging up their ultimate techniques, they both launched their attacks, Goku shooting his, and Skarlet directly launching at Goku with a massive amount of power in her fist. Skarlet absolutely crushed the "KameHameHa" shot at her, but then just before Skarlet could knock Goku off of the arena, he shifted his body in a way that got him out of being knocked off, at the cost of breaking his arm. Meanwhile, Skarlet ended up shooting off of the edge of the arena and losing the tournament of power. Then it was revealed that Whis wasn't joking about the deal with Vermound, and Skarlet ended up going on a trip to her new home in Universe 7.

Chapter 51:

Skarlet sat down on the floor of the box that she was being transported in, and sighed.

Daiko and Aikan were off in some other corner talking to eachother because it looked as if Aikan wasn't having an easy time coming to terms with what had just happened either.

All three of them are getting shipped off to a whole other Universe, and it's going to be their permanent home.

While Skarlet was sitting there, she noticed that Vegeta was looking at her strangely, as if he was being wary of her.

Skarlet then asked him sarcastically, "What? Am I sooo dangerous that I'm on top security watch now?"

Vegeta didn't really answer her though, he just sneered and then looked off into the distant void of space.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "What is my new home even going to be like?"

Skarlet then started to feel nervous about what awaited her at the end of this box trip.

Whis then yelled out of nowhere, "WE'RE HERE!!!!!!" and then then box came to a sudden stop, and it didn't even make anyone slam their face into the glass, but then Skarlet looked outside to find a big blue planet slowly spinning in front of her.

Skarlet then asked, "What is that planet?"

Then Vegeta answered, "It's planet Earth, also it is the planet that will most likely be your home."

Skarlet then marveled at the planet as they descended into its atmosphere.

They all ended up landing at a massive building in the shape of a dome, and it mostly was painted yellow.

Skarlet then pointed at the sign on the building and asked, "What's that say on the building?"

Vegeta then responded, "Do you seriously not know how to read?!"

Goku then interrupted Vegeta and said, "Hey Vegeta! That's not a very nice thing to say! She is practically family now so don't go off making a bad first impression!"

Vegeta then sneered at Goku and then he gave Skarlet her answer, "The sign on the building says, 'Capsule Corp', this building is also my home."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks, also by the way, I do know how to read, but only in the Saiyan language."

Vegeta then remembered that Saiyans had their own way of writing things and felt stupid, but he didn't say anything.

Vegeta then said, "Come on, let's not keep Bulma waiting, she will know that you will be staying with us until you can get your own home. But don't get any funny ideas, this wasn't my idea at all, in fact, I'd rather leave you on the streets to fend for yourself, but Bulma would nag me to death if I did."

Skarlet's eyes then lit up with surprise now that she knew she was about to live with Vegeta.

She then said, "Uh...okay." and then they walked towards the big dome-shaped building.

Inside there was a bunch of high tech gadgets just laying around, along with a few robots that sat there stationary because they were turned off.

Then Skarlet and Vegeta walked up to a blue haired woman and then the woman said, "Oh hi there, my name is Bulma, I heard that you were going to be living with us for a bit."

Skarlet then gave a casual wave, and then replied, "Thanks for letting us have a home, even though we were your enemies not long ago, by the way, my name is Skarlet."

Bulma then gave Skarlet a shocked look and asked, "Aren't you the one who almost took out Goku?!"

Skarlet jumped at this question and then asked back, "How do you already know about this stuff?"

Bulma then said, "Oh well, none of that matters anyway." Bulma then looked at Skarlet's Armor, which was barely holding together since half of it was blown off by the massive battle.

Bulma then said, "Hey Skarlet, do you want me to give you a new suit of armor, I can make some that is custom fitted to you, I know I can since I do the same for Vegeta."

Skarlet then let the broken armor fall off of her knowing she was getting a new set, exposing the fact that she was wearing a black tank top.

Then Skarlet said, "Yes please, I would like a set of armor that will be strong enough to take some pretty strong hits, and make it mostly red with some black parts around the suit, can you do that please?"

Bulma then smiled and said, "Yup, I already have a design ready to build for what you want."

Then Bulma grabbed Skarlet's arm and dragged her to what is going to be Skarlet's new room.

Skarlet yelled the whole way, "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HAULING ME AROUND LIKE THIS!?!?!?!?!"

Bulma then suddenly stopped while almost making Skarlet faceplant, and then she said, "Welcome to your new room!"

Bulma then let Skarlet go, and Skarlet looked around to find a nice looking room, that had a bed with an extremely soft mattress on it, along with a nice view out her window which overlooked the ocean, and she also had the top of the line gaming console in their, which Skarlet didn't figure out until Bulma told her.

Skarlet then thanked Bulma for the amount of stuff that she was given, and then Bulma left to go make Skarlet her armor.

Skarlet was about to go crash on the bed because of how exhausted she was, but when she moved her leg, she felt something metallic stab her leg a little.

Skarlet then reached into her pant-leg, and found the metal batons that she put in her pant-leg for a makeshift splint.

The batons were now shattered from probably being forced to bend in weird ways.

Skarlet then dropped the pieces of the batons on the floor, and then said to herself, "Just great, now both of my parents weapons are destroyed."

Skarlet then took off the utility belt that she wore to hold the batons with, and threw it across the room, knowing that she would never have to use it again.

Then Skarlet felt her forehead again, and found that there was lots of blood on her hand from the head injuries she endured from the Tournament, she then stood up, and then walked over to the drawer that she found and found some bandages in the drawer along with a note saying, "Had a feeling you might need this. -Bulma"

Skarlet quickly wrapped the bandages around her forehead, putting pressure on her forehead wound, and then she knew it was safe to sleep, Skarlet climbed up her bedside, and went to sleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile Vegeta had already tracked down both Daiko and Aikan, and told them that they too can live in Capsule Corp until they can get their own home.

They then found their own rooms, and then treated their wounds too and then went to sleep like Skarlet.

Skarlet ended up waking up the next day, feeling absolutely starved because she didn't eat all day yesterday, she hopped out of bed, but she had a massive headache still because of the head injury.

Skarlet then walked out into the hallway where she smelled something absolutely delicious.

She couldn't describe how good it smelled, but she sprinted down the hallway to find out what it was.

It turned out that Bulma was making breakfast, and it was eggs and bacon, Skarlet didn't know that until she asked Bulma that though.

Skarlet then sat down at the table, and was served about five plates full of food.

Bulma then asked, "You are starting to eat more than Goku, are you okay?"

Bulma was obviously joking though since Goku eats about thirty plates of food each time.

Skarlet then answered, "I'm fine now since I ate this food, I didn't eat at all yesterday because of the Tournament."

Bulma then made an understanding look on her face, and then said, "It's a good thing that Goku asked for all Universes to be restored, as well as the deal Whis made with Vermound, because if they didn't, you wouldn't have really even eaten a last meal."

Skarlet then said, "Yeah I guess that's true but, it didn't happen so I guess we're fine now."

Bulma then smiled and said, "It's strange..."

Skarlet then asked, "What's strange?"

Then Bulma continued, "It's strange because you have the pride of a Saiyan like Vegeta, but you are also very laid back just like Goku, and then you have your own traits along with it all."

Skarlet then grinned and said, "Well Saiyan pride is very important you know...well at least to Saiyans."

Bulma then asked, "Why is Saiyan pride so important?"

Then Skarlet answered, "Saiyan pride is important because, if no one believed in us saiyans anymore, then we will all be believed to be some weakling race, and then no one will give us respect."

Bulma then said, "Well I guess that is a good answer...ish."

Skarlet then noticed the "ish" part and said, "Well that's the best explanation I got."

Bulma then chuckled, and then began cleaning up.

Skarlet decided that she would try to take a walk outside, but before she could leave, Vegeta blocked her path and said, "It would be very in-wise of you to take a walk in your current condition, you need to rest a little longer before you go out."

Skarlet then said, "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fi..."

Skarlet was then interrupted with a splitting headache from her injury.

Skarlet held her head and said, "Nevermind I see what you mean...I'm going to bed."

But as she walked down the hallway, she ended up collapsing on the floor before losing consciousness.

Vegeta saw this luckily and decided that he would bring Skarlet to the hospital since she was obviously not doing very great on her own.

Skarlet then reawoke, to find a blinding white light above her, and a deep voice saying, "Skarlet, you should be okay now, it seems the operation was a success."

Skarlet then sat up, and saw a man in a white lab coat with a name tag that she still couldn't read.

She then asked, "Where am I?"

End of Chapter 51

Thanks for reading chapter 51 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I know that this chapter is pretty much filler, but I am also trying to give this story a small break in action before I kick it into high gear again. Anyway I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come in the future, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	52. Chapter 52: Escario The Energy Thief!

Welcome to the 52nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you are all having a happy new year, and I also hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. Anyway let's get on with this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 51 Recap:

Skarlet landed on Earth, the planet that both Vegeta and Goku live on, and was told that she was living in the same building as Vegeta. Skarlet then met Bulma, who gave Skarlet great hospitality, along with a soon-to-be new set of armor. But when Skarlet awoke the next morning, her bleeding from the wounds from the Tournament got pretty bad, and caused her to fall on the floor unconscious. Vegeta then found her, and took her to a hospital for treatment.

Chapter 52:

"Where am I?" Skarlet asked while very confused on what had just happened.

The doctor then said, "You are at a hospital in West City, and I would say that your injuries were quite severe and if you didn't receive treatment, you could have died."

Skarlet's eyes widened when she heard that she almost died, and then asked, "So what's the damage report?"

The doctor then picked up a clipboard, that had a list filled with his own writing, that once again, Skarlet couldn't read.

The doctor then took a breath, and then said, "First of all, you have a severe concussion from the head trauma that you somehow received. Next is the broken right leg, it seems as if it was impaled at one point, but the wound is now only a scar. And finally, your right arm, it is not much to worry about because it is now just a scar...the only thing to worry about is the long scar going down your whole upper part of your arm for that part."

Skarlet then said, "I only understood the last two parts. What the hell did you mean in the first one?"

The doctor sighed and repeated himself more simplistically for the first part, "What happened to your head is that it got hit with a whole lot of force, meaning that you shouldn't be able to move around much without getting a headache."

Skarlet then sighed in sadness when she heard this, now that she knew that she wouldn't be training for a few days.

The doctor then said, "Well that's all the time I have for you today, I'll let your visitors in to see you now."

Skarlet then nodded as the doctor left the room, and then after the doctor left, Vegeta and Bulma walked in, Skarlet then realized that Daiko and Aikan didn't bother to show up.

Skarlet then asked the two of them, "So how did I end up here anyway?"

Bulma answered her with, "Well the way I was told by Vegeta here, was that you were about to go out for a walk, but the just after Vegeta had stopped you from going outside, you collapsed on the floor unconscious. That is when Vegeta picked you up, and then carried you to the hospital."

Skarlet then looked over at Vegeta in surprise, and all Vegeta did was sneer at her again, and say, "Now you owe me for helping you."

Skarlet then frowned and thought to herself, "Well that figures."

Bulma then remembered something and then said, "Hey Skarlet I just remembered that I brought you something while we were coming over.

It's that new armor that you wanted, I'll go and get it."

After Bulma said that, she ran out of the room, off to go fetch the new armor she made for Skarlet.

Meanwhile there was just an awkward silence that filled the room as Vegeta sat across the room from Skarlet.

Skarlet then decided to break the silence with, "So what day is it today?"

Vegeta then asked, "Are you trying to make small talk with me?"

Skarlet then replied, "Sort of yes, but at the same time no, I literally don't know what day it is if that is what you are asking."

Vegeta then closed his eyes in annoyance, and then gave Skarlet her answer, "It is Monday, the 31st of December, about a full day since you fell over on the floor unconscious."

Skarlet then gave him a surprised look again, and then said, "So I've been out for a whole day?"

Vegeta then nodded to answer her question, and then after that, Bulma came bursting back into the room yelling, "Here is your new suit of armor!"

Skarlet was so startled by this sudden loud noise that she almost went back into unconsciousness, but she managed to stay awake.

Bulma then showed Skarlet what the armor looked like, it was a cool set of armor, that had a red chest piece with a dark black core in the middle of it, probably a solid piece of black metal or something, and then it also had black shoulder pads that were attached to the chest piece.

The chest piece came with a new set of boots as well, even though Skarlet didn't need them.

The boots colors matched that of the chest piece, and it was all a really cool outfit, it even came with a pair of short, tight, black shorts that were meant for combat flexibility.

Skarlet smirked when she saw the armor and then said, "Thanks Bulma, it's perfect, I'll wear it the second I am ready to leave."

Bulma smiled to Skarlet's compliment, then hung the armor up near the door of the room, and then she motioned for Vegeta to come with her, and then both Vegeta and Bulma left the room while both saying, "Get well soon."

Skarlet then watched the door close, and then she was once again all alone.

Skarlet decided that it would be a good time to catch some sleep while she waited to heal.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, Daiko and Aikan were being told by Vegeta on what just happened.

"What?! She's at the hospital?! Well I'm going to make sure she is okay!" Daiko said while worried about his daughter.

Vegeta then said, "It would be wiser if you would stay here for now, she needs her rest, and if you wake her it will only take longer for her to heal."

Daiko then stopped before he walked out of the door, and then sighed and said, "Maybe you're right."

Then Vegeta cracked up a bit before saying, "Maybe? I know that I'm right because she looked exhausted when I visited her."

Daiko then sighed and went back to his room to go to sleep, since it was now about 11pm.

The next few days were about the same as the one before, but Daiko was actually visiting and sometimes Aikan was too, but about four days later, Daiko awoke one morning hearing a loud crash noise outside.

Daiko sprung out of bed, and then strapped on his armor, and then ran outside to investigate.

When he made it to the place where he heard the noise, and he had found a medium sized crater that had been almost burnt into the ground.

Daiko then looked at the center of the crater to notice that something was black, but spherical in shape, it was possibly covered in dirt, but Daiko couldn't tell since he didn't touch it yet.

Then Daiko heard two loud beeping noises come from the sphere, and then a door blew off of the pod-like sphere.

Out from it emerged a tall man that looked as if he too, was a saiyan.

Daiko then asked the mysterious man, "Who are you, and what are you here for?!"

The man then turned to Daiko, and then gave him a smirk and said, "The name's Escario. And the reason why I'm here, is none of your concern."

Escario then tightly closed his right hand into a fist, making his knuckles crack after saying the last sentence.

Daiko then decided that if he was going to get into a fight, he would go all out.

Daiko got into his charging up stance, and started to yell, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Daiko's aura then exploded around him, much like the way Skarlet did, except his aura didn't swirl, it only shot into the sky as it turned from blue to gold.

Daiko's hair then turned gold, and then his eyes went blue.

He has already reached Super Saiyan at this point, but he kept on going, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

His hair then spiked up a lot, but it only grew long enough to go over his shoulders and down to the center of his back.

Then his hair went back to its natural red color, but his eyes went gold, and then his pillar of aura turned from bright gold to an orange-red color.

Then red fur grew all over his arms and chest as his chest plate was blown off of him from the immense power.

Then his tail turned red too, and then the transformation was complete.

Daiko stood there huffing from the exhausting transformation.

Daiko then said, "This...is what is known as...Super Saiyan 4...I hope you are ready to throw down."

Escario then looked at Daiko with a smug look, and then said, "Fine...I guess I'll take your energy first, you have enough of it to satisfy me."

Daiko then smirked as he then said, "Well I guess I won't hold back...so I hope you don't mind that I use my ultimate stance."

Daiko then slid into the stance that Skarlet tried to copy for so very long.

Escario then asked, "Oh? And what is this stance called?"

Daiko then went into a full grin and said, "This stance is know as, Lion's Fortress."

It was then revealed to Escario that there were absolutely no openings for him to strike.

Daiko then said, "Let's get this started."

Daiko then charged directly at Escario with a menacing frown on his face.

Meanwhile at the hospital, around the time that Daiko was going Super Saiyan 4.

Skarlet reawoke feeling somewhat okay, but then she felt her father's power shooting through the roof.

Skarlet then wondered to herself, "Why is dad's power so high right now? He never goes this high powered in training."

But she wasn't quite well enough to get up and go fight though, so she just laid in bed while wondering what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, back with Daiko, he was beating the living crap out of Escario, first he punched him in the gut, and then he kicked Escario in the face, and then Daiko finished the combo with a blast he yelled the name of, "BLAZING BOMBER!!!!!!" and after yelling that, a red ball of energy appeared on his hand, and then when he fired it, it barraged Escario until he literally lit on fire with red flames, and then Escario fell to the ground after the blast, and rolled around until he put out the flames.

Then Escario got back up, and then he said, "That was quite good, got any more?"

Daiko then asked him, "I'm feeling a little weaker than before, are you doing anything tricky here?"

Escario didn't answer Daiko, he only let out an evil laugh as Escario charged at Daiko with somewhat fast speed.

Escario was about to land a hard blow on Daiko, however Aikan happened to use his time skip in order to block his attack and defend his dad.

After Aikan blocked it, Escario ended up falling backwards and landing on his back with a thump.

Then Aikan said, "If you want to kill my dad, it will take a hell of a lot more work than that to do so."

Aikan's aura then shot up around him after saying that, and then Escario turned around to look at Aikan, and then said, "Oh good, another person to take the energy from...gooooood."

Aikan then made a creeped out expression when he said this and then replied, "You're a bit of a creep aren't you, I swear if you are gonna go for my sister next I'm really going to have to end you quickly."

Escario then bared his teeth in rage when he was called a creep, and then he tried to charge and attack Aikan, but then all Aikan did, was use his time skip, and then land a whole barrage of punches all over Escario's body.

Then what happened next after the barrage, was that Escario collapsed to the ground in pain.

Aikan then said, "You are weak, I thought you would be able to take at least two barrages, but it seems that I was wrong."

Escario kept on making it look like he was in pain, until he said, "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!"

Escario then sprung up and jumped at Aikan, and then put Aikan in a lock, and then made it impossible for Daiko to save him by making Aikan get in the way of Daiko every time he tried to do something.

Daiko then yelled, "LET HIM GO!!!!!!"

But Escario didn't do anything but laugh and then say, "Do not worry, your son won't die, he will merely be rendered useless for a very, very, long time."

Escario then put his hand next to Aikan's head, and then red energy seemed to be flowing out of Aikan, and flowing directly into Escario's hand.

Then Aikan's energy seemed to have completely faded away, and when Escario let go of Aikan, he just collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Daiko then yelled in rage at Escario, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET FUCKING WITH MY FAMILY!!!!!!!"

Daiko's aura seemed to explode around himself, and then he charged directly at Escario, and tried to punch the crap out of him, but Daiko wasn't thinking clearly, and wasn't hitting him at all, so Escario just put him in a lock too, and then stole Daiko's energy too.

Daiko then fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Skarlet had finally felt both Daiko's and Aikan's energy suddenly fade away.

So Skarlet decided that she would go investigate.

She got out of her bed, and then ripped all of the machines off of her, and picked up the armor that was left for her, and put it on, and she kept her bandage on her forehead on in case her forehead needed more healing.

Then Skarlet opened up the window and then flew off in the direction that she last felt her family's powers.

When Skarlet landed, she made a massive crashing noise too, along with a big dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, Skarlet then found Daiko laying down on the ground, just barely conscious, so she ran over to him.

Daiko then weakly said, "Behind...you."

Skarlet then quickly turned around, and saw Escario standing there while he seemed to be evilly snickering to himself.

Skarlet then asked him, "Are you the one responsible for this?"

Skarlet's aura shot up around her in pure red, and then Escario answered, "It's a little obvious but yes, I am the one who did this, and you are the one who is going to be next."

End of Chapter 52

Thanks for reading chapter 52 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked this chapter, and a new fight I decided to create. I am going to add the brill movie soon, I just need to watch it so I know relatively what happened so I can write something better than the original story. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	53. Chapter 53: Energy Crisis!

Welcome to the 53rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I don't know what to say here besides what I always say, so here it goes.

Chapter 52 Recap:

Skarlet woke up in a hospital, and found that she had bandages on her forehead that were more professionally placed on her. Then she found the doctor sitting in the room with her and then the doctor told her what day and age it was and it was revealed that she was out for a whole day. Then the doctor left, and then Vegeta and Bulma and into the room for a visit. Bulma has finally brought the armor that she was making for Skarlet with her, and gave it to Skarlet, and then Vegeta just had a few conversations with Skarlet, then they left, and Skarlet went back to sleep. Then four days had passed, and Skarlet was almost recovered, but meanwhile, Daiko heard a crash noise outside, and decided to investigate. When Daiko got to a pod crash site, he found a new villain named Escario, he was a tall, menacing Saiyan, with black hair and it was all spiked all over the place. Then Daiko fought him alongside Aikan eventually, but then Aikan got his power stolen by Escario, and it didn't take long for Daiko in Super Saiyan 4, to get his power stolen as well. This sudden drop in power awoke Skarlet, and she jumped out of bed, and put her new armor on, and flew off towards where she last felt her family's power. When Skarlet got there, she found both Daiko and Aikan laying on the ground unconscious. Skarlet then found Escario who was evilly snickering to himself, and then threatened Skarlet to take her energy next.

Chapter 53:

"...You are going to be the next." Escario said with a menacing grin on his face.

Skarlet's eyes then instantly started to glow a brighter red, to the point where the early morning's darkness could not hide her eyes anymore.

Then Skarlet clenched both of her fists at her sides, and then yelled, "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura shot up in a pillar of light as it swirled with red and gold.

Her hair grew down to the backs of her knees, and then the pattern in her hair was bright gold and red, as red electricity sparked around her.

Then Skarlet said, "I hope you are ready for Super Saiyan Demon 3! Because I'm not gonna go easy on you for hurting my family!"

Escario didn't really flinch from this threat at all, he just blew some of his bangs from out of his right eye, and then said, "Such foolishness will bring you to the same fate as your family."

Skarlet then bared her teeth in pure rage as she launched at Escario while she yelled, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!!!"

Her fists then ignited in the red flames, and then Skarlet decked Escario right in the nose, breaking it and making it bloody.

Skarlet didn't stop there though, she then punched him in the gut, and then spin kicked him in the jaw.

Skarlet then finished off her combo by yelling, "MYSTIC BOMBER!!!!!!" and then the blast shot out of her hand and then carried Escario away a far distance before exploding into the barrage of blasts.

Skarlet stood there, confident that she had won, but as the dust cleared, Escario was standing there, pushing his nose back into place.

When he was finished, it made a gross cracking noise that made Skarlet cringe a bit.

Escario then said, "Come on, is that the best you can do? I thought you at least had a little more fight in you."

Skarlet then said, "Okay if it's a fight you want..."

Skarlet then made such an evil smirk it almost seemed as if she switched sides, and then she continued, "THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOU WILL GET!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her long gold and red hair shrunk back down to normal size, and even went back into her natural hair color.

Her aura went back to red even.

Everyone was confused on what had just happened, but Skarlet knew exactly what she was doing.

Skarlet then yelled out, "DRAGON GOD RESONANCE!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura turned from the normal red color she had to a swirling red inferno of flames.

Then her eye's pupils changed shapes from the normal circle shape to slits, as if her eyes were now dragon eyes.

Then her irises started to glow a bright orange color, and her hair just started glowing a brighter red.

Then she was done transforming, and then she said, "I've always wanted to try this the second I figured out how to use this, I learned it about just before I was going Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, but I had seemed to have lost it at the time."

Escario then said, "Well that was certainly a dramatic transformation to go through there, but tell me...can it defeat me?"

Skarlet then yelled, "IT WON'T JUST DEFEAT YOU!!!!!! IT WILL PULVERIZE YOU!!!!!!!!"

Escario then used two of his fingers to do the "Come at me" taunt, which pissed off Skarlet even further.

Skarlet then yelled out, "SKARLET FLAMES!!!!!!"

Then she took a deep breath, and then as she blew out, the red flames engulfed the area in front of her, and the size of the flames, and the range, had doubled since the last time, it was because of the "Dragon God Resonance" that Skarlet was using.

Then all of Skarlet's limbs started to ignite in red fire after using the "Skarlet Flames" and then Skarlet moved her arm in a way as if throwing a blast, and then a fireball came flying out and hit Escario.

Skarlet grinned after this and then used her right arm, left arm, then did a spin kick with her right leg, and then a left spin kick, and after that, four blasts were fired, meanwhile Escario was getting scorched more and more after each and every blast.

Skarlet then sped up the process of the four blast combo, and then ended up doing a barrage of fireballs using every limb on her body.

Then Skarlet said, "That's what I'm gonna call, the Dragon's Fire Dance!"

Escario then made a mock fancy man impression and said, "mmmmmyes quite a delectable name."

Skarlet then stood in shock to find that Escario was barely scathed by the massive attack that almost burned down Capsule Corp.

Skarlet then asked, "What the hell? How are you perfectly fine?"

Then Escario laughed and said, "It's because, I am way stronger than I was before I absorbed your family's power."

Right after Escario said that, Daiko had already somehow made a sword of ki and yelled to Skarlet, "CATCH!!!!!"

Skarlet then looked over at her dad, and found a two handed ki sword come flying at her.

Skarlet caught it, and she was so strong that she was able to hold it with one hand.

Escario then said, "Well that was a surprise, I didn't think he would have the energy to do such a thing."

Skarlet then noticed that Escario had gotten into a charge up stance, and then he started to yell, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then his aura shot up in an orange-red color, and then his hair grew over his shoulders and down to the center of his back, and then his eyes went golden, and red fur grew on his arms and chest.

Escario then completed the transformation and then said, "I believe this is what your father called...Super Saiyan 4."

Skarlet then looked slightly surprised but then returned to her smug look, and then said, "Whatever, I was stronger than both my dad and brother, you can't defeat me still."

Escario only grinned after he heard this sentence.

Then Skarlet launched at Escario again, and then tried to slash right through his gut with the sword for a final blow, but as the sword hit Escario, the blade just shattered on his body.

Escario then punched Skarlet in the back of her head, and she ended up face planting.

Once Skarlet got back up, she realized that she was not in a good place, as Escario was literally reaching for her to steal her energy.

Skarlet quickly jumped out of the area though, and avoided being defeated for now.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Well since this guy is crazy strong, I might as well go crazy on him."

Then Skarlet called out, "Hey Argos you here?"

Argos then answered, "Yeah, whatcha want this time?"

Skarlet then replied, "I want to do that possession thing again."

Then Argos said, "Okay fiiine, but it won't be as spectacular as last time, I had a lot of pent up energy last time I fought so I won't be able to do that Demon Secret Art thingy again."

Skarlet then said, "Fine by me."

Then her vision went black for a moment, and then she knew that she had succeeded with the possession after she felt that she couldn't control her body.

The possessed Skarlet then said to Escario, "I hope you are ready to die, because I'm about to break your whole face until you look severely ugly, and I'm not gonna even stop there."

Skarlet then gave Escario an evil smirk.

Then Skarlet started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" and then her aura changed from the red fire to the pink aura, and her hair and eyes followed.

Then her pupils when back to normal too.

Then Skarlet let out one last blast of power to make sure that the form would last for a bit, she yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" and then the pink aura shot into the sky, and then started to swirl with red and then her hair went pink and red, then her eyes went bright red too.

The transformation was now complete, and Skarlet stood there in a menacing stance, and then said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon Rosé."

Then the real Skarlet from within asked Argos, "Did you just go pure Super Saiyan Rosé for a moment?"

Then Argos replied, "Yep, but this way it's more powerful since I can actually control demon energy."

Then back on the outside, Escario then said, "Congratulations...you've managed to rise to a level slightly below me."

Possessed Skarlet then flinched in fear for a moment after hearing this, and then got more intimidated when she heard, "If you think I'm bluffing, just fire another powerful blast my way and I promise...THAT I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!!!!"

Argos then asked the real Skarlet, "Do you actually think he is bluffing?"

Then Skarlet answered, "He is definitely bluffing, blow his head off."

Then once again in the outside, Skarlet then put her hand out in front of her and yelled, "DARKNESS IMPODER!!!!!!!"

Then the blast that almost looks like a black hole slowly grew in Skarlet's hand, and then she started to laugh like a maniac, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then the blast she was charging up was massive, and then she fired it at him, it then surrounded Escario, who was standing there all smug as he said, "See? I told you it wouldn't do anything, now, I'll make you regret..."

Then the blast interrupted him as it started to collapsed on top of him, and then Skarlet said, "There is a very good reason why that is called 'Darkness IMPLODER'."

Then then blast fully closed in him, and the screams of terror finally ended from him as he thought the blast was done.

He then tried to taunt Skarlet again by saying, "Like I said it was nothing! Nothing you insignificant little..."

He was then interrupted again as the blast sparked in a dark blue light for a moment, and then exploded in a massive explosion.

What was left after that was a low humming noise, and Escario laying down on the ground, in Super Saiyan 4 still surprisingly.

Argos then said, "That's all the power I have for now, you can take control once more now."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks anyway, I'll try to finish him."

Then Skarlet's vision went to black again, and then when her sight returned, she had control of her body again.

Then then Super Saiyan Demon Rosé faded away from her.

Skarlet then said, "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH THE REST OF MY POWER!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura then shot to the sky again, making yet another pillar of light, and it quickly turned to gold and red, and she almost instantly turned Super Saiyan Demon right away.

But she didn't stop there, she kept yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Then her aura turn from red and gold, to blue and red, then her hair followed, and then her eyes went bright red, the sun was now rising behind Skarlet, so now it looked like she was a hero of dawn or something.

But now the transformation was complete, and Escario had finally found the strength to get back up.

Escario then said, "Okay...now if you try that again...I'll pulverize you."

Skarlet then smirked as she raised her hand to point it at Escario, and then a blue and red swirling energy ball formed in her hand.

Then the ball charged up to full power, and then Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

The blast then fired at full speed at Escario, and Skarlet thought she had won once she felt Escario get consumed by the beam, but she was instantly proven wrong when it was revealed that Escario had managed to charge through Skarlet's blast, and come out of the blast right in front of her.

Escario then said, "I told you...YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!!!!!!!"

Then he put his hand next to Skarlet's head, and then he began absorbing Skarlet's power as she kept on yelling, "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Then her blast stopped firing, and Skarlet's vision went blurry, then she fell out of her Super Saiyan Demon Blue form.

Skarlet then said, "I can't...lose."

Then Skarlet fell onto her face, feeling completely powerless.

Escario then said, "Now you shall die with all of the regrets that have in your life that you will never be able to resolve."

Escario then pointed a blast at Skarlet's head, until Skarlet said something weakly, "no..."

Escario then stopped charging his blast to hear what she was saying, "Oh, sorry what was that?"

Skarlet then repeated, but a little louder, "No."

Escario just smirked after hearing this, until Skarlet punched the ground and made a fist sized crater where she punched, and then she slowly started to get back up, "Noooo!"

Escario then started to get a little worried.

Then Skarlet started to yell, "NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura then shot up around her in gold and red, as her hair went gold and red and her eyes bright red.

Skarlet then yelled, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!!!! AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!!!!!!!!!!"

Escario was now trembling in fear as he said, "B-But how? I-I TOOK YOUR POWER!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE POWERLESS!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then gave him a weak smile and said, "You missed some power, and the rest remaining in me is what is gonna kill you!"

Skarlet once again pointed her hand at Escario, as he tried to run away, he had already started to run, as Skarlet was making a dramatic count down, "5..."

Skarlet started to charge up her gold and red blast in her hand.

Escario then kept on yelling, "I WILL NOT DIE HERE!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet said the next number, "4..." then the blast started to grow.

Escario was now trying to leave the city so he could steal a spaceship elsewhere to get off planet.

"3..." Skarlet's blast was now medium sized.

Escario at this point was screaming in panic, but he was still running.

"2..." The blast was now at full size, but Skarlet's head started to ache, and she was also getting a bit dizzy.

Then she said, "1...Skarlet...Buster...Ugh!"

Then she managed to fire off the blast, but as it fired, the recoil knocked her off-balance, and she ended up missing Escario, and he got away, Skarlet saw this as she was fading into unconsciousness while she fell backwards to the ground onto her back.

Then everything had faded to black.

End of Chapter 53

Thanks for reading chapter 53 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked this chapter even though a Skarlet ended up losing a whole lot of power in this one. The main reason why I decided to make this happen in this story though is because I felt that Skarlet was getting a little too over powered so I thought of a villain who steals power to weaken her up a lot so now she isn't so over powered. Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	54. Chapter 54: Shadow Demon Style

Welcome to the 54th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I haven't really planned ahead before writing this chapter so I was winging it when I wrote this chapter, anyway I hope it's good.

Chapter 53 Recap:

Skarlet had started a fight with the energy thief known as, Escario. Skarlet started the battle, and fought him hard until she decided to fight even harder when she revealed her new form called, "Dragon God Resonance". This form had swirling red fire for aura, bright red hair, dragon slits for pupils, and a power boost in all fire related attacks. Skarlet first used "Skarlet Flames" to start her attack, and then used a new technique that was newly named, "Dragon's Fire Dance". The attack had no effect though since Escario stole all of Skarlet's family's energy, and that power combined with his own made him stronger than Skarlet. Skarlet then let Argos temporarily take over control. Argos went "Super Saiyan Demon Rosé", and then Argos started to fight Escario. The battle raged on until Escario taunted Argos to give him his best shot, so then Argos used the "Darkness Imploder" technique, and blew him up. Argos had then ran out of energy, so Skarlet was back in control. Skarlet then went Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and then tried to fire her "Skarlet Red Buster" at Escario to finish him off, but it was all a trap set up by Escario as he powered through the beam to emerge on the other side directly in front of Skarlet. Escario then stole most of Skarlet's power, and then Skarlet had collapsed on the ground. Escario was then trying to finish Skarlet off with a blast, but then Skarlet managed to get in her Super Saiyan Demon form, and then attempted to fire another "Skarlet Red Buster", but Skarlet ended up missing because her head injury started to act up from the loss of power, and then she fell into unconsciousness.

Chapter 54:

"Hello? Skarlet? Are you okay?" Skarlet was hearing a familiar voice speaking to her as she was awaking from her unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she then saw Vegeta standing over her who then asked once more, "Are you okay?"

Skarlet then nodded slightly before Vegeta said, "Well I believe that is partial bullshit, mainly because you were lying unconscious in our backyard along with your family.

Skarlet then looked around and saw both Daiko and Aikan also lying on the ground unconscious.

Skarlet then said, "I think my power was stolen, it's a very vivid memory, but I do remember Escario somehow getting close enough to steal my energy."

Vegeta then asked, "Who on Earth is Escario?!"

Skarlet then saw a spaceship launching into space and then pointed at the ship and yelled, "THE FUCKER OVER THERE!!!!!!"

Vegeta then looked at the ship and said, "Well he is gone now, there is nothing we can do about him, but what we should do is get you and your family to a hospital, they are wounded, and you aren't recovered yet."

Skarlet then calmed down, and then said, "Okay, I'll try to rest up until I'm well, then it's gonna be back to training."

Vegeta then smirked as he picked up both Daiko and Aikan, and then both Skarlet and Vegeta walked to the hospital.

When they got there, Skarlet was then given a room with three beds in it, presumably to have her family in with her while they all recovered.

Skarlet took off her armor, that now had a dent in it already, and then got into bed and went to sleep.

While Skarlet was sleeping, she was also dreaming, about the time where her power was stolen.

Escario said, "I told you...YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!!!!!!!", and then Skarlet felt her power draining from her body painfully again, and then the numbness running through her body after the draining process was complete.

Skarlet was yelling, "NOOOOO!!!!!!"

The whole time, but it was not making Escario stop, he then had all of Skarlet's power, and then the next thing Skarlet knew, she awoke from her nightmare while panting and jolted up into a sitting position right away.

The sudden movement caused Skarlet to trigger another splitting headache, making her hold her head until it subsided.

Then the headache stopped and then Skarlet asked herself, "Why did it have to be me of all people to get so heavily screwed over?"

At this point she had so much head trauma that she couldn't even hear Argos, who she couldn't tell if she wasn't just unable to hear him, or he was just not talking.

Skarlet then looked back to her memories of back in the Tournament of Power, and remembered how powerful she was when she almost beat Goku.

Skarlet then said, "Goodbye Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, I'll see you again once my strength had been returned."

Skarlet then laid back down on her bed, and went back to sleep, with no more nightmares for the night.

Three more days passed since that night, and the doctor walked in saying, "Okay Skarlet, it seems that you are all healthy again, in other words, you have been discharged from this hospital, hope you had an okay time."

Skarlet then smiled when she heard this and then ripped the bandages off of her head, and then strapped her armor back on and walked out the front door.

Skarlet then returned to Capsule Corp, and was surprised to find Goku and Vegeta sitting in the living room.

Skarlet then walked in and said, "Hey Goku, I just came back from the hospital and I'm about to go and train, do you know where the training room is in this place?"

Goku then pointed at Vegeta and said, "He is the one who would know where the training room is, but if you are offering for me to come and train with you, I'll happily join."

Vegeta then said, "If you are going to train I won't stand by idly while you go off and get stronger than me!"

Goku then let out a chuckle and then his face snapped back to being serious once he sensed Skarlet's power level, "Hey Skarlet, weren't you more powerful before when we fought in the Tournament?"

Skarlet then said, "Well yes that is true, but some guy named Escario decided to stop by and steal mine and my family's power from us, so now we are all weak, unless you count Super Saiyan Demon as a strong form."

Goku then said, "Well let's get training to get some of that strength back!"

Vegeta and Goku then stood up, and then led Skarlet to the gravity training room.

Skarlet then walked in and said, "This looks really close to the gravity training room I had back in Universe 11, except mine was even bigger."

Goku then when wide eyed when he heard this and yelled, "YOURS WAS BIGGER?!?!?!?!"

In the background, Vegeta snickered and said, "That's what she said."

Skarlet then laughed and said, "Yeah, the pride troopers, or what you would know as Jiren's team, had a lot of money, and technological knowledge, therefore more advanced living quarters."

Goku then nodded and then said, "Well let's get this training session started, I don't want to waste anymore time than we have already."

Goku then put the gravity setting to maximum, which was 500x Earth's normal gravity.

Skarlet, since she was weaker now, face planted on the ground from the pressure, and then Goku saw this and said, "Whoops, sorry! I forgot that you are weaker than before."

He then turned it down to 200x gravity, and then Skarlet got back up.

Goku then asked, "Do you know any martial arts? Because when you fought me it seemed like it. Mainly because of the spinning kicks you kept hitting me with."

Skarlet then said, "Yeah I know a little martial arts, but it doesn't really have a name, I learned my moves from either my father, or I designed by moves myself."

Goku then asked, "Well do you want to give your martial arts style a name?"

Skarlet then though of it for a while, and then said, "Yes actually, it would be pretty cool to actually say what my fighting style is, just by stating a cool title."

Goku then smiled and said, "Oh I got it!"

Skarlet then asked, "What?"

Then Goku said, "We'll call it, 'Shadow Demon Style', sounds pretty cool and it matches what you do."

Skarlet then asked, "How does that match what I do?"

Then Goku said, "Well first of all, your forms, they all usually have the word 'demon' involved with it. Second of all, the 'shadow' part is because you seem to always conceal you moves before using them, and third, you can be pretty intimidating at times, so I gave your style an intimidating name."

Skarlet then said, "Oh I see, Okay, Shadow Demon Style it is."

Then Skarlet asked, "What's your style of Martial Arts?"

Goku then answered, "Mine!? My Martial Arts style is known as 'Turtle Hermit', it's the very school where I learned how to use my KameHameHa."

Skarlet then nodded in understanding, and then Vegeta asked, "That reminds me! Skarlet how the hell did you manage to practically steal my 'Final Flash' move so quickly?!"

Skarlet then made a nervous smile on her face as she answered, "Well I happen to be a very quick learner, my father always told me that, and I'm so observant, that I can just copy someone's pose, and imagine where they would channel their energy, and then used a replicated version of what they did."

Vegeta was then standing there giving Skarlet an astounded look, and then Vegeta asked, "Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

Then Skarlet replied, "I'm sorry I don't think I can, mainly because to me, it's an inborn skill that I have, not a technique I use to steal other's techniques."

Vegeta then said, "Very well, I guess I'm sticking with my own moves."

Goku then interrupted by saying, "Hey Skarlet, would you like to know some Turtle Hermit moves? Because I saw that in your fighting style, you seem to use some untrained moves to fill the gaps in the parts where you aren't trained, so I was wondering if you would like to fill those gaps with my style of fighting."

Skarlet then said, "Well sure, then my punches will hurt people way more than usual."

Goku then smiled and then said, "Noooooww let's get the training started."

They spent hours in that training room working hard to become stronger, and when they came out, it was dinner time.

They all sat down at the table to eat, and then Skarlet went back to her room to sit and rest for a bit.

But when she got into her room, she found a really cool looking sword laying on her bed. It also had a noting reading, "I heard that the one I gave you broke in that Tournament, so I got you a new one, hope it serves just as well. -Your father, Daiko."

Skarlet then picked it up and drew the sword out of the sheathe.

It was a katana sword that was so shiny that the dusk sunlight gleamed off of the blade and it blinded Skarlet for a moment.

Skarlet then muttered to herself, "Thanks dad." Skarlet then flipped the note over to find that there was a P.S on the note that read, "P.S I infused the blade with my time skipping powers so you can easily decimate your foes next time. -Your bro, Aikan."

Skarlet then went wide eyed and then looked at the blade a little more carefully and saw a purple-blue colored magic aura on the blade.

Skarlet then sheathed the blade before she cut anything, and then tied the sword to her right hip, and slinged it so it looked like it was behind her, it wasn't hidden though.

Then Skarlet decided that she would pay her family a visit while they still recovered, but before she could leave, Bulma said,

"That's a fancy sword, where did you get it?"

Skarlet then looked over to Bulma and said, "I don't really know where it was purchased, but it came from my father and brother, they sent it as a gift."

Bulma then smiled and said, "That's pretty cool, well, I gotta go make sure Trunks isn't getting into trouble again."

Skarlet then waved to Bulma as she left and Skarlet said to herself in her head, "Who the hell is Trunks, and why does that remind me of clothing?"

Skarlet then continued to walk to the hospital.

When she got there, she walked into the room where her family was in, and found Aikan still unconcious, and Daiko who was reading a comic book until he put it down, and looked at Skarlet and said, "I see that you found the sword we made for you, besides the part where we bought it."

Skarlet then laughed for a bit and then said, "How much did this sword even cost, it's probably so sharp that I could slice a building in half with it."

Daiko then said, "The price doesn't really matter, what does matter is that your brother was nice enough to give you some of his time skipping abilities so you too can now freeze people up while you cut them down to size."

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Well thank you both anyway."

Daiko then said, "Well I'm already getting tired, so we'll both see you tomorrow, the both of us are getting discharged tomorrow."

Skarlet then said, "Okay, see you tomorrow, bye."

Skarlet then waved as she left the room.

Then she walked back to Capsule Corp, and then she went to her room, and put all of her gear away, and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 54

Thanks for reading Chapter 54 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am sorry for this chapter, it turned out to be quite a filler chapter and I'm deeply sorry for this one. I hope I can make a better chapter next time, but anyway, I will see you all in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	55. Chapter 55: The Blade of Time

Welcome to the 55th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am going to try my best in this chapter to liven things up in the story once more, I'm not sure how yet, but I think I might be able to think of something while I write this. Anyway, I hope this chapter won't be as boring as the last.

Chapter 54 Recap:

Skarlet reawoke from her unconsciousness caused by her head injury being irritated by her fighting. As she awoke, she noticed that Vegeta was standing over her, making sure that she was alright, which she was sort of all right, as in she wasn't dead. Then Vegeta brought Skarlet and her family to the hospital to rest up. The next few days Skarlet recovered from her injuries, and was discharged from the hospital. Skarlet went directly to the living room of Capsule Corp, where she found Goku and Vegeta sitting in. They offered Skarlet a training session in the gravity chamber, and Skarlet accepted. Then Goku names Skarlet's Martial Arts style "Shadow Demon" style, and also taught Skarlet some of the "Turtle Hermit" style moves, but not the KameHameha. Then I skipped to the part where Skarlet finished training with Goku and Vegeta, and they all went to go eat dinner. When they were done, Skarlet went to her room, to find that there was a nice quality Katana sword laying on her bed that had a note from her dad saying that it was also infused with the power of Aikan's time skip. Skarlet then paid her family a visit in the hospital, and then once she was done, she went home, and then went to sleep. "Pretty boring am I right?" said me.

Chapter 55:

Skarlet awoke the next morning, and found that the sword she found earlier was not a dream at all, it was a katana that was infused with time skip energy.

Then Skarlet remembered something, it was a part of her old armor that she didn't quite yet throw away thankfully.

Skarlet rummaged through her belongings, and then exclaimed, "Found it!"

Skarlet then held up her old red cape that use to belong to her father.

It was all rugged and torn up a bit now, but Skarlet didn't care anyway since that made it look even cooler.

Skarlet then found two parts of her armor that were meant to put corners of a cape in, and then she thought to herself, "Thanks once again Bulma, you always think of everything."

Skarlet then stuck her cape in the appropriate parts of her armor, and now she had a cool looking cape to finish the look with her katana.

Skarlet then stepped out of the room, and immediately came face-to-face with Bulma, who said, "Oh hey Skarlet, I see you have found your old cape and the parts on your armor to use said cape."

Skarlet nodded enthusiastically, and then said, "Yeah it's the best, how did you even know that I would want a cape on me later?"

Bulma then said, "Well you arrived on this planet with the same cape on, so I assumed that the cape had a special value to you, so I made you armor compatible with your old cape."

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Well thanks anyway."

Bulma then nodded as if she was saying, "No problem" and then they separated paths to do their own thing.

Skarlet then walked outside to find that her family was returning from the hospital.

Daiko waved at Skarlet and said, "Hey Skarlet, as you can see we are all fixed up and ready to fight once more."

Skarlet then gave Daiko a confused look and said, "There isn't a battle to fight currently, are you sure that you are all recovered?"

Daiko then replied, "Well I meant that I would be ready to fight once there is a battle."

Skarlet then smirked at Daiko just because she was just messing with him the whole time.

Skarlet then hugged Daiko and said, "It's good to have you back anyway dad."

Then Daiko returned the hug and said, "Good to be not in that hospital bed, they were uncomfortable."

Skarlet then laughed a bit before letting go.

Then Vegeta walked up behind Skarlet and said, "Hey Skarlet! It's time that we test just how much power Escario has taken from you."

Skarlet then turned to face Vegeta and then asked, "How are we going to test that?"

Vegeta then smirked and said, "How else? You are going to face me with all of your might, now that you know some of Kakarot's moves, you should be a little more formidable, besides the lack of power you have."

Skarlet then nodded in understanding, and then Vegeta took Skarlet to another place so their full power could be unleashed without collateral damage.

They both landed down in a barren wasteland area and then Vegeta said, "This is where me and Kakarot had a huge battle, when I was his mortal enemy."

Skarlet then asked, "You were his enemy?" Vegeta then nodded and then said, "Yes, however I don't REALLY know how, but I think I decided to team up with him because of the one day on Namek, when Frieza was trying to kill us all. Kakarot stood up for me even after all of the horrible things I did to him."

Skarlet then nodded in understanding, and then Vegeta said, "So are you going to power up as far as you can or am I going to have to beat you up while you are weak?"

Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah sorry, I'll get right to it!"

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and then started to yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Her aura shot up in a pillar of red light, and then it sparked with red lightning, next Skarlet's hair blinked gold and red for a moment, but then it faded.

Skarlet then started to try even harder to transform and started to yell louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground around Skarlet started to rip out from the Earth, and started to levitate in the air from the amount of power that was charging up.

Then the ground started to quake violently, and then Skarlet's eyes gleamed bright red, and then she let out one last yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then her aura exploded into an even bigger pillar of light, and then it turned gold and red, and then her hair followed.

After the transformation, there was a low humming noise from the amount of power that was unleashed.

Skarlet was the huffing at the end of the transformation, and her cape was flowing dramatically in the wind that blew by, Skarlet then said, "This is...my...full...power."

Vegeta then made an expression of shock on his face as he said, "Escario must have take a whole lot of you power if you can only reach that level, now that I think about it you have never told me the name of that form specifically, what is it?"

Skarlet then said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon, and I also think that Escario has taken about 95% of my power. For now this is the only form I can use."

Vegeta then quickly went Super Saiyan without even trying that hard, and then said, "Well, let's get this show on the road."

Skarlet then nodded in agreement and then got into a stance that seemed to be the imitated "Lion's Fortress", mixed in with the "Turtle Hermit" stance.

Vegeta then slid into his stance, by positioning his left hand by his forehead, and his right hand curled into a fist, and it was readied at his right hip.

Then his legs were spread out far enough for major stability.

Skarlet then started off the battle, by sprinting at Vegeta directly, and then she tried to deliver a heavy right hook punch.

Vegeta blocked this attack, and then countered the attack from Skarlet with a heavy knee to the stomach.

Skarlet stepped a few steps back, and then held her stomach in pain, and then she regained her breath, and then saw Vegeta about to deliver a big boot kick with his left leg.

Skarlet then elbowed his foot downwards, which propelled him into a forced frontflip, and then he face planted after the flip, and then while he was stunned by the sudden counter.

Vegeta then stood back up while still dazed, and then Skarlet got in close, and then palm struck Vegeta in the chest, and then the face, and then the lower stomach.

Then to finish off the counter attack, Skarlet spun around and then kicked Vegeta in the chest to make him go flying into a tower of rock.

The tower shattered from the impact of Vegeta, and then the falling pieces of the rock tower crashed on top of Vegeta.

Skarlet then stood there looking at the debris that was created by her cool kicking move.

Skarlet then gripped the handle of her new katana, and then Vegeta emerged from the dust cloud, and then he pointed a hand at Skarlet, and then said, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!"

Then a blue ball of energy appeared in Vegeta's hand, and then he blasted it towards Skarlet.

Skarlet then drew her new blade, and then as the blast approached her, she jumped into the air, and then did a sideways slash, the blade then glided through Vegeta's "Big Bang Attack", and then cut it in half.

Then Skarlet landed on the ground facing forward as the two halves of the blast carried on behind her, and then they exploded.

Vegeta stood there astonished by the cool move Skarlet pulled.

Skarlet then stood back up, and then Vegeta said, "So you are good at taking out my blasts with that sword, but can you deal with actual melee combat?"

Skarlet then turned her katana blade backwards, so when she struck, it wouldn't kill Vegeta, and then once Vegeta charged at Skarlet, she then spun around and smacked Vegeta across the face with the back of the blade.

Vegeta then ended up face planting, and then once he got back up he said, "Lucky shot."

Vegeta then tried to go in for a punch, but then Skarlet gripped the sword's handle tightly, and then she felt as if a button was pressed within the handle of the sword, and then everything turned bright blue, and what was weirder was that Vegeta was stopped in his place.

Skarlet then decided to sheathe her sword, and then punch Vegeta in the ribs at full power, as if testing what was happening, and he didn't flinch at all.

Skarlet then said, "Okay if you are faking this and trying to play a joke on me, then how about this?!"

Skarlet the kicked him in the balls, and he still didn't flinch.

Then everything turned back to normal, and then Vegeta just seemed to collapse on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

He was holding both his nuts and his ribs, and was laying on the ground in heavy pain.

Skarlet then asked Vegeta, "What happened?"

Then Vegeta answered, "You time skipping bastard! I thought you would be decent enough to not kick a man in the balls!"

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Holy shit I used time skip?"

Then she said, "Well I didn't know that I was using time skip and I wouldn't have done that if I known any better if that helps."

Vegeta didn't answer though, he just continued to lay there in his pain.

Then Vegeta's pain subsided, and he got back up and said, "Since you did that to me, I think it's only fair if I get to use a higher power level to beat you up for what you did."

Skarlet nodded, and then Vegeta put his hands by his sides, and then quickly yelled, "HAAAAH!!!!!" and then his Golden aura shot up, and turned a little darker gold too, and then his muscles grew twice their regular size, and then the transformation was already complete, and Vegeta said, "This is what I call Super Vegeta 2. It's stronger than Super Saiyan 2, by just a tad bit weaker than Super Saiyan 3."

Then Skarlet replied, "Wouldn't that just make that form Super Saiyan 2.5?"

Then Vegeta said, "No, because this form is a little different than Super Saiyan, mainly because it gives me even more power in my blasts, so watch out for my 'Final Flash'!"

Skarlet then smirked and then brandished her sword once more, and Vegeta saw this readied himself for combat again.

Skarlet then crouched down, and then launched herself towards Vegeta, and while she was flying at Vegeta, she sheathed her katana, and then she yelled, "BLAZING PHOENIX FIST!!!!!!"

Then her right arm engulfed in red flames that then it slowly shaped into a bird shape, and then Skarlet connected her right fist to Vegeta's face, and then Skarlet launched the Phoenix, and then it carried Vegeta for a long distance, and then as it was exploding, it made a huge bright red light dome, and then it exploded in a red explosion and all that could be heard, was a loud explosion noise.

Skarlet then got worried for Vegeta for a bit and thought to herself, "Did I put too much power into that blast?"

But then as she looked into the cloud of smoke as it started to swirl around, and then as it dissipated, it was revealed that Vegeta was charging his "Final Flash" move.

Vegeta still had his arms out to his sides with the two golden energy orbs in his hands.

Then Skarlet decided to use the same move from before, but this time it will be a little weaker since it doesn't have god ki to use in the mix.

Skarlet then reached her arms out to her sides and yelled, "FINAL SKARLET..."

Then a gold ball of energy formed in Skarlet's right hand, and then a red ball of energy formed in her left hand, and then she put the two together, and as they mixed, the mixed ball of energy started to swirl around in gold and red.

Vegeta then yelled his move's name, "FINAAALL FLLAAAASSSH!!!!!!!"

Then a giant golden blast shot out of Vegeta's hands, and it was quickly approaching Skarlet, but Skarlet was ready for this already, and then she finished her chant, "BUSTEEERR!!!!!"

Then a massive blast came shooting out of Skarlet's hands, and it swirled with gold and red along with sparking red lightning.

The two blasts collided, and started to make the Earth beneath the two of them quake violently.

Vegeta then yelled, "NOW YOU ARE DOOMED!!!!!! HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then Vegeta's "Final Flash" grew twice the original size, and then it started to push back on Skarlet's blast, then Skarlet used up most of her energy at this point, and she lost her Super Saiyan Demon form.

Then Skarlet's blast got crushed by Vegeta's and then Skarlet got hit by the "Final Flash", and Skarlet still tried to resist, she tried to block it by crossing her arms in front of her.

The blast continued to push her back, and she kept on yelling, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then the blast made her collide with a mountain, and then the "Final Flash" exploded, and knocked Skarlet unconcious once again.

End of Chapter 55

Thanks for reading the 55th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and it seems that I have managed to make yet another action filled chapter again, thankfully in my opinion it wasn't too boring either. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	56. Chapter 56: The Six Decendants of Ares!

Welcome to the 56th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I finally have some ideas on what to do about the lack of action in this story, and I'll try to reveal the scheme of it in this chapter. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 55 Recap:

Skarlet woke up on the next morning, and found that she really did have a new katana along with its time skipping abilities. Then Skarlet remembered her father's cape, and the found it and put it on her new armor. Then Skarlet left her room in order to thank Bulma for the convenience in her armor. Then they went off to do their own things. Then as Skarlet walked outside, she found both Aikan and Daiko returning from the hospital, they hugged, and had a bit of a conversation. Then Vegeta walked up and challenged Skarlet to a non-lethal duel, which she accepted. Then Vegeta took Skarlet to the very same battlefield where he fought Goku when he was his enemy. Then Skarlet took a while, but she managed to reach the level of Super Saiyan Demon, which Vegeta went Super Saiyan at first, but then as things heated up in the fight that happened after that, he went Super Vegeta 2. In this form, he started to charge up a "Final Flash", which Skarlet tried to combat with a "Final Skarlet Buster". The two beams clashed, and Skarlet put up a decent fight, but ran out of energy too quickly, so she ended up getting knocked unconscious by the massive beam that smashed her into a mountain.

Chapter 56:

Skarlet had finally awoken from her unconciousness, and found herself face-to-face with a white cat-like being that held a stick who said, "Here eat this." and then he opened his paw to reveal that he was holding a green bean.

Then the car said, "This is a Senzu bean, it will heal your wounds."

Skarlet then took the bean, and then asked, "Very well, but if this kills me, I'll release my Fallen Angel self, and it will take over and kill you, regardless if I'm dead or not."

Then Skarlet popped the bean in her mouth, and then chewed the hard-to-crack bean.

Then she swallowed the bean and then she almost immediately felt completely healed.

Skarlet then asked, "Who are you anyway?" The cat then smiled and said, "My name is Korin, and where you are currently is my tower, or otherwise known as 'Korin's Tower', and what's above us is 'The Lookout'."

Skarlet's eyes then lit up, and then she said, "Wait did you say tower?!"

Then Korin nodded, so Skarlet stood back up, and then ran to the edge and found herself above the clouds, and then she was instantly mesmerized by how beautiful the sight was.

But then Skarlet looked at what the tower was being supported by, which was a thin pillar, and only one of them, and then she started to freak out, "OH MY GOD HOW IS THE TOWER STANDING RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?! IF ONE STRONG BREEZE BLOWS BY WE ARE DONE FOR!!!!!!..." and she kept on worrying on and on.

It wasnt until Korin stopped her worries by saying, "Don't worry about it, even if this tower did fall, you wouldn't be in danger, you can fly right?"

Skarlet then nodded when hearing the question of if she could fly, and then Vegeta walked up to the group, which was just Korin and Skarlet, and then said, "Thanks Korin, I didn't want her to go through that damned hospital again because of me, so I had to bring her here."

Korin then nodded in understanding, and then Skarlet said, "That was a little overkill when you knocked me out though, you could have stopped the blast before you knocked me out and said that you won."

Vegeta then said, "I think we both know that you wouldn't be satisfied with that ending."

Skarlet then admittedly nodded, and then said, "So are we gonna go home now?"

Then Vegeta nodded, and lead her to Capsule Corp.

Meanwhile, off in the very same space ship that Escario escaped in, Escario was on a weird looking radio device talking to his higher-ups.

Escario said, "I'm deeply sorry, but it seems that I have failed to complete the mission given to me, I wasn't able to steal Goku, nor Vegeta's power, but I have stolen three other powers from three other saiyans, but I only got one name from the three."

Then there was a commanding voice coming from the radio asking, "And what was that name?"

Then Escario answered, "It was Skarlet, but the weirdest thing is, is that I don't remember seeing any kind of Saiyan looking like that, even if you count the ones who blew up on Planet Vegeta, nobody had that red hair and eyes."

Then Escario thought to himself, "Well maybe that one Saiyan, but she was extremely young, so there's no way that can be Skarlet."

Escario then continued once he regained his train of thought, "Skarlet was a formidable foe, but she decided to fight me before she recovered from a severe injury, that led to her failure, also she was too cocky."

The voice in the radio then said, "Well at least you took her power, but we still need the power from Goku and Vegeta, I'm sending six units over to assist on your mission. Their names are: Calibur, Vareth, Kulaniir, Gemini, and the twins, Jakai, and Dakai. Otherwise known as, The Six Decendants of Ares."

Escario went wide eyed and then said, "No that won't be necessary! If they get sent they will blow up the planet with all of their power! I'll do it myself I swear!"

Then the voice in the radio said, "Too late, I already dispatched them."

Escario then sighed out of nervousness, and then a bead of sweat rolled down his eyebrow.

Then he said, "Well that is all I have to report for now, goodbye and, hail the Legion of Gods!"

Then the voice said, "Yes, we shall resurrect 'him' and his army soon, and no one will stop us!"

Then Escario hung up, and then said to himself, "Now I just have to wait for about fourteen days, and then vengeance will be mine Skarlet."

Then he started to maniacally laugh, "hehehe...HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, Skarlet and Vegeta landed outside the front door, and Bulma greeted them and asked, "So how much did Escario take?"

Then Skarlet gave a saddened look and said, "About 95% I can only use my Super Saiyan Demon form, and also Vegeta..."

Then Vegeta cut her off there before she could say that he knocked her out by saying, "I did absolutely nothing except take you for a visit to Korin's tower to see the beautiful view!"

Bulma then returned the saddened look, and then said, "Well that sucks, I hope you will be able to get back your recent strength, you can use the gravity chamber as much as you want."

Skarlet then replied, "Thanks Bulma, I will use the room more frequently, mainly because, I don't know why, but I feel as if there is impending doom coming to this planet, I mean, why would Escario retreat unless if it was to preserve the secrecy of a mission or something, it would have been the same thing I would have done in his shoes."

Bulma then had a look of thought on her face, and then said, "Yeah you do have a point there, he could have killed you, but instead he just ran, doesn't make much sense unless you factor in the mission thing."

Skarlet then nodded, and then said, "Well I'm off to go train, I need to get stronger in case my worries are true."

Bulma then waved her off as she ran down the hallway to find the gravity room.

Then at 10pm, Skarlet finished her workout, and was completely exhausted, she slowly walked down the hallways, down towards her room, and then she immediatly fell asleep.

This process repeated for a whole week, except she trained all day everyday after the first day, which meant one more week until the Six Decendants of Ares arrived.

Skarlet woke up in the morning on the seventh day, and she felt as if her strength had been boosted about 50x than the last fight she had.

Skarlet instantly hopped out of bed, and then rushed out of her room to find Vegeta.

But he was nowhere to be found, so Skarlet ran over to Bulma, and asked, "Where is Vegeta currently? I want to challenge him to another duel, I'm feeling a lot stronger than before."

Bulma then said, "Vegeta is out training by himself, most likely in space in one of our ships that have a gravity system in it, he tends to do that."

Skarlet then sat around and thought for a moment, and then got an idea, she asked Bulma, "Hey Bulma, do you know where Goku lives, I'm going to challenge him instead."

Bulma then smiled and said, "Right this way!"

Then Bulma lead Skarlet to a vehicle of sorts, and when they got in, it started to fly, and then Bulma flew off into somewhere in the middle of the woods.

Skarlet then asked, "Are you sure Goku lives this far out? I mean, there are only trees around, and no houses."

Bulma then said, "Juuuust wait, you'll see it soon."

Skarlet then crossed her arms in boredom, and then watched the trees flying by.

Then then vehicle started to slow down, and was now descending down onto a flat field of grass, and as Skarlet looked forward, she saw a small little hut with smoke coming out of a chimney.

Skarlet exited the vehicle, and then as she did, she saw another man leave the hut, to see who was outside, it took a little processing in Skarlet's mind to remember who this was, but then Skarlet said, "Oh hi Gohan, the last time I saw you, you were on the enemy team of the Tournament of Power."

Gohan then said, "Yeah, it's still a little weird to see you as an ally now, but I think I could get used to it quickly."

Then Skarlet asked, "Is Goku around?"

Gohan then nodded, and walked back inside and then after a bit, Goku walked out with a small child piggybacking him who looked just like Goku, and then Goku asked, "I'm here Skarlet so whatcha want?"

Then Skarlet asked, "Do you want to duel? We'll find somewhere else to do it so we can push our power to the max. Also who is that smaller version of you on your back?" Goku then pumped his fist in the air and almost uppercut his kid off of him and yelled, "Yeah! I was waiting for someone to come by and fight me! Looks like prayers really do come true! Oh, and by the way, this is Goten, the youngest of the family, but he already has Super Saiyan which is pretty amazing."

Goten then waved at Skarlet casually as he hopped off of his father, and then he ran back inside.

Skarlet then said, "Follow me." and then started to fly, and Goku followed, and they ended up flying to the same place where she fought Vegeta.

When they landed Goku said, "Oh this is the place where me and Vegeta had fought for our lives, and..."

Then Skarlet interrupted Goku by saying, "I already know the story, Vegeta told it to me when we fought. Now...TIME TO SHOW JUST HOW FAR I CAN PUSH MY LIMITS NOW!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then stood in a wider stance, and then put her arms to her sides to make a charge up stance, and then started to yell, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura exploded into a pillar of gold and red light, and then her eyes gleamed red, and then her hair went Super Saiyan Demon, and then it started to grow longer. Her hair grew to the point where it was down to the backs of her knees.

Then the pillar of light grew three times wider, and it swirled even more violently than Super Saiyan Demon.

Then Skarlet let out one more yell, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then red lightning sparked violently around Skarlet's pillar of light.

Then the pillar vanished, and all that was left was Skarlet standing there in her aura that spiraled with red and gold and her matching colored long hair.

Skarlet then said, "Wow, it seems I have managed to re-obtain the power of Super Saiyan Demon 3."

Goku then looked curiously at Skarlet's form and then asked, "How are your Super Saiyan forms gettin' that red color in them, it looks cool."

Skarlet then answered, "Well you see it's my demonic energy within me that I got from Hell itself that makes my form take a different look from that of a regular Super Saiyan."

Goku then gave an understanding look, and then said, "Well if you took a Super Saiyan 3-like level of power, I guess I'll go Super Saiyan 3 from the start."

Goku then yelled quickly, "HHHAAAAH!!!!!" and then his bright gold aura shot up, and his hair almost instantly grew down to the backs of his knees.

All is his hair was golden too, as blue lightning sparked violently around him.

Then both Skarlet and Goku got into there fighting stances, and then Skarlet yelled, "ALRIGHT!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!"

End of Chapter 56

Thanks for reading Chapter 56 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked the little plot I have out in for the coming war. I know the names for the squads and groups and such were a little cringy, but it was all I could come up with at the time. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	57. Chapter 57: Rigorous Training Session

Welcome to the 57th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11, I am hopefully either going to kick off the massive incoming battle in this chapter, or just make a chapter leading up to it, anyway, I guess we will see what happens.

Chapter 56 Recap:

Skarlet woke up on Korin's tower, and got to eat her first senzu bean because of the injuries that Vegeta gave her in their little duel. After Skarlet ate her senzu bean, Vegeta picked her up, and lead her back to Capsule Corp. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Escario was only a mere scout, working for an organization called, "The Legion of Gods". Then it was also revealed that a elite group of soldiers were being sent to Earth who were known as "The Six Decendants of Ares". Then back at Capsule Corp, Skarlet begin to train for a full day non-stop, and the next day, she then started a duel with Goku in order to test her new-found power, and managed to reach her old Super Saiyan Demon 3 form, so Goku went Super Saiyan 3, and then they prepared to fight once again.

Chapter 57:

Skarlet was staring Goku down with pure anger in her eyes, and the reason why she was being so mad, is because she was only able to achieve the Super Saiyan Demon 3 with her rage, so she was trying to keep angry so the form would last.

Goku then asked, "Why do you look like you want to kill me? Did I do something wrong again?"

Skarlet then said, "No, No, I am just trying to stay angry so I can keep this form."

Just after she said that, she lost her anger, and then her form fell down to Super Saiyan Demon 2.

Goku then said, "Whoops my bad." and then he dropped his form down to Super Saiyan 2, and then they prepared to fight again, they both slid into their stances, and then Skarlet was watching Goku very intensely.

Then Skarlet noticed Goku's arm twitch, and then as she tilted her head to the side slightly to dodge whatever he threw, a tiny blast shot past her left cheek, and almost gave her a new scar.

Skarlet then said, "Nice try, now...it's my turn."

Skarlet then made an evil grin on her face as she powered up a little more and made her aura explode around her for a moment.

Then Skarlet launched herself at Goku, making a big explosion noise as she left the ground, and then delivered a flying right hook punch, but Goku blocked it, and this time the impact didn't even knock him back.

Goku then said while holding Skarlet's fist, "Looks like you have fallen out of shape."

Skarlet then frowned and said, "My energy was stolen from me, it's not my fault that some asshat had to come by and steal my energy! If I had all of my power still, you would already be defeated!"

Skarlet then followed up her blocked punch with a left kick to his face, and then the kick caused Goku to do a backflip and land a few meters back from Skarlet.

He then rubbed his chin and then said, "Okay, so it seems that you still have some tricks up your sleeve."

Skarlet then smirked, and then said, "If I was allowed to hit with lethal force, there would be a lot more tricks where that came from."

Goku then snickered and said, "Yeah, I would usually allow lethal force, but if your worries are true we should be ready at all times."

Skarlet then gave him a look of surprise and said, "How did you already know that?! I didn't tell you yet!"

Goku then started laughing and then said, "Well, it's a skill I have obtained from a race called the "Yardrats", and they gave me two abilities, one was the Instant Transmission, and then other one that you haven't seen yet was the mind reading ability."

Skarlet then said, "Well you better not read past that much in my mind or else I'll beat the crap out of you until you can't remember."

Skarlet then continued, "Let's just get the fight going aga-"

But then Goku interrupted her saying, "DO FEEL THAT?!?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet was thrown off by his sudden sentence, and then asked, "What the hell are you talking about? We are all alo-"

But just as she was about to finish her sentence, she felt six massive energy sources flying towards the planet, they were about six days out, and Skarlet knew that this was no longer a time for dueling.

Goku and Skarlet then both dropped out of their forms and were now in their base forms, and then Goku said, "We should put this duel on hold for now, as you can feel, we have some company to prepare to take care of, wanna go to Capsule Corp with me for a sec?"

Skarlet then said, "Well I was going there anyway, so yeah I guess."

Goku then said, "Okay then grab my hand, we going via Instant Transmission."

Skarlet then said, "If this is a trick, you're dead, you realize that right?"

Goku then said, "We don't have time for this Skarlet, grab my hand already!"

Skarlet then rolled her eyes and then grabbed Goku's hand, and then almost immediately, they suddenly appeared in the living room of Capsule Corp.

Skarlet wasn't expecting to be there so quickly and ended up stumbling and then tripping over the coffee table and face planting.

"Ow..." Skarlet said after smashing her face into the floor.

Goku then found Bulma and asked, "Hey Bulma, can you quickly whip something up for Whis? Me and Skarlet need some training to beat these seriously tough enemies that are going to be here in six days."

Bulma then said, "Oh sure fine...WAIT WHAT?!?!?!"

Bulma yelled the last part after catching the enemy part, and then decided that she could quickly make some instant ramen and then she called down Whis.

Goku then said, "Thanks Bulma, it means the world to us that you do this, literally."

Skarlet then elbowed Goku and said, "Can we save the puns for later, we got training to do soon."

Goku then replied, "Oh yeah, about that, it'll take Whis about thirty minutes to get here, so we will be waiting a while until we can even start training."

Skarlet then made a face of sheer boredom and said, "Really? Uuuuuugh I guess I'll wait but still this is pretty dumb."

Goku then said, "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

(30 minutes later.)

A giant gold and blue beam came shooting down from the heavens and then after the beam struck the ground in front of Goku, Skarlet, and Bulma, it disappeared, and what was left was Whis standing there as he said, "Hello lady Bulma, I trust that you offered more food this time?"

Bulma nodded and then said, "Yes but only if you take these two with you to train, they need to get stronger in order to fight a incoming threat to our planet."

Whis then said, "That will take some instant ramen I'm afraid." Then Bulma revealed the already made instant ramen.

Then Whis said while a little impressed, "Oh you're getting good at this. Well I guess everything is already in order."

He then made a cheerful smile on his face, and then said, "Come along you two, we've got some training to do."

Skarlet then followed what Goku did, which was walk up to him, and grab onto Whis's shoulder.

Then a gold and blue aura flared up around them, and then they got shot up into the sky at light speed.

Skarlet then asked, "How far do you live if it takes you thirty whole minutes to get to Earth at lightspeed?"

Whis then said, "Not that far actually, light speed in space is surprisingly insignificant went it comes to the distance between planets."

Skarlet then went "Oh." and then they continued to blast off to the world of The God of Destruction.

(Another 30 minutes later.)

Skarlet felt the slight heavy impact on the ground after they landed, and as the beam disintegrated, Skarlet then saw a massive tree in the middle of a meadow of pink flowers.

Skarlet then said, "Wow, it's so beautiful."

Whis then said, "It is isn't it? I tend to this whole world actually, this whole place looks this way because I made it so."

Skarlet then said, "Well you are definitely good at your job."

Whis then said, "Well thank you, but enough with the compliments, I do believe that we have some training to get to."

Goku then said, "Yeah, let's get to it!"

Whis then said, "Well first of all, put these on." He then revealed two outfits that looked really ugly, but they seemed to have lots of weight to them.

Whis then threw one of the outfits at Goku, and he caught effortlessly and put it on without a struggle, and then just before Whis threw Skarlet her's, he said, "Careful Skarlet, this outfit is heavier than it looks, Goku is only holding it so easily because he already wore the outfit multiple times."

Skarlet then nodded, and prepared to catch the outfit.

Whis then threw it, and as it hit Skarlet's arms, she thought she was gonna be able to hold it first try, but then she felt the weight kick in, and then she was shot backwards, making two foot sized ruts in the ground, and then she accidentally tipped backwards, and fell backwards.

Skarlet was now being crushed underneath the outfit given to her, and then she said, "Please get this off of me."

Then Whis walked up to her and said, "Sorry, but this is part of your training, try and lift it, doing so will make you stronger."

Skarlet then said, "Are you kidding?! I'll die before this gets lifted!"

Whis then sighed in disappointment and said, "If that's what it takes to get you to do your training then die. But that's your choice."

Skarlet then thought to herself, "My choice? What does he mean by that? I guess I'll just try my best to lift this and see what happens."

Then she went Super Saiyan Demon without any effort, and then tried to push it off of her.

Skarlet then started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and then her aura exploded around her as she was still unable move the outfit off of her, and then red lightning sparked around her violently, especially around her arms.

Then her hair spiked up a little bit more, and started to glow a bit brighter.

It was then revealed that Skarlet has reached the level of Super Saiyan Demon 2, and the outfit was now being slowly moved off of her.

Skarlet continued to scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" and her aura was almost touching the place where Goku was training now, which was about 100 meters away from Skarlet's training place.

Whis then said, "Oh my you have lost more power than I anticipated, I remember that fearsome form you used in the Tournament of Power, what was it again? Ah yes, Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2."

Skarlet then got mad when remembering her early strength, and then got even more pissed when thinking about Escario when he took her power.

She was now screaming in a fit of rage, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!"

Her aura was now exploding out so badly, that Goku had to move his spot 100 more meters away from her so he was now 0.2 kilometers away from Skarlet, and it was just barely enough room for him.

Skarlet's aura was now sparking with more red lightning, and her hair almost seemed to blink back to her normal hair color, but then it went brighter gold and red, as it grew down to the backs of her knees.

Then the ground started to rumble, and then Skarlet let out one last yell, "YYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then there was an explosion of dust, and then when then dust cleared, Skarlet was standing up fully, and she was in Super Saiyan Demon 3, and she was holding the heavy outfit above her head while huffing from the amount of work it took to do what she just did.

Whis then said, "Well it seems that you are worth my time to train, very well, rest up, and I will start to train you to get you as close to your earlier strength as possible."

Skarlet then dropped the outfit on the ground, as it made a big crater where it landed since it was so heavy, and then she went back to her base form, and then said, "Thanks, I'll need a break after that."

(6 days later since I'm too lazy to write EVERYTHING that happened on that planet, it doesn't matter much though, since it all means that she got stronger than before.)

It was finally the big day, Skarlet and Goku had finished their training, and Goku said, "Well Skarlet, I can see that you have improved a whole lot, who knows, maybe you will be strong enough to beat me in another all out fight."

Skarlet then nodded and said, "Yeah, but I think we should deal with what is going to kill our planet first."

Goku then said, "Oh crap, I forgot about that!"

Whis then said, "Don't worry, I'll take you back."

Then Goku said, "Thanks Whis, I'll make sure to get you extra ramen for this."

After that Whis muttered, "You better."

But no one heard him, so they just ended up taking off towards planet Earth.

(Yet another 30 minutes later.)

Skarlet, Whis, and Goku landed on Earth, and not a second too soon, because as they landed, they saw six pod-like ships crash to the ground, along with a ship that looked human-built, it was most likely Escario.

Skarlet then looked over to Goku and she said, "Well, let's get to crushing some bad guys."

Goku then nodded, and then they both flew off towards where they saw the crash landing.

End of Chapter 57

Thanks for reading Chapter 57 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry for all of the jump cuts, but I couldn't really think of anything not repetitive to write there so I decided to spare everyone the boredom and make everything go quicker, anyway I hope you are all excited for the next chapter that will most definitely have the longest battle in this whole story, if everything goes to plan. I actually plan to make this battle last for about at least 6 chapters, and at most it will be around 20 chapters, but that's if I can think of some really good things to put in the fight. Anyway, once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	58. Chapter 58: The Super Saiyan of White!

Welcome to the 58th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This is the chapter that finally kicks off the massive battle against "The Six Decendants of Ares", I hope I can make this a great fight, but then again, fights seem to be the best thing that I write in this so far. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 57 Recap:

Skarlet was dueling Goku while in Super Saiyan Demon 2 until Goku senses the "Six Decendants of Ares's" power levels, and gold Skarlet that they should probably put the duel on hold while they train to prepare for the coming threat. Goku got Bulma to call Whis down by using instant ramen to bribe him, after that Whis took both Skarlet and Goku off to Beerus's planet to go and train. The first task for Skarlet was to get used to her training outfit, which was extremely heavy, so heavy in fact, that it took her to go Super Saiyan Demon 3 in order to lift it off the ground. After that, Whis now knew that Skarlet could handle his training, so then they all trained for the remaining six days that they had until The Six Decendants of Ares arrived. Then they landed back on Earth with a massive power boost within the two of them. How far will Skarlet have to push herself? Find out in this series of fights to come!

Chapter 58:

Skarlet and Goku landed down where they saw they pods crash, which was a barren wasteland that looked very much like the place Goku and Vegeta fought, but it wasn't the same place.

Then all at the same time, the pods made a hissing noise as the doors slowly depressurized and opened.

Skarlet looked at all the pods, and saw one man exit out of one of the pods.

He had a massive sword that was about as tall as himself, along with long black hair in a samurai ponytail, his hair was also very spiky.

Then Skarlet looked at the next pod, and saw a man with white, long hair and red eyes exit the pod, he also had massive muscles and looked like he could level a building with only a finger.

The next pod had another man exit that had short spiky black hair along with green eyes.

He also had scars under both of his eyes, and they were in the shape of upside down crosses.

The next two pods that opened at the same time contained two people that both had a very rowdy attitude, as they jumped out, and sprinted towards eachother and then immediatly fist bumped and then head butt eachother.

Then a deep and menacing voice came from the last pod, "Stop it Jakai and Dakai! We are here at our objective so I expect you to act professionally!"

The pair of people Skarlet saw had opposite colors, one had red hair much like Skarlet's, and then the other had blue hair.

Their eyes were also matching each other's hair color, so the red one had red eyes, and the blue one had blue eyes. Then the one who had the menacing voice stepped out of his pod, and then it was revealed that he was missing an eye, so he had an eyepatch on his right eye with a diagonal scar going through it.

He also had long, reddish brown hair, along with a circle beard.

That completed the "Six Decendants of Ares", and then Skarlet frowned menacingly when she saw the man she hated most out of the group, over the horizon, she saw Escario returning once more.

He then said, "How's it going Skarlet? Do you like the fact that most of your power is absorbed in me now? I have to say that strength gave me quite the boost!"

Skarlet then bared her teeth because that line pissed her off a lot, she then said, "LISTEN HERE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!! I WILL PULVERIZE YOU FOR REAL, NOW THAT I HAVE TRAINED REALLY HARD TO GET BACK SOME OF MY POWER!!!!!!!"

Escario then said, "Oh? Well first you're gonna have to kill these people in front of me, they are really tough, and that will be your only warning."

Skarlet then gave Escario the finger, and then the man with the massive sword walked up to Skarlet and said, "I'll be your first opponent, my name is Calibur, and I hope we can have a most honorable battle."

Skarlet then said, "You are a lot nicer than you look, say are you a Saiyan, you have really spiky hair so I was just wondering."

Calibur then smirked and said, "We are all saiyans, and most of the Legion of God's members are too."

He then drew his sword and wielded it with only one hand surprisingly enough.

Skarlet then said, "Well if it's a sword fight you want..." she then slowly drew her katana, and then got into a signature katana stance, and then finished her sentence, "...then it's a sword fight you will get."

Calibur then smirked and said, "I am most looking forward to our battle, shall we begin?"

Skarlet then nodded, and then the stare down began.

Meanwhile on Goku's end, the man with white hair walked up and said, "My name is Vareth, and I shall be the one to grind your bones to dust."

When he said the "Grind your bones" part he slammed his fist into his palm, and then Goku said, "Whoa, you look strong! I am getting all psyched up now!"

Vareth then gave him a confused look and said, "Why are you excited? I literally just said that I'm going to kill you."

Goku then replied, "You can try."

Then Goku started to charge up while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then a blue aura exploded around Goku, and his hair spiked up in a Super Saiyan hair style, as it slowly turned blue.

Then his tranformation was completed, and then Goku said, "Okay I'm ready, now, let's see what you are made of!"

Then back at Skarlet's end, Calibur was charging in with his massive blade in hand as he yelled, "YAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

Skarlet then stared at his attack until last moment, and then as he tried to slash at Skarlet, she leaned backwards and then she watched the blade slash over her with a high pitched humming noise as it cleaved the wind.

Calibur then noticed that Skarlet dodged, and then he turned around to try again.

But then Skarlet said, "You know the difference in your sword and my sword, mine is lighter than yours!"

Then as Calibur was rushing in for another attack, he said, "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!!!"

As he was about to strike, Skarlet ran at him, and then slid across the ground on her knees, and slashed at his stomach, but to her surprise she heard a metal grinding noise.

As she got back up after the strike, she looked back as saw that Calibur was wearing some black metal armor plate on his stomach.

He then said, "This plate I wear is made out of Blacksteel, you won't be able to cut it, ever."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Challenge accepted."

Then Calibur replied, "You'll die trying."

Then out of no where, Calibur vanished from Skarlet's sight, and then as Skarlet turned around, she saw Calibur with his sword already prepared to strike.

Skarlet tried to block it, but it was too late, the blade ran through Skarlet's armor like a hot knife through butter, and she felt the blade cut her left shoulder pretty bad.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Skarlet yelled as she felt the blade cut her shoulder.

After Calibur finished his warning slash, he vanished and reappeared back where he originally was.

Skarlet's left shoulder guard then fell off because it was cut clean through, making her cape hang off of only one shoulder now as it flowed through the wind like a flag.

Then Skarlet held her shoulder as it bled, trying to put pressure on it until it stopped bleeding.

Calibur then said, "I won't wait for you to be ready this time!"

He then charged at Skarlet, who then prepared her katana, and as Calibur was going for a leg strike, Skarlet jumped up and landed on his shoulders, and then cut both of the tops of his shoulders, he then screamed, "AAAAAHHH!!!!!!" As Skarlet buried her blade in his shoulders one by one.

Then Skarlet dodged his attempted counter attack by doing a front flip off of him, and after she landed in a cool crouching stance, she said, "Whatever damage you do to me, I'll return it twice as hard!"

Then back at Goku's side of things, Vareth cracked his knuckles as he stared at Goku menacingly with his red eyes.

Vareth then said, "I guess I'll power up now."

He then put his fists by his sides, and then started to yell, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa..." and then a white aura sparked up around him, and then the aura started to spiral around him.

Vareth then started to yell louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and then his hair grew down to his heels, and a strand of his bangs grew extra long, and hung down in front of his face.

Then Escario said as Vareth was still powering up and the Earth quaked, "You will be crushed under his might Goku, for Vareth is...a Super Saiyan 5!"

Goku then went wide eyed as he yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN 5?!?!?!?!"

Then white fur grew all over Vareth's arms and chest, and then his white aura exploded around him in a pillar of white light as he yelled, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then Vareth's eyes went bright blue, and then the transformation was done.

Vareth then said, "I told you that I would end up grinding up your bones."

Goku then swallowed down a lump in his throat because of how nervous he was, but then Goku came to his senses and then he yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!!!!!!!"

Then the red aura exploded from his blue aura, and then the red aura surrounded the blue, and made it really hard to tell if he was in Super Saiyan Blue, or a new form.

Goku then said, "Okay let's fight!"

Vareth then smirked and then sprinted directly at Goku.

Goku was wondering why he was taking such a slow approach, but it was revealed why when Goku punched Vareth in the chest, and then Vareth barely even flinched.

Then Vareth countered Goku's punch with a kick directly to Goku's head, but Goku tried to block the kick, but as the kick connected with Goku's arm, a small crunch noise was heard, and then the impact of the kick made a huge shockwave, and then sent Goku flying in the opposite direction.

He slammed into a rock, and then he stopped flying through the air.

Goku squirmed in pain from his slightly fractured arm while baring his teeth.

Meanwhile back on Skarlet's side, she was feeling like as if she didn't have enough power to beat Calibur on the current power she was using, so she temporarily sheathed her sword, and then she put her fists by her sides, and started to yell, "Haaaaaa..."

Then her red aura flared up around her while her eyes gleamed bright red and gave Calibur a menacingly angry look.

Then Skarlet yelled louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" as her aura shot up into the sky in a pillar, and it slowly formed into a spiral of gold and red.

Calibur then said, "Wow, that's a fancy light show!"

But Skarlet didn't respond since she was concentrating very hard, and then she kept on yelling, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then her hair spiked up a little more than usual, and then her the gold part of her aura shined a brighter gold, and then red lightning sparked around her pillar of light, and then red lightning started to even shoot down from the surrounding clouds, and one almost struck Calibur.

Then Skarlet stopped her transformation as it was finished, then it was revealed that she was in Super Saiyan Demon 2 after the dust cleared out.

Calibur then asked, "And what is this form known as, I do not remember seeing such a form before."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "I am the only Saiyan that can possibly obtain this form, and this is known as Super Saiyan Demon 2! Hope you are ready to feel my wrath!"

Calibur smirked and then said, "Another one of your jokes, let's see how this Super Saiyan Demon 2, will work out for you."

Skarlet then pulled her katana back out, and then they both slid into their sword stances.

End of Chapter 58

Thanks for reading chapter 58 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked the start to the massive battle that will be a hard fought one later in the story. I am not sure how my chapter production will be in a week since I am having my wisdom teeth pulled next week, I may not be able to write for a while, but then again, it might turn out to be the only thing I can do, so either there will be a lack of chapters, or an explosion of chapters. Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	59. Chapter 59: The Black Wings Return!

Welcome to the 59th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I don't really know what to say here except enjoy the fight, anyway here we go!

Chapter 58 Recap:

Skarlet arrived at the scene of the crash with Goku alongside her. She saw every member of The Six Decendants of Ares along with Escario accompanying them. As it turned out, Escario made a sick game out of this situation, and said that in order to even attempt to kill him, they would need to kill every member of The Six Decendants of Ares. The first opponent was of Skarlet was Calibur, a Saiyan man that used a great sword the size of himself, and he wielded it with one hand surprisingly. The first opponent for Goku was a saiyan man named Vareth, he happened to be a Super Saiyan 5, and the last we saw of Goku and Vareth's fight, Goku's arm got slightly fractured, and then he was slammed into a rock. After this happened, it was then revealed that Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon 2. How will the rest of these battles play out? Find out now!

Chapter 59:

Red lightning sparked a full circle around Skarlet before disappearing as she stared with deep intensity at Calibur.

She held her katana in a defensive manner, and was ready to block almost anything thrown at her.

Skarlet was making a plan in order to defeat Calibur, she recently discovered that Calibur wears a blacksteel chestplate, so stomach slashes won't work, and he heavily guards his exposed areas, so she won't be able to get him that way.

Skarlet then had a flashback from the Tournament of Power, it was when she was using her "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit", and she was slowly pushing Goku off of the edge of the ring.

Then the flashback vanished, and she was seeing Calibur once more.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Maybe I can try something similar to that to defeat Calibur, it will be risky, but it's the only way I can think to defeat him."

Skarlet then smirked at Calibur and then he asked, "Ready I take it?"

Skarlet then said, "More than you would know."

Calibur then took on his intimidating stance by positioning his sword horizontally in front of him, and then taking a wide stance with his feet and arching his back slightly.

Skarlet then smirked and took a very aggressive stance by holding her katana upside down, and preparing to launch herself at Calibur by crouching down.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I just got to weaken his armor a bit and then I can try to pull the final blow!"

Then Skarlet yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUSH!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then sprinted at Calibur with red fire engulfing her feet, while moving at the speed of sound, she also triggered a sonic boom.

Then as she approached Calibur, Skarlet slid and as she did so, she sliced at Calibur's stomach.

The metal made a shrieking noise as she rended the armor with her katana, then Skarlet sprinted away before she got hit with Calibur's retaliation.

Then Skarlet turned back around to strike again, she sprinted back at him, but she saw Calibur starting a pre-strike, so when she got close to him, she noticed his sword at waist level of her as he swung it at her, but since his sword was so huge, and same with Calibur's body, she just jumped onto his blade, and then did a barrel roll off of it and as her katana came into range, she sliced again at the same spot at the last second and ran away again.

She then ran back at Calibur again, and this time Calibur tried to slice her head off, so she ended up doing a backflip to avoid getting beheaded, and then struck him in the same spot.

Calibur then yelled, "STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!!!!!!"

But then Skarlet replied as she was returning again, "It's not cowardice as long..."

She then did a cool looking flip over his next attack, and then slashed once more and then finished her sentence with, "...as you keep coming back."

Calibur then smirked as he saw that the flames on Skarlet's feet extinguished, and then he said, "Well it looks like you are the one who is screwed now."

Skarlet then turned to face him from about 20 meters away from him and then returned the smirk, which made Calibur stop, and then Skarlet said, "Actually I think you are the one who is screwed."

Calibur then gave her a look of surprise and then Skarlet maintained her smirk as she fixed her grip to where she held the katana properly, and then crouched down and pointed the tip of the blade at the center of Calibur's stomach, the exact place where she was weakening.

Skarlet then yelled, "You better be ready!"

Calibur the once again used his intimidating stance, and then Skarlet channeled a whole lot of energy to her katana blade, and then a gold and red aura spiraled around the blade, and it sparked with red electricity.

Skarlet then pressed the ground with her feet so hard that it crumbled under her feet.

Then after she launched, the ground around around where she stood exploded, and then Skarlet was flying a Calibur with blinding speed.

Then Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET PIERCER!!!!!!!!!"

Then the gold and red aura on her blade exploded around her much like the "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit's" aura.

Then Calibur yelled, "THIS WON'T BE THE ENNNND!!!!!!!!!"

Then he went Super Saiyan instantly, and then put his sword in the way of Skarlet.

Skarlet didn't stop though, she kept on pushing, while Calibur was using both of his hands to push Skarlet off of him.

Calibur then yelled, "THIS BLADE IS A BLADE FROM THE GODS!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL EVER BREAK IT!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled back, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE BEEN TOLD I COULDN'T BREAK SOMETHING AND THEN I BROKE IT!!!!!!!!!"

Calibur's sword then started to creek, and then Calibur's eyes lit up with fear.

Then his sword got a small crack in the blade and then he yelled, "H-HOOOOW!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet smirked again and said, "It's just how my power works, I always end up on top!"

Meanwhile Escario stood by and said, "That's not 100% true."

Skarlet didn't hear him though, and she kept on pushing.

Skarlet then yelled once more, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and then Calibur's sword got a massive crack down the whole blade, and then Calibur yelled, "NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

With that, his blade shattered into bits, and Skarlet charged right through and his sword and pierced his armor and went through to the other side of his body.

Then Skarlet lifted him up, impaling him with the katana, and then his blood spewed everywhere from his wound as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Skarlet then gave a victory smirk, and then dropped him to the ground hard, and then ripped the blade from his stomach, causing more blood to pour out.

Skarlet then cleaned off her blade with two fingers, and then sheathed her blade and said, "You were a formidable warrior Calibur, but it seems that I have bested you."

Calibur was laying on the ground as he replied weakly, "It...was indeed...a hard fought battle...I wish...we could have fought more...but I guess that is just wishful thinking."

He then coughed up blood, and then he let out his last breath, and then he died.

Skarlet gave him a saddened look, and then flew off to where Skarlet saw Goku last.

(Warning: This is about to seem very badly timed together, but I didn't feel like editing the whole story just to fix this so we are doing this anyway.)

Skarlet was flying through the sky until she saw a red and blue aura get slammed into a rock, and then she saw a bright white aura standing about 10 meters away from the other aura.

Skarlet then heard screams that sounded a bit like Goku's, "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Skarlet then landed next to where she saw the blue and red aura, assuming that it was Goku, which she was correct, and found Goku holding his arm while squirming around.

Skarlet then asked, "What's wrong Goku? Can't you get up?"

Goku then said, "I think he fractured my arm! Get out of here while you still can, he will kill you if you don't!"

Skarlet then looked up and saw Vareth in his Super Saiyan 5 form and then Skarlet asked him, "Did you do this to him?!"

Then Vareth laughed and said, "Yes, indeed I did, if you have a problem, you can report it directly to my boot."

Skarlet then saw Vareth vanish, and then reappear in front of her and then he kicked Skarlet to the ground using a heel drop move, and then while Skarlet was on the ground, he stepped on Skarlet's head, and then slowly started to put more pressure on her head.

Skarlet then started to scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Goku then yelled, "NO!!!!!! YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE!!!!! PLEASE STOP AND I'LL EXPLAIN!!!!!!!"

Vareth then laughed and said, "Mistake? Please Goku, I wasn't born yesterday, this is no mistake, I am winning here, not losing."

Goku the replied, "Yes but..."

He was then cut off when Skarlet's screams of pain turned into screams of rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Vareth was slightly startled by the sudden change of attitude, but he just added more pressure to speed up his process.

But then something that wasn't expected by Vareth happened, red electricity was violently sparking all around both Skarlet and Vareth, and then from Skarlet's back sprouted black angel wings, and then she grew devil horns from her forehead, and then her eyes went black and red, and her hair turned pure black.

Vareth then stopped crushing her head out of shock, and then stepped a few steps back and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

Skarlet then stood back up with a maniacal smile on her face.

She then said, "Your time has come, the reaper is here, and you will cease to exist, prepare to die."

Her voice was so emotionless that it ran chills down Vareth's spine.

Then Skarlet gave him a more focused look, and as she gave him that look, her black and dark red aura exploded and then started to spiral around her.

Vareth then phased out of his fear, and then got back into his combat stance, which was the signature Saiyan fighting stance.

Skarlet then raised her wings up, and as she flapped them downwards, she got launched directly at Vareth, Skarlet went directly for a full power right hook to Vareth's throat, which he ended up blocking, and the impact of the punch made a shockwave that made a vertical donut of air.

Vareth then smirked after blocking the blow, and then said, "So we are going in for the kill as it seems, fine by me."

Vareth then punched Skarlet in the gut which surprisingly didn't knock the wind out of her, but it did send her flying back, but then she slid to a stop before she hit anything.

Skarlet then said, "You dare hit a Fallen Angel?! You shall be severely punished by the powers of hell itself!"

Skarlet then began powering up, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Her dark aura exploded into a pillar of black and dark red spiraling into the heavens.

The sky then went completely black, and then Skarlet's eyes went completely bright red, and then her hair grew a little longer, and then a weird, yet cool looking mark appeared around her right eye.

Skarlet's aura then change to black and bright red, and then the pillar changed back to a regular aura size, and then Skarlet said, "This is my new Fallen Angel: Raging Sin Mode! I hope you said your prayers!"

Vareth then smirked anyway because he couldn't sense energy yet, unlike Goku and Skarlet.

Then Vareth said, "Whatever, Raging Sin? Wouldn't that just make you less precise?"

Skarlet didn't answer though, she just yelled with her possessed sounding voice, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

She charged directly at Vareth, and then slammed him into the ground, making a massive crater with his body.

Skarlet then began punching his head into the ground, and after each punch, the crater grew bigger.

Just before the crater hit Goku, Vegeta finally arrived, and with a bag of senzu beans, he picked up Goku while saying, "You are always the one injured when I get here aren't you Kakarot?"

Then he carried Goku off the battlefield, and then gave him a senzu bean.

Goku healed immediatly after that, and then filled Vegeta in on what was happening.

Meanwhile Skarlet was still beating Vareth's head into the ground, until Skarlet thought he was dead since there was a bit of blood on the rocks around his buried head.

Skarlet then stepped a few steps back and said, "Hah, Super Saiyan 5 my ass, you are nothing compared to me!"

Then after saying that Skarlet saw Vareth plant his hands on the ground, and then he pulled his head out of the ground, and he had a very scary scowl on his face while blood leaked from his forehead as it trickled down his face and over his right eye, making it close.

Vareth then said, "You aren't going to kill me yet! I am only getting started!"

Skarlet then laughed a bit and then said, "Well you better get serious now unless you plan on dying right now."

Vareth then fully stood up after stumbling around a bit, and then he got into a charge up stance, and then started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 59

Thanks for reading Chapter 59 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked how Calibur died in this story, and I am sorry if you guys think he died too soon. In the next chapter I plan to make an epic battle between Skarlet in her Fallen Angel form, against Vareth in his full powered form that is yet to be revealed. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	60. Chapter 60: The Fusion of Yin and Yang

Welcome to the 60th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry it took so long for me to release this chapter, I am now working on another story called "Gundam: Full Buster" and it took most of my writing time, but I now have found a way to manage my time properly, so now the Hell Fighter chapters should be able to continue on. Anyway enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 59 Recap:

Skarlet was still fighting Calibur, and Skarlet made a plan in order to defeat him. Skarlet activates her "Hell Fighter's Rush", and then slashed at Calibur's chestplate multiple times until the metal got weakened, and then after Skarlet's "Hell Fighter's Rush" ran out, Skarlet pointed her blade at the weakened part of Calibur's armor, and then used a new technique that was similar to "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit", but it used her katana, and it was called, "Skarlet Piercer", and it was that very move, that impaled Calibur through the lower stomach, and then Skarlet defeated Calibur. Then Skarlet moved over to where she sensed Goku's power level, and found Vareth absolutely dominating Goku in a fight while he was in Super Saiyan 5. Skarlet then dropped down to attempt to stop Vareth from killing Goku. She succeeded, but Vareth ended up stomping Skarlet to the ground. Skarlet then got so pissed off, that she went Fallen Angel mode. Then Skarlet started to beat Vareth up heavily, and then once Vareth started making a come back, Skarlet then upgraded her Fallen Angel form up to Fallen Angel: Raging Sin Mode. Then Skarlet started to pound Vareth's face into the ground, making a massive crater in the process. Vegeta then arrived with Senzu Beans, and then healed Goku, and then Vareth got back up while being very pissed off, and then Vareth started to power up to his full power.

Chapter 60:

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Vareth yelled as he was trying to obtain his full power.

Skarlet stood there, still huffing in her rage since she was trying to stay pissed off so the Fallen Angel form would last longer.

Then Vareth yelled more, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground cracked under Vareth as his white aura exploded all over the battlefield.

Skarlet then noticed that his hair grew a little longer, and then his white fur on his arms grew a little thicker, and the long part of his bangs that hung forward grew longer too, and his hair and fur turned golden.

Then Vareth completed his tranformation, and then he said, "I hope you are ready to die, because you are now facing a Super Saiyan 6!"

At that moment Skarlet was having trouble maintaining her Fallen Angel form because her anger almost turned to fear when she heard that he went to the sixth level of Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then tried to keep her confidence up by thinking to herself, "This form shouldn't last too long anyway, it must be straining his energy levels way too much."

Vareth then yelled, "HERE COMES THE FIRST STRIKE!!!!!!!"

Vareth then vanished from Skarlet's vision, and then when he reappeared, he had already punched Skarlet in the gut, and the impact was so heavy, that it sounded like an explosive went off.

Skarlet slid back about 10 meters, and then she stopped sliding, and fell to the ground trying to regain her breath that was knocked out of her, and after a little more straining, her Raging Sin Mode faded away, and then she was in regular Fallen Angel Mode.

Meanwhile Vareth slowly and menacingly walked towards Skarlet who was incapacitated at the moment.

Vareth then said while walking, "Seriously? After all that hype you caused, one hit is all it took from my Super Saiyan 6 to take you down? Pathetic."

Skarlet then finally managed to regain her breath and then said, "Says the man who keeps on showboating and allowing their opponents to regain the upper hand."

Vareth then asked, "What?"

Then Skarlet stood up quickly and revealed that she had already charged up a "Skarlet Buster" and then she aimed it at Vareth and fired.

The black and red swirling beam struck Vareth's hand that he used to try and stop the blast.

The "Skarlet Buster" started pushing Vareth back quite far, and it was making Vareth make two foot sized ruts in the ground as it forced him back further and further.

Skarlet then put another hand next to her already outstretched hand, and charged a second blast and then yelled, "SKARLET DOUBLE BUSTER!!!!!!"

Then she fired off the second blast and then the two blasts mixed into one, making a massive black and red swirling blast careen into Vareth's hand, and making Vareth slide back twice as fast now.

Vareth then ran out of ground, and got slammed into a rock wall, as Skarlet kept on pushing more and more energy into Vareth.

Vareth then started to yell in pain as the beam was crushing him into the wall, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was about to let out another push of energy, until the beam suddenly stopped, and then the red lightning that sparked around her stopped too, and then the Fallen Angel form faded away as Skarlet's wings and horns receeded back into her body.

Skarlet lost so much energy from using that blast that she was not able to stand any longer, so she fell onto her face, as Vareth in the distance was panting from fear because he thought he was about to die.

As Skarlet was falling to the ground, she weakly said, "Damn...I used too much...power."

Then she hit the ground face first, and then Vareth started his show boat walk towards Skarlet for the finishing blow.

Meanwhile Vegeta has just noticed that Skarlet was laying on the ground unable to move, so he flew down to her with the senzu beans, but as he got to the area Skarlet laid in.

Vareth was way to close to feed Skarlet a Senzu bean.

So Vegeta went Super Saiyan almost immediately, and then continued his charge up while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then a blue aura surrounded Vegeta as his hair slowly turned blue as well.

Then Vegeta's eyes went from teal to blue, and then his transformation was pretty much complete, and Vareth was getting pretty close to Vegeta already, until Vareth stopped to ask, "Are you here to stop me? Because if you are, I have to tell you..."

Vareth then gave Vegeta a chilling stare, "...you will fail, and I'll be walking out of this crater with two corpses instead of one."

Vegeta wasn't phased by this intimidation attempt though, he still held his ground.

When Vareth was in punching distance of Vegeta, Vegeta attempted to punch Vareth right in the face, but then Vareth dodged to the side, and Vegeta's fist went flying past Vareth's face.

Vareth then countered Vegeta with a gut punch in Vegeta's stomach, causing Vegeta to collapse on the ground and fall out of his Super Saiyan Blue form.

Vareth then said, "That was such a weak attempt at being a hero."

Skarlet then finally woke up, and lifted herself up a bit and looked over at Vegeta as he said, "The fight wasn't my attempt at being a hero..."

Vegeta then smirked and then threw a Senzu bean at Skarlet, and Skarlet ate the bean almost immediately, and then Vareth yelled, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet stood up fully almost immediately, and then said, "Thanks Vegeta, you can rest now, I'll take care of the rest of this trash."

Vegeta had already passed out from the immense pain in his stomach when Skarlet said this though, so then Skarlet looked back over to Vareth, and then she powered up, making her red aura explode around her as she yelled, "haaaaa..."

Vareth then ran out of energy for Super Saiyan 6 and then fell out of it and went down to Super Saiyan 5.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "That makes my job a whole lot easier."

Vareth then finally noticed that he wasn't in Super Saiyan 6 anymore, and said, "God Damn it! I used too much energy trying to repel that damned blast you fired earlier!"

Skarlet then said, "You're welcome."

Then she smirked as she started to activate her full power while yelling even more, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Her red aura then exploded into a pillar of light, as it slowly mixed in with a golden glow as well.

Then the golden light flashed blue for a moment, and then went back to gold.

Skarlet then yelled even more to power up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then the golden light in her aura turned blue, and her hair went blue and red, and her eyes glowed a bright red, and then her tranformation was finished, Skarlet had reached her not-so-new full power, and then Skarlet said, "I have finally re-obtained the Super Saiyan Demon Blue form. You are going to die very soon Vareth!"

Vareth then stared at Skarlet in fear, and then his fears were amplified when Skarlet threw both of her arms back, and she yelled, "TIME TO DIIIIEE!!!!!!!"

As a blue ball of energy formed in her right hand, and a red ball of energy formed in her left.

Vareth then started running away in terror, as Skarlet continued to charge up her devastating blast.

Skarlet then put the two separate colored blasts together, and then they swirled into eachother, making a red and blue swirling blast that violently hummed and sparked with red lightning.

Skarlet then yelled, "FINAL SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!" and after yelling that, a massive blue and red blast fired out of Skarlet's hands, and then as it hit Vareth, he yelled in agony as he was slowly being disintegrated into ash, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

After the blast, all that was left was a cloud of ash floating where Vareth used to be, and a massive rut within the crater caused by the massive blast.

Skarlet then went back down to her normal state, and then said, "That was a tough one, now, who is gonna be next?"

Skarlet stepped out of the massive crater made by her fists, and then looked at the four remaining enemies left.

The twins, Jakai and Dakai, flinched in fear from the way Skarlet dispatched of Vareth.

Skarlet then asked again, "So who is next, I want to be over and done with this as soon as I can."

Then, the over-excited twin, Dakai, said, "We are!"

Then Jakai said, "No we aren't! You can never shut up when someone is strong and you want to beat them! Please let this fight go just this once!"

Skarlet then looked at the two twins shoulders, and noticed that they had starve matching symbols tattooed on their shoulders, like an emblem of sorts, and then Skarlet looked at the other members, and noticed they had the same thing on them but in different areas on their bodies.

Dakai then looked over at his brother and said, "I'm sorry but I can't let this fight go, but I promise that the next one we get, I might consider letting it go."

With that, Jakai and Dakai jumped down from the rocky cliff that they were watching Skarlet's fight from, and landed right in front of Skarlet.

Skarlet then asked, "So is this a two on one fight I'm in? Because I think that's a little unfair don't you think?"

Then Goku walked up next to Skarlet and said, "Don't worry, this will be a two on two!"

But then Jakai interrupted Goku saying, "No! This is gonna be a one on one, we are just gonna show a cool technique that we use to fight."

Goku then powered himself down because he just heard that he was being excluded from the fight and then he asked, "What's this technique you are going to use to make this a fair fight?"

Dakai then said, "It's called fusion! We are the best at using the technique, and we aren't going to hold back neither!"

Skarlet then got a look of interest in her face as Jakai and Dakai stood a fair distance away from eachother and then they slowly walked towards eachother while Skarlet watched their technique with extreme observation, to see if she could learn the technique for herself.

As Dakai and Jakai moved towards eachother, they were making arm motions and saying, "FUUUUU...SIOOOOONNN..." and as they connected eachother's index fingers, they yelled, "HAAA!!!!!"

Then a blinding white light surrounded both Jakai and Dakai.

Escario then said, "You May have defeated Vareth in a battle, but the yin yang fusion otherwise known as Jakai and Dakai's fusion is near unbeatable!"

Then the white light faded away and Skarlet looked to where Jakai and Dakai stood, but they weren't there.

Instead of Jakai and Dakai standing there, there was a man that was now about the same height as Skarlet, which was still pretty short stood, and he had red hair on one side of his head, and the other side had blue hair.

Then the fusion opened his eyes and revealed that their eyes were seperate colors too.

On the red hair side, the eye was blue, and the blue hair side had a red eye.

Skarlet then stood there and said, "That's a cool looking form you got there."

Then the fusion laughed and said with a voice that sounded like the mixture between the two's voices, "This is not a form, it's a fusion, we can use forms while in the fusion though."

Skarlet then asked, "What do I call you though, since you are both in there."

Then the fusion said, "I guess since you can't really put the two names together, you can just use the last two parts of our names, so just call me Kai."

Skarlet then said, "Okay Kai, are you ready to fight now?"

The fusion nodded, and then Skarlet started to power up, "haaaaaaaa..."

Her aura shot to the sky again in a pillar.

Then Skarlet began to really yell, "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive shockwave unleashed around the area of Skarlet.

Then golden aura mixed in with the red aura, and her hair turned gold and red, and her eyes gleamed red and then the aura exploded even bigger than before as she continued to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then the gold in her aura glowed even brighter, and her her spiked up even more, and then her eyes gleamed a brighter red.

Then red lightning sparked around her aura, and then Skarlet completed her transformation, she was now in Super Saiyan Demon 2.

Kai then said, "That power may be a moderately high level of power, however, my power..."

Kai then got into a charge up stance, and started powering up, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then a a gold and blue aura spiraled around Kai, and then the red part of his hair turned bright blue, and the blue part of his hair went gold.

Then the eye on his bright blue side went to a brighter blue, and then the red eye went teal.

Then blue lightning sparked around Kai violently and then the transformation was complete.

Kai then said, "I hope you are ready to face the Super Saiyan Demi-God!"

End of Chapter 60

Thanks for reading chapter 60 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out, I was on a vacation recently, and on that vacation, I got my wisdom teeth ripped out so my teeth hurt too much to write so I just took a long break. But the chapters should be rolling in at their normal pace once again. Anyway, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	61. Chapter 61: Ultimate Trancendance!

Welcome to the 61st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you are all ready for the upcoming fight, Skarlet Vs. Kai the Yin Yang fusion of the twins, Jakai and Dakai. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 60 Recap:

Skarlet was in her Fallen Angel: Raging Sin Mode form, and she was up against Vareth the Super Saiyan 5. Vareth was powering up to his full power while Skarlet was waiting patiently for Vareth to complete his transformation. Vareth's hair then grew longer, including his bangs, and his aura was a more denser white color. Vareth then told Skarlet that he was in a form known as Super Saiyan 6. Skarlet was intimidated by this new level of power Vareth had obtained, and she was right to be worried, since it didn't take long for Vareth to absolutely pulverize Skarlet to the point that Skarlet was temporarily unable to move. Vareth was showboating too much though, and Skarlet regained the upper hand by firing a "Skarlet Buster" at Vareth that she concealed while she charged it. The blast knocked Vareth backwards, and slammed him into a mountain, and continued to push him further. After that Skarlet turned it into a "Double Skarlet Buster". But before Skarlet could finish off Vareth, she ran out of energy to keep the Fallen Angel: Raging Sin Mode going. Her wings and horns retracted into her body, and she fell to the ground, powerless. Vegeta saw this and then flew in to help by giving Skarlet a Senzu bean. Vegeta then got knocked out, and Skarlet got back up, and went to her re-obtained form, Super Saiyan Demon Blue. Vareth then lost his Super Saiyan 6 in the process. Skarlet then charged up a "Final Skarlet Buster", and then vaporized Vareth. Then her next opponent was revealed, who was Jakai and Dakai, the twins. Jakai and Dakai decided to fuse to make the fight between Skarlet and them more fair-ish, and ended up becoming the Yin Yang fusion, Kai. Skarlet then went Super Saiyan Demon 2, and Kai followed up her form with his own form known as, "Super Saiyan Demi-God".

Chapter 61:

Skarlet stood before Kai in her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form, giving him an intense glare, and made the other spectators of the fight shiver in fear. Kai stood his ground though. Kai was in his "Super Saiyan Demi-God" form though, and it seemed to Skarlet as if his power was still rising, even though Kai wasn't charging up.

Skarlet then decided to start this fight off, she pulled her classic launching technique, and attempted a flying kick to Kai's face.

Kai dodged the kick by bending backwards, and Skarlet ended up flying over him.

Skarlet then landed on the other side of him, and tried to prepare another launch attack, but Kai was already in her face, sending a full powered punch her way.

Skarlet tried to block this punch by grabbing it, but the raw power behind the punch sent Skarlet sliding back pretty far anyway, leaving two foot-sized ruts in the ground.

Skarlet then knew, that if she wanted to beat Kai, she will need to reach a higher power level.

Skarlet got into charge up stance, and was about to begin powering up.

Kai noticed this, and then flew in at almost light speed, and punched Skarlet across the face, making Skarlet spin around in a barrel roll flip while flying backwards, and then she fell back onto the ground.

Once again both Kai and Skarlet had a great distance between them again, but she knew if she tried charging up, the same thing would happen again.

Skarlet bared her teeth in anger and she thought to herself, "That little dishonorable little shit thinks he can just punch me out of my charge up attempt and get away with it?! I don't think so!"

Skarlet then stood back up, in a very angry stance, and Kai came rushing in for another strike, and he threw a heavy right hook at Skarlet for an attempted knockout, but Skarlet ended up grabbing his fist again, but this time she ended up changing the direction of his punch energy, and ended up slamming Kai into the ground, making a massive crater in the ground since he came in with the power of a horizontal orbital strike.

Skarlet then smirked as she slammed Kai to the ground, but her smirk faded when Kai got up, and brushed the dust off of him and revealed that she didn't damage him at all.

Skarlet then exclaimed, "HOW?!?!?!?!"

Then Kai said, "It's quite a simple answer really, the answer is that I. Am. Stronger. Than. You."

Skarlet then got extremely pissed off when Kai said that, and then Skarlet yelled, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet threw a punch at Kai, that Kai ended up blocking, and then Skarlet threw another punch, and it was blocked too.

Skarlet then yelled in a fit of anger, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!!!" and then her fists lit ablaze with red flames, and then she continued her punching, again and again she would try, and she kept on picking up the speed after each punch.

Skarlet then was now punching at the fire rate of a machine gun, and Kai was starting to lose track of punches, so he was getting hit once and a while.

But one thing was absolute, Skarlet was on the offensive, and Kai couldn't find a single place to counter Skarlet's relentless combo.

Then the fire on Skarlet's fists extinguished, and left her fists smoking from the heat.

Meanwhile Kai's arms were riddled with burn marks and bruises, and his face had a bruise on his cheek, and his mouth was bleeding a bit.

Skarlet then smirked again, and said, "Guess I'm not too weak after all."

Kai then frowned and said, "This is nothing compared to the amount of damage I can truly take, you still have a long way to go until I am defeated."

Skarlet then said, "Let's see about that."

Skarlet then managed to fake a face punch at Kai, and then she crouched down and punched Kai in the stomach with everything she had, and made Kai get the wind knocked out of him.

Kai then backed off for a moment, and in that moment, Skarlet remembered her new technique that she learned while training on Beerus' world.

Skarlet got into a sturdy looking stance, and then she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S STAND!!!!!!"

Then a giant wall of fire circled around Skarlet, and then Skarlet said, "You are going to regret letting me land that blow."

Kai then looked up at the massive wall of fire before him, and then he looked inside and found Skarlet, and then he said, "You don't actually think a little fire is going to stop me from punching you in the face do you?"

Skarlet then smirked, and didn't answer as she got into her charge up stance, and then she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Kai then yelled, "THAT WON'T WORK!!!!!!!"

Then Kai tried to punch Skarlet out of charging up, but then something expected happened, the wall of fire stopped Kai's fist immediately, and burned it at the same time.

Kai yelled in pain and rage, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he tried punching it again, and the same result happened.

He kept on punching though, mainly because he was desperate.

Meanwhile Skarlet was charging up on the inside, her gold and red swirling ki exploded into the sky forming a pillar of light and fire because of the fire wall.

Skarlet continued to yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Her red lighting careening down from the heavens and blowing up the mountains around her as she continued to power up.

Kai was yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

But Skarlet kept her rise of power going, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then the gold part in Skarlet's aura flashed blue, which struck fear into Kai's heart.

Skarlet then let out one last yell before her transformation was completed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Her aura then exploded into a bigger pillar of light and fire, and the gold part of the aura shifted to blue, and then the pillar of light was spiraling with blue and red ki along with red fire from the fire wall.

Then Skarlet's hair turned blue and red, and then her eyes gleamed a brighter red, and then her ki exploded around her, instead of a pillar, and then red lightning shot down right over Skarlet, and it hit her in the head.

Then the wall of fire extinguished, and Kai tried to punch Skarlet, but even though Skarlet's eyes were closed and her head was lowered, she managed to catch Kai's punch, and then she raised her head to reveal to Kai that she had strange black markings on her face now, and then she opened her eyes to revealed bright red eyes, that had snake like pupils.

Kai then slowly backed away from Skarlet, and asked in panic, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!"

Skarlet then gave Kai an evil smirk, and then said in a menacing tone, "Your worst nightmare."

Skarlet felt a difference in her power from before, it was way higher than the last time she used this form.

Skarlet then noticed that Kai was looking at her in a way that she knew that something must be different with her appearance, mainly because Kai had already seen Super Saiyan Demon Blue.

Skarlet then asked him, "Is there anything different about me? I can't see myself exactly, only my own bangs, that's pretty much it."

Kai then reluctantly said, "Y-You have these weird black markings on your face. I think they were from that lightning bolt that hit you, it's the only explanation I can think of."

Skarlet then said, "Black markings huh? I guess this calls for a new form name."

Skarlet then stood around for a bit thinking about a name for her new form, and then she thought of one, "This form is now called Super Saiyan Demon Blue: Devil's Advocate."

Skarlet then turned to Kai, and then got into a fighting stance as a light shockwave exploded from Skarlet's hand when she put it in front of her.

Kai then said, "Guess I'm fighting the Devil's Advocate, here goes nothing."

Kai then got into his fighting stance, and then Skarlet prepared to lunge in for a punch.

Skarlet then lunged forward, and to her surprise, she was in front of Kai in a split second.

Skarlet then punched Kai in the face, and the force behind the punch made him do a backflip, and then made him land on his face.

Kai got back up and then gave Skarlet a wide eyed expression and said, "That is an immense amount of power you got there, I guess I should use my full power now huh?"

Kai then got into a charge up stance, and then began charging up, he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his blue and gold swirling aura exploded around him, and eventually shot into the he sky making a pillar of light that swirled with blue and gold.

Then his hair seemed to spike upwards a whole lot, and his aura was slowly turning into a really bright gold color, it still swirled, but no color mixed, it was just gold.

Next Kai's hair turned from half blue and half gold, to silver all over.

Then his eyes went to the brightest and most colorful color of teal, and then Kai completed his transformation.

Skarlet stood a few meters in front of him and asked, "So how does honorable combat feel?"

Kai then said, "It feels pretty good, but why did you show me mercy even though I was already dishonorable to you?"

Skarlet then said, "I'll tell you later, anyway, what's this cool form called?"

Kai then stood in a powerful looking stance, and said, "This is the ultimate fusion form known as, Super Saiyan Ultra!"

(No it's not Ultra Instinct mixed with Super Saiyan.)

Skarlet then decided to stress test Kai's new form by punching him in the face.

Kai got fully turned around, and then Kai said, "That was pretty good, but like I said before, It'll take more than that to take me down."

Kai then returned the punch, and ended up launching Skarlet into a distant mountain.

Then from Kai's perspective, he looked at the mountain he launched Skarlet at, and saw a cloud of dust explode on the mountain, which meant she hit the mountain.

But as it turned out, Skarlet was inside the mountain because Kai's punch had that much power.

Skarlet was sitting in the hole that her body created, all bruised up, and then Skarlet said, "Ow, that hurt, but now isn't the time for a break."

Then Skarlet stood up, and then she saw a gem in the wall next to her, and saw her reflection, she saw the black markings on her face, and her pupils.

But then she felt a drop in energy, and then her pupils returned to normal, and then the black markings faded.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Dammit, I guess it's time for plan C."

Skarlet the clenched her fists at her sides, and began to charge up, "haaaaaaaaa..."

Meanwhile back with Kai, he was waiting around at the spot where he punched Skarlet in the first place, and he wondered to himself, "Did I already kill her?"

His Super Saiyan Ultra still gleaming in the heavy sunlight.

Then he felt the ground start to tremble, and then the rocks around him started to lift up and hover in the air from the energy build up that was occurring in the mountain.

Skarlet then began yelling louder while saying, "I WILL TRANCEND MY LIMITS AGAIN!!!!! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I WIIIIIN!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then the mountain's top broke off and started levatating, and then Kai went wide eyed.

Then Kai was able to hear Skarlet yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then an actual serious earthquake that was about at a 8.0 level started from Skarlet powering up so far.

Then the mountain started to crack all over, and through the cracks, was blue light shining through, and sometimes red light from the demonic energy.

The blue light then changed to dark blue, and the red stayed the same for now.

Then a pillar of dark blue and red light spiraled up through the top of the mountain, and pierced the heavens.

Skarlet continued to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then then mountain crumbled, and the rocks left over started to hover like the mountain top.

Kai was still astonished by this beautiful transformation scene, and Skarlet kept on putting on the display as she kept on yelling, even though her voice was starting to strain under the pressure, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then the dark blue part of Skarlet's aura changed to the bright blue light from the Tournament of Power, Goku then went wide eyed when he was watching, and said, "That's the same form that almost defeated me in the Tournament of Power!"

Vegeta then looked to where Goku was looking and saw the same thing and went wide eyed.

Skarlet's consciousness was starting to fade though from pushing herself too hard, her vision went black for a moment, but then returned to normal.

Skarlet then let out one last burst of power, and it let out a shockwave that was much like a nuclear shockwave, making the exposed halves of the other mountains explode into bits.

The base of the mountain Skarlet stood on then ripped out of the ground, and started to levitate just like the rest of the mountain, and Skarlet continued to stand on it.

Then the transformation was completed with the bright red gleam of her eyes that signaled the completed transformation.

The floating mountain base Skarlet stood on then fell to the ground with a crash as the pillar of bright lights slowly faded and turned into a normal aura for Skarlet.

It swirled bright blue and red.

Then the rest of the exploded mountain pieces started falling, but conveniently none of the rocks hit Skarlet.

Then the top of the mountain came plummeting down to the ground and Skarlet caught it before it landed on her, and then she threw it in the direction of Kai.

Then after the mountain top came crashing down, Skarlet launched in the very same direction of her throw, and ended up landing in front of the mountain piece, and then Kai smashed his way out, and it was conveniently right where Skarlet was.

Skarlet then said to Kai, "This is my old full power, Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, I hope you are ready to lose."

Kai was now trembling in fear, but still he got into a combat stance, and prepared himself for the worst.

Skarlet then made an exhausted smirk, since transforming beyond her limits was exhausting.

Skarlet then got into her combat stance, and prepared for combat again.

End of Chapter 61

Thanks for reading chapter 61 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked this chapter and I also hope that all of you guys are hyped for the next chapter where I will be hopefully concluding this battle between Skarlet and Kai. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next action-packed chapter of, The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	62. Chapter 62: A Crushing Battle

Welcome to the 62nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The exciting conclusion to Skarlet and Kai's fight is nearing, what kind of ultimate power is about to be unleashed? Find out in this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 61 Recap:

Skarlet was in her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form while she was about to face off against Kai, the Yin Yang fusion who was in his form known as "Super Saiyan Demi-God". Skarlet was the one to kick off the fight, by launching at Kai and trying to use a flying kick to damage him badly. Kai ended up dodging it, and then he countered that with a heavy punch that knocked Skarlet back a substantial distance. Skarlet then realized that she would need more power to beat Kai, but when she tried to charge up, Kai started to beat her up while she was charging, and she couldn't get to another form because of that. Skarlet then went through a massive battle in her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form, and finally made an opening to use her new technique, "Hell Fighter's Stand". This technique made a wall of fire completely surround Skarlet, and the fire was nearly impenetrable. Kai wasn't able to break through, and this gave Skarlet the chance to power up to her full power. Skarlet seemed to be going to her Super Saiyan Demon Blue form, but then a weird thing happened, a red lightning bolt struck Skarlet from the dark clouds above her, and she ended up getting strange black markings on her face from the bolt. Skarlet also felt a significant power boost, and decided to say she was in a new form. She called it, "Super Saiyan Demon Blue: Devil's Advocate". Skarlet then released the fire wall that separated Kai and Skarlet, and then Skarlet ended up beating Kai up a whole lot, until Kai decided that he wanted to use his full power. Skarlet let him reach this power for some unknown reason, and Kai's hair turned silver, and his eyes a really bright color of teal, along with a bright and shiny golden aura. Kai called this form, "Super Saiyan Ultra". Apparently though, this form was only achievable by fusions. Kai then started the fight off, but it ended quickly when his punch ended up launching Skarlet into a distant mountain. Skarlet got blown into the center of the mountain, and then she lost her Devil's Advocate form, so she decided that it was time to go past her limits, even though she could possibly die. Skarlet then started powering up, and caused a destructive scene by making earthquakes and energy build ups. The mountain also slowly crumbled and then when Skarlet completed her transformation, she unleashed a shockwave that was so powerful, that it was on par with a nuclear blast's shockwave. The surrounding mountains were also partially obliterated, and then Skarlet threw a mountain piece at Kai, and then jumped over to where Kai was. Kai then smashed his way out of the mountain chunk that landed on him, and then he saw Skarlet, standing before him, with her red cape flowing in the wind majestically. Skarlet then revealed that the form she transformed into is the Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form from the Tournament of Power.

Chapter 62:

Skarlet gave a focused stare at Kai, watching his every movement, as her red cape fluttered in the wind whenever there was a gust.

Skarlet's red electricity was sparking around her once every few seconds, and her hair color was a brighter blue than her Super Saiyan Demon Blue hair, which was the look of her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form.

Skarlet then shuffled forward a little, and that made Kai jump into action since he thought Skarlet was attacking.

Kai lunged forward with a right hook, and then ended up missing because Skarlet didn't actually charge at him.

Skarlet then took the opportunity of this moment, and then charged in with a heavy left jab punch to the back of Kai's head, since he spun around when he missed his right hook.

Kai stumbled forward a bit, and then Skarlet followed up the jab punch by jumping towards Kai while spinning, and then she kicked him in the same spot she punched him, making him face plant into the ground with a crash.

Skarlet then kept the spin going for another spin, but half way through it she fired off a small blast for momentum downwards, and then when she made her full rotation, she ended up flying downwards at a considerable speed, and then slamming her right fist into Kai's head again, making it go further into the ground, and the impact made a shockwave that created a crater where they were.

Skarlet then stood back up, and exhaled a breath since that was a pretty complex combo, and then Kai got back up.

He then looked over at Skarlet and gave her an angry glare, and then Skarlet smirked when she saw that she was definitely pissing him off, which also meant that more of this would defeat him.

Skarlet then yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUSH!!!!!!!"

Then her feet lit ablaze with red flames, and then she sprinted forward at near light speed levels, and punched Kai across the face, and then ran past him to make sure he couldn't counter.

Skarlet then turned and ran back and punched him in the face again, and repeated the same thing over and over again and his nose, mouth, and forehead were bleeding from the amount of punches he took.

This whole process took about ten seconds too, but on the last one she was trying to perform, Skarlet was rushing in again for another punch, but what was unexpected was that her fist was grabbed, and then she saw Kai's arm go over her arm, and then the next thing she knew, she was getting closeline punched in the face.

While this was happening Kai was yelling, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet ended up doing two backflips before landing face first on the ground.

Skarlet's red flames on her feet then extinguished, and Skarlet was laying on the ground, completely dazed from how hard the impact of the punch was.

Skarlet then rolled over onto her back so she could breathe easier.

Kai then stood over her and said, "You have all of that power, and one clothesline punch is what took you out? I'm going to be honest, I expected more from you, especially since you killed Vareth, the Super Saiyan 5."

Skarlet then came out from her dazed state, and then noticed that Kai had a foot on her stomach, where her ribs were found.

Kai then pressed his foot down on Skarlet, and almost immediately, Skarlet heard a crunch noise, and she obviously screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kai was smirking evilly while he was doing this.

Skarlet was trying to lift his foot off of her, but she was too weak with pain to lift it.

Skarlet was also now struggling to maintain her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form, and her hair was fading to a darker blue, but then it lit back up again, and it kept repeating that.

Kai pressed down again, and broke another rib, making Skarlet yell out, "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME FOR REAL YOU BASTARD!!!!!!"

Kai didn't answer though, he just kept on holding Skarlet down with his foot.

Skarlet then tried to blast Kai off of her, but as she raised her hand out to charge a blast, Kai slammed his foot down again, breaking yet another rib.

Skarlet was now about to lose consciousness from the intense pain in her ribs, but just before she did go unconscious, she heard Vegeta's voice yelling, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then looked in the direction where she heard the voice, and saw Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form, holding a blue blast in his hand and he was aiming it at both Skarlet and Kai.

Kai then started laughing, and then said, "You not going to actually shoot that blast at the both of us, she will probably end up dieing if you fire that, however, I will be fine."

Vegeta then smirked and said, "Says the foolish kid who doesn't know anything about versatility."

Vegeta then fired his "Big Bang Attack", and Skarlet shut her eyes tightly and hoped what Vegeta was doing was going to work.

The "Big Bang Attack" impacted Kai, but the unexpected part was that the blast didn't explode on contact, instead it shot Kai off of Skarlet, and carried Kai off to a distant location, and then the blast exploded in a dome of blue energy.

Skarlet then opened her eyes, and winced in pain from her three broken ribs, and then said eventually, "Thank god that worked."

Vegeta then smirked and helped Skarlet stand on her feet.

Vegeta then said, "I'm sorry, but I left the Senzu beans with Goku, because if Kai gets his hands on them, it would be a whole world of trouble."

Skarlet then said, "It's okay, I'll manage, I always do."

Vegeta then went wide eyed and asked, "You're seriously going to go fight, even in your condition?!"

Skarlet then nodded to Vegeta, and then said, "My Saiyan Pride won't allow it."

Vegeta then gave Skarlet a proud smirk, even though Skarlet wasn't a Saiyan of Vegeta's kingdom, Skarlet was still a Saiyan of pride, just like Vegeta.

Skarlet then heard a crashing noise, and she looked over and saw Kai lifting some large boulders off of him, and then he looked over at both Vegeta and Skarlet with a look of hatred and then he said, "I don't even care about ground rules anymore, I want to take you both on right now! I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH DOOOWWN!!!!!!!!"

Kai's golden aura then exploded around him in his fury.

Vegeta then let out a small chuckle and said, "Looks like we both get to fight then."

Skarlet then returned the laugh and said, "Yeah I guess so, just, don't get in my way."

Vegeta then gave Skarlet a slightly offended look and said, "Same goes for you then."

Then they both laughed and then prepared themselves for combat.

Kai than launched at them while yelling in a furious fit of rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Kai obviously went for Skarlet first, since she was already wounded, but surprisingly, Skarlet blocked the powerful charging punch, but she still slid back a bit because of the impact.

As Skarlet held Kai in her arms, Vegeta launched himself off of a nearby rock, and then punched Kai across the face, making him go flying off of Skarlet, and into the mountain piece Skarlet threw at him earlier.

Kai then lept out of the rock again, and landed with a thud.

Skarlet then said to Vegeta, "I'm gonna try and deal some damage myself, you try and power up some more, I know you can because you've done it before."

Vegeta then asked, "Why would I need to power up more? I already have enough power as it is."

Skarlet then said, "Because knowing Kai now, that punch you delivered probably did nothing but piss him off."

Vegeta then sighed and then nodded.

Then Skarlet ran towards Kai, and when she was close enough, she jumped into the air and tried to punch Kai in the face again.

Kai blocked Skarlet's punch, but what he didn't expect is Skarlet to use his block to her advantage.

Skarlet use the stopping momentum to frontflip over his block, and then Skarlet heel drop kicked Kai to the ground, making a massive crater at the same time.

Skarlet then landed on the ground next to Kai, and then clenched her ribs with her arms in pain since that was a move that was pretty harsh on her ribs.

But before Kai could get up, Skarlet yelled, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet ran up to him and full power kicked him in the ribs, and she felt one of Kai's ribs snap on her foot, and Kai yelled in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then kicked him in the face, knocking a tooth out of his mouth, and making his mouth bleed a lot too.

Meanwhile she heard Vegeta yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and his aura was exploding all around him, and it was slowly turning into a darker blue color.

Vegeta's hair was flashing bright blue and then back to normal again too.

Then Vegeta remembered that moment when he was defeated by Skarlet in the Tournament of Power.

Vegeta then said to himself, "Skarlet, you may be powerful, but...I...I WILL ASCEND PAST YOU AND BE THE ULTIMATE SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!"

His Aura then exploded around the whole desert-like area, and the blue light had turned darker already.

Vegeta then yelled even louder than before, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

His hair then turned dark blue, and his eyes followed.

Vegeta then made a shockwave of raw power that managed to even knock over both Kai and Skarlet, and they were about to get to fighting again.

The aura of Vegeta's then died down a bit, until it was a normal sized aura.

Vegeta stood there in his Super Saiyan Beyond Blue form, and then he flew over to the fight between Skarlet and Kai.

Skarlet punched Kai in the broken ribs, making him collapse into the ground, and then Vegeta arrived, and Skarlet said, "Are you ready to end this?"

Vegeta then looked over at Skarlet and smirked and nodded.

Kai then looked up at both Skarlet and Vegeta, and saw that they were flying a considerable distance away from him.

Kai then saw them land, and then he heard them both yell, "FINAAAL..." then they both threw their arms back, and in Skarlet's hands she formed one red ball of energy, and in the other hand a bright blue energy ball.

In both of Vegeta's hands, formed two golden energy balls, and both Skarlet's and Vegeta's looked unstable as Hell.

Kai then stood up slowly and mumbled to himself, "nooo..."

He then put both of his hands out in front of him and yelled, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Then he yelled the name of his blast, "DIVINE BALANCE WAVE!!!!!!!"

Then in his hands, formed a Yin Yang symbol, but it was made of energy, and it one half was blue, and the other was red.

Then the blast started spinning around until it wasn't a Yin Yang anymore, it was a ki blast. Skarlet then put the two energy balls together and they formed into the spiraling red and bright blue blast that she announced, "...SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Vegeta then followed the same steps except he just yelled, "...FLAAASH!!!!!!!"

Then Kai fired off his blast that swirled with blue and red, much like Skarlet's beam, except it made quite a peaceful sounding noise, like a relaxing low pitched hum.

Then Skarlet and Vegeta let their blasts explode out from their palms, and then their beams mixed, making their beam twice the size, and it swirled with red, gold, and bright blue now.

Kai went wide eyed when he saw the blasts mix, and then when the blasts collided, Kai's blast didn't stand a chance.

Kai's beam got crushed into nothing, and the next person to suffer the mixed beam's wrath was Kai.

The beam engulfed Kai and the surrounding area along with him as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then he got disintegrated in the beam along with a lot of the surrounding area.

All that was left after that beam was a gigantic rut that smoldered from the intense heat of their blast.

Vegeta then said, "That was some good work, I am proud to call you a part of my race."

Skarlet then smiled and then gave him a fist bump.

But the moment of joy ended fast when Skarlet's Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 faded away, leaving her in normal state, and then she felt the full pain of her broken ribs, leaving her to fall to the ground in pain.

Vegeta then rushed off to get the Senzu beans.

End of Chapter 62

Thanks for reading chapter 62 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and I am going to be honest, I almost wrote the story to where Skarlet ended up sparing Kai, but then I realized that there would be no way that Kai would return the mercy, so I decided to just kill him. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next limit breaking chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	63. Chapter 63: The Soul Ripper

Welcome to the 63rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I know I have a lot of these moments, but I can't think of anythong to put here so, enjoy.

Chapter 62 Recap:

Skarlet reaches her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form, and was about to face off against Kai in his Super Saiyan Ultra form. Skarlet started the fight off by shiffling forward a bit, making Kai think she was going to charge, and then Kai ended up throwing a right hook punch and he missed because Skarlet wasn't there. Then Skarlet slammed Kai to the ground. Kai then got back up, and then Skarlet laid a punch barrage of high speeds while using her "Hell Fighter's Rush". But on the final hit of Skarlet's combo, Kai countered her with a clothesline punch, making her do two backflips and then she landed on her face. Skarlet then rolled over to breathe better, but then Kai stepped on her ribs, and then started breaking her ribs with his foot. The Vegeta came out of nowhere in his Super Saiyan Blue form and he used his Big Bang Attack to shoot Kai off of Skarlet. Kai managed to break three of Skarlet's ribs before he was shot off though. Vegeta then helped Skarlet back on her feet, and then Skarlet went off to fight Kai some more while Vegeta powered up for more power. In Skarlet's fight with Kai while she waited for Vegeta, she countered Kai's block, and heel dropped him to the ground, and then while Kai was down, Skarlet kicked him hard in the ribs, and she managed to break one of them. Meanwhile, Vegeta was powering up to his Super Saiyan Beyond Blue form, and his motivation, was surpassing Skarlet one day. Vegeta then reached his form, and then flew off to where Skarlet was fighting Kai. Skarlet then saw Vegeta approaching, and punched Kai in the broken rib to stun him for a bit while they backed off and charged up their blasts. Skarlet charged her "Final Skarlet Buster", and Vegeta charged his "Final Flash", and Kai, at the last second charged his blast that was known as, "Divine Balance Wave". Both Vegeta's and Skarlet's beams mixed together, and then formed an ultimate beam that absolutely crushed Kai's blast, and then Kai was vaporized in the blast that engulfed him. After the blast subsided, Vegeta told Skarlet that he was proud of Skarlet, and was glad that she was part of his race.

Chapter 63:

Skarlet flew back to the location that the remaining Six Decendants of Ares waited after grabbing a senzu bean from Goku to heal her injuries, and as she landed, the last two members had astonished looks on their faces.

Skarlet then revealed to them that she had a Senzu bean in her hand, the same one she grabbed from Goku, and then she ate it, and her ribs healed up, and about half of her energy that she used up was restored, since Senzu beans can't restore demonic power.

Skarlet then looked over to the two remaining members, and asked, "Who's next, I wanna get to resting up since this stuff is pretty exhausting."

Then the man with green eyes and the upside down cross scars under his eyes spoke up in a deep-ish, raspy voice saying, "I will be your next, and final fight, I will not allow you to bring harm to my leader."

Skarlet then asked, "And what is your name?"

The man who was next on Skarlet's fight list then said, "My name is Kulaniir, the Soul Ripper."

Skarlet then said, "Well if your nickname has reason behind it, I believe that we will have quite the epic battle."

Kulaniir didn't really respond to Skarlet though, he just silently, and somewhat depressingly sighed and closed his eyes.

Skarlet then stood there and then asked the leader, "Did I do something wrong?"

Then the leader said, "No, he is just like this, I think this is him thinking he is way better than you."

Skarlet then looked back at Kulaniir with an offended look on her face as she yelled, "HEY DON'T BE GOING OFF AND THINKING YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!!!!!!!!"

Kulaniir then cut her short on her rant by saying, "Can you shut up? I want to get this over with so let's get to a battlefield and start fighting already."

Skarlet then clenched her teeth in slight anger from how cocky this guy was, and then said, "Fine then, this way."

Skarlet then flew off in the direction of a new clean desert battlefield, with mountains in the background, it was very similar to Skarlet and Kai's battleground before they destroyed it.

Kulaniir then said, "I guess the fight will begin now, are you ready to face the Soul Ripper?"

Skarlet then said, "One moment."

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and then started powering up again, "Haaaaa..."

Her red aura then immediately exploded into a pillar of red light that sparked with red lightning.

Then the pillar of light got a bright gold aura mixed in with it, and then Skarlet's hair turned bright gold and red, and then it started growing.

Skarlet then yelled louder to keep this transformation going, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the pillar of light started spiraling faster and faster with each passing second.

Skarlet's hair then stopped growing when it was behind her knees, and then her eyes gleamed a bright red, and then red electricity sparked all around her, and then her transformation was completed.

Kulaniir then said, "That's quite the light show you out on, but tell me, does the beauty of the transformation match its power?"

Skarlet then smirked, and said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 3, and you seem to think you can take me on with your normal state."

Kulaniir then said, "That's because I can, and you'll see soon enough."

Skarlet then got into a fighting stance and Kulaniir just had a smirk on his face, still looking smug as Hell.

Kulaniir then put his hands in his pockets that were a part of his armor, and then Skarlet got really pissed off because of how cocky Kulaniir was being, so she charged directly at him, and threw a right hook at him, but then Kulaniir leaned to the left, and perfectly dodged Skarlet's punch.

Skarlet then stopped herself with a heavy stomp to the ground, making a foot-sized crater in the ground, and then she tried to throw another punch at Kulaniir.

He dodged again, and then he kicked Skarlet across the face, while he still had his hands in his pockets.

Skarlet then turned to face Kulaniir again, and then wiped the blood from her mouth that came from the kick, and then she yelled, "YOU BASTAAARD!!!!!!!"

Then the next thing Skarlet yelled was, "SKARLET BLAZING FISTS!!!!!!!" and then her hands lit on fire with her red flames again.

Kulaniir then rolled his eyes and sighed, and then Skarlet threw another punch at him which he dodged, and then she threw another, which was also dodged, and she kept on trying to punch him over and over again, until about the 50th punch, she then decided to psych him out by kicking for once.

This surprised Kulaniir, and he ended up actually getting hit in the face with Skarlet's foot.

Kulaniir then wiped blood from his nose, since Skarlet kicked him in the nose, and then he said, "Well it looks like you aren't entirely useless after all. I guess the least I can do is show you why I am called the Soul Ripper."

Kulaniir's eyes then gleamed into a brighter color of green, and then a black aura exploded around him.

Kulaniir then said, "Come at me, I dare you."

Skarlet then said, "Well if you say so."

She then launched herself at Kulaniir again, and tried to punch him, but instead of dodging, he moved to the side and grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, and then Skarlet's vision went black.

Meanwhile, what really happened was that when she was grabbed, Kulaniir pointed two fingers at Skarlet's head, and fired some purple-black energy blast into her head, but it didn't kill her.

Skarlet then reawoke in what seemed to be the same place she was when she got grabbed, except she wasn't in Super Saiyan Demon 3 anymore, and Kulaniir was gone.

Skarlet then stood and up and looked at the sky, and the sky was dark and menacing-looking.

Skarlet then heard a deep voice behind her saying, "Prepare to die Skarlet, you can't survive forever!"

Skarlet then turned around to find a dark black demon looking thing with red eyes staring her down.

Skarlet then said, "Yeah right, you can't defeat me, I'm too powerful for you."

Skarlet then tried to go Super Saiyan Demon, but her red aura wouldn't even spark up, she was completely powerless.

Skarlet then got a worried look on her face as the demon approached her slowly.

Skarlet then aimed her hand at the demon, and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!" But nothing even began charging up.

Skarlet then punched the demon when he got close enough, but he didn't even flinch.

Skarlet then jumped back from the demon, but as she did, she bumped into something, she turned around to see an even bigger, and even more hideous demon grinning down at her.

Skarlet then ran away from that demon, and then tripped over a smaller demon she didn't quite see while she was running.

Skarlet tumbled to the ground, and then got back up and looked back at the demons to see that they have doubled in numbers already, and Skarlet then suddenly got shot by a blast, and it hit her in the back, making her fall forward, and she turned around to find that no one was there.

Skarlet then said, "What the hell is going on?!"

Then the army of demons finally caught up to Skarlet, and then they started punching Skarlet around the group.

The first one punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and sending her to the next demon, who punched her across the face, and then kicked her to the bigger demon, who picked her up, and then did a back breaker move on Skarlet by slamming her back down on his knee.

Skarlet then screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Then then big demon let Skarlet fall to the ground.

Skarlet then tried to stand up, even though she was in so much pain, and then as she was on one knee and was about to stand up, another demon punched her in the nose, breaking it and making it bleed.

Then after that, another demon grabbed her by the head, and slammed her head into his knee about three times, and then threw her head to the ground.

Her forehead was now bleeding as well.

Skarlet then said to herself quietly, "Why am I so powerless? Did Escario take my energy again? But I have no memory of him taking it again."

Skarlet's vision was now getting blurry, and she was able to start seeing a puddle of blood forming under her head.

Skarlet now knew that death was close once again.

Skarlet was about to close her eyes and give up, but as she was about to fade into her death, she then said to herself, "Why am I giving up so easily?!"

Skarlet then made and angry scowl on her face, that made the demons jump in fear, and then they stepped back for distance, and Skarlet punched the ground in anger as she was getting up and her fist made and actual crater, and then Skarlet said, "It takes more than that just to take me down, and I'll show you just exactly how much it will take before I die!"

Skarlet then staggered to her feet, and the demons all had looks of fear on their faces.

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and said, "I DON'T CARE IF I CAN'T CHARGE UP ANYMORE!!!!!!! I'LL KEEP ON TRYING EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was in a state of pure adrenaline fueled rage right now, and so far her charge up wasn't doing anything.

But the demons were still a little scared of Skarlet, since she actually got back up from what they did to her.

Skarlet then dug her feet into the ground even deeper, to charge up even harder, and she yelled even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then her red aura sparked up for a moment making the demons flinch in terror for a moment.

Then after a bit longer of charging up like this, Skarlet's red electricity then sparked around her, and then demons pointed at her and yelled in some demonic language, and then they started to get looks of terror on their faces.

Skarlet then yelled even more, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and then finally, her aura exploded around her, and her red electricity sparked violently around her.

Then at this point, the smaller demons were already running for the hills, and then Skarlet amped up her charge up even further than she has ever done before, and then her aura shot into the he sky making a pillar of red light that pierced the sky, and for some reason that part is where the demons freaked out the most.

Skarlet then power up further, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura went gold and red, and then her hair went gold and red too, and her eyes gleamed bright red.

Skarlet managed to reach Super Saiyan Demon already, and then the sky started to crack, like glass, and Skarlet looked up and thought to herself, "That's a little weird."

Skarlet then kept up the current charge up power since it was so far something she could manage, and the sky was still gradually cracking more and more, and each time it cracked more, the demons started freaking out more and more.

Then after a few more seconds of charging up, the sky shattered, and then a bright white light shined into the area Skarlet stood in, and Skarlet was then blinded completely.

Then after a little bit of more time passed by, Skarlet awoke in the very same desert where she was fighting Kulaniir, and it was more sunny than ever, and as she looked up, she saw Kulaniir walking away while saying, "Foolish kid, no sense of proportion when someone is stronger than them."

Skarlet then touched her forehead, and looked at her hand and saw that there was no blood.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Was that all an illusion?"

Then Skarlet stood back up, and then her bangs flipped back into her vision, and she saw that she was even still in her Super Saiyan Demon 3 form.

Skarlet then yelled, "HEY YOU!!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD YET SO ARE WE GOING TO WRAP THIS FIGHT UP YET OR WHAT?!?!?!"

Kulaniir then spun around to face Skarlet with a look of astonishment in his face and then he asked, "How the hell did you escape my Death Illusion?!"

Skarlet then said, "Easy, I powered up as hard as I could."

Kulaniir then said, "But I removed all of your power in there, you shouldn't have been able to get out!"

Then Skarlet said, "Well apparently you didn't look hard enough for my second stash of power, I am of course referencing my demonic power."

Kulaniir then had the look of absolute frustration on his face, and then he said, "That's cheating! THAT'S GODDAMN CHEATING!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked from how pissed off Kulaniir was, and then Skarlet said, "Let me guess, you are only able to use that only once every fight."

Then Kulaniir said, "How did you know that?!"

Then Skarlet said, "I didn't know that, until you admitted it."

Then Kulaniir yelled, "DAMMIT!!!!!!!" While clasping his hands over his head as he kept on losing every battle advantage he had.

Skarlet then said, "Well let's get this over with, I have to take you out now so I have time to take out your leader, and that bastard Escario."

Kulaniir then took a deep breath to calm down, and then he got into a serious fighting stance, and then a gust of wind blew through and made Skarlet's cape flutter majestically in the wind.

Skarlet then smirked and prepared to charge in and strike once again.

End of Chapter 63

Thanks for reading chapter 63 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked how I made Kulaniir a unique character in my story, since he is strong in another sense since I'd Skarlet was unable to break his illusion, she would have ended up dieing.

Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	64. Chapter 64: A Rock in a Bloody Mess

Welcome to the 64th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I will most likely be concluding the fight between Skarlet and Kulaniir in this chapter since I had a really cool idea for the final battle and I want to get tot he final battle before I forget it. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 63 Recap:

Skarlet flew back to where she saw the Six Decendants of Ares before, and found them awaiting her arrival. Her next opponent was the Saiyan named Kulaniir, and his nickname was the Soul Ripper. Skarlet flew to a fresh battlefield with Kulaniir, and Skarlet powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 3 for their fight. Then they began fighting, and Skarlet was trying to lay down a devastating punch combo on Kulaniir, except Skarlet couldn't land a single hit because he kept on dodging. Then Skarlet used her "Skarlet Blazing Fists", and started to punch at him even quicker, but he was still dodging all of her attacks. Skarlet then tricked Kulaniir into thinking she was going to punch again, and then she kicked him in the nose, making it bleed. Kulaniir then rewarded Skarlet for the landed blow by showing her why he was named the Soul Ripper, and his eyes then glowed a bright green, and a black aura exploded from him. Skarlet then charged in for another punch, but she was quickly countered, and shot by a blast that made her fall to the ground, and go unconscious. Skarlet then reawoke in a much scarier looking version of what she used to be fighting in, but Kulaniir wasn't present. She then saw a black demon approach her, and she tried to kill it, but none of her powers were working at all. Skarlet then tried to retreat, but bumped into another demon, and then she tried running away from that demon, and tripped over a small demon. When she got back up, she looked back at the demons, and they were an army of them now. Skarlet then got shot into the group by an invisible force, and then she got beat the crap out of, by all of the demons. Skarlet then laid face down on the ground as her blood pooled on the ground under her head. She was about to accept death until she decided that she will try one more time to power up, and then at least she could go out just like her mother. She then started off powering up with no aura at all and screaming like a maniac. But then she saw her red aura spark up for a moment, and this gave her hope, so she tried even harder, and her red aura then exploded around her. This scared the demons a bit, but the show wasn't over as she powered up even further, making her pillar of red light, and it was somehow cracking the sky, like glass. Skarlet managed to somehow then go Super Saiyan Demon, and then the amount of power she was dishing out broke the sky into bits, and then a white light shot into this weird dimension and pulled Skarlet out. Skarlet then reawoke in the very same place where Kulaniir shot that blast into her head, and as she looked forward, she saw Kulaniir walking away. Skarlet then noticed that she was still in Super Saiyan Demon 3, and then called out to Kulaniir, to taunt him for not being able to kill her. Then they got into a conversation, and then Kulaniir accidentally revealed that he could only use his Illusion technique, which was the thing Skarlet was stuck in, only once every fight. Once Skarlet realized this, she then challenged him to round 2 of their fight, and hopefully this will be their last round.

Chapter 64:

Skarlet was now watching Kulaniir, and her surroundings in case Kulaniir had anymore tricks up his sleeve.

Kulaniir then went into his powered up form from before, his eyes went bright green, and black aura exploded from his body.

Skarlet didn't need to power up yet though, she was fine with using her Super Saiyan Demon 3.

Kulaniir didn't seem to be moving at all, so Skarlet took the first step forward, but then Kulaniir said, "I wouldn't be so careless if I were you, I may only be able to use my illusion technique once but the other techniques are still hidden to you, and they can all be used multiple times."

Skarlet then said, "A good bluff, but I think I'll just charge in and attack you now."

Skarlet then took three running steps forward, and then she saw Kulaniir smirk evilly and say, "You fool."

Skarlet then looked around her and then saw hundreds of small, but potent green ki blasts light up.

Skarlet then yelled, "OH SHIT!!!!!!" and then they all detonated one by one, but at a really fast pace, one explosion knocked Skarlet into another explosion, and after the hundreds of explosions went off, Skarlet was laying in the middle of a massive crater made by all the explosions.

Kulaniir was now laughing like a psychopath, and then he said, "That's what happens when you don't take care of your enemies carefully, you get blown the fuck up! HAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Skarlet had burn marks on her legs, and arms and even her face, and her armor had chunks blown off too.

Skarlet then got up, and noticed that the blasts had burned the edge of her father's cape, and that really pissed her off.

Skarlet then gave Kulaniir a menacing scowl, and then Kulaniir said, "What? Did that move piss you off?! Well you're invited for more mutilation if you want it! Just come at me and you got yourself a deal!"

Skarlet then aimed a hand at him while baring her teeth in anger as she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!"

She then channeled a ton of power into her hand, making her blast charge up to a large amount of power quickly.

Kulaniir then saw how powerful the blast was already, and then he said, "Oh crap."

Then Skarlet fired the beam at Kulaniir, and it exploded into an orange dome of energy, that burned him badly.

When the dome subsided, Kulaniir was laying on the ground a bit farther back now, with burn marks all over him, just like Skarlet, but worse.

Skarlet then walked closer to him, and then Kulaniir opened his glowing green eyes and said behind a psychotic smile, "You fell for it again!"

Then Skarlet saw a huge amount of energy blades come flying at her.

Skarlet punched one blade, and shattered it into pieces.

She then proceeded to punch every other blade she saw flying at her, and they all shattered.

Skarlet then said, "So much for, 'I fell for it again', oh no, what's next?" She teased.

Kulaniir then said, "You missed one."

Skarlet then turned around to find one blade flying at her at high speeds, and she couldn't react on time, and then it sliced through her right thigh, and it cut pretty deep.

Blood then spilled from her leg, and Skarlet fell to one knee while she yelled in pain a bit, "AH!!!"

She then saw the blade coming back, but this time it was going for her neck, but when it got close, she punched it, and it smashed into pieces.

Skarlet then looked at her knuckles, and noticed that they were bleeding from punching the blades, but it was better than if the blades actually hit her.

Skarlet was now using a ki blast, to cauterize her wound, and stop the massive amount of bleeding.

She now had three scars, the one on her left cheek, and one that ran down half of Skarlet's right arm, and now the new one on her thigh, and she is only 15 years old, she then thought to herself, "What else in my life can make this worse?"

Kulaniir then stood back up, and jumped really far away again, and Skarlet stood up and then sighed in frustration now that she had to run through another set of traps to reach him again.

Skarlet then saw Kulaniir open his palm in front of him, and out of his palm fired hundreds of those tiny green blasts again.

Skarlet now knew that there was yet another minefield in the battlefield.

Skarlet decided that she wouldn't play by the rules anymore, she crouched down, and then pressed her feet on the ground to prepare to jump, and when she did, the ground she was standing on exploded from the force of her new strength, and then she went flying into the air.

Kulaniir wasn't really paying any attention while he was preparing his next trap though, and when he looked back to where Skarlet was, he said, "Oh shit where did she go?!"

Then Skarlet was finally above him, and she yelled, "UP HERE DUMBASS!!!!!!!"

Then Kulaniir looked up to find that Skarlet had used a ki wave to launch herself at him, and then she spun herself back around to deliver a hard right hook.

The punch hit him square in the cheek, and she knocked a couple of his teeth out too.

The impact sounded like a bomb went off, and it produced a shockwave that created a crater underneath both Skarlet and Kulaniir.

Kulaniir then fell to the ground, but he was still able to speak surprisingly, and Skarlet landed perfectly on the ground without any troubles.

Kulaniir then said after spitting out blood, "I haven't been hit that hard since my initiation test to get in the Six Decendants of Ares. So in other words, I'd say you are a worthy opponent. But it is now time, that I turn the tables once more. IF I'M GONNA LOSE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's eyes then lit up with fear, and then the whole crater Skarlet made glowed green.

Skarlet then tried to jump out of the trap, but it was too late, she managed to get her upper body out of the circle, but her legs were still within the circle.

The whole crater then exploded in a massive explosion, and Skarlet screamed in pain as her legs were hit with the shrapnel of the explosion, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

After waiting for a bit longer in her pain, Skarlet was now able to see a little bit through the smoke, and the first thing she saw was her legs from the explosion.

It was surprisingly not as bad as she was expecting, but it definitely hurt worse than she expected, there were two sharp, medium sized rocks stabbed into her left leg, and in her right, was one small sharp rock.

She was still bleeding a lot though.

Then the smoke cleared a bit more, and then she was able to see where the crater used to be, but it expanded thanks to Kulaniir's massive explosion trap.

Skarlet then saw a smoldering bit in the crater, and it seemed to be making an awful smell, like burnt hair.

Skarlet then squinted at the smoldering bit, and it was in the shape of a humanoid.

Skarlet then realized that it was Kulaniir, but she didn't get close to throwing up, because she had caused worse to happen.

Skarlet pulled the two medium rocks out from her legs, and thankfully, they weren't too deep, so Skarlet only had to cauterize the two wounds with a charging ki blast.

Skarlet then tried to pull out the small one, but it caused too much pain and it wouldn't even budge.

Skarlet then realized that it was the same size as the other two rocks she pulled out, except this one was really deep.

Skarlet then tried standing up, and she did, but it hurt a bit.

But since it only hurt a bit, that meant that it didn't hit her bones. Skarlet then limped her way back to the place where the last Fighter was, and she was saying, "I...will...finish...this...fight...even if it...kills me." the whole way back.

She also left a trail of blood while she walked, and when she was about halfway back, her vision was starting to get blurry.

Skarlet kept on pushing forward though, and she kept her Super Saiyan Demon 3 going so her pain resistance would keep up.

But then Skarlet got dizzy from the blood loss, and she staggered while she limped to her destination.

Skarlet then got too dizzy to stand, and she fell onto her stomach, and she was still determined to get to where she was going.

Skarlet was now slowly pulling herself across the sandstone floor that made this wasteland, while her blood path was getting denser because she was moving slower now.

Skarlet's body then gave out on Skarlet and she wasn't able to stay in Super Saiyan Demon 3 anymore, and went into her normal state as the pain shot through her body, and made her scream in agony, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Then she passed out from the pain.

While she was unconscious, she heard a deep voice saying, "The scarlet one leaves a scarlet trail, and while she made the path, it led to her scarlet demise."

When the voice said "scarlet demise" Skarlet's vision then when from black to red, and then the voice continued, "You will die here, and everything you have worked so hard to protect, will turn to dust."

Skarlet then tried to talk back to this voice, but she was unable to move, or talk, it was like as if she already died, and her soul is stuck in her corpse.

But then Skarlet heard a familiar voice that wasn't the one that was talking about her death, and when she listened into it more she identified it as Argos's voice.

He was saying, "Get up Skarlet! You still haven't won your fight yet, and neither Vegeta nor Goku have the power to win for you! So get up! Finish what you started!"

Skarlet then felt a warm surge of energy run through her body, and then she opened her eyes to find herself in a cave with a bloody bandage where the rock was impaled in.

Skarlet then looked to her side and found Vegeta sitting next to her with his eyes closed.

Skarlet then asked, "What happened?"

Vegeta then jumped a bit since he wasn't expecting Skarlet to awaken so quietly, and then he answered, "Well I thought your fight with Kulaniir was taking a little too long, so I was on my way to check things out, and when I got there, I found a massive smoking crater with an unknown corpse in it, which I now know is Kulaniir since you are the one here, and then I saw a blood trail leading towards the last Decendant of Ares, until it turned off course a little bit, and then it got denser, and then I found you, laying on the sandstone desert floor, in your own blood, unconscious."

Skarlet then said, "That was quite a detailed summary, but thanks anyway."

Vegeta then said, "I'm also the one who patched up that wound you got. It was pretty tough to remove that rock but I did it."

Skarlet then nodded as a way of saying "Thanks" again.

Skarlet then heard a massive explosion outside, and asked, "What was that?!"

Then Vegeta answered, "Gemini wasn't going to wait for you to recover, so instead of letting him kill you in your sleep, Kakarot decided to fight him while he left me with you."

Skarlet took a moment to process this, and then yelled, "WHAT?!?!?!"

Skarlet then jumped off the stone slab she was laying on, and ran outside while limping a little bit, only to be blinded by the sunlight since her eyes were used to the cave.

Then her eyes adjusted, and then she saw Goku for a moment, in Super Saiyan Blue, and then he vanished, and there seemed to be a collision of two invisible forces, leaving a shockwave, but that wasn't the answer at all, it was because they were going too fast for Skarlet to see what was happening.

Then Skarlet suddenly felt the urge to step to the side for some reason, so she did, and then after a few more seconds, Goku came flying out of nowhere, and came crashing down on where she was standing if she didn't move.

Skarlet then saw Gemini appear in front of the both of them, and he said, "Well would you look at that! Skarlet has reawoken, and I don't have to fight this garbage anymore!"

Goku then slowly stood up and said, "I'm not not garbage!"

Then Skarlet patted Goku on the shoulder, as if saying, "I got it from here."

Goku understood, and then powered down back to his normal state.

Skarlet then gave Gemini a death stare, and all Gemini did was laugh as he looked at her menacing with his large bodybuild and eyepatch with the scar.

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and then said, "Here goes nothing."

End of Chapter 64

Thanks for reading the 64th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope I didn't kill Kulaniir off too fast for your guys liking, but at least it gave me enough room to add that whole dramatic wounded scene, anyway, I'll see you in the final battle in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	65. Chapter 65: To Heaven and Back

Welcome to the 65th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. If you are wondering why I am making so many chapters all of a sudden, the Xbox servers had a massive issue I think, unless my Xbox died, but the issue with mine is very much like the black screen of death, so I can't really do much else but write my story for entertainment. Anyway, let's get on with the final battle in this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 64 Recap:

Skarlet was in her Super Saiyan Demon 3 form, while she faced off against Kulaniir for the second time. She didn't start then fight off very intelligently though as she stepped into a minefield Kulaniir prepared for her, and blew up all at once and dealt massive damage to her. Skarlet survived though, and fired a charged up "Skarlet Buster" at Kulaniir, making him fall backwards, and lay on the ground. Skarlet then approached him, and it was revealed that he was faking his injury, and then Skarlet fell into another trap where energy blades tried to cut her up. She smashed most of the blade, except she didn't see one escape her, and then it came back and cut her left thigh, adding yet another scar to her collection. Skarlet then smashed the last blade after that, and cauterized the wound with a ki blast to stop her bleeding. Kulaniir managed to get distance from Skarlet again though, and put down yet another minefield. But this time Skarlet jumped over the minefield while Kulaniir was placing another trap, and then she punched him in the face extra hard, knocking his teeth out. Then Kulaniir used a Kamakaze trap technique, and blew himself up, along with Skarlet's legs, since she was able to at least save her own life. Skarlet had three rocks impale her legs, and she was able to remove two out of three of them, and then she walked back to where the last Fighter was even though she was injured. But the blood loss was too much for Skarlet, and before she could reach her next opponent, she fell unconscious. Then a voice, that was presumably death himself, saying that she should just accept death, and what she was doing didn't matter. But then Argos told Skarlet not to give up, and that her fight wasn't over, so she pushed herself further to wake herself up. Skarlet then awoke in a cave, and it turned out that Vegeta fixed her up with bandages, and Goku was taking her place, and fighting the leader of The Six Decendants of Ares, Gemini. Skarlet then stepped outside to find Goku getting the shit kicked out of him, and then Gemini spotted Skarlet, and he wanted to fight her rather than Goku, so Goku switched out with Skarlet.

Chapter 65:

Skarlet got into her charge up stance, and said, "Here goes nothing...haaaaaaaa..."

Then her red aura flickered for moment, and then it exploded around her, and then shot into the sky in a pillar of red light.

Skarlet then yelled louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then her pillar of light mixed in with a bright gold light and the two colors spiraled together extremely fast as the pillar grew bigger and bigger.

Some parts of Skarlet's hair then turn bright red, and her the golden part of her aura went orange.

Skarlet yelled even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then red fur grew on her arms and her tail turned from brown fur to red fur like her arms.

Then her hair grew down to the center of her back, and some hair went over her shoulders.

Then her eyes gleamed bright red and then red electricity sparked around her, and then the transformation was complete.

Skarlet then slammed her fist into her palm and cracked her knuckles and said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 4, I hope you're able to handle it."

Then Gemini said in a joking tone, "Oh I'm so hurt, you think that I'm so weak that I'd be beaten with that form?"

Skarlet didn't get fearful over the joke though, because after all, it could just be a bluff.

Gemini realized how silent Skarlet was being, and noticed she had taken a more aggressive stance, but it didn't seem like the stance was for combat, but Gemini went into his combat stance anyway.

Gemini then got out of his stance when he got an idea and said, "Hey Skarlet, I feel like being nice today..."

Skarlet then raised an eyebrow in suspicion since she just came out of a fight with a trickster.

Gemini then continued, "...How about I give you the first shot, and see how it goes?"

He then made a motion with his arms as if saying, "I'm open."

Skarlet then said, "If you say so."

Skarlet then reeled her arm back, and Gemini grinned as she did, and then Skarlet launched forward and punched Gemini in the chest as hard as she possibly could without a technique.

Gemini only slid back an inch, and then he brushed off his chest and said, "Not bad, not bad at all, however, now it's my turn."

Skarlet got a worried expression on her face as Gemini slowly walked closer to Skarlet.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "This guy is like Callion on steroids!"

Gemini finally reached where Skarlet stood, and he had the most evil grin on his face when he reached her.

Gemini then yelled, "UPPERCUT OF THE GODS!!!!!!!!!"

His fist then got covered in purple energy, and he full power uppercut Skarlet in the jaw, thankfully she didn't have her teeth opened, because they would have shattered.

Skarlet then got shot up into the sky at such a speed that she broke the sound barrier, and she was still increasing in speed.

It didn't take long before she was above the clouds, and then Skarlet managed to opened one eye slightly, and thought to herself, "I really need to slow down, or I'm going to space!"

Skarlet then slowly pushed her arm forward out in front of her, and fired a ki blast, hoping the recoil would slow her down, but it barely did anything.

Skarlet then fired a massive volley of ki blasts, and that slowed her down a bit, but she was still going to go to space if she didn't do something quick.

It was getting hard to breathe because she was almost at the edge of the atmosphere, so then she yelled out while straining because the wind made it hard to talk, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then she fired a full powered blast into space, and the recoil, was just barely enough to slow her down so that she would stop at the very edge of the atmosphere.

While Skarlet was still slowing down and was about to start falling, and idea popped into her head on what she should do for payback for the biggest struggle that had to do with space in her life.

Skarlet turned herself around and faced the ground that she was about to fall to.

Skarlet then clenched a fist out in front of her and said, "It's all or nothing, life and death, and I am betting it all on this one strike, here we go!"

Skarlet then yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN DEMON SPIRIT!!!!!!!!"

Then her fist was engulfed in a gold and red spiraling energy ball.

Then Skarlet began to fall, and she was quickly picking up speed.

Then Skarlet felt her fist reach its maximum power, and then she reeled her right arm back, which carried the "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit" move on it, and then threw her fist forward with all of her might.

The momentum from her body gave her more speed, and then the technique itself, exploded into a massive aura that engulfed all around Skarlet, and spiraled in gold and red, with the source being Skarlet's fist.

Skarlet then felt the technique pulling her forward too, adding even more speed to the already high amount of speed.

Skarlet had already broke the sound barrier again, and she was now yelling loudly to increase her power even further while she fell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile back on the ground where Gemini uppercut Skarlet, Gemini looked back up at the sky, but only saw a tiny golden spec in the sky, and he thought it was just a plane, so he didn't think much of it, and then he said, "Well, it looks like she is already dead, I guess that's what happens when you don't use enough power."

Gemini then heard a really quiet and distant noise, that sounded like yelling, "haaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Gemini then asked, "What the hell is that noise? It can't be an animal can it?"

Gemini for some reason though, didn't look up.

Then the noise was getting louder, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gemini then said, "Is that a vehicle? No, nobody would drive out here."

Then the screaming got really loud, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then Gemini finally looked up and saw the absolutely enormous aura, that was about a quarter the size of Earth already, spiraling in red and gold.

Gemini then yelled, "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet yelled just a bit before she hit Gemini, "THANKS FOR THE BOOST!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet smashed into Gemini's face, and crushed him into the ground within a split second, and then caused an explosion twice the size of a nuclear blast, along with a crater that looked like an Earth destroying meteor hit the Earth.

The smoke finally cleared, and Skarlet was down on one knee, and panting in exhaustion from how much energy was used.

Her arm was bleeding pretty bad from the impact, but other than that, things seemed to be fine.

Skarlet then staggered to her feet, and then pumped her left fist into the air, since it was the only good arm she had at the moment.

Vegeta was standing there with an amazed look on his face considering he thought that she was dead just like Gemini did.

Skarlet then dropped her fist back down, and she was about to climb her way back out of the massive crater, but then she heard a noise behind her, like shifting rocks, and Skarlet said to herself, "There is no way...that he survived that."

But then she heard the very same deep, menacing voice from before saying, "You'd be wrong...if you truly believe that...ugh."

Then the spot in the crater that had a bunch of bloody rocks where Skarlet originally punched Gemini into the ground, blew open as Gemini punched the rocks off of him.

Gemini then re-emerged from the dust of the rocks, all bloody and his eye patch missing, which revealed a closed eye and the rest of the scar that was hidden by the eyepatch.

Skarlet then asked in fear, "How...how did you survive that?!"

Gemini then said, "They didn't make me the leader of the Six Decendants of Ares for no reason you know. They made me the leader because I am the strongest they come, and some say that I am the reincarnation of Ares himself."

Skarlet then said, "But that was like an orbital strike times one thousand! I don't think even Goku could survive that one!"

Gemini then laughed and said, "And he wouldn't, because he is weaker than both me and you."

Skarlet then said, "Well, I guess if I'm going to fight you, I'll do it with 110% of my power, I'll go beyond my limits again, and you will be the one either admitting defeat after this fight, or you will be dieing!"

Skarlet then began charging up even further, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

She seemed to go back to her base form, until her orange and red aura turned blue and red.

Gemini then said, "Now we are talking!" when he saw the blue aura fire up.

Skarlet then yelled even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Her power was creating shockwaves every once in a while that kept on knocking Vegeta over while he watched.

Skarlet's aura then shot into the sky and made her pillar of light that spiraled with blue and red.

Then her hair turned blue and red, and Skarlet felt her power shoot way up, higher than it has ever been before.

The reason for this, is because even though Skarlet doesn't realize it, her Zenkai boost from getting beat up and healing made her much stronger.

Skarlet then started to yell even more, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Goku then said while he was still in the cave resting up, "That sounds a lot like me when I went Super Saiyan 3 for the first time."

Then Skarlet's hair was slowly growing longer than the usual Super Saiyan Demon 2 hair length.

Skarlet was still yelling as loud as she could too, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Now the shockwaves from Skarlet were so powerful, that Gemini was even having trouble keeping his footing, and the earthquake Skarlet was causing didn't help either.

The ground then cracked underneath Skarlet and her power was reaching new heights.

Rocks started floating in the air, and even a nearby volcano erupted because of Skarlet.

Skarlet's hair was now at the length of just below the center of her back, and it was still growing while Skarlet powered up even further.

Vegeta was staring in awe as he was seeing someone reach yet another level of Super Saiyan Blue right before his eyes, even though it's a demon variation.

Skarlet then felt the power trying to refuse her, mainly because she wasn't ready yet, but Skarlet kept on pushing herself, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

There was now literal boulder-sized chunks being ripped out of the ground by how much power was being unleashed, and those ripped out chunks hovered as well.

Skarlet's aura was now spiraling around at a high speed too, causing the wind to even bend around it, rather than blowing through it. Skarlet's hair had finally grown to the backs of her knees, and Skarlet increased her power just a tad bit more while yelling, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive shockwave, that had the power of about two nuclear detonations packed into one, exploded from Skarlet and launched Gemini into the far wall of the crater which he was stuck to until Skarlet stopped charging up.

Skarlet's eyes then gleamed bright red, and then her pillar of light turned into a normal sized aura that spiraled violently with red and blue energy, along with violently sparking red lightning.

Then Gemini was finally able to land back down on his feet, and he said, "NOW THAT WAS WHAT I'VE BEEN SEARCHING SO LONG TO FIND!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then asked, "What do you mean?"

Then Gemini answered, "Your power! I've been looking for someone to finally have the necessary power to take me down, and it seems that I have found that person! May I ask what form that is by the way, so if I win, I can at least remember you for the rest of my days?"

Skarlet then sighed and said, "You didn't have to make it so dramatic, but anyway, this form is known as Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3, and I will use it, to erase you from existence!"

Gemini then said, "That's the mood I was looking for! Now, I'm going to use my full power just to make your transformation not a waste of effort."

Gemini then got into his charge up stance, and started his power up, "Haaaaaaa..."

End of Chapter 65

Thanks for reading chapter 65 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like the new form for Skarlet, and my personal opinion is that it's my favorite so far, mainly because I have good enough writing skills to make them sound awesome. Another main reason why I cut off the chapter where I did is because I already wrote about 2000 words and I didn't really know how I should make his transformation special, so I cut it off before he transforms so I can make it as awesome as possible. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next out of this world chapter (punny I know), of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	66. Chapter 66: A Titan Fueled only by Rage

Welcome to the 66th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The fight between Skarlet and Gemini is heating up, and a serious power struggle is about to unleash upon Earth. Anyway, enjoy the fight.

Chapter 65 Recap:

Skarlet was in her charge up stance, and then powered up to a moderate amount of power, in other words, she went Super Saiyan Demon 4. Gemini didn't seem to need to power up at all though, he just walked up to Skarlet, and then used a move called, "Uppercut of the Gods", and the move was so powerful, that when Skarlet was hit by it, she was literally about to be sent into space, but she slowed herself down before leaving the atmosphere, and she ended up reaching the very edge of the atmosphere. Then as Skarlet started falling, she powered up her "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit", and then as she threw her arm forward, her gold and red aura exploded around her, as if it was fire from entering the atmosphere. Skarlet kept on adding power to the move as she fell too, and when she was close to hitting Gemini at an insane amount of speed, her aura was a quarter of the size of Earth. Then Skarlet slammed Gemini into the ground, and made an absolutely massive crater, like words can't even describe how big it was. Skarlet then emerged from the smoke of the crater, and her right arm was bloody all over, and she thought she had won, until Gemini emerged from underground, and looked extremely roughed up. Skarlet then went to a whole new level of power than she had ever gone before, and she went Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3. Gemini was extremely happy that Skarlet reached this new level of power for some reason, and then Gemini started to power up to his full power.

Chapter 66:

Gemini got into his charge up stance, and began to channel his power, "Haaaaaaa..."

Almost immediately, Skarlet felt his rise in power.

Then a shockwave exploded from Gemini, making Vegeta fall over yet again, and Vegeta yelled, "GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!" as he fell.

Skarlet didn't even slide the least bit though, she stood her ground, and Gemini continued to rise up in power.

Gemini's body then grew twice the size it was, making Skarlet look even smaller than she already looked, as if she wasn't already small enough.

Then Gemini's muscles seemed to explode outwards, making him look even more powerful, and then his hair spiked up even more, and dust started to spin around him.

Gemini then yelled louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then a purple aura exploded around Gemini, and then his hair turned to a glowing purple color.

Next, his eye also went purple, and the ground trembled as this change happened, and then the ground cracked beneath him.

Then another shockwave exploded out from Gemini as he completed his transformation, and this shockwave was so powerful, that Skarlet actually slid back a few feet.

But Skarlet wasn't knocked off balance at all.

Gemini then said, "Here is my full power, I haven't used it in about 30 years, it's called, Super Saiyan God Breaker, named it myself. Because I'm the only one who has ever gotten this form, ever."

Skarlet didn't really hear much of his sentence because she was ignoring him, she only heard the name of his Super Saiyan type.

Gemini then asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

Then Skarlet snapped out of her ignorance, and then said, "Huh what? Super Saiyan God Breaker, that's nice yeah."

Gemini then said, "If this talking is boring you, then let's start this fight off now!"

Skarlet then smirked, because those were the words she was waiting to hear this whole time, and then Skarlet immediately launched herself at Gemini so fast, that the path that she took exploded into a rut and rocks went flying everywhere.

Skarlet was in Gemini's face in less than a split second, and then she punched him across the face, and did a 360 spin while falling to the ground again, and then punched his right shin and sprinted forward to dodge Gemini when he fell.

Gemini landed in a faceplant, and then as Gemini was picking himself back up he asked, "Was that supposed to hurt? Come on, I thought you reached a new level of power, let me see it."

Skarlet then sighed and then move towards him faster than anyone could ever see, and before Gemini even knew that she moved, Skarlet had already punched him in the gut as hard as she could with a upwards motion, knocking the wind out of him, and breaking one rib of his and launching him all the way out of the crater, and then he landed with a tumble.

Skarlet then jumped out of the crater, and landed on the ground right in front of Gemini while smashing the ground into bits with her feet.

Gemini then got back up and tried to punch Skarlet, but she used the very same dodge technique she learned from Kulaniir, and she twisted her body to the side, and leaned before Gemini could hit her, and then she grabbed his arm, and then threw him up over the crater.

Skarlet then teleported directly above Gemini, and then prepared a full powered heel drop, and then kicked Gemini at an alarming speed into the very same place she smashed him into the ground in the first place.

Gemini plummeted to the ground, and within a split second, he hit the bloody rocks below, and then Skarlet began to fall, and she did a front flip ever so gracefully, and then reeled her left arm back and delivered a falling heavy left punch, smashing Gemini through the ground, and Skarlet was standing on him the whole time as they fell into an underground cavern.

They both then hit the ground, but only Gemini took damage because Skarlet was using him as a landing device.

Skarlet then jumped off of Gemini, and while she was mid air, she did a backflip and fired a blue and red swirling blast, that smashed into Gemini while he was still on the ground, and it exploded on contact with Gemini, and it seemed to hurt him pretty bad since he yelled, "AAAAAHHH!!!!" as it hit him and exploded.

Skarlet then landed on the ground with a crouching pose, and smirked with confidence that she would be the victor.

Gemini then stood back up, and he looked really mad, and then he said, "First you start off underestimating me...then you use MY move to heavily damage ME!!! And then you achieve an ultimate power somehow! AND NOW YOU ARE BEING THE COCKIEST LITTLE BITCH THIS UNIVERSE HAS EVER KNOWN!!!!!!!!!!"

Gemini's purple aura then exploded around him again as he got even more angry.

Skarlet then prepared to receive a powerful strike, she put her arms up in front of her, and prepared to be hit by a blast, but what she didn't expect is to be charged at, and then grabbed by the head.

Skarlet then realized she made a huge mistake when Gemini ran over to a wall, and then ran along the side of the wall while dragging Skarlet through the wall.

Skarlet got pretty banged up from that move, and then Gemini stopped, and got into a powerful stance, and dragged Skarlet through the rest of the wall, and then threw her into the air.

Skarlet was stuck doing backflips to stop herself, so the Gemini aimed a hand at Skarlet, and yelled, "BARRAGE OF GODS!!!!!!!!"

Then a purple energy ball formed in his hand, and then it fired out multiple bolts of ki that flew at tremendous speeds at Skarlet and exploding on impact.

Skarlet screamed in pain as the blasts engulfed her in a purple explosion, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet fell out of the smoke that filled the air from the explosion, and then it seemed that Gemini was now speeding up.

He appeared right below Skarlet just before she was done falling, and then he grabbed her, and slammed her back into his knee, making Skarlet scream again, "AAAHH!!!!"

Then he spun around twice, and then threw Skarlet upwards as hard as he could, making her bust through the cavern ceiling, and explode out back in the surface, and there was now two holes to enter the cavern.

Skarlet laid on the ground for a bit, trying to recover from the devastating back breaker move Gemini used on her, but then Gemini flew out of the same place she was thrown through, and then he spotted her, and then he yelled, "NO NAPPING ON THE JOB!!!!!!!"

Then Gemini flew downwards at surprising speeds, and reeled his right arm back, and punched in the face and sent Skarlet through the ground, making three holes.

Gemini kept pushing his fist into Skarlet the whole way down, and then once they reached the ground, Gemini slammed her into the ground, then he let go of Skarlet to end his combo off, after he made Skarlet's forehead bleed.

Skarlet then spat some blood out and said, "That was pretty painful."

Gemini then laughed and said, "And I'm nowhere near done yet."

But then Skarlet surprised him by staggering to her feet, and then Skarlet said, "You know what? I think you are about to be finished...because I've been through absolute hell, literally, and I keep on coming back...so what's going to stop me from doing that again now? I'll tell you exactly what...nothing...and there is also nothing you can do to change that."

Gemini then scowl at Skarlet in complete rage, and then he reeled his fist back again, and threw a heavy right hook at Skarlet.

But to Gemini's surprise, Skarlet somehow stopped his fist by using just her left palm.

Her feet got shoved into the ground, but she still stopped it.

Skarlet then smirked weakly and then looked Gemini in the eyes and said, "Like I said...NOTHING!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!"

Then in the very same palm that stopped Gemini's fist, charged a blue and red swirling energy ball, and then when Skarlet fired it off, it slowly pushed Gemini's fist off of Skarlet's palm, and then Gemini started sliding back.

Then he started sliding faster and faster until he was using two hands to try and stop the blast, but the blast already slammed him into a wall, and then the blast exploded on him, causing a considerable amount of damage to Gemini.

His right hand was now bleeding from holding Skarlet's blast for too long, and then he charged back to where Skarlet was, but she was already gone.

Skarlet was now above him, and she yelled, "GOTCHA!!!!!!!" as she reeled her fist back and flew downwards into him, and slamming him into the ground so hard that it cracked the ground beneath him.

Skarlet then jumped up again while he was stunned from the impact, and as she fell back down onto him, she yelled, "I WILL WIIIIN!!!!!!!"

Then she slammed her fist into Gemini's face again, and then the ground seemed to almost give way, and Gemini was stunned again too, so Skarlet jumped as high as she could, and then Skarlet clenched her fist in front of her and yelled, "AT ANY COSTS!!!!!! I WILL WIN TO SAVE THIS PLANET!!!!!!! SUPER SAIYAN DEMON SPIRIT!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's fists then engulfed in energy that swirled blue and red this time, and Skarlet charged it up to full power.

She then reeled her fist back, and flew downwards and readied the move out in front of her, and the aura exploded around her as she dropped down to Gemini at a tremendous speed considering she had limited space.

Skarlet's fist then smashed into Gemini's face, and it made a crunch noise when it did, and then the ground shattered underneath them, making them fall to another level of the underground cavern, but Skarlet didn't stop there, she kept on pushing as they slammed through about six more levels of the cave floors.

Skarlet then stopped the Super Saiyan Demon Spirit at the seventh level of the cave, and Gemini was covered head to toe in his own blood, but he wasn't dead yet, he was still breathing, and he soon staggered back onto his feet.

Skarlet then noticed how dark it was, and realized if neither of them had auras, they would be blind fighting.

Gemini didn't seem like he was giving up though, as he slowly ran at Skarlet with a punch reeled back and ready to hit Skarlet.

Skarlet then dodged Gemini's weak attempt at an attack, and then while she was crouched underneath him, she did a handstand, and then kicked Gemini in the chest with both of her legs, and then she extended her body to add more power.

This move launched Gemini all the way back up the holes Skarlet made, and then back to the surface, where Skarlet quickly reappeared at, and kicked Gemini to the ground.

Vegeta then saw how bloody Gemini was when they re-emerged from the caves, and he dropped to his knees in amazement.

Gemini then slowly staggered to his feet again, and he then said, "No one has ever been able to beat me around like this since I was a weakling, it feels strange to feel this much pain now."

Skarlet then asked, "Any last words before I finish you off?"

Then Gemini took a breath, and then said, "Yes, my last words are, that I want to taste defeat, I haven't in a long time, but here is a warning, I won't let you win so easily!"

Skarlet then saw his purple aura explode around him, and his power had doubled if you compared it to when the fight began.

Skarlet then yelled, "HOW MUCH MORE CAN THIS GUY TAKE?!?!?!"

As Gemini grew fangs in his teeth, and he was panting like a feral animal.

Skarlet then saw him rush at her, so Skarlet rushed at him too, and they clashed against eachother, and they were both punching at eachother and blocking eachother's attacks all at extremely high speeds, and to Vegeta, this all looked like a bunch of rapid explosions in the sky.

Then Gemini started moving around, and Skarlet followed him, and they kept on clashing with punches and kicks and blocks.

Skarlet was now yelling to keep her strength up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and Gemini was doing the same, and then Skarlet finally landed a solid blow on Gemini, hitting him across the face, and making him plummet to the ground.

Skarlet then landed a considerable distance from Gemini, and Skarlet said, "If you don't turn this fight around soon I'll end up killing you, so are you done? Can I end this now?"

Gemini didn't really speak English while he responded though, he was just snarling like a beast, a flailing around wildly.

Skarlet then said, "Ah I see, you went into a rage mode, that explains the power boost."

Gemini then threw a lunging punch at her, and Skarlet stopped his fist with one arm, and the impact made her slide back a few feet, and she regained her balance after staggering around a bit.

Skarlet then said, "That's one hell of a punch, but it's time I end this, and save this planet!"

Skarlet then took her signature fighting stance, and prepared the lay down a beat down.

End of Chapter 66

Thanks for reading chapter 66 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you are all excited for the final outcome coming up in the next chapter, I am so excited myself that I almost wrote an ending in this chapter, but then I remembered that I should make this fight last a little longer since Gemini is tougher than the rest of the guys. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next explosive chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	67. Chapter 67: One Handed Death!

Welcome to the 67th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I am pretty happy today because I was finally able to find my favorite dragon ball super song, "Power to Resist", and it is now all that I listen to while I write these chapters for you guys. Anyway, let's get this exciting conclusion to our final battle underway.

Chapter 66 Recap:

Gemini charged up to his full power known as Super Saiyan God Breaker, and it made him twice as large, and it gave him purple hair and eyes and aura. Skarlet fought him head on with her new Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3 form, and she was beating the absolute shit out of him, and then she smashed him through the damaged ground in the crater, and it caused both Skarlet and Gemini to break through the ground and end up in a underground cavern. Skarlet then did one more attack before getting a bit of rest before we struck again. But as she was resting, Gemini got pissed off and grabbed Skarlet by the head, and smashed her through walls and threw her into the air and used and move called, "Barrage of the Gods" to blow her up. This move did a number on Skarlet, but it didn't end there, Gemini grabbed her before she could reach the ground, and then he used a back breaker move, and then threw her so hard at the roof of the cavern, that it broke and sent Skarlet back to the surface. Then while Skarlet was resting some more on the surface, Gemini flew out of the cavern at high speeds, and then slammed his fist into Skarlet's head and smashed her back into the cavern. Skarlet surprisingly got back up after this, and then managed to stop Gemini's punch, and then blast him into a wall with her "Skarlet Buster", and then blow him up with it too. Gemini then hurried back to where Skarlet was last, but Skarlet was already above him, and then she flew down and punched him hard to the ground, and then she did it again, and then the third time, she used, "Super Saiyan Demon Spirit" to smash Gemini through the ground of the cavern, and into many other levels of the cavern. At the end of the brutal punch through multiple levels of rock, Skarlet stood back from Gemini as he tried to punch Skarlet, but she dodged and then double kicked him back to the surface. Then Gemini went into Rage Mode, and his power doubled and his power was almost matching Skarlet's. They kept melee clashing over and over again, and neither of them were going to give up. Then they landed outside of the crater, and Skarlet blocked yet another punch that made her slide back, and that is when Skarlet finally realized that Gemini was in Rage Mode.

Chapter 67:

"So it's your Rage Mode that is giving you all of that power, that figures." Skarlet said while still keeping her guard up now that Gemini was unpredictable because his movements were animal-like.

Gemini was covered in his own blood, and it was amazing that he didn't pass out yet.

Gemini then rushed at Skarlet again, and Skarlet had finally had enough of his rush attacks, she saw the punch incoming, and then she jumped up and Gemini's fist came crashing to the ground, and then Skarlet landed on his arm, and then she ran up it a bit, and then jumped at his face while spinning, and then she spinning kicked him in the face as hard as she could.

The power behind the kick made Gemini turn 90 degrees to his right, and then fall to one knee.

Skarlet then landed right in front of him, and Gemini tried to use his other arm to crush her with a punch, but Skarlet quickly jab punched his gut, and then did a quarter of a backflip to use her legs to leap off of him and out of the way of his fist.

Skarlet then landed a good 10 meters away from Gemini, and his other fist had already hit the ground.

Gemini then looked up at Skarlet, and then snarled angrily, and Skarlet smirked with confidence yet again even though her whole body was hurting from being too far above her power limits, and she was heavily wounded.

Gemini then ripped his fist out of the ground, and then jumped at Skarlet and tried to punch her to the ground, but Skarlet dodged it by leaning backwards and making Gemini fly right over her.

Gemini then landed behind her with a heavy crash, and then Skarlet re-balanced herself, and then turned around and ran at Gemini, and then jumped into a barrel roll flip while charging a "Skarlet Buster".

When the blast was charged and she was in the optimal spot over Gemini to fire, she extended her arm out of the flip, and then when the flip lined her blast up with Gemini, she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then a full powered beam fired point blank at Gemini from above, and the recoils made Skarlet fly up higher into the air.

The beam then subsided, and Gemini was standing in the same place, smoking from the amount of heat that he was hit with.

Then Skarlet utilized her altitude and started to front flip over and over again, and faster and faster.

Skarlet then ended up right in front of Gemini's face, and then she let her foot extend out, and she ended up pulling off a Flipping Heel Drop.

The move hit Gemini square in the head, and it made an explosive noise, and knocked him to the ground face first.

Skarlet then did three consecutive backflips to gain some distance, and Gemini then got back up.

Skarlet then said, "Jesus, what does it take to finish you?!"

Gemini obviously still didn't answer though since he was in rage mode, he just kept making animal-like noises and kept on attacking like an animal.

Skarlet then saw Gemini reach another level of power when his purple aura exploded from him again, and he beat his chest in his fury.

Skarlet was now getting nervous, she didn't know how long she could keep her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3 up, and she didn't have much options for attacks since her right arm was wounded badly.

Gemini then charged two blasts and aimed them at Skarlet.

The beams were purple, and they hummed with energy as they flew across the battlefield and quickly approached Skarlet.

The beams got closer to Skarlet, but then she saw that they were at an angle where Skarlet did a handstand with one hand while she used her wounded arm for momentum to flip since it didn't hurt too much, and she ended up doing a backflip out of the handstand, and then she ended up dodging the massive blast.

Skarlet then landed just barely on her feet, and she crouched down exhausted and panting, while Gemini was still breathing heavily in his fury and exhaustion.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "How the hell am I going to beat this guy?! He is just too strong!"

Then Skarlet got an idea, she then sprinted at Gemini with all the strength she could muster, and then she jumped up and used both her legs to double kick him away from her.

Skarlet then landed on the ground, and took a deep breath and said to herself, "Here goes the bet of my lifetime, it's all or nothing, nothing being my Death."

Skarlet then aimed her left arm at Gemini, and Gemini saw this, and started charging his blast, which was purple and it sparked with black electricity.

Skarlet then started charging her blast.

A blue energy ball formed in her left hand, and then Skarlet said to herself, "Please work." and then she charged a red energy blast in her right hand.

It caused immense pain, but she finally charged it enough to throw it into her blue energy ball.

Vegeta then said while watching, "No way, is she actually going to try and fire a Final Flash-like ability with one hand?! That's suicide!"

Skarlet wasn't able to hear him though over the rumbling of the Earth as the clash that decided the battle was about to start.

Her blast spiraled violently in her left hand, and it was very hard to contain it in her hand while she charged the massive amount of energy in her hand.

Skarlet then started yellling to keep her strength up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Her blast continued to grow, and the bigger it got, the harder it got to hold it in her one hand.

Skarlet then got into a more stable stance, and dug her feet into the ground, and then Skarlet felt the opportunity to fire, so she then yelled, "FINAL SKARLET BUSTEEEERRRR!!!!!!!"

Then the massive skyscraper sized blast exploded out of her one hand, as the recoil forced her to slide back a bit, making Gemini yell, "GOD DESTROYER WAVE!!!" and then he pointed the blast at Skarlet's blast and fired a purple beam that sparked with black electricity.

Gemini had also seemed to fall out of his rage mode now, and was able to speak English again.

The two absolutely massive blasts collided, and they created an energy dome in the midde that spiraled violently with blue, red, and purple, and it sparked violently with red and black lightning.

Skarlet was pushing almost every little bit of her energy into her blast, and her feet her getting slid back a few inches each few seconds that passed by.

Gemini then yelled, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU WILL WIN THIS BATTLE!!!!!! THIS IS MY MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled back, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THIS IS YOUR STRONGEST TECHNIQUE!!!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO BE SOMEONE TRULY POWERFUL!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then pushed more energy into her blast, making her slide back a foot, and then she regained her footing.

Skarlet's blast was now dominating Gemini's blast, it slowly pushed against the purple beam, and the purple beam was being pushed closer to Gemini.

Gemini then yelled, "IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!!!!! I JUST CAN'T!!!!!!"

Skarlet then pushed the very last bit of her energy into the blast, and she almost ended up passing out, but she managed to stay conscious to keep her beam going.

Gemini's fate was now sealed, the "Final Skarlet Buster" was approaching fast, and Gemini had spent too much power using his enraged state, he then said to himself as he saw the beam that was his demise approach, "Well my wish was now granted...I said I wanted to taste defeat...and now I can taste it...it's bitter...but it's a nice change for once...I have...no regrets."

Then Skarlet's beam crushed Gemini's beam and then it engulfed Gemini himself.

He then slowly got incinerated by the beam's heat, and then the beam subsided.

Skarlet then let her left arm fall down to her side as she was very exhausted, and she was panting heavily.

Skarlet looked at the smoldering canyon her blast created, and said to herself, "I told you...I would win...at any cost."

Skarlet then weakly smiled, and then her hair shrank back to her regular hair length and then her blue and red color faded to her plain red hair, and her eyes went back to normal too.

Skarlet then felt her knees get weak, and then she started to fall backwards.

Skarlet closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Finally, now I can rest for once." and faded into unconciousness before she even hit the ground.

Vegeta then flew down to Skarlet and checked to see if she was still alive, he checked her pulse, and he felt her pulse, and then he said to her even though she couldn't hear him, "You are truly crazy you know that, you're going to get yourself killed one day if you keep being this reckless."

Vegeta then picked her up, and went back to the cave to get Goku to come with him to Capsule Corp.

Then they flew off the Capsule Corp, and Vegeta got Skarlet some bandages for her wounds when they got there.

Then Vegeta put her in her bed in her room, and left her to rest.

Bulma then asked Vegeta, "What happened that made Skarlet so exhausted and injured?"

Then Vegeta said, "It's a long story, but the short version is that they were way stronger than we expected."

Bulma then said, "That's rough, hope she didn't suffer too much damage."

Then Vegeta took Bulma to the living room to tell her the full story on what had happened.

Skarlet ended up sleeping that whole day off.

End of Chapter 67

Thanks for reading Chapter 67 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked the ending to the final battle of the Six Decendants of Ares, and if you guys think I forgot about Escario, I didn't really, he will show up later in the story. Also my favorite part of this chapter was when Skarlet used the one-handed Final Skarlet Buster. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	68. Chapter 68: Skarlet’s Day Off

Welcome to the 68th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter might be one that doesn't have much action, it may not even have any, I don't know for sure yet, but we will see how it plays out.

Chapter 67 Recap:

Skarlet was still fighting Gemini in his Rage Mode. Skarlet was also using her signature fighting stance to fight him, know known as "The Shadow Demon's Stance". Gemini started the fight off by rushing at Skarlet, and attempting to punch her into the ground. Skarlet saw this coming though, and jumped onto his arm, and ran up his arm and kicked him in the face. Then the earth-shaking duel of fate began. Even though Skarlet was in a whole lot of pain, she kept on dodging Gemini's attacks and countering them in any way she could. Gemini still didn't seem like he was relenting anytime soon though, and he got another power boost while in his rage. Gemini then started doing more complex moves, it hurt her more, but it didn't hurt as badly as if she got hit. Skarlet then finally got an idea that would possibly defeat Gemini, she double kicked Gemini in order to gain some distance from him, and then she aimed her left arm at Gemini while her right arm was almost completely out of commission. Gemini then started charging his own blast which was purple and it sparked viciously with black electricity. Gemini also seemed to have calmed down from his rage, and he was able to talk again. Skarlet then started charging a blue energy ball in her left hand, since it was more powerful, and she charged the red energy ball in her right hand even though it hurt her really bad to do it. Skarlet then put the two energy balls together, and then held the mixture in her left hand. Skarlet was about to use her "Final Skarlet Buster" while only using one arm. When Skarlet reaches full power charge, she let the blast explode from her palm, and the beam was the size of a skyscraper, and that was before she added the rest of her power to the blast. Gemini clashes her beam with his, "God Destroyer Wave", and they had an epic clash that shook the entire Earth from the power. Skarlet then added the remainder of her power, and the blast size then doubled, and crushed Gemini's blast, and then incinerating Gemini within the beam. Skarlet won the day, and she then lost her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3 form, fell over unconscious. Vegeta then brought her back to Capsule Corp, and put her in bed.

Chapter 68:

After it had been two days since Skarlet had killed all six of the Six Decendants of Ares, she was still laying unconscious in bed, Daiko was worrying if he needed to bring her to a hospital to get some food and water into her.

But on the third day since she fought and won, Daiko was sitting on a chair that was next to Skarlet's bed, and he had an extremely worried look on his face.

Skarlet didn't seem to be moving at all, like as if she was dead.

But then out of nowhere, Skarlet's eyes snapped open, and she sat up in a panicked rush, and aimed her left hand out in front of her and yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"

But before Skarlet started charging any blasts, Daiko grabbed her arm and raised his voice saying, "It's okay Skarlet! You're okay, you won, and you've been unconscious for three days."

Skarlet then realized that she wasn't fighting Gemini anymore, and she was in her room, and her body then loosened up, and she relaxed and then looked to her dad and asked, "How bad is it?"

Daiko said, "I don't understand your question."

Then Skarlet said, "My damage, do I look okay? Am I ever going to recover? Are there any permanent disabilities I have?"

Daiko then said, "Thankfully I don't think so, but with all the fighting you have been doing, I think it's time for some rest, you haven't rested ever since The Tournament of Power."

Skarlet then looked back in her memories and then realized that what he said was true and got a surprised look on her face.

Daiko then said, "Come on, everyone is probably waiting for you now, after they heard you yell when you woke up, you are also probably wanting some water and food?"

Skarlet then nodded, and slowly got out of her bed while her stiff muscles ached through her whole body, and made her wince as she slowly stood up onto her feet.

Skarlet then looked at her right arm, and saw that there was a bloody bandage on her whole arm, including her hand and shoulder.

Then Skarlet walked out of her room, and passed a mirror while walking down the hallway, and saw that there was a bloody bandage wrapped around her forehead too.

She also saw her right leg bandaged up, but she already knew that was there.

Skarlet then continued to slowly walk down the hallway into the living room, where Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Daiko, Aikan, and even Goku's son Gohan was sitting in there having a conversation that suddenly stopped when Skarlet came into view.

Gohan was the first to talk surprisingly asking, "Jesus, what happened to you?"

Skarlet then remembered that she saw him before when she was asking to see Goku for that duel before the Six Decendants of Ares arrived.

Skarlet then said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you once I get something to drink and eat, I literally feel dead."

Gohan then nodded, and Skarlet sat next to Daiko, and he handed her a glass of water, which she sipped on while she told her epic tale of how she killed every member of The Six Decendants of Ares.

After Skarlet was done telling the story, Vegeta then said, "Some points there were emphasized, but I think that it doesn't matter anyway."

Gohan then said, "Wow, that definitely explains how you gotten all of those wounds. Also Vegeta, I didn't know that you actually cared about people."

Vegeta then turned his head away from the group and said, "I only praised Skarlet so she would have morale to fight, nothing more."

Gohan then started teasing saying, "Suuuuure that's the reason. It's not like she is the one Saiyan that almost acts exactly like you sometimes. But then again, she is a little bit different at the same time."

Vegeta and Skarlet then both simultaneously yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!!!" at Gohan, and then everyone except Vegeta and Skarlet laughed.

Bulma then said, "Dinner should be ready now, Skarlet gets first picks though since she hasn't eaten in three days."

Goku then gave her a jealous look and she returned a teasing smirk, and then walked into the dining room where the dinner was already laid out.

Everyone then sat down, and then began eating after Skarlet took a huge mountain of food.

After dinner, Goku asked Skarlet, "Hey Skarlet! We didn't get to finish that one duel we were doing before we got interrupted by that huge fight. Do you wanna go outside and..."

Goku then got punched in the back of the head by Vegeta and Vegeta then yelled, "YOU DAMN IDIOT!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THE BLOODY BANDAGES ON HER?!?!?! SHE IS IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!"

Goku then rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Ow Vegeta, you didn't have to hit so hard, I got it though, don't fight Skarlet yet."

Skarlet then laughed a bit, and then as she sat down in the living room, Bulma walked in and said, "Hey Skarlet, since you are all injured and stuff, and the stuff you did for fun was usually stuff you can't do while injured, I went ahead and got you this."

Bulma then pulled out a device that had headphones in it.

Skarlet then grabbed the device and asked, "What the hell do I do with this?"

Then Bulma asked, "Seriously? Your Universe doesn't have music players? Must be a boring life there."

Skarlet then said, "No we had music, just not devices like these that were so small."

Bulma then said, "You have no idea what to do with your music player do you?"

Skarlet shook her head.

Bulma then said, "Well let me show you..."

She then stuck the headphones on Skarlet's ears, and then Skarlet started yelling because they cancelled out noise too and she yelled, "IS SOMETHING SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!?!?!?!"

Bulma then said, "Jesus! You don't have to yell."

Skarlet then yelled, "WHAT ABOUT A BELL!?!?!?!"

Then Bulma rolled her eyes as she turned the music player on and went through some of the pre downloaded music.

Bulma then pulled one part of the headphones off and said, "We are going to see which kind of music is your favorite, okay?"

Skarlet then nodded, and Bulma put the headphones back on.

They scrolled through many different types of music, until at the very bottom of the list, they hit the metal genre.

Bulma then said, "I'm not sure if you like this, but here we go anyway."

Bulma then clicked play, and Skarlet almost immediately yelled, "I LIKE IT!!!!!!" since she had the headphones on still, and there was now also music playing.

Bulma then said, "Well now we know your favorite music, a very unusual choice but, everyone is different I guess."

Bulma then took Skarlet to a computer to download more songs for Skarlet to listen to while she recovered from her injuries.

When they were done, Skarlet went back to her room with Bulma following her to make sure she didn't fall over unconscious like that one time.

When Skarlet entered her room, she was about to close her door, but then Bulma said, "Oh! I just remembered that your armor is damaged, you want me to fix it?"

Skarlet then said, "Uh, yeah sure, I'll just change out of it really quick."

Skarlet then closed the door, and got out of her armor, and put pajama pants on to cover her bottom area.

Skarlet then detached the cape, since she didn't think it could be repaired anyway, and she didn't want to lose it, and then opened the door to give Bulma her broken armor.

Skarlet then said, "Thanks!" as Bulma walked down the hallway to her armor making lab.

Skarlet then rolled her right pant leg up and saw the new scar that came from the blade from Kulaniir.

Skarlet sighed and said, "Well I guess there is some people who see this as cool."

Skarlet then pulled the pant leg back down, and put her headphones on and started listening to her favorite song out of her downloaded songs so far, "The Power to Resist".

(That was my favorite song at the time I wrote this chapter, and yes I know it's from DBS.)

Skarlet then looked at the clock, and it was only 8pm, and she had a long time to wait before she was going to be tired enough to sleep.

Skarlet then stood up out of her bed, and she was still listening to the same song, and then Skarlet decided that she would test to see if her arm was okay, and lifted her right arm that was still in bandages, and then she threw a very weak punch forward since if she went and used a full powered punch, the wind from the punch would have broken something in her room.

When Skarlet finished the punch, a tremendous pain shot up her right arm, and she literally fell to the floor while trying not to scream in pain.

Skarlet then did a muffled scream, "MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"

Then after about five more minutes, the pain subsided, and Skarlet got back up off the floor.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Guess I won't be fighting for a while. What should I do? I'm not sure if my music will keep me entertained for this whole time I am unable to use my right arm."

Skarlet then carefully laid back down in bed, and listened to music until it was 12am, and then she fell asleep while listening to music.

End of Chapter 68

Thanks for reading the 68th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry about the lack of action in the story this time, don't worry about the next chapter though, I have some ideas to make it fun to read even if Skarlet is injured. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	69. Chapter 69: A Massacre for a Kidnapping

Welcome to the 69th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. We have finally hit the number that nearly everyone that is at least a little immature finds hilarious! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, it won't be as boring as the last, but it won't be as exciting as other moments either.

Chapter 68 Recap: Skarlet awoke from her Unconsciousness after being asleep for three days in a row. Daiko then told her that everyone was in the living room, and she should join them, and then he left the room. Skarlet then slowly got out of bed, and then walked to the living room, where tile everyone about the story of how she killed every member of Six Decendants of Ares. After that, Skarlet and Vegeta realized that they behaved pretty similar to eachother, and then they ate dinner, and after that, Goku almost challenges Skarlet to a duel, and the Vegeta "reminded" Goku about her injuries. Skarlet then went to the living room where Bulma walked up and gave her, her own music player for entertainment. Skarlet then found out her favorite music type is Metal, and she downloaded a lot of Metal music onto her music player, and then went to her room, and gave Bulma her armor to repair. Skarlet then hurt herself resting her right arm out, and then went to bed.

Chapter 69:

Skarlet awoke the next morning to a knock on her door, and Skarlet's music was finally turned off too, and then she took off her headphones and then got out of bed.

Skarlet walked over to the door, and then opened it, and it was Bulma who was knocking, she then said, "It's 1pm, so I decided to wake you up, anyway, I really hate to ask you this in your current condition, but the others are out doing other stuff, and I have no other options."

Skarlet then asked, "What is it?" and then Bulma answered, "I need you to go out and grab me some groceries, Vegeta helped me write it in the Saiyan language so you could read it before he left, so you shouldn't have any trouble."

Skarlet then took the list which read, "Ground beef, Hetap, Tuna (Fresh), and Bread."

Skarlet then said, "Okay...but..."

Bulma then walked down the hallway before Skarlet could finish her sentence, which was going to be, "But I don't know what these things are." But Bulma left.

Skarlet then shrugged and said, "I should be able to figure it out."

Then Skarlet went back into her room, and changed into some casual blue jeans along with her regular black tank top.

Skarlet then said, "Byyyee I'm going now!"

Then Bulma yelled back, "Okay!" and then Skarlet stepped out the front door, and was then on her way to the market.

After Skarlet left, Bulma finally realized something and said, "Oh shit! I forgot that Skarlet doesn't know what Earth food is!"

Skarlet then finally reached the market, and then Skarlet noticed how many different types of items were around her, and Skarlet tried to read the signs, but she couldn't read English, so she walked around looking at different food items.

Skarlet then heard a someone ask someone else, "Do we need any Ground Beef?"

Skarlet immediately turned to the person who said that, and saw them pointing at a black styrofoam box with plastic on top, with gross-looking red worm-shaped stuff in it.

Skarlet then picked it up, and stared at it with a grossed out look on her face while saying, "People actually eat this?"

Then the man behind the counter said, "That will be 1200 Zeni."

Skarlet took a moment to remember what that meant, and then she grabbed the money and gave it to the man and then he said, "Have a nice day!"

Skarlet then put the meat in her bag that was given to her by the man.

Skarlet then walked a by bunch of boxes stacked on top of eachother that were all very colorful.

Skarlet then saw a small child crying and slamming his weak arms on the boxes screaming repeatedly, "I WANT HETAP!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet grabbed one box, and paid the person at the till.

Skarlet now has two out of four items, and Skarlet said to herself, "So far I've been lucky with finding these items, if no one was here, I would be screwed."

Skarlet then saw a man with a machete cleaving the head off of a massive fish.

The man then yelled, "FRESH TUNA!!!!!!" Skarlet then looked at the list, and then she realized that was one of the items, and then she said to herself, "Bulma wants me to carry that with only being able to use one arm?!"

Skarlet then paid the man for one tuna, and then struggled to lift both the Hetap box, her bag of Ground Beef, and the tuna over her left shoulder, but after it was loaded, she was fine.

Skarlet then said, "Now just to find bread, whatever that is."

Skarlet was about to look around some more to find the bread, but then she heard a man's voice yelling, "PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!!!!!!!"

Skarlet looked over to where she heard the yelling, and saw a terrified man at the counter with his hands up, and saw three other guys in black clothing, and two of them were holding what looked like to Skarlet like two black blaster guns.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I should go help and see if they will go away."

Skarlet then walked up closer to the robbery that Skarlet didn't know was actually a robbery.

Skarlet then asked the men in the black clothing, "Can I help you guys?"

Then the cashier said, "Please miss, there is no need to get yourself involved in this!"

Then the one guy with the bag turned to Skarlet and said, "I think she is already pretty involved, now you hand over your money too!"

Skarlet then asked to make sure he heard him right, "I'm sorry, what did you say to me?"

Then the guy said, "Give me your money! You are outnumbered, and we have two guns, you won't survive being a hero."

Skarlet then said, "Alright one sec..."

The robber reacted with surprise that she was so casual about this, but she was being casual for another reason.

Skarlet then slowly got to the ground, and dropped her load of groceries, and then the cashier said, "There's no need for this! Let her go!"

Then the robber with the bag yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Skarlet then grinned and said, "I'll pay you with your own blood."

Then the robber said, "So you wanna be a hero do ya? Boys!"

Then the two other guys said, "Yes boss!" and aimed the guns at Skarlet and Skarlet kept her smirk.

Then the robbers fired at Skarlet, making everyone around the area run away in terror, and then the bullets hit Skarlet, and they crushed against her skin, and fell to the ground.

Skarlet then said, "Please return the money to this gentleman before I severely harm you guys for ruining my almost perfect day."

The robber then asked you, "What are you some kind of magician?!"

They didn't know that she wasn't human because Skarlet had her tail wrapped around her waist, and it just looked like a really fancy belt.

Skarlet then said, " I don't know what a magician is, but it sounds like someone who tricks people a lot, so I'm gonna say yes and no."

The robber was now more confused then scared, and then Skarlet made them scared again except the boss by saying, "Now I will say this one more time, or I won't be nice to you anymore, return this man's money, or I will pulverize you!"

The boss then said, "No, I'm stealing this money and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Skarlet then took a deep breath and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then Skarlet reeled her left fist back, and punched the boss across the face at medium power, and his cheek crushed in on itself, and left a fist mark on his face permanently, and then the boss fell to the ground unconscious.

Skarlet then covered her mouth in shock and said, "Oops I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

The thugs with guns then looked at Skarlet with terror, and then dropped their guns, and ran away screaming in terror.

Skarlet then picked up the bag of money from the boss, and gave it to the cashier who said, "Thanks a lot! You saved my store, how can I repay you?"

Skarlet then said, "Well uuh...I'm looking for this thing called bread, do you know where I can find it?"

Then the cashier asked, "Are you sure that's all you want? You saved my life, I have to give you much more than just bread."

Then Skarlet said, "Nope, all I need is bread right now."

The store owner then looked dumbfounded since she didn't want anything even remotely expensive.

The owner then went through his stock and brought out a loaf of bread and said, "It's on the house, also, did you not know this was a bread bakery?"

Skarlet then took the bread and said, "What's that?"

Then the owner said, "Uh...Nevermind. Have a nice day, and thank you!"

Skarlet then picked up her groceries again, and then walked her way back to Capsule Corp.

When Skarlet got back, she was barely able to fit through the door because of how many things she was carrying, and then she dropped the groceries in the kitchen counter and Bulma turned around and saw that Skarlet got everything she needed.

Bulma then asked, "How?"

Then Skarlet said, "I was lucky, let's just say that, and I also had one hell of a day."

Bulma then asked, "What was so hellish about grabbing food and carrying it back?"

Skarlet answered, "I had to stop some assholes that were stealing from this guy, and they shot weird guns at me that spit out metal, but they didn't do anything, and then I crushed their bosses face in with my fist and knocked him out, and then returned the money. Does this happen everytime anyone goes grocery shopping or did I just happen to come across it?"

Bulma then went wide eyed and said, "First of all, those metal spitting guns, are Earth's standard type of gun, and then second, you just happened to arrive at an unlucky time, and mostly, YOU WERE FIGHTING REGULAR HUMANS?!?!?!"

Skarlet jumped when Bulma yelled, and then Bulma continued, "Regular humans are waaaay too weak for you to fight, what if you accidentally killed someone?! Then what?!"

Skarlet then said, "If they want me dead, then I want them dead."

Bulma then replied, "I can see how you see that that's fair, but our laws don't allow it."

Skarlet then said, "Well these things you call laws are stupid."

Then Skarlet crossed her arms and smirked since she knew she was dead right.

Bulma then said, "Fine...but don't come crying to me if you get arrested. Actually nevermind that would literally be next to impossible."

Skarlet then turned around, and left the kitchen to go do image training in the living room.

She was about to reach an open space in on the floor to meditate on, until she heard a knock at the door.

Skarlet then turned back around, and walked towards the door, and when she got there, she opened it, and saw a man in a very nice suit with black hair and gold shades.

When he opened his mouth to speak, he revealed that he had a golden tooth as well, he then said, "Are you the chick who messed up my boys?"

Skarlet then asked, "What do you mean?"

Then the man said, "Excuse my rudeness, my name is Valen, now, about a few hours ago, three of my boys were on a job, and they said that while they were in the middle of doing their job, some girl with red hair that fits your description literally broke the group leader's face. Is that true?"

Skarlet then realized that she must be talking to the ring leader of the gang that robbed that store.

Skarlet then remembered that this gang was made out of regular humans, and going to war with them wouldn't even be bad in her current condition either.

Skarlet decided to be honest, and she said, "Yes it's true, but I'm going to warn you, if you are going to try and kill me, make sure you finish the job on your first shot, because you won't get another."

Skarlet was starting to feel so angry towards Valen that he literally felt her rage, it felt hot like the sun, and sharp like a freshly sharpened blade.

Valen then stuttered in his words, "Y-You dare th-threaten m-me?!"

Skarlet then got really close to his face, and said, "Yes. I. Do."

Valen then backed away ten steps for safety, and then said, "You'll regret making an enemy out of me!"

As he was leaving Skarlet yelled back, "I so very much doubt that!"

Then Skarlet shut the door, and Bulma asked, "Who was it?"

So Skarlet answered, "Some asshat, he didn't like me much, so I gave him a death threat and he ran away."

Bulma then gave Skarlet a look of worry, and then said, "I swear if you get me involved in this little gang war you caused, I will be very angry with you!"

Skarlet then said, "Don't worry, I didn't mention you at all, they probably won't even see you as a target, and as for me, I get to have some fun everytime I leave the house."

Bulma then facepalmed and thought to herself, "She is going to die because of her cockiness one day."

Skarlet then noticed that it was now 4pm, and said, "You should probably get to work on dinner, I'll be in my room if anything bad happens."

Bulma then said, "Dont jinx it!"

Then Skarlet just walked back to her room, and put her headphones on and listened to her music for a few minutes, until she heard something that sounded like glass breaking, and then Bulma screaming.

Skarlet took her headphones off, and heard only silence, so she decided to be safe about it, and investigate the noise anyway.

Skarlet left her room, and walked down the hallways, looking at every corner to make sure she didn't have to smash anyone's faces in.

Then she entered the kitchen where to Skarlet's fears, was broken glass scattered everywhere, and the kitchen window was broken, and Bulma was missing.

Skarlet then found a note, but it was written in English so in Skarlet's rage, she just burned it with a small red flame on her hand.

Skarlet then looked outside, and saw mysterious looking people close the back of a mysterious van, who stopped to have a conversation with eachother.

Skarlet took this opportunity to go into Bulma's Armor lab, and then Skarlet found her armor sitting in the machine that repaired armor, and her armor was completely repaired.

Skarlet then said, "Now they will regret making an enemy out of ME."

She then evilly smirked and started putting on her red and black combat armor, and then pulled her red cape out of her room in a hurry, and connected it to her shoulder pads, and then ran outside to see the van start up, and starting to move.

Skarlet then said, "You're not getting away, not on my watch, and not while you are still my enemies!"

Skarlet then ran even faster than the van that was driving at a pretty fast speed, and as she caught up, she decided to be smart about this, and she didn't blow up the van, but she rolled underneath it before they checked the mirrors, and she grabbed onto the bottom of the van with her left arm only, and tried not to let her right arm touch the ground.

The van then drove down a dark alleyway, and then it stopped at what looked like a gate from Skarlet's perspective, and then she heard the window roll down, and one the guards asked the driver a few questions that Skarlet couldn't hear, and then the guard then let them through, along with Skarlet.

The van drove to the parking lot just inside the gates, and the stopped, and then they turned off the engine, and got out of the van.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Now is as good a time as any."

Then she let go of the van, and rolled out from under it, and then stood up in a powerful-looking stance and and as they pulled Bulma out of the back of the van, Skarlet yelled, "HEY!!!!!!"

Then the van drivers turned to Skarlet, and immediately drew their guns.

Skarlet then laughed and said, "Let the girl go, or I'll have to show you why I'm known as the Hell Fighter!"

Skarlet was never officially called that ever though, she just thought it was cool and used it as an intimidating name.

The van drivers then smirked at Skarlet and said, "Oh yeah, you and what army?"

Skarlet then returned the smirk, and said, "I am a one woman army, and if you think I'm insane for coming in here alone, then shoot me with that gun of yours and see what happens."

One of the van drivers looked at the other, which was the one who pulled out his gun, and fired it at Skarlet.

Since this time Skarlet was wearing her armor, the bullets didn't crush on her, but they ricocheted off of the curves of the rib section of her armor, and it flew under her arm, and curved upwards, and then the bullet hit one of the lookouts in a tower in the head.

Skarlet then said, "What a team kill." and gave them a cocky smirk.

Then one of the van drivers yelled out, "ALERT!!!!!!! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER OVER HERE!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet face palmed and asked, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Skarlet then made a evil grin on her face, and then said, "Now you won't have enough time to run for your lives!"

Just after saying that, one of the van drivers was about to ask, "What do you mean?"

But they were stopped when Skarlet teleported behind him, and then punched him in the back with her left fist so hard, and she literally stabbed him in the right lung with her fist, and then she pulled her fist out of his body, making blood pour onto the ground, and Skarlet's fist was now literally a scarlet fist, because it was covered in blood.

Skarlet then said in a scary voice, "You're next."

Then she punched the other van driver in the face so hard, that his head blew straight off.

Skarlet then started laughing and said, "I feel like I am a god all of a sudden! Are any of you strong enough to even give me a challenge?!"

Then after saying that, the whole perimeter guard of the gang's base surrounded her, and aimed their guns at her, and Skarlet just kept on grinning like a psychopath.

Then one of the guys in the group of gunners yelled, "FIRE!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 69

Thanks for reading chapter 69 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. So it turns out that I made a decently exciting chapter out of what limited options I had left. Hope you guys enjoyed, and in the next chapter, you will get to see what happens after all of those gunmen fire bullets at Skarlet. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next Death-filled chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	70. Chapter 70: Massacre Into Rescue Op

Welcome to the 70th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Today I am just having one of those days that I wish I had better drawing skills so I can animate this story. Anyway that's enough of that, let's get on with this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 69 Recap:

Skarlet woke up the next morning to Bulma knocking on her door. Skarlet was then asked to go shopping for food for Bulma, and her shopping list was written in the Saiyan language thanks to Vegeta. Skarlet then left the house after being given money and getting dressed well enough to leave the house. Skarlet got to the market, and was able to find her first three items out of pure luck since she couldn't read and Skarlet didn't know what raw Earth food looked like. Then before Skarlet could find the last item she needed, she spotted a robbery going on, and decided to go and stop it. They argued for a bit about Skarlet telling the robber to return the money, until one of the robbers with a gun shot Skarlet, and the bullets literally crushed on Skarlet's skin because she was so strong. Skarlet then broke the money bag holder's face, and gave the money back to the store owner, and then the other robbers managed to run away. It was then revealed that the store she saved contained the last item she needed, and she got it for free for saving the store. Skarlet then walked back home and delivered the groceries to Bulma. Bulma thanked her, and then yelled at Skarlet for interfering with a gang. Skarlet waved Bulma off, and then heard a knock on the door. There was a guy who looked like a mob boss at the door, and was pretty upset with Skarlet for taking out of his guys, and he threatened Skarlet about her not even apologizing to him about it, and she would regret making an enemy out of him. Skarlet then walking back to her room, and was about to relax until she heard disturbing noises coming from the kitchen, and when she got to the kitchen, Skarlet found out that Bulma had been kidnapped by the very same gang that she humiliated. Skarlet saw the kidnappers just outside of the house, so she ran to the armor lab and grabbed her armor, and then she grabbed her cape, and then ran outside and while the van was moving, she rolled under the van, and grabbed on and hung just over the road. Skarlet then ended up in the gang's massive base that was heavily guarded, but they were all regular humans, so they weren't a threat to Skarlet. Skarlet then rolled out from under the van, and revealed herself to the guards who then tried to shoot Skarlet, but a bullet ricocheted off her armor, and killed one of their lookouts in a tower. Skarlet then killed one of the drivers by ripping her left fist through his body and through his lungs, and then he bled out and suffocated at the same time. The other driver then yelled for reinforcements, and then Skarlet punched his head clean off. Then the base's perimeter guard surrounded her, and then Skarlet just smirked as they were literally about to screw themselves over.

Chapter 70:

Skarlet punched the second van driver's head clean off, with blood spilling everywhere, and Skarlet saw the perimeter guard coming in to surround her, so Skarlet picked Bulma up, and stuck her back into the van she was transported in, which happened to be bulletproof.

The guards then fully surrounded Skarlet, and as Skarlet looked through the group, she saw that most of them held what looked like bigger versions of the first gun she saw before, which was a pistol.

Then one of the guards yelled, "FIRE!!!!!!"

Then the whole vicinity where Skarlet was in lit up with gunfire.

But this was the guard's fatal mistake, as Skarlet's armor had too many curves for the bullets to fully connect, so a massive amount of bullets ricocheted off her armor, and ended up killing half of the guard force.

Skarlet then grinned and said, "You humans seem to never learn when something doesn't work. You just keep repeating the same dumb thing until you destroy yourselves."

One of the guards then said, "We got a weird one over here."

Skarlet then said, "Now it's my turn."

Skarlet pointed her left hand at the guard who called her weird, and then fired a singular ki blast at his head, making his head blow off, but the heat from the blast cauterized his neck, so no blood came out.

Then one of the guards dropped their weapons and one them yelled, "IF GUNS DON'T WORK!!!!!! THEN MY FISTS WILL!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then saw the guard rush out from the group, and Skarlet smirked and said, "Try me."

Then the guard reeled his fist back as tightly as he could, and then he threw a heavy punch at Skarlet, but he ended up breaking his whole hand on Skarlet's chestplate.

Skarlet then kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground, and curl up while holding his stomach.

Skarlet then placed her foot on his head, and said, "If any of you are brave enough to attack me, then come at me, but I warn you, if you fail, you will end up, just like this one."

Skarlet then stepped down hard on the defeated guard's head, and she crushed it.

To Skarlet's surprise though, not many of them jumped in fear from that display, and only three guards ran away in terror.

Skarlet then said, "I commend you for your bravery, now, let us begin."

After Skarlet said that, every guard that remained surrounding her, charged at her while all yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Skarlet saw the closest guard to her already, and quickly slid across the ground like a baseball player, and kicked his feet out from under him, making him fly directly over Skarlet.

Skarlet then jumped upwards, and spinning uppercut the flying guard in the gut so hard, that he spat out a large amount of blood, and died.

Skarlet then dropped the body to the ground, and flew outside of the circle of guards.

The guards then turned around, and continued to charge at her, but they were all scattered now, and Skarlet knew that victory was practically already her's.

The first guard had another one running just behind him, so Skarlet jumped up to where her feet were on his chest, and then she kicked him across the face, and made his face deform grossly, and then she jumped off of his falling corpse, and spun around in the process, making her do a double spinning flying kick to the next guard directly in the ribs at the angle where the energy of the kick would go through his rib cage, and out his back, making his back explode from the pressure, and blood splattered all over the next set of guards.

The guards that got covered in their allies blood, were now disgusted by being covered in blood, and Skarlet took this moment as an advantage, and teleported right in front of the first guard, and grabbed him by one leg with her left hand, and then swung the guard around like a weapon, and smashed the next guards entire skeleton with his friend.

Then a third guard approached Skarlet, and Skarlet just smacked the guard into the air with the guard she was using as a weapon, and then the guard that got smacked into the air, fell pretty far, and when he hit the ground, blood splattered around his now dead body.

Skarlet then decided to finish off her weapon, and smashed the guard into the ground, breaking the concrete ground and making his blood splatter on Skarlet's armor.

The guard's numbers were now dwindling, and Skarlet was nowhere near being tired yet.

But Skarlet was already getting bored with the guards, so she aimed her left hand at the guards, and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!" and a red blast charged up and exploded from her hand, and engulfed the remaining guards, and vaporized them, and then the beam melted the gate down, making the exit clear.

Skarlet then walked back to the van she put Bulma in, and opened the back doors and untied Bulma and then Skarlet said, "Before I remove the mouth covering, promise me that you won't complain when you are able to."

Bulma then nodded, and Skarlet untied the mouth cover, and then Bulma said, "Thanks for saving me, I thought you wouldn't notice my kidnapping because you were in your room, but I guess I was lucky."

Skarlet then nodded, and led Bulma out of the back of the van, and then Bulma saw the massive bloody mess Skarlet made and went wide eyed and said, "SKARLET!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet said, "What I do best, now get in the van, and drive home, I'll finish up here, I sense a familiar energy here."

Bulma then suppressed her urge to throw up from the gross mess Skarlet made, and then nodded and got into the van, started it, and drove out the melted down gate.

Skarlet then took a deep breath and said, "Now I won't have to worry about her."

Then Skarlet walked deeper into the base of the gang.

Skarlet then found another gate, where two guards stood at the gate and spotted her, and immediately aimed their machine guns at her, which Skarlet still saw as just a bigger pistol.

One of the gate guards then yelled, "HANDS UP!!!!!!!"

But Skarlet didn't listen, she just kept on walking while looking powerful, yet cocky at the same time.

The guard then yelled, " DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!!!!!"

Skarlet kept taking more and more steps closer to him.

Skarlet then asked, "Aren't you supposed to stop me if I'm doing stuff like this?"

Then before the guard could say anything back, Skarlet teleported right in front of the two guards, and then grabbed both of their heads.

Skarlet then said, "Oh well, I guess I MIGHT find a challenge deeper inside the base."

Then she slammed the two guard's heads together, making them explode.

Skarlet's armor was now half covered in blood, and her bandaged arm was feeling a lot better, it had finally had enough time to heal.

Skarlet realized that the bandages she wore on her arm was getting drenched with other people's blood, and she thought to herself, "That's probably not very healthy."

Then she unwrapped the bandage and let it fall to the ground.

Skarlet then saw her long scar on her right arm, and remembered watching the fight while she was in her Fallen Angel form and was being controlled by the demonic energy that was overflowing, as she fought Tyrfeng with her dual mini scythes.

Skarlet then said to herself, "My Fallen Angel form may be powerful, but I'm still a better dodger than it."

Then Skarlet continued to walk deeper into the base, and while she traversed along the road, she saw some strange buildings, that had blood on the doors, and she thought she could hear screaming, but it could just be her mind playing tricks since her adrenaline was up.

Skarlet noticed that there was a sign on the door, and it was written in English, so she looked away, and almost walked away, until she thought she recognized some words, she looked back, and notice that there was for some reason, a translation in Saiyan language on the sign that read, "Brainwashing Block".

Skarlet then realized that the screams she was hearing were real after all, so Skarlet tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Skarlet then tried the next best thing, and kicked the door with her full strength.

The door immediately snapped off the hinges, and smashed into a worker on the other side and crushed the worker on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Skarlet then walked into the building, and then an alarm went off while an automated voice annoyingly repeated, "WARNING: INTRUDER ALERT!!!!!!"

Skarlet sighed now that she knew that she will be listening to that for the rest of her stay in the base.

Skarlet walked further into the room, and found a hallway that were lined with ugly looking doors that were painted dark blue.

Skarlet walked down to the one of the doors, and noticed a second handle at eye level. Skarlet then asked to no one, "Is this a door knob for tall people?"

Then she grabbed it, and it slid to the side for a bit, and then Skarlet fully opened it, and looked in and found a chair that had leather straps on the arm rests, and where someone's feet would be if someone was in it.

The chair also had some blood stains on it.

Skarlet then said to herself, "They must do some fucked up shit in this place if they need that chair."

Skarlet then walked down the hallway a little further, until she heard what sounded like a girl yelling, "NO!!!!!"

Skarlet then slowly started to walk towards where she heard the noise from, and then she heard the girl yell again, "NOOO!!!!!!"

Skarlet heard a little more fear in her voice this time, and Skarlet started to run down the hall.

Skarlet then heard that voice as clear as ever, "DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!"

Then Skarlet opened the eye level sliding piece to the door that she heard the voice from.

Skarlet then saw a girl with red hair like Skarlet's but brighter, and she was sitting in the chair while strapped in, and their was a man that was wearing a surgeon's outfit, and he was holding what looked like a mini circular saw, and he was slowly lowering it to the girls face.

Skarlet then kicked the door down, and it came crashing to the ground.

The man then turned around with fear in his eyes, and then he asked, "What are you doing here?! It's not possible for intruders to get this far, so what are you?!"

The man then looked at Skarlet's tail that she had wrapped around her waist, and the man said, "I see..."

Then Skarlet asked, "You see what?"

Then the man continued, "...You're a Saiyan aren't you?"

Skarlet was already creeped out with the guy and asked, "How do you know about Saiyans you sick bastard!"

The man replied, "Well it's my job to know such things, take this girl for example, I am researching if it would be more efficient to brainwash children so they will be more easily manipulated. She's a resilient one though."

Skarlet then looked at the girl, and realized that her face looked like Skarlet's when she was extremely pissed off, and immediately Skarlet could tell that this girl had some more fight in her.

Skarlet then said, "I've heard enough from you, I'm going to make you pay for whatever you have done to this girl!"

Skarlet then reeled her right arm back, and then full power punched the man in the gut, literally impaling him with her bare fist.

Skarlet then pulled her arm out of his body, and her whole right arm was now covered in blood, just like her left arm.

Skarlet then began to un-strap the girl from the chair, and asked her while doing so, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?"

The girl didn't answer Skarlet though because she was scared out of her mind from the loud alarm going off, and she witnessed her first death, and she was being mentally, and almost physically tortured for hours.

Skarlet now undoing the neck strap that held the girl's head still, and Skarlet had to get her face, really close to the girl's face, and while Skarlet got close, she noticed a scar on the girl's right cheek, that ran down diagonally from just underneath her right eye, it looked so much like Skarlet's, except it was on the opposite side and it was a bit longer than Skarlet's.

Skarlet then finally managed to undo the strap on the girl's neck, and then the girl relaxed a bit more, and opened her eyes and revealed that her eyes were red like Skarlet's as well, except also brighter than Skarlet's.

The girl was now finally un-strapped, and Skarlet asked, "Can you stand?"

Then girl stuttered while she answered, "Y-yes." with a quiet voice.

Skarlet then said, "Then take my hand, we are leaving this place, my takeover of the place can wait for now."

Skarlet then put out her hand, and then saw that it was covered in blood, and then said, "Uh...one second."

Then she wiped off the blood with the dead man's clothes.

Skarlet then re-offered her hand, and the girl took Skarlet's hand, and slid off of the chair.

Skarlet then moved fast down the halls, but slow enough to let the girl keep up.

They then reached the front door that Skarlet kicked off the hinges.

Skarlet led the girl just around the corner of the opening, and told the girl, "I'm going to check for guards, don't reveal yourself unless I say so, okay?"

The girl then said, "Okay." and stayed in cover while Skarlet poked her head around the corner.

When Skarlet looked around the corner, she saw about ten guards that were wearing heavy-looking armor aiming their guns at the door, and they opened fire when they saw Skarlet's head.

Skarlet quickly jerked her head back, and then their guns fired out plasma bolts, and blew up the wall across from Skarlet and the girl.

Skarlet then said, "I wasn't expecting special forces!"

(A joke from battlefront 2 if anyone got that.)

Skarlet then said, "Stand back, I'm going to have to use a high amount of power to take care of these guys."

The girl then nodded, and backed into a far corner of the room.

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance while being just around the corner of the door, and then Skarlet quickly yelled, "HAH!!!!!!" and her gold and red aura exploded from her immediately, and her hair ignited into gold and red, and her eyes were already glowing bright red.

The girl was mesmerized by the pretty aura that Skarlet was producing, and then Skarlet walked out of the building, revealing herself to the guards.

The girl then yelled, "NO!!!!! THEY'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet walked out of the girl's vision, and the guards opened fire at Skarlet.

Skarlet didn't even speed up how fast she moved towards them though, she just moved her arms so fast that the guards couldn't see her arm's movements, and she backhanded every bolt of plasma away from her.

Skarlet then said, "Come on, I was expecting a little more from special forces you know?"

Then the guards threw their weapons to the ground, and charged at Skarlet, and she dispatched of them quickly and efficiently, the first guard came in alone, and Skarlet just grabbed his fist, and pulled him close to her, and then she wrapped her arm around his neck, and snapped his neck, but she still carried his body.

The second and third guard came in together, and Skarlet threw the dead first guard at the two of them, and it knocked them to the ground because of the heavy armor.

Skarlet then stopped walking when she stood between both of their heads, and aimed one hand at each of their heads, and then charged two ki blasts, and then blew their heads off.

Skarlet then had a thought, and she said, "Oh that'll be a fun idea!"

Skarlet then reeled her right hand back in a way that looked like a chop maneuver, but then a red light glowed from her hand.

Skarlet then yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S DIVIDE!!!!!!"

Then she swung her arm across her body, as if swinging a sword at them, and then a red light flashed horizontally in front of and behind the remaining guards, and then after a few more seconds, their bodies fell in half, and spewed blood everywhere.

Skarlet then said, "Now that's a fun technique!"

Then she walked back into the building where the girl was now sitting in a fetal position, balling her eyes out.

Skarlet then powered down from Super Saiyan Demon, and walked up to the girl and poked her shoulder.

The girl then lifted her head, and looked at Skarlet in surprise, and then Skarlet asked, "Did you miss me?"

Then the girl hugged Skarlet, while she now was crying with joy.

Skarlet then said after waiting a few seconds to not seem rude, "We should probably get moving before anymore guards show up."

Then the girl stopped hugging Skarlet, and nodded, and grabbed Skarlet's hand again.

Skarlet then said, "Close your eyes until I say so, I made quite a disgusting mess outside and I don't want you to see it."

The girl then nodded again, and closed her eyes and followed the momentum of Skarlet for direction.

The girl then felt herself step in something wet, which was the blood from the dead guards, and she flinched in fear, but Skarlet told her a white lie saying, "Don't worry, that's just a puddle of water you stepped in."

Then girl then sighed in relief, even though her feet were covered in blood now, but she didn't know that.

Skarlet then saw an actual puddle of water nearby, and walked the girl over to it, and made her walk through it to clean off the blood.

Skarlet then said after her feet were cleaned, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

The girl then reopened her eyes, and Skarlet was still amazed how close this girl looked to herself.

Skarlet then walked the girl closer to the exit, and then heard a familiar voice on the announcement system, "Attention Everyone! An experiment subject has escaped, and is to be believed to be being escorted by an extremely strong warrior! Capture them immediately!"

Skarlet scowled at the speaker that she heard the voice from, it was Escario's voice she heard from the speaker.

Skarlet then aimed a ki blast at the speaker, and then blew it up in anger.

The girl then asked, "What's wrong? Why did you get so angry when that announcement went off?"

Skarlet answered, "The person who was speaking is an enemy of mine, he is the very reason why I am not as strong as I should be right now, and I really want revenge, but my main objective right now is to get you to safety."

The girl then said nothing more, and then they reached the place that was near Skarlet's even bigger and bloodier mess. Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah I forgot about this part, close your eyes again, I made another mess while I was getting in here."

The girl then closed her eyes again, and then they were about to reach the gate, until Skarlet felt a punch on her back, and then heard a crunch noise.

Skarlet turned around, and saw a guard that now had a broken hand and then he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the girl asked, "What's going on?" and then she opened her eyes before Skarlet could answer, and saw the guard's disgusting mangled hand, and then the girl gagged, and then covered her eyes with one hand while she held Skarlet's hand with the other.

Skarlet then asked, "Were you trying to ambush us?"

The guard didn't answer though because he was in too much pain.

Skarlet then said, "Well, since there is a kid here, and you don't seem to be in the mood for fighting anymore, I'll be leaving now."

The guard then looked at Skarlet with the most confused look, and he thought to himself, "Why does she only now have mercy? It doesn't make sense to me! Why?!"

Skarlet and the girl then walked right out of the gates, and Skarlet said, "Open your eyes, you're free now."

The girl opened her eyes, and then as she saw that she was outside of the base, she grew a big smile on her face, and Skarlet finally decided to ask, "Anyway, what's your name anyway, I didn't ask before because I wanted to make sure you got out okay first."

The girl then answered with, "My name is...uuuh...Oh yeah! It was Akara!"

Skarlet then said, "That's a nice name, do you know where your parents are Akara?"

Akara then got a saddened look on her face, and Skarlet immediately knew she fucked up, Akara then said while straining not to cry, "Th-Their dead...the people who kidnapped me did it!"

Akara then began to cry into her hand that wasn't being held.

Then when Akara quieted down a bit, Skarlet said, "I can take you back to where I'm living currently, and if it helps at all, my mom was killed by someone else while I was still little."

Akara then smiled a tiny bit now that she knew that she was going to live with her current hero.

Skarlet then led Akara back to Capsule Corp, and when they got there, Akara got a look of amazement when she saw how big the building was.

Skarlet then led her inside, and Bulma walked out of the kitchen, and immediately asked, "Skarlet, why did you bring a little girl back with you from your bloody massacre at the base?!"

Then Akara pressed her face into Skarlet's arm and said, "I don't like her she's scary!"

Skarlet then said, "Great Bulma you scared her, how about try to stop yelling all the time? Anyway, this is Akara, I found her being tortured in a building deep inside the base, so I rescued her, and now she wants to live with me."

Bulma then said, "Okay fine, but she sleeps in your room, got it?"

Skarlet then said, "Fine by me."

Then Skarlet remembered that Akara was a research subject, and said, "Oh yeah Bulma, Akara was a research subject too." Skarlet then pointed at Akara's part of her clothing that read, "Research Specimen".

Bulma then reacted in slight surprise, but nothing too dramatic.

Skarlet then said, "I could have sworn they were about to rip her face off when I found her, so I decided to stop that from happening."

Akara then said, "I do have one question though, why do I have this tail?"

Skarlet then turned to Akara in surprise and asked, "Where?"

Then Akara's tail seemed to unravel underneath the gross-looking shirt she had on, and then the tail was able to be seen.

Skarlet then looked at the tail in surprise and said, "Looks like you're better at hiding your tail than I am already. In case you didn't know, you're part of the warrior race known as the Saiyans, I'm actually surprised that you didn't tell me this earlier."

Akara smiled and then Skarlet said, "Let's get you washed up, you need some nice clothes and a bath."

Akara then said, "Okay!"

Skarlet then led her to the bathroom, and then realized they didn't have any kids sized clothing, so Skarlet said, "Wait here a moment."

Then she rushed off to her room, and managed to find some of her old clothes she accidentally brought with her when traveling to Universe 7.

Skarlet rushed back and put the clothes on the bathroom counter, and said, "These might be a bit bigger than your size, but they'll work."

Akara didn't seem to care though, she just happily smiled since she at least got some new clothes that didn't scratch at her skin.

Skarlet then gave Akara a bath, and after that, Skarlet got Akara into her kid clothes.

The clothes were a bit big on Akara, but she will eventually grow to fit into them.

Akara then said, "I'm a little tired, where do I sleep?"

Skarlet then looked at the time and realized it was already 8pm, so Skarlet led Akara to her room, and said, "This is your side of the bed, and the other side is mine, so you can sleep here."

Akara then said, "Okay." tiredly and then got into bed and almost immediately passed out.

Skarlet then sighed out of exhaustion and said, "Taking care of a kid is harder work than I expected."

Then she walked out to the living room, where Bulma was sitting, and Bulma said, "It's like you're already a mother. I remember when I took care of Trunks all the time. But now he's always hanging out with his friend Goten, and he is always having sleepovers at Goku's."

Skarlet smiled faintly, and said, "I kind of feel bad for her though, she is younger than me compared to when I lost only my mom, and she lost both parents, I think she will end up being more powerful than me one day."

Bulma then laughed and said, "That would be a sight to behold."

Skarlet then nodded, and then they started having casual conversations until 10pm, and Skarlet was already feeling tired from how much work she did today.

Skarlet then went to her room, and laid down next to Akara, and then went to sleep.

End of Chapter 70

Thanks for reading the 70th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like how this chapter went, and if you guys are wondering why I added Akara to the story, is because she will help me write out some more plot to the story later on when she gets stronger. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	71. Chapter 71: A Young Shadow Demon Rises

Welcome to the 71st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter should be an interesting one. Skarlet now has the new character, Akara in her care, and she is a Saiyan too. Here goes the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 70 Recap:

Skarlet got surrounded by guards, which all had guns, but she ended up turning the whole army of guards into a bloody mess in a blown up battlefield. Skarlet then got Bulma to drive one of the gang's vans back to Capsule Corp, while she went further into the base to investigate. Skarlet got pretty deep inside the base, with only one group of guards trying to stop her. Skarlet then encountered a building that said, "Brainwashing Block" on the door, so and Skarlet heard screams from within. So Skarlet kicked down the door, and killed the guard inside with the flying door. Skarlet then found multiple cells, and then she found one that had a girl that had brighter red hair than Skarlet's in it, along with a man that looked like he was trying to cut her face open. Skarlet kicked that door down too, and the man then revealed that his gang, of corporation has been studying Saiyans for quite some time, and that's how he knew that Skarlet was a Saiyan. Skarlet heard enough out of this guy now, so she impales him on her arm, and then let the girl out of her torture chair. The girl looked no more than 4 years old, and she had a bigger scar than Skarlet's on her right cheek instead of the left. Skarlet also discovered that the girl was a Saiyan as well, so then Skarlet took the girl by the hand, and led her out of the building, until a special forces group came along and tried to kill the two of them. Skarlet then went Super Saiyan Demon, and killed three of them with her bare hands, and then sliced the rest of them in half with a new move called, "Hell Fighter's Divide". Skarlet then powered back down, and led the girl out of the base. Just before they were able to leave, a guard tried to ambush the two of them, but broke his whole hand on Skarlet's back while trying to punch her. Skarlet decided to spare him though, and then they just left. Skarlet then learned that the girl was an orphan, and her name was Akara. Skarlet decided to bring Akara home with her. When they got back, Bulma yelled at Skarlet for bringing a random little girl back with her, but Skarlet explained why she did, and Bulma let Akara stay as long as she only slept in Skarlet's room. So Skarlet let Akara have half of her bed, and Skarlet gave Akara her old clothes that didn't herself anymore, and they were still a little big on Akara, but it worked. Akara then went to bed, and Skarlet had a conversation with Bulma until she was tired too, and then she went to bed next to Akara.

Chapter 71:

When Skarlet awoke the next morning, she opened her eyes to Akara staring right back at her.

Skarlet never jumped out of bed so fast in her life she was so scared, until she remembered that she was the one who brought her in.

Akara then asked, "Skarlet, what are we going to do? I'm bored."

Skarlet then rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, how old are you? You should be old enough to entertain yourself."

Akara then said, "Well if I've been counting properly ever since I was 3, I'd say I'm about 4 years old right now."

Skarlet then went wide eyed, and said, "Okay nevermind, you are definitely young enough to be asking me that."

Akara then asked again, "So what are we going to do?"

Skarlet then paced around the room a bit while she intensely thought about what they could do that isn't too dangerous.

Skarlet then got and idea and said, "Hey, how about we go to the park?"

Akara then have Skarlet a confused look, and asked, "What's a park? It sounds boring."

Skarlet then said, "I'll show you, and if you do get bored I'll think of something else."

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Can I actually come up with something better?"

Akara then jumped out of bed, still wearing Skarlet's old clothes, and Skarlet changed into her casual black tank top and jeans.

Akara then grabbed Skarlet's hand, and Skarlet was about to take Akara to the park, until Bulma and Trunks asked if they could come along too.

Skarlet allowed it, as long as Trunks and Akara could get along.

Then they arrived at the park, and Bulma and Skarlet sat down on a bench, and let Akara and Trunks go play in the park.

There were other kids at the park too, which was the part that was worrying Skarlet.

Skarlet thought to herself, "I hope Akara can get along with the other kids, she's most likely unstable from her parent's death, and she's a Saiyan, so she will probably hit as hard as one of those wrestlers on TV."

Skarlet watched Akara, and a thing occurred that didn't cross Skarlet's mind, Akara was too strong for the equipment in the park.

She bent the monkey bars as she pulled and pushed on them to move on them, she managed to grind the screws out of one of the spinning rides, and broke the slide by uppercutting it when she fell off of it and got angry.

Skarlet went wide eyed from all of the destruction being caused, and then rushed in to stop Akara before anything worse happened.

But just before Skarlet could reach her, a kid walked up to Akara, and punched her in the face because he was upset that Akara broke the slide.

Skarlet now knew she was too late, and that she might witness a kid die today.

Akara got extremely pissed off after being punched, and then Akara reeled her right arm back, and then full power punched the kid in the head.

The kid then fell over immediately and then it was obvious that he was unconscious.

Skarlet then quickly picked up Akara, and ran away from the situation before the mother of that kid realized that Akara knocked his shit out.

Skarlet sat back down with Akara in her lap, and Skarlet said, "I know that you had good reason to punch that kid out, but I have to tell you, we are not from this world, and if people find out that we aren't normal, very bad things will happen to us."

Akara then said, "I'll try not to use too much power next time then."

Skarlet then said, "That's better, you can go play again now, and tell me if you get bored, and I'll think of another activity."

Akara then jumped off of Skarlet's lap, and ran back into the park, and started to play with Trunks.

Bulma then asked, "What was that all about?"

Then Skarlet said, "Did you not see Akara knock that kid's teeth in?"

Skarlet then pointed at the still unconscious boy laying on the ground next to the broken slide.

Bulma then said, "Okay, understandable. But hey look! It seems Akara and Trunks are getting along."

Skarlet then looked back at the two of them, and saw them building what looked like an extremely ugly sand castle.

Skarlet then asked, "How old is Trunks anyway?"

Then Bulma answered, "7 years old, how old is Akara, did she tell you?"

Skarlet then said, "She said she thinks she is 4 years old, which sounds pretty accurate, considering her size and the way she talks sometimes."

Skarlet then noticed another thing going wrong, Trunks and Akara started to argue over which bucket they should use for their second part of their sandcastle.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "This can't be good."

Skarlet then stood up, and ran back over to the two kids, who were already on the verge of having an all out duel.

Skarlet saw the two of them reel their arms back to punch eachother, but just before they hit eachother, Skarlet managed to grab both of their fists, and stop the fight.

Skarlet then said, "Okay, I think we've had enough fun for today, let's go somewhere else Akara."

Akara then sighed and said, "Okay."

Skarlet then grabbed her hand, and waved goodbye to Bulma and Trunks, and then while they were walking around, Akara said, "Skarlet, do you think I can be like you one day?"

Skarlet was surprised by suddenly hearing that Akara wanted to be like her, and Skarlet asked back, "In what way?"

Akara then said, "When I grow up, I want to be the strongest there is, and I want to be able to be like a Super Hero, just like you!"

Skarlet then looked back to how she saved her, and she understood now why Akara saw her as a Super Hero.

Skarlet then got an idea on what they could do for an activity.

Skarlet said, "Hey Akara, you said you wanted to be like me correct?"

Akara then nodded her head, and Skarlet continued, "How about we go and train together? If you want to get as strong as me by the time you hit my age, you might as well start training now."

Akara then said, "I bet I can get stronger than you before I'm your age...what is your age anyway?"

Skarlet then laughed a bit and said, "I'm 15 years old currently, I'm almost 16 though, but I have to tell you, getting stronger isn't all about gaining muscles, even though that is part of it, you also need technique, and to stay in shape so you stay nimble and fast."

Akara then went wide eyed on the realization of how many things need to get stronger before she could obtain a high power.

Skarlet then asked, "But do you know what gives anybody true, real, and possibly the most powerful strength of all?"

Akara then shook her head and said, "Tell me!"

Skarlet answered, "Someone who wants to be strong, can't obtain strength purely by stealing it, or only training for their own personal gain, none of that, what makes someone truly strong is their heart, spirit, and resolve. If you have those qualities, you can shoot for the heavens, and if you try hard enough, you could go even beyond that."

Akara then had the most amazed look on her face, like she had discovered the cure to cancer or something.

Skarlet then asked, "So, are you absolutely sure that you want me to be your mentor? It will be hard work."

Akara then stopped to think for a moment, and then eventually, she said, "Yes, I'll train under you, and maybe one day, I'll be stronger than you, and go even further beyond that even!"

Skarlet then smiled with pride and said, "That's the spirit! Now let's go back home and start training!"

Akara then followed Skarlet back to Capsule Corp, jittering with excitement.

When they made it back, Skarlet said to Akara, "Oh yeah I forgot! If we are turning you into a warrior, we should get you your own fighting outfit!"

Akara then remembered how she admired Skarlet's battle armor, and how much she wanted to look like that, and Akara jumped in excitement and said, "Yeah!"

Skarlet then led Akara to the armor lab, and Skarlet said, "I don't think Bulma will mind if we use her machine, she makes them really simple to operate, so we shouldn't have too much trouble."

Skarlet then turned the machine on, and started swiping through armor styles on the screen, showing each style to Akara.

Skarlet then swiped to a style that looked a little like her own, but it looked even sleeker than her's.

Akara then pointed at the suit of armor, and yelled, "That one!"

Skarlet then said "Okay, what color?"

Akara then looked at Skarlet's suit of armor hanging up on the wall, and pointed at her armor and said, "Same as yours."

Skarlet then smirked, and said, "You're already starting to follow in my footsteps huh? Okay, red and black it is."

Skarlet hit the start button, and then machine started to make the armor, but it was going to take 10 mins.

Skarlet then looked at how long it was going to take and she said, "I thought Bulma said that it takes a day to make armor! Why is it taking only ten minutes?!"

Akara then said, "Probably since I'm smaller than you, it takes less time to make."

Skarlet then said, "Alright that makes sense."

Then they kept having casual conversations until the armor was done.

Skarlet took the newly made armor out of the machine, and said, "Congratulations Akara, you now have your very own battle suit! Try it on, see how it looks."

Akara then took the armor and went into the bathroom to change.

When Akara came back out, she wore lighter-looking boots with the same color scheme as Skarlet, and her chest plate had the same body shape to it, but the shoulder pads weren't attached to the chestplate, the shoulder pads connected to the shoulder pieces by some kind of strong metal chain that seemed unbreakable, and the pads themselves were hanging on her shoulders and protected her arms from being cut off.

There was also another set of chains holding the pads still and not allowing them to flap around.

What Akara had for pants on the armor, was some baggy black gi pants with a red martial arts belt to complete the look.

Akara then said, "Do I look like a true warrior now?"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah you do, and I bet that you will eventually be the greatest warrior to have ever lived."

Akara then asked, "So are we going to train now?"

Skarlet nodded and then led Akara to the gravity room.

When they entered the room, Akara had an amazed look on her face as she saw how huge the gravity training room was.

Skarlet then said, "This is a room designed to speed up the strength gained from normal training."

Akara then said, "I want to get strong fast, turn it up to max!"

Skarlet said, "I won't turn it to max, because it will kill you, but I will gradually turn it up until you think it's the highest gravity setting you can handle."

Skarlet then started turning the gravity up, 10x gravity, Akara felt the difference, but then said, "I can handle more."

Skarlet then turned it up to 50x gravity, and Akara then said, "Better, but I feel that I can take double of this!"

Skarlet then said, "Okay, if you say so."

Skarlet then turned it up to 100x gravity, and Akara, to Skarlet's surprise, was standing her ground still, and Skarlet then said, "Well I'm going to be honest, I didn't think you could handle this, but it turns out that you are already stronger than I expected, good job."

Akara then smirked and Skarlet said, "First off! A Fighter isn't anything if they don't have a certain fighting style to follow. I will teach my style of fighting though since it's the only style I know well enough to teach. It's called the Shadow Demon Style."

Akara then said, "That sounds pretty cool, when do we start?"

Skarlet got into her signature fighting stance, which was the Shadow Demon's stance.

Skarlet then said, "We start now. First, get into this stance exactly, it makes it easier to use the moves I'm going to teach you."

Akara then stood next to Skarlet, and turned herself to the right, and looked to her left, making the body positioning correct.

Akara then looked at the way Skarlet's feet were placed, and put her left foot forward, and her right leg in the back, and leaned her weight a bit on the right leg.

Akara then looked at Skarlet's arms, and extended her left arm out to line her hand up with her left knee, and made a claw shape with her hand.

Akara then curved her right arm to her side, and she recognized that immediately as her backup attacking hand.

Skarlet then said, "Good, you have the stance, and from the looks of it, you have nearly already mastered it. Now for some simple attacks for the stance to be useful."

Skarlet then showed Akara her simple left jab punch, and Akara quickly learned that because it was a very simple technique.

Skarlet then showed some more simple punches that Akara learned, and mastered very quickly.

Skarlet then said, "Okay now I'll teach you a more advanced technique, I'll do it slowly, so you can see the steps easier.

After this we should go to bed though, it's getting late."

Akara then nodded, and Skarlet chose to teach her the spinning kick she uses so much.

Skarlet crouched down, and Akara followed, and then Skarlet showed the arm movement to charge up the spin, and Akara did that too.

Skarlet then used her flight while she slowly leapt into the air and spun around slowly and kicked the air, and landed back in the stance.

Akara then jumped into the air, and used her arms to spin, and then she kicked through the air quickly, making a whoosh noise with her foot, and then the momentum caused her to spin again, and she kicked twice, and then landed backwards, but while she was skidding across the floor, she slid herself to face forward again, and ended up in the stance.

Skarlet got out of her stance then, and was absolutely amazed with Akara on how she managed to perfectly do a double spin kick and landed it precisely.

Skarlet then said, "I think you will definitely become a better warrior than me in the future! You just mastered one of my complicated techniques on your first try!"

Akara then smiled from the compliment.

Skarlet then said, "Now we should go to bed, it's 10pm, it's even my bed time right now, so we definitely gotta go."

Akara then said, "Okay."

Then Skarlet got Akara her regular clothes, and Akara changed back in the bathroom, and then Skarlet did the same once Akara was out.

Then they both got into bed, and before they fell asleep, Akara asked, "You know back when you were rescuing me from that horrible base of bad people and your hair turned gold and red and a weird energy surrounded you?"

Skarlet then said, "You are asking what was it aren't you?"

Akara then said, "Yes."

Then Skarlet answered, "The form is called Super Saiyan Demon, and I have many more stronger forms than that I can use whenever I want. I don't know whether to call myself lucky or cursed, because I absorbed demonic energy one time I was in Hell, and I absorbed a large amount of it, but thankfully, I also absorbed a soul named Argos in the process, and normally someone would get killed from absorbing even a little bit of that energy, but Argos is the one who helps regulate the energy, and it makes me not explode into pieces. Absorbing that energy is also how I got this scar. There was a demon, who taught me how to use a sword better than I already was able to, but he was also defending the crystals that I absorbed energy from, so as punishment, he used his sword to cut me on the cheek, and it ended up scarring."

Akara was surprisingly still awake during that whole story, and she then said, "How I got my scar was by what you stopped from happening again. That man was not a real doctor, and I know that for sure because he is the reason I have the scar, he used that saw thing he was holding when you saw him, to cut my face for me not wanting to go outside of the base and kill innocent people."

Skarlet got a surprised look on her face after hearing that story, and she thought to herself, "My god, this kid has a more fucked up childhood than me."

Skarlet then said, "That's awful, maybe when you get strong enough, we'll both go back to that base, and make sure that the ones who ordered that man to treat you that way, are killed."

Akara then said, "That would be nice."

Then Akara dozed off into her sleep, and then Skarlet decided to sleep too.

End of Chapter 71

Thanks for reading chapter 71 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Hope you liked this chapter, however I don't think it topped the fight with Gemini, nor chapter 70. Also the reason I made Akara become a student of Skarlet, was to have a character, that could be a sequel's main character if I decide to end this story off badly. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	72. Chapter 72: Revenge Raid!

Welcome to the 72nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I really hope that I can make this chapter an exciting one, I have a plan on a really cool upcoming battle, but I'm not sure if I will get to it in this chapter. Anyway, let's see if this chapter plays out how I wanted it to.

Chapter 71 Recap:

Skarlet awoke the next morning with Akara staring Skarlet down as she woke up. It freaked Skarlet out for a moment, and then she found out that Akara was bored and wanted to go do something. Skarlet decided to take her to the park along with Bulma and Trunks. At first it was going great, until Akara started breaking equipment because she was too strong. Then Akara punched a kid out because he hit her first. Skarlet then made Akara exclusively play with Trunks, but eventually even that turned into a fight, so Skarlet took her home. On their way back, Akara then told Skarlet that she wanted to become Skarlet's student, and learn the Shadow Demon ways. Skarlet accepted, and they continued on to Capsule Corp. When they got their, Skarlet decided that she would make Akara her very own battle suit since she was going to be fighting from now on. Skarlet made the armor just like her own, except it was even sleeker because she found a newer model. Akara put it on, and it fit her perfectly. Then Skarlet took Akara to the gravity training room, and set the gravity to 100x gravity, which Akara was surprisingly able to handle. Skarlet then taught Akara her stance, simple attacks, and surprisingly, her spinning kick. Then they stopped the training until tomorrow because they needed to sleep.

Chapter 72:

Akara woke up before Skarlet the next morning, and she was unable to wake Skarlet up at all because she was a heavy sleeper.

Akara then thought to herself, "I guess I can start training while I wait for her to wake up, I don't think she would mind much."

Akara then hopped out of bed, loaded to the brim with excitement, and put her battle suit on.

When her armor was on, she then sprinted out of Skarlet's room, and into the gravity room.

Akara was surprised to find Vegeta in the training room at the time, and he was about to turn the gravity up to what he can handle, but stopped when he noticed Akara walk in.

Vegeta then yelled in shock, "Jesus, kid your going to get yourself killed walking in here like that!"

Vegeta then realized that he hasn't met this kid in his life, and then asked, "Wait, who are you? And how did you get passed security?"

Akara then said, "Sorry mister, I was going to go train while Skarlet was still sleeping so I can get stronger faster."

Vegeta then asked, "How do you know about Skarlet?"

Akara answered with, "I'm her student Akara, she's such a nice teacher, and she's a Saiyan like me!"

Vegeta then said, "So you're a Saiyan too? Wow it just seems like ever since The Tournament of Power, Saiyan numbers have been exploding."

Vegeta then asked another question, "You said you wanted to train right?"

Akara nodded, so Vegeta said next, "I can train you while Skarlet is still sleeping, we will do some strength training, would you like to try it?"

Akara nodded again, and Vegeta asked one final question, "How much gravity can you handle?"

Akara said, "100x gravity."

Then Vegeta went wide eyed and said, "That's the amount of gravity Kakarot used to get Super Saiyan. Man it seems like kids these days are all just getting free Super Saiyan hand outs."

Vegeta then turned the gravity up to 100x gravity, and then said, "My name is Vegeta by the way, I am the prince of all Saiyans as well."

Akara ten nodded showing that she understood, but she didn't fully get what most of that meant besides that his name was Vegeta.

Then they began to train in their strength, it was more for Akara though, since Vegeta could probably handle 1000x gravity.

A few hours later Akara got about 50x stronger already while Vegeta kept on pushing her farther than her limits were able to go.

Akara then asked, "Why do you keep telling me to do more? My body can barely move anymore, I'm too tired."

Vegeta then said, "Stop whining! If you say that you truly want to at least be as strong as Skarlet, then you need to push yourself harder than your body will let you! If your body can at least BARELY move, then you can still train!"

Akara then decided to suck it up, and push herself even harder, as sweat beaded on her forehead.

After a few more minutes, Vegeta was surprised to see Akara still pushing herself, and then Akara started yelling to push herself even further, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Akara's aura exploded around her, which she has never seen before in her life, it was purple-ish blue color, and it scared Akara, and made her fall over.

Vegeta then said, "That was great! You managed to use your aura! Try it again, except, use this stance."

Vegeta then shown Akara the charge up stance that he uses, which is where he clenched his fist in front of him, and then as he threw the same fist to his side, and his other fist was already on the other side, and he started yelling, "Haaaaaa..."

But Vegeta didn't use his full power because he would send Akara flying into a wall.

Akara then stood back up, and said, "I'll try."

Akara then clenched her fist in front of her, and then as she threw both fists at each of her sides, she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and her aura exploded around her again, but she wasn't scared this time, she was happy.

Vegeta then said, "Good, keep it going, let the energy flow through your entire body!"

Vegeta then thought to himself, "This reminds me of the time I first taught Trunks to use his ki."

Akara then yelled even louder, as a shockwave actually exploded from her, but it was a weak one that only managed to knock both Vegeta and Akara's water bottles over.

Vegeta then saw Akara's aura turn gold for a moment, and her hair turned gold too, but it then faded away, and then Akara was too tired to carry on, even if she pushed herself.

Vegeta then said, "Good, I'll let you have a break now, you've made good progress, and you should be proud of yourself!"

Akara then weakly smiled, and slowly walked over to grab her water bottle, and then exited the gravity chamber.

Vegeta then thought to himself, "Did I just see her almost obtain Super Saiyan already? Or was I seeing things?"

Vegeta stood there for a bit, wondering about what he just saw, and then he left the gravity room to go do his own thing.

A few hours later, it was 10am, and Skarlet finally woke up.

She looked to the place next to her in the bed, and found that Akara wasn't there, so she got up, and knew that she was probably going to train, so she put her battle suit on, and walked out of the room, and found Akara sitting against the wall drinking her water outside of the gravity room.

Skarlet then walked over to her, and asked, "What are you doing over here already?"

Akara then looked up at Skarlet, and said with such a cheerful voice, "I went to go train myself, and found Vegeta in there, so he taught me how to use ki, and I charged up for the very first time!"

Skarlet then got a surprised look on her face, and asked, "Did he push you too hard?"

Akara just shook her head and said, "He was actually pushing just hard enough, I didn't like it at first, but then it started making me feel very strong, and it felt great!"

Skarlet then asked, "Do you think you can go for another training session?"

Akara surprisingly said, "Sure."

So they both entered the gravity room again, and Skarlet set it back to 100x gravity, until Akara suddenly said, "Actually, 100x is feeling pretty light to me now, do you think we can do 120x?"

Skarlet was surprised by how strong she grew already, in only one day pretty much.

Skarlet then said, "Okay, training is all about pushing yourself farther beyond, so I guess we'll do that."

Skarlet then set it to 120x gravity.

Then Skarlet taught Akara more of her moves for a few hours, and at 1pm, they stopped to go eat lunch, and after that, Skarlet remembered that Akara could use ki now, so she asked Akara, "So since you can use ki now, do you think you want to learn how to use ki attacks?"

Akara the excitedly nodded, so Skarlet took her outside, and into the backyard where there were already some targets outside set up, and they were ki blast resistant.

Skarlet then said, "Okay so you remember the feeling you get through your whole body when you charge your energy?"

Akara then said, "I think so."

Skarlet then said, "Well think of the same feeling, but focus it all into your hand."

Akara then aimed her right hand at one of the targets, and closed her eyes tightly while she tried to push her energy to her hand.

At first nothing was happening except for Akara standing there looking silly, but then her hand sparked with purple-ish blue energy, and then it disappeared, and reappeared, and repeated about two more times, and then it formed a successful ki ball.

Skarlet then said, "Now that it's all focused in your hand, pushed that energy through, and out of your hand, and it should fire the blast."

Akara then said, "It's really hot."

Skarlet said, "You'll get used to it the more you do it."

Then Akara pushed the energy out of her hand, and then the blast launched at an extremely fast speed out of her palm, but it missed her target, and hit the ground just in front of the target, and made a small crater.

Skarlet then said, "Hopefully Bulma won't get mad for ruining her grass, anyway, that was a really fast blast, you might just end up stronger than me after all!"

Akara then smiled, and tried to fire another ki blast, but this time with her eyes open so she could aim.

Akara shot the targets head, and Skarlet said, "Well it seems you already got the hang of this. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were combat ready. Well actually, I'm pretty sure you could handle a weak opponent already."

Akara then gave Skarlet a look of happiness, and said, "You really think so?"

Skarlet said, "Yeah, in fact, how about we go and pay that base that screwed your life over so bad, a visit, and take out that guy who I hate, he is most definitely running the whole thing."

Akara thought about for a moment, and then said, "Yeah!"

Skarlet then said, "Then let's get going, we need to pick someone up first though, and they already said that they wanted to do it."

Akara then asked, "Who is it?"

Skarlet answered, "It's Vegeta, I told him that there was someone who is a prick to a lot of Saiyans and he said he'll do it almost immediately."

Skarlet then found Vegeta outside doing stretches, as if he already knew that they were going to ask him to come along now.

Skarlet walked up and said, "Hey Vegeta, are you ready to go and do that thing I asked you about after Bulma was kidnapped?"

Vegeta then nodded, and put his battle suit back on, and then they walked back to where they escaped from before.

When they reached the entrance, the gate was surprisingly still melted, and there were workers on it try to repair it still, until they spotted the group of three Saiyans, but they thought Vegeta was a human because he didn't have a tail.

The workers got down from their working places, and immediately rushed towards Akara since she looked the most vulnerable.

Skarlet then told Akara, "Don't forget your training, and if it gets bad, I'll save you, and if I'm occupied, Vegeta will save you."

Akara then took a deep breath, and then nodded.

The first attacker approached Akara, and she got into the Shadow Demon stance, which made the attacker give her a strange look, because he remembered her from back when she was still a prisoner.

Akara then ran at the guy, and pulled one of the newer moves Skarlet taught her, which was where she jumped up onto his knee, and then ran up his body, and kicked him in the jaw, and then she did a backflip off of him while kicking him backwards.

That move immediately knocked him out.

Akara didn't stop there though, she then walked up to the unconscious guy on the ground, and looked at the other future attackers, and as she stared at them, she kicked the guy's face to the side hard, that it snapped his neck.

Akara had now taken her first life.

Vegeta was standing in the background, with a tear of pride running down his face while saying, "She got her revenge in the exact way I would have."

Skarlet then asked Akara, "Do you want me to take care of the rest?"

Akara nodded since she didn't care much anymore, she got to kill one at least, and it was one of the ones who were responsible for her torture sessions too.

Skarlet then stepped in front of Akara, and aimed her right hand at the rest of the workers, and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!"

Then a red ball of energy charged in her hand, and exploded into a beam that vaporized the rest of the attackers.

Then the beam disappeared, and the gate's repairs have been reset as well, since she re-melted the almost repaired gate.

Skarlet then said, "Alright, let's get moving, we need to take this gang out."

Everyone then nodded, and they walked into the base to go destroy the rest of the gang.

End of Chapter 72

Thanks for reading the 72nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sadly I didn't get to write the part that I wanted in this chapter, but the lead up events are almost there, the moment I'm trying to make will either be in the next chapter, or the one after that. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	73. Chapter 73: A Battle of Redemption

Welcome to the 73rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I have a great idea for this chapter, and I may end up also putting in my great idea for the fight that is about to go down. Anyway, here is the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 72 Recap:

Akara woke up earlier than Skarlet the next morning, and decided to go training by herself. But when she got to the gravity room, Vegeta was already in there, and he offered to train Akara to develop her strength. Akara accepted, and they began to train, and when Akara was getting tired, Vegeta pushed her harder, and Akara eventually unlocked her aura, and ki abilities. Vegeta then taught her how to charge up, and while Akara was powering up, Vegeta noticed that her hair and aura went golden for a moment, but then it returned to normal. Vegeta knew in that moment, Akara almost achieved Super Saiyan already, even though she was training for about a full day. Vegeta decided to end the session there, but after a few hours after the session, Skarlet woke up, and trained Akara some new moves, and after they ate lunch, Skarlet brought Akara outside to learn how to fire ki blasts, which Akara learned pretty quickly. Skarlet then decided Akara was ready to come with her to raid the base she rescued her from not so long ago. Skarlet also brought Vegeta along in case anything went wrong. They then approached the gate, which was still under repairs from before when Skarlet blew it open. Akara then got to kill the man who sent her to the torture that she went through, and allowed Skarlet to wipe out the rest of the guys with a "Skarlet Buster". Then they proceeded deeper into the base.

Chapter 73:

Skarlet, Vegeta, and Skarlet's student Akara, were all walking down the long road that eventually reached the very center of the base, which Skarlet thinks Escario is hiding.

Akara then asked, "How much farther do we have to walk? My feet are tired."

Vegeta then asked, "Can't you fly?"

Then Akara said, "That's possible?!"

Then Vegeta face palmed regretting not teaching her that while he could have.

Skarlet then heard some distant footsteps ahead, and said, "I heard a group of people ahead, prepare for a fight."

Everyone then looked forward, ready to take down the enemy.

Then about three guards in what looked like reinforced armor approached and when they spotted them, one of them asked another, "Hey isn't that the same two Saiyans that escaped the base just a few days ago?"

Then another said, "Yeah, but who's the other guy, he doesn't look like a Saiyan to me."

Vegeta then pointed to the guy who said that he didn't look like a Saiyan, and said, "You! I'm going to choose you as my opponent since you actually think that I'm not a Saiyan, when I'm their literal prince!"

The guard that Vegeta chose him, and was now shaking a bit when he saw Vegeta's intense eyes that burned with hatred.

Skarlet then walked a little closer to one of the other guards, and said, "You'll fight me."

The guard didn't seem that scared because Skarlet usually had a gentle look on her face, unless someone pisses her off or she is getting the crap kicked out of her, or etc.

Akara then walked up to the final guard that was left, and she even gave him a martial arts bow, by putting her fist and palm together, and bowing.

Akara then said, "I look forward to our battle."

Vegeta then rolled his eyes and said, "You're being too nice with these guys Akara, they literally want to kill you!"

Akara then looked up at the guard who then said, "Weren't you a prisoner here at one point? hah! That will make this easy!"

The guard then pointed a pistol at her chest, and fired.

Skarlet looked really worried when she saw this, but then she saw the bullet drop onto the ground, completely crushed.

Akara's body armor had literally crushed the bullet, and saved Akara.

Akara then looked at the guard again, and then charged at him while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then Akara jumped into the air, and spun around and punched the guard in the face, which broke his nose, and the shockwave of the punch caused his brain to make him fall unconscious.

Akara didn't hold any aggression to this guard though, so she left him alive.

Skarlet was the next to take her guard out, she teleported directly in front of him, and he wasn't ready for that, so then Skarlet did a cool spinning move while on the ground still, and stopped in a very stable-looking stance, and backhand punched the guard in the face just barely light enough, to only blow his brain up and not make anything else explode to avoid traumatizing Akara.

But then Vegeta completely ruined Skarlet's efforts when he just flew at full speed at the guard, and heavily palm struck the guard in the chest, and the shockwave of the strike cause the guard's whole upper body explode and blood splattered everywhere.

Some blood even got on Akara which made it even worse for her.

Skarlet then said, "Well I tried to make this a less little traumatizing for you Akara, but when you're as strong as us, this is how battle usually goes. The sooner you can accept it, the less it will hurt you in the future."

Akara then slowly nodded, as she watched the blood slowly reach her feet.

Skarlet then said, "Let's get moving again." and everyone else agreed, and they were now almost at the center of the base.

As they approached the gate, Skarlet noticed that there were mechs defending the gates, and she told Akara, "Stay out of sight, these guys might need a strength that you don't yet possess to take down."

Akara then nodded, and found a little hole in a building that she could fit into, and crawled into it.

Skarlet and Vegeta then approached the mechs that guarded the building.

Then they used some kind of loud speaker from their mechs to say, "You are the Saiyan that destroyed many employees of our organization, as punishment, we will eradicate you!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Try me."

The mech on the right then stomped his way over to Skarlet, and it towered over her.

The guy in the mech then said, "Your termination starts now!"

Skarlet then said, "Well hurry the hell up, I don't have all day!"

The mech then brought his right arm upwards, and then slammed it down onto Skarlet, but Skarlet stopped the mech's fist with her hand, and was now trying to push it back.

Meanwhile Vegeta just decided to not toy with his opponent, and he fired a fully charged Galick Gun through the cockpit, and killed his opponent.

Skarlet then realized she wasn't moving the mech's fist at all, and she said, "Wow, you're a little tougher than I expected you to be, but not to worry..."

Skarlet then began yelling while under the mech's fist, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then her red and golden ki spiraled around her, and her hair went gold and red, and her eyes bright red.

She was now in Super Saiyan Demon.

The guy in the mech then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?! IT'S NOT SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!!"

Skarlet then smirked, and said, "Correct it's not Super Saiyan, it is much stronger than that, unless you count my own Super Saiyan forms, this form, is Super Saiyan Demon!"

Skarlet then got a better grip on the mech's fist, and then ripped the mech's whole arm off.

Skarlet then said, "Say goodnight!"

Then she jumped directly at the cockpit, and smashed her fist so hard into the cockpit, that the metal covering the pilot collapsed in on itself and it crushed the pilot inside.

The mech then crashed to the ground, and Skarlet landed down on the ground with ease, and powered back down to her normal state.

Akara then crawled back out of her hiding place, and asked, "Are they gone?"

Skarlet then said, "Yep, now let's go."

Skarlet then punched the gate down, and they all walked into the building that surprisingly had no guards.

Then Skarlet found a door that said, "Executive's Office" on the door, so Skarlet kicked it down and Skarlet's suspicions were finally confirmed, but not in the way she wanted it, as Escario was literally on the other side of the door, and he grabbed Skarlet by the neck immediately and asked, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you take out my state-of-the-art mechs, and then literally waltz right up to my door?"

Skarlet wasn't able to answer though because she was being choked out.

Akara then kicked Escario in the shin while yelling, "LET SKARLET GO!!!!!!!"

Escario didn't expect for Akara's kick to actually hurt though, and he ended up letting go of Skarlet, allowing her to punch Escario in the face, and the force behind Skarlet's punch sent him through the wall of his office.

Escario then coughed a few times, and then said, "I see that you didn't slack off while you had that little break since the Six Decendants of Ares."

Skarlet then asked, "And what kind of a Saiyan would I be if I did?"

Escario then stood up again and said, "Why don't we take this fight to a more appropriate battlefield? This place is a little...restricting."

Skarlet then nodded, and Skarlet grabbed Akara by the hand, and flew up while punching a hole through many levels of the building, until they reached the outside.

Vegeta followed through, and then Escario did as well, and then they flew off in the direction of a desert wasteland, much like the battlefield from before with the Six Decendants of Ares.

Skarlet landed on the ground, and then let go of Akara, and told her, "Whatever you do, don't interfere with this fight. This is my fight, and even if I look like I'm dieing, don't do anything, if I'm too weak to fight this guy alone, I wouldn't be able to live with myself anyway."

Akara then nodded, even though this was very hard for Akara to accept.

Vegeta overheard the whole thing, so he also agreed to stay out of it, and guard Akara if Escario tries anything.

Skarlet then turned to face Escario, and said, "If we are going to fight, I'm setting only one ground rule, none of that absorbing crap that you do, if you ended up absorbing anyone's energy, Vegeta here will kill you, or I will if it wasn't me who gets absorbed."

Escario then said, "I guess that's fair, and now that the rules are set, let's get this battle going."

Skarlet nodded, and got into an agile-looking stance.

Skarlet then said, "Akara, don't take not participating in this fight as a sign to take a break, use this opportunity to learn techniques, watch what I do, and you will learn even more of the Shadow Demon Style."

Akara then said, "Right!"

Escario said, "Oh you have a style name, that's cute."

Skarlet was already pissed off with Escario enough though, so she just bolted straight at him, and punched him in the face, and then she spun around and jumped to deliver a spinning kick to the back of his head.

Akara was watching in awe, she was about to finally see her master fight at her full potential.

Escario stumbled forward, and then turned around to face Skarlet while he had a very angry scowl on his face.

Skarlet then got into a faint charge up stance, and immediately, she reached the level of Super Saiyan Demon.

Escario did the same except he only went to regular Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then said, "So I guess we're doing this in stages?"

Escario replied, "I guess we are."

End of Chapter 73

Thanks for reading chapter 73 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I didn't get to add my cool idea to the fight yet sadly, but I'm pretty sure it will definitely be the next chapter, and it will be an extremely epic moment in the story. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	74. Chapter 74: Technique Beyond the Gods!

Welcome to the 74th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The epic battle is about to explode into a full on battle to the death, and surprisingly, Escario is gonna fight it fair and square. Here comes the epic battle!

Chapter 73 Recap:

Skarlet, Akara, and Vegeta has now made their way into the base, and while they walked to the center, they had a few battles and then they reached the final gate, that was guarded with mechs. Skarlet told Akara to hide while Vegeta and her take the mech out. Vegeta didn't play around with his mech though, he blasted the pilot and killed the mech immediately. Meanwhile Skarlet was nearly crushed by her's, but she then went Super Saiyan Demon, and ripped the mech's arm off, and punched the cockpit so hard that it crushed the pilot. Akara then came out of her hiding place, and they walked in the building, and after a bit of searching Skarlet found Escario's office. But what Skarlet didn't expect was to be choked out the second she kicked the door opened, but Akara rescued her by shin kicking Escario, and then Skarlet punched him around his office a bit, until Escario proposed that he wanted to go to an actual battlefield. Skarlet accepted, and they flew to a desert wasteland, and Skarlet told Akara that she was not allowed to intervene in the fight at all, and neither was Vegeta. Then Skarlet said that Escario wasn't allowed to use his energy stealing technique at all, and he agreed to it. Skarlet then started off the fight on the offensive, and then after hitting Escario a few times, she went Super Saiyan Demon, and Escario went Super Saiyan.

Chapter 74:

Skarlet instantly powered up to Super Saiyan Demon while barely even trying, and the same went for Escario except he went Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then started the fight off again, and she teleported in front in him, and as Escario tried to punch her for going directly in front of him, Skarlet teleported behind him, and then Escario tried to punch her again by spinning around and throwing a heavy right punch.

But then Skarlet teleported again, but this time, as she reappeared behind him again, she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!" and fired a quickly charged beam at Escario, and it blew up on contact, sending him crashing to the ground.

Escario then tried to get back up, but Skarlet teleported directly above him, and punched him back into the ground as hard as she could, making a small crater because she wasn't that much power yet.

Skarlet then punched him again and again, until Escario finally found an opening, and punched Skarlet off of him.

Skarlet went flying into the air, and she was about to land on her head, but she did a backflip before she hit the ground, and landed on the ground with only a bit of dirt on her cheek.

Skarlet then decided it was time to heat this battle up again, Skarlet got into a little bit of a more serious charge up stance, and yelled, "HAAA!!!!!"

Her aura exploded around her again, and swirled a little quicker and red electricity sparked around her.

Her hair was also a little more spiked up than usual.

Skarlet then said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 2."

Escario then got into his half-assed charge up stance, and yelled, "HAAA!!!!!" and then his hair spiked up a bit more and his eyes gleamed a brighter teal, as his aura exploded around him and blue electricity sparked around him.

Skarlet knew this was his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Skarlet finally wasn't the one to start the fight off this time, as she got punched directly in the mouth, and after she staggered back, she spat some blood out, and then Skarlet said, "You're going to pay for that." she used a very low and angry voice while she said that too, making Escario feel a little unnerved.

Skarlet took the advantage of this moment to gut punch Escario so hard, that he staggered backwards while gagging, and Skarlet didn't stop there, she teleported right beside him, and then kneed him in the stomach with all of her might, sending him flying into the sky.

Skarlet then teleported above him, and slammed him back down with both arms, and after he crashed into the ground making a body-sized crater, Skarlet pointed her hand at him and charged up a blue-ish green blast, and yelled, "MYSTIC BARRAGE BOMBER!!!!!!"

The blast then fired out multiple of the same blasts out of her one hand, and they hit Escario, and they all separated into the many other ki blasts that blew Escario up.

After the smoke cleared, Skarlet was already back down on the ground, and Escario got back up, with many bruises on his body now.

Escario then said, "If you really think you can win this fight...YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!!!!!!"

Escario then got into a charge up stance that looked like he was going to his full power.

Skarlet then got into her full power charge up stance, and they both yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura spiraled into the heavens and slowly turned blue.

Escario was also trying his best to achieve his highest power level, and his aura had already exploded into a blue color.

Akara was watching in amazement as she watched Skarlet go to a god form, with it spiraling with blue and red ki.

Skarlet's Power was now shaking the ground, and creating shockwaves that made both Vegeta and Akara take cover in a nearby crevasse.

Skarlet's Aura then turned bright blue and red, and her hair spiked up a little more than her Super Saiyan Demon.

Then her hair turned Bright blue and red too, and red electricity was sparking around her.

Her eyes then gleamed bright red, and then her transformation was complete, and she was at full power.

Skarlet was then surprised to see that Escario had reached the level of Super Saiyan Blue 2 also.

Skarlet then remembered that he didn't just steal her power, but he also stole her family's power, so that makes sense.

Escario then said, "Now the real fight begins."

Skarlet said, "Indeed it does."

Skarlet then rushed at Escario and tried to punch him in the face, but her fist was grabbed, and then Escario tried to counter by punching Skarlet, but she grabbed his fist, and then they were locked together, and it was now a power struggle to knock one of them off balance.

They both started yelling as they pushed harder and harder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then both of their feet smashed through the ground, and they were still going.

Then the ground started to crack under the pressure of the two powers that were colliding into eachother, and eventually, the ground shattered and formed a crater that they were now pushing eachother in.

Skarlet was pushing with all of her might, but it didn't seem like Escario was budging at all, and Skarlet was slowly getting tired, so she didn't know if she could keep this up.

The crater grew bigger and bigger as the battle raged on though, and Akara kept on getting more and more amazed.

But then Skarlet got to tired to keep pushing, and she ended up losing her balance for just a moment, and then Escario used that moment to full power punch Skarlet extremely hard in the chest.

The punch made a shockwave on Skarlet's body, as it actually cracked her chest plate, and then Skarlet got sent flying through four rocks, and the fifth one she got stuck in from her body smashing a bit through it and stopping.

Akara then yelled, "NOOOOO!!!!!!" as Escario flew at a fast speed at Skarlet while she was stuck in the rock, and then he punched Skarlet in the face, and then he landed, and then he started laying down a punch barrage, with every single punch being fully powered and targeting her head.

Akara was about to run out to save Skarlet, but Vegeta grabbed her before she got too far, and said, "Don't intervene, that's what she said, so now you just gotta have faith in her!"

Meanwhile Skarlet was still being punched in the head over and over, as she was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

Escario the yelled while he still kept punching, "WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?! LOST THE WILL TO FIGHT?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet lost her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form, and went back to her normal state, and Escario stopped punching since he thought he had won.

Akara was on the brink of crying over what just happened, but then something started to happen, Skarlet's hair seemed to float up a bit, but not like as if she had Super Saiyan, it was different.

Skarlet eyes were closed so nobody could see if that was changing.

Escario then turned around to see that Skarlet now has a very bright blue border of energy around her whole body and her hair.

Then out of nowhere, a very bright blue beam exploded from Skarlet's body, and shot into the sky and simultaneously shattered the rock Skarlet was trapped in.

Vegeta then went wide eyed and said, "Is it possible...has she achieved the technique Kakarot has from the Tournament of Power?!"

The beam disappeared, and revealed that Skarlet was standing by herself now, but she still had her back hunched over while her head hung low.

Skarlet now had a strange aura surrounding her too, it was a very bright blue aura that had trails of energy floating upwards in it, and the aura emitted an intense heat.

Skarlet then slowly stood up straight, and raised her head up.

Escario then asked, "Awww, did I make you upset?" he teased.

But Skarlet wasn't listening, mainly because her mind wasn't thinking of anything at all.

Skarlet then finally opened her eyes to reveal that they were now silver instead of red. Vegeta then gasped in shock, and said, "She has really done it! She has obtained the technique beyond gods! Ultra Instinct!"

Akara then looked back at the fight and saw Skarlet slowly walking towards Escario without even taking a stance at all.

Escario then said, "Okay enough games!" and he threw a punch at Skarlet, only to have it be dodged by Skarlet with zero effort.

Escario then unleashed his barrage of punches again, but Skarlet was dodging each and every single punch that was thrown, and she hadn't used any effort yet.

Skarlet then hit him in the gut, making him throw up blood from how hard she hit him, and then Escario fired a ki wave at Skarlet, only to have it easily backhanded away from her, and it flying into the background and making a massive explosion.

Skarlet then kept staring at Escario with the terrifying, emotionless eyes that only could belong to someone who had Ultra Instinct.

Skarlet still wasn't even using a stance, and from the looks on how well she was doing, she didn't need to.

Escario was now pissed off, so he started firing off multiple ki blasts over and over, creating a barrage, and Skarlet decided to toy with him, and she quickly retreated way far back so she could have more fun dodging his attacks.

Skarlet then saw the barrage of ki blasts incoming, and she seemed to find a certain direction to walk in that avoided every ki blast while she just simply slowly walked to a different spot.

Escario was now livid, and a vein had popped out of his forehead he was so mad, so he aimed both of his hands at Skarlet, and charged a ki Wave fully, and fired it, making a massive beam rocket towards her while it vaporized the ground across where it travelled.

Skarlet then suddenly teleported directly above Escario, and the spun around and kicked his head into the ground, stopping his ki wave at the same time.

Escario then got back up, and yelled, "HOW!!!!! HOW ARE YOU SO FAST ALL OF A SUDDEN!!!!!!"

Skarlet wasn't able to answer though, because the Ultra Instinct caused her to have no unnecessary thoughts.

Skarlet then seemed to charge right past Escario and end in a punching pose, but then about twenty bright blue lights sparkled on Escario, and then about twenty noises that sounded like extremely powerful punches went off, and Escario's face looked like he was screaming, but there was no sound coming from him.

Escario then snapped out of whatever he was trapped in, and staggered around in pain, and then yelled, "HOW DID YOU DELIVER TWENTY PUNCHES THAT FAST!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet turned to him, and then she seemed to get surrounded by a bright white light.

Escario's face then got filled with rage as he yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU TRANSFORM ON ME AGAIN!!!!!!! NEVEEEERRR!!!!!!"

But as he threw a punch at Skarlet, she suddenly appeared behind him without even making it look like she teleported.

Vegeta then saw the white light surrounding Skarlet, and he said, "There is no way that she already mastered that technique! There's just no way!"

The light surrounding Skarlet then faded away, and it revealed that Skarlet now had silver hair in the same hair style as before along with the same aura.

Vegeta then yelled, "I CALL HACKS!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then turned her head slightly to look at Escario while her back was turned.

Skarlet then was suddenly able to speak, "The real fight...IT STARTS NOW!!!!!!"

Skarlet then added even more power to her Mastered Ultra Instinct technique, which made her emit a large amount of heat, and a shockwave that blew up the nearby mountains.

Skarlet then pointed at Escario, and did the "Come at me" taunt.

End of Chapter 74

Thanks for reading chapter 74 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. If anyone is wondering, the Ultra Instinct for Skarlet was the cool idea I was talking about in a earlier chapters, and now it finally exists within the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	75. Chapter 75: Skarlet the Heroic Warrior!

Welcome to the 75th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. It is about time for Skarlet to unleash full Ultra Instinct potential in order to punish Escario for stealing her power, and making her train so hard to just get back to the same place she was before. Anyway, here goes the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 74 Recap:

Skarlet was in her Super Saiyan Demon form, as she started the fight off on the offensive, beating the crap out of Escario, who was in Super Saiyan. Skarlet then went up to Super Saiyan Demon 2, and beat Escario around some more. Escario followed that up by going Super Saiyan 2. Skarlet then decided to just go all out, and went Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, and Escario went Super Saiyan Blue 2. They were now fighting at each other's maximum powers, and it seemed as if they were doing equal damage to eachother. Both Escario and Skarlet then got into a lock clash, which made them push at eachother with all of their might, and slowly destroying the ground beneath them with the amount of power being unleashed. Skarlet then ran out of energy, and Escario ended up knocking her off balance. Escario then took the advantage of this, and punched Skarlet extremely hard in the chest, cracking her armor, and sending her through four rocks and getting her stuck in the fifth. While Skarlet was stuck, Escario then started punching Skarlet in the head extremely fast, and then Skarlet seemed to eventually die from head trauma. While Escario was celebrating, Skarlet's body got surrounded with a very bright blue energy, and then, a bright blue beam shot out of Skarlet's body, erasing the rock she was stuck in, and when the beam disappeared, Skarlet was standing there, hunched over with her head hanging low with a strange aura on her that emitted a great heat. Skarlet then stood up straight and opened her eyes and stared at Escario with silver eyes. It was then revealed that Skarlet had finally achieved Ultra Instinct, the technique beyond gods. Skarlet then dodged a full barrage of punches, and then beat the crap out of Escario. Escario then started firing blasts at Skarlet, and she started to toy with him, and flew a great distance from him, and started to charge at him again while dodging every blast he fired at her with ease. Escario then fired a massive ki wave at Skarlet, and made her teleport for once, which she ended up kicking him into the ground anyway. Escario then got really mad, but Skarlet ended up punching Escario twenty times so quickly, that it only looked like she charged passed him and tapped him, until the punches came into effect. Escario then got extremely pissed off, and he tried to punch Skarlet again, but she ended up appeared behind him using Ultra Instinct. Skarlet then transformed her Ultra Instinct into her Mastered Ultra Instinct, and her hair turned silver. Skarlet then taunted Escario, and the fight was about to begin.

Chapter 75:

Skarlet continued to stare at Escario with her chilling silver eyes, and Escario tried to punch Skarlet again, but this time instead of just dodging, she bent backwards and dodged the punch, and then planted her hands into the ground, and kicked Escario up into the sky with both legs, and then after Skarlet landed the handstand flip, she teleported up to where Escario was in the sky, and then punched Escario and flew past him, and then she seemed to charge past Escario 50 times while punching him, but then 1000 blue lights flashed all over Escario's body, and then the punches together sounded like a nuclear detonation, and Escario screamed in perpetual agony, "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then finished off her hyper combo by slamming Escario down to the ground, and then half way down, Skarlet teleported to him, and hit him in the gut with her knee, and then she slammed him to the ground again.

Skarlet then teleported down on the ground where he was going to land, and she held her fist in the air, and then Escario fell onto her fist, hitting him in the ribs, and breaking about two of them.

Escario screamed again, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then made it worse for him by twisting her fist in his broken ribs, and then she slammed him to the ground while he held his ribs in pain while he was actually crying a bit out of pain.

Skarlet then said, "This pain you feel, this is almost the amount I felt when you defeated me that one time."

Escario then looked at her and asked, "Is this some kind of revenge mission or something?"

Then Skarlet smirked and said, "Revenge? Maybe, but I'm mostly here to punish you for what you did to my student over there."

Skarlet then pointed to Akara, and Escario grinned, and said, "Well now she has drawn her last breath!"

Escario then teleported from the place where he was laying down, to standing up in another far off location with an already charged up blast.

Skarlet then yelled, "YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!!!!!!"

Escario then fired the massive blast in the direction of Akara as she screamed in terror.

Skarlet teleported right in front of Akara, and said, "Don't worry Akara, I won't let any harm come to you for as long as I live!"

Akara then looked up at Skarlet and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Skarlet turned her head to look at Akara, and said, "I don't just mean it, I'm making it an oath to you."

The blast then finally reached Skarlet, and she backhand slapped the blast, and it flew off course directly into a mountain, completely annialating it.

Escario then powered down to Super Saiyan Blue because he ran out of the energy for Super Saiyan Blue 2, and he said, "No...I put so much energy into that blast."

Skarlet then charged at Escario at light speed, and as she was about to smash Escario in the ribs, she yelled, "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO HURT MY STUDENT!!!!!!!!"

Then her punch completely shattered his rib cage.

Escario then got launched into a rock and busted right through, and smashed into about 15 more rocks, and then got stuck in the 16th.

Skarlet then landed right in front of Escario, and then crouched and charged up an uppercut, and then yelled, "THIS ONE IS FOR MY FAMILY!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then smashed his jaw with her fist, breaking his jaw, and sending him far into the sky.

Skarlet then teleported onto him, and slammed him back to the ground, and then charged up a Skarlet Buster that swirled with red and silver ki as he fell.

Skarlet yelled, "AND THE LEAST OF MY WORRIES!!!!!! THIS ONE IS FOR MYSELF!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then the silver and red beam exploded from her palm, and hit Escario and dragged him downwards at an insane rate of speed.

Then the beam smashed him into the ground, and the beam exploded, making a mushroom cloud explosion, and a shockwave that ripped the terrain apart and it almost was too much for the crevasse Akara and Vegeta was in, unleashed and destroyed about half of the desert.

Skarlet then landed on the ground, and found Escario, still alive, and in obvious pure agony, and he was for sure going to die.

Skarlet looked down at him while he weakly said, "So...this is the pain I brought...so many...people...I must have been...such a scumbag."

Skarlet then said, "Indeed you were, now die like one!"

Skarlet then charged another blast, and then blew his head off, Escario was now finally dead, and Skarlet avenged her lost power, and Akara's parents.

Skarlet's hair then floated back down and looked like the normal shape, and then the silver faded to red, and Skarlet eyes returned to red as well.

Then her aura dissappeared, and she was back in her normal state.

Skarlet then heard Akara yelling, "YOU DID IT SKARLET!!!!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!!!!!"

Skarlet then got tackled by Akara who rushed in at an incredible speed.

Skarlet then crashed onto the ground with Akara on top of her smiling the biggest she has ever since Skarlet rescued her.

Skarlet then returned the smile, and said, "It seems that we both got our revenge today."

Akara then asked, "But why was everyone else's revenge happening before you listed your revenge? You were doing all of the work, so why weren't you the first on your list?"

Skarlet then said, "Because as a hero, my responsibility is to put everyone else besides me first, and if I can, then I will take care myself."

Akara then said, "That sounds like a sad, but also nice life."

Skarlet then replied, "That is exactly what it is, sad but nice."

Skarlet then said, "But at least I didn't get myself killed yet, so I'll keep protecting people for as long as I live."

Akara then said, "I'm glad you're my mentor, and not some scumbag like Escario."

Skarlet then got up, and grabbed Akara by the hand and said, "And I'm glad that you see it that way. Now, let's get back home, it's getting late."

Skarlet then looked at the setting sun.

Vegeta then stepped out of the crevasse, and then they all flew off back to Capsule Corp.

When they got back to Capsule Corp, Skarlet, Akara, and Vegeta walked in the front door to Bulma saying, "Where the hell were you guys?! I thought you were killed or something! Why did you leave the house without telling me?!"

Vegeta then walked towards Bulma and said, "We were avenging Akara's parents, and we succeeded, so tell me, are we bad people now?"

Bulma then said, "Wait, so who died?"

Skarlet said, "Escario was the one who died, I'll tell you the full story in the living room."

Skarlet then led Bulma into the living room, and they sat down and Akara sat next to Skarlet, and Skarlet then began telling the story of how she killed Escario.

Bulma went wide eyed at the part where Skarlet went Ultra Instinct, and was even more surprised when she heard that Skarlet got to Mastered Ultra Instinct.

After the story, Akara had already passed out, so Skarlet picked her up, and carried her into bed, and Skarlet then changed into her pajamas, and then went to sleep next to Akara.

The next morning, Skarlet woke up and Akara was gone again, so Skarlet got into her battle suit again, and tied her sword to her right hip, and made it hang slightly behind her.

Skarlet then remembered that Akara doesn't have a sword, and immediately snuck outside and went out to find a sword that was Akara's size.

Skarlet was browsing a bunch of different swords, and many reminded her of opponents she fought that used swords, and anyone who asked why Skarlet was wearing her armor, she just answered with, "Cosplay." and she received a few dirty looks, but at least no one found out she's a super-warrior from another universe.

Skarlet then found a short katana blade, and decided to buy it, and gave the cashier the zeni, and then hurried back home before anyone asked her about her armor again.

Skarlet then entered the door of Capsule Corp, and hid the new katana behind her back, and under her cape.

Skarlet then entered the gravity room, where she knew she would find Akara since she was obsessed with getting stronger.

What Skarlet didn't expect, is to see her training perfectly fine on 200x gravity.

Skarlet then said, "Hey Akara, I brought you something, it will complete your whole Shadow Demon set, if you want it."

Akara then immediately stood up, and asked, "What is it?"

Skarlet revealed the small katana blade that she hid, and when Akara grabbed it, it was the perfect size for her.

Akara then didn't know how to tie it, so Skarlet did for her just the one time, while teaching her how to do it herself for next time.

Akara then even put the katana behind her right hip, just like Skarlet, and Akara then asked, "Will I ever get a cape that looks like yours?"

Skarlet said, "That depends if someone gives you one or you make or buy one yourself, I only have one because it used to be my father's when he used to go to wars with his legendary sword fighting skills, and he wanted me to have it, and carry on his legacy as the Scarlet Bladesman, except I guess now the title would be the Scarlet Bladeswoman now."

Akara then nodded in understanding, and then Skarlet said, "We should start learning some sword moves now, don't you think so?"

Akara said, "Yeah, I wanna be able to carry this thing around knowing that I know how to use it."

Skarlet then said, "Very well, let's start with how I draw my blade since you seem to want to use the exact same style anyway."

Akara then nodded, and watched Skarlet intensely.

Skarlet then drew her blade with her right hand while holding the sword upside down, and then she flipped it around to hold it upright, and then she got into an agile sword fighting stance.

Akara then followed, and managed to do it perfectly the first time, and Skarlet finally decided that Akara was an even quicker learner than Skarlet, and could probably imitate, or even steal someone's technique, from just getting a glimpse of it.

Skarlet then said, "Now we will learn the simple strikes."

Akara then nodded, and they continued to train until the sun started setting, and then they prepared for bed, and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 75

Thanks for reading chapter 75 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and how I am slowly changing Skarlet into a heroic type, rather than in the beginning, where she was a literal mercenary. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	76. Chapter 76: Akara’s Sudden Golden Glow!

Welcome to the 76th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm not sure what else to say here so enjoy this useless dialogue, along with this new chapter.

Chapter 75 Recap:

Skarlet was still in her Mastered Ultra Instinct form, and she had literally no chance of losing this battle against Escario because of it. Escario was trying and trying to hit Skarlet out of desperation, but no hits of his were connecting, and Skarlet then unleashed a devastating combo that launched him into the sky, and hitting him at insane speeds, and then slamming him back to the ground while dealing massive damage as he fell. Skarlet then said her reason on why she is using an overkill amount of power, and she revealed that she was doing this mostly for Akara, since Escario was the one who murdered her parents. Escario then teleported far away from Skarlet, and fired a fully charged ki blast at Akara, which then Skarlet teleported in front of Akara, and made the promise that she would never let anything hurt Akara, for as long as she lived. Then Skarlet deflected Escario's blast with ease, and Escario lost his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. Skarlet then launched herself at Escario at light speed, along with a pinch that shattered his whole rib cage. Skarlet then uppercut him into the sky after that, and then after that, she slammed him back to the ground, and then fired a "Skarlet Buster" That was filled with the Mastered Ultra Instinct's Power, and it eviserated Escario with ease, finally earning Skarlet's long awaited revenge, and her family's, and most importantly, Akara's. After the fight, Skarlet lost her Mastered Ultra Instinct form, and then after they traded a few words, they then flew back to Capsule Corp. They told what happened to Bulma, and then went to sleep. The next day, Skarlet woke up to Akara already training again, so Skarlet snuck out and went shopping for a new sword for Akara. Skarlet found the perfect sword, and bought it, and hurried back before Akara noticed Skarlet was gone. Skarlet then got back to the gravity room, and presented the small katana to Akara, and she loved it. Skarlet then started teaching her all about how to use a sword properly all day, and then they went to bed.

Chapter 76:

Skarlet woke up, with Akara still asleep next to her for once, and she was so shocked that she even looked at the clock, and it was her regular wake up time, which was 8am.

Skarlet decided that Akara must be tired from the training they did the last day, so she left Akara alone to rest.

Skarlet then got out of bed, and put on her casual clothing, and walked out of her room and into the living room, only to find a tall, green man in the living room.

Skarlet then jumped in shock and yelled, "ALIEN!!!!!"

She almost ran away, until the green man said, "That's pretty rude, you don't care much for manners in Universe 11 do you?"

Skarlet then calmed down, and said, "Am I so famous in Universe 11 that other universes have heard of me?"

The green man then face palmed and said, "No! I recognized you from the Tournament of Power! How did you get here anyway?"

Bulma then made herself noticed by everyone when she said suddenly, "Didn't you pay attention at all when Whis said she was going to live in our Universe now because she lost the Tournament to Goku?"

The green man then said, "Must have slipped my mind..."

The green man then looked back at Skarlet and continued, "My name is Piccolo, we didn't meet because I was defeated by someone who looked very similar to you, but male, very early into the Tournament."

Skarlet then said, "You must be talking about my brother Aikan, he is an assassin, but I'm guessing since you're still alive, he went easy on you, I'm Skarlet by the way."

Piccolo then went wide eyed, and said to himself, "He was going easy on me?"

Piccolo then stood up, and slowly walked out of the house, and he never came back.

Skarlet then asked Bulma, "Did I say something hurtful?"

Bulma then shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it, he gets that way when he hears that someone went easy on him and defeated him, he is probably headed off to a desert to go train by himself again."

Skarlet then gave an understanding look, and then said, "Well I'm gonna go wake up Akara so we can get back to training, I don't want her to slack off too much."

Bulma then said, "Aren't you tired?"

Skarlet then turned back around and said, "Yeah kind of, but I can deal with it."

Bulma then said, "Why not drink some coffee, it's already made, and on the kitchen counter."

Skarlet then walked into the kitchen, and found a pot filled with a nearly black, brown liquid, and Skarlet sniffed it, and gagged and said, "I guess this is coffee."

Skarlet found a mug nearby, and poured herself a cup, and took a tiny sip to test its taste, and then spat it out, as she accidentally dropped her mug while yelling, "IT TASTES LIKE PISS!!!!!!"

The mug then smashed on the floor, and Bulma walked up behind Skarlet in surprise, and asked, "Not much of a coffee person are you?"

Skarlet then shook her head after having that experience, and then Skarlet said, "Now to go wake up Akara."

Bulma then let her pass, and she was now left with the mess Skarlet made by accident.

Skarlet then kicked her room's door open while yelling, "ARE YOU READY TO GET TRAINING?!?!?!?!"

Akara then jumped out of bed so fast, that Skarlet thought she almost gave her a heart attack.

Akara then took a few deep breaths, and said, "Please don't wake me up like that again, but yes I want to go training."

Skarlet finally noticed how quickly Akara's speech pattern was maturing, and decided to shrug it off since if anything, it's a good thing.

Skarlet then put her battle suit back on, and Akara did the same, and then they walked outside.

Skarlet then turned to Akara and said, "You are getting pretty good at fighting, and now that you're a bit stronger, I want to test that strength for myself! Today's training session will be a sparring match with me Akara! Are you ready to throwdown?"

Skarlet then got into her Shadow Demon stance, and Akara then said, "I'll try my best!"

Akara then got into her Shadow Demon stance, and they began the stare down that would decide who would get the first strike in.

However Skarlet was going easy on her, so she wasn't going to attack first.

Akara then saw a small opening to attack, and charged at Skarlet while going decently fast.

Skarlet then noticed that she was unable to block Akara's strike, and then Akara reeled her arm back, and punched Skarlet's ribs.

But Skarlet didn't feel anything at all, so Skarlet got out of her combat stance, and asked, "Are you pulling punches on me? I said hit me, not hurt my feelings."

Akara then said, "I'm sorry, it's just really hard to hit someone that I care about, it feels wrong."

Skarlet knew the feeling she was going through, and told Akara, "I know that it hurts to hurt someone you care about, but sometimes, people that you care about can also eventually become your enemies, for example, what if an enemy used some sort of brainwash move on me, and turned me evil, would you pull any punches then?"

Akara then shook her head, and then Skarlet said, "Then just imagine that I have been brainwashed, and the only way to save me, is to defeat me in combat."

Akara then nodded with an unsure smile, and then she walked back to the starting point of the battle.

Skarlet got back into her Shadow Demon stance, and put on a really menacing scowl, to add extra effect to what she just said.

Akara then got into her stance, and had her eyes closed for some time, and then she took a deep breath, and reopened them with a determined look.

Skarlet now even had chills running down her spine, because Akara was giving her a look of a person who had killing intent.

Skarlet then said hesitantly, "B-Begin!"

Akara immediately charged toward the same spot as last time while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Akara then slammed her fist into Skarlet's ribs, and Skarlet felt a sharp pain run through her whole body as she fell to the ground.

Akara didn't stop there though, she then punched Skarlet in the head, and sent her sliding a small distance across the ground.

Skarlet then yelled, "GREAT!!!!!! KEEP IT GOING!!!!"

Skarlet then stood up, and then immediately got punched in the gut, and it actually knocked the wind out of Skarlet for a moment.

Skarlet then found a place where she could counter, and she kicked Akara into the air while the kick forced her do a bunch of flips to disorient her.

Then while Skarlet had her flying in the air, she punched Akara in the chest, but not at full power, and sent her flying back to the ground, and made her tumble on the ground to a stop.

Akara didn't seem to be moving for a while, so then Skarlet began to get a little worried she hit her too hard.

Skarlet then walked up to her, and Akara then grinned, and snapped her eyes open, as she quickly sprung to her feet, and punched Skarlet in the face while making her fall to the ground.

Skarlet then said, "That was pretty good, it reminded me of one of my enemies that I faced before."

Skarlet was referencing Kulaniir at the time, but it didn't matter much as Akara jumped onto Skarlet while punching a furious barrage of punches at Skarlet's face.

Skarlet then grabbed one of Akara's fists, and Akara freaked out and stopped punching to try to pry Skarlet's hand off of her fist.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Rookie mistake."

Then Skarlet threw Akara down to the ground again, which pissed Akara off.

Skarlet then stood back up, and flew back to gain some distance.

But then Skarlet saw Akara stand up while staggering a bit, with bruises on her face, and marks on her armor.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "She is like a completly different kid from the one I saved in Escario's gang base."

Skarlet then saw Akara get into a charge up stance, and start yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Akara's purple-Blue Aura then exploded around her, and Skarlet finally noticed how pissed off she looked.

Akara then kept on screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" and then her aura sparked with gold for a moment, and Skarlet finally knew what was happening, so she let Akara continue.

Akara's aura then slowly turned into gold, and her hair spiked up a little as she kept yelling, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Akara's hair then flashed gold, and went back to red.

Skarlet then decided to give Akara a little bit of energy since Skarlet was able to feel the conflict in Akara, so she helped her out.

Akara's aura then shot into the sky in a pillar of golden light, much like Skarlet's way of transforming.

When the pillar of light disappeared, it was revealed that Akara had golden hair, and teal eyes, along with a powerful golden aura.

Skarlet gave Akara a proud look for her accomplishment of becoming a Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then quickly powered up to Super Saiyan Demon, and they both stood in a stance that didn't have a style.

Akara started off the fight again, when she charged forward at Skarlet with immense speed, and headbutt Skarlet's chest, as Skarlet was sent flying backwards.

Skarlet then quickly recovered from the impact, and did a backflip to plant her feet into the ground, to slide to a stop, ripping the grass out of the ground with her feet.

Akara then pointed her hand at Skarlet, and started charging a ki wave that had an immense amount of power packed into it.

Skarlet then quickly aimed her hand at Akara, and started charging a Skarlet Buster.

Akara then yelled, "HAAAAA!!!!!"

Then a golden beam fired from her hand, and Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!" and then the two beams collided, and made a shockwave that ripped most of the grass out of the ground, and damaged the borders of sidewalks.

Obviously Skarlet's Beam was winning though, but just before Skarlet hit Akara with the beam, she detonated her blast, making Akara's blast blow up too.

The shockwave knocked Akara to the ground, but Skarlet knew that if it was a fair fight, Akara would have won that one.

Skarlet then walked over to Akara after the smoke cleared, and said, "Amazing! You surpassed my expectations today Akara! And for a reward, I'll buy, or take you to anything you wish!"

Akara then slowly opened her eyes as she phased out of her rage, and asked, "Why are you in Super Saiyan Demon?"

Skarlet then said, "Because I needed to while you were fighting me."

Akara then noticed a bang of her's that was in her vision, and saw that it was golden.

Akara then asked, "AM I IN SUPER SAIYAN?!?!?!"

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Yep, I pissed you off while we trained, and I guess I triggered it."

Akara then ran out of the amount of energy needed for Super Saiyan, and went back to her normal state.

Skarlet then said while going back down to her normal state, "Remember the feeling of that form, it will help for the next time you want to go Super Saiyan."

Akara then nodded, and slowly got up.

Skarlet then asked, "So what would you like to get as a reward?"

Akara then said, "I think I'd like another training session, I want to have enough energy for that form for next time."

Skarlet then asked, "Are you sure? Because I will literally get you anything else that you could possibly want."

Akara then said, "Yeah I'm sure."

Skarlet was then surprised by how fast Akara was becoming like herself.

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Okay, training session it is."

Akara then smiled with pure happiness, and ran back to the training room with Skarlet.

Then Skarlet decided that it was time to turn up the gravity again judging by her strength, she turned it up to 250x gravity, and the room lit up bright red, and Akara asked, "What is going on?"

Skarlet then said, "This is just something that happens for a warning about the huge amount of gravity pressure in the room, it's nothing for us to worry about though."

Akara then nodded, and Skarlet said, "I think it's time to teach you how to fly, since you weren't able to the last time I checked."

Akara then said, "I'm still not able to."

Skarlet then said, "You'll quickly learn this if you figured out your ki blasts so fast."

Skarlet then said, "First, use your energy to sort of create a flow of energy around your body that pushes you in a direction, in this case, you want to go up."

Akara then closed her eyes and focused, and then started to follow what Skarlet told her, and she began to slowly rise off the ground.

Skarlet then smirked, but didn't say anything to let her keep her focus.

Akara then began to float higher and higher, and she opened her eyes once she accidentally banged her head on the ceiling, which was about 50 meters in the air.

Akara then looked down while trying to maintain her focus, and then saw how far Skarlet was, and then she realized she was flying.

Akara said, "Look Skarlet I'm flying!"

Skarlet then said, "I knew it would be quick for that lesson, you already knew how your energy worked, so I just told you how to re-focus it!"

Akara then lost her focus in her excitement, and fell pretty fast towards the ground because of the gravity being amplified.

Skarlet then teleported to where she was going to land, and caught her before she hit the ground.

Skarlet then said, "There is a reason why I said 'focus'."

Akara then said back, "I know, but it was too exciting to see myself that high up for the first time in my life without using a tall object to stand on."

Skarlet then placed her back on the ground, and Skarlet said, "I think that it's time for the group combat test for you, basically I'm going to activate these drones, and your job is to take out every single one before they zap you."

Akara then asked, "Does the zap hurt?"

Then Skarlet made a wide eyed look with a smile on her face while saying, "Oh yeah they sure do."

Akara then yelled, "WHAT?!?!"

But before Skarlet answered anything, she yelled, "BEGIN!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet hit the start button, and the drones came flying out of multiple holes in the walls.

Akara then got into the Shadow Demon stance, and made herself hover in the air at the same level as the drones so she could hit them easier.

Skarlet then said, "Good luck!"

Then the drones started to approach Akara while a small rod on the front of them sparked with electricity.

End of Chapter 76

Thanks for reading the 76th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked this chapter even though it was all a bunch of training sessions for Akara. The reason why I keep making these kinds of chapters though, is because I'm trying to make Akara a good enough Fighter for an upcoming fight that I have planned. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	77. Chapter 77: Breaking The Ice

Welcome to the 77th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I was sick, and I am planning to add the Broly movie into my story soon, or now, I watched the movie finally so now I possibly won't fuck it up. Anyway enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 76 Recap:

Skarlet woke up before Akara the next morning, so she decided to enter the living room, but to her surprise there was a green man in the living who she soon found out was Piccolo. They then started having a conversation that started with how the hell did she not notice him at the Tournament of Power, and then it went back to more casual things. Bulma then introduced Skarlet to coffee, which Skarlet didn't like at all, so Skarlet decided to continue staying awake with her Saiyan Adrenaline. Akara then woke up, and Skarlet decided that it was time that Akara learned what it truly meant to fight, partially. Skarlet took Akara outside, and then told her that they were going to spar for the very first time. Akara accepted, but when they started, Akara was pulling her punches on Skarlet. Skarlet then asked Akara why she was doing that, and she revealed that she didn't like hurting her hero of her life. Skarlet then told her some information that helped Akara imagine her as a bad person, and then Akara seemed to change into a whole other person. Akara was slamming Skarlet to the ground with ease, and eventually, Skarlet pissed Akara off with a dirty move, so then Akara started powering up, and she eventually became a Super Saiyan. Skarlet then went Super Saiyan Demon to somewhat even the odds. Then Akara fired a beam of high power at Skarlet, which Skarlet countered with her signature Skarlet Buster. The two beams exploded, and the shockwave knocked Akara unconscious for a moment, and she fell out of Super Saiyan. Akara then woke up, and was told she went Super Saiyan, and as a reward, she wanted a training session, so Skarlet brought her to the gravity room, and set it to an even higher gravity, and taught Akara how to fly, along with drones that were about to zap the shit out of Akara.

Chapter 77:

One of the drones slowly hovered towards Akara with electricity pulsing from its prod.

Skarlet then yelled, "BEGIN!!!!!!!!" and the drones began approaching Akara even faster now.

Akara then closed her eyes tightly for a moment in fear, and then she realized that she was strong now, so then she reopened her eyes, and saw one drone really close to her, so she slammed her right fist directly through the center of it, destroying it.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I should have probably deployed the reinforced ones this time...oh well."

Akara then proceeded to wipe out every single drone with ease, and then the training session was over since Skarlet couldn't really think of anything else to do anyway.

As they exited the gravity room, Akara noticed a thoughtful look on Skarlet's face and asked, "What are you thinking about Skarlet?"

Skarlet then looked down at Akara, and said, "Oh! I was just thinking about a cool concept that I am still working on."

Akara then asked, "What is it about?"

Then Skarlet answered, "Well I don't have a name for it yet, but I'm thinking of recruiting a force of strong fighters and teaching them my moves like I have done to you, and then I make the uniforms like our armor, but it doesn't have to be armor, you know?"

Akara then said, "That is a cool idea, so does that mean I'm a part of that team you are thinking about?"

Skarlet then replied, "Yep, you are the very first member of my team, which also means that you, are my second in command after we get our next few members whoever they may be. Also, I've been working on a cool-ish pose, usually to show off my sword, or make my speeches ultra-dramatic, how does it look?"

Skarlet then turned her back to Akara, and then pointed her right fist to the ceiling, and extended her fore finger on that hand, and as she extended the finger, she turned her head to look at Akara over her shoulder.

Akara then said, "A little flashy, but I think it might look cool if it's used at the right times."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks, I've been working hard on trying to make that look not-so-stupid."

Akara then smiled, but then both Skarlet and Akara got worried looks when the whole building shook.

Skarlet then said, "Let's go check it out, see if anyone is in trouble."

Akara then nodded, and they both sprinted off to where they could feel two intensely growing power levels.

The power levels led Skarlet and Akara to an unknown part of Capsule Corp to Skarlet and Akara, which had a luxurious atmosphere in it, along with an ocean view with an island in the distance.

Skarlet was confused at the moment, until she heard a scream that was unable to determine who it belonged to yet, "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then saw the ocean view turn into a potential tsunami was the water was being tossed around by two massive clashing powers that exploded over the ocean.

Skarlet then spotted Bulma just relaxing under an umbrella, and ran up to her and asked, "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?!"

Bulma then giggled a bit and said, "Oh this? This is just when they spar, it's their personal training ground so they don't end up blowing up half of the city in the process. You and Akara might need to use this spot next too if you keep your powers rising."

Beerus then finally made himself noticed along with Whis who said, "I'll say, Skarlet your power is really absurd, some would say it is already past my level."

Skarlet then went wide eyed and bowed her head to Beerus as she said, "Sorry Lord Beerus! But to be fair, you mostly lay around, making you allowing people like me grow stronger than you!"

Argos then said, "I'll say." making Skarlet strain to hold her laughter in.

Beerus then waved his hand at Skarlet and said, "It's okay, but next time lay off the 'I lay around a lot' part, it gets on my nerves."

Skarlet then took a deep breath, and then saw another clash of power, and then she remembered to ask, "Oh yeah, who are these two people fighting right now?"

Bulma then laughed and said, "Don't you ever remember your opponent's power?! It's Goku and Vegeta having a little sparring match!"

Skarlet then went wide eyed now that she knew that even her eyes were not able to keep up with their speed.

Goku then rushed at Vegeta with incredible speed while he was in his Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegeta was in the Blue form too, and Goku threw heavy punch at Vegeta, but he blocked it, making yet another powerful shockwave.

Bulma then got a call on her watch-like device that said that her son Trunks was calling.

Bulma answered the call, and said, "Hey Trunks, how is everything?"

Trunks then got a worried look on his face as he told Bulma, "Yeah, about that mom, I went to your lab, and found that someone had stolen the six dragon balls that you were saving up, along with the dragon radar."

Bulma then got an upset look on her face, and said, "Do you know who could have done that?!"

Trunks then replied, "From the looks of it, the people who took your dragon balls were people who wore armor like dad's back in the day."

Vegeta finally finished his sparring match, and looked at Bulma's call and saw the picture Trunks posted in the call and said, "What's the Frieza Force doing in MY home?!"

Bulma then said, "Well I guess that answers the question of WHO it was."

Goku then landed down and Bulma told Goku everything that has happened.

Goku then said, "Well that's pretty awful Bulma, I'll go and get them back for you, including the seventh one, you can count on me!"

Bulma then said, "Thanks Goku, the last one is in the frozen continent, so it will be cold, but I got jackets for anyone wanting to go with you."

Vegeta then gave a small laugh and said, "Well I guess since we know where they are headed, I guess I can help out."

Bulma then handed Vegeta a green winter coat, and Goku a blue one.

Bulma then pulled out a red jacket and said, "This is the last jacket so, who wants to go with them?"

Beerus then said, "I'm not much of a fan of the cold."

Whis then said, "I won't need a jacket, I'm an angel race remember?"

Skarlet then stood up from the chair she found while she listened to the conversation, and said, "I'll go, but what do I do with Akara here." She said while motioning to Akara.

Bulma then handed Skarlet her coat, and said, "Just leave Akara in Beerus's care, that's what I'm doing with my baby Bulla."

Skarlet then went wide eyed on the idea to leave Akara with Beerus, the destroyer.

Skarlet then realized that she didn't have much options, so Skarlet eventually said, "Yeah okay."

Then Skarlet turned to Akara, and said, "Okay Akara, while I'm gone, Beerus will be taking care of you, so whatever you do, don't piss him off unless you like blown up Earth better than Earth being intact."

Akara then nodded, and with that, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, and Skarlet, all loaded up in a medium sized flying vehicle, and Bulma was piloting it.

As they took off, Beerus awoke from his mini-nap, and realized he was surrounded by kids and yelled at Bulma and the others, "I'M A DESTROYER NOT A BABYSITTER!!!!!!!!"

But Bulma didn't stop the aircraft, they just took off towards the frozen continent, where the seventh dragon ball would be found, along with the Frieza Force members who stole Bulma's set of six dragon balls.

While they were flying there, Goku asked Bulma, "Hey Bulma, why were you gathering the dragon balls in the first place? What I mean to ask is, what are you trying to wish for?"

Bulma then told Goku that she wanted to look younger, and how she couldn't look too young because people will notice.

Skarlet was snickering in the background, but Bulma couldn't hear her over Goku full blown laughing.

Bulma then got pissed and accelerated the aircraft to make Goku lose balance and crash into the luggage in the back.

Goku then said, "Ow, I deserved that one."

Vegeta sneered and said, "You sure did."

Then they continued on towards the frozen continent.

Once they finally made it, Skarlet was the first to leave the ship because she was sick of being cramped up in it for an hour.

Skarlet looked down and saw white stuff all over the ground, so she picked it up, and it was cold but soft.

Goku then exited the ship, wearing his blue winter jacket now while handing Skarlet her's to put on.

Skarlet then asked after getting her jacket on, "What is all of this white powdery stuff all over the ground, I've never seen anything like it."

Goku then got a look of amazement when he heard her question and asked back, "You've NEVER seen snow in your whole life?! Man your life WAS rough if you never got to play in the snow in your childhood!"

Skarlet now knew what the powder was from Goku's little freak out session, and while she was happy about the new discovery, she felt something hit the back of her head so hard that she stumbled forward a bit.

Skarlet then turned around as she felt the snow melt in her hair, and saw Goku forming snow into a ball.

Skarlet then picked up some snow and followed what Goku was doing, and then she ended up making her's faster, so she full power threw the snowball at Goku's face, making him fall backwards while laughing.

Vegeta then said, "Stop that you idiots! Don't you remember that we are in a place among enemies here?"

Skarlet then gave an embarassed look and said, "Oh yeah sorry about that! I got a little excited with my first time seeing snow."

Skarlet then got back into seriousness mode.

Skarlet then felt a rumbling in the ground, and then saw a ship hover up off the ground from behind a rock, and it looked like a UFO type of ship.

But before Skarlet could point it out to anyone, it started to take off at a really fast speed.

Skarlet then quickly aimed her hand at the ship, and fired a slightly powerful ki blast at the ship, making it crash to the ground.

Vegeta then said, "I was about to do that too you know?"

Skarlet just rolled her eyes, and they all flew off towards where the ship crashed.

End of Chapter 77

Thanks for reading the 77th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I really wanted to make this a 3000 word chapter, but I didn't want to use up too much story so then the chapters wouldn't last very long. Anyway, I hope you liked the start of the Broly movie in my story, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	78. Chapter 78: Broly The Enraged Saiyan

Welcome to the 78th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you are all excited for the Broly fight coming up in this chapter, I hope I can make it last long enough so it can be as awesome as possible. Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter.

Chapter 77 Recap:

Skarlet and Akara finished up their training session rather quickly, and then Skarlet decided to tell Akara her new idea she was thinking about. Skarlet's idea was to create an ultimate team of fighters that all wore colors like Skarlet and Akara, Skarlet also shown Akara her new pose she would use before fights or at other times it could be used. Akara approved, and then Skarlet revealed that she would add Akara to the very same team that she was thinking about. Then Skarlet and Akara walked outside to find that Goku and Vegeta were sparring in a much larger area than Skarlet's training area, so they were obviously amazed. But then Bulma found out her dragon balls were stolen by the Frieza Force, and Skarlet, Vegeta, and Goku were put up to the task to go find them, along with the seventh dragon ball. They all grabbed winter jackets, and they left Akara and Bulla in the care of Lord Beerus. When they got to the frozen continent, Skarlet finally got to experience snow for the first time in her whole life, and she enjoyed it. Goku then started a small snowball fight with Skarlet, but it didn't last long, since the Frieza Force ship was spotted, and Skarlet then shot it down and they headed over to investigate.

Chapter 78:

Skarlet fired a red ki blast at the small aircraft that was shaped like a UFO, and it exploded on contact, and the ship came plummeting back down to the ground about 100 meters away from the group of Saiyans.

Skarlet then flew off towards the downed ship along with Goku and Vegeta.

Skarlet landed at the ship first, and yelled, "WHOEVER IS IN THERE COME OUT WITH THE DRAGON BALLS OR I WILL MELT THIS SHIP TO MOLTEN METAL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta then landed next to Skarlet and said, "Come on, that's not how you scare them..."

Vegeta then smirked and picked up the ship with ease, and started to shake them around while saying, "...this is how you scare them!"

Goku then planted his face on the wind shield of the ship and saw the two crew men inside, and Goku said, "Yep! There are people in this ship! Keep it going Vegeta!"

Skarlet didn't do much else besides sit down on a lump of snow on the ground while she watched the show with a smirk.

Then all of a sudden, Skarlet saw the clouds in the sky suddenly disperse, and then a rumbling noise filled the air.

Vegeta then put down the ship, and the crew members escaped the ship and ran for their lives, but no one chased him because they saw a bigger threat coming in now.

Skarlet watched on as a massive, UFO shaped ship hovered down from the heavens and descend onto the ground in front of them, which startled Skarlet on how accurate they have managed to land.

Then a door opened on the massive ship, and a metal path stretched out of the doorway, along with about ten soldiers that looked to be quite capable.

The soldiers then stood in formation, as if awaiting someone higher in rank.

Then Skarlet looked to the opened door, and saw someone she thought she would never see again, it was Frieza, and he was already in his Final Form.

Skarlet then jumped onto her feet, and said, "Hey Frieza! Did you come for a rematch or something?! I'll kick your ass again if you want!"

Frieza didn't answer her though, he just kept walking down the metal path as his eyebrow twiched in anger from Skarlet's cockiness.

Skarlet then saw two other people walk out of the ship, and it soon was revealed to Skarlet that it was two Saiyans, one with white hair, and he looked very old, along with another who had black hair, that was long, and he looked pretty young.

They both had quite a lot of scars though, and it reminded Skarlet of herself a bit.

Frieza and his two new Saiyans finally stood before Goku, Vegeta, and Skarlet, and then Frieza spoke up, "Hello Monkeys! I'm going to introduce you to your opponents..."

Frieza then turned as if he was revealing the two already seen Saiyans, and then Frieza pointed at Broly and said, "This one is Broly, he was rescued by my men on planet Vampa, a rather repugnant planet if I do say so myself."

Frieza then pointed at the old man and said, "And this is Broly's father Paragus, he is the one who raised Broly to the absolute death machine that stands before you."

Skarlet then noticed that Broly was looking a little more pissed off than before already.

Frieza then also noticed how pissed off Broly was, so he said, "It appears that Broly is no longer able to wait, you may give the order Paragus."

Paragus then nodded, and then he waved a hand at Vegeta, and yelled, "GO CLAIM OUR REVENGE BROLY!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet got pushed back a bit by a shockwave of Power as Broly started to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

A green-ish white aura exploded around Broly, and then Frieza got out of the way as Broly charged forward, and directly at Vegeta.

Broly started off the fight with a heavy right punch while he charged forward, Vegeta blocked this hit, but it was still carrying Vegeta back with Broly's fist.

Vegeta then planted his feet on the ground to try to stop moving, but the momentum was too much, and his feet wouldn't stop sliding through the snow.

But then Vegeta smirked, and then did a backflip off of Broly's arms, and then kicked him straight in the jaw.

Broly went flying upwards, and then he stopped himself only to get hit in the stomach with Vegeta's fist.

Broly then let out another enraged scream, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" and then he punched Vegeta even harder to the ground, and Vegeta had no choice but to do a flip and land on his feet and crack the ground beneath him.

Vegeta then stood up and said, "This stupid thing is getting in the way!"

Vegeta then ripped off the green jacket he was wearing, and revealed his blue, white and gold battle suit.

Vegeta then said, "You are a worthy opponent Broly, but..."

Vegeta then got into a charge up stance, and yelled, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

A golden energy aura exploded from Vegeta's body, and turned his hair gold, and his eyes teal.

Vegeta was now in Super Saiyan.

Vegeta then finished his sentence, "...you are facing the Super Saiyan among Super Saiyans."

Vegeta then pointed at himself with his thumb and smirked.

Broly then charged at Vegeta while yelling in rage still, "RAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" and he tried to punch Vegeta further into the ice, but Vegeta turned his body only a little and dodged Broly's punch, making him punch the ice with a crash.

Vegeta then placed his right hand on Broly's chest, and almost immediately fired a Big Bang Attack, blowing off his armor on the top.

Broly then staggered back a bit, and said, "Thanks..."

Then Vegeta raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Then Broly finished, "...It was getting in the way!"

Broly then charged at Vegeta again, but this time he faked a left punch, and then slammed Vegeta in the face with a right punch, sending him flying into a mountain and as Vegeta crashed into the mountain side, Broly appeared where Vegeta was stuck, and then drove his fist into Vegeta's stomach while the mountain shattered behind Vegeta, so then Broly kept pushing and then he ended up punching Vegeta through a whole mountain.

Vegeta then released himself from Broly's fist, and flew upwards as a fiery aura started to surround him.

Vegeta then came to a stop and his hair turned from gold to green, and then eventually to red along with his eyes.

Vegeta had now finally hit Super Saiyan God for the very first time.

Vegeta then dodged an incoming punch coming from Broly, and then did a front flip and heel dropped Broly to the ground.

Then Vegeta aimed a hand at Broly, and started to charge up a blast, but then Skarlet teleported to Vegeta, and grabbed the hand with the blast in it, and said, "It's my turn Vegeta, leave him to me."

Vegeta then powered back down to his normal state and said, "You always stop me at the best part!"

Vegeta then flew back down to the ground as Skarlet teleported in front of Broly and said, "I'm your opponent now! Fight me with everything you got, I won't accept any holding back!"

Skarlet then took her winter coat off so she could fight at her full potential, and then Broly reeled back his fist and threw a right punch at Skarlet, only to have it grabbed by Skarlet without her even trying.

Skarlet then said, "Try harder!" and then Skarlet kicked him into a glacier in the distance.

Broly then yelled in rage again, "RAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" and the glacier exploded from the amount of power being released.

Broly now had a green aura around him, and Paragus was yelling, "BROLY THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!! I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK!!!!!!!"

Broly wasn't listening though, he was already too pissed off with Skarlet being so cocky with him.

Paragus then attempted to pull out the remote that activated a powerful shock collar that was on Broly, but to Paragus's fear, the remote wasn't their.

Paragus then collapsed to the ground, and said, "I'm so sorry Lord Frieza, we may be all dead now that I have lost my remote."

Frieza then got a bit of a worried look on his face after hearing he no longer had control over Broly, but he didn't over react yet.

Meanwhile Broly charged directly at Skarlet while yelling, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He then connected a powerful punch to Skarlet's face, and it sent Skarlet to the ground, and she slid a good distance from where she stood.

Skarlet then got back up, and said, "That packed quite a bit of power, I might not have to go easy on you after all!"

Broly then continued to scream in rage, "RAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"

Then Broly threw a punch with his left hand, but Skarlet grabbed it as it made a loud bang noise, along with a shockwave that cracked the ice beneath them.

Skarlet's hair then spiked up a tiny bit, and then Skarlet yelled, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

While still holding Broly's fist, as her red and gold aura exploded from her body and began spiraling, along with her hair turning gold and red too, and her eyes gleamed a brighter red.

Broly then staggered back a bit in what looked like fear to Skarlet, so she rushed forward a bit, and then unleashed five high speed palm strikes to Broly's whole torso.

Skarlet then backed away, and turned her back to Broly, and raised her fist into the air while Broly seemed to be immobilized.

Skarlet then looked over her shoulder and extended her fore finger, completing her pose, and as she did that, five explosive noises came from Broly's body, and he collapsed to the ground in pain.

Skarlet then got back into a serious fighting stance since she could sense that Broly isn't anywhere near finished yet.

Broly then staggered back to his feet, and Skarlet didn't even give him a chance to attack back, she launched at Broly at an intense speed, and delivered a flying kick to Broly's chest, making him go flying at a intense speed as well while Skarlet kept pushing him with her foot through five glaciers.

Skarlet then jumped up over top the sixth glacier Broly was stuck in, and pointed her right hand below her at the glacier and charged up a red and gold spiraling blast.

Then she charged it to full power, and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!" as it exploded from her palm and spiraled in gold and red as it crushed the glacier below and pushed Broly into the frigid sea below the glacier.

Skarlet then stopped the blast after she pushed him to the ocean floor, and Goku yelled, "I WANTED A TURN TOO SKARLET!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then said, "Sorry, I got carried away!"

But then Skarlet felt a rise in power, and she realized she could keep her promise after all.

The oceans started to turn to whirlpools in the area where Skarlet pushed Broly into, and the ground rumbled with intense power.

Then Skarlet could see a bright green light start to glow brighter and brighter.

Then Broly emerged from the water while yelling in rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" as his green aura exploded from his body in a pillar of green light which made Skarlet struggle to stay in one place.

Skarlet then powered down from Super Saiyan Demon, and tagged out with Goku to let him have a turn, and Skarlet sat down in a place that was out of the way, but she was still able to watch the fight.

Broly then stopped charging up, and his power seemed to be on a whole other level from before, and it made Skarlet want to steal Goku's turn to see just how much power he had now, but she stood her ground, and let Goku do his thing.

Broly slowly lowered himself to the ground, and then Goku said, "Hey Broly, I'm gonna fight you now okay? Don't hold back on me either okay? I want you to give me your all!"

Goku then got into his Turtle Hermit stance, and Broly seemed to imitate what Goku was doing.

Skarlet noticed this and thought to herself, "HE'S LEARNING?!?!?!"

End of Chapter 78

Thanks for reading chapter 78 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked the start to the Broly fight in my story, and I think if I keep this good writing style I got going, this fight will only get better and better. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chilling chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	79. Chapter 79: Fire from Ice!

Welcome to the 79th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once more I don't really know what to say, so enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 78 Recap:

Skarlet, along with Goku and Vegeta, went to go investigate the Frieza Force ship they shot down, and found two men in their that have also stolen Bulma's dragon balls. Skarlet threatened to melt them down to molten bits, and Vegeta shook them around by shaking the ship, and Goku menacingly stared at them from the windshield of the ship. Then Frieza's ship landed down on the ground in front of the three Saiyans. The door opened, and out came Frieza and two Saiyans, along with a grand entrance of elite troops. Frieza then introduced one of them as Paragus, and the other who was their opponent, Broly. Broly then went into a fit of rage when he saw Vegeta, and started attacking him first, but Vegeta was able to defend against him easily, he only went Super Saiyan, and then eventually Super Saiyan God. Vegeta was then about to kill Broly, but Skarlet interrupted him and said that it's her turn, so Skarlet took her winter coat off, and battled against Broly, but she only used Super Saiyan Demon. Broly then finally made Skarlet use her new martial arts technique, she palm struck Broly in the chest five times, and then triggered the impacts by finishing with her new pose. Broly then got back up, and Skarlet delivered a flying kick to Broly's chest, causing him to go flying through five glaciers, and he got stuck in the sixth one. Skarlet used this moment to her advantage, and fired a Skarlet Buster at him while he was stuck, sending him under the frigid waters along with melting the glacier like butter. But Broly didn't finish there, he then powered up even further, and bursted our of the water in an even deeper green aura. Skarlet then tagged out with Goku, and Goku got into his Turtle Hermit stance, which Broly seemed to copy, and that is when Skarlet figures out that Broly was learning while he fought to make himself stronger.

Chapter 79:

Skarlet thought to herself, "HE'S LEARNING?!?!?!" As Broly copied Goku's stance.

Broly then landed down on the ground while Goku stood across an icy lake from him.

Then they started to charge at each other using their flight ability, and they clashed their fists in the middle of the lake, causing a shockwave to shatter the lake and force everyone on the lake to either fly or swim.

Skarlet chose to fly since she wasn't much of a fan of being wet and cold.

Goku then re-emerged from the clash, and immediately yelled, "HAAAAA!!!!!!!" as he instantly turned Super Saiyan with the golden aura exploding from his body.

Broly didn't seemed phased by the sudden transformation though, he just came charging at Goku again while yelling in rage, "RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Broly threw a punch at Goku, but only to have it be blocked by Goku, and then Broly got countered when Goku threw Broly over his own body.

Broly fell to the ground with a crash, as the ice beneath them cracked.

Skarlet followed them as they moved to multiple locations of the frozen continent, and kept pushing eachother to fight harder and harder.

Goku then finally landed a blow on Broly's face, making him stagger back and rub his face in pain.

Goku then smirked as he began powering up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Goku's hair then turned green, and then it returned to its normal shape from base form, and then his hair turned red, same with his eyes.

Then a fiery orange aura surrounded him, and now Goku was in Super Saiyan God.

Broly got pissed off by how much power Goku was using, and started to yell while powering up, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Broly's aura then turned to an even darker green, and he seemed to be at his limit, so Broly charged at Goku again, only to have his punch countered again, and he got slammed into the ice again.

Broly then quickly got up with a smirk, and Goku tried to punch Broly again, but it had no effect as Broly grabbed Goku's right foot, and then dragged him across the icy floor.

Goku then said, "Uh oh..." as Broly lifted him up off the ground, and then slammed him to the ground making Goku wince in pain.

Broly then picked him up and slammed him again, getting Goku to scream this time, "AAAHH!!!!!"

Broly then slammed him again, and he screamed louder, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Broly then slammed him around about five more times, while he screamed through the whole thing, and Skarlet strained to watch, Broly then threw him up a bit to flip him around a bit, and then he grabbed Goku by the head, and sprinted towards an ice wall.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "This seems very familiar."

Broly then slammed Goku's head into the ice wall, and then dragged him sideways through the wall as he threw him into the air after he pulled Goku out, and then fired a green blast at Goku, carrying him far away, and making a huge explosion in the distance.

Broly seemed to then stare at Skarlet, as if calling her down to the field, so Skarlet obliged, and jumped down in front of Broly and stared at him with a whole fury of anger within her.

Skarlet already knew that he could handle Super Saiyan Demon, and now he was stronger than last time, so Skarlet put her fists by her sides, and then yelled, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then a red and gold aura exploded from her along with violently sparking red electricity.

Her hair was now bright gold and red, and her eyes were a haunting glowing red.

Skarlet then said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 2, I hope you can handle it."

Broly then gave Skarlet a menacing frown, and if Skarlet was going to be honest, she was a little intimidated by it.

Meanwhile Goku had finally pulled himself out of the crater, where Vegeta was waiting for him to do so.

Goku then said, "This is no good Vegeta, at this rate, Broly will kill us all if we don't do something fast."

Vegeta then nodded and said, "I agree that we have to do something quick, but what?"

Goku then took Vegeta's hand, and used his Instant Transmission, teleporting them to Piccolo, who was training himself on a pillar of rock big enough for the three of them plus some extra room.

Goku then explained to Vegeta, "The only thing we can do right now, is fuse using the fusion dance technique, like Trunks and Goten did once."

Vegeta then said, "Well now we have a plan, but here is the problem with it, I don't know how the fusion dance works."

Piccolo then smirked and said, "Well you've come to the right man, because I happen to know how to teach people how to do it."

Vegeta then made a bunch of other excuses to not fuse, just because he hated how ugly the dance was, but eventually Goku guilt tripped him into the fusion.

Piccolo then showed them how the dance goes, and then they began attempting to fuse.

Goku and Vegeta slowly shuffled their way towards eachother, and then waved their arms around in the way they were supposed to, and the bent in the connect their fingertips, but then Vegeta's finger slipped as they connected, so when they fused, Goku and Vegeta were gone, but their was an extremely fat man standing their with fusion clothing on, the fat man then said, "ALRIGHT!!!!! I'M UNBEATABLE!!!!! I'LL TAKE THEM ALL DOWN!!!!!!!"

Piccolo then said, "You've failed! Try again in thirty minutes!"

The fat fusion then got a look of surprise, and said, "Oh come on really?!"

Meanwhile back at Skarlet's fight with Broly, things were finally kicking off.

Broly yelled in rage, "RAAAAHH!!!!!!" as he charged up a beam, and fired a green blast at Skarlet, but Skarlet was so fast that she managed to barely dodge it by getting grazed on the right arm a bit, and then Skarlet rushed forward, and punched Broly in the face.

Broly staggered back a bit, and then leapt high up into the air, and charged up an even bigger blast.

Broly then yelled in rage again as he raised the blast above his head, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet saw the blast Broly was charging up was absolutely massive, and Skarlet had no time to charge a counter blast.

Broly then threw the blast directly at Skarlet, turning Skarlet's vision to where she could only see the massive blast slowly moving in to seal her demise.

Skarlet held her arms out in front of her, and prepared herself to block this massive blast of doom.

The giant green blast slowly approached Skarlet as it tore up the ground with its immense power.

The blast then hit Skarlet's arms, and she was now slowly being pushed back because the ground was unable to hold the pressure, and it was cracking beneath her.

But then Skarlet found a solid spot in the ice, and smirked when her feet stopped on it, and then started to push the blast back.

But just when Skarlet thought she was going to win, she heard Broly yell, "DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!" and then Broly came charging in and he full power punched his own blast, and caused Skarlet to even lose her balance, and then the blast crushed her to the ground, and then through the ground.

Skarlet then saw the blast go unstable, and then it exploded, wiping out the whole frozen continent, and it turned it into a lava continent instead.

Skarlet lay in the crater she was blasted into, and saw Broly standing at the edge of the crater, smirking for once.

Skarlet was still in her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form though, and she still had plenty of energy to go through.

Skarlet slowly picked herself up, and staggered to her feet, and yelled, "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile back at Goku and Vegeta's fusion practice, they were attempting the fusion again, but this time when they connected fingertips, Vegeta had his body off angle, and they ended up turning into a skinny old man.

Piccolo then said, "Failed again! Try once more in thirty minutes!"

The skinny fusion then sighed in disappointment, and then sat down to rest while they waited for the fusion to end.

Meanwhile back at Skarlet and Broly's fight, Skarlet's aura had already exploded into a pillar of red and blue light, as her hair had also turned blue and red, and her eyes an even brighter red while she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then emitted a shockwave from her sudden power boost, the shockwave knocked Broly over, and even detonated a volcano in the distance.

The pillar of light then changed to a blue and red swirling aura, and Skarlet said, "This, is Super Saiyan Demon Blue, it's almost the level where my power is at its highest, so don't be surprised if I hit a little harder than before okay?"

Broly's smirk then faded as he knew now that he wasn't fighting a mere Super Saiyan level anymore.

Skarlet started off the fight with an extremely fast rush move right to the front of Broly, and then she planted her right palm on the ground in front of him, and then pushed upwards to kick Broly in the chin in an uppercut fashion.

The kick emitted a tiny shockwave from Broly's chin, and then Broly went flying into the sky extremely fast, Skarlet then teleported above him, and they were above the clouds so they were pretty high up.

Skarlet then clenched her fist in front of her, and a blue and red energy ball formed on her fist.

Skarlet then reeled that fist back and yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN DEMON BLUE SPIRIT!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet threw her fist forward, and a massive aura exploded from her fist, making her look like a falling star.

The punch connected to Broly's face, and then dragged him down at near light speed as they plummeted to the ground, and then they caused an explosion that was nearly the size of a nuclear blast.

Skarlet stepped out of the crater pretty much unscathed, until Broly got back up, and tried to punch Skarlet in the back of the head, but Skarlet sensed his sudden movement, and dodged his punch with ease, but now Skarlet could see Frieza, and he seemed to be talking to Paragus on a rock while Paragus seemed to be sitting down, out of breath.

Then Skarlet saw Frieza shoot Paragus through the heart with a Death Beam, and then Skarlet couldn't see any more of what happened as Broly punched her to the ground.

But she heard Frieza clear his throat, and then say, "BROLY LOOK!!!!!! IT'S AWFUL YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN SLAIN BY A STRAY BLAST!!!!!!!!"

Broly then saw his father's dead body laying on a rock, and then backed away from Skarlet while holding his head in a bunch of mixed emotions.

Skarlet then got back up while thinking to herself, "Frieza, I swear on my family, I will kill you for what you have done to Broly, I won't stop until he gets his revenge, and I'll punish you for enslaving these Saiyans."

Broly then started screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

As his hair spiked up and turned green.

Skarlet then went wide eyed when she saw this happen, and stepped back a little farther back now.

Broly then got a powerful green aura to explode from his body, and his pupils faded to white as he went even deeper into his rage.

Broly has finally reached the level of Legendary Super Saiyan.

(I'm aware that they renamed it to Full Power Super Saiyan, but I think the old Broly form was cooler so we are going with that.)

Broly emitted a powerful shockwave after that, and it detonated multiple volcanoes, and managed to make Skarlet stagger backwards while she heard Frieza's maniacal laughter in the distance.

Skarlet then said, "Not good! If Broly's power keeps rising like this, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to last!"

End of Chapter 79

Thanks for reading chapter 79 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you guys are excited to see the next fight where Skarlet will battle the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	80. Chapter 80: Fatal Fusion Failure!

Welcome to the 80th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Thank you guys for reading this far if you have, I can't believe I've written chapters all the way up to number 80, it's hard to believe that I used to be a kid that hated writing essays. Anyway, thanks again, and enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 79 Recap:

Skarlet had tagged out with Goku, and Goku almost immediately went Super Saiyan during the fight. Goku seemed to have the upper hand, until Broly powered up even further, and then that pushed Goku to go Super Saiyan God, but that wasn't even enough since Broly was able to beat the crap out of him still, and then Broly our the hurt on Goku when he slammed Goku around while he screamed in agony, and then scraped him along a wall, and then blasted Goku with a high powered blast. Goku then took the opportunity to grab Vegeta, and go practice the fusion technique elsewhere while Skarlet fought Broly. Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon 2, and it seemed to so far be enough power, Skarlet beat the crap out of him to the point where Broly got pissed off and threw a massive blast at Skarlet that crushed her and melted the whole frozen continent into a lava continent. Skarlet then slowly got back up, and went Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and prepared to fight again. Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku has already tried to fuse two times, and they both failed so far, and they are waiting for their second fusion to run out so they can get their real fusion onto the field. Meanwhile Skarlet continued to beat the crap out of Broly, until Skarlet saw Frieza kill Paragus with her own eyes, and then Frieza called Broly's attention after he killed Paragus and told Broly that a stray blast killed him. Broly got so pissed that he reached the level of Legendary Super Saiyan, and intimidated the crap out of Skarlet, but she prepared to fight nonetheless.

Chapter 80:

Broly was huffing in anger as his dark green aura kept pulsing from his body.

Skarlet then sensed his power, and then thought to herself, "I can't beat him in just Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and I doubt Broly will let me charge up from how angry he is, so I'll have to come up with a plan to take care of that."

Skarlet then looked at Frieza standing on a rock with a cocky smirk on his face, and then Skarlet smirked and said, "Perfect!"

Broly then charged at Skarlet, and then Skarlet didn't end up blocking him, but she dodged his punch, and then flew directly to Frieza, and then stopped for a split second to let Broly catch up, and then Skarlet was about to teleport, but before she did she said, "Have fun Frieza!"

Then Skarlet vanished from both Broly and Frieza's sights, and then Broly saw Frieza, and frowned menacingly at Frieza.

Then they began fighting, and Broly was winning by the looks of it.

Meanwhile Skarlet flew off to a distant place, and got into a charge up stance, and said to herself, "Okay, I'm going to have to use 110% again, hopefully I don't put too much strain on my body *sigh* okay...here we go!"

Skarlet then began powering up, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Her aura started to flare up a bit, and then Skarlet began yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Her aura then shot into the sky while violently sparking with red lightning and spiraling with red and bright blue.

The earth beneath Skarlet trembled with her power, as many volcanoes erupted from the vibrations, and the shockwaves from her power up were wiping out whole mountains, while turning the whole area into a perfect battlefield pretty much.

Skarlet then felt her power rise up tremendously, and she knew she had reached Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, but that wasn't enough, she needed to go further beyond.

Skarlet yelled even more, perhaps the loudest she has ever yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was now standing up straight with her fists by she side with her face turned towards the sky while she still yelled.

Then Skarlet's hair began to grow, and the blue in her hair started to glow brighter, and the red lightning sparked even more powerful colors, and more violently.

Skarlet's hair was now behind her knees, and she knew that the transformation was almost done.

Skarlet tried to yell one more time, "HAAAA..." but then she felt her energy suddenly drop, and she felt very powerless, like her Power was rejecting her from overuse.

Skarlet then said, as if talking to her energy, "I KNOW I PUSH IT TOO FAR A LOT!!!!!!! BUT PLEASE HOLD OUT FOR A LITTLE LONGER!!!!!!! I NEED TO BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT BROLY AND NO ONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!"

Her energy then sparked back up, and she felt her full power return to her again.

Skarlet then made a relieved look on her face, and said, "Thanks...I won't let this go to waste."

Skarlet then yelled once more, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and then raw power erupted from Skarlet, as the ground around her was getting ripped up from the high winds pushing out from her aura, and then one massive last shockwave exploded from Skarlet, obliterating the ground and turning it into a jagged rock mess on the ground.

Skarlet then felt the transformation complete, so she stopped powering up, and the pillar of light turned back into a regular aura that swirled red and bright blue.

Skarlet then teleported back to Broly, and found that he was still fighting Frieza, but Frieza was in his Golden Form, but Broly was still kicking his ass.

Skarlet then yelled, "HEY BROLY!!!!!!! LET'S FINISH THIS!!!!!!!!"

Then Broly punched Frieza into a mountain that wasn't destroyed by the transformation, and Frieza got extremely stuck in it, so then Broly turned his attention back to Skarlet.

Skarlet got into her serious Shadow Demon stance, and Broly seemed to do the very same thing she did.

This made Skarlet frown a bit, but Skarlet was still determined to defeat him.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta finally unfused from their failed fusion, so they tried once more, Goku started shuffling toward Vegeta and Vegeta did the same but in reverse.

They waved their arms around while chanting, "FUUUUUUU..." they moved in a little closer, "SIOOOOOONNNN..." then they connected fingertips perfectly, and then yelled, "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then a white light surrounded them, and after the light faded away, it revealed that they managed to finally use the fusion properly.

Piccolo had an amazed look on his face, and asked, "So what do I call you, since you're both Goku and Vegeta, are you gonna give me a fusion name?"

The fusion then stood there and thought to himself while saying, "Huh, fusion name...we were called Vegito when we used the potara earrings, so I gueeeesss...uuuuuuhhh."

Piccolo then said, "Uh...nevermind, go fight before Skarlet gets herself killed."

The fusion then put a hand out and said, "No wait I got this! Uuuuhhhh...Vekuta, no, Vegiku...no...uuuuhhh...Gogeta, Yeah call me Gogeta!"

Gogeta then put two fingers on his forehead and sensed Skarlet's immense power, and then used Instant Transmission to get back to the fight, he reappeared right in front of Frieza, and Frieza asked while barely maintaining consciousness, "Who...are you?"

Gogeta then turned to Frieza, and said, "I am Kakarot and Vegeta fused together, I am Gogeta, and not only are their powers combined, they are also amplified."

Frieza then said, "That's the most unfair thing I've heard my whole life."

Gogeta then smirked, and powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, and then waved goodbye to Frieza as he flew off to join the fray with Skarlet and Broly.

Gogeta stopped right next to Skarlet, who asked, "Who are you?" and Gogeta answered, "I am Gogeta, Kakarot and Vegeta fused together!"

Gogeta then turned to Broly and pointed at him and said, "What I am to you! I am the man who will destroy you!"

Broly then made a pissed off grunt when he heard Gogeta say this, and he charged directly at Gogeta, only to have Gogeta jump onto his fist, and then do a front flip off of it, and then he threw a blue blast at the back of Broly's head.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "My turn!" and then Skarlet rushed at Broly so fast, that nobody saw her move, and she punched him thirty times in the chest within two seconds, the punches literally sounding like machine gun fire.

Broly staggered back from the amount of power being unleashed.

Skarlet then decided to charge a red blast in her hand, and then she threw it at Broly's face, pissing him off even further.

Broly then yelled at Skarlet, "I WILL KILL YOOOOUUU!!!!!!!!"

But then Skarlet revealed that she had two more blasts charged up in her hand, and she threw them at him too, and then kept quickly charging more and more blasts and throwing them at Broly, making a massive cloud of smoke and red explosions that covered Broly up, and hid him.

Skarlet slowly flew in to see if she got him, but then she unexpectedly, (not really), got grabbed by Broly's hand, and he grabbed her face.

Broly then picked her up, and Skarlet made the mistake of trying to pull the hand off her face instead of just punching Broly, which would have saved her.

Broly then charged a green blast in his free hand, and then shoved it into Skarlet's stomach, and then let Skarlet go as the blast launched her far away and it blew up in a decently sized green explosion.

Then while Skarlet was out of the fight, Gogeta flew in and punched Broly in the back of the head, and then Broly spun around to gut punch Gogeta and send him flying into a distant rock.

Gogeta bounced off of the rock, and then landed face first on the ground.

Broly then heard in the distance Skarlet yelling, "WHY WOULD YOU WORK FOR FRIEZA?!?!?! HE'S SUCH A SCUMBAG!!!!!!"

Frieza then frowned and said, "Scumbag am I?"

But Skarlet didn't respond to Frieza, and from the looks of it, what Skarlet said was making Broly conflicted with his motives, but he still seemed like he was going to fight if she got too close.

So Skarlet stopped when she thought she was close enough, and said, "You don't have to keep on fighting just because people are telling you to, come Broly, join up with me and I will only make you fight if you want to."

Skarlet then extended a hand, and it seemed as if Broly's pupils returned, and he was about to shake hands with Skarlet, but then a blue blast came flying in and struck Broly in the back of the head, making him enraged again, and Skarlet heard the voice of Gogeta saying, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled at Gogeta, "GOGETA YOU IDIOT!!!!!!"

Broly then grabbed Skarlet's hand, and then flung her over him, and then slammed her to the ground, while she screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Broly then slammed Skarlet around some more, until Skarlet used her other arm and charged up a familiar red and blue swirling blast.

Skarlet then yelled over her pain, "SKARLET...BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

The beam then exploded from her palm, and blew Broly's hand off of Skarlet's, freeing her from the devastating move she was stuck in.

Gogeta then landed next to her and Skarlet said, "I almost had him on our side, until you decided it was a good idea to throw a blast at him when he almost calmed down!"

Gogeta then smirked and said, "Oh well, guess we will have to take him down the old fashioned way."

Gogeta then got into his fight stance, and Skarlet used her's, and Broly seemed to choose Skarlet's stance over Gogeta's just because he thought it was more powerful, which to be honest, it is.

Broly then attacked Gogeta first, since he was the one who threw the blast first, and Broly slammed his fist into Gogeta's gut, and then he unleashed a fully devastating punch combo at Gogeta.

Broly smashed his fist across Gogeta's face, which made Gogeta go sliding back, and then as Gogeta stopped sliding, he ran back at Broly, and threw a gut punch at Broly.

This punch stunned Broly for a moment from the pain in his gut, and while he was stunned, Gogeta jumped up while spinning as he kicked Broly across the face.

But Broly only stumbled back a little bit, which made Gogeta think, "Holy crap, he has quite a lot of strength to take a shot like that and be barely effected."

Then Broly gave Gogeta a curious frown, as he yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Then Broly rushed directly towards Gogeta, as he threw a powerful punch Gogeta's way.

Gogeta managed to barely dodge this punch, but as he thought he managed to get away from Broly's attacks, he felt a sharp pain in his gut, and then he stumbled back to see that Broly managed to sneak in a gut punch somehow.

Gogeta then looked at Broly angrily and said, "You know what, I was gonna go easy on you...but now you've gone and pissed me off!"

Gogeta then ran at Broly with two blue energy blasts in each of his hands, and then as Gogeta got close, Broly opened his mouth as a green beam fired at Gogeta, but Gogeta jumped over the beam, and then as he did that, Broly tried to uppercut Gogeta while he was in the air, but Gogeta places his foot on Broly's fist, and then he did a front flip mixed with a barrel roll, and then Gogeta landed behind Broly with a smirk.

Gogeta then yelled, "NOW YOU'RE THROUGH!!!!!! TAKE THIIIIIS!!!!!"

Then Gogeta threw the two blasts he had in his hands one after the other, as they both made two huge blue explosions erupted around Broly.

Then Gogeta yelled, "HYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!", as he put his hands together and aimed it at the smoke cloud Broly was in as a large blue blast charged in his hands.

The blue blast then suddenly exploded into a massive barrage of blue blasts that all exploded on contact with Broly, making Broly scream, "GAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!"

Then once Gogeta was finished bombarding Broly, Gogeta raises his hand into the sky, and then a rainbow ball of energy charged up in his hand.

The smoke then finally cleared around the area Broly was in, and he was giving Gogeta an extremely pissed off expression.

But before Broly could move, Gogeta threw the rainbow ball of energy at Broly, and once it hit him, it exploded into a pillar of blue light, and then eventually the pillar collapsed in on itself, and then exploded in a nuclear sized explosion.

Gogeta then smirked at he massive cloud of smoke he created with that blast, and then he said, "I guess that's that, that was a whole lot easier than I expected."

But as he turned around, Gogeta heard enraged yelling coming from behind him, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then Gogeta turned back around, and to his surprise, Broly was already directly in front of him, with only a few burn marks on him.

Gogeta was then grabbed by the head by Broly, and then Broly slammed Gogeta's head into the ground while sliding him across the ground as he ran.

Then Broly threw Gogeta only a little in front of him, and then Broly uppercut Gogeta into the sky with an extreme amount of power, to the point where even Skarlet could feel the shockwave from where she was standing.

Then Broly teleported to where Gogeta was in he sky, and then he slammed Gogeta in the head, and propelled him downwards, as he shot back down to the ground at a tremendous speed, as he hit he ground and made a huge explosion of dirt erupt around him as he was now laying in the crater.

But just as Skarlet thought Broly was gonna be done with Gogeta, Broly flew back down to Gogeta, and then slammed his fist into Gogeta's head again, making another huge explosion of dirt.

Then once the dust cleared, it was revealed that Gogeta was now laying in that crater with Broly standing over him, with Gogeta now only being back in his base form, and unconscious.

Skarlet knew that Gogeta was knocked out now, and a few minutes later of staring in horror, Gogeta was defused, and Vegeta and Goku were laying on the ground unconscious.

Skarlet then said, "Well I guess it's up to me to save this planet now."

Broly then turned to Skarlet, and have her a maniacal smirk.

Skarlet then got back into her Shadow Demon stance, and prepared to fight with her all.

End of Chapter 80

Thanks for reading chapter 80 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I apologize to those Gogeta Blue fans out there if they read this and didn't like it, Gogeta was just too strong for me to keep him around and still have Skarlet being the main character, so I had to get him knocked out so Skarlet could still have the spotlight. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	81. Chapter 81: Multi Dimensional Battle!

Welcome to the 81st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I have some pretty cool plans for the upcoming fight, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 80 Recap:

Skarlet was facing Broly in his new Legendary Super Saiyan Form, and Skarlet found out she didn't have enough power to defeat Broly on her own, so she made a plan to lure Broly over to Frieza so they would end up fighting eachother, while she went off to power up. The plan worked without a flaw, and Skarlet managed to get to a far enough place to power up. She went to try and go Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3 right off the bat, and she was making good progress, until her energy ran out for a moment, but then it seemed like the energy listened to her when she asked for more power, because she was suddenly able to charge up again after yelling that. Skarlet had finally reached Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3, and she went off to go fight Broly again. When she got there, Frieza was pretty much already defeated, and he was waiting for her. Then Goku and Vegeta finally managed to fuse properly into Gogeta. Gogeta then used Instant Transmission to get over to Skarlet quickly, and then he went Super Saiyan Blue. His power was tremendous, but Broly showed that his was bigger by smashing Gogeta's skull in until he fell unconscious. The fight was now just Skarlet versus Broly.

Chapter 81:

Skarlet stared at Broly intensely while she waited to see if he would move first.

Skarlet was also using a more nimble stance than before, it had the same structure as the Shadow Demon stance, except she was somewhat hopping back and forth on each of her feet.

Broly then finally moved first, and he charged directly at Skarlet while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

But Skarlet was waiting for that moment, and she ended up jumping onto his arm, and then she did a front flip off of his arm, and while she flipped, she aimed a blast at his head while yelling, "TAKE THIS!!!!!!"

Skarlet then fired a red blast at Broly, making a decently sized red explosion on his head, and Skarlet ended up gracefully landing behind Broly after that.

Broly then turned around and snarled at Skarlet, and then he threw a full power punch at Skarlet, so Skarlet threw one back at his fist, and the shockwave that was created from that seemed to shatter reality around them, as they ended up in what looked like the multiverse.

They continuously punched at eachother and blocked each other's punches, and then they slammed another full powered punch clash in, shattering reality again, and they ended up on a very brightly glowing planet that was quite hot, but it didn't stop them from fighting, they kept punching and kicking, and Skarlet was now yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" as she unleashed her flurry of attacks.

Then they punched eachother at full power again, and the third shatter seemed to return them to where they were before, on Earth that is, on the molten battlefield Broly created.

Skarlet then took the chance she had while Broly was distracted from the sudden change again, and she charged up a blue-ish green blast and yelled, "MYSTIC BOMBER!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then sprinted up to Broly at a high speed and slammed the blast into his stomach, making him go sliding back a bit, and then the blast barraged him with many explosions.

When the smoke cleared, Skarlet was surprised to actually see that she managed to damage him a bit though, he had burn marks all over his body, and a bit of his clothing was ripped up from the countless blasts that were thrown at him.

To be fair though, Skarlet was in worse shape, her armor was cracked all over, and her whole body felt like collapsing from the pressure of the extra power she was using.

Broly then ran at her, and threw a blast down at the ground that seemed to completely disable gravity for the time being, and while Skarlet was stunned from the strange blast that came into effect, Broly slammed his fist into Skarlet, and then sent her flying to the ground, and she ended up shattering many rocks, and caused them to float upwards in the zero gravity field.

Skarlet then managed to regain her footing, and noticed how the rocks were floating, and got an idea.

Broly started to charge up two green blasts in his hands, and then as he threw one, Skarlet jumped at one rock so fast, that it seemed like she teleported there.

Broly then tried to throw the other blast at Skarlet, by Skarlet jumped to another rock before the blast hit, and the blast ended up blowing up the rock she was on, and Skarlet then noticed that Broly was charging more green blasts.

Skarlet then decided it was time to move even faster, so she didn't even wait for the blasts to reach her, she just kept jumping from rock to rock at blinding speeds, and then eventually, Skarlet got close enough to launch at Broly, so she jumped off the rock as hard as she could, and reeled her right fist back and slammed a full powered punch into Broly's face, sending him flying out of the gravity field.

Skarlet then flew out of the gravity field, and she was able to fight like normal again now that she was feeling the Earth's normal gravity again.

But then Broly crouched down and put both of his palms on the ground, and yelled, "DIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then saw a green pulse of energy go into the ground, and then all of a sudden, the ground around Skarlet lit up in a bright green light, and then it erupted into a massive pillar of green light.

Skarlet screamed in agony as the beam was burning her to an extreme level, and Skarlet literally thought she was going to die in this blast.

Her armor got completely blown off, but her tank top was surprisingly still intact, probably because it wasn't a rigid object and it couldn't be smashed.

The beam then subsided, and Skarlet stood there in her base form all of a sudden, with lifeless eyes on her face.

Skarlet then fell down face first, and Broly started to laugh like a maniac, "AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!"

Broly seemed to have finally claimed his victory.

Meanwhile, in Skarlet's head, Skarlet woke up in a strange place that had only a black background and dark purple clouds surrounding the background.

Then Skarlet saw a red beam of energy shoot down and hit then ground and form into the shape of Argos.

Argos then said, "How many times do I have to give you a pep talk to keep you fighting, anyway you know the drill, DON'T GIVE UP!!!!! AND KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL YOU LITERALLY CAN'T ANYMORE!!!!!!!! BE THE HELL FIGHTER OF UNIVERSE 11!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was actually filled will determination at the end of that speech, only because it was the first time anyone had actually called her the Hell Fighter of Universe 11 ever.

Skarlet then stood up and said, "DON'T WORRY!!!!!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!"

Argos then smirked, and then Argos disappeared, and then Skarlet's vision returned to the battlefield, but she felt a pressure on her head.

Skarlet then moved her eyes to see that Broly was stepping on her head.

Skarlet then said, "Don't...think I'm defeated...not just yet!"

Broly then stepped back in surprise, and once Skarlet was not getting her head stepped on anymore, Skarlet slammed her fist into the ground, making a small crater with her fist.

Then Skarlet slowly staggered to her feet, as blood flowed down her forehead and over one of her eyes, except it only went around her eye this time, so she could still see out of that eye.

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and said, "I won't...let you...win!"

Skarlet's red aura then exploded around her as tears formed in her eyes from the intense pain running through her body from pushing herself way too hard.

She was probably using around 120% of her power at this point.

Skarlet then got really pissed off and yelled really loud, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her aura then exploded into a pillar of red and blue light immediately, and her hair turned to red and blue just as fast.

Then a red lightning bolt struck down and spiraled around her pillar of light until it struck the ground and made a huge explosion, but the dust cleared out quickly from the winds of the transformation.

Skarlet then had a really pissed of voice as she yelled, "I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS DIE EVER AGAIN BECAUSE OF MY OWN FAULT!!!!!!"

Skarlet was now having a flashback from when Dakon was killed by Callion, and that seemed to trigger her power boost even further while she yelled, "I WON'T ALLOW IIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura then violently sparked with red lightning, and then her hair started growing all the way down to the center of her back and then it stopped.

Then some of her hair grew over her shoulders, and then blue fur grew on her arms.

Then her tail changed from brown fur to blue fur.

Then after Skarlet finished her transformation, she opened her eyes to reveal that they were now purple, and they gleamed with a high amount of rage filled energy.

Skarlet's aura spiraled with red and bright blue, and red electricity sparked around her from the high amount of power she had in use.

Broly then finally spoke a full English sentence and asked, "What's that form?!"

As Skarlet tears got blown out of her eyes from the form's upward wind, Skarlet said, "This is the form known as Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4! I thought that I'd never reach this form, I guess I should thank you a bit."

Broly then got into his copied Shadow Demon stance, and Skarlet got into her fully mastered Shadow Demon stance.

Then Skarlet rushed forward at Broly so fast that he was unable to see Skarlet at all until after Skarlet had punched him directly in the gut.

Broly staggered back quite a bit while he tried to recover from Skarlet's devastating singular punch.

Skarlet didn't give him much of a break though, as she quickly moved in again and punched Broly in the face so hard that he went flying in the opposite direction.

Broly managed to stop himself, and he came sliding to a stop on all fours.

Skarlet then teleported right in front of him, and Broly yelled, "YOU BASSSTAAAAAAAARRRRD!!!!!!!!!!!"

Broly then slammed his fist down on Skarlet, but Skarlet just took on a stable stance, and used only one arm to block the punch, and she only slid back an inch.

Skarlet then threw Broly's arm back, and made him go off balance, then Skarlet jumped up and kicked Broly in the face with a downwards motion, making him crash into the ground.

Broly then got back up and Skarlet smirked and said, "I'm surprised that you survived this far, you might just be worthy..."

Broly then asked, "Worthy for what?"

Skarlet said, "I'll tell you if you manage to survive further than this fight."

Skarlet then spun around and punched Broly in the chest as hard as she could, making him slide across the molten rocks, and then come tumbling to a stop.

Broly then got back up, and Skarlet was ready to fight with everything she had now.

Broly reeled his head back as he seemed to inhale a massive amount of green energy.

Skarlet knew that this was an attempt at a blast, so Skarlet threw both her arms back, and yelled, "FINAAAL..." then a red ball of energy form in her left hand, and a bright blue ball formed in her right.

Skarlet then put the energy balls together, and they formed the spiraling red and blue ball of unstable energy every enemy of Skarlet has learned to fear.

Skarlet then finished her chant when she felt that it was fully charged, "...SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then a massive red and blue spiraling beam exploded from the two of her hands, and the beam erased the ground before it as it approached Broly, who then opened his mouth, and out exploded a destructive green beam that was the same size as Skarlet's full size Final Skarlet Buster.

Then the beams collided, and immediately the energy shockwaves emitted from the clash ripped the ground up to shreds, and the ground zero of the energy clash, was literally making the Earth beneath it crumble and collapse, and if the clash lasted long enough, they would end up destroying the whole planet.

Skarlet decided to finish it quickly, so she started pushing extremely hard into her blast to give it more power while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Her beam then grew twice the size, and started to push back on Broly's blast, but the progress wasn't going quick enough, the whole planet was now shaking from the pressure of the clash, and then a giant crack in the ground split open, and it lead all the way down to the center of the planet.

But then Skarlet felt her energy get too unstable, and she no longer had any control over it, so it was either they were both gonna horribly explode, or Skarlet would dominate Broly really quick.

But then Skarlet discovered that her luck won't get her out this time, as she saw the beam collapse in on itself, and then the last thing Skarlet saw was a bright white flash along with a devastating explosion, but before that, she saw the sky go completely black before the explosion.

Then Skarlet went unconscious, and what was worse, is that Skarlet has no idea if she won or not.

Skarlet woke up to looking straight up at a cave ceiling, and an old orange man standing over her.

The man then asked, "How the hell did you end up getting here?! We only wished for Broly, and we end up with his enemy too?!"

Skarlet then tried to sit up, but her ribs were so stiff, that she was forced to lay back down immediately.

Skarlet then decided to ask, "Is...Broly still here? I...wanna ask him something."

The orange man then said, "Yeah Broly is still here, and he's alive thanks to us, but he's still unconscious from whatever the hell you did before we wished him over here."

Skarlet then managed to slowly roll her head over to her right and then she saw Broly back in his base form completely unconscious.

Then Skarlet saw what it looked like outside, and the sky was yellow, so Skarlet asked next, "Where the hell are we?!"

Then the orange man laughed a bit, and then said, "Planet Vampa, it's quite far from Earth, and I don't even think your friends even know that you are here."

Skarlet then went wide eyed, and she couldn't speak she was in so much shock, she just found out that she was on a planet that was supposed to be inhospitable, and she was pretty much surrounded by enemies.

Skarlet tried to move again, but her whole body spiked up with pain, and she was once again stuck immobile.

Then about an hour later from waiting constantly, Skarlet heard Broly deeply breathe, and she now knew that he had to be awake, so Skarlet asked to make sure, "Hey Broly, are you awake?"

Broly then said, "Yeah, why, wait...how are you here?"

Skarlet thought about how to answer that question at first, and then said, "I think these friends of yours wished you here, but since we were clashing with our energy, the transportation magic stuff connected to me too, so we both ended up on planet Vampa."

Broly then immediately sat up, which surprised Skarlet a lot, until Skarlet realized she could too as long as she moved slowly.

Skarlet then turned to Broly, and said, "Well I promised I'd tell you that thing if you survived the fight, and I guess since you did, here it goes."

Broly then looked at her to listen to her.

Skarlet then asked, "Would you...consider joining my team that I'm trying to recruit to destroy the evil in this universe. You're very strong, and I think if we work together, we could save many people who are like you and me."

Broly then sat there, looking as if he was thinking, and after about ten more minutes of awkward silence, Broly finally answered with, "Uuuuuhh...I guess, but I have one condition."

Skarlet then said, "Okay, so what is it?" Broly then said, "No shock collar, ever."

Skarlet then said, "That was a shock collar the whole time?!"

Broly then nodded, and Skarlet said, "Sure, plus if I needed to punish you, I could just beat the crap out of you."

Broly then smiled and laughed a bit, and then Skarlet heard a familiar voice yelling into the cave, "Hello?! Is anyone in here?!" It was Goku's voice.

Skarlet then yelled back, "Yeah!" and then Goku walked in, and Goku said, "I thought I sensed a familiar energy in this cave, turns out it was you the whole time Skarlet."

Skarlet then laughed a bit, and Goku said, "I brought some food for Broly, along with this Capsule from Bulma."

Goku then threw the Capsule from the box he brought, and then when the Capsule exploded, it turned into a mini house, and it was big enough for Broly and his friends.

Skarlet then said, "That was nice of you Goku, but why?"

Goku then just giggled like a child and said, "Mainly because I wanna keep sparring with Broly, he's a pretty formidable opponent."

Broly then smirked, and said, "Thanks."

Then Goku waved goodbye and then he used his Instant Transmission to teleport back to Earth.

Skarlet then turned back to Broly, and said, "Guess it's time to start training, I hope my other trainee Akara will be okay while I'm gone."

Broly then laughed a bit, and said, "She will be fine with Goku taking care of her, now, I guess I should teach you how this twisted planet works."

Skarlet then nodded, and they both headed outside to teach eachother moves and tactics.

End of Chapter 81

Thanks for reading chapter 81 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure how the other chapters will play out from this point considering I've hit the point where dragon ball has stopped, so I guess I'll have to either use another story arc, or just use original storylines, however those take awhile to plan out. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	82. Chapter 82: Becoming a Citizen of Vampa

Welcome to the 82nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm not sure what to say in this chapter once again so I guess I'll just say that I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 81 Recap:

Skarlet was the last fighter remaining to fight against Broly. She also used a more agile version of the Shadow Demon stance. Then they had a massive exciting battle that shook the whole Earth. Then eventually they hit eachother so hard that they shattered reality. Then they continued to fight, and then they seemed to break it again, and ended up on a hot planet. Then they broke it once again, and ended back on Earth where they were fighting before. Broly then used a move where he turned off gravity in a certain area, and then he slammed Skarlet to the ground. Skarlet then used the rocks from her crashing to the ground to jump around the gravity field, and then she beat the crap out of Broly. Broly then got pissed off even further, and he shot a blast into he ground which then engulfed where Skarlet was standing, and blew off her armor, br luckily she didn't bring her cape this fight. The blast did a number on Skarlet though, as she was literally once again brought down to the brink of death, and then once she came back after being called The Hell Fighter of Universe 11, she powered up with her rage and emotional power to reach the new level of Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4. Skarlet then proceeded to kick Broly's ass without Gogeta, and she was doing fine until Broly charged up a massive green beam in his mouth. Skarlet decided that she would counter the blast with her Final Skarlet Buster, but about halfway through the clash, Skarlet's energy became unstable, and then it seemed as if her beam collapsed and exploded, killing everyone. But as Skarlet awoke from her unconsciousness, it was revealed that Earth was fine, along with her friends, except for the fact that she was on Planet Vampa, alongside Broly. When Broly finally woke up, Skarlet decided to ask Broly if he would like to join her Squadron she was creating, and surprisingly, Broly said yes. So then after that, Goku used Instant Transmission to get to the planet immediately, and then he delivered some food, along with a full blown house for Broly. Everyone was shocked, and then Goku revealed that he just wanted sparring matches with Broly from time to time in return. Then after that, Broly and Skarlet's stiffness seemed to be gone, so they offered to teach eachother the ways of how they fight and survive.

Chapter 82:

Broly and Skarlet exited the cave, only to be blinded by the extremely bright sun on the outside of the planet.

Skarlet then asked Broly, "Is it always this bright?"

Broly then smirked and said, "You should be glad..."

Then Skarlet asked, "Why should I be glad?"

Then Broly continued, "...because when it isn't like this, you wouldn't be able to breathe without a rebreather, or another device that helps you breathe."

Skarlet then went wide eyed for a moment when she realized how serious living on this planet was, but Skarlet wasn't going to back down from the challenge now, so she just decided that she would eventually get used to it.

Broly then said, "Let's go see if we can go hunt down some food."

Skarlet then nodded, and they continued to tread across the deserted wasteland of a planet.

After about an hour of walking, Skarlet started to say, "Let's go back...there is no way anything lives..."

Skarlet was then suddenly interrupted by Broly shushing her and saying, "I hear something..."

Broly then seemed to carefully check the surroundings, and after a few more seconds, Skarlet said, "I don't see anything."

But just after she said that, a giant spider-like creature jumped out from behind a rock, and shot some dagger-like tongue from out of his mouth at Skarlet.

Skarlet quickly dodged to the side, and said, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!?!?"

Skarlet only saw Broly smirk and say, "It's dinner."

Broly then jumped right up to the monster's face, and punched it so hard that its skull shattered, and it died almost immediately.

The monster's body then came crashing to the ground, and Broly landed pretty gracefully on the ground.

Skarlet then said, "I'm guessing since you dealt with that so easily, you've done this before didn't you?"

Broly then nodded his head, and motioned over for Skarlet to help him drag the massive dead body back to the cave.

When they got back, a massive sandstorm had just hit when they got into the cave, and Broly let out a sigh of relief and said, "Looks like we just barely made it, and with our food too."

Skarlet then placed the body down where Broly seemed to want to take it, and Skarlet noticed how hard the shells on the beast was, so Skarlet asked, "How are we supposed to eat this thing anyway? It has such a hard shell."

Broly then ripped one of the legs clean off, and then he cracked open the leg, and there seemed to be a yellow goo coming out of the leg, and Broly almost immediately started eating it.

Skarlet gave a bit of a grossed out look, but then thought to herself, "Maybe it tastes better than it looks."

Skarlet then walked up to the leg Broly held, and tried a tiny bit of the yellow goo, and she literally only tasted an extremely gross taste, and it even made her stomach hurt, so she immediately spit it out and said, "I think I'll just stick with the rations that Goku gave us for now."

Broly then let out a very quiet laugh, and then said, "It's an acquired taste, and also, when those rations run out, you are going to either have to eat this stuff, or starve."

Skarlet then had a cringed look on her face on the thought that she would HAVE to eat that one day.

Skarlet then continued to walk back to the place where the rations were found, and noticed that there was only one meal left, and went wide eyed and thought to herself, "Well that's just my luck these days, looks like I'm eating that gross stuff tomorrow."

Skarlet then grabbed the water and food that was remaining, and savored the food while she ate it, and then when she stood back up, Skarlet felt a lot of energy return to her, and she really felt like training.

Skarlet walked up to Broly, who had just finished his meal too, and she asked, "Hey Broly, do you wanna perhaps train under me? I can teach you how to properly use my martial arts style if you want."

Broly then shook his head and said, "No, I'm not that interested in your style of fighting."

Skarlet then said, "That won't work, I already know you are secretly interested, because I saw you trying to copy my style as we fought, so, now that I've told you that, what's your answer now?"

Broly then tried to maintain a straight face, but then he just got a big smile, and said, "Okay fine, I guess you can teach me a little."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Alright, now I guess we'll start now, get ready..."

Broly then stood up, and Skarlet taught almost everything Akara knew in one hour, only because Broly was such an extremely fast learner, that he was probably faster than Akara.

Skarlet then turned to Broly once she didn't have much else to teach him and said, "I'm just going to say that, you surprised me, I didn't think there could be a faster learner out there than my other student back on Earth, Akara."

Broly then smirked and said, "It's a thing my father taught me, it was to copy the enemies fighting style, so then it would be a fight of strength, which I've got a lot of, but now thanks to you, I also have technique on my side, so I guess what I'm trying to say, is thank you."

Skarlet then smirked with pride, and said, "No problem, I actually like to teach people how to properly fight, and I don't know why, it just feels so freeing."

Broly then smiled and then looked outside of the cave to the sky, and said, "It's getting quite late, I think we should go to sleep now."

Skarlet then said, "But it only just got dark an hour ago."

Broly then said, "Well you can stay up if you wish, but nights on this planet only last a few hours, so if you plan on losing lots of sleep, be my guest."

Broly then walked into his new mini house Goku brought for him, and went to sleep.

Skarlet then sat just barely inside the cave, watching the sandstorm blow by viciously.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Why do I keep fighting like this? It's like ever since I took those demon powers, I've been permanently denied a peaceful life."

Skarlet then heard an extremely loud beast's roar in the distance, and then she heard a crash noise, and then everything was suddenly silent, besides the howling winds.

Skarlet then said to herself, "What kind of beast could have made that loud of a noise?"

Argos then spoke up for once, "Having self thoughts?"

Then Skarlet sighed and said, "Yeah, this planet is just so crazy, and I am just wondering why I can't seem to find any peace in my life ever since I found you in Hell."

Argos then said, "Maybe it has something to do with your massive power level? Think about it, you're stronger than Goku and Vegeta combined now, and they were getting tracked down from their power levels, but if people wanted a bigger challenge, obviously they would come and challenge you. It's just one of the cons when it comes to being the best."

Skarlet then laughed a bit, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I guess I should go to sleep now though, because of what Broly said is true, tomorrow is gonna be more of a training session if not survival."

Argos then said, "Yeah Okay, talk to you later."

Skarlet then walked back deeper into the cave, and laid down on the rock she was unconscious on when she first got here, and slowly dozed off to sleep.

Then Skarlet seemed to be having a nightmare of a horrible event.

There was some sort of powerful foe she was fighting, along with four other people alongside her, but they seemed to either get killed, or severely injured, and for some reason, Skarlet actually felt heartbreak when one of them got taken down.

Then Skarlet finally lost control of her body in the nightmare, and her body walked up to the shortest one of her group, and she touched the figure on the shoulder, and a red spark of energy shot into the figure.

Skarlet then got up, and walked over to the enemy figure, and then she saw a massive build up of red colored energy around her, and just as she thought she was about to see the ending, Skarlet suddenly heard Broly yell, "WAKE UP!!!!!!! IT'S HUNTING TIME!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then woke back up in the real world with Broly over her shaking her by the shoulders.

Skarlet then yelled back, "I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!!!!!! PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME!!!!!!!"

Broly then stopped, and gave Skarlet room to get off the rock she was sleeping on.

Skarlet slowly got back up with a stiff back while saying, "Sleeping on that rock was probably not the best idea."

Skarlet winced in pain as she slowly rolled herself off on the rock, and onto the cave floor.

Skarlet then eventually got off of the floor, and stood up, and while she did, Skarlet finally noticed the green furry rag that was wrapped around Broly's waist, so Skarlet asked, "What's that?" as she pointed at the rag.

Broly then said, "Oh that? This is a parting gift from Bah before he stopped being my friend, we used to play together back when I was a kid, but one day, father discovered that I wasn't trying to kill Bah, and he said that it wasn't really training if I didn't kill it, so he shot off Bah's ear, and ever since then, Bah was never friendly with me ever again."

Skarlet then asked, "So I'm guessing that thing on your waist is his ear?"

Broly then nodded, and then Skarlet's next question was, "So why did you call him Bah?"

Broly answered, "I named him that because that was the first noise he made when we first met, so I decided that it would be a fitting name for him."

Then Skarlet heard the same roar off in the distance as last night, and Broly said, "That's probably Bah right now, killing those spider creatures."

Skarlet then said, "Well can we at least go see Bah, we don't necessarily have to get close unless you want to though."

Broly then smirked and said, "Sure."

Then they both headed off toward where they heard the roar from.

It took a few hours, but they finally made it to the source of the roar, and all Skarlet saw was a pit filled with a bunch of green fur, and nothing else, Skarlet then asked, "Broly, where is Bah?"

Broly then pointed at the bunch of green fur, and said, "That's him, he seems to be sleeping right now, but I think the spider creatures should come by and awake him soon."

Skarlet then saw an army of spider creatures walk up to the edge of the pit, and they all completely ignored the both of Broly and Skarlet, and they immediately stuck their dagger-like tongues into the green fur pit, and then after that happened, the ground started rumbling, and then the fur started to rise into a pillar, and then the beast's face was revealed, it had red eyes and razor sharp teeth, and he was missing an ear.

Broly then got a happy smile on his face as he said, "That's Bah!"

Skarlet then went wide eyed as she said, "YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THAT?!?!?!?"

Broly then took Skarlet's hand, and said, "We might wanna move."

Broly then sprinted out of the way of an attempted strike from Bah, and then after that, Skarlet saw Bah smash his face into some spider creatures after that.

Broly then stopped when they got behind a rock, and he said, "Well now you have met Bah, so what do you think?"

Skarlet then said, "He's seems...nice...I think."

Broly then said, "He's only mean like that now because of what my father did, he normally let me hang out with him as he hunted spider creatures."

Skarlet then said, "Whatever you say."

Broly then said, "Well we should get hunting now, we don't want to lose all of our day time, because then how will we train after that?"

Skarlet then smirked, and nodded in agreement, and then they ran off into the wasteland to kill yet another spider creature.

Once they dragged the body back to the cave, Skarlet decided that she would need to get used to the taste of these things if she wanted to survive, so she broke off a leg, and then took a mouthful of the yellow stuff in the leg, and she cringed at the texture and taste, but eventually she managed to swallow it down while gagging a bit in disgust.

Broly then said, "Good job, you took your first step to getting used to the taste, it gets better after about the 10th time, possibly."

Skarlet then got a look of dismay on her face now that she knew she had a long way before she would be a true Planet Vampa survivor.

Once they finished their meal of the disgusting monster, Broly stood up and looked outside and said, "Looks like we have a few more hours of daylight, how about this time, I'll train you, in strength!"

Skarlet then said, "I guess that's only fair since I made you train yesterday."

Broly then smirked, and then they both went back outside to go train.

They found a nice open area to fight in, and then they both took on a Mastered Shadow Demon stance, while Skarlet smirked knowing that he now used her style.

End of Chapter 82

Thanks for reading chapter 82 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you enjoyed the story I'm making after the Broly movie, I also plan to hopefully make another huge war after I manage to get Skarlet to get more team members on her side. Anyway, I guess I should shut up before I spoil a major part in the story, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	83. Chapter 83: Sand, Blood, and the Wind

Welcome to the 83rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry once again it took so long to write another chapter, at this point, I'd just say I'm gonna take regular breaks, but I might end up actually following my routine sometimes, so sometimes it could be at normal production, anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 82 Recap:

Skarlet and Broly went outside, and Broly decided to teach Skarlet how to survive on Planet Vampa. She had to eat a weird spider monster, that tasted awful, and she learned how to adapt to the environment, which was pretty vicious. Then they returned to the cave just in time to avoid a massive sandstorm that was rolling in. Broly then decided to go to bed, and Skarlet stayed up a little longer, thinking about her life, and then she went to bed too, but had a nightmare while sleeping. It was about her fighting alongside a bunch of figures that she couldn't recognize, and she was able to sense a massive amount of power that was fighting her. Skarlet then seemed to give the smallest figure on her team a bit of energy, and then she got surrounded by a red light, and then the dream ended. Skarlet awoke to Broly shaking her awake, and then Broly said that he would take Skarlet to meet his friend Bah, and also give Skarlet some strength training. After they saw Bah, who was a giant green furry monster, they found a suitable place to fight, and took their stances.

Chapter 83:

Skarlet slid her feet into position in the sand as she readied her arms to make the Mastered Shadow Demon stance.

Broly did the same since he now knew the stance inside and out, meaning that they both knew the weaknesses in their stances.

Skarlet then launched herself forward while sliding across they sand, and she delivered a full powered uppercut to Broly.

After Skarlet hit the ground, she looked back up to see what happened to Broly, and to her surprise, nothing really happened besides her bruising his chin, and he was already throwing a right punch with powerful force.

Skarlet then crossed her arms in front of her, and blocked the heavy punch that bruised her arms, and caused her to slide even further back than her starting point.

Skarlet then shook her arms to get rid of some the pain in her arms and said, "That was a really good shot, it hurt even though I blocked it."

Broly then smirked, and rushed forward at Skarlet, who then got back into her stance quickly, but she wasn't quick enough as she got punched in the gut and sent flying into a desert rock pillar, as she blew right through it with her body, and then she fell to the sandy ground, and tumbled to a stop.

Skarlet then slowly staggered to her feet, and she didn't dare speak anymore because she already seen the results of last time.

Skarlet then saw Broly vanish, and when she looked up, she saw Broly reappear, and throw a powerful punch at her again.

But Skarlet raised her right hand into the air, and caught his fist, as the impact made a shockwave that blew away the sand, revealing a sandstone floor that cracked under the pressure.

The cracks were only getting bigger too, as Broly kept pushing harder and harder.

Skarlet then started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then slowly started to push Broly off of her, as her red aura exploded around her with the red electricity sparking everywhere.

Skarlet then stood up fully with Broly's fist on top of her, and she threw his fist off of her arm, and then while he was off balance, Skarlet aimed her hand at Broly, and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!" and her hand sparked with red energy for a split second, and then a red beam exploded from her palm, and it was about half the size of a full powered one.

Broly got engulfed in this beam, and he was suddenly shot back a great distance, as the winds from the beam blew the sand out of the general area of the desert, making the battlefield entirely out of sandstone.

Broly then slid to a stop on one of his knees, and then he stood up and said, "So it seems like I am a tad stronger than you when we are both in base forms, but I am determined to change that, because I refuse to have a leader that's weaker than me."

Skarlet was then suddenly confused to either be happy that he said he'll train her, or to be offended that he called her weak.

But Skarlet didn't have enough time to think to herself though, as Broly was already rushing at her to punch her.

Skarlet then got back into her fighting mood, and saw the punch incoming.

So then Skarlet grabbed Broly's arm as he charged in, and turned her body around to make it so she could slam him into the ground, and then she did just that.

The ground cracked under Broly, and Skarlet jumped back a far distance, and waited for Broly to get back up.

Broly then stood back up, and Skarlet yelled, "NOW IT'S MY TURN!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then launched forward so fast, that she seemed to just disappear with a gunshot-like noise, and then about two seconds later, a massive rut exploded in the path she took, and Skarlet appeared right in front of Broly, while she delivered a flying uppercut, and then while she was in the air, she waved her arms in a way to spin her around.

While she spun, Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET DOUBLE BUSTER!!!!!!!!" and extended her arms out in each side of her body.

The two blasts then exploded out from her hands, and it made a dual spinning blade effect that Broly managed to dodge using his vanishing move.

Skarlet saw this, and after about two more spins, that looked quite beautiful from the beams, she managed to slow her momentum down enough to stop, then she stopped firing the beams.

Broly was now laughing a tiny bit as he said, "That was quite a good move, but it wouldn't work on me."

Skarlet then smirked a little, and they continued the fight even further.

Broly threw a punch at Skarlet as they charged at eachother, and Skarlet used her left arm to block the punch as she charged in further towards Broly, and then she slammed her right fist into his gut, and then as Broly fell to the ground, Skarlet planted her feet thoroughly in the ground, and then she delivered a spinning kick to Broly's face, making him spin 180 degrees, and then he face planted.

Skarlet now ached all over her body, and she was panting from exhaustion.

Broly then slowly got up, and he said, "That was quite good, I say we end this off here, and we take a break. Tomorrow we will commence the true test that will determine if I'm going to actually join your squad, or just stay here on Vampa with my friends."

Skarlet then sighed in relief and said, "Thank god, okay, I'll beat you tomorrow, and I won't hold back, so don't worry about a boring fight."

Broly then smirked, and they headed back to the cave.

Once they made it back, it was nearing sundown, and they could see the sandstorm on the horizon.

Broly went back inside while Skarlet sat outside for a bit longer.

Skarlet then felt a sharp pain in her back, and realized her back was very stiff, so she laid down as she looked into the sky.

But then as she laid there, she got progressively more and more sleepy.

Then eventually Skarlet completely passed out, and by then, Broly had already went to bed so he could get lots of rest before the coming fight.

While Skarlet was asleep, the sandstorm rolled in at a high speed, and at first, Skarlet was just barely safe enough outside of its reach, but then it got more powerful hence expanding its reach, and then Skarlet felt the sand hitting her feet, so she woke up pretty quickly, but by then, it was too late.

The high winds pulled Skarlet even deeper into the storm, and then one of Skarlet's worst fears while she was on this planet just happened, she was being tossed around in the massive sandstorm that was blowing at a vicious speed that would shred a normal person's skin off if they touched it, for Skarlet it just hurt as it dragged her deeper and deeper in the storm.

Skarlet hit her head off of a bump in the sand, and it caused her to start doing many flips while in the sky, as she had a direct trajectory back to the ground.

Skarlet then ended up being lucky with her flip, and she landed on her feet with a heavy impact, making the sand explode around her, and then blow into the wind.

Skarlet then planted her feet in the ground, but the wind kept pushing her back, and Skarlet started to panic.

She thought to herself, "This is bad! If I don't find a way to stop soon, I won't be able to find my way back!"

Just as she thought that, she got an idea. Skarlet smirked as she thought to herself, "This is just wind after all, if I can power up far enough, I can make a counter wind force that essentially would be a force field."

Skarlet then started to yelled under bared teeth to not let sand in her mouth, "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!"

Her red aura then exploded around her, and she felt her face stop feeling sand hit it, so Skarlet kept it going, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Her aura then changed to the gold and red spiraling aura, and her hair went gold and red, and her eyes a bright red that glowed brightly in the night.

Skarlet now only felt the sand hitting her stomach and below. So then Skarlet decided to guarantee a safe amount of power, and yelled even louder now that her face was not being hit by sand, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Then her aura flashed blue and returned to gold a few times, and then stayed blue, and then it swirled with red and blue.

The next was her hair turning blue and red, and then finally her eyes gleamed an even brighter red.

Skarlet then felt that she was no longer sliding back, and she wasn't being bombarded with millions of sharp sand granules.

Skarlet then looked around her body, and noticed that she was nearly covered in sand, and then only thing that made that clear to her, was that there was blood coming out from under that sand from the cuts from the sand.

Skarlet then began to slowly walk her way back by following her foot ruts from sliding so far.

But eventually, Skarlet noticed that the path was disappearing, mainly because the sandstorm was blowing more sand back into where the ruts were, so then Skarlet started to speed up as much as she could without breaking her wind shield.

Eventually, the path before her disappeared, and Skarlet now had to find her way back on sheer memory.

Skarlet continued to walk forward, and eventually, she managed to find that bump that hit her head, and to her surprise it had a chunk of it broken off of it, and it had blood on it.

Skarlet then felt the back of her head, and felt a stinging pain, and then she looked at her hand and saw that there was some blood on it.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "This was pretty close to the cave though, so safety shouldn't be too far away."

Skarlet then closed her eyes tightly to try to remember how far she flew when she first got into the storm, and then Skarlet started hearing a faint yell in the distance, "Skarlet! This way!"

Skarlet then looked around and then she thought she saw something when she looked behind her, and as she squinted, she saw an outline of what looked like Broly.

Skarlet then ran over towards the shape on the border of the storm.

Skarlet's vision was now starting to get fuzzy though, and she was starting to get a little dizzy.

But then she got even closer to the figure, and it turned out that it was Broly, and he was still calling her over.

Skarlet then finally made it over to the border, and as she managed to escape the storm's grip, she lost her Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form and passed out while face planting in the process.

When Skarlet awoke, Broly was standing over her, and when he noticed she was awake, he said, "Oh, you're awake, good! I didn't want you dieing on me yet, you scared me when you ended up in that storm last night, it was possibly the worst one I've ever seen, and yet you survived it."

Skarlet then weakly asked, "How did you find me in that storm anyway?"

Then Broly said, "Well that blue form you had activated shined like a sun in that darkness, so it was easy to see you in that."

Skarlet then nodded showing that she understood, and then Skarlet looked at her arms, and saw that her right arm had a bloody bandage on her bicep, and on the left, she had a bandage on her forearm.

Broly then said, "Yeah the storm shredded you up pretty good, so I put some bandages on you. There is also one around most of your head for that head wound you had."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks." and she was about to try to get up, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she pulled her shirt up just enough to see that there were no bandages on some pretty deep cuts.

Broly then said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to do anything to disturb your privacy, so I didn't check there!"

Broly then gave her some bandages, and turned away, and Skarlet slowly applied them to herself.

Skarlet then slowly stood up, and noticed yet another bandage that was on her right leg around her thigh.

Skarlet then limped over to a rock outside to notice that the storm was over, and Skarlet was still able to see the rock she hit her head on, along with the blood.

Skarlet then knew that this day was going to be a recovery day, so there wouldn't be much to do.

Skarlet then took a deep breath, and started to relax so she could recover more quickly so she could hopefully do that battle with Broly tomorrow.

End of Chapter 83

Thanks for reading chapter 83 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter and how I made it different from other chapters, considering usually when Skarlet gets injured, it's because of someone else. Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	84. Chapter 84: Beyond a Dragon God!

Welcome to the 84th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The new normal output for these chapters might end up being one a week, unless I find lots of free time in the future. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 83 Recap:

Skarlet was training with Broly, and it seemed that Broly was a tad bit stronger than Skarlet when they were both using their base powers. After a bit of fighting, Broly told Skarlet that he refused to have a leader that was weaker than him, so he said he was determined to make Skarlet even stronger than himself. Then they fought even more, and Skarlet seemed to start winning all of a sudden, and eventually, Skarlet won the dual with a spinning kick move. They then ended the training session there and then they headed back to the cave. Skarlet was completely exhausted from the session though, so when she was sitting outside, she ended up falling asleep too early, and then a nasty sandstorm rolled in, and sucked Skarlet into it. Skarlet awoke while she was being hurled through the violent winds, and she bashed her head on a rock, making her head bleed. Skarlet then got the idea to stop herself using her transformations, and it took her until she reached Super Saiyan Demon Blue, but she eventually slid to a stop, and then she walked her way back to camp. Broly spotted her within the storm, and called Skarlet over to make the cave easier to spot, and as she made it back, she was drenched in her own blood from the sand shredding her skin, and then she fell unconscious. She then awoke the next day covered in bandages, so then she sat down to rest so she could heal quicker.

Chapter 84:

It has been about three days since the sandstorm incident, and Skarlet only had a few bandages on both of her arms, along with one on her forehead that sort of looked like a white bandanna with blood stains on it.

Broly then walked up behind Skarlet while she was sitting down at the cave entrance, and he asked, "So how do you feel? Good enough to fight yet?"

Then Skarlet sat silent for a moment as she considered on her condition, and eventually answered, "Yeah, I think that we can finally determine if I'm ready to be your leader!"

Broly then smirked, and Skarlet stood up, and they were about to leave, until Goku suddenly appeared in front of them, and said, "Oh hey Skarlet! I was actually looking for you. Remember the armor that was shattered in that fight with Broly?"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah, what about it?"

Then Goku said, "Well Bulma just made you another suit, here it is, I also brought your cape in case you wanted it."

Skarlet then took the armor that Goku had held out for her.

Skarlet then said, "Thanks Goku, I'll go get changed, and if you want, me and Broly were about to have a sparring match if you wanted to watch."

Goku then hopped around a little excited and said, "Hell Yeah! Seeing both of your new full powers will be pretty exciting!"

Skarlet then smiled, and then she turned and headed further into the cave for privacy.

Skarlet then came out of the cave again wearing her shorter and tighter pants that allowed her to move easier, along with her red and black armor with the battered red cape that blew in the wind as she exited the cave.

Skarlet then said, "Alright, let's go back to that place we fought before Broly."

Broly then nodded, and they flew off to the battlefield from before.

Skarlet landed down on the sandstone ground, and Broly landed a decent distance away from her across from the battlefield of her.

Goku then landed on the sidelines and sat down while fidgeting with excitement.

Broly then seemed to let out a short grunt as he put on a more serious face, and his white aura exploded around him.

Skarlet then said, "I guess we aren't started off completely easy."

Skarlet then put her fists by her sides, and yelled, "Ha!" and almost immediately, her eyes went bright red and her hair went gold and red, along with her red and gold aura exploding around her.

Meanwhile Goku was literally shaking with anticipation to see this fight unfold.

Skarlet then ran towards Broly, and Broly already had his guard up, which Skarlet ended up slamming her fist into Broly's arms, and Skarlet's knuckles made a crunch noise as she did that, so then Skarlet stumbled backwards as pain shot through her hand while she yelled, "AAAHH!!!!!"

Broly then said, "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna win this fight! Come on! Where's that spark of power you had the last two fights?"

Skarlet then slammed her hurt fist into her palm, and it made a loud crunch noise again, and it seemed as if she fixed her problem.

Skarlet then smirked, and then said, "Okay, here goes my full effort!"

Skarlet then leapt at him, and threw a flying right punch at him, but he blocked that too, but no crunch noises happened.

Skarlet then landed in front of him, and as Broly was about to slam Skarlet into the ground, Skarlet jumped back up at Broly, and uppercut him into the air, and then she teleported to where he was going to be in the air.

Then Skarlet yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" as she threw a full powered barrage of punches, and then to finish off her combo, she did a front flip, and then folded both of her hands together, and slammed Broly back down to the ground, making Broly come crashing back down to the ground, making a small crater with his body.

Skarlet then landed down a decent distance away from Broly, and Broly slowly got back up.

Skarlet then said, "Do you think you could use anymore power without going bat shit crazy?"

Broly then smirked and said, "Indeed I can, I've been practicing this form for some time, and I think I've gained control of it now."

Broly then got into a serious charge up stance, and started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

His aura then exploded into a pillar of green light, as a strong wind exploded from his power build up.

Then Broly's hair flashed green for a moment, but then went back to black.

Then Broly yelled even more, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground started to crumble, and the pieces that broke off hovered into the air around Broly and his aura.

Then Broly's eyes turned teal, and his hair turned green and it spiked up.

Then a massive shockwave exploded from Broly, making Skarlet slide back a whole foot, and then his pillar of light shrunk until it was the size of a normal aura, that looked like green flames surrounding him.

Broly then said, "This is Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan, I hope you're ready to face its full might!"

Skarlet then said, "Now that's pretty cool, I guess I should return the favor and use a higher amount of power."

Skarlet then got into a charge up stance, and yelled, "DRAGON GOD RESONANCE!!!!!!!" and then she started to power up while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then her Super Saiyan Demon form turned off, and her red and gold aura was replaced with red flames that surrounded her whole body like an aura.

It spiraled around her violently as the flames roared like someone threw gasoline at her while she was in this form.

Then her eyes gleamed a brighter red, and her hair even glowed a little bit of a brighter red.

Then her pupils switched shapes to a diamond shape, much like a dragon's.

Then a fiery shockwave exploded from Skarlet, forcing Broly to block so he wouldn't get burned too badly.

Skarlet then exhaled as she relaxed, making red fire slightly flare out of her mouth.

Broly then said, "Now that's what I call intimidation! But here is my question. Does the form's power live up to the hype of the process of reaching it?"

Skarlet then said, "Well I guess there is only one way to find out isn't there?"

Broly then smirked, and then clenched his fists by his sides, signaling that he was ready, so Skarlet reeled her fist back, and her fist engulfed in red flames, and as she threw the punch forward, launching a red fireball at Broly, which he managed to just barely block, and then Skarlet yelled, "STORM OF THE DRAGON GOD!!!!!!!"

Then she began charging blasts on every one of her limbs, and she punched and kicked over and over again, with each attack launching another red fireball at Broly, and he was struggling to keep his block up, but then one fireball managed to hit Broly directly, making him flinch, and then about 20 more hit him until Skarlet stopped the barrage.

The smoke then finally cleared, and it was revealed that Broly was still in his Legendary Super Saiyan state, except he had a few burn marks now.

Broly then rushed at Skarlet giving her no notice, so then he was able to uppercut Skarlet into the air, and he teleported to Skarlet and slammed her back to the ground, making her crash on the ground making herself a crater too.

Broly then teleported back down to where Skarlet was, and as she just got back up, Broly slammed his fist into Skarlet's face as hard as he could, making Skarlet go flying in the opposite direction.

While Skarlet was flying through the air, Broly chased her at the same rate of speed, and as he was running alongside her, he let out a barrage of punches while she flew through the air, and just before she hit a mountain, Broly grabbed her head, and smashed her through it himself.

Then while Broly was still holding Skarlet by her head, Broly aimed a hand at Skarlet's chest, and said, "Goodbye."

Then a green blast formed in his hand, which he then fired it into Skarlet's chest, carrying her along with it for a good 30 meters before it came crashing back down to the ground while erupting into a massive green energy dome explosion, making Skarlet scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Broly then said, "It's a shame I had to kill you, we could have sparred more, and we would have become even stronger together. But I guess we can't always have what we want."

Broly then turned away and was about to leave until he felt a massive power level building, he turned back and then he heard Skarlet yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a bunch of rocks floated upwards revealing that Skarlet was pretty much fine besides a few gashes around her body, followed by a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

The rocks then blew away from Skarlet's transformation, and then Broly felt a massive wind pick up, and it was coming from Skarlet.

Then her red fiery aura seemed to erupt into a pillar of fire, until it revealed to have a dragon's head at the top of it, and then two dragon wings expanded out from the pillar of fire.

Then red lightning sparked around the whole battlefield from the amount of demonic power being used, since this form used lots of moves that Skarlet used Demon energy in.

When the power up was complete, the dragon seemed to disappear, and Skarlet looked like nothing changed in her appearance, however her power had shot up 5x more than before.

Skarlet then aimed her hand at Broly, and her aura seemed to channel from around her body, and into her palm, and then Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET DRAGON GOD BUSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Then a red fiery beam exploded from Skarlet's hand, and it moved so quickly, that Broly was unable to dodge or block, so he ended up pushing into it with his bare hands, as the blast kept on pushing him further back without even slowing down.

Then Broly was being pushed through pillars of rocks, and it kept on adding damage to what seemed to be inevitable, until Broly finally found the right moment, and he shoved the blast to the side, and jumped to the other side, finally escaping the clutches of that blast.

Then the beam carried on a little longer, and then caused a nuclear sized explosion in the background.

Then Skarlet menacingly, and slowly walked over towards Broly, down the red fiery rut that was made by the devastating beam.

Then Broly noticed that Skarlet had a bit more of a fiery look in her eyes, rather than the normal red gleaming eyes.

Skarlet's Power then erupted into another shockwave as she stopped before Broly, and she said, "I say it's time to end this little fight pretty soon don't you think?"

Broly then smirked and said, "Yes, I agree, let's bring this down to the ultimate showdown!"

Broly clenched his fist in anticipation, and Skarlet just gave Broly a menacing glare.

End of Chapter 84

Thanks for reading chapter 84 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter of the story, I also really hope I can remember most of the plot points that I have planned out for the story, because of I forget them later, I will have to wing the story and hope it turns out interesting anyway. Well I hope you guys enjoyed once again, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	85. Chapter 85: Final Flaming Buster!

Welcome to the 85th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I was lucky today and I was able to find time to type this chapter early, so this week got two chapters released in it, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 84 Recap:

Skarlet had begun her final test of strength against Broly, and Goku came to watch. The test was a full powered fight against Broly, and if Skarlet won, she would get to have Broly in her slowly developing Squadron. Broly started things off by going into his newly developed Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan state, which seemed to be quite strong and Broly could control himself, yet it seemed to only have three quarters of the power from before. Skarlet then decided she would kick things off easy, so she went Super Saiyan Demon. They fought a bunch, with Skarlet usually being the dominant force. Then Broly started to take over the fight, and Skarlet then managed to push herself back to the form known as Dragon God Resonance. Then Skarlet used her newly renamed attack, Storm of the Dragon God, which pelted Broly with many fireballs, and started to wear him down. But then Broly countered Skarlet by beating the crap out of her, and then using a green ki blast to blast her away, and engulf her in an explosion. That move at first seemed to have taken care of Skarlet, but just before Broly left, he felt a rising presence from the debris of the blast. It was then revealed that Skarlet was reaching a new level of the Dragon Resonance form, and once the transformation was done her power shot up 5x higher than it was before. Skarlet then fired a modified move known as Skarlet Dragon God Buster, and it completely took Broly by surprise, and it pushed him a great distance away from Skarlet, as well as burning him a bit. Broly recovered from the move, and prepared to fight once again.

Chapter 85:

Skarlet slowly walked down the massive rut that was charred black from her beam, along with red fire burning away at the ground still.

Broly staggered to his feet slowly, and then waited for Skarlet to get closer.

Skarlet still continued to walk, but now she was maintaining a menacing glare that burned into Broly's soul as a shockwave exploded from Skarlet as she stopped a fair distance away from Broly.

Broly then said, "Let's bring this down to an ultimate showdown, what do you say?"

Skarlet then eventually said, "I agree, let's finish this!"

Skarlet then jumped extremely high into the air, and ended up directly above Broly, Skarlet then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" as she threw a punch downwards towards Broly, and launched at an incredible speed.

Broly then finally noticed Skarlet was in the air, but it was too late as Skarlet already punched him across the face, and making him fall to the ground.

Broly managed to quickly get up though, and did a backflip to get away from her.

Skarlet then slowly got into her Shadow Demon Stance, and gave Broly the "Come at me" taunt.

Broly then charged at Skarlet with an angry scowl on his face, and threw a high powered punch at Skarlet, which she blocked, and slid back a little from it.

Broly then started to unleash a massive punch combo while Skarlet blocked almost every strike, besides a few of them that hit her ribs.

Broly then finally caught Skarlet off guard, and grabbed her foot, and as he did that, Skarlet yelled, "OH GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Broly then dragged Skarlet across the ground, and then lifted her up, and then slammed her to the ground as Skarlet yelled, "SHIT!!!!!" Broly then slammed her down to the ground again, and then Skarlet screamed, "AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Broly was then about to slam Skarlet into the ground again, but as he flung her into the air, his grip slipped, and Skarlet was thrown into the air by mistake.

Skarlet then did a backflip, and landed on the ground while panting in pain.

Her forehead was now bleeding, and Broly seemed to think he was about to win from how Skarlet looked.

Skarlet then got up from her crouched position, and staggered around a bit until she regained her balance, and then she said, "Don't think...I'm done...just yet!"

Skarlet then fired a normal ki blast at Broly, which he simply backhanded away from him.

Broly then said, "Judging by how much power you have left, I'd say that you are pretty done."

Then Skarlet saw Broly reel back his arm for a punch, but before he threw it, he said, "I win!"

Broly then threw his punch, but then he felt an unexpected resistance.

Broly looked to where his fist was, and saw that Skarlet was pushing back on his fist with her hand.

Skarlet then said, "Like I told you...I...AM...NOT...DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then pushed on Broly's fist even harder, and his arm started to move back a bit.

Broly then said, "I guess this fight won't be as boring as I thought! In fact, I'm starting to enjoy myself! Hahaha!"

Broly then pushed his fist towards Skarlet with all of his strength, and the ground immediately shattered under Skarlet from the pressure.

Skarlet's hand wasn't moving back though, and then Skarlet's fiery aura erupted around her as a rumbling noise filled the air.

Skarlet then said, "Time for you to scream...PHOENIX BLAZING FIST!!!!!!!!"

Then her Phoenix mark on her arm started glowing red, and on the arm that wasn't holding Broly's fist back, it lit ablaze with red flames that formed into the shape of a bird.

Skarlet then shoved the blast into Broly's stomach, and the blast shrieked with fury as it launched Broly off into a mountain, which then erupted into a dome of red fire, that eviserated the mountain to dust.

All that remained of the mountain, was a massive charred black crater, which Broly was laying down in with his Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan Form still on.

Skarlet then teleported to the edge of the crater, and said, "Can you still fight?! I think I wanna do one more thing before I win if that's possible!"

Broly then staggered to his feet once more, and then said, "What do you have in mind?"

Skarlet didn't say anything back, she just led him to a flat area in the sandstone battlefield, and stood a far distance away from him.

Skarlet then threw both of her arms back, and yelled, "FINAAAALL..."

Broly then understood what Skarlet was trying to do, and aimed both of his hands at Skarlet, as a giant humming ball of green energy formed in his hands.

Skarlet now had a red fireball in her left hand, and a red ki ball in her right.

Skarlet then put them together and they mixed into a red ki ball that spiraled with red flames, and then Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET..."

Her blast then grew to a massive size, and and by then she knew it had reached full power.

Broly then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as his giant green beam exploded from his two hands, making a beam that was bigger than a mountain as it sparked with black lightning.

Skarlet then yelled, "BUSTEEEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!" and her beam that spiraled red with red flames, erupted from her hands, and it matched the size of Broly's beam.

The two beams collided, making the ground tremble violently, and some parts of the ground started to crack.

As they started adding more power to this ultimate final clash, the ground started ripping out in chunks and hovering in the air.

Goku was having a hard time just sitting from how much shaking was happening, so he was now standing while shaking with excitement.

Skarlet then saw that Broly's beam was getting closer to her, so she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and that seemed to build her power up a little, so it stopped Broly's beam in its tracks.

But that didn't seem to be enough as she heard Broly start yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and then the beam continued to slowly approach her and Skarlet was slowly started to feel the heat of the beam.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I don't think anyone has ever made me get this close to losing before!" and at that point, Skarlet was now able to feel the intense heat of Broly's blast on her hands, and it felt like her hands were about to burn.

Skarlet then said, "I WON'T LOSE!!!!!! NOT TO YOU!!!!!! AND NOT TO ANYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then started to burn her demonic energy even faster, as red lightning erupted from the clouds and struck down onto Skarlet, and then her body got surrounded by a lot of sparking red electricity, and her beam grew twice its size, and started to push back against Broly's blast.

When it got to about halfway to Broly, he yelled, "MORE POWER!!!!!!! I NEED MORE POWEEEERRR!!!!!!!!"

After he yelled that, his beam seemed to grow a little, but it still had no chance for the level of power Skarlet was dishing out.

Skarlet then pushed into her blast as hard as she while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and then her beam started pushing back on Broly's beam even faster, and eventually, it crushed Broly's beam, and now Broly was pushing on Skarlet's beam with his bare hands to try and stop his inevitable defeat.

But Broly eventually got pushed into a rock pillar, which pushed him into the blast, and then he was finished at that point.

Skarlet's beam exploded into a dome of red energy, that sparked with red lightning, along with a red fire tornado.

After the dome disappeared, it left a low humming noise from the energy that was packed into it, and that all that was left was a smoldering crater with Broly laying unconscious in it, back in his normal state.

Skarlet then slowly exhaled after her lowered her hands, she was completely exhausted from the fight, and then she felt her power drop as her red fire aura disappeared and every other part of her appearance that changed, and went back to normal.

Skarlet then felt the total exhaustion in her body, and was forced to fall down to one knee to regain some energy to stand.

While Skarlet was doing that, she could hear Goku yelling, "AWESOME!!!!!! THAT WAS GREAT!!!!!!!"

Goku then stood in front of Skarlet with a big smile on his face as he said, "Best fight I've seen in years!"

Goku then offered a hand to help Skarlet get up, which she accepted.

Once Skarlet was up, she slowly walked her way over to the crater where Broly laid in, and once she got there, she said to herself, "Guess I won, welcome to the team."

Skarlet then walked over to where Broly was laying unconscious, and picked him up, even though she almost fell over in the process.

After a few minutes of struggling, Skarlet finally managed to load Broly onto her shoulders, and then she slowly walked back to the cave.

Once they finally made it back, Skarlet looked outside of the cave before she went much farther in, and saw the sandstorm off in the distance, as Goku was just walking into the cave with them.

Skarlet took Broly to his room, and then laid him down on his bed, and then went back outside, and told Goku, "I'm gonna rest up a bit before we go, I gotta wait for Broly to regain consciousness anyway."

Goku then nodded, and Skarlet laid down on the rock she usually slept on, and passed out almost immediately.

A few hours later, Skarlet woke up, and as she sat up, she saw Broly having a conversation with Goku.

She stood up and walked over to them, and as Broly saw her he said, "Finally, I thought you would never get up! So, what should I call my new leader?"

Skarlet was surprised that Broly remembered that she defeated him, but she eventually said, "I haven't really thought of that yet, but I guess for now just call me by my name, it's less awkward that way."

Broly then nodded, and the Goku said, "So are we ready to leave? Because I told Bulma that I was just delivering the stuff I brought you earlier, but that fight was just too awesome to not watch it."

Skarlet then said, "I'm ready to go if you are Broly."

Then Broly nodded again, and Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead, "Okay grab onto my shoulders."

Then they did just that, and a few seconds later, they disappeared from Planet Vampa, and reappeared on Earth, right in front of Capsule Corp, where Skarlet almost immediately noticed that Akara was training by herself in the front yard, but with her tail hidden of course.

After Broly and Skarlet let go of Goku, he said, "Imma gonna go inside and go explain everything to Bulma, you can go and do whatever."

Skarlet then nodded, and walked over to where Akara was training along with Broly following behind her.

Skarlet then jokingly asked, "Did you remember your proper foot placement?"

Then Akara turned around quickly, and as she saw Skarlet she jumped at her in joy, and as Skarlet caught her, Akara finally noticed Broly who was right behind Skarlet, so Akara asked, "Who's that guy? He doesn't look very friendly."

Broly then realized he was using his scowl, which he was used to using when he felt relaxed, so he tried to correct it my making an odd expression on his face that looked like mixed emotions.

Skarlet then put Akara down and said, "This is Broly, our newest member of our squadron."

Broly then gave Akara a slight wave, and Akara seemed to just stare at Broly.

Skarlet then decided to cut the awkwardness by saying, "Hey, let's all go inside, I'm pretty sure Bulma wants to meet Broly, and I know for sure Akara, that you wanna hear what happened while I was gone."

Then both Broly and Akara nodded, and then they headed inside.

End of Chapter 85

Thanks for reading the 85th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry for the lacklustre ending, I was getting a little tired at the end, but at least I made the battle pretty epic, anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	86. Chapter 86: A Strangely Familiar Power

Welcome to the 86th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I actually managed to come up with yet another battle for later, I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter, but I guess we will find out from you reading, and for me, the process would be as I write it. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 85 Recap:

Skarlet stood before Broly after hitting him with her Skarlet Dragon God Buster, and Broly told Skarlet that he wanted to bring the fight down to one final ultimate showdown. Skarlet accepted, and then she began to beat the crap out of Broly, until Broly managed to grab her by the foot, and he slammed her on the ground repeatedly until his grip slipped, and then Skarlet managed to escape. After that, Skarlet seemed to be exhausted, but as Broly tried to finish the fight by crushing Skarlet, Skarlet surprisingly managed to stop Broly's fist though, and then Skarlet said an intimidating line before she used a move she hasn't used in a long time which was the Phoenix Blazing Fist. The blast pushed Broly off of her, and exploded Broly into a mountain, making him severely weakened. Skarlet then led Broly to a wide open area after he recovered, and they both charged up their ultimate moves. Skarlet charged her Final Skarlet Buster, and Broly charged up a deadly green blast. The two beams collided, and Broly seemed to be winning. Just as Broly seemed to have won, Skarlet decided that she would risk using even more demonic energy, and ended up pushing Broly's beam all the way back to him, and then Skarlet won the clash and knocked out Broly at the same time. Skarlet then carried Broly to the cave where they rested in. After Skarlet woke up again a few hours later, Goku used his Instant Transmission to warp Broly and Skarlet back to Earth. Akara was happy to see Skarlet again, and was even more happy that she had yet another teammate to work with, which was Broly.

Chapter 86:

Skarlet, Akara, and Broly all walked into the front door of Capsule Corp, and almost immediately, Bulma freaked out when she saw Broly, and yelled, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!"

As Goku nervously rubbed the back of his head and then got Bulma's attention again by saying, "Oh yeah that's the part I forgot to tell you about, Broly is on our side now, Skarlet challenged him to a duel, and she won so now he is part of Skarlet's squad thingy."

Bulma then turned to Goku and said, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

Goku then said, "It's like I said, I forgot."

Skarlet then asked, "How did you forget that part of all things?"

But Goku couldn't answer because Bulma was nagging him too much, so Skarlet led Broly to an empty room, and said, "This will be your room Broly, sort it out however you'd like, I'll go do something else as you do that."

Broly then nodded, and he entered his room, and closed the door, and then Skarlet and Akara went directly to the gravity room.

Akara then smiled, and said, "You know me too well."

Skarlet sensed a dramatic increase in Akara's power, so Skarlet said, "Actually, I have a better idea, I can sense your massive power boost, and I'd like to see how far you can push your power."

Akara then said, "Okay."

So then they left the gravity room, and headed over to the place they saw Vegeta and Goku fight eachother, and they flew over to the island that was in the middle of the ocean of the training area.

Once they landed on the ground, Skarlet said, "Okay go as high as your power will allow you to go, and don't hold back!"

Akara nodded, and then got into a furious charge up stance, and started to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" and almost immediately, Skarlet felt a wind pick up that was coming from Akara, and then a few seconds later, a gold aura exploded around her, and her hair went gold, and her eyes teal.

Akara then yelled even more aggressively, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Then the winds from Akara actually forced Skarlet to put her arms up to block the wind from her eyes.

Akara's aura then erupted into a golden spire of energy, that violently sparked with blue lightning.

Then the ground cracked under Akara, and the winds started blowing even stronger.

Then Akara's hair glowed brighter, and her eyes followed, and then her hair spiked up even more.

Akara then unleashed an intense shockwave that managed to make Skarlet stumble backwards a bit, and then the spire of Golden energy disappeared, and Akara now stood there with blue electricity sparking around her as she gave Skarlet an intense stare that looked like it had killing intent.

Skarlet then said, "Awesome Akara! You've already achieved Super Saiyan 2! And by the looks of it, your death stare has gotten way better too."

Akara then smiled, and said, "Thanks, I've been working hard on both my power and intimidation."

Skarlet then said, "I guess I'll go to my second form to match your power, and then we'll test your technique as well."

Skarlet then placed her fists by her sides, and yelled, "HA!!!!!" and a short spire of red and gold energy exploded from her, as her hair spiked up and went gold and red as her eyes went bright red.

Then the red electricity sparked around her body, and then Skarlet said to Akara, "This is my Super Saiyan Demon 2 form, it should be just a tad bit stronger than your form, but I'll go easy on you so it will practically be equal powers."

Akara then nodded to show that she understood, and then they both took the Shadow Demon stance.

A few more seconds past, and then Akara rapidly charged at Skarlet, taking her by surprise as Akara slammed her fist into Skarlet's face, and knocked Skarlet to the ground.

Skarlet then got back up, and it was revealed that Akara's punch left a bruise, and then Skarlet said, "Well I see that you have learned not to hold back, even in training."

Akara then said, "Thanks, Vegeta taught me that, although that training session really hurt because he kept on punching me really hard every time I didn't hit him at full power."

Skarlet then said, "Yeah he could be rough sometimes, but the perks from that is your Zenkai boost would increase your strength a lot."

Akara then said, "What's a Zenkai boost?"

Then Skarlet gave her a surprised look, but eventually answered, "A Zenkai boost is a thing only Saiyans have, and it triggers once you get badly beaten up, after you have healed up from the wounds, you should feel a lot stronger after."

Then Skarlet thought to herself, "How does she not know a specific feature of her own race?"

But before she could finish the thought completely, Akara came in for yet another strike, but this time Skarlet managed to block the attack in time, but Akara didn't give up there, Akara then began kicking and punching in multiple areas of Skarlet's body, and Skarlet did her best to block every attack, but some still hit her, but Akara wasn't stopping, so Skarlet tried to counter attacks whenever a chance was available, putting them in a punch-clash, kicking and punching and blocking, trading attacks and blocks for others.

They then both began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then they started to pick up in their speed, making the punches sound like a fast firing machine gun going off, and then they began to move around the battlefield to try to get the advantage.

Then after a bit of more punching, they both yelled even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" and they started to punch even faster and harder, and they kept their movement going too, making the sky above the island look like a mid air shockwave carpet bombing.

Then the shockwaves being emitted from the constant clashing of fists started to effect the ocean that surrounded the island.

The waves grew bigger and bigger and even some whirlpools started forming.

Then finally, Skarlet found an opening in Akara's defense, and punched Akara straight in the face as hard as she could, and the force behind the punch launched Akara down to the island at an intense speed, and when Akara hit the ground, it caused a massive explosion of dirt, and after the dust cleared, Skarlet saw that Akara was laying down in a crater still conscious surprisingly, but she was clearly exhausted.

Skarlet gently landed on the ground next to the crater, and powered down to her normal state, and said, "That was a good training session! Keep that up and you'll be the perfect replacement for me in the future."

Akara then exhaled a deep breath, and powered down to her normal state, and asked Skarlet, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then Skarlet smirked while answering, "Well I'm not gonna live forever, so someone is gonna have to keep this Universe safe while I'm gone."

Akara then got a saddened look on her face when she thought about Skarlet dying one day, but then noticed Skarlet wasn't looking at her anymore, Skarlet was looking off into the distance with a confused and angry look on her face.

Akara then asked Skarlet, "What's wrong?" and then Skarlet said, "I sense something extremely familiar to me, but not like Vegeta or Goku familiar, more like, if I could sense myself, but it's obviously not me because I'm right here. I also might sense another power, but it seems dormant right now, so we'll focus on the current issue."

Akara then asked Skarlet, "Should we go check it out?"

Skarlet then turned back to Akara and nodded, so then they flew off in the direction of the strange source of energy.

They flew for hours, and eventually came across a volcanic like biome, with molten rocks everywhere, and a massive active volcano in the background, with only about three massive pieces of land that had been burned black and it floated on top of the seemingly endless lava.

Skarlet sensed that the power was extremely close, so they flew closer to the ground, and after a few more minutes of searching, they came across a man who was sitting cross legged on the ground while he quietly chanted words that neither Akara or Skarlet could hear.

The strange man wore a Saiyan chestplate that looked like it used to be black and blue, but it was shattered in many places and burned almost everywhere, and he also had red hair that was almost the same shade of red as Skarlet's hair.

The man then suddenly stopped chanting the weird words, and as he stood up, it was revealed that he had a tail.

Skarlet then had a look of surprise on her face when she saw the tail, and then the man turned to face both Akara and Skarlet, and he gave Skarlet a furious look.

As he maintained that stare, Skarlet felt her surroundings start to heat up even more than they already were.

Akara felt this happen too, and then as it heated up even more, the man said, "You interrupted my meditation...that will be your last mistake."

Then the area surrounding the man lit up in red fire, as red electricity sparked everywhere.

Akara then asked Skarlet, "Isn't that the thing that you do?! I thought you were the only one who could do that!"

Skarlet then said, "Did I ever tell you that I was from another Universe Akara?"

Akara then said, "Possibly, if you did I don't remember."

Skarlet then said, "Well I am, it's known as Universe 11, and some Universes can have two of the same thing but a little different on each Universe, in other words, my guess is that this guy, is Universe 7's version of me."

Akara then went wide eyed when she heard this, since it made sense to her since the only difference in between them was gender and a slight hair color difference, along with a different hair style.

Skarlet then softly pushed Akara back and said, "Get behind me, if I'm right about this, he is way too strong for you."

Akara then nodded, and stayed back, and Skarlet got a little closer to the man, and then the man said, "Before we fight, I'll give you my name for some closure, my name is Garoth, the Hell Fighter of Universe 7, I hope you are ready to die."

Skarlet then smirked, and then took a powerful yet confident stance, and said, "My name is Skarlet, the Hell Fighter of Universe 11, and good luck with killing me, so far nothing anyone has done to me worked yet."

After Skarlet said her introduction mixed with a taunt, she gave Garoth a furious glare, and the tension between the two got so intense, that when their red auras erupted from them, they actually clashed with eachother and made the ground shake from the sheer power of the two of them.

End of Chapter 86

Thanks for reading chapter 86 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked the start to the fight between the two Hell Fighters, and of you are wondering, yes this was my next fight idea that I stated in the starting message of this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	87. Chapter 87: A Clash of Two Hells!

Welcome to the 87th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The battle between the two Hell Fighters is about to unfold, what kind of ultimate power shall be unleashed in this battle? Find out through the next few chapters since I plan on making this battle actually last pretty long since the others seemed to be pretty quick. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 86 Recap:

Skarlet got Broly to meet Bulma, and then showed Broly his new room, and left Broly to organize it. Then Akara and Skarlet left to go train with eachother, and when they began, Akara managed to reach the level of Super Saiyan 2, so Skarlet went Super Saiyan Demon 2, and they had a pretty decent battle, until Skarlet smashed Akara into the ground, rendering her out of energy, so Skarlet complimented Akara on her progress, and then ended the training session. But the happiness was cut short when Skarlet sensed a strangely familiar power, like as if another her existed on Earth all of a sudden. Skarlet and Akara went out to investigate, and eventually they found a man with red hair with a saiyan's tail and armor that was strangely meditating in a lava covered region of Earth. Eventually Skarlet found out his name was Garoth, and he was apparently the Hell Fighter of Universe 7, and he proved it when he lit his surroundings on fire with his sheer anger. Skarlet also introduced herself as the Hell Fighter of Universe 11, and that piqued Garoth's interest, and then they were about to fight.

Chapter 87:

"So, two Hell Fighters against eachother in a full on fight, this will be interesting." Garoth said with a malicious smirk.

Skarlet then said, "Before we fight Garoth, there is a deal I want to make with you."

Garoth then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but said, "Okay what is it?"

So then Skarlet said, "Since you and me are the only Hell Fighters I know of, I would like it if when I beat you, you would join my Squadron that I'm making."

Garoth then said, "Seems fair enough, but what do I get if I win?"

Skarlet then said, "If you win, I'll transfer my demonic power over to you before I die, along with my evil spirit known as Argos."

Argos then said, "I don't recall giving you permission to use me as a bargaining chip."

Then Skarlet said back to Argos in her head, "Shutup, this is probably the only thing that will interest this guy, also, there is no way I'm going to let this guy win."

Argos then said, "Ugh fine, just make sure he doesn't get the drop on you."

Skarlet then replied, "Sure thing."

Then Skarlet saw that Garoth was done thinking about the offer, and he said, "It's a hard bargain, but I accept, if you win I'll join this squadron thingy you got going, but if I win, your power is mine."

Garoth had yet another malicious smirk as he said the power part of the sentence.

Garoth then asked Skarlet, "Do you use any sort of weapon? I use a sword. I am only asking this because weapons will make this a better fight."

Skarlet then said, "I do, but it's not with me."

Skarlet then turned to Akara, and asked her, "Akara, can you go back to Capsule Corp and grab my katana for me?"

Akara then nodded, and flew off in the direction they came from.

Skarlet then turned back to Garoth, and said, "I guess it's time to finally start this battle, are you ready?"

Garoth then smirked and said, "I've never been more ready in my whole life."

Garoth then got into a powerful brawler style stance, and then Skarlet slid into her Shadow Demon stance.

The battle begun when both of them disappeared with a gunshot noise and a massive shockwave erupted in the middle of them, making the ground beneath the two of them explode into chunks of rocks.

As soon as Garoth and Skarlet spotted eachother again, they rushed at eachother again, and slammed their fists into one another, causing a loud explosion noise along with a shockwave that didn't do as much damage as the last.

Then they picked up the speed, and they started repeatedly clashing punches and kicks, along with blocks and headbutts.

The battle was already getting intense, and they were only just beginning.

Skarlet then found a big enough opening to spin around and then kick Garoth in the face, launching him into a black rock spire, and his body busted through the spire, and he crashed to the ground and then tumbled around a bit, until he planted a hand on the ground and did a controlled backflip, and then he landed down perfectly.

Garoth then said as Skarlet landed down not too far away from him, "You aren't too bad for someone who seems so innocent."

Skarlet then smirked at that sentence, and then said, "If you saw what I did in the past, I don't think you would be using words like innocent to describe someone like me."

Garoth then said, "I see, but tell me, where did you get such strength from?"

Then Skarlet said, "Let's just say, I have some friends on the other side, meaning the spirit realm."

Just as Skarlet said that, she felt an old friend's presence next to her, but she couldn't see him, but she knew it was Dakon, the friend who once saved her life by sacrificing his own.

Garoth then said, "I see, well, I'll say we take off the kid gloves and start throwing some real punches, what do you say?"

Skarlet's smirk then changed into a full smile when she heard this, and then she said, "I would very much like that."

So then Garoth put his fists by his sides, and yelled, "Ha!" and then a gold and red aura bursted our from his body as his hair turn into gold and red, and his eyes went bright red.

Skarlet then did the same thing, and then they were both in Super Saiyan Demon.

Skarlet then said, "So you can go Super Saiyan Demon too, well now I at least know I don't have to hold back on you."

Garoth then said, "You call this Super Saiyan Demon? Man that's a way better name than the one I gave mine, I guess I'll use the name you gave it from now on."

Skarlet then continued to smile because she was happy to know that her name for her form was better than his whatever it was.

Garoth then got back into his brawler stance to signal that he was ready to fight again, so Skarlet got into her stance, and a few seconds later after that, Skarlet threw a power loaded punch at Garoth, which he blocked with his forearm, and the shockwave from the punch exploded through his whole body, shaking him up a bit, and the wind from the shockwave blew out from the back of his whole body, and then Garoth slid back a whole foot.

Garoth had the look of surprise on his face after that punch, but he knew not to hesitate too much in a fight, so he only took a few seconds until he jumped back at Skarlet, attempting to unleash a high speed punch combo, but Skarlet was doing the same thing, so they kept on clashing punches causing multiple shockwaves to rip their way through the land, and eventually, after they started to dish out even more power, rocks even started to float up into the air as they kept on attempting to land a proper hit on eachother.

But after a long while of punching at eachother, Garoth caught Skarlet off guard when he didn't punch her fists, and instead he grabbed her fists, and then while Skarlet was confused on what was happening, Garoth lifted her off of the ground, and then slammed her into the ground, making a body sized crater, and then Garoth lifted her over his head, and then he threw her down as hard as he could down onto his knee, making a back breaker technique in the process.

Skarlet screamed in pain as the immense pain shot up her back, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Garoth jumped up and lifted his knee up more to launch Skarlet off of his knee, and as Skarlet was falling back down, Garoth spun around, and then kicked Skarlet in the chest while she was upside down in the air.

Skarlet went flying from the power behind the kick, but thankfully no bones were broken because she was wearing her armor.

It still hurt pretty bad though, and it hurt even more when the kick launched her into a volcano's rock wall.

Skarlet was now stuck in the rock wall upside down, and she saw Garoth in the distance lowering his leg from the kick, and then after he got both of his feet on the ground, he look directly at Skarlet, and Skarlet could have sworn she saw red fire flare up out of his eyes for a moment, and then she saw him begin to charge at her.

Skarlet now knew she needed to get out of this rock wall, so she kept on pulling on the rocks, hoping they would let her go before Garoth got to her, but they wouldn't budge.

Garoth then finally got close to her, and while he was still charging at her, he crouched down, and uppercut her head, and hit so hard, that Skarlet was forced through the rocks above her until she was launched into the sky.

Garoth then teleported to her, and uppercut her again, and that one sent her super high up into the air, and then Garoth landed back on the ground, and then he aimed a hand at Skarlet, and a gold and red ball of energy spiraled violently in his hand.

Skarlet then reached the max height that the punch carried her, and then Skarlet started to charge a red and gold ball of energy on her fist as she fell.

Garoth then yelled, "HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then a gold and red beam exploded from his palm, and approached Skarlet at an intense rate of speed.

Skarlet then aimed her fist at the approaching beam, and yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN DEMON SPIRIT!!!!!!!!"

Then the ball of energy on her fist exploded into a gold and red aura that surrounded Skarlet entirely and covered the sky in those exact colors.

The two attacks collided with eachother, and the winds coming from the clash started to tear up the whole area the clash was in, it ripped through mountain sides, flipped whole boulders, and almost made the volcano erupt again.

Argos then felt that Skarlet was losing this clash, and told Skarlet, "Remember Skarlet, when it comes to a clash, it's always the one with the most energy and the strongest will who wins."

Skarlet then said, "I know! I'm just not used to fighting someone who uses the same thing as me! But I'm pretty sure if I lose here...his next target will be Akara!"

Skarlet then closed her eyes while putting a menacing scowl on her face, and when she reopened her eyes, they still glowed bright red, but it flowed with the pattern of fire, and that's when Skarlet yelled, "I WON'T LET MY PAST REPEAT ITSELF EVER AGAIN!!!!!! I WILL DIE BEFORE I WOULD EVER LET ANYTHING LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO DAKON HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"

Garoth then yelled back, "What are you on about?!"

Skarlet then yelled, "NOW FEEL THE HEAT OF MY BURNING DETERMINATION!!!!!!!!!"

Then after that line, Skarlet's Super Saiyan Demon Spirit grew twice the size it already was, and Skarlet was now pushing back on Garoth's beam.

Once Skarlet managed to get close to Garoth, she yelled, "I'M NOT DONE YEEET!!!!!!!!" and the winds from the clash started to explode violently from Garoth's feet, and the ground started to crack under the pressure of the two powers that pushed against eachother.

Then Garoth's beam got crushed, and Skarlet then finally planted her fist on Garoth's face with the Super Saiyan Demon Spirit still active, as it erupted into a dome of explosive energy that only hurt Garoth for some reason.

Once the explosion subsided, Skarlet took her fist off of his face, and backed away from him, panting in slight exhaustion.

Garoth then slowly managed to stumble back to his feet, and he said, "I'm going to be honest here, that hurt quite a lot, nobody has ever hurt me for a very long time, not ever since that one pink and red demon I met in Hell that tried to kill me."

Skarlet then said, "If I'm guessing this correctly, this is the moment that we rise our powers to the next level right?"

Garoth then laughed a bit, and then nodded, and then both placed their fists by their sides, and yelled, "HA!!!!!" and then their aura's exploded a bit more violently than last time, and their hair spiked up more, and everything glowed even brighter, including their eyes, and they both had the red electricity sparking around them to complete the look.

Garoth then said, "Let me guess, you call this Super Saiyan Demon 2?"

Skarlet then smirked and then said, "Yep, and I have many more forms to go through before you have me at my absolute best I'll have you know."

Garoth then said, "Good, it seems this won't be boring then."

After that line, they then prepared to fight again by getting into their fighting stances, and awaited the first strike to set off the next fight.

End of Chapter 87

Thanks for reading chapter 87 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like the start to the fight between the two Hell Fighters, and I plan to make this fight last longer than the average fights I've been writing, I hope that I can make this an epic one, and by epic, I mean one that can make people shake with excitement, however I'm not sure if my writing skill is that good yet, but anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	88. Chapter 88: Super Powered Fallen Angel!

Welcome to the 88th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm pretty happy about the amount of chapters I've been releasing lately, and I'm gonna try to keep this production going, but no promises that it will stay the way it is. Anyway, let's get into this new chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 87 Recap:

Skarlet made a deal with Garoth, the Hell Fighter of Universe 7, which was if she won, she got to have Garoth on her squad, but if Garoth won, he got to have Skarlet's power transfered to him along with Argos. After that Skarlet found out that Garoth used a sword much like herself, so Skarlet sent Akara off to go get her sword that she forgot, and then after Akara left, they prepared to fight. The battle began with an explosive clash of fists, and then they let out a barrage of punches and kicks, all of them clashing with eachother. Then after a long while of punching eachother, Garoth and Skarlet both went Super Saiyan Demon, which surprised Skarlet, but it didn't phase her for long. Then Skarlet started off with a powerful punch, which got blocked, and then Garoth retaliated to Skarlet, but ended up with them both being in a punch clash. Garoth then grabbed Skarlet's fists yo confused Skarlet, and then he slammed her to the ground, and then used a back breaker move on Skarlet. Then after that, Garoth kicked Skarlet into a rock wall, and then uppercut Skarlet high up into the sky. Garoth then charged his move known as the Hell Buster, which was identical to the Skarlet Buster, and to counter it, Skarlet charged up her Super Saiyan Demon Spirit technique. When they clashed, it ripped up the whole battlefield, and in the end, Skarlet crushed Garoth's beam, and then blew up Garoth. After the explosion subsided, Garoth was still alive, and was slightly affected by the technique, and Skarlet was only a little bit exhausted, but then they went to a higher level of power, and went Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then prepared to fight again.

Chapter 88:

Skarlet watched Garoth's eyes and seeing how he was going to start the fight, but she saw him doing the same thing, so then Skarlet decided to give him a surprise attack.

Skarlet launched forward at Garoth before he could react, and then she punched him in the gut at full power.

Garoth then winced in pain as he staggered back looking like he was about to throw up.

But then he stopped, and his pained face went away, and it quickly shifted to anger.

Garoth then aimed his hand at Skarlet again and yelled, "HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!" and then his hand sparked with golden energy, and then after a split second, a red and gold beam erupted from his hand.

Skarlet then saw the beam rolling in, so she put her hand out in front of her, and the beam crashed into her palm, and slowed down quite a bit, but it was pushing her back still.

The vibrations from the beam that were on Skarlet's hand traveled through her body and went down to her feet, making the ground crumble easily, which made it hard for her to stop the beam.

Skarlet then jumped up as the beam pushed her towards a rock pillar, and she managed to plant her feet onto the pillar, and as she had some stable ground, she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!" and then a split second later, an identicle beam shot out of Skarlet's hand, and almost immediately started pushing back on Garoth's beam.

But as Skarlet got her beam to be halfway in the clash, the pillar started to crack underneath her, and then Skarlet said, "Dammit not now!"

But the pillar continued to crack even more as more pressure was being put on it.

Garoth then yelled, "THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!!" and that's when he let out a massive amount of energy, making his beam grow 3x the size it already was, and then the pillar Skarlet was standing on got crushed, and Skarlet was unable to keep her beam going.

As the Skarlet Buster disappeared, it was replaced with the Hell Buster, and Skarlet ended up having to do a cool looking backflip, and as she landed, she saw the Hell Buster closing in fast.

Skarlet was at first panicking since she didn't know any techniques that charge quick enough, but then she took a deep breath to calm herself, and then said to herself, "I know exactly how this technique works, so I just have to hit it right, here goes nothing!"

Skarlet then got into a stable stance, and reached her right arm to her left side of her body, and as the beam got close enough, Skarlet hit the beam in a back hand motion, and pressed against the spinning motion.

At first, the beam just continued to push her back, but then Skarlet pushed with all of her strength while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and then her fist pushed the beam out of her way, and that completed her back hand move.

Skarlet was now on one knee with her arm reeled back after the back hand, and the beam Garoth fired flew off behind Skarlet and erupted into an energy dome.

Then Skarlet looked in front of her and saw the path of destruction she was in, it was covered in rocks and two foot sized ruts that cut in and out from the parts when she was in the air.

Then Skarlet spotted Garoth in the far off distance which made him only look like a golden dot in the distance.

Skarlet then said with a smirk, "Hey Argos, are you ready to take over?"

Then Argos said with an almost relieved voice, "Oooohh yes I am."

Skarlet then yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S POSSESSION!!!!!!!!"

Then her vision went black for a moment as Argos took control, and when it returned, Argos said back to Skarlet in her head, "Thanks to you doing most of the fighting lately, I'd say I'm back at 100% power, so prepare to see one hell of a show!"

Skarlet then said, "Counting on you." and then after that conversation, Skarlet's aura suddenly turned from gold and red, to pink and red, and then her hair followed, and her eyes went to a bright red that was almost pink.

Then the possessed Skarlet said to Garoth, "I hope you're ready to face a full powered Super Saiyan Demon Rosé!"

But all Garoth did was give them a weird look in the distance, but his look turned to fear as Skarlet raised her hands to the sky and chanted "DEMON SECRET ART..."

Then a strange symbol appeared in her hands as a pink and red beam shot down from the dark black clouds and started charging up a ball of energy in Skarlet's hands.

The ball of energy got about as big as Skarlet's body, and that was all the energy Skarlet could charge up, and then Skarlet aimed the deadly blast at Garoth.

Then Skarlet yelled out, "SCREAMING DEATH BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then a beam as tall as the massive volcano in the background, erupted from Skarlet's hands, as it made a screeching noise that sounded like a thousand souls being tortured.

The beam also spiraled with red and pink energy, but each line of red energy was jagged and not as smooth as the ones in Skarlet Buster.

The beam then chewed up the ground in front of it as it quickly closed in on Garoth.

Garoth then said, "Oh please, that blast is nothing compared to my blasts."

Garoth then quickly charged up a Hell Buster, and then fired it at the Screaming Death Buster, but as it hit, the Hell Buster almost immediately got absorbed by the Death Buster.

So then in a panic, Garoth fired multiple Hell Busters, while he yelled, "THIS BLAST IS NOTHING!!!!!! NOTHING!!!!!!!! NOTHIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!"

Then of course every one of his blasts got absorbed, and then just before Skarlet's beam hit him, she yelled, "THANKS FOR THE EXTRA POWER!!!!!!!!!"

Then she pushed the added energy into the already massive beam, which made it double in size, while it also screamed even louder.

Then the beam engulfed Garoth, as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet said to Argos while he was still in control, "You made sure that it wouldn't kill him right? I kind of need him alive."

Argos then said, "Oh shit sorry, I may have lost control of myself there, well I guess now all we can do is hope he is still alive, anyway, I can still do some more fighting, I think the last few fights I did increased my energy cap, so I'll be good for a little longer if needed."

Just after he said that, Argos heard a voice that sounded much like Garoth's yelling, "Haaaaaaaa..."

Argos then said, "Looks like we were lucky, I guess I'll have to beat him into submission some more."

Then the possessed Skarlet saw red lightning spark all over the battlefield, and then Garoth began yelling even louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the earth began to quake beneath them as a heavy wind exploded from his body.

Then Skarlet saw Garoth's eyes glow an even brighter red, as the whites of his eyes turned black.

Skarlet then asked Argos, "Doesn't that look like when I go Fallen Angel?!"

Argos then looked at Garoth, and said, "Oh shit I think you're right."

Just after that, Garoth had black wings grow from his back, and demon horns come out of his forehead.

But the most surprising part about this transformation, was that a bright blue aura exploded from his body that spiraled with black and red energy.

Then his hair turned red and blue, and red electricity sparked all over his body.

Garoth was now finally done transforming, and then Skarlet asked Argos, "Can you do something like that? Because if not we are so screwed."

Argos then said, "Relax, I got this." and then the possessed Skarlet got into a really aggressive charge up stance, and began to yell really loud, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the pink and red aura exploded into the sky, and red lightning shot down the pillar of light and spiraled down until it struck Skarlet in the face, leaving the very same strange black markings on her face.

But the power up didn't even stop there, possessed Skarlet continued to yell, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then even more red lightning sparked around her, and even struck the ground around her sometimes.

Then her hair spiked up more, and glowed a brighter pink and red, and her eyes gleamed a brighter red too.

Then Skarlet emitted a powerful shockwave that managed to make Garoth stumble back a bit, even with his massive power boost.

Skarlet's transformation was now complete, and she said, "Tremble in fear! Because this form has never seen defeat! And I won't start now! This is Super Saiyan Demon Rosé 2 Devil's Advocate!"

Garoth and Skarlet then started to power up at the same time as they both yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both of their aura's grew to a massive size, and then they began to clash on eachother, causing shockwaves to rip through the ground even more, and it also caused the whole Earth to shake, making many civilians in other cities to start panicking.

Even Akara felt it as she picked up Skarlet's katana, and she thought to herself, "Please don't get yourself killed this time."

Then she ran back outside to go fly back to where Skarlet was.

Meanwhile Skarlet had finished her power up at the same time as Garoth, and their auras returned to their normal sizes, and then the possessed version of Skarlet didn't take the Shadow Demon stance for once, and instead, she took a strange but effective stance that arched her right arm over to the front of her body, as her left arm was readied for a punch on her hip.

Then Garoth got into his normal brawler stance, and then they prepared to fight again.

End of Chapter 88

Thanks for reading chapter 88 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope once again that you guys liked this chapter, and I hope that I can keep this fight going for at least three more chapters so this can be a long lasting fight, but I guess we will see how it plays out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed one again, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	89. Chapter 89: Broken and Shattered

Welcome to the 89th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry it took so long to get another chapter in, I just recently started a new story, and I wanted to get a few chapters in on that story, but I'm back at this story, so this epic battle can continue further. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 88 Recap:

Skarlet started off the fight with a quick strike that managed to piss off Garoth, and then Garoth immediately retaliated with his Hell Buster technique, causing Skarlet to be pushed back a great distance, Skarlet then managed to land on a pillar of rock, and she fired her Skarlet Buster to push back the Hell Buster a bit, but the rock pillar eventually shattered anyway, and caused Skarlet to resort to her own strength. She reeled her arm back, and back handed the Hell Buster away from her, and then she used her Hell Fighter's Possession, to switch out with Argos. Argos immediately went Super Saiyan Demon Rosé, and then fired the Screaming Death Buster at Garoth, which heavily damaged him, but other than that Garoth was fine at the end of the devastating blast. Garoth then went Fallen Angel Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and Skarlet decided to go Super Saiyan Demon Rosé 2 Devil's Advocate. Then their auras clashed together a bit, and then after that, they took their stances, and prepared to fight.

Chapter 89:

Skarlet took a strange stance that had her right arm arch in front of her body, and her left arm was prepared in a fist on her hip, while her legs were in a wide stance.

Garoth then got into his simple brawler's stance, and then they awaited whoever was going to be the first to strike.

Skarlet saw Garoth's eyes fixed on a part of her body as he then launched at Skarlet at full speed, and then that triggered Skarlet to launch at him too, making both of them take off with an explosive noise, along with everything in the general area exploding into pieces of rock.

As the two of them clashed, a shockwave exploded in the middle of the ravine that was created by their tremendous speed, causing the ravine to expand even further from the shockwave ripping it even wider.

Then they started rapidly punching at eachother, as every single punch that connected sounded like a explosion, and they punched at such a rapid speed, that it sounded like multiple machine guns firing off, but in the same spot.

Garoth then smirked as he threw an extra powerful punch at Skarlet which knocked her off balance.

Then Garoth yelled, "RAAAH!!!!!!!!" and then he kicked Skarlet across the face with his full force, making Skarlet go flying towards a mountain, and then she crashed into it, stopping her from flying through the sky against her will.

But as Skarlet looked back up, she only saw Garoth flying in at blinding speeds, as his black wings made a screeching noise through the sky, and then Garoth threw a super powered punch at Skarlet, and as it connected, it caused a shockwave to explode from Skarlet's face, and ripped up the mountain side, and then the punch's force kicked in, and shattered the whole mountain, and sent Skarlet off for yet another flight.

Garoth then teleported to where Skarlet was going to fly by, and then he used both of his fists to slam Skarlet back down to the ground, making a wind shockwave explode through the air, as Skarlet screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" and then Skarlet slammed into the ground, as she made another shockwave explode from her and rip open a new crater in the battlefield, which was the size of a Super Spirit Bomb's crater.

Skarlet then noticed as she laid down on her back in the crater, that her vision in her right eye was turning red, and as she wiped at her eye, she felt a sharp pain, and when she looked at her hand, she saw blood, so then she decided to keep that eye closed for the rest of the fight unless she needed it.

Then Argos said, "I'm...sorry Skarlet...that beating...was too much to take...you're on your own now."

Then Skarlet's hair returned to normal, along with her eyes, and the markings disappeared too.

Skarlet then said, "It's okay, I think can handle the rest anyway, you did great."

Then her vision went black as Argos handed control back over to Skarlet, and then as her vision returned, she was able to move her body to her will again, but then Garoth reappeared standing directly over her, and he asked, "Finished already? I was hoping I'd be able to use at least a little more power before I won, oh well."

Skarlet then saw Garoth place his foot down on her chest, and then Garoth said, "I think I'll let you keep your powers, because I want to take my time with you until I've won!"

Then Garoth stepped down on the foot, making a crunching noise in Skarlet's ribs, and as Skarlet felt the pain, she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" and tried to push his foot off of her with all the strength she could muster, but she wasn't even able to make his foot budge because she wasn't even in Super Saiyan Demon anymore. Then Garoth said, "No escaping this time!"

Then he crushed yet another one of Skarlet's ribs, making her scream again, "AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then felt her consciousness fading, and she knew at that point that she was about to pass out from the pain.

Her vision began to tunnel, and she started to even spit up some blood, it even hurt her to breathe.

Skarlet then closed her eyes, and she was about to pass out, but then she heard a voice that sounded familiar yelling, "DON'T DIE SKARLET!!!!! I STILL NEED YOU!!!!!"

Then Skarlet suddenly grabbed Garoth's foot, and started pushing with even more force than before, which lifted his foot off of her a little as she yelled, "No...I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet immediately transformed into Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then threw Garoth's foot off of her, and as Garoth was off balance, she spun around, and kicked Garoth in the chest.

Then Garoth was blown back, and sent flying into a distant mountain, which erupted into many pieces.

Then Skarlet looked back at Akara, and noticed Akara was in her Super Saiyan 2 state, and she looked furious with Garoth, but then eventually looked back over to Skarlet, and said, "Here is your sword, sorry it took so long, I went Super Saiyan 2 to speed things up, but it seems as if I was almost too late."

Akara then placed Skarlet's sword in her hand, and then Skarlet eventually said, "I know you are mad at Garoth right now, but please...let me handle this."

Akara then powered down, and then reluctantly nodded, and then backed away.

Once she did that, Garoth re-emerged from the edge of the crater after he flew all the way from the mountain, and then he said, "To be honest I wasn't expecting the little one to have so much power, but I guess after all she is a Saiyan."

Skarlet then drew her sword and said, "You leave Akara out of this! Regardless of the circumstances, I'll protect her till my last breath!"

Garoth then smirked and said, "I said nothing about hurting her, but okay, anyway, I see that you have your blade now, I guess we'll take this fight to the next level now."

Garoth then reached his arm out to his side, and as he did that, a sword hilt materialized in his hand, and then a blade materialized on top of that hilt.

The blade was jagged, yet it maintained a standard sword's shape at the same time.

Garoth then pointed the blade at Skarlet, and said, "This is my demonic blade, I hope you're ready for its power."

Then after he was done that sentence, the metal in his blade turned from a regular steel look, to red and black in a menacing pattern.

Then a bead of sweat rolled down Skarlet's forehead because she was focusing so hard on not feeling any pain, however she knew she couldn't keep that up forever.

Garoth then charged in with his sword, and as he did that, Skarlet yelled, "Ha!" and quickly powered up a little before he struck, and then their blades collided, making a loud metal shriek noise as the blades slid against eachother.

Sparks then flew everywhere as Garoth slid his blade across Skarlet's, and Skarlet could already see that he was slowly cutting his way through her blade.

Skarlet then felt Garoth add even more pressure into his pushing, and Skarlet realized in that moment, that Garoth was going easy, so Skarlet jumped back extremely quickly, but as she escaped, she caused her ribs to hurt badly, as she screamed, "AAAHH!!!!!!!" and she fell to one knee.

Garoth then said, "I don't see why don't you just give up. That wound I gave you is too much for you, to the point where you can't even fight back."

Skarlet then slammed her fist into the ground in frustration as her whole body shook with anger and pain.

Then Skarlet yelled, "SHUTUP ALREADY!!!!!!!!" and then she immediately exploded into her next form, which was Super Saiyan Demon 3. Akara then said, "Skarlet, please don't push yourself too hard! I don't want anyone else in my life dieing!"

Skarlet then said back, "Don't worry Akara! I made a promise to never die on you! And I intend to keep that promise!" Garoth then said, "I would listen to the girl if I were you. You're already past your limit, and you still refuse to stop pushing it. You. Will. Die."

Skarlet then stood up fully, and said, "You don't know a damn thing about me! I'll show you just how far I'm willing to go to save my comrades! THIS IS MY RESOLVE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's aura then erupted into the sky, forming a pillar of light, and then the golden part of her aura quickly turned bright blue, and then her hair spiked up more, and red lightning exploded around the whole area of the battlefield as Skarlet yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her body started to push out lots of energy, causing an extremely strong wind to explode from her aura, forcing Akara and Garoth to back off a bit.

The air was then filled with a deep humming noise that only got louder and louder as Skarlet's power rose higher and higher.

Then her hair turned bright blue and red, as her eyes gleamed red too as her hair shrank to a Super Saiyan 2 size.

Then her aura shrank down to normal size, as her form had been reached.

Skarlet then stood there with her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form aggressively pulsing energy around her.

Skarlet wasn't able to hide the pain the form caused her though, as her right eye closed tighter than before, and her eyebrows were stuck in a frown, and she couldn't stop baring her teeth.

Garoth then said, "Impressive that you managed to reach that level of power, but the real question is, how long can that last?"

Then Skarlet said, "Do you ever stop talking? And just to answer your little question...this form won't ever go away until I go to a higher form or I die, so good luck."

Garoth then said, "Let's test that theory shall we?"

Skarlet then readied her sword once again, and Garoth immediately rushed at her, and then their blades collided again, making sparks go flying everywhere.

Then they pulled both of their swords back again, and then they started to repeatedly strike at eachother with their swords, and they only got faster and faster.

Then they reached the speed where the clashed just sounded like a constant metal humming noise, because the clangs of the metal never had a chance to tone down before the next strike.

Then Skarlet hit Garoth's sword extra hard, making a loud bang noise, and causing Garoth to fly back a bit.

Garoth then said, "I guess I can stop going easy on you now, prepare to feel the wrath of this blade's true strength."

Skarlet then got a worried look, and then she saw the blade of Garoth's sword light on fire with red flames, and then he rushed towards Skarlet again, and then as he slashed, it seemed like an explosion went off, and the source of it was his blade.

The blast pushed Skarlet back a bit, but she kept on swinging her blade around, continuously clashing blades with Garoth.

Then after another hard hit from Skarlet, she noticed that Garoth's blade had began to crack, and Skarlet thought to herself, "If I can hit it like that enough times, I might be able to get back to the fist fight again, here we go."

Skarlet then rushed back in, and as Garoth brought his guard up, Skarlet slashed down at his blade as hard as she could, even though it hurt pretty bad.

Skarlet then looked at her own blade, and then noticed that it started to crack as well, so then Skarlet said to herself, "It's all or nothing, I'm going to bet everything on one last attack."

Skarlet then channeled her demonic energy into her blade, making her blade spark with red electricity.

Then Skarlet yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S GREATER DIVIDE!!!!!!!!" and then she slashed down at Garoth's sword, and then Skarlet's blade shattered on impact, but what was a relieving sight, was that Garoth's blade had also broken.

Skarlet then dropped her sword's handle, and then Garoth looked at his sword's handle, and then realized it was broken, causing him to get pissed off and yell, "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"

The pissed of voice of Garoth was so intense, that it forced Skarlet to back away a good distance, and then Garoth said with a deep menacing voice, "You...will pay for that!"

Garoth then threw his right arm back behind him, and at first nothing happened, but then the mountain in the background erupted into a massive red explosion, completely erasing the mountain from existence.

Garoth then said, "Let's get to fighting serious, no more holding back!"

Skarlet then nodded in agreement, and then they both got into there charge up stances, as they both drew out their maximum power by yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 89

Thanks for reading chapter 89 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all liked this chapter, and are excited for the next, and yes I do know that I say that a lot, but it's true every single time that I say it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you again in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	90. Chapter 90: Spirits don’t Shatter

Welcome to the 90th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Today is a little special for me mainly because I tried drawing anime for the first time in my whole life today, and to be more specific, I tried drawing Skarlet, and it was nearly perfect, which was extremely surprising for me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 89 Recap:

Skarlet was still possessed by Argos, and in her new Super Saiyan Demon Rosé 2 Devil's Advocate Form, which was immensely powerful, but Garoth seemed to still be matching the power. They then began to exchange fists, and then Garoth got the drop on Skarlet, launching her into a mountain, and then eventually punching her through it after she got stuck in it. Then Garoth slammed Skarlet into the ground, making another crater with her body, and that was when Argos couldn't fight any longer, so then he handed control back over to Skarlet, and then she returned to base form. Garoth then took advantage of this while Skarlet was wounded, and managed to crush two of her ribs with his foot before Akara punched Garoth off of her. Akara then gave Skarlet her sword, and then Garoth used his sword to have a sword fight with Skarlet, but it was ended briefly when Skarlet managed to turn Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 and use her new skill "Hell Fighter's Greater Divide", which broke both of their blades. Then Garoth said that they should draw out their full powers, and then began to charge up.

Chapter 90:

Garoth said after he dropped his broken sword's hilt, "I say that we should fight the rest of this battle at our full powers, what do you say?"

Then Skarlet nodded and said, "Sounds like a fun challenge, now I can show you just how far I can push myself!"

Akara then tried to say, "Skarlet no, you'll push yourself too far!"

But before she could warn Skarlet, they already began powering up, as they yelled, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Skarlet's blue and red aura exploded around her and began to hum with energy, and she winced in pain the whole time.

Then they both yelled even louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Both of their auras erupted into powerful pillars of light, Skarlet's being blue and red as it spiraled around with beauty, and Garoth's being blue, black and red spiraling around with jagged edges, along with a screeching noise, making his transformation menacing.

Skarlet then felt a feeling like as if her ribs were trying to pull themselves apart, and found it hard to focus her energy, but she just quickly clasped her right arm around her ribs to dull the pain, as she continued to yell while her pillar of light kept on growing and shrinking as her control was dwindling, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet's eyes turned purple for a moment, but then returned to bright red, and then her aura erupted even bigger as she yelled even louder, even though it wrenched on her ribs extremely hard, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground began to crack underneath Skarlet, and her voice sounded like it was mixed with pain and anger, as a wind with force of several hurricanes mixed together exploded from her body.

Then about five consecutive domes of blue energy closed in on Skarlet, and seemed to absorb into her body.

Then a loud low pitched humming noise filled the air along with the screeching noise from Garoth's transformation.

Skarlet then yelled again, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Which made a power filled shockwave erupt from her aura, making the ground spark with red electricity, and then the ground cracked up more, making some rocks begin to float into the air.

Then Skarlet said, "This...is my absolute limit! This is my 100%!" and then she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Her hair then grew down to the center of her back, as blue fur grew on her arms, and her tail's fur turned blue.

Then Skarlet's eyes gleamed a bright red, and slowly, the glow switched from red to purple, and then the glow died down, and revealed that she now had purple eyes.

Then Skarlet threw her arm that was free back down to end the charge up, making a nuclear shockwave explode out from her, which wiped out most of the mountains that remained in the area.

Skarlet then stood in a crater that formed under her from the intense transformation, panting in exhaustion and pain, and still some anger, as she frowned and tightly closed her right eye to not let blood get into it.

The blood from her forehead ran all the way down her face, down her eye, and down the rest of her cheek, and was now starting to drop off of her chin.

Garoth was still powering up though, he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As his black wings and demon horns sunk back into his body and disappeared, and then his hair turned from blue and red to green and red, which made Skarlet extremely surprised when she saw that change, but he kept on going as his terrifying aura switched from a pillar of blue, black, and red energy, to a dome of green and red energy that spiraled around violently, making it look like you could break your arm on it by just touching it.

Garoth's muscles then exploded outwards, making him look extremely buff after, and also about a foot taller.

Then Garoth's hair grew a bit taller, and then it turned to an even brighter green color with red making a pattern with it.

Then Garoth finished his transformation, so he threw his arms back down into a powerful stance, and caused a strangely shaped shockwave to explode from his feet, and form into a spiral of wind that shot upwards into the sky.

Garoth had scary glowing red eyes, that had a bit of green mixed in with the red, and then Garoth said, "This is my full power, I call this form, Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan Demon! And I have to warn you, no one who has ever seen this form, has lived to tell about it!"

Skarlet then smirked through her intense pain, and said, "Well my form is called Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4, and I've only got to use it once besides right now, and by the looks of things..."

Skarlet then looked Garoth directly in the eyes with a vengeful look in her eyes, and then continued, "...I will be the first to tell about this full power form of yours."

Skarlet then spat out some blood that gathered in her mouth from her wounds, and Garoth was speechless with anger from how sure Skarlet was about her victory.

Skarlet then lost her cocky smirk as she felt a little dizzy, and then she fell to one knee again, and then Garoth began to slowly walk over to Skarlet while the ground was slightly being ripped up by both of their immense levels of powers.

Garoth then finally reached Skarlet, and said, "Well that was a little short lived wasn't it?"

Then he reeled back his fist for a full powered punch, and then threw his punch forward at Skarlet, which connected to Skarlet's face fully, making a loud explosive noise as it connected, and it made Skarlet, go flying back, and land in a tumble, stopping on her side, as she continuously gasped for more air to tame the large amounts of pain shooting through her body.

Garoth then sprinted at Skarlet with the face that had intent to kill.

Then Garoth pulled back one of his legs, and then kicked Skarlet in the ribs at full power, making Skarlet scream as she went flying across the battlefield, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then tried to land back on her feet after that, but the pain was too much for her as she ended up losing her balance and face planting after, causing even more pain.

Garoth then made his way over to Skarlet again, and he said, "Seems like full power wasn't a good idea for you, you can't even stand up with all the pain that comes from this form."

Garoth then pulled Skarlet's face up towards his face by her hair, and then he aimed a green blast at her chest as he said, "Looks like I'm the better Hell Fighter out of the two of us."

But just before Garoth could fire off his blast, Skarlet's face changed from agony to full blown rage, as she opened her left eye to stare angrily at him as she said, "It...doesn't end...here...I won't go down...that easily!"

Skarlet then grabbed Garoth's hand that held the blast, and crushed it closed, making the blast in his hand explode in his hand, making him flinch in pain, and let Skarlet go.

As Skarlet landed, she managed to maintain her balance, as she stumbled backwards to gain some distance.

Garoth then smirked and asked, "So where did this sudden spark of power come from? You were defeated not too long ago!"

Skarlet then gave him a weak smirk, and said, "It's because I'm not only a Saiyan...I'm a Saiyan with a sense of pride to maintain..."

Skarlet then spat out some more blood as she almost fell over again, but she stood back up again pretty quick, and then continued, "...and I'm not about to go and let you break me with such dirty tricks! I made a promise to my student Akara...that I...WILL NEVER DIE ON HER REGARDLESS OF THE CONDITIONS!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then aimed her left hand at Garoth and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

As her hand sparked up with bright blue and red energy, and then exploded into a massive beam that forced Garoth to back off a bit, at the cost of his arm getting bloodied by the force behind the blast.

When the beam subsided, Skarlet's hand was smoking from the heat of the blast, and then Skarlet fell back down to one knee, panting like crazy, trying to get enough oxygen as the whole area around her seemed to be heating up.

Sweat was stinging every wound she had, and the blood dripping from her was making an easy to see puddle underneath her, as her vision was still becoming more blurry.

Garoth then approached Skarlet again, and tried to throw the very same punch as last time, except this time, Skarlet grabbed his fist as it got close, stopping his fist as the wind from it exploded out from behind her, making a cone-shaped rut in the ground.

Skarlet then lowered his fist as he kept on trying to push it into her while shaking in frustration.

Skarlet then said with a pained, yet determined look on her face, "I will never leave Akara alone to face this world on her own on purpose! And I don't intend for an accident to happen this time!"

Skarlet then crushed Garoth's fist, making him scream in pain for once, "AAAHHH!!!!!! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!?!?!"

Skarlet then staggered back to her feet while yelling, "I'M NEVER GIVING UP!!!!!!! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!!!!!!!!"

Though she looked like she could die at any moment from how much blood she lost already.

Skarlet then said, "You shouldn't have any worries on what is about to happen...because I won't kill you...because I need you...on my team."

Garoth then got a surprised look on his face and said, "You still want to show mercy on me after what I've done to you?!"

Skarlet then said, "To answer your question...yes...but...it's getting hard to...talk...so let's get this fight going."

Skarlet then took a very deep breath, and after she exhaled, she yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" As she aggressively rushed towards Garoth.

Skarlet first threw a heavy right hook, which Garoth blocked, but then she spun around and used her left arm to palm strike his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him back a bit, and then she jumped towards his face a spun around again and kicked him to the ground across his face.

As Skarlet landed back on the ground, she lost balance yet again, and fell to her hands and knees, but she quickly staggered back to her feet before Garoth managed to get up.

Skarlet then tried to wipe the blood out of her right eye, which stung pretty bad, and at first it worked, she opened her eye, and saw her whole hand covered in blood, and then a few seconds later, her right eye's vision returned to red, so she just decided to keep it closed.

Garoth then finally got back up, and gave Skarlet and nasty glare, as he said, "This fight was supposed to be easy! You are weaker than me! But why are you the one who is winning?!"

Skarlet then weakly smirked again, and said, "Because...I'm the one who can endure the most impossible things...I nearly died about three times already...and I guess you can count this as my fourth...so the difference between you and I...is that I've been through more shit than you."

Garoth then bared his teeth in rage, and yelled, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!!!!!"

So then Skarlet used her finger to motion in a way to say, "Come at me", and then she got into a weaker version of her Shadow Demon stance since it was the only thing she could manage with her injuries.

End of Chapter 90

Thanks for reading chapter 90 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm pretty sure I'll have to conclude the fight next chapter because both of the fighter's are getting worn down, especially Skarlet, so I'm not sure if the fight can go on for much longer. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	91. Chapter 91: Hellish Wrath

Welcome to the 91st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I finally thought of a way of how I can make this battle an epic one, and I hope you guys will love this idea, I won't spoil it, but I'm sure it will be revealed in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 90 Recap:

Skarlet and Garoth broke both of their swords, and with that, they decided to go all the way to their full powers. Skarlet almost destroyed her body in the process, but she managed to go all the way to her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 form. Garoth went to a new form known as Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan Demon, and it made his body double in size. But the full powered form Skarlet had obtained was short lived, as it caused her too much pain to do anything, so Garoth took advantage of this, and punched her around some more. But as Garoth picked her up by the hair and aimed a blast at her, Skarlet made his blast blow up in his hand, and then as Garoth was stunned by the sudden attack, she fired a Skarlet Buster at him which injured his arm pretty badly. But that seemed to use lots of her already dwindling energy, so she fell down once again, and started to lose her consciousness as she was losing the ability to even breathe. After that, Skarlet regained a bit of her morale, and then she began beating the crap out of Garoth, and then she taunted him a bit, and then got back into a Shadow Demon stance, even though it was pretty weak.

Chapter 91:

Skarlet was heavily panting while she waited for Garoth to come back for another assault on her, and her vision kept on going blurry and then returning to normal over and over again, she had hit the point of pure exhaustion, but her resolve wasn't going to let her stop until she won.

Garoth then charged in with an enraged look on his face while yelling, "I WILL WIIIIIN!!!!!!!!"

Then as he got close, he threw another powerful punch at Skarlet, which she grabbed with both hands, as she bared her teeth to try to push it back.

The ground shattered under her feet as the pressure from Garoth's fist kept increasing, and then Skarlet lost her strength for a moment, which led to Garoth pushing through her defense, and slamming Skarlet to the ground with his fist.

Skarlet winced in pain as Garoth was reeling his arm back again for another strike, which would likely be the end of Skarlet.

Garoth then grinned as he yelled, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Then he threw his fist forward at Skarlet, but just before it connected, Skarlet felt a sudden surge of power, and she vanished from Garoth's sight.

In his confusion, he looked around, and after a while, he finally spotted Skarlet standing on top of a large pillar of rock, while in a weak, yet effective charge up stance.

Garoth then asked, "What's the use of powering up? You've already reached your limit, so what can you possibly be trying to accomplish with this?"

Skarlet then said, "Well...to be completely honest...I've been holding back this one form...I had created a few days ago...it's quite a violent form...and makes it feel like my insides are burning up...but you left me no choice! IT'S TIME TO SURPASS MY LIMITS ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then began yelling, "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura erupted into a giant pillar of light that continued to fluctuate in sizes from massive to medium size.

Then the blue fur on Skarlet's arms disappeared, and her hair shrank down back to normal size, but then spiked up to what seemed like as far as it could go, and it looked a bit like Fused Zamasu's hair.

(If you are wondering, Skarlet didn't meet or even see Zamasu ever, I just said that detail so people who knows what that looks like can get what I mean).

Then a strange thing happened to Skarlet's scars, they began glowing orange, and almost looked like they were on fire.

Next Skarlet's eyes changed from purple to bright glowing orange, and it flowed in the pattern of flames.

Then her aura and hair exploded into a bright orange color, along with the bright red making a pattern with it.

After this, Skarlet completed her transformation and when she threw her arms down into a powerful stance, a shockwave filled with her newer power erupted from her body, and tore up the entire lava continent that they stood on, and it even managed to knock over Garoth, even though he did get back up.

Skarlet then felt every one of her injuries begin to close up, and even her ribs began repairing themselves, Skarlet then wiped the blood out of her right eye, and then opened it to not having to have to close it again.

Skarlet then smirked, and said, "I'm glad that this form worked, for a second there I thought this form would reject me and rip me apart, but it looks like I was fine this time."

Garoth then asked, "What is that form?! It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

Skarlet then said, "You've never seen this form before because no one has ever reached this form besides me, because I am its creator! This form...is known as Super Saiyan Demon Wrath!"

Skarlet then reeled her right arm back, and slammed her fist into the pillar of rock she stood on, and a shockwave ruptured through the whole pillar, and shattered the pillar into bits, as Skarlet landed gracefully on the pile of rocks that used to be the pillar.

Then since Skarlet was on level ground with Garoth, a shockwave of the pure heat coming off of Skarlet, hit Garoth, and immediately forced Garoth to heavily breathe so he could keep breathing.

Skarlet then gave Garoth a menacing frown, and she said, "It seems like it's time for the final battle to unfold, hope you can keep up to make this at least a little fun."

Garoth then bared his teeth in anger from how cocky Skarlet was being, and then they both rushed at eachother at the same time, but as Garoth threw a punch at Skarlet, she disappeared as the punch seemed to connect with her, and then Skarlet reappeared behind him, as she said, "You're gonna have to pick up the speed to keep up with this form!"

Then Skarlet kicked him in the back of the head, forcing him to face plant into the pile of rocks she was standing on.

Garoth then pulled his face back out of the rocks, and as he stood back up and turned to face Skarlet again, he yelled, "YOU BAAASSSTAAAAAARRRRD!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he charged up a green and red blast in his hand, and then as he fired it at Skarlet, as he yelled, "HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

A green and red spiraling beam then erupted from his hand, and then as it reached Skarlet, she said, "Oh please, that won't work on me anymore."

Then she backhanded the blast away from her like the last time, except this time with no effort at all.

Skarlet then said, "If you wanted to do at least a little damage, you should have done something a little like this."

Skarlet then aimed both of her hands at Garoth, and charged up two blasts that were orange and red.

Skarlet then yelled, "SKARLET DOUBLE BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!"

Then two orange and red beams exploded from her hands, and then they engulfed Garoth as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then as the beams were done ravaging the whole area, it was revealed that Garoth was slammed extremely hard into a rock wall and got stuck, as his body steamed from the heat of the blast, and the only thing between Skarlet and him, was a giant smoldering rut left by her two blasts.

Skarlet then said, "Oh this seems a little familiar, except from a different point of view, and I think I know exactly what to do."

Skarlet then rushed at Garoth so fast, that it seemed like she teleported there, and then she delivered a fully powered uppercut, which launched him all the way to the edge of the atmosphere.

Skarlet then looked up towards where he was at, and saw some faint two green lights flashing in the sky.

Skarlet then realized that he was taking Skarlet's advice, and was using a double attack, so she said to herself, "I guess it's also time to pull out the new techique I've been building, it's nothing too special though."

Skarlet then clenched both fists in front of her, as they both had charges of energy that were colored orange and red as they swirled around violently, and then Skarlet said, "Double Super Saiyan Demon Spirit!"

Then she looked back up into the sky, and saw that Garoth was fully charged, as he yelled, "DOUBLE HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Then nearly the whole sky was engulfed by the two beams.

Skarlet then jumped up extremely high into the air, as the ground she was standing on was shattered, and then she threw one of her fists holding one of the blasts in it at the two beams.

The blast she held erupted into an aura that protected her from the beam, as she pushed back on the beams with ease, as Garoth was yelling, "HOW?!?!?! I PUT SO MUCH ENERGY INTO THIS ATTACK!!!!!!! YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN HOLDING THIS MUCH POWER BACK HAVE YOU?!?!?!"

Skarlet then smirked, and said, "I guess I have been, and I guess that it's time that I claim my victory now!"

Skarlet then effortlessly crushed his dual beams, and then one of her Super Saiyan Demon Spirits were used up, as she flew up a tad bit higher than him, and then she turned around and looked Garoth dead in the eyes.

Skarlet then said, "To be honest, you aren't weak, I'm just ridiculously strong and stubborn, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to finish this fight because of that reason!"

Skarlet then reeled back her other Super Saiyan Demon Spirit, and then slammed it across his face, and it began forcing him to the ground as the orange and red aura engulfed both of them, and then they began plummeting to the ground at rapid speeds.

They reached a rate of speed where Skarlet could feel the fabric of existence trying to hold itself together from the sheer amount of power being unleashed, so Skarlet yelled out, "PLEASE!!!!! JUST HOLD TOGETHER FOR A LITTLE LONGER!!!!!! THIS IS ALMOST FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!"

It seemed like as if what was happening could hear her, because she felt everything start to stabilize after she said that, and then she saw the ground approaching quickly.

Then as they connected to the ground they immediately crushed the ground beneath them, and formed a massive crater about two miles long in diameter, and then next thing to happen was an explosion of rubble and dirt along with energy the size of five nukes put into one explosion.

After the shaking stopped from the explosion, Akara ran over to the side of the crater, and squinted while looking towards the center of it, and she at first thought Skarlet had died while trying to take out Garoth.

But then as she squinted into the crater some more, she saw the orange and red aura blow away the dust of the explosion, and revealed Skarlet who was completely uninjured whatsoever, as she gave Akara a thumbs up, signaling that she had won.

Skarlet then looked back at Garoth, and saw once again that he was knocked out cold, as his body slowly shrank back down to normal size and his hair returned to normal.

As Akara finally reached Skarlet, Skarlet said to her, "I'm sorry to leave this to you so suddenly, but you're gonna have to carry both of us back."

Akara then asked, "Huh? What do you mean by that? You're perfectly fine."

Skarlet then looked back at Akara and said, "Before I turn off this form, I'll explain how it works. Basically, this form doesn't actually heal any damage dealt to me, it only prevents any damage from existing on my body while it's active, which means all past injuries will close, and all new ones won't happen until it's deactivated, so you might wanna take us both to a hospital."

Skarlet then took a deep breath, and then returned back to normal state, as her wounds all reopened or re broke themselves as her arms both shattered themselves and blood exploded everywhere, making Skarlet scream in perpetual agony, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then she passed out from the amount of pain that suddenly came back all at once.

Akara then said to herself, "Well there's another mental scar for the collection."

Akara then picked up both Garoth and Skarlet, and managed to load both of them on her back, and then she slowly flew her way back to West City, and brought them both to a hospital where they were immediately put into their care.

Akara then went back to Capsule Corp to train herself to be stronger.

End of Chapter 91

Thanks for reading chapter 91 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter of this series, and if you're wondering, yes my idea to make the battle epic was the Super Saiyan Demon Wrath Form. Well once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	92. Chapter 92: Akara’s Sudden Power Rush

Welcome to the 92nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I took a while to upload this chapter because I was on vacation for most of spring break, but anyway here is the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 91 Recap:

Skarlet was receiving quite the beating, but just as she thought she was gonna be defeated, she felt a surge of immense power, allowing her to escape the final blow from Garoth. Skarlet then powered up to a new form that she created herself known as Super Saiyan Demon Wrath. It had immense power and speed, allowing her to beat the crap out of Garoth with ease. Another feature of the form, is that it heals all wounds that had been afflicted to her, and it also prevents more wounds from coming into effect right away. Skarlet then managed to get Garoth stuck in a mountain like he kept doing to her, and then she uppercut him into the atmosphere, where he tried to fire a Double Hell Buster at Skarlet, but Skarlet countered it with ease by using her newly developed Double Super Saiyan Demon Spirit, which crushed both Garoth's beams, and Garoth himself, winning Skarlet the fight. Then after the fight, Skarlet deactivated her Super Saiyan Demon Wrath, and it caused every single one of her injuries from the beginning of the fight to the end, to reopen or break, causing her to bleed lots and go unconscious. Akara then took both Garoth and Skarlet to the hospital, and then went back to Capsule Corp to train.

Chapter 92:

Skarlet was still unconscious in her hospital bed, having a dream yet again.

It was similar to the dream back on Planet Vampa, but this time the figures around her that were helping her were a little more clearer, but just before she could confirm any identities, she woke up to a sharp pain in her chest, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that she twitched in her sleep and shifted herself in her bed, causing her ribs to hurt.

Skarlet then shifted back to her recovery position in the bed, and then it somehow just now occurred to her that she wasn't in her armor anymore, instead, she was in many many bandages, almost like a mummy.

Except the only difference was that she was extremely bloody almost all over.

Skarlet then tried to talk, but all she did was make a muffled grunt, which turned to a squeak once the pain in her ribs kicked in.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Great, now how will I be able to train if I'm like this?"

Then Argos began to speak, "Is training all you care about these days?"

Skarlet answered, "No, I do like other things, except it seems that lately every opponent after the next that I've been fighting keeps on getting stronger and stronger, just look at Garoth, he seems like he could have killed me if I didn't use my Super Saiyan Demon Wrath."

Argos then said, "Okay, that seems understandable."

Skarlet then winced in pain as she slowly turned her head to her right, and as she finally turned it enough, she saw another humanoid shape within bandages that were bloody, and then Skarlet saw a doctor walk in, and then he took some scissors, and cut open the part where the shape's eyes should be.

Then as the doctor took the bandages away, Skarlet saw some red hair flip out of the hole in the bandages, and almost immediately, Skarlet knew that it was Garoth, he looked in worse shape than Skarlet though, naturally because he was the one who lost the fight.

Then as Skarlet turned her head back to the original position it was in, she found that, that was all of the energy she could muster, so then eventually, she ended up passing out for the day.

Two more days passed, each of the days being pretty much the same, wake up, feel immense pain, look to see how Garoth's recovery was going, and go back to sleep, each time Skarlet checked on Garoth, he was unconscious.

After she woke up on the second day, a doctor was standing over her while saying, "Are you feeling alright today miss? Do you feel like any internal bleeding is still happening?"

Skarlet then slowly took a breath, and weakly said, "I feel somewhat okay, and I'm not sure about the internal bleeding part, my everything is numb."

The doctor then nodded, and then went over to where Garoth was sleeping and waited for him to wake up, which didn't actually take too long.

Skarlet watched as Garoth opened his red eyes, and almost immediately he ended up looking directly at Skarlet, as he bared his teeth and tried to get up and beat her up, but his pain got him to lay back down as the doctor grabbed him and said, "You are severely injured sir, I wouldn't recommend moving for a few days until the pain has healed."

Garoth then managed to say a few words with his immense pain, "You're...dead!"

Then Garoth passed out immediately after saying that, and it seemed that Garoth managed to use all of his energy to just threaten Skarlet. Then the doctor asked Skarlet, "Do you know what that was about?"

Then Skarlet managed a slight shrug, and said, "I'm not sure, maybe he's confusing me for someone else."

Then Skarlet thought to herself, "Did he just wake up to only pick another fight with me?!"

The doctor then nodded, and then he left the room.

Skarlet then sighed, and waited for her unconsciousness to claim her again.

Another four more days had passed, and this time what Skarlet was woken up by, was an immense power shooting up near Capsule Corp that felt a bit like Akara's, and right then Skarlet knew that Akara was training hard to become a great warrior.

Skarlet felt less pain than ever, and then actually managed to sit up, this made it easier for Skarlet to breathe, so she just enjoyed herself a nice deep breath, which kind of hurt, but it was worth it.

Then the doctor from before walked into the room, and went wide eyed when he saw Skarlet, he then ran over and said, "No! You shouldn't be sitting up like that with your injuries!"

Skarlet then gave him a confused look and asked, "What injuries? I feel almost fine."

Then the doctor grabbed a x-ray scanner device, and waved it over her whole body, uploading the image of her skeleton on a screen in front of her bed, which only had a few cracks and breaks here and there to the doctor's surprise.

The doctor then asked, "How on Earth did you recover so fast?!"

At this point, Skarlet knew that there wasn't much point in hiding it anymore, so she unwrapped her tail from her waist, and revealed it to the doctor, and said, "As you can see, I'm not a human, so I can do things that humans cannot, like heal really fast."

The doctor was too shocked to say anything, but he seemed like he was somewhat chill about it at the same time.

Then Skarlet heard Garoth groaning to her right, and then she saw him sit right up too, it seemed that his wounds were healing slightly faster than her's but that didn't matter much.

Garoth then looked over at Skarlet, and then frowned at her, but before he could say anything, Skarlet said, "Before you get all mad again, I gotta say that you were quite a strong opponent, but now that I've beaten you, you have to be part of my team now, it was our deal remember?"

Garoth then crossed his arms across his chest making an even more angry expression on his face, and then he eventually said, "As much as I'd like to kill you right here and now, there is one thing that stops me from killing you, and that is me being a man of my word."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Welcome to the team then, I think we only need one more team member, but I think I got that one figured out, I think my brother can take care of that one for me."

Garoth wasn't listening though, he was already passed out, so Skarlet frustratedly sighed, and went back to sleep one last time.

The next day, both Garoth and Skarlet woke up with little to no pain at all, and the doctor didn't seem to rat them out at all because they weren't in some government experiment chamber neither.

Skarlet then hopped out of her bed, and felt like her ribs were mostly healed, but she kept the bandages on her ribs mainly for a bit of privacy while in front of Garoth but also because it was a safety assurance.

Skarlet then found her armor that still had one of her shoulder pads shattered off of it, and it was cracked all the way from where the shoulder pad was broken off, all the way to the other side of the armor piece.

Skarlet then put on her broken armor, and looked over at Garoth, who was still slowly getting up.

Skarlet didn't notice any armor of his, and then she remembered back to the fight when she was Super Saiyan Demon Spiriting him, when the explosion went off, she shattered his armor to bits.

Skarlet then managed to luckily find a pair of unused jeans in the closet, so she threw them at Garoth, and said, "Your Armor was destroyed, but don't worry we'll make you something else when we get to Capsule Corp."

Garoth then nodded with a bit of a grumpy attitude still.

Skarlet just sighed and said, "Okay mister grumpy pants come with me."

Garoth then groaned as he followed Skarlet out of the hospital, and across the street to Capsule Corp.

When they reached the front door and Skarlet was about to reach for the door knob, she heard the door click for a moment, and then the door burst open, hitting Skarlet in the face and sending her back into Garoth, knocking both of them over.

Skarlet then quickly got back up with an angry look on her face while she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!"

But then she realized that it was Akara that was the one who did that, and Akara looked at Skarlet with surprised eyes, and said, "Sorry! I sensed your energy outside so I came running, but I didn't know you were that close to the door!"

Skarlet then walked over to Akara and patted her on the head and said, "It's okay, just make sure that I'm not on the other side of the door next time."

Skarlet then looked over at Garoth and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you probably but this is Garoth, you probably already know him, but he is now our newest team member."

Akara then smiled and said, "Congratulations mister. I look forward to destroying our enemies alongside you in the future."

Skarlet then said, "How about we go and train together Akara while we wait for Garoth to find his new room?"

Akara then jumped up and said, "Yeah! I wanna show you how much stronger I've gotten!"

Skarlet then led Garoth over to the kitchen where Bulma was and told Bulma that he needed a room to stay in as well, and then Akara and Skarlet left for the training area they fought in last time.

Once they got to the island in middle of the ocean, Skarlet powered up immediately to Super Saiyan Demon 2 while yelling, "HA!!!!!!!!!"

The red lightning sparked around her again, and then Akara got into her charge up stance, and put on an angry face, as she began yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As a bright golden light exploded from her, and her power level forced Skarlet to only being able to sense her power level.

Skarlet now knew that Akara was not at a mediocre level of power anymore, so Skarlet got into a more serious charge up stance, and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 92

Thanks for reading chapter 92 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry for the wait once again, and I hope that I can do better when it comes to uploading more frequently, but we'll see what I can do in the future. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	93. Chapter 93: Sparring Session

Welcome to the 93rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Don't know what to say for this comment, so just enjoy.

Chapter 92 Recap:

Skarlet woke up in a hospital next to Garoth with both of them covered head to toe in bandages. At first Skarlet wasn't able to move or speak, but she was able to sense Akara's energy steadily getting stronger and stronger every minute. The next day she was able to speak, and Garoth finally regained his consciousness, and immediately used up all of his energy just to threaten Skarlet, and then he passed out again. Then another few days passed, and Skarlet was able to sit up, and she was almost recovered, and once the doctor saw how fast she was recovering, she was forced to reveal her secret of being a Saiyan. The doctor was pretty calm about it, so he didn't tell anyone else, and then Garoth woke up again, and told Skarlet officially that he would join Skarlet's Squadron. Then the next day, Skarlet was almost fully recovered, and so was Garoth, so they both left the hospital and went back to Capsule Corp, where Bulma was told to find Garoth a room while Skarlet went off to see how Akara's training was going. As it turned out, Akara was working extra hard the whole time Skarlet was gone, and she reached a level way beyond the last level she was on the last time she fought with Skarlet.

Chapter 93:

Skarlet got into her weak power up stance, and then yelled, "HA!!!!!" and immediately turned Super Saiyan Demon 2 in front of Akara.

Akara then said, "Even though this is just for sparring, I'm not gonna hold back, so prepare for everything I've got!"

Skarlet then nodded, and was immediately surprised when Akara started yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

As she got hit by the powerful shockwave that made her stagger back a bit.

Then Akara's aura erupted into a pillar of golden light that flashed blue for a moment, making Skarlet go wide eyed.

Akara then dug her feet into the ground to keep stable, and then continued to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura flashed blue again, except this time it stuck for a little longer.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Could she have already reached the level of Super Saiyan Blue already?"

Then after she thought that, Akara's golden pillar of light shifted to blue, and then her hair also changed to blue, as her eyes glowed a brighter and clearer blue.

Then Akara emitted a giant shockwave that ripped through the entire island they were standing on, making it go barren.

Skarlet was forced to step back from the power of the shockwave, and then she saw Akara's pillar of light change from pillar shape to aura shape.

Akara then stood there in her new Super Saiyan Blue Form, as Akara panted in exhaustion while saying, "This is...everything...I have."

Skarlet then said, "I'm surprised that you reached this level of power so quickly, what did you even do for training? It's almost unnatural from how fast you gained this strength."

Akara then said, "Vegeta took me to the lookout to train, and we went into this room called the hyperbolic time chamber, it's a room that slows down time on the inside, so one day outside of the room, equals one year in there, so I was practically training for about two years."

Skarlet then realized that Akara did look a little taller than she remembered, so then Skarlet asked, "So how old does that make you?"

Then Akara answered, "Well since I was about ten years old before the training, I'd say I'm twelve years old now."

Skarlet then walked up close to Akara, and then realized that Akara was almost as tall as her.

Skarlet then said, "If you keep this up we might become equals one day, anyway, enough with the friendly conversations, let's get to work."

Skarlet then backed away, and got into her full power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet's aura erupted into a gold and red pillar of spiraling light, and a few seconds later it turned blue and red.

The air was then filled with a rumbling noise mixed with a humming noise, and then Skarlet's hair turned blue and red, as her eyes gleamed a bright red, and then her transformation was complete.

Skarlet was now in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form, as Akara was in her new Super Saiyan Blue Form.

Then they both took the Shadow Demon stance, and Skarlet waited a few seconds, and then she rushed at Akara, and threw a heavy right hook, which Akara blocked, but it forced Akara to slide back a bit from the force, but then Akara immediately jumped right back at Skarlet, and kicked Skarlet across the face, making Skarlet stagger to the side a small distance.

Skarlet then spotted Akara coming in for yet another kick, but Skarlet grabbed her foot before the kick connected, and then Skarlet quickly spun around and then threw Akara into a rock that was sticking out of the ground, making her bounce off of it while it shattered from the force, and sent her into the air.

Skarlet then smirked, and then teleported right behind Akara, and then backhand punched Akara on the side of the head, sending Akara across the ocean, and onto another island filled with grass and trees, but not for long.

As Skarlet was rushing through the sky towards Akara, Akara started charging up a giant red blast as she held it over her head and angrily stared at Skarlet who was in the distance.

The wind blowing out from the blast completely leveled the trees that were on the island, and once Akara felt the blast reach its full power, she aimed the blast at Skarlet, and condensed the ball of energy into a standard blast size and yelled, "AKARA CRUSHER!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive red beam screamed across the sky and forced Skarlet to block it, even though it kept pushing her back after it connected.

Skarlet frantically looked around the battlefield for something to gain stable ground on, but all she saw was the ocean, and Skarlet resorted to her plan B.

Skarlet began to yell as her red and blue aura exploded around her, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

As the blast was starting to slow down, Skarlet's eyes started glowing an even brighter red, and then her hair changed from blue to bright blue, and then her aura erupted into a small two second lasting pillar of light, showing that Skarlet was now in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form.

Skarlet then pushed her hands to the side of the blast, and then threw the blast to the side as it collided with another island as the blast erupted into a red dome of destructive energy.

After the energy dome subsided, the island wasn't there anymore as the ocean replaced the empty space.

Skarlet then looked back over to where Akara was, and then teleported over there, and Akara threw a heavy punch towards Skarlet, but Skarlet caught it and then said, "That will conclude today's training. You did well, and I'd actually say that you've won this round because you pushed me to a level that was way above yours so it was technically unfair, congratulations."

Akara then powered back down to her normal state and removed her hand from Skarlet's grip and said, "Thanks Skarlet."

Then Skarlet smirked as she powered down and then said, "That blast you fired at me was extremely powerful, is that a new technique you made by yourself?"

Then Akara shrugged and said, "Technically yes, and no, Vegeta told me the best way to fire a blast is to load with as much power as I think is necessary, so as I was figuring out what he meant by that, I ended up making that technique."

Skarlet then smirked, and said, "Maybe you should keep practicing with Vegeta, then you'll be able to possibly make me fight full-on with Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2."

Akara then smiled and said, "Sure thing, in fact I'll make that my goal until I get strong enough."

Skarlet then gave Akara a thumbs up, and said, "That's great, but there is one thing about what you said that I have to change."

Akara then asked, "What is it?"

Then Skarlet answered, "Don't stop once you're strong ENOUGH, then you'll just be another copy of me, go past my own power, and become someone even better than me!"

Akara then smiled at the fact of how much her master believed in her, and then said while almost I tears, "I WILL!!!!"

Then Akara flew back to Capsule Corp to go find Vegeta to train her some more.

Skarlet then sighed and thought to herself, "I wonder if when she returns she would be strong enough to fight me Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3? Or maybe..."

Then Skarlet had a flashback back to when Jakai and Dakai fused together with their large yet similar power levels, "...that fusion thing sounds pretty cool."

Skarlet then flew back to Capsule Corp as well to go rest since she hasn't done that in a while unless you count the hospital.

When she got back, she heard Akara ask Vegeta to go back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta accepted, and then they ended up leaving, so then Skarlet decided to go find Garoth.

Skarlet ended up walking all over the whole Capsule Corp facility, and she finally found Garoth sitting in his room meditating in a new black and red gi outfit.

Skarlet then stepped into the room, and then Garoth immediately noticed her presence, and got up and turned to face Skarlet and asked with a rude tone, "What do you want?"

Skarlet then sarcastically said, "Well that's a nice way of greeting your new leader."

Then Skarlet continued, "Anyway, I was just checking on how you were settling in, and I see that you're fine so I'll just go now."

But just as Skarlet turned around to leave, Garoth said, "Thanks I guess."

Then Skarlet just smirked and walked away, closing the door behind her as Garoth returned to his meditation.

Then Skarlet basically just sat around in her bedroom until dark, and then after it got late enough, she went to bed.

The next day, Skarlet woke up to Akara kicking open the door while yelling, "Skarlet it's good to see you!"

Her voice was much more mature, and she was about another inch taller, so Skarlet assumed she was 13 years old now, which was correct.

Skarlet then said, "It's only been a day Akara, why are you so excited?"

Then Akara said, "Oh yeah forgot about that part, for me it's been a year though, I've gained all sorts of crazy power!"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah I sort of sensed that, you seem to be pretty strong now huh?"

Akara then nodded, and then a few moments later, Broly walked into the door and said, "Just so you guys know, I haven't stopped getting stronger either, and the next time you and me spar Skarlet, I WILL win!"

Skarlet then said, "We'll see about that when the time comes."

But then the casual conversations were cut short when they all felt a massive evil presence approaching Earth, and they all put their armor on and rushed outside with Garoth joining them after a few more minutes.

They all looked up into the sky, and saw a massive UFO looking space ship hover down into the atmosphere, and then land down in the middle of the nearby wasteland.

Skarlet and the others all flew over to the landing zone, and as they landed down, Skarlet was able to determine that the presence she was feeling was none other but Frieza's.

End of Chapter 93

Thanks for reading chapter 93 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter, it may have not been the most exciting thing ever, but it also wasn't too boring. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	94. Chapter 94: Mean Green Catastrophe!

Welcome to the 94th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Hope you guys are all excited for this chapter, because I plan to add yet another start to another epic battle. Anyway, I'll just say enjoy before I spoil anything.

Chapter 93 Recap:

Skarlet and Akara were about to spar with eachother, until Akara went Super Saiyan Blue unexpectedly, and then it was revealed that Akara was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the whole time Skarlet was gone, and then Skarlet found that Akara was almost as tall as her already. Skarlet then ended off their little conversation, and powered up to Super Saiyan Demon Blue to match Akara's power. Then they had a massive melee clash, as each of them punched eachother over and over again, and then once Skarlet managed to slam Akara onto another island, Akara used one of her new techniques, Akara Crusher, which forced Skarlet into Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, technically winning the match for Akara. Skarlet congratulated Akara on her victory, and then told Akara to keep training with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so she did that for one more day, which was another whole year for Akara, making Akara 13 years old now. Then the rest of Skarlet's Squadron came by, and then started having multiple casual conversations with her, except Garoth, he was still meditating in his room. But then the moment of peace was cut off when Skarlet senses a massive evil presence approaching Earth. They all ran outside with Garoth joining them after a bit, and then the giant UFO shaped ship landed, and Skarlet knew right away, that it was none other than Frieza.

Chapter 94:

Skarlet and her team stood out in front of the newly landed ship as the giant door opened up and formed a staircase to the ground.

After a few more seconds, Skarlet saw Frieza slowly walk his way out of the ship, as he cackled maniacally while ominously staring at Broly.

Skarlet then asked Frieza, "Why did you come back? We defeated you last time remember?"

Frieza then smirked and answered, "You didn't defeat me last time, you defeated that savage simian Broly over there, and for the reason why I came back, is so I can relieve Broly of his freedom now that he has gained the power I was waiting for."

Skarlet then asked, "What power?"

Then Frieza said, "Oh my so many questions, but I guess I'll answer this last one. The power I was waiting for is his power to control that powerful form he acquired while he fought you."

Skarlet then said, "Well now that I know why you're here I guess I'll fight..."

But before she could finish her sentence, Broly interrupted her by saying, "No! He wants me, so I'll be the one to fight him!"

Skarlet then stepped back and said, "Okay, if you're so sure about that."

Broly then nodded at Skarlet as if saying, "Thanks", and then he stepped forward while angrily staring at Frieza.

Frieza then said, "Oh my we have a brave one over here. You're my target and yet you volunteer to die first. On second thought, that could just be sheer stupidity."

Broly then clenched his fists at his side, and bared his teeth at Frieza while saying, "I won't be the one who will die in this fight, I'll promise you that!"

Then Broly began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

As his hair spiked up and turned green immediately, and then his eyes followed.

Frieza then said while he was powering up, "If I were you I wouldn't be going off making promises I can't keep."

Broly then finished his transformation, and as Skarlet felt Broly's energy, she thought to herself, "His Power is tremendous compared to the last time we fought, it's like his enraged state's power but he has it under control!"

Broly then finished his transformation as he emitted a nuclear-like shockwave, completely destroying Frieza's ship in the process.

Frieza then closed his eyes in sheer anger while he tried to hold it back.

Broly then said, "This is Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan 2! It is a controlled version of my enraged state, and this is also the very form that will defeat you!"

Frieza then smirked, and then began powering up while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then a purple dome surrounded Frieza, and then after a few more seconds later, his energy shot way up, and as the smoke cleared, he was in his final form, but what was weird was that he had the power of his Golden form already even though he didn't go to that form yet.

Frieza then smirked and said, "I hope you're ready to fight for your life because while I was gone, I was training a lot until I returned, so my power had a tremendous increase."

Broly then charged full speed at Frieza while yelling, "ENOUGH TALKING!!!!!!!! TODAY YOU DIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Then as Broly reached Frieza, he threw a heavy right punch at Frieza, which connected directly to Frieza, and sent him flying back, and he smashed into a rock which caused him to launch into the sky by bouncing off of it.

Broly then looked up to where Frieza was in the sky, and then smirked as he teleported to where Frieza was, and then Broly threw both of his arms into the air, and then he slammed Frieza back to the ground as Frieza made a nuke sized explosion with his body, and leaving a massive crater in the ground too.

Frieza then said as he got back up and brushed some dirt off of his shoulder, "Is that all you've got? Come on, I could have sworn you had a little more in you."

Broly then looked like he was a slight bit intimidated, but nevertheless, he teleported right behind Frieza to try and hit him again, but this time Frieza, with his eyes still closed, backhanded Broly in the face, and sent Broly flying back until Broly smashed through five pillars of rock, and then stopped by smashing into a mountain side.

Broly's nose was already bleeding, but that didn't bother him as he ripped his arms and legs out of the mountain, and stood back up to face Frieza with a face full of furious rage.

Frieza then said, "So, got anymore tricks to throw at me or should I kill you here and now?"

Broly then started to laugh very quietly, and then he said, "Just one!"

As he fired a giant green beam out of his mouth almost immediately, which hit Frieza before he could even dodge, as the beam started lighting the affected area on fire.

Then as Broly was finished firing his beam, Frieza asked, "You done now?"

But just as Frieza said that, Broly aimed his right hand at Frieza as eight green energy blasts formed in his hand.

Then they all launched one by one rapidly, and barraged Frieza which seemed to actually do a little bit of damage, and then after that, Frieza walked out of the fiery pit he was standing in, and said, "You maggot! You dare hurt me?! Lord Frieza!"

Broly then reeled his left arm back, and charged a massive green blast in his hand as his aura went multi colored for a moment, and just before Broly fired the blast, he yelled, "GIGANTIC CATASTROPHE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he fired the super powered blast at Frieza, which was so big, that it almost hit Skarlet, who was sitting far out on the sidelines for now.

Frieza stared at the blast wide eyed in amazement from the scale of the attack, and then the beam engulfed him making Frieza scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" As the air was filled with a rumbling noise.

After the massive beam disappeared, all that was left was a giant charred rut that had green fires burning here and there.

But to Broly's disappointment, he used up most of his energy firing that blast, so he was forced to fall to one knee, and after he did, he heard a voice that sounded like he shouldn't be hearing it right now, "You dare...think...that such...A WORTHLESS ATTACK LIKE THAT WOULD EVER KILL ME?!?!?!"

Frieza then pointed a finger at Broly, and began charging a blast at the end of it as he said, "It was a short fight, but it seems that it ends here!"

Frieza then fired the tiny, yet dense beam at Broly, and just as the beam got close to Broly, Garoth suddenly appeared in front of him, and backhanded the blast away from Broly, as it exploded off in the distance.

Garoth then said, "I may be new to this team, and I may not care for much of you quite yet, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you take out one of my own allies!"

Garoth then quickly powered up to Super Saiyan Demon after this sentence, and then pointed at Frieza, and then used his thumb to make a cutting the throat sign, to say "you're dead".

Frieza then smirked and said, "You really think that a small amount of power like that will hurt me? Were you even watching the last fight?"

Garoth then said, "Don't even worry, this is only the beginning." As he smirked at Frieza to taunt him further.

Frieza then bared his teeth in anger as he fired another one of those beams at Garoth as he simply batted it away again.

Garoth then told Broly, "Get back to the sidelines, you're in no shape to fight and you'll just be in the way, don't worry I can handle this."

Broly then nodded and then hobbled his way back to where Skarlet and Akara stood.

Garoth then looked back to Frieza again only to see yet another beam coming straight for his head, but just before it hit him, Garoth teleported right behind Frieza while halfway through charging a spinning kick as he said, "You gotta try harder! You're not gonna kill me with such weak attacks!"

Frieza then looked back and yelled, "WEAK?!?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!!!!!!!"

But just after he said that, Garoth kicked Frieza straight across the face, forcing Frieza to the ground as he slid for a long distance while making a rut with his body.

Frieza then stood back up and said, "Okay, now you've gone and pissed me off!"

Garoth then replied, "Good, now I can stop going easy on you right?" Then Garoth yelled, "Ha!" and powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 2.

Garoth then clenched his right fist so hard that he cracked all of his knuckles, and then he said, "Hope you're ready for round two!"

Then Frieza threw his arms down to power up a little more while yelling, "HYAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" with his purple aura exploding around him.

Garoth then jumped up and down a few times while punching the air in front of him, and then the fourth time his feet touched the ground, he vanished from sight, and as Frieza looked up, he saw Garoth spinning around and about to punch him in the face.

Frieza quickly raised his arms up, and blocked Garoth's punch, as a crater exploded under Frieza's feet from the force, and then Frieza used his tail to smack Garoth off of him, which just made Garoth do a sweet backflip and land gracefully.

Garoth then started to slow clap for Frieza as he said, "Gooooood joooob, you've managed to hit me once, let's see if you can keep that up."

Garoth then got into a power up stance and began yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his hair grew down to the backs of his knees, and then his eyes gleamed a bright red, and then Garoth finished his transformation and said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 3! Prepare for a beatdown!"

Frieza then got into his combat stance, and Garoth got into his brawler stance, and prepared for another round of fighting.

End of Chapter 94

Thanks for reading chapter 94 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you enjoyed the start of this new fight with Frieza. If you're wondering where I got the idea to make this fight happen, it's from the end of the Broly movie when Frieza said that he will return once Broly had gained control of his powers, and since in my story he has already, I decided to make Frieza return to try and kill him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	95. Chapter 95: Overwhelming Fused Presence!

Welcome to the 95th Chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I was feeling quite sick while I wrote this chapter, so I'm not sure how good it will turn out, but I'll try my best. Enjoy.

Chapter 94 Recap:

Skarlet's team stood across from Frieza's freshly landed ship, as he walked out and told them the reason he came here, and why he wanted Broly dead, and then Broly volunteered to fight first. Then Broly went Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan 2, which was a newly obtained form, and Frieza just increased his power a little bit. Broly slammed Frieza around the battlefield a lot, and after Broly finished his combo, Frieza barely had a scratch on him. So then Broly shot a fiery green beam at Frieza with his mouth, and then he fired a barrage of green blasts at Frieza, and then finished the combo off with a giant green beam fired from his hand called "Gigantic Catastrophe". This managed to bruise Frieza a bit, but Broly had no more energy left after that massive attack. Just before Frieza could kill him though, Garoth showed up last second and repelled his attack. Garoth then took over as he started off the fight in his Super Saiyan Demon state. Garoth had a little more luck than Broly, but it still wasn't doing enough damage, so he went to his Super Saiyan Demon 2 state. This started to inflict pain upon Frieza, but it still wasn't enough, so then Garoth went Super Saiyan Demon 3, and then they prepared for round 3 of the fight.

Chapter 95:

Garoth slid his foot across the sandy ground beneath him as he got into his brawler stance, as a cloud of sand puffed up from his foot dragging on the ground.

Frieza just glared as he yelled, "HAAH!!!!!!!" and made a giant purple aura erupt from him, and then it disappeared moments later as his power rose even higher.

Garoth smirked as he said, "Looks like you'll be an adequate warmup if you can push me this far."

Frieza then quickly fired a Death Beam at Garoth while yelling, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH MONKEY!!!!!!!!!"

But the beam didn't hit Garoth, he just leaned to the side as it flew right passed him and exploded in the background.

Garoth then teasingly smiled at Frieza and said, "Scratch that, you're less than a warmup with that sloppy aim."

Frieza then bared his teeth in anger as they both charged at eachother with great speed and began punching at eachother while ripping the ground to shreds as each punch hit eachother.

As they punched, they were both yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then their punches grew stronger and louder, as pieces of the ground got ripped out and started hovering from their display of power.

Frieza then finally found an opening in Garoth's defense, and slammed Garoth to the ground.

Garoth hit the ground with a crash as he made a crater with his body.

Frieza then said, "Don't ever, speak to me, in that manner again!"

Garoth then slowly stood back up, and then got into a powerful charge up stance, and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As his aura erupted into a pillar of light that spiraled with red and blue almost immediately.

Then Garoth's hair matched the aura's color, and his eyes gleamed a bright red.

Then his transformation was complete, and Garoth just smirked and said, "Maybe I can actually get a fight out of you, this is Super Saiyan Demon Blue, I hope you're ready to die."

Frieza then yelled, "HHHHYYYYAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" and then his aura exploded in purple all around yet again, but this time as it died down, it stayed their in an aura shape.

Meanwhile Skarlet was still observing on the sidelines as she said, "This is bad...Garoth is treating this like a game even though this is a serious fight, and he can't even tell that Frieza is still toying with him!"

Akara then asked, "At this rate, do you think that you can even defeat him?"

Skarlet then looked over at Akara, and said, "I can't promise too much, we might be out of our league here."

Skarlet then looked back at the fight where Garoth was rushing at Frieza with full force as he teleported directly in front of Frieza while holding a blast in his hand.

Frieza then went wide eyed as he asked, "Wha...How did you?!"

Garoth then smirked childishly and said, "Can't tell it's a secret."

Then Garoth put on a serious face as he yelled, "HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!!!" as the powerful blast erupted around Frieza and pushed him into a distant mountain.

Garoth then yelled, "ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!!!!!!!!" then he charged up a massive red and blue blast that he threw directly at the mountain that Frieza was still in, and when it hit the mountain, it erupted into a pillar of light that matched the size of the mountain as rocks went flying everywhere.

After that pillar of light disappeared, it left a nuclear sized explosion, and then a smoky crater after that.

Garoth then smirked again as he said, "Ha! Not even worth that attack?! Come on you had me excited there for a moment!"

Then the smoke started swirling around as a golden light started emitting from the smoke.

Then Garoth heard Frieza yelling, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then looked over at Akara and said, "Now I know that we need more power than we've got! How will we even win this fight?!"

Akara then stood there looking like she was thinking of some sort of plan.

Skarlet then waited a while before asking, "Do you have any ideas?"

Then Akara nodded and said, "There is only one way I can think of, and that is a new technique I learned from Piccolo who trained with me and Vegeta when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Skarlet then asked, "And what is this technique?"

So Akara answered, "Its called Fusion, it combines both of our powers and boosts them if we do it right, however it also combines us, so we lose some numbers."

Skarlet then remembered back to when Jakai and Dakai did that strange dance and connected fingers, and then said, "I think I already know how to do that, let's get to fusing right away!"

Akara then nodded, as they gained some distance from eachother.

Skarlet then nodded to Akara to signal that she was ready, and they began shuffling towards eachother while doing the arm motions and saying, "FUUUUUU..." then they stopped moving, and then did the next arm motion and said, "SIOOOOONNNNN..." then they threw both of their arms in and connected fingers flawlessly while yelling, "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

During that whole thing, Garoth was fighting Frieza, the smoke cleared, and then revealed that Frieza was in his Golden form, which was about 50x stronger than the last time they saw it.

Garoth went wide eyed when he felt the power hit him, and then he asked, "Where were you even keeping this power the whole time?! Up you ass?!"

Then Frieza's eye twitch in anger, and then he appeared right in front of Garoth and gut punched him extremely hard while he said, "You insulant monkey! This is my Golden form, it holds much more power than before, and now I can actually regulate this form, so there isn't any worry about energy."

Then Frieza's punch launched Garoth up into the sky, as Frieza teleported on him again, and then slammed Garoth to the ground.

Frieza then aimed two fingers at Garoth, and yelled, "EMPOROR'S DEATH BEAM!!!!!!!!!"

Then a single super powered beam shot right through Garoth's right knee with ease, making him scream, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Frieza wasn't stopping there though, as Frieza fired another at his other knee, and then another at his stomach, but then he was interrupted when he heard two voices yell, "HAAAA!!!!!" as a bright white light blinded him.

As the light faded, Frieza looked to where it's source was, and realized it was gone, and Garoth was slowly managing to get up.

Frieza then frowned and teleported back to the ground a distance away from Garoth, and then said, "Don't think just because a bright light blinded me for a moment, that you're off the hook."

Frieza then fired a barrage of the beams at Garoth to try and finish him off, but then Frieza felt a huge amount of Power suddenly approach the two of them, and then Frieza saw a Saiyan female appear in front of the multiple beams fired at Garoth, as she effortlessly batted all of the beams away with her bare hands with tremendous speed. The Saiyan female had a pattern of bright and dark red hair on her head, in the shape of Skarlet's hair, with Akara's bright red eyes, and all of Skarlet's scars.

Frieza then said, "That...that outfit! You're a fused being?!"

Then the fusion looked at Frieza with cold eyes which forced Frieza to back up and stand on top of a rock for higher ground.

The fusion then said, "This is Skarlet and Akara fused together, making us Skarkara..."

Skarkara then frowned as she clenched her fist in front of her which triggered her red aura to spiral up from the ground and surround her as red electricity sparked around her whole body as an overwhelming power overflowed from her body.

Skarkara then continued, "...and I promise...that you'll be dieing today...and I'll be the one who guarantees that!"

Frieza was now shaking in fear, yet he kept his composure in his unstable stance.

Skarkara then grinned before she began boosting her power a little higher for battle.

End of Chapter 95

Thanks for reading Chapter 95 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Hope you like the new fusion I added to my story, I actually got the idea when I was watching the Broly movie for the third time and saw how cool Gogeta was, so I decided that I'd make Skarkara a thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	96. Chapter 96: A Helix of Infinite Power

Welcome to Chapter 96 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. My chapter production might once again be slowed because I noticed that my earlier chapters had a serious lack of spacing in them so I'm fixing them one by one while also trying to write more chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 95 Recap:

Garoth was taunting Frieza mercilessly before their fight, as they both slid into their stances and powered up. Frieza wasn't able to do much about Garoth being rude to him though, as he still didn't have enough strength to hurt Garoth, and Garoth was blocking or avoiding each and every attack. Then they got into a serious fist fight as shockwaves got riddled through the entire wasteland they were fighting in. Frieza then landed another hit on Garoth, and then powered up even higher. Garoth then went Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and then they began fighting once again but this tile Frieza was slowly gaining the upper hand. Then Garoth fires at Hell Buster directly into Frieza, smashing him into a distant mountain. But then Frieza unexpectedly went Golden, and then riddled holes through Garoth using his Emporor's Death Beam, rendering Garoth unable to fight. But then as Frieza tried to finish off Garoth for good, a mysterious Fused being appeared in front of Frieza's beam, and smacked it away with zero effort. This Fused being was revealed to be a fusion of Skarlet and Akara, as they vowed to kill Frieza at the end of the fight.

Chapter 96:

Skarkara had a face of rage as she clenched her fist in front of her causing her power to rise up an intense amount with her red aura erupting around her in a spiral, filling the air with rumbling noises as red electricity sparked all over her body.

Frieza then started to cockily laugh, "Haaaahaha! You really think you can defeat me just because you merged together?! Well feel free to try and take me down, but it won't end well for you I assure you."

Skarkara then smirked back and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Right after she said that, Skarkara vanished from Frieza's sight and a split second later, she reappeared behind Frieza in mid-spin as she backhanded Frieza through several rocks.

Frieza was forced to do three backflips after losing balance to stop himself from the immense power that was shot into him, and after he stopped, he heard Skarkara's voice saying, "What's wrong? Can't handle the speed?"

Frieza then looked up and saw Skarkara jumping back and forth on her two feet, trying to warm up to go faster.

Frieza then said, "You dare ask ME...if I can keep up?! I'll teach you a lesson in pain!"

Skarkara wasn't intimidated though, she just finished her warmups, and then darted directly at Frieza again while making a high pitching shrieking noise as her body screamed through the wind.

Frieza wasn't able to see this move coming in so he didn't block, and Skarkara ended up smashing her fist right into Frieza's mouth as he got launch even further across the wasteland.

Frieza then slid to a stop while making two foot sized ruts in the ground.

Frieza then smirked and said, "The fun ends now!"

Then he fired three high powered Death beams at Skarkara, but she just did a barrel roll while making it tilt in a particular way to dodge every beam.

As Skarkara landed on her feet while maintaining her smirk, Frieza was in absolute shock.

Skarkara then said, "I think it's time that I stop going easy on you, otherwise I'll end up like Garoth over there."

Skarkara then took a deep breath as she got into a power up stance.

She then yelled, "HAAAA!!!!!!" as a bright golden light engulfed around her with red energy making a pattern with it, with red lighting sparking all around her.

Skarkara's eyes then gleamed a bright red, and then Skarkara said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 2, let's see if you can handle this."

Frieza now had a face of total terror as Skarkara reeled both of her arms back as two red energy balls formed in each hand while streams of red energy spiraled around the balls, making them look like mini red galaxies in her hands.

Skarkara then combined the two blasts, as they mixed together and made a giant red ball of energy with the same streams of red energy spiraling around it.

Skarkara then felt the blast reach its peak power, so she yelled the name of the fused technique, "SKARLET HELIX BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

As a beam the size of three skyscrapers combined erupted from her hands while engulfing most of the battlefield.

The beam was nearly white it had so much light inside it, but on the outside edges of the beam you could see that there was a multicolored aura surrounding it.

As Frieza was engulfed by the immensely powerful blast, he screamed in terror and pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast slowly shrank down until it disappeared, leaving a loud humming noise after from the energy dying down.

The whole place that was hit by the blast was charred black and on fire, and the places that weren't hit by the blast were covered in rocks from the rubble being thrown everywhere from the force of the blast.

Skarkara looked into the black wasteland she created, and saw that there was nothing left but the charred land, and smirked with victory.

But as she turned around to leave, she felt a massive growing presence behind her, and as she turned around, she saw Frieza lifting multiple rocks off of him.

Frieza then said, "I was hoping...I could save this form for the fight with Goku...but I guess I have no choice now!"

Frieza then got into an extremely powerful charge up stance, and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" As a strange silver-ish light surrounded him.

Skarkara then smirked and asked, "What's this? A last ditch effort to stop me? Well I hate to break it to you, but no matter what happens..."

Skarkara then gave Frieza an angry glare and then continued, "...I'm going to win."

Then Frieza's skin turned from gold to a strange silver-ish color as Skarkara felt his power rise to a massive scale.

Frieza then completed his transformation and said, "This is my newest and strongest form, you may call this, Platinum Frieza."

Then a shockwave exploded from Frieza's body which made Skarkara slide back a few feet from the pressure.

Then as Skarkara regained her balance, she got into her Shadow Demon stance, and then motioned at Frieza to say, "Come at me".

Frieza then vanished and then reappeared right behind Skarlet and backhanded her into the ground, and as she was still stunned from the hit, Frieza jumped onto her and started punching her rapidly over and over again.

As the crater grew bigger and bigger, Skarkara was receiving more and more damage.

Skarkara then started yelling as she was still being punched, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then a few seconds later, a red and blue light exploded from the two of them, and then Skarkara caught Frieza's next punch.

It was then revealed that Skarkara was in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form, and then she punched Frieza off of her.

After Skarkara got back up, her right eyebrow started bleeding from Frieza's punches, but luckily it only ran down the side of her eye, and not in it.

Then Skarkara said while panting, "I guess...this is where...the fight...gets serious."

Then Frieza laughed and said, "You are quite right on that one."

Skarkara then took another deep breath, and then rushed towards Frieza except not as fast as the other times she did.

Frieza then asked, "Did I make you use up all of your power already? What a pity."

Skarkara then threw an immensely powerful punch that Frieza tried to grab, which only ended up launching him far away from Skarkara.

Skarkara grinned after hitting that punch, and then charged up a red and blue blast in her hand which she then threw at Frieza, making a medium sized explosion.

This stunned Frieza, so Skarkara charged up another and threw it at him, and then another, and eventually it turned into a full on barrage of high powered ki blasts which caused a huge energy dome to surround Frieza.

After Skarkara was done throwing her blasts, she charged yet another yet larger blast and aimed it at the dome while turning away as she said, "Devil Break Barrage."

Then Skarkara fired the final blast at the dome, detonating it into a gigantic pillar of red and blue energy that reached all the way outside of the atmosphere while Frieza screamed again, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then the pillar of light changed into a nuclear-like explosion.

But to Skarkara's dismay, she heard Frieza land back on the ground while he panted like a dog trying to recover from the pain.

Frieza then said after regaining his breath, "You maggot! You dare hurt me while in this form?! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Frieza's aura erupted around him as he angrily stared at Skarkara while making the Earth tremble from their two ultra powerful energies.

End of Chapter 96

Thanks for reading Chapter 96 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and how I described the new Skarlet Helix Buster. I still have some more plans on what I can do with Skarkara while she's fighting, so I don't think the next chapter will be boring unless I manage to screw it up. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	97. Chapter 97: Beaten, but not Broken

Welcome to the 97th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I know I say this a lot but I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, as I said in other chapters, I'm editing my older chapters to correct their spelling, and space out the words so it's easier to understand the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and eventually I'll have this chapter fixed too.

Chapter 96 Recap:

Skarlet and Akara finally merged together using the fusion technique, making the ultimate fighting being, Skarkara. Frieza wasn't intimidated by this fusion only because he didn't have the ability to sense energy, but Skarkara had a truly immense power hidden within her. Skarkara used her extremely fast agility to quickly beat Frieza around the battlefield, and then once she was ready to deliver a final blow, she powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 2 nearly instantly, and then charged up and fired a new devastating technique called the Skarlet Helix Buster. This delivered heavy damage to Frieza, but it didn't kill him, and then Frieza took the opportunity of confusion to transform to a higher form than Golden Frieza. This new form of his was known as Platinum Frieza. Frieza then had the power to put Skarkara on the ropes, however Skarkara powered up to Super Saiyan Demon Blue while in mid fight, and then equalized the fight. Skarkara then punched Frieza away from her, and then used a new barrage technique called the Devil Break Barrage, which turned into a massive explosion that dealt massive damage to Frieza again. But Frieza even survived that technique, and then he powered up even further while staying in his platinum form.

Chapter 97:

Frieza yelled loudly as his silver aura erupted around him, "HHHHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

This power up caused a powerful shockwave to explode from Frieza's body, forcing Skarkara to block with her arms as she was pushed back a small distance.

Once Frieza finished his power up, Skarkara felt his energy, and it was unlike anything Skarlet had fought before.

The dust cleared revealing Frieza with a silver aura surrounding him with his eyes now also being silver.

Frieza noticed the fear in Skarkara's expression on her face, and then said, "What's wrong? Surely this little power up is nothing..."

Frieza then gave Skarkara a cold stare while he continued, "...I am capable of ten times this amount."

Skarkara accidentally flinched in fear as those words repeated in her head, "Ten times this amount."

Skarkara then tried to fake some bravery, and said, "That's a bluff, there's no way that you can actually be that powerful."

Frieza then smirked and said, "Try me."

Then Skarkara took a deep breath, and then got re-focused into the fight as she took her fighting stance again.

Frieza got into his signature stance, and then the pre-fight staredown began.

They stared for a few seconds, and then Skarkara slid her foot forward ever so slightly, and then she vanished from sight, and then reappeared in front of him and threw a heavy punch at Frieza.

Frieza ended up grabbing that punch, and then gave Skarkara a cold, yet bored expression, and then gut punched Skarkara.

Skarkara threw up some blood from that punch, and while she was bent over from that punch, Frieza spun around, and bashed Skarkara in the face with his tail.

The impact of Frieza's tail attack smacked Skarkara back, causing her to go flying, until a pillar of rock stopped her, as her body shattered it and the rock pieces from the now shattered pillar fell on top of her, burying her in large rocks.

This caused Skarkara's left arm to start bleeding a lot, yet it wasn't broken, and her forehead was bleeding too, the combined wounds made a pool of blood underneath her, which leaked outside of the rock pile, making it look like a murder scene.

Frieza then said from the outside of the rock pile, "Oh my! Did I use too much power? Pity if I did, I wanted to make you suffer even more."

Meanwhile as Skarkara was laying under the pile of rocks, both Skarlet's and Akara's consciousnesses we're talking to eachother, along with Argos.

"This pain is too much! I don't know if I can handle too much more of this!" Akara said with fear and pain in her voice.

Skarlet then said, "I can understand your fear and pain Akara, but you have to stay strong. We are a fused being now, so if you lose your strength, that affects the both of us. So endure it, do it for the Saiyan race."

Argos then said, "Skarlet is right Akara, if you fail to stand your ground now, the three of us will all die, and most likely our friends after that."

Akara then said, "A-Alright, I'll give it another go, but I'm not sure how long that will last us."

Skarlet then said, "Good Akara, just remember that I will always have your back until the bitter end."

With that said and done, Skarkara began to slowly get up, making some rocks fall off of the pile.

Frieza noticed this as he was walking away, and turned and said, "It seems I get to have some more fun with you, lucky me."

Skarkara then continued to slowly get back up while saying while panting from her struggle, "It...takes more than...a weak...attack...like that...to take me down."

Frieza frowned at Skarkara's remark, and then said, "You dare call one of MY attacks weak? You really know how to beg for death don't you?"

Skarkara then fully got up, which knocked all of the rocks off of her, revealing her wounds, and then Skarkara smirked through all the pain she was in, and said, "I'm not just calling your attacks weak...I'm stating it as a pure fact."

Frieza then bared his teeth in anger, and then said, "You putrid little monkey! I wish I blew you up on planet Vegeta with the other stupid monkeys! If you think I'm weak, then I guess I'll have to show you even more power!"

Frieza then got into a charge up stance again, and then began yelling with his aura erupting into the sky, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarkara knew she wouldn't have enough power in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form anymore, so she got into her power up stance, and also began yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarkara's aura shot into the sky with blue and red energy swirling like it always has, as Skarkara's eyes turned purple.

Then her hair grew down to the middle of her back, and then her tail's hair color changed to blue like her hair.

Then blue fur covered Skarkara's arms, and then the red electricity sparked around her body multiple times, which marked the end of the transformation.

By the time Skarkara was done transforming, Frieza finished his power up, and his power was about five times stronger and his aura was flowing around him even more violently.

Skarkara then said while giving Frieza an angry, yet heroic look, "This is Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4, let's see if your power can measure up to how great you really think you are."

Frieza then gave Skarkara an even more pissed off expression, and then they both got into their fighting stances again.

This time, they both vanished at the same time while making a loud "bang" noise as they vanished.

A split second after that noise, and shockwave exploded from the center of the battlefield, which made a decently big crater form in the ground, as the shockwave continued through the whole wasteland, and shattered rock pillars and leveled mountains.

Then many more shockwaves exploded in many other parts of the battlefield, this was how fast they were actually fighting.

It started with Skarkara throwing a punch at Frieza the second she saw him, and Frieza blocked it, which was the first explosive shockwave.

Then Skarkara tried to get behind Frieza by moving really fast, but Frieza blocked the punch from behind too, and then they kept trying to move fast and hit eachother, but neither side could land a full on hit, which made the series of shockwaves that exploded everywhere on the battlefield.

Frieza then fired a Death Beam at Skarkara as she tried to rush at him, which forced Skarkara to tilt her body to the side, and she barely dodged the beam, as it flew passed her and blew up a whole mountain that survived the first shockwave.

Then after the beam disappeared, Skarkara used and nearby rock to jump off of, and then she punched Frieza directly in the face, sending him flying through multiple piles of rocks which used to be pillars of rock.

Frieza then tumbled around on the ground a bit, and then eventually landed back on his feet, and then stood up fully while angrily staring at Skarkara still.

Skarkara then got into a casual stance, and crossed her arms over her chest while smirking at him, and asked, "Come on, is that all you got?"

Frieza then said, "Not even close, and I'll make you regret asking!"

Then Frieza began yet another power up, as he was going to his full power.

End of Chapter 97

Thanks for reading chapter 97 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but at least now it is released. It might be a while until I make another chapter because I'll be editing others, but I'll try to release new ones as much as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	98. Chapter 98: Full Power Eruption

Welcome to the 98th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I know I said in the last chapter that this chapter might take awhile, but I had an amazing idea for this chapter so I decided that I'll make this chapter earlier than I planned to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 97 Recap:

Frieza powered up even further into his Platinum form, making his eyes turn silver, and his power rise to heights beyond any previous fights. Skarkara got a little intimidated by Frieza's strength, but attacked him anyway, but got heavily beat up, and then buried under multiple large rocks, sustaining heavy injuries that bled a lot. Meanwhile on the inside of Skarkara's head, Skarlet, Akara and Argos were talking to eachother, and Akara was too scared to fight, so Skarlet and Argos eventually talked her into staying brave for a little longer. Skarkara then got back up from under the rocks, and then insulted Frieza some more, which triggered him to go to his half strength level, which made Skarkara transform into her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 state. Then they had a massive melee clash with eachother, punched at eachother and blocking eachother to the point that the shockwaves tore apart the whole battlefield. Frieza then tried to fire a Death Beam into Skarkara, but she barely dodged it, and then punched Frieza really hard, making him go flying a far distance. Then Skarkara taunted Frieza again, and made him go to his full power.

Chapter 98:

Frieza got into his charge up stance yet again, and his face was filled to the brim with pure rage.

He then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Frieza's silver aura exploded into a massive beam that shot into the sky, and even pushed Skarkara back a far distance, but it didn't injure her.

The Earth trembled from the power being unleashed, and most of the pieces of rocks and mountains started to float into the air from the energy building up so far.

Frieza then finished his final power up, making all of the rocks that started floating to crash to the ground.

His aura was almost the same as before, however it had white electricity sparking through it now, and his power went up another ten times.

Frieza then said to Skarkara while still looking pissed off, "I hope you are ready to die, because I have no intention of letting any of you leave this wasteland alive."

Skarkara changed her smug look into one of concern once she felt Frieza's power, and she had no idea if she could actually win this fight, she went as far as her forms will let her, and the Akara side of the fusion wouldn't be able to handle the stress of Super Saiyan Demon Wrath.

Frieza then interrupted Skarkara's thoughts by saying, "I think you've had enough time to stand there now, if you don't do something, I guess I'll have to be the one to strike first."

Frieza then vanished from Skarkara's sight, and she heard him appear behind her, so she spun around, and just barely stopped Frieza's punch with her arm, and then the force behind the punch shot through her whole body, and then hit the ground, blowing a huge rut in the ground behind her.

Skarkara then tried to counter him by returning a punch, and she connected it directly to his gut, but it only pushed Frieza off of her, but it didn't hurt him.

Frieza then started to laugh a bit while saying, "Did I push you a little too far? I guess my full power is just too much for you monkeys, I guess it's about time I end this and kill you."

But just before Frieza could raised his hand to charge a Death Beam, Skarkara suddenly launched at him, and punched him even harder in the face, causing him to slide back a considerable distance.

Frieza was now pissed off, so he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY KILLING BLOW!!!!!!!! I..."

But then he was interrupted by Skarkara who threw both of her arms back, and this time charged a red blast in her right hand, and a blue blast in her left, both of them having streams of energy spinning around their own balls of energy.

Skarkara then combined the two blasts, and they mixed together into a blast that was double the size of her.

The mixed blast spiraled around in red and blue, and red and blue streams of energy made a pattern that spun around the massive charging blast.

Skarkara was forced to bare her teeth while charging the blast, because the blast was quickly becoming unstable, and harder to control.

Skarkara then felt the blast reach the peak of its power, so she yelled out, "SKARLET HELIX FULL BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast erupted into a beam that as tall as three mountains mixed together, that had red energy on the inside of the beam, and blue energy covering the outside.

The recoil of the blast was so bad that it tore the ground up behind Skarkara, and the winds blew the ripped off rocks across the wasteland with ease.

Frieza saw the blast incoming, and said, "No...no no no no I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN NOT YOOOUUU!!!!!!!"

Frieza then uselessly shot a Death Beam into the Skarlet Helix Full Buster, and it only disintegrated within the gargantuan blast which then quickly after completely engulfed the entire area Frieza was standing in, as Frieza screamed in pain and fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast roared on for a few more seconds as Frieza's screams seemed to fade away.

Then Skarkara stopped the blast, and her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 form faded away, and she was back in her normal state.

Then Skarkara fell to one knee while panting, as the blood from her wounds continued to fall to the ground and made another pool on the ground.

But as Skarkara was still recovering, she heard a rock fall to the ground out of nowhere, as if someone stepped on it.

Skarkara looked up even though her vision was starting to get a little blurry, and to her absolute dismay, she saw Frieza still in his full power Platinum form, slowly walking his way out of the giant rut she made.

Frieza then said while panting as he continued to slowly make his way over, "You...are going to suffer...for what you just...did to me...you hear me?!"

Skarkara couldn't answer though, she needed to regain her breath so she could fight again, her body then forced her to fall to her hands and knees as she was still trying to breathe normally again.

Frieza was almost in front of Skarkara now, as he was saying, "Don't you dare...ignore me...you monkey scum!"

Frieza then stopped in front of Skarkara, who was still heavily breathing.

Frieza then kicked her face, making her grunt in pain, "NYAAAH!!!!!" as the force of the kick propped her back up on only her knees as her face looked straight at Frieza.

Frieza finally regained his breath and said, "What's wrong? Don't have anything smart to say anymore? Or are you just too afraid of me now?"

Frieza then pointed a fully charged Death Beam at Skarkara's head as he said, "Well since you have nothing more to say, I will relieve you of your life, goodbye."

It was right at this moment Skarkara finally managed to regain her breath, and then she grabbed Frieza's hand that held his Death Beam, and quickly turned his aim away from her head, making the beam just barely miss her head, and then Skarkara smirked and said, "If you truly wanted to end my life, you might wanna try a little harder, I know I say this a lot, but it's gonna take a lot more than that pathetic attempt to take me out!"

Skarkara then managed to crush Frieza's hand enough to hurt him, and while Frieza was wincing in pain, she took the opportunity to kick him directly in the chest, which sent him flying extremely far away from her.

Then Skarkara got into her power up stance, and shut her eyes tightly and focused every last bit of energy within her to transform again.

Then she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

At first this only made some wind spiral around her and kick up some dust, but then her red aura exploded around her along with the red electricity.

Skarkara then yelled even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" and then the golden aura mixed in with the red aura and spiraled around eachother.

A few moments later the aura shot into the sky, creating the signature pillar of light, but what was different is that this time it grew even bigger that Super Saiyan Demon Blue's pillar, yet it stayed with its golden color.

Then Skarkara's hair spiked all the way up in the hair style of Super Saiyan Demon Wrath, except it didn't turn orange.

Instead it turned into a pattern of red and silver hair, as her eyes burned a bright red.

Then red lightning exploded from her body and shot around the entire battlefield.

After that Skarkara yelled again, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

This was her last attempt at reaching the form, and this made the silver and red hair stay, along with the eyes, and then an extremely powerful shockwave exploded from her body, which tore through the ground and threw boulders everywhere.

Then the pillar of light shrank down to a normal aura size, and when the smoke and dust cleared, it revealed that Skarkara was in a new form.

Frieza landed down in front of her, and then Skarkara said, "This Form will be known as Super Saiyan Demon Ultra, the Fusion Form of Skarkara."

Frieza then gave her an interested look, and then said, "I guess I have no other choice but to test how strong this form truly is, oh well."

Then they both got into their combat stances, and prepared to fight again.

End of Chapter 98

Thanks for reading this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like the new form I put in their, I actually completely forgot about Super Saiyan Ultra until the start of writing this chapter, and then I realized that since it's a fusion form, I could let Skarkara use it, so that's how that developed. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	99. Chapter 99: Power Barrage

Welcome to the 99th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm excited to reach the part where I write the ending of this story because I just wrote down some really good ideas for it. Anyway, before I get myself too excited and start spoiling stuff, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 98 Recap:

Frieza reached his full power while in his Platinum form, and his power was already immense. Skarkara tried to punch him with half of her strength, but only managed to knock Frieza back, but it didn't hurt him. But just as Frieza was about to fire a Death Beam to finish off Skarkara, she tried a full powered punch to Frieza's face, saving herself while also hurting him a little. This pissed off Frieza a lot, but that anger turned into fear once he saw Skarkara charge up her new upgraded move called the Skarlet Helix Full Buster. Once Skarkara fired the beam, it consumed almost everything in front of Skarkara, including Frieza who had zero chance to dodge. Once the beam disappeared, Skarkara thought she won, so she powered back down to her normal state, and collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. But then it turned out Frieza survived that attack, and he even had his full powered Platinum form still. Frieza slowly hobbled his way to Skarkara while she was unable to fight, and then aimed at Death Beam at Skarkara's head, and threatened her life. Skarkara then managed to crush Frieza's hand, and kick him away. Then Skarkara powered up to an even greater height than ever before, and acquired a new form which was Super Saiyan Demon Ultra. Then both Frieza and Skarkara prepared to fight eachother once again.

Chapter 99:

Frieza got into his signature stance, as Skarkara took a deep breath, and stretched her arms a bit.

Frieza gave her a confused look, until Skarkara then started doing extremely graceful palm strikes in the air.

Frieza just thought that she was hyping herself up for the fight, but what Skarkara was actually doing, was measuring her strength.

Skarkara then did a cool looking flip and spin kicked the air as wind from her foot left a trail of golden energy.

After Skarkara landed the flip, she stood back up, and got into a stable stance as she planted her feet into the ground, and then she pushed all of her strength into a palm strike in front of her, which didn't directly hit Frieza, but the wind from the palm strike managed to push Frieza back a whole foot.

Skarkara then grinned at Frieza and said, "Perfect."

Frieza wasn't sure how to react to this line Skarkara just said, but what he did know is that Skarkara needed to die, so he aimed yet another Death Beam at Skarkara, only to see Skarkara suddenly vanish and reappear with her grabbing his firing hand.

Frieza pulled on his hand to try to get out of Skarkara's grip, but to no avail, so then Frieza yelled, "UNHAND ME YOU WRETCH!!!!!!!!!"

Frieza immediately regretted those words though, because after he said them, Skarkara gave him a menacing scowl, and then she lifted him off of the ground, and then flailed him around in the air like he was a toy, and then slammed him into the ground while making a massive crater.

Then Skarkara released Frieza's hand, but just before Frieza could get back up, Skarkara slammed her fist into his face, making the crater even bigger.

Frieza then spat up some blood from that punch, and then said with a voice of pain, "You're going to pay for that!"

But before Frieza could say anymore, Skarkara decked him in the face again, this time cutting his cheek open, and then Skarkara started yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" as she yelled she unleashed a massive punch barrage that made the Earth shake and dust and rocks to fly everywhere.

After Skarkara punched Frieza for a final time for that barrage, she did a backflip to evade the counter attack Frieza attempted, which was another Death Beam.

Then Skarkara landed a good distance away from Frieza and as Frieza was getting up, she started to get in a stance that looked like she was ready to rush at Frieza.

Frieza then said while getting back up, "You dare...damage me?! The emperor of this Universe?! I'll have your head...at any cost!"

Skarkara then said, "Well here's a price for you..."

Skarkara then yelled her technique mixture's name, "HELL FIGHTER'S FURIOUS RUSH!!!!!!!!"

This is the mixture of Skarlet Blazing Fists, which was now renamed Hell Fighter's Fury, and Hell Fighter's Rush.

After Skarkara's feet and fists lit ablaze with the classic red flames, and then Skarkara finished her sentence, "The price will be your life."

Frieza shuddered in fear once he saw this technique activate, and then Skarkara launched at him at an unstoppable speed as the red flames left a trail behind where she travelled, and then Skarkara landed the first punch on Frieza's face, which launched him backwards, flying through the air.

Skarkara chased him as he flew, and managed to catch up with him, so then she punched him over and over again while he flew through the air.

Then Skarkara decided to end this combo, and threw a punch that arched downwards which slammed his head into the rocky ground, and forced him to come to a painful, dragging stop.

Skarkara kept running though, and stopped once she was halfway up the side of a mountain wall.

Skarkara then punched the wall and planted her fist inside the wall so she could stay on the wall and wait for Frieza to get back up.

Frieza then pulled his head out of the ground as he punched the ground in anger while making a crater with his fist.

Frieza then said with a livid voice, "Once I get my hands on you monkey, I'll make you regret every second that you dared stand against me!"

Frieza then made the mistake of getting back up, which was Skarkara's signal.

She pressed extremely hard off of the mountain side, launching herself off of the mountain, as the force of her jump shattered the whole mountain, which attracted the attention of Frieza, but it was already too late.

As Frieza turned around, Skarkara was already right in front of him, and then Skarkara punched him right back into the ground, which propelled Skarkara upwards, so then Skarkara charged up some energy on her fist, and then yelled, "SUPER SAIYAN DEMON SPIRIT!!!!!!!!" and the ball spiraled with gold and red energy.

Then Skarkara threw her fist towards Frieza, and launched back downwards as her aura surrounded her with her fire and aura spiraling around together.

Then her punch connected, and blew another massive crater in the field, as a nuclear sized explosion went off.

Then Skarkara's Furious Rush ability wore off, and her flames extinguished.

As the dust cleared from the explosion, Frieza was revealed to be still alive and transformed, however his face was cut all over, and his left arm was bleeding heavily, and he was panting heavily so his pain wouldn't be too bad.

Skarkara then asked Frieza, "Do you ever give up? Geez you're worse than Goku when he wants to spar with someone strong."

Frieza then got even more mad, and said, "Don't you ever compare me to that filthy monkey! Now if you have any basic intelligence, just lay down, and DIE!!!!!!"

Frieza that fired and Death Beam again, but this time he completely missed with Skarkara not even trying to dodge.

Skarkara then said teasingly, "Guess I'm an idiot, because I don't seem to be dying."

But then she saw Frieza flick his fingers back, and then she heard energy flying right back towards her at a rapid speed.

She didn't have time to dodge, and then a beam shot right through her right knee, and then once it reached Frieza's hand, the beam stopped, and sunk into itself, forming a ball of pink energy.

Skarkara winced in pain as she fell to the ground.

Frieza then said, "Oh how unfortunate. It seems that you were just too cocky to fight me for real. I guess it's how the saying goes, ignorance is bliss. Well, bliss for me anyway, as for you, you're probably writhing in pain right now."

Skarkara then scowled at Frieza while baring her teeth in pain, and said, "This makes...no difference...I'll still...beat you...I have to!"

Skarkara then managed to slowly stand back up, but then Frieza shot out the other knee, this time making Skarkara scream in pain, "AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then she fell to the ground on her knees.

Frieza then walked a little closer to her, and said, "What was that about beating me? Hooohoho! That's a funny joke, do you have anymore?"

Skarkara didn't say anything though, she was trying to figure out a way to beat Frieza even though she wasn't able to use her legs anymore.

Frieza then said while walking even closer, "Well I guess if you don't have anymore jokes, I'll just kill you."

Frieza then aimed a Death Beam at Skarkara's face once again, this time so close that the light from the charging blast glowed on Skarkara's face.

But before Frieza could fire his beam, Skarkara said something quietly, "Hell Fighter's Stand..."

Frieza then stopped the charge up of his beam, as the blast disappeared, and then Frieza said, "Huh? What's that? You have another joke?"

Skarkara then yelled the technique's name, "HELL FIGHTER'S STAND!!!!!!"

Then red flames created a circle around Skarkara, and then the flames shot into the sky, making a pillar wall of fire.

Frieza then yelled, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!"

Then Frieza punched the fire wall, but as usual, it did nothing but burn his fist.

Skarkara then said, "You should know something about this technique Frieza."

Frieza then said, "Oh? And what is that?"

Skarkara then grinned and said, "This move is a lot like my other healing moves, it temporarily heals every wound I have."

Frieza then said while in a panic, "NOW THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!"

Then the holes in Skarkara's legs sealed up, and she stood back up, and then her cuts closed up as well, and she looked perfectly fine now.

Then the flames extinguished, and Frieza tried punching her again, but she grabbed Frieza's fist, and then said, "I guess it's finally time to end this, and bring peace to this world once again."

Then Skarkara gut punched Frieza so hard, that he stumbled back a good distance away from Skarkara.

Then they glared at eachother, and got back into their stances.

End of Chapter 99

Thanks for reading chapter 99 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm kind of glad that I didn't end off the fight in this chapter because now I can end it off in the 100th chapter of the story. Also as said before, I think the ending of this story will be very exciting, and it may get even better if I get anymore new ideas. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	100. Chapter 100: Killer Helix

Welcome to the 100th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11! I never thought in my lifetime, that I'd ever write a book at all, and now here I am writing a 100 chapter story so far, and I know that I'm going to keep going until the very end of the story. Anyway, just wanted to express my happiness in this new milestone, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 99 Recap:

Skarkara reached her Super Saiyan Demon Ultra Form, and both Frieza and Skarkara were ready for their ultimate battle to begin. Skarkara measured her strength for a moment, and then started the battle with the wind of a heavy palm strike, which actually did something to Frieza, even though it wasn't much. Then Frieza tried to Death Beam Skarkara, but she quickly rushed at Frieza before he could fire, and then she slammed him into the ground, and laid down a devastating punch barrage. Then Frieza tried to Death Beam her again, but Skarkara dodged it by doing a backflip, and then when she landed, she used a technique that mixed the Skarlet Blazing Fists, and Hell Fighter's Rush, which was called the Hell Fighter's Furious Rush. This lit both her fists and feet ablaze with red flames, and then she laid down yet another devastating punch combo on Frieza, and then planted him into the ground with the last punch, and then assaulted him from a mountain side as he was getting back up. As her punch forced him back into the ground, the force shot Skarkara upwards, so she used the opportunity to use her Super Saiyan Demon Spirit technique to deal massive damage. Then once the explosion was over and the dust cleared, Frieza was still alive, however he was heavily damaged. In his anger, Frieza fired a strange Death Beam, that seemed to miss, until he somehow controlled it, and brought it back for it to shoot right back through Skarkara's knee. This wasn't enough to make Skarkara stop though, so Frieza was forced to shoot out her other knee, and then she was completely immobilized. Frieza thought he was going to win, but then just before he could deliver the killing blow, Skarkara used the technique called the Hell Fighter's Stand, which was revealed to also have a temporary healing property. Skarkara's wounds then closed back up, and then they prepared for battle again for one last fight.

Chapter 100:

Frieza held his stomach in pain after Skarkara slammed her fist into it, and then Skarkara slid back into her fighting stance, which made her feet kick up dust from the ground as they dragged across the wasteland's sandy ground.

Frieza then seemed to recover from the pain of the gut punch, and then he returned to his fighting stance as he angrily glared at Skarkara.

Skarkara then launched at Frieza at a high rate of speed, but before she reached Frieza, she dropped to the ground and slid like a baseball player directly into Frieza's feet, which completely caught Frieza off-guard.

The leg check Skarkara pulled on Frieza caused Frieza to do a full front flip through the air, and then he ended up upside down in mid air.

Skarkara then quickly got back up, and spun around and punched Frieza in the face, and then arched it downwards which propelled him to the ground, and slammed him through the rocky terrain beneath them, making a crater.

Then to follow up that punch, Skarkara attempted to stomp Frieza's head in further to the ground, but before her foot reached him, Frieza managed to roll out of the crater he was in, and then Skarkara ended up stomping into the crater, causing a massive explosion of dirt and rocks, as it made an even bigger crater.

Frieza then quickly stood up, and aimed his fingers at Skarkara and charged up some more energy on his fingertips.

Then he fired three Death Beams that closed in fast on Skarkara.

Skarkara noticed these beams flying in, and backhanded the first one, and used the momentum of the backhand move to do a barrel roll flip to dodge the other two beams.

Skarkara then landed in a crouching position, and then she looked up at Frieza to see that he had already charged up a much bigger blast.

Frieza then smirked with the sense of victory in his eyes as he said, "You will be killed by my hand! NOW DIE!!!!!!"

Then the massive pink beam Frieza charged up erupted from his hand, and hit Skarkara point blank.

Skarkara was unable to dodge it, and then beam collided with her and carried her far off until it hit a mountain and exploded, with her still in the explosion radius, which injured her so badly that it caused her to scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then the explosion caused the whole mountain to collapse on top of her, covering her in a giant pile of massive rocks.

Frieza then maniacally laughed while saying, "This is what monkeys get for messing with their rightful ruler! I guess I should say that she learned that lesson the hard way."

But before Frieza was able to claim his victory, he felt a rumbling in the ground.

Then he saw some rocks start to hover in the air around him, and then he looked over at the destroyed mountain, and saw the giant rocks start to move.

Then he heard Skarkara yelling with a rage fueled voice, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura erupted out of the rock pile while spiraling with bright gold and red swirling around together.

Then the giant rocks began to hover, which revealed Skarkara acquired new injuries, which was a bleeding forehead again, and her left arm was broken and bloodied.

Then Skarkara was done her power up, so as the giant rocks slowly started to fall, she used them to her advantage, and jumped around on them, and then launched herself at Frieza while breaking the sound barrier, which resulted in an extremely powerful punch across Frieza's face.

The force behind the punch forced Frieza to hit the ground immediately, and then tumble across the ground for some time until he was stopped when he smashed into a rock pillar.

Skarkara rushed after him though, and punched Frieza through the rest of the rock pillar which shattered it, and made Frieza tumble across the ground some more until he was able to stop himself.

Frieza then slowly tried to get up while panting in extreme pain while bleeding lots and saying, "I'm not dying...at least...not to you! I refuse to suffer that fate!"

Frieza then unleashed a little more power so he had the energy to fight, which unleashed a small shockwave that only flipped over a few small rocks.

Then Skarkara ran in for another punch, which Frieza blocked, and as Frieza tried to counter punch, Skarkara blocked his punch, and then they started to punch at eachother faster and faster, until no one else was able to keep track on what was happening from how fast they were moving and attacking.

All the bystanders could see was a bunch of shockwaves that littered the sky as the intense battle raged on.

Skarkara then managed to land a punch across Frieza's face, and then as he was stunned, Skarkara took the chance to sledgehammer punch him back to the ground.

Frieza took the heavy hit, which made an explosion noise on impact, and then he crashed to the ground while making another crater, at this point the battlefield looked like it could make the moon jealous of how many craters it had.

Skarkara then charged up a large amount of energy in her one good arm, and then shot a massive barrage of high powered blasts that formed a highly explosive dome of energy around Frieza, and then Skarkara charged up the final blast and yelled the technique's name again, "DEVIL BREAK BARRAGE!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarkara shot the last blast, which when it collided with the dome of energy with Frieza inside it, it caused the dome to erupted into a pillar of gold and red energy that spiraled into the sky which hurt Frieza very badly.

Then once the beam collapsed inwards on itself, it detonated into an explosion the size of two nukes mixed together.

Skarkara glared into the pile of dust kicked up by the massive explosion, and to her disappointment, Frieza was still alive somehow.

Frieza then said weakly, "I...will...kill...you...no...matter...what."

Frieza then charged up a blast in his hand, and aimed it at Skarkara, which triggered Skarkara to throw her arm back and charge up her blast that involved two blasts in each hand with one being gold, and the other being red, with both having streams of energy swirling around them but with only one hand, which required a serious amount of focus to channel that energy that way.

Skarkara then mixed the two blasts together, and almost immediately felt how unstable the blast got, but she held the blast together regardless.

Frieza then fired his blast pre-maturely, which worried Skarkara.

Frieza's blast collided with Skarkara's still charging up blast, but the weird part was that Skarkara's blast seemed to be comsuming the energy out of Frieza's Beam.

Then Frieza's beam shrank down until it was nothing, and then Skarkara knew it was time to unleash her final move.

She closed her eyes in relief, and then yelled, "ONE HANDED SKARLET HELIX FULL BUSTER!!!!!!!"

The red beam erupted out of her hands as the gold energy covered the outside of the beam, and it shot directly towards Frieza, who didn't have the energy to fight anymore, and he even lost his Platinum form, and was now only in his final form.

Frieza fell to his knees in defeat as his eyes widened with fear as he said to himself, "How...could I...the emperor of the universe...lose to such lowly monkey trash at such a high level of power? I am such a disgrace."

Then Skarkara's Beam engulfed Frieza's body, and within seconds, it completely incinerated his body.

Then once the beam shrank down until it disappeared, it only left a giant smoldering ravine with red fire burning here and there within the ravine.

Skarkara was panting heavily, and then the fusion ran out as a white light surrounded Skarkara, and then it separated into both Skarlet and Akara, and they both had the same injuries once the temporary healing wore off, which was almost immediately.

They had holes in both of their knees, and they both had cuts scrapes and bruises in the same places of their bodies, and both of their left arms were broken.

Then they both slowly fell to the ground because they were completely exhausted from that massive battle that they pretty much had to fight on their own.

But just before Skarlet passed out, she saw someone standing on a cliffside who she didn't recognize, and he seemed to be gathering data with a device, but she had no energy to point him out to anyone as she fell.

Then as both Skarlet and Akara crashed to the ground while unconscious, the mysterious man Skarlet spotted earlier turned around while starting to walk away while speaking into a communication device, "It seems that our theory was correct, we may actually get the opportunity we need to revive him."

The man kept to being so secret even though the only people around him were unconscious, and then Skarlet regained consciousness for just a moment, and saw a familiar emblem on the man's cape as he walked away, it looked like the same emblem that Escario wore, along with the Six Decendants of Ares.

It was a member of The Legion of Gods.

But before Skarlet could try to at least yell at him, she lost consciousness yet again, and this time for good.

End of Chapter 100

Thanks for reading the 100th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm still surprised that I made a story that is going to be having more chapters than 100 chapters. Also that ending part was sort of a hint towards my next arc that I plan to add to the chapter, I hope I can make it last long enough, mainly because it will be my ending arc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	101. Chapter 101: All the Time in the World

Welcome to the 101st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm so sorry for the wait for those who have been keeping up with my story, I'm not sure if I explained this in the last chapter, but I was fixing every previous chapter all the way from chapter 1 to 100, and now that it's all fixed, I can finally continue working on this story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 100 Recap:

Skarkara was still in her Super Saiyan Demon Ultra Form, and her power was nowhere near depletion. She hit Frieza extremely hard in the gut with a gut punch while he was still in his full powered Platinum form, but it still hurt Frieza pretty bad. Then they began to fight for real again, Skarkara pulled many different unusual fighting techniques, and then they began trading blows, and firing blasts at eachother until Frieza fired an undodgeable blast, and hit Skarkara directly and blew her up in a mountain. After Frieza's blast subsided, Skarkara sustained some horrible injuries, her body was bloody and her left arm was broken. But that didn't stop Skarkara from fighting, as she punched the crap out of Frieza, and then entered high speed combat with him. At the end of that, Skarkara managed to slam Frieza back down the ground, and fired her Devil Break Barrage technique at Frieza, which severely injured him. But Frieza refused to give up, so he fired a blast at Skarkara as a last ditch attempt for a victory, which Skarkara took advantage of, and fired a One Handed Skarlet Helix Full Buster, and incinerated Frieza, and sent him back to Hell. After that, the fusion and healing technique wore off, and both Skarlet and Akara fell from the sky with the same injuries, but just before Skarlet fell into unconsciousness, she saw a man who looked like a member of The Legion of Gods had gathered information on their fight, and he said something about reviving someone, but he said nothing more as he left, and then Skarlet fell unconscious.

Chapter 101:

Skarlet reawoke in her room with Akara laying next to her all bandaged up.

Skarlet then looked at her own arm and noticed that she was also bandaged up, except her bandages were a lot more bloody than Akara's.

Skarlet then tried to get out of her bed, but then face planted onto the floor when she realized her knees still needed time to heal.

So then Skarlet crawled across her room over to her wall, and slowly crawled up the wall while wincing in pain until she could lean against it while standing up.

Skarlet then said to herself, "That was an ordeal, but it should be easy enough from now on."

Skarlet then slowly slid her way across the wall over to her door as Akara was still asleep.

Skarlet then opened the door slowly, and then stepped outside and then leaned on the wall some more all the way down the hallway.

Eventually, Skarlet saw Vegeta in the living room sitting on the couch while looking like he was quite disturbed with his eyes closed.

Skarlet then walked into the living room, and spoke to Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta, anything the matter?"

Then Vegeta snapped his eyes open in surprise and looked at Skarlet and said, "What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in your bed resting! Aren't your knees screwed up or something?! How did you even get here?!"

Skarlet then said after Vegeta's little freakout, "Well you know me well eneough that I don't like sitting around much no matter what state I'm in, and as for the question about how I got here, it was just lots of endurance along with the help of the walls."

Vegeta then calmed down a bit and said, "Well I guess since you came all this way, you might as well just sit down."

Skarlet then made a face of surprise and thought to herself, "Did he just invite me to sit with him in the living room?!"

Skarlet didn't refuse though, and sat down on the couch opposite to the one that Vegeta sat on.

Vegeta then asked Skarlet, "Is there anything you wanna tell me about what happened in that fight?"

Skarlet was about to say, "No." but then remembered what happened after the fight and said, "Actually yes, do you remember those people called The Six Decendants of Ares?"

Vegeta then nodded and answered, "Yeah, what about them?"

Skarlet then continued, "Those people were part of an organization called the Legion of Gods."

Vegeta then asked, "And what does this have to do with the fight you just recently had?"

Skarlet then answered, "How this is connected is because just before I lost my consciousness, I saw a man wearing the very same symbol that I believe belongs to the Legion of Gods, and he said something about reviving someone, and judging by the way he was talking about this guy, he seems like he's powerful, like some sort of deity."

Vegeta then made a face of deep thought, and then said, "Well that is certainly interesting, that's too strange to be a coincidence too, that had to be a real scout operation, and since he seemed to be a professional by the way he talked, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew where you lived even."

Skarlet then felt her energy drain from her, probably from how hard she worked just to get to the living room, so she said, "Well I'm already pretty tired, so I think I'll just head back to my room and go to sleep."

Vegeta then stood up and said, "It's probably not a good idea to walk back on your own, I don't want you to injure yourself any further, especially if it was unnecessary like this situation."

Vegeta then walked up to Skarlet and let her put her weight on him to make it easier to walk, and led her back to her room, where she laid down on her bed back next to Akara, and then Skarlet said, "Thanks Vegeta, I actually can't really remember you ever doing something that nice for me, like, ever."

Vegeta then turned away while crossing his arms as he said, "Yes well...we Saiyans have to look out for eachother, and I didn't want your stupidity to be your undoing."

Then Vegeta left the room, and Skarlet thought to herself before falling asleep, "He may pretend to be a cold heartless warrior, but I can easily tell that he cares."

Then Skarlet slowly drifted off to sleep, unfortunately she drifted off to sleep, only to have a horrible nightmare where there was a massive scaled war going off with a really strong being that was threatening everything Skarlet loved, but no matter what Skarlet did, nothing took down that strong being.

Then next day, Skarlet woke up in a cold sweat with Akara jumping from surprise since Skarlet woke up so suddenly.

Akara then asked, "What's wrong?"

Then Skarlet answered, "No need to worry, it was only a nightmare."

That sentence led Akara to thinking to herself, "I wonder what kind of nightmare would actually scare Skarlet that badly?"

Akara then shrugged off the thought, and then Vegeta walked in and said, "I have good news, I have senzu beans for the both of you!"

Skarlet pumped her not broken arm in the air in celebration, and quickly ate her bean.

Akara soon followed, and then after a few more seconds, their injuries were healed and even the stiffness in their muscles were healed.

Skarlet and Akara then took their bandages off, and then they got up, and then almost immediately, Akara turned to Skarlet, and asked, "Do you think we can go training all together? We can all go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

Vegeta then smirked and said, "I've got nothing better to do so I'm in!"

Then Skarlet answered, "Uh, Yeah I guess, it will be a new fun experience."

Akara then cheered, and then they all walked outside, and then flew towards Kami's Lookout.

Once they got there, the three of them landed on the massive hovering platform in the sky, and they were immediately greeted by a short fat man with pitch black skin who said, "I knew you were coming, follow me maggots, I know what you came for."

Akara then asked the man, "Whoa, are you a psychic Mr Popo?"

Mr Popo then turned briefly and said, "Yes, but I didn't even need to use my powers to know that you wanted to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it's literally the only thing you do whenever you come here."

Akara then rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment while laughing.

Mr Popo then stopped at a large brown door with a golden handle and then Mr Popo said, "For those of you who are new..."

He then looked directly at Skarlet, as if targeting something offensive at her, and then he continued, "...this is the room known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the basic rules for this room, is one day out here, is one year in this room here."

Skarlet then cracked her knuckles and said, "Seems simple enough to understand."

Mr Popo then said quietly while opening the door, "Yes even for a simpleton like you." but Skarlet didn't hear him, and once the door was open, all three of them walked in, and Mr Popo closed the door behind them.

Skarlet then looked further into the room after turning around, and then noticed that the entire area was nothing but a big white void of nothing.

Skarlet started in awe for a bit, and then eventually, Skarlet said, "THIS IS THE BEST PLACE TO TRAIN EVEEEEERRRR!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 101

Thanks for reading chapter 101 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I hope you guys didn't mind how long it took for me to continue this story, but I promise that this kind of stuff should be a little more smooth from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	102. Chapter 102: Dormant Awakening!

Welcome to the 102nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Again I'm sorry t took so long for this chapter to come out, I was suddenly dragged on a vacation, and I couldn't find the time to write this chapter until now. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 101 Recap:

Skarlet reawoke in her room with both her and Akara being badly injured. Skarlet then got out of bed with all of her injuries, and slowly made her way over to the living room regardless of her pain, and found Vegeta in the living room. At first Vegeta was worried about Skarlet, but then she told Vegeta that she was fine, and then they started talking about the matters at hand, like the Legion of Gods. Then Vegeta helped Skarlet back to her room and laid her back down next to Akara who woke up after that happened. Then Vegeta left, and Skarlet drifted off to sleep, where she only had a terrible nightmare about a strong presence that obliterated everything Skarlet wanted to protect, and Skarlet wasn't able to do anything about it. Skarlet then woke the next day to Vegeta giving both Skarlet and Akara senzu beans, which healed both of their wounds completely. Then Akara had the idea of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for only one day. Skarlet agreed to this idea, and so did Vegeta, so they were off. Once they arrived they met the disturbing Mr Popo, who showed them where the Time Chamber was, and then they entered, and Skarlet marveled that the whole place.

Chapter 102:

Skarlet continued to stare off into the gigantic white void that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, until Vegeta walked up from behind her and said, "Training starts now! I don't wanna lose anymore time than we already have!"

Vegeta then fired a ki blast at Skarlet which blew Skarlet away and sent her flying deeper into the Chamber.

Skarlet then quickly re-adjusted herself as she was flying through the air, and slammed her feet into the ground and slid to a stop.

Skarlet's eyes went wide in surprise when the ground didn't shatter from the impact, but she quickly snapped her focus back into the fight when she saw another blast incoming.

She reeled her fist back, and then punched the blast right back at Vegeta, which blew him up because it flew back so quickly, that he didn't have any time to dodge.

Then after a few seconds, Skarlet heard Vegeta yelled within the smoke, "HA!!!!!!!"

Then a golden light exploded from the smoke making it disappear, while also revealing the Vegeta was now in his own form called Super Vegeta.

Then Skarlet got into her charge up stance, and she was about to begin yelling until Vegeta yelled, "HOLD IT!!!!!"

Then Skarlet stood in her casual stance and asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

Then Vegeta replied, "No, but I want to make this an actual training session, and how I plan to do that, is that I want you to fight my Super Vegeta Form, without the use of any of your forms."

Skarlet then thought about those rules for a moment, and after coming to a conclusion, she finally said, "Sure you're on, this should make this fight interesting."

Then Skarlet slid into her Shadow Demon stance.

Then they watched eachother to see who would make the first move, and then after a few more seconds, Skarlet rushed forward at Vegeta while making an explosive noise with her feet.

Meanwhile Akara was just doing some pushups and every break she took, she just watched the fight.

Then Skarlet finally slammed her fist into Vegeta's blocking arm, and then Vegeta countered her by kicking her feet out from under her, making her do a front flip, and while she was upside down, Vegeta aimed a familiar blue blast at Skarlet's chest as he yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!"

Then he launched it, and then blast slammed into Skarlet's chest and shot her far away from Vegeta as it erupted into a blue dome of energy in the distance as Skarlet screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast subsided, and Skarlet was revealed to being still conscious, and she was also slowly staggering to her feet while she was bleeding all over.

Skarlet then said while panting, "I'm...not...done yet!"

Vegeta then interrupted her final stand when he said, "Actually I think you are done, remember that this isn't an actual fight, so there is no need to destroy yourself over such a simple fight. We will rest up, and try again tomorrow, and we will keep repeating this training until you can fight me while in Super Vegeta."

Skarlet then lost consciousness after that sentence, and face planted on the floor.

Vegeta then powered down and said, "It seems that you lack in actual strength and it's just your forms that give an absurd amount of strength, guess we will have to work on that."

They continued this training over and over for most of their whole time that they were in there, until the last training session on their last day.

Skarlet reawoke while slightly stiff all over even though she ate so many senzu beans.

Vegeta then walked out from around the corner and asked, "So, it's almost been a year, you think you can actually beat me this time?"

Skarlet then smirked as she now felt a whole lot stronger compared to the first session, and said, "I think I'll be able to take you down this time, without a doubt."

Vegeta then returned her smirk and said, "That's what you said last time, and I wiped the floor with you like every other time."

Skarlet then got up and said, "Well we are going to fight anyway, so no point in stalling any longer."

Vegeta then nodded, and they headed back outside into the giant white void.

Once they stopped, Vegeta yelled, "HA!!!!!" and then transformed into his Super Vegeta Form.

Skarlet then quickly got into her Shadow Demon stance, making wind explode from both of her hands, as she launched at Vegeta immediately, and slammed her fist into Vegeta's blocking arm again.

Vegeta then yelled, "AGAIN WITH THE SAME MISTAKE!!!!!!"

But as he tried to kick Skarlet's legs, she jumped up and over him while doing a barrel roll flip, and as she landed behind him, she aimed a hand at him, and yelled, "THINK AGAIN!!!!!! SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then a red beam erupted from her hand, and blew up on Vegeta on contact.

Then after the smoke cleared after the blast, Vegeta was still standing there, but with a pained look on his face as he said, "Looks like as if you have improved after all, but let's see you can keep it up."

Then Vegeta's aura exploded around him as he launched at her and tried to full power punch Skarlet in the gut, but Skarlet grabbed his fist with both of her hands, and the shockwave of the punch exploded from behind her, and she didn't even move a little bit from the punch, and then she smirked at Vegeta like as if she already won.

Vegeta then said, "Don't think this is over yet!"

Then Vegeta tried to kick Skarlet in the head, but Skarlet just maintained her smirk as she held a single arm up and blocked his kick without any trouble.

This made Vegeta think to himself, "Is it possible that she just gained the power of Super Saiyan 2 at base form? Is that even possible in just one year?"

But just as he was exiting his own thoughts, Skarlet was already throwing a punch back at Vegeta, and he managed to block her punch just barely, but the force behind her punch launched him back a bit.

Vegeta then said, "Just a mere fluke, there's no way you're already that strong!"

Vegeta then tried punching Skarlet again, but this time, Skarlet quickly dodged his punch, while simultaneously putting herself in a spinning motion, and then she ended up spin kicking the back of Vegeta's head into the ground.

Skarlet then landed on the ground perfectly, and then said, "So do you think that was a fluke now?"

Then Vegeta slowly got up with a bloodied face, and then he said, "I guess not, and I also guess that means you've finally completed your training, congratulations."

Skarlet then pumped her fists into the air in celebration, and then Vegeta said while powering back down, "Well, let's get going, I don't want anything to go wrong back on Earth while I'm gone. One day is surprisingly long enough for some heavy shit to go down."

Skarlet then nodded, and called for Akara to follow, and then they all left the building and entered the real world once more, where Mr Popo was creepily waiting for them there.

Mr Popo then said, "Welcome back maggots, I assume your time was pleasant."

Skarlet then nodded, and then Mr Popo gave them all a threatening look and said, "Good."

Which made Skarlet think to herself, "What the hell IS he?"

Then Mr Popo waved them goodbye, and said, "Bye, I hope I never see you useless maggots ever again."

Then they all flew back down to the ground, and as they landed, Vegeta said, "I think I'm gonna go home, Akara, you wanna come with?"

Akara then nodded, and Skarlet said, "I think I'm gonna try out my new strength on the environment, so I'll see you around."

Vegeta then nodded, and then they flew away.

But just as they flew away, Skarlet felt a sudden burst of power shoot way up that felt somewhat familiar, except it was so large, that she was unable to sense anyone else's energy, but she couldn't remember from where she remembered this energy.

Skarlet began flying towards the power she was feeling, and then as she was almost there, she remembered while saying out loud, "Oh yeah, that dormant power from before I fought Garoth!"

But as she approached the power level, she found a massive crater in the ground where a city used to be, along with a strong looking Saiyan hovering above the crater.

End of Chapter 102

Thanks for reading chapter 102 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to make the next chapter as exciting as possible. Anyway, I'm not sure what else to say besides spoilers, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	103. Chapter 103: Misunderstood Destroyer

Welcome to the 103rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Not sure what to say in this chapter besides the credit for the character Slater goes to my friend who I know as EvilBloodySlayS. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 102 Recap:

Skarlet and Vegeta were training with eachother in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and their training was for Skarlet to try and beat Vegeta while he was in his Super Vegeta Form while she was not allowed to use any of her own forms. Skarlet failed to succeed time and time again for a while year within the Time Chamber, which was one day outside, and on the final day, Skarlet finally gained the strength to beat Vegeta in her base form. Vegeta guessed that Skarlet's amount of strength would now be around at the level of Super Saiyan 2 at her base form. After they left the Time Chamber, Vegeta went back to Capsule Corp along with Akara as Skarlet stayed behind for a bit. After a while, Skarlet suddenly sensed a massive power spike in a distant area where a city used to be, and it felt like the power that used to be dormant that one time before she fought Garoth. Once Skarlet arrived at the city, she found it to be destroyed, and found a Saiyan hovering above the city who looked pretty strong.

Chapter 103:

Skarlet looked up at the Saiyan who seemed to be responsible for the destruction of the city, and then said, "Hey you! I'm about to teach you a lesson on why no one gets away with messing with my home world!"

Skarlet then began rushing at the Saiyan who was slowly turning around to see who was yelling at him, and when he saw Skarlet rushing in with an arm reeled back, he began waving his arms in front of him while saying, "No no no, you don't understand! Let me explain!"

But then Skarlet yelled, "NO EXCUSES!!!!!!"

Then she threw her punch forward, and the Saiyan shifted his arms to block, and then the punch made an explosive noise on the Saiyan's arms, and then forced the Saiyan to go flying into a mountain, which blew it up into chunks of rock.

Then after Skarlet thought he was dead, she felt his power rise back up again, and then she heard him say, "You know, for someone who claims to be the protector of this planet, you're pretty mean. I mean, you didn't even let me explain why this city is destroyed."

Skarlet then turned around and found the Saiyan already right in front of her.

Skarlet then sighed and said, "I guess I'll hear you out, but if you try anything stupid, that's the very second you die."

The Saiyan then smirked and said, "Thanks, my name's Slater by the way, anyway, while I was still trying to keep my power dormant, some evil guys came by and tried to kill me, so then I had to release my full power to stop them, and then I kinda gone a little overboard, and blew up the entire city."

Skarlet then noticed that Slater had no injuries on him whatsoever and then thought to herself, "How powerful IS this guy? He has zero injuries even though I punched him through a whole mountain."

Slater then said, "So, do you believe me? Can we just not fight, if it helps you any, I noticed that the evil guys that attacked me were wearing some strange symbols on them, like they were part of a group or something."

Skarlet's eyes then lit up and she said, "Do you mean the Legion of Gods? Those are the people I'm hunting down right now, do you have any other information on these people, like anything that they said?"

Slater then crossed his arms and said, "Well first, I think it's fair if I ask you for a favor first before I tell you anything, that way it'll be an even trade."

Skarlet then said, "That depends on the favor."

Then Slater said, "Okay, well you see, I have no where to live right now, and the favor I wanted to ask you is if I can live in your house for a bit until I can find somewhere to live."

Skarlet then said, "You can only live where I'm staying on only one condition."

Slater then asked, "And what's that?"

Then Skarlet answered, "You have to join my squadron, the Crimson Harbingers."

Slater then shrugged and said, "Yeah sure, now, about that information you wanted. The people who wanted to kill me said something about me being too close to their base or something, and they wanted me to leave, so I tried negotiating with them, which triggered the fight to happen."

Skarlet then said, "That was actually extremely useful, thanks, well I guess let's get a move on, Vegeta might get worried since I only told him I'd be late by a little bit."

Slater then nodded, even though he had no idea who Vegeta was, and then they flew towards where Capsule Corp was.

Once they landed there, both Slater and Skarlet walked in through the doors, and Bulma saw them and rolled her eyes while saying, "Another one? Please tell me this is the last one, this squadron of yours is getting massive."

Skarlet then said, "No promises, but I'll try to stop."

Then Vegeta walked by and reacted in surprise when he sensed Slater's power level and thought to himself, "What the hell is that power?! It almost reaches Skarlet's level of power, maybe even matches it if he goes beyond his limits!"

Slater then asked Vegeta since he had a surprised expression on his face, "What's wrong? Are you okay dude?"

Vegeta then noticed the face he was making at Slater, and then snapped out of his surprise and said, "Uh, Yeah, I'm fine."

Then Vegeta seemed to speed walk away from them and towards the Gravity training room.

Slater then turned to Skarlet and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Then Skarlet replied, "No, that's just how Vegeta is, he probably sensed your high level of power and felt jealous so now he's off training to get stronger."

Slater then nodded, and then Skarlet said, "Well I guess I should show you which room will be yours."

Slater then nodded again, and then they walked down the hallway, and found an empty room after searching for a bit.

Skarlet then said, "Here's your room, I'll leave you to get all sorted out and I'll see you later."

Slater then walked in and said, "Thanks, this is the first real room I've ever had! This is gonna be great!"

Skarlet then smiled, and then closed his door, and then walked over to where the Gravity room was to go check on Vegeta.

Once she opened the door, she found the room lit up in a dark red light along with the gravity set to 1000x Earth's normal gravity, and saw Vegeta struggling to stand, but he was still punching at a punching bag while yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then slowly walked into the room and barely even struggled to stand in the gravity and then walked over to Vegeta, who then stopped punching to ask Skarlet, "How are you this strong? It doesn't make any sense to me!"

Skarlet then answered, "I wish I could answer that fully, but the only answer I can give you is that I use demonic energy as well as my own energy, so there's the best answer I can give you right now."

Vegeta then said, "Well it doesn't matter how powerful you are with demonic energy! I'll just have to surpass your power in my own way!"

He then began to punch the punching bag even faster than before, and then Skarlet smirked and said, "That's the spirit, keep it up and you'll definitely surpass me."

She then left the gravity room, and almost tripped over the sudden dramatic gravity shift, and then found Slater waiting in the hallways already, so Skarlet walked over to him and asked, "Aren't you organizing your room?"

Then Slater answered, "I'm already done, anyway, what was the thing you wanted to ask me after I was done that."

Skarlet then said, "The thing I wanted to ask was if you remember the place you were sealing your power at before you were attacked, if I have even a small chance of finding one of the Legion of Gods' bases, I have to take it."

Slater then said, "Oh yeah sure I remember, just follow me."

Then they went outside, and flew back to the destroyed city, and then they flew to a nearby mountain that had a small, hard-to-spot cave in the top of it, and then they walked in, and Skarlet saw a flat piece of rock raised up from the ground and then Slater pointed at the rock and said, "That's where I was sealing my power by meditating."

Skarlet then gave a pretending to care nod, and then they continued on deeper into the cave, as Slater said, "I think I saw them come in from this way."

Then as they stepped into the darkness, they took a few more steps forward, until Skarlet bashed her face into something metal.

The metal object then lit up and revealed that it was some kind of door with had the symbol of the Legion of Gods on it.

Skarlet then asked Slater, "You were meditating here and you didn't notice THIS?!?!?!"

Slater then said, "Well I didn't bother to go any deeper, that part of the cave was really peaceful. Oh hey it's that symbol the people attacking me were wearing."

Then Skarlet heard a robotic voice come from the door that said, "Voice pattern not recognized, prepare to be terminated."

Skarlet then saw multiple lazer guns come out of the walls, and once they fired, the blast just exploded on them, but it didn't do anything to either of them.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "You'd think for an advanced organization like this they would have guns that are at least powerful enough to hurt us."

Skarlet then aimed her red signature blast at the door and said, "Skarlet Buster."

Then the red beam obliterated the door, and left a molten hole where the door used to be.

Slater then joked, "You could have at least knocked first." Which made Skarlet laugh a bit, and then they both entered the base to see if they could find any useful information inside.

End of Chapter 103

Thanks for reading chapter 103 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed. I wish I could have made this chapter a little better, but it just didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	104. Chapter 104: 2 v 10 Brutal Beatdown!

Welcome to the 104th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I plan to put at least a little bit of fighting in this chapter so things should get a little more exciting compared to the last few chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 103 Recap:

Skarlet found a strong Saiyan named Slater who recently destroyed a city, and after she punched Slater, it was revealed that he actually didn't intend to blow up the city and that his strength was so powerful that the punch from Skarlet didn't even scratch him. Then in exchange for information on the Legion of Gods, Skarlet allowed Slater to live at Capsule Corp as long as he served as a squad member with Skarlet. Then after they got back to Capsule Corp, Vegeta became jealous of everybody's insane strength compared to his own, so he ran off to train while Skarlet showed Slater his room. After Skarlet was done, she went to the gravity chamber to check on Vegeta, but that only made Vegeta even more jealous since he was struggling at 1000x gravity and Skarlet walked in that room with barely any effort at all. Then after Skarlet left that room, she found Slater in the hallway waiting for her, which was when Skarlet asked him about the place where he meditates which was apparently right next to a Legion of Gods base, and then they both flew over there and found the base. The door sensed their voices, and tried to kill them immediately, but the blasters the door used weren't powerful enough to hurt either of them, so Skarlet just blew the door open and walked inside with Slater.

Chapter 104:

After Skarlet and Slater entered the melted down door, a hallway lit up in front of them along with the halls being filled with a humming noise from the power turning on with a glitched out voice that sounded like it was trying to say, "Welcome." but it was too glitchy to know for sure.

Slater then said, "We probably won't have to be careful in here judging by those weak guns outside."

Skarlet then said, "That may be true, but what if that was only the first wave of their defenses?"

Slater then thought about it for a moment, and then before anyone could say anything else, Skarlet heard a voice come from down the hallway from deeper inside the base saying, "I'd say that you would be correct, because now you have us to deal with."

The person speaking then stepped out of the darkness and revealed that he had about 9 other people with him, making 10 of them.

The man then said, "If we are going to fight though, I think it would be better if we throw down in our arena, then we can really let loose, is it a deal?"

Skarlet then thought about the offer, and since they were so sure of themselves she didn't know if they had a hidden power or not, so then Skarlet came to a conclusion, "Yeah sure, we'll go to your arena, and then I'll kill you there."

Slater then asked, "What if it's a trap?"

Then Skarlet answered, "Then we will blow the whole place up, we're strong enough."

Slater then shrugged and then they both followed the odd fighters down many hallways into what looked like a giant cube shaped room.

Skarlet then looked off into the distance, and saw another guy sitting at what looked like a steel desk, and it was on a high platform attached to the wall of the room, it looked like as if he was observing her every move which creeped her out.

Then the 10 people were standing across the room from them, and then they said, "Don't mind our leader, he likes gathering knowledge on strong fighters, let's get this little fight started shall we?"

Skarlet then nodded, and looked over to Slater and said, "You take on 5 and I'll take on 5."

Slater then said, "What if my energy goes crazy again? I don't wanna kill more people that don't deserve it."

Skarlet then said, "Don't think about that! We are in a fight right now and all that matters is that we fight and win, only think about that right now."

Slater then nodded and smirked a little, and then they heard the 10 guys start to power up as they all yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then 10 golden lights exploded from them, and after the light faded, it was revealed that they were all Super Saiyans.

Skarlet then said to herself, "I am so glad I decided to fight in here, that hallway would be too small for this kind of fight."

Skarlet then pointed at 5 of the Super Saiyans and said, "I'll take you guys on, the rest can fight my friend here!"

Slater then cracked his knuckles and turned Super Saiyan too, and then he motioned with his fingers to say, "Come at me" and then the other 5 Super Saiyans ran at Slater and they began fighting.

Skarlet then returned her focus to her 5 opponents, who then asked her, "Are you gonna transform at all or do you have a death wish?"

Skarlet then smirked as she slid into her Shadow Demon stance and said, "I don't think I'll need such power to take you weaklings on."

That line pissed off her opponents, so then they all charged at Skarlet at once.

The first one to approach her tried to simply punch her in the face, which she grabbed and then threw the Saiyan to the floor, making a crater from the impact.

The second one then rushed in, and tried to spin kick Skarlet in the head, so she bent backwards and dodged the kick just barely, and then once she stood up, she saw the Saiyan attempting a spin punch already with his momentum, so Skarlet put her arms out in front of her, and block the punch even though the force of the punch forced her backwards a bit.

Then Skarlet took a deep breath and said, "Ooooooh that does it."

Then her red aura exploded around her along with the red electricity, and then she quickly teleported directly in front of the Saiyan that punched her, and then she kneed him in the gut, and then while he was bent over, she kicked his legs out from under him, and then while he was upside down mid air, she aimed two fingers at his chest and yelled, "MARK 2 SKARLET PIERCER!!!!!!!"

Then a small red blast fired out of her fingers, and the blast burned straight through his chest, and shot through his entire body while also launching his corpse into a wall.

Then she saw the third one rush in along with the first Saiyan she threw to the ground earlier.

The first one shot a blast at Skarlet and the third one was trying to punch Skarlet at the same time.

Skarlet then grabbed the blast that was fired, and spun around so it wouldn't be blown up, and then she threw right back at the first Saiyan, and then while her hand was still out, she blocked the third Saiyan's punch with one hand, making a shockwave rip a cone shaped rut in the ground behind her.

Then while both of them were stunned, Skarlet fired another Mark 2 Skarlet Piercer through the third Saiyan's throat, which blew his head off, and then she pushed on forward directly toward the first Saiyan while yelling, "TIME TO FINISH THE JOB!!!!!!"

Then she punched the Saiyan into a wall, and then she quickly rushed to where he landed, and pulled him out of the wall by his throat, and threw him to the ground, and while he was still laying on the ground, she aimed her foot at him, and then launched downwards with a blast, and then stomped on his head, killing him.

Then she heard the fourth Saiyan yell, "NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!!!!"

Then as Skarlet turned around, she saw the fourth Saiyan fire a massive beam at her at nearly point blank range.

Skarlet got hit by the blast, and got blown into the wall until the beam subsided.

Skarlet now had a bloodied left arm from trying to block the blast.

The fourth Saiyan then walked up to Skarlet while she was pretending to be too weak to fight and then he said, "Don't tell me that you're already finished, I barely did anything yet."

But just as he lowered his guard, Skarlet snapped her eyes back open, and said, "Don't worry, you'll go down just like your friends."

She then pulled herself out of the wall so hard that it looked like a massive explosion, and then she came flying out of the smoke, and punched the Saiyan in the face extremely hard, and made him slam into the floor, and create a rut in the floor with his body for a long distance.

Then Skarlet aimed her right arm at the Saiyan and said, "Now feel MY super technique! SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then the red beam erupted from her hand while making a humming noise as it quickly consumed and incinerated the fourth Saiyan.

Then the fifth Saiyan seemed to vanish from where he was, and Skarlet looked around to find him, and then she suddenly felt a punch connect to the back of her head, and the next thing she knew, she was laying face first in a crater with tremendous pain in her head.

The fifth Saiyan then said, "Ha! You got too carried away which gave me the chance to get behind you! You're not as good as you looked from before!"

Skarlet then did a handstand flip to get back on her feet and reeled her hand back in a chop form, and then she said, "You talk too much. HELL FIGHTER'S DIVIDE!!!!!!!!"

Then she slashed her hand out in front of her, and then a red horizontal red light flashed in front of the last Saiyan, and then his face went lifeless, and then the top of his body separated from the bottom, and then he was dead.

Then while all of that was happening, Slater decided that he would quickly deal with his opponents, hence why he went Super Saiyan, and as his first opponent reached him, Slater grabbed his fist, and then spun the Saiyan around and then slammed him into the ground, and then aimed a blast he quickly charged at his head, and then blew the first Saiyan's head off, and then the next Saiyan wasn't even ready to fight yet, and Slater shot another blast right through his chest which killed him.

Then the third Saiyan tried to rush punch Slater, which he dodged and while Slater was under him, Slater uppercut his fist into the center of the Saiyan's rib cage which shattered it completely, and then he grabbed the Saiyan's head and slammed it into the floor so hard that it shattered his skull, and killed him.

Then the fourth and fifth Saiyans aimed their big blasts at Slater which when they fired, they mixed into a bigger blast which Slater surprisingly batted away with a backhand move.

Then Slater aimed his hands at the two of the Saiyans and then quickly fired a massive blue beam out of his hands, which killed the last two Saiyans.

After that, Slater took a deep breath and powered back down and regrouped with Skarlet, and then they heard the leader up above saying, "That was an amazing display of power! Besides my men dying that was absolutely splendid! It was so good in fact, I want to give your power a shot myself!"

Then the leader jumped down from where he was sitting, and landed in front of them, and then the leader said, "The name's Gidean, I am the one in charge of this whole building."

Skarlet then said, "So basically if we kill you, we can go through this whole building without trouble."

Then Gidean laughed and said, "You say that like it would be easy!"

Then Gidean got a malicious smirk on his face as he got into a power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 104

Thanks for reading chapter 104 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed and I also hope I didn't make the combat in this chapter too confusing to read, all I know is I used the best words that I could to describe it as clearly as possible. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	105. Chapter 105: Strange Revival

Welcome to the 105th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I don't know what to say so just enjoy.

Chapter 104 Recap:

Once Skarlet and Slater entered the Legion of Gods' base, they quickly found 10 Saiyans that were defending the base, so they went to an arena within the base to fight. As it turned out, these Saiyans were Super Saiyans, so Skarlet split them evenly between herself and Slater so they each fought 5 of the Saiyans. Skarlet took her time while killing all of her Saiyans, and she did it in a brutal manner while also using a new technique called the Mark 2 Skarlet Piercer. Meanwhile Slater just went Super Saiyan and crushed his opposition in only a few seconds. Then the Saiyan's leader Gidean, jumped down from where he was watching, and challenged both Slater and Skarlet to a fight and then he began to power up.

Chapter 105:

Gidean then got into a power up stance as he began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Gidean was suddenly surrounded by a blue light which made Skarlet say, "He has Super Saiyan Blue?!"

Then Gidean completed his transformation, and he stood there with his blue hair and he then asked the both of them, "So which one of you wants to die first?"

Then before Skarlet could say or do anything, Slater stepped forward and said, "Skarlet, let me handle this! I haven't had a good fight in a while, so I wanna get back into practice!"

Skarlet then sat down on a piece of rubble near a wall and said, "Go for it, I haven't been able to watch a good fight in a while."

Then Slater said, "Thanks." and then he got into his power up stance and began yelling as the ground began to tremble, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a blue aura exploded from him, and chunks of the floor were being ripped out and thrown around the whole room.

Then Slater finished his transformation, and he was now in his Super Saiyan Blue form.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Something tells me that this form isn't his full power."

Then Gidean said, "So are you ready to die yet?"

Then Slater replied, "Sure, however I don't think I will be the one dying here, mainly because even IF you managed to get the upper hand, Skarlet will most likely switch out with me if it get bad enough."

Gidean then looked over at Skarlet with a worried expression and saw that Skarlet was grinning at Gidean like as if saying, "You're dead either way".

Gidean then turned his focus back to Slater, and then he said, "Alright, let's begin!"

Then Gidean charged directly at Slater.

Slater just waited for Gidean to reach him, and then he blocked Gidean's punch as his feet slid back a bit, and then Slater yelled, "RAAAAAHH!!!!!!!" and then he pushed through the punch's force, and then managed to punch Gidean right across the face, causing him to do a backflip while also doing a barrel roll flip, and then while Gidean was flipping in the air, Slater spun around and spin kicked Gidean in the chest while also launching him into the wall right next to Skarlet.

Skarlet then leaned over to peek in the hole Slater made and teased Gidean, "You're not lookin too good, what's wrong? Can't handle him?"

Gidean then growled with rage and then yelled, "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A LOSER WHO MEDITATES IN A CAVE!!!!!!!!!!"

Gidean's aura then erupted around him as he rushed back at Slater to punch him, but Slater blocked it again, but this punch had so much force behind it, that it launched Slater back a lot, and forced him to do a backflip to recover, and then he slid to a stop.

Gidean then rushed in for another punch, but this time Slater ducked under the punch, and while he was under Gidean, he uppercut Gidean's gut, which sent him flying into the ceiling.

Then Slater jumped up extremely high to reach Gidean, and uppercut Gidean again, which this time it blew Gidean through the ceiling, and outside into the mountain valley.

Slater flew outside where he hit Gidean, and then found Gidean outside slowly getting up to fight again while his forehead was all bloody.

Skarlet then followed the group so she could continue to watch, and then Slater said, "Stop holding back! It'll only get you killed too soon, unleash all of your power and fight with your all or forget it!"

Gidean then fully stood up, and then said, "If that's what you want...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gidean's blue aura then erupted into a pillar of blue light.

The next change was his hair grew down to the backs of his knees, and then his eyebrows disappeared, and then he completed his transformation with a massive shockwave that forced Slater to stumble a bit.

Gidean then smirked as he said, "This is my hidden form known as Super Saiyan Blue 3, no one in the Legion of Gods even know about this form, not even the supreme leader!"

Slater then returned Gidean's smirk, and then said, "Good, now it's an even fight."

Skarlet's eyes lit up when she heard this, and then thought to herself, "Is he bluffing? Or is he actually that strong?"

Then Slater got into a powerful looking stance as his aura exploded around his body.

Then after a few more moments passed, both Slater and Gidean disappeared with a gunshot noise, and then they both punched eachother's fists, making a massive shockwave to tear up the whole mountain, revealing a tiny segment of the base that was hidden underneath the mountain rocks.

Then they began to punch at eachother faster and faster, until it only looked like many shockwaves exploding in the sky.

Then after a few more seconds of the punch clashes, Slater finally found an opening, and slammed Gidean to the ground, making a huge crater from the heavy impact. Then Slater raised a hand above his head and yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a medium sized blue ball of energy formed in his raised hand, and then he threw it at Gidean, and it flew at a tremendous speed, and then hit Gidean, and then erupted into a blue dome of energy that eventually blew up into an explosion the size of three nukes combined.

This display of power surprised Skarlet a lot, but she knew it wasn't over yet since she could still sense Gidean's power.

Once Slater saw that Gidean was still alive when he got back up, he teleported right where Gidean was, and found that Gidean was charging a counter blast, but the Slater quickly punched Gidean in the gut, making Gidean miss, and the blast exploded in the background in a dome of blue energy, and then Slater quickly followed up his punch with a spinning kick to Gidean's jaw, the force behind the kick sent Gidean flying into another mountain, which completely shattered it.

Slater then flew over to the shattered mountain at a tremendous speed, but the mistake he made was that he didn't wait for the smoke to clear, so then Gidean managed to punch Slater across the face from out of the smoke, and while Slater was stunned, Gidean quickly charged up another of the same blast from before, and then slammed it into Slater's gut and yelled, "TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast fired off and carried Slater far away, and then it slammed into the ground with him still on it, and then it exploded on him, inflicting some pretty bad injuries.

Skarlet teleported down to where Slater was, and asked, "Are you okay? Can you still fight?"

Slater now had a bleeding forehead and his right arm was also bleeding and then Slater said, "I'm fine...just a scratch."

But then Slater fell to one knee as he winced in pain, and then he tried to get back up while saying, "That blast hurts a lot more than it looks like."

Slater then slammed the ground with a fist and managed to get back up, and then he said, "I'll give this one more try, then you can have a turn."

Skarlet then nodded, and got back to her spectating spot.

Slater then spat some blood out, and then saw Gidean teleport right in front of him.

Slater tried to punch Gidean, but Gidean grabbed his fist, and then threw Slater into the wall of the crater they were in.

Slater then used his left arm to aim a blast at Gidean, and as he fired it, Gidean just backhanded it away and then rushed at Slater while he was down.

Gidean then reeled his arm back and threw a punch that had the potential to be a final blow, but then Skarlet suddenly reappeared right in front of Slater and caught Gidean's punch as a shockwave blew a hole in the wall behind Slater and Skarlet.

Skarlet then smirked and said to Gidean, "Don't you remember what Slater said before you guys fought. Even if you managed to get the upper hand, I will switch out and obliterate you!"

Then Skarlet instantly transformed into Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then punched Gidean off of her.

Gidean then laughed and said, "Obliterate me? Ha! I was barely even able to feel that punch!"

Skarlet then got into a power up stance and said, "That because I'm no where even close to my full power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura erupted into a pillar of spiraling red and blue light, as the ground shook so badly that it knocked Gidean off balance, and then the air and ground got filled with red electricity.

Then about 15 domes of blue energy got absorbed into Skarlet, and then her hair grew down to tops of her boots, and one of her bangs grew out really long and hung in front of her face.

Then blue fur grew on her arms and her tail turned blue too, and then to finish this transformation, Skarlet unleashed a shockwave so powerful, it ripped open the crater even deeper and wider, making rocks fly everywhere.

Then her pillar of light shrank down to a normal aura that spiraled with blue and red and violently sparked with red electricity.

Skarlet then said to Gidean, "This is my new level of power I get when I go beyond my limits! I call it Super Saiyan Demon Blue 5! And a side note, you don't stand a chance!"

Gidean then bared his teeth in anger, and then yelled, "NOTHING IS TOO STRONG FOR ME TO KILL!!!!!!!!!"

Then Gidean rushed at Skarlet with an arm reeled back, and then before Gidean could even react, Skarlet suddenly appeared behind Gidean with a blue and red blast in her hand, and then she threw it down at his head, and blew him up so badly, that there was a loud humming noise after the blast stopped and he was extremely bloody all over, and he seemed to be dead since he wasn't in Super Saiyan Blue 3 anymore.

Skarlet then landed down gracefully and then looked at the second crater she made with a simple ki blast.

Slater was completely wide eyed, as he thought to himself, "I didn't even see her move, she was just suddenly behind him in a matter of milliseconds."

Skarlet then took a deep breath as she power back down to her normal state, and then she walked over to Slater and said, "Sorry about stealing your kill and all, but you were probably gonna die if I didn't do something. Anyway, are you okay to go explore that base of their's?"

Slater reluctantly nodded, and then Skarlet carried him back up to the mountain where they came from.

Then they landed back in the arena where they left an extremely bloody mess, and then they continued to explore the base until they finally found some sort of office.

They entered it and found a desk that had Gidean's name on it.

Skarlet opened the desk with brute force since it was the kind that had locking drawers.

Skarlet then found some papers that said something about the revival of some divine being on planet Namek, and that they received the demonic power necessary to revive said divine being.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Since when did they have time to take any of my energy?!"

Then she remembered that guy at the end of the Frieza fight that had that strange device.

Skarlet folded the paper up and stored it in her armor, and then they were about to leave the building, until Skarlet sensed a power that felt like Gidean's but it was mixed with lots of other energies.

Skarlet carries Slater back outside, and sat him down on a rock, and then she looked to where she blew him up, and saw that he was gone, and then he suddenly appeared back in front of Skarlet while in Super Saiyan Blue 3 again, but he had red eyes and a bit of purple mixed in with his aura.

Skarlet was unprepared for Gidean to be right there ready to attack, so she was unable to block. Gidean threw an extremely powerful punch forward while yelling, "KIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!!"

But just before Gidean could hit Skarlet, she saw a bright white shining light suddenly appear, and then a massive beam completely consumed Gidean, erasing his body from existence.

Skarlet then looked to where the beam came from, and saw a Saiyan female in Super Saiyan Blue powering down as her hair turned white.

Her back was turned to Skarlet, and Skarlet tried to get her attention by saying, "Hey who are you?!"

But all the female Saiyan did was sigh and then get consumed by the same white light, and then she was gone without a trace.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Who the hell was that?"

End of Chapter 105

Thanks for reading chapter 105 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I can keep this level of excitement going for most of my fights in this story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	106. Chapter 106: Blue Grass and Green Oceans

Welcome to the 106th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I was feeling quite sick while I wrote this chapter so I don't know how good this chapter will be, but I'll try my best, anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 105 Recap:

Gidean powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, and Slater volunteered to be the first to fight him, and almost effortlessly transformed into Super Saiyan Blue as well. Then the fight began while Skarlet watched from the sidelines. Slater blocked a few punches from Gidean, and then uppercut Gidean through the ceiling of the arena they were in, which took the fight outside. Slater then gave Gidean the chance to go full power, which Gidean took, and went Super Saiyan Blue 3. This made the fight even between Gidean and Slater, until Slater made a mistake that costed him the fight, and then he was hit by a devastating blast that rendered him nearly powerless, but Skarlet saved Slater by stopping the powerful punch Gidean was throwing, and then Skarlet switched out with Slater. She went Super Saiyan Demon 2 to start off the fight, but when she realized that that amount of power wasn't enough, she decided to quickly end the fight by using her newly unlocked form, Super Saiyan Demon Blue 5. This allowed her to take Gidean down in a matter of milliseconds, which astounded Slater. Then they explored the base of the Legion of Gods, and found some information on a revival of some demonic divine being, so Skarlet took that information with her, and after that, she felt Gidean's energy shoot back up again, except it was mixed with lots of other energies this time. When she went outside to check, she was suddenly ambushed by Gidean, and he came in so fast that Skarlet had no time to block, but that's when an unknown Saiyan female shot a massive blast that erased Gidean's body and saved Skarlet. Skarlet tried to ask this Saiyan's name, but she was just ignored, and then the Saiyan disappeared without a trace.

Chapter 106:

"Who the hell was that?" Skarlet thought to herself after that Saiyan that saved her life disappeared.

Skarlet say there trying to figure out what just happened, but eventually shrugged it off when she couldn't really find an explanation.

Skarlet then picked up Slater, and flew back to Capsule Corp with the information she took from the base.

Once she arrived at Capsule Corp, she brought Slater back to his room, and laid him down on his bed as he said, "Thanks." Then he almost immediately passed out.

After Skarlet left the room, she then remembered the information she took and ran off to find Bulma.

Skarlet found Bulma working on something in her lab, so Skarlet quietly entered the room, and Bulma looked up from her work and said, "Oh hey Skarlet! How was that little adventure of yours with your new squad mate?"

Skarlet then said, "It was actually pretty great besides him coming back wounded to shit, but at least we found this."

Skarlet then pulled out the piece of paper she took and handed it to Bulma.

Bulma looked at the paper and read what it had to say on it, and then said, "This seems like quite a huge problem we will need to deal with soon. I'm assuming you brought this to me because you wanted to deal with this?"

Skarlet then nodded, and then Bulma said, "Well get everyone rested and healed up and maybe also trained up too, I can almost guarantee that there will be a massive battle on this planet. After that's all done, I'll call Goku over, and he can use his Instant Transmission to get you there."

Skarlet then said, "Okay thanks, I'll get to work right away."

Skarlet then ran outside, and flew off to where she remembered Korin's tower was, and found the tower, and then landed on it, and found Korin who said, "Oh hey, Skarlet was it? What brings you here?"

Skarlet then said, "I'm here to get some senzu beans, I'm gonna have to go off and fight a huge battle soon, and I have some people who are injured, and I need some to fix that."

Korin then thought about that sentence for a bit, and then he said, "Alright I'll give you some, but it's the last ones I have, so use them wisely, because there won't be any more for a while."

Skarlet then took the bag and said, "Thanks, I'll try to use them properly."

Then as Skarlet was leaving, Korin mumbled to himself, "I seriously doubt that."

But Skarlet didn't hear that. Then after Skarlet got back to Capsule Corp, she ran over to Slater's room, and found him already awake and doing push-ups.

Skarlet then said, "Why are you working out while injured?!"

Slater then answered with, "No pain no gain."

Then Skarlet said, "That phrase doesn't work there, anyway, I brought senzu beans, they'll heal you back to 100%."

Slater then ate one, and his wounds disappeared.

Then Skarlet said, "Now you can exercise without causing permanent injuries."

Slater then nodded, and Skarlet exited his room, and then ate one for herself since she did have some injuries, but just none of them were that bad.

Then Skarlet checked on the rest of her squad members and told them what was happening, and found that most of them were either resting or training, and then she also told her brother Aikan and her father Daiko.

Then Skarlet ran back to Bulma's lab out of breath because she ran that whole time, and once she caught her breath, she said, "Everyone knows what's about to happen, can you call Goku over now?"

Then Bulma said, "Yeah sure thing, I know just how to get him over here even if he's training."

Bulma then pulled out her cellphone and called Goku's house.

Skarlet waited there for a while as she waited for Bulma to start talking to Goku, since he wasn't the one to pick up the phone.

Then Skarlet heard the faint voice of Goku on the phone and then she heard Bulma say, "Hey Goku, can you get over here? I found out about this extremely strong guy I need you to take down for me."

The next thing Skarlet heard was the phone click when Goku hung up, and then she heard Goku suddenly appear behind her and then he yelled, "WHERE IS HE?!?!?! I WANNA FIGHT HIM NOW!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet jumped from his sudden appearance, and then yelled, "Jesus you scared the shit out of me!"

Bulma then said, "Well the guy I was talking about isn't here just yet, he's on Namek, and the one condition is that you have to take Skarlet, and her squad with you, okay?"

Goku then nodded while he had two fingers at his forehead because he was just about to Instant Transmission until he heard that he had to bring Skarlet, and then said, "Okay Skarlet go get your friends, and then I'll meet you outside to take you to Namek with me."

Skarlet then nodded, and almost immediately after she left the lab, she found Vegeta who said, "I heard Kakarot's about to face a powerful enemy, and I'll be damned if I let him get that much more power without me being there to get that power too!"

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Yeah sure you can come along too."

Then Vegeta smirked and then followed Skarlet as she gathered the rest of her squad, and her brother and father.

Then they walked outside and found Goku waiting for them.

Goku then asked, "Are you all ready to go?"

Then Skarlet answered, "Yep, everyone is here."

Then Vegeta said, "Including me Kakarot, I won't let you pull ahead of me that easily."

Goku then laughed, and then said, "Alright then, everyone touch my shoulder, and then we'll be off."

Then everyone struggled to stand behind Goku at once, and then after they finally managed to fit together, Skarlet said, "Okay go!"

Goku then touched two fingers to his forehead, and then after a few more seconds, they all suddenly appeared on Namek, and everyone fell over once they knew they didn't have to hold on anymore.

Then Skarlet stood up and saw the green oceans and blue grass and said, "For now this looks beautiful, but it looks like this view could either get boring fast, or we are going to ruin it with our battle and then it just won't look nice in general."

Then after a few more seconds, Skarlet said, "Okay I'm bored of it now."

Goku then said, "Alright now that we're here, where's this really strong guy at?! I wanna fight him already!"

Skarlet then focused on sensing energy around the whole planet, but she was surprised when she didn't feel anything significant.

Skarlet then said, "I don't sense anything, but I do sense some weird energy over this way, but it's not that big."

Goku then said, "Let's go see what it is anyway."

Skarlet then nodded, and everyone flew towards where Skarlet sensed that strange energy.

On the way there, they flew over many villages of namekians that gave them friendly waves while the flew overhead, Skarlet waved back to as many as she could while flying so fast.

Once they all landed, Skarlet spotted someone who wasn't namekian, so then she yelled, "Hey, who are you?!"

Then the man turned to see who was yelling at him, which revealed a badge he was wearing that matched the Legion of Gods' symbol, and then as he began to run away, he asked, "How did you even find this place?! It's top secret!"

Then Skarlet yelled, "After him!"

Then they all rushed into a dark and deep cave that the man ran into.

End of Chapter 106

Thanks for reading chapter 106 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Its extremely hard not to give away spoilers right now because the story is approaching a really exciting part in the story, but I won't say anything more than that, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	107. Chapter 107: Devastating Arrival

Welcome to the 107th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. This chapter will likely be an exciting one so I hope you guys enjoy this one, anyways, on with this next chapter.

Chapter 106 Recap:

Skarlet wondered who was that person who saved her, but eventually gave up trying to find an answer, so she brought Slater back to Capsule Corp so he can rest from his injuries. Once Slater was in his bed, Skarlet went to Korin's tower to ask him for some senzu beans, which as it turned out, Korin only had a few senzu beans left, so Skarlet was told to use them carefully, even though as soon as she got back to Capsule Corp, she used them all right away to heal everyone back to 100%. Then Bulma called Goku over to use Instant Transmission everyone over to Namek to stop this resurrection. This group consisted of: Skarlet, Vegeta, Garoth, Akara, Broly, Aikan, and Daiko. Then they walked outside where Goku was waiting, and then they all got teleported to Namek, where Skarlet marveled at the view of the planet for approximately 10 seconds, then she got bored. But then they spotted someone from the Legion of Gods, and then they chased after him into this deep dark cave.

Chapter 107:

The group with Skarlet ran after the man who was running away from them deeper and deeper into the cave while Skarlet was yelling, "STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the man yelled back, "I'm not gonna stop running, because I know exactly what's gonna happen to me if I stop!"

Then the man reached a giant metal door where he started yelling, "LET ME IN!!!!!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!"

Then the door quickly opened and as the man entered the base extremely quickly, the door shut behind him, but then as Skarlet saw the closed door in front of her, she then reeled an arm back, and then yelled, "That won't work!"

Then she slammed her fist into the door at full speed, and then the door came crashing down.

Then Skarlet looked forward, and saw the same man who was running away staring wide eyed at her while saying, "That's impossible! The reports never said that you were THIS strong!"

Skarlet then said, "That's because all of your recent reports never lived long enough to actually report it."

Skarlet then aimed two fingers at the guy, and then said, "Mark 2 Skarlet Piercer."

Then a red bolt of energy quickly charged on the ends of her fingers, and then she shot it right through his chest, and he died immediately.

But little did Skarlet know, that man already activated the silent alarm of the base.

The group then walked down many long hallways, having little chats here and there, and then found a large room, much like the arena from the last base, except it was 50x bigger.

Then Skarlet looked at the other side of the room, and found some sort of alter with a strange looking orb on it that had a weird looking symbol in it, along with it only being filled with darkness.

This alter was on the other side of the room.

Then as Skarlet and her group entered the room, the door slammed shut behind them, and then Skarlet said, "Please, that will never work."

Then before she could punch the door, she heard a voice come from above saying, "Stop right there!"

Then the next thing Skarlet saw when she turned around was a huge army of people that were already in Super Saiyan.

Skarlet then counted them, and there was too many to count, so then Skarlet said sarcastically, "Let me guess, you're here to stop me. Oooooh I'm soooo scared."

Then one of the Super Saiyans in the army said, "You should be!"

Then Skarlet said to her group, "Stand back, I'll deal with this myself."

Then everyone agreed, and then Skarlet stepped forward as her red aura erupted around her as it made the whole room shake.

Skarlet then said to herself, "There's no time to be reckless in this fight, I'll have to make every shot I make a one shot kill. Here it goes."

Skarlet then charged two bolts of energy on each of her hands that had two fingers outstretched.

Then after Skarlet got close enough, she yelled, "MK 2 SKARLET PIERCER BARRAGE!!!!!!!!"

She then aimed the first blast at one of the Saiyan's chest, and then she fired, instantly killing him, then she saw one of the Saiyans come in for a punch, so she ducked under the punch and spun around while under the Saiyan, and then she aimed the second blast at the Saiyan's throat, and then she blew his head off, then as she stood back up, she found herself surrounded by the whole group of the Saiyans, so she just aimed both of her hands at opposite sides of her body, and started spinning around while rapidly firing a bunch of blasts, all in lethal areas of their bodies.

Then after she ran out of bolts to fire, she saw another half of the army rushing at her, and decided that she should finish what she started, and aimed a hand at the army and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Then she fired a massive beam at the rest of the army, and incinerated the rest of the army, making a clear path towards the alter, which when Skarlet looked at it, she saw a man holding a canister of what looked like her demonic energy.

Skarlet then remembered that she read on that paper about something about a revival using demonic energy, so then Skarlet yelled, "Stop right there!"

Then she began running at the guy who was about to approach the alter with the energy.

Then Skarlet aimed another Mk 2 Skarlet Piercer at the guy and she yelled, "I SAID STOP!!!!!"

Then she fired the bolt of energy at the guy, but just before the bolt hit him, he was suddenly surrounded by the same purple aura that surrounded Gidean before he died, and then the guy dodged Skarlet's bolt of energy without any trouble at all, and then he yelled, "WITH THIS OFFERING MAY YOU RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!!!!!!!!"

Then he opened the canister of demonic energy, and it was quickly absorbed into the orb on the alter, and then it started making the ground shake violently.

Skarlet then went wide eyed in fear, and sprinted at the alter while simultaneously shooting the guy dead with another bolt of energy.

Once she reached the alter, she grabbed the orb, and then noticed the demonic energy was working its way through the orb, and then the next thing that happened was that the orb got a crack in it suddenly.

Skarlet then yelled, "Oh shit!"

Then her group ran up to her, and Vegeta asked, "Is there any way you can stop that?!"

Skarlet then said, "I don't know, there might be one way."

Skarlet then concentrated extremely hard on the demonic energy in the orb, and tried to pull the demonic energy out of the orb and into herself.

The orb then got another crack in it, causing Skarlet to lose focus for a moment, and then some of the demonic energy slipped back into the orb.

Skarlet then yelled, "DAMMIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!"

Then she tried extremely hard to pull the energy out while she bared her teeth.

Skarlet then saw it crack even more, and this time it went right down the middle.

Then after Skarlet ran out of energy, she lost all focus, and then the orb took back all the energy Skarlet pulled out, and then a few more seconds passed as Skarlet yelled, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Then the orb glowed bright red, and then it exploded open while knocking everyone in the room unconscious as the explosion wiped out the whole building, and then the explosive energy managed to spread around the whole planet, and then after the energy disappeared, it reveal that the whole planet was either completely destroyed, or it was molten, and then red lightning shot around the whole planet, and it killed whatever survivors remained of the namekians.

End of Chapter 107

Thanks for reading chapter 107 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than most of them, but I needed to cut it off here so I wouldn't be cutting off anything important instead, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	108. Chapter 108: Balroth the God of Demons

Welcome to the 108th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. The final battle of this story begins, I will try my best to make this last, but judging by how the other fights went, I can't promise anything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 107 Recap:

Skarlet and her group chased down the man they spotted, and found a massive underground base, and when they got inside they killed the man they followed into the base, and when they travelled deeper into the base, they found a room with an altar on the other side of it. This altar had an led on it with a weird symbol inside it. But then an army of Super Saiyans dropped down, and Skarlet volunteered to take down this army by herself as she charged up a modified technique called Mk 2 Skarlet Piercer Barrage. She used this technique to do flips around the army and blast them all to death, and then to finish things off, she fired a Skarlet Buster at the survivors, which wiped out the army. Then Skarlet spotted a man about to infuse the orb with what looked like demonic energy. Skarlet tried to stop the man, but as Skarlet fired a blast at him, the man was surrounded by a purple aura, which gave him the power to dodge the blast, and then he yelled out a chant, and then opened the canister holding the demonic energy, which was absorbed into the orb. Skarlet then killed the man who opened the canister, and grabbed the orb, and tried to pull the energy out of the orb with her bare hands. She was almost successful, but then she lost focus, and then the orb regained its power, which activated an extinction event around all of Namek, killing every hint of life on the planet, besides Skarlet and her group, however they were all knocked out by the blast.

Chapter 108:

After the massive explosion, Daiko and Aikan were the first to wake up, and what they saw horrified them.

They saw a black open sky above them, with lava flowing everywhere, and they couldn't sense a single living being besides an extremely overwhelming presence.

Daiko looked up on a cliff to find a tall spiky creature that was mostly black with green stripes here and there.

The creature then looked down at both Daiko and Aikan and then spoke, "So you creatures seem to be more resilient than the ones who are already dead. Tell me, how long will you last against me, Balroth the God of Demons?"

Then as Balroth continued to glare at Daiko, Daiko stayed silent in fear of provoking the Demon to attack.

Balroth then said, "I hope you know, that now that I'm alive again, that once I'm done with you little peasants, I'm not gonna stop."

Daiko then gulped and said, "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Balroth then said, "What I mean by that, is that I'm going to go to the other worlds, and destroy everything that I need to in order to make it well known that I'm this universe's god once again!"

Balroth then got into a pretentious looking stance, and looked into the sky, making it look like he was daydreaming.

Daiko then swallowed down his fear as Aikan stood next to him, and then Daiko said, "Well, I don't know about all of that pretentious crap you just said, but all I know is one thing...I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!!!!!"

Daiko then immediately powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Aikan then said to Daiko, "If you're gonna fight, then I will too dad!"

Then Aikan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well.

Balroth then laughed and said, "Very well, let us begin!"

Balroth then jumped down from his cliff, and landed in front of Daiko and Aikan while making a crater with his impact.

Daiko then yelled, "GOOOO!!!!!!"

Then both Aikan and Daiko launched at Balroth and both simultaneously threw their full powered punches at him, but what amazed both Daiko and Aikan was that Balroth blocked both of their punches with a single hand.

Balroth then said while smirking, "Is that all? To be honest I was expecting more out of you for such a hyped up entrance like that."

Daiko and Aikan then backed off and then they both yelled, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!"

Then both of their aura exploded into golden pillars while they yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then after a bit, their tops of their clothing blew off from the transformation's power, and then red fur grew on their chest and arms, along with their tail's fur turning red too.

Then their hair grew longer too, and then their transformation was completed, and they both said, "This is Super Saiyan 4! Both of our full powers!"

Daiko and Aikan then quickly rushed at Balroth, and then once they reached him, they both began rapidly throwing punches at Balroth, which managed to force Balroth to retreat while blocking with both hands.

But then eventually after punching and blocking for a while, Balroth said while not even out of breath, "A good improvement, but..."

Balroth then punched both of their fists downwards, which stunned the two of them, and then Balroth said, "...our powers are Universes apart from eachother!"

Then Balroth used both of his fists to punch the both of them into a mountain that was sort of near Skarlet where she was still laying unconscious from the explosion.

Then Balroth aimed a hand at the mountain he punched both Aikan and Daiko into, and then yelled, "DEMONIC PUNISHER!!!!!!!"

As a red and green swirling ball of energy formed in his hand and quickly launched at the mountain.

Daiko looked up and saw the blast coming in, and then yelled, "OH SHIT!!!!!!!!"

Then when the blast hit the mountain, it erupted into a massive red and green spiraling pillar of light that consumed the whole mountain while it humming with a menacing noise.

After the blast, there was only a crater left, and Daiko and Aikan laid in that crater in their base forms as they've been knocked back into unconsciousness while being severely injured.

Balroth then said, "You're already done? I barely even got warmed up from that!"

But before he could complain any further, he sensed another power rise as he heard yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then turned to look at where the power was coming from, and it was Broly, and he already powered up to Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan 2.

Balroth then said, "Well you should be at least a little more interesting than those weaklings."

Broly then stopped powering up, and yelled, "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then went wide eyed in surprise when he was suddenly punched in the gut by someone else in a Legendary Super Saiyan Form.

Balroth looked down as he saw Garoth in his Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan Demon form as he thought to himself, "A diversion?! And is that demonic energy in sensing from him?! What is this guy?!"

Balroth then slid back as he was heavily breathing while trying to recover from the heavy blow he took.

Broly then walked up to stand next to Garoth, and then they said, "We will be your next opponents!"

Balroth then thought to himself again, "I gotta be more careful with these people, I didn't even sense that demonic energy user until he already hit me, there could be more hiding somewhere."

Then Broly charged 8 green blasts in his hand and fired them consecutively at Balroth which stunned him a bit, and then Garoth ran up and spun around and punched Balroth across the face, which made a loud explosive noise when it connected.

Balroth then turned back around with a bruise on his cheek, and then he said, "You'll pay dearly for that! You hear me?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAY!!!!!!!"

Then Garoth taunted, "Awwww, did I make the little demon lord cry? Sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I thought you could take it."

Then Balroth bared his teeth in anger as he said, "You'll die from those words you just said, starting now I won't be going easy on you."

Then Balroth's red aura exploded around him as red electricity sparked around him.

Garoth then thought to himself, "He uses demonic energy like mine and Skarlet's?! This could be bad!"

Then Balroth aimed a hand at both Broly and Garoth since they were standing in a straight line, and then as a green ball charged in Balroth's hand he yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

Then a giant green beam fired out of his hand as it shrieked its way across the battlefield.

Broly then yelled, "MOVE!!!!!! GIGANTIC CATASTROPHE!!!!!!!!"

Garoth then jumped to the side as he saw Broly's aura temporarily turn from green to multi color as his high powered blast charged up.

Then Broly fired his beam, and they two high powered blasts collided with a loud crash noise.

Then Broly began baring his teeth pretty quickly as his beam was getting dominated by Balroth's beam.

Garoth then quickly ran next to Broly, and then he said, "I'll help!"

He then aimed both of his hands into the clash and yelled, "FINAL HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then a green and red beam was added to Broly's destructive green beam, making a giant green and red spiraling beam that sparked with green energy.

Then blast then pushed back on Balroth's beam, and it got both Broly's and Garoth's hopes up, but then Balroth yelled, "NOT A DAMN CHANCE!!!!!!!"

Then they saw Balroth's beam grow twice the size of their beam, and then it consumed both their beam, and the two of them, and then Balroth's beam exploded into a massive explosion that knocked both Broly and Garoth out, and they were both now in their base forms again.

Balroth was then about to claim his victory by trying to kill the unconscious fighters, but then he was suddenly hit in the back with a blast that was blue.

Balroth then turned around and asked, "Who the hell has the Death wish?"

Then as he looked, it was Slater standing there in his base form still, and then Slater said, "If saving my new friends lives is considered a death wish, then I guess you can just call me suicidal, because I'm not letting any of them die!"

Then Slater quickly powered up to Super Saiyan, and got into a really aggressive stance.

End of Chapter 108

Thanks for reading chapter 108 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked the start to the final battle of this story, and I hope I don't screw up what I have going right now, I have great plans for this battle to make it epic by the way. Anyway, before I spoil anything, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	109. Chapter 109: A Symbolic Duo

Welcome to the 109th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I know I say this a lot but I can't think of anything to say about this chapter that isn't a spoiler so enjoy.

Also the credit for the character Nano goes to my friend Gxtro.

Chapter 108 Recap:

Daiko and Aikan were the first to regain consciousness since the massive explosion, and they saw a demon standing on top of a cliff. This demon turned out to be Balroth, one of the demon gods. Both Daiko and Aikan went Super Saiyan 2 right away, and tried to fight Balroth both at once, but Balroth was easily defending against them. That was when Daiko and Aikan backed off, and then transform into Super Saiyan 4's. They were able to deal a little more damage than before, but Balroth's power was way bigger than their's, so he ended up easily defeating them, and blasting them while they were stuck in a mountain. But before he could finish everyone else off, Broly suddenly distracted him while Garoth rushed in while in his Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan Demon form and gut punched him. Then Broly, while in his Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Form, shot multiple blasts at Balroth to distract him so Garoth could attack. This strategy pissed off Balroth, so he powered up as red energy surrounded him and then he fired a massive blast at both Broly and Garoth. Broly then tried to counter this blast with his own Gigantic Catastrophe blast, but he was still struggling to hold his ground. Garoth then added his new technique to the clash called the Final Hell Buster, which then helped push back Balroth's blast. But the Balroth revealed that he had more power to go through, and easily boosted his power as he knocked both Garoth and Broly out. Then after that, Slater appeared in the battle, and got into a really aggressive stance before he tried to fight Balroth.

Chapter 109:

Slater threw a blue blast at Balroth while yelling, "OVER HERE!!!!!!"

The blast then impacted the back of Balroth's head, and Balroth didn't even flinch to the blast, and then he turned around and asked, "And who might you be?"

Slater then got into an aggressive stance and said, "I am the one who will destroy you, that's all you need to know!"

Balroth then slightly frowned at Slater, and then Slater launched at Balroth and threw a fully powered punch at him, but Balroth blocked the punch with a single hand.

Slater then backed off a bit, and then said, "Looks like you can handle a little more power than I thought you would be able to, but don't worry, I have lots more power to use before I'm done."

Balroth then thought to himself, "Didn't he watch the last few fights at all?"

Then Slater got into a power up stance, and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a blue aura exploded from him, and his hair immediately turned blue, and then his transformation was complete.

Slater then got back into his aggressive stance and said, "This is Super Saiyan Blue, hope you can handle it."

Then Balroth smirked, and then his red aura exploded around him, and then he said, "Ready when you are."

Slater then rushed back in, and threw another punch at Balroth, which forced Balroth to properly block for once.

Then Slater followed up his punch with another, and then they kept picking up speed until they turned it into a full on punch clash.

The punches sounded like machine gun fire, and Balroth didn't even show the slightest hint of exhaustion, but he did look like he was feeling a little bit of pain.

Then Slater punched Balroth extremely hard in the face, forcing him to slide back.

Balroth then said, "Well congratulations, you've managed to push me farther than anyone else so far, how do you feel?"

Slater then said, "I feel like I'm gonna show you my full power now, because I see no reason to keep this fighting dragging out any longer."

Then the both of them got into a charge up stance, and then they began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Slater's hair began growing, and then it stopped at the backs of his knees, and then his eyebrows disappeared.

Then Slater emitted a giant shockwave that blew a crater open where he stood.

Then on Balroth's side, red electricity sparked all around him, and then long, curved spiked shot out of his back, and arched over the top of his shoulders, and then two spikes grew out of his shoulders, and then his transformation was complete as well.

Slater then said, "This is my full power form, I call it Super Saiyan Blue 3."

Balroth then said, "Well that's certainly something, but mine is nothing special, it's just more of my power being released."

Slater then smirked, and then he launched at Balroth again, and gut punched him, and then while his fist was still near Balroth's stomach, he charged another blue blast, and blew Balroth into a distant mountain, which exploded into pieces once Balroth hit it.

But what Slater didn't know, was that the explosion was caused by Balroth launching back off the mountain, so then Slater received a fully powered punch across his face, and he got bounced off the ground from the force as he tumbled across the ground to a stop.

Slater then rubbed some blood off his cheek, and then he said, "That was one hell of a punch."

Then he got back up while having a large bruise on his cheek with some blood coming out of his cheek.

But before either Balroth or Slater could do anything eachother, a bright white light suddenly appeared in the middle of them and when the light disappeared, there was a man standing in between Balroth and Slater.

Slater then asked, "Who are you?"

Then the man answered while he stood next to Slater and got into a combat stance, "The name's Nano, a Saiyan Time Patroller, also I'm Conton City's official Booty Hunter."

Then Slater asked, "What do you mean by 'Booty Hunter'?"

But then Nano said, "Nevermind that, we have this anomaly here to fight."

Slater then said, "Okay, you power up as far as you can go, meanwhile I'll hold him off while you transform."

Nano then nodded, and the he got into a power up stance as Slater charged forward with a blue ki blast in hand.

Balroth then saw this attack incoming, and grabbed Slater hand that held the ki blast, and then crushed his hand until the blast blew up in his hand, causing Slater to scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!"

When Balroth let Slater go, it revealed that his hand was now badly burned, but that wasn't stopping him, as he used his other hand, and punched Balroth across the face, and then as Balroth was flying away from that punch, Slater ran extremely fast towards Balroth and caught up to him, and then slammed Balroth into the ground while dragging him across the rocky floor.

Then Slater reeled his palm back with a blue blast in it, and then slammed his blast into Balroth's face, making a crater under Balroth's head.

Meanwhile Nano has already reached the level of Super Saiyan 4, and then he said, "Alright! I'm ready to throw down!"

Then he saw an explosion in the distance, which was the blue blast Slater slammed into Balroth's face.

Nano then approached Slater, and then as he made it to them, he saw Balroth's eyes open quickly, and then Nano yelled, "OH SHIT!!!!!!"

Then Balroth unleashed a powerful explosive energy from out of his body, making both Nano and Slater fly back and tumble to a stop on the ground.

Slater was now pretty damaged, with cuts and bruises all over him, and he was panting from how much pain he was in.

Slater then asked himself, "How can there be someone this powerful? It just doesn't make sense."

But then Slater was pulled out of his despair when he heard Nano yelling, "I WON'T BE GIVING UP YET!!!!!"

Then Nano rushed at Balroth while he was getting back up, and then as Nano punched Balroth, Balroth blocked his punch, but slid back a bit, and then Nano slammed another fist into Balroth's block while yelling, "STILL NOT DONE!!!!!!!"

Then before Nano could hit him again, Balroth aimed a hand at Nano's chest and said, "Well I'd say that you're pretty done by the looks of it."

Then Slater yelled, "NANO DODGE!!!!!!!"

Nano then turned around and asked Slater, "Wait what?"

Then as he turned around he saw Balroth with a blast charged up and then Nano said, "Awwww crapbaskets."

Then Balroth fired the blast at Nano, and shot him into a distant mountain, and after a few more seconds, Nano didn't come back, or even make a sound.

Slater then frowned with a face full of rage as his aura erupted around him and made the ground tremble.

Then Slater said, "You've hurt enough people! I will destroy you for all that you've done!"

Balroth then laughed slightly and then said, "Try me."

Then Slater aimed two hands at Balroth, and then began to charge up a high powered blue blast that made a deep but loud humming noise.

Balroth was feeling a little cocky so he didn't charge up his own blast, he just prepared to block.

Then Slater fired his blast, making a beam the size of three mountains combined erupt out of his hands.

The beam then hit Balroth, and it forced him back a considerable distance.

Balroth then bared his teeth as he said, "This blast was a little more powerful than I anticipated."

Then the blast was halted when Balroth planted his feet even deeper into the ground, but then as Balroth lost his focus for a moment when a rock hit him in the face, the blast overpowered Balroth's block, and then the blast consumed Balroth, and it filled the air with a thundering noise until it subsided.

Balroth was left standing there with a few wounds on him now, as his body was smoking from the heat of the blast.

Meanwhile Slater was exhausted from the blast he fired, as he said, "Damn...not...enough...power."

Then he fell to the ground while he was forced to power down to base form.

But before he faded into unconsciousness, two sets of boots landed in front of Slater's vision, and then he heard Goku's voice say, "Don't worry Slater, we'll take it from here right Vegeta?"

Then he heard Vegeta say, "Hmph, I guess we have to, get ready to die stupid demon! No one ever knocks out the Prince of Saiyans and gets away with it!"

Then Slater fell into unconsciousness, leaving Goku and Vegeta to fight Balroth alone.

End of Chapter 109

Thanks for reading chapter 109 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you like this chapter, and that you guys are excited for the next chapter. I hope I didn't screw this chapter up too badly, mainly because I wrote this chapter at around 2am, so I was tired when I did this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed once again, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	110. Chapter 110: Full Powered Tag Team!

Welcome to the 110th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm not sure what else to say on this chapter besides that I was having a good day when I wrote this, a game I preordered just came out, and it's really fun. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 109 Recap:

Slater threw a blast at the back of Balroth's head, which got his attention, and then Slater took on Balroth alone. Slater was pushed to his Blue Form, which gave a small challenge to Balroth, and pushed Balroth to his second form. Then a Time Patroller appeared between the two of them. His name was Nano, the self proclaimed Booty Hunter of Conton City. Slater then went Super Saiyan Blue 3 as he fought Balroth more to buy time for Nano to get to his full power. Slater then slammed Balroth to the ground, and seemingly knocked him out. Nano then reached his Super Saiyan 4 level, which was his full power. Then as Nano approached Balroth, Balroth detonated a massive blast that hurt both Slater and Nano. Then Nano started to punch at Balroth, until Balroth fired a blast at Nano which took Nano out of the fight from his injuries. Then Slater got pissed off and fired a massive blast at Balroth which pushed him into a mountain and injured him just a little bit. But then Slater used too much of his power, and fell to the ground in defeat, and before he lost consciousness, he saw Goku Vegeta land down and challenge Balroth.

Chapter 110:

Goku then said to Balroth, "Hey! You creepy demon lookin thing! You wanna fight?"

Balroth's eye then twitched in anger as he said, "You dare call me a creepy demon looking thing?! I am Balroth! The god of all demons!"

Goku then said, "I will take that as a yes."

Vegeta then said to Goku, "I swear you are going to be the death of me."

Goku then said, "That's the spirit Vegeta! Now let's get to business!"

Goku then powered up to Super Saiyan, as well as Vegeta.

Balroth then got into a slight combat stance, and that's when both Vegeta and Goku rushed towards Balroth, and slammed their fists into Balroth's block, and then they continued to punch at Balroth until his block was broken.

Balroth then got pissed off when they broke through his defense, and then he punched both Vegeta and Goku across the face with one arm each, and then they both did a backflip and recovered from the powerful punches, and when they landed, they rushed back in at Balroth, and then they both simultaneously punched Balroth in the face, and sent him flying into a pile of rubble which he bounced off of, and then Goku teleported to where Balroth was in mid air, and slammed him down to where Vegeta was, and then Vegeta kicked Balroth in the center of his back, and then as Balroth was stunned in mid air, he aimed his hand at Balroth's back, and yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!"

Then a blue blast charged up on Balroth's back, and then when Vegeta fired the blast, it carried Balroth into a distant mountain, and then it exploded the mountain into pieces, and injured Balroth a little more, but not by much.

Goku and Vegeta then landed in front of where Balroth landed, and then Balroth said, "You little bugs have some nerve...injuring me so carelessly!"

Then Balroth's aura exploded around him as he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then even more spikes grew around him like on his knuckles, and on his feet, and then more red electricity sparked around him which signaled his transformation being complete.

Balroth then said, "This is my 3rd form, this is also as far as I can go for my physical changes for forms."

Goku then sensed the power boost he got, and then Goku said, "This guy is on a whole nother level from before. Vegeta! We need to power up further if we are gonna at least challenge this guy!"

Vegeta then said, "Hmph!"

Then they both got into a power up stance and then they began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a blue aura exploded from them as their hair turned blue as well.

Then their transformation was completed, and then Goku said, "This Form is known as Super Saiyan Blue! Prepare for a thorough butt kicking!"

Balroth then smirked as he said, "Go right ahead and try to fight me, see how it turns out for you!"

Goku then nodded at Vegeta, and then Vegeta aimed another Big Bang Attack at Balroth, and as he fired it, Goku ran directly behind it, and then as Balroth backhanded the blast away, he found Goku behind it, with his hands cupped by his side while he was directly in front of him.

Goku then yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!"

Then he fired the blue beam directly into Balroth's face, and the beam blew up on contact.

But then as Goku thought he had won, Balroth rushed at Goku from within the smoke of the blast, and the he punched Goku into Vegeta, making Vegeta say, "Get the hell off of me Kakarot!"

But then as he looked up to Balroth, he already had a green blast charged up in his hand, and then Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!!"

Then he fired his green beam shrieked across the battlefield until it collided into both Goku and Vegeta, and then they were consumed by the blast that badly injured them, and after the blast subsided, Goku had cuts and burns all over him, while Vegeta only had a few burns because he was behind Goku.

Vegeta then said to Goku once they regained their breath, "Dammit Kakarot! We need to fight this guy with all we have or we might end up losing!"

Goku then said, "I agree Vegeta, but how can we reach that level of power while facing this kind of enemy with that amount of power?"

Vegeta then said, "First, we will have to either injure him enough to stun him, or we will have to just make some kind of distraction that will stun him long enough for us to transform."

Goku then looked up while he was thinking, and then he saw one of Namek's suns come out from behind the thick smoke in the sky, and then Goku got an idea.

Goku then said, "We will get him with the solar flare! We have that small window until the sun disappears again, and while he is stunned, we can transform to our full powers!"

Vegeta then said, "You can think of that, but you can't be intelligent in a regular conversation."

Goku then said, "Alright, here we go!"

Balroth then got into his combat stance, and then Goku rushed at Balroth at full speed, and then he threw a couple of punches at Balroth, and then Balroth countered with an uppercut, which sent Goku got sent flying into the sky, and then Goku saw that he was in a perfect position for his technique.

Goku then said, "HERE IT GOES!!!!!! SOLAR FLARE 100X!!!!!!!"

Then a bright white light filled the battlefield, and blinded Balroth.

Balroth then yelled, "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!"

Balroth was now blinded for the time being, so Goku landed next to Vegeta and said, "Let's transform now Vegeta!"

Then they both got into their charge up stance as Goku yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!!!!!!!!!"

Then his aura changed from just regular blue, to red surrounding the blue aura, and his power shot up a whole lot from the original Super Saiyan Blue Power.

Then Vegeta kept on yelling as he kept transforming, "I WILL SURPASS MY LIMITS ONCE AGAIN!!!!!! HERE IT GOES!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Vegeta's aura exploded around him in a massive scaled aura that turned dark blue for a moment, but then it returned to normal.

Then Vegeta yelled again, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then this time the aura stayed as a dark blue color, and then soon Vegeta's hair followed, and then his eyes.

Then pieces of the ground were getting ripped from the ground as Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Beyond Blue.

Then a shockwave exploded from Vegeta, and shot the rocks everywhere, but they conveniently missed everyone except Balroth, who was still blind.

Then Vegeta completed his transformation, and then blue sparks of ki floated up in his aura as he said, "This is my Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Form, the pinnacle of pure Saiyan strength!"

Balroth was finally able to see again, and then he looked over at Goku and Vegeta, and then said, "So that is your full powers? Ha! That's nothing compared to what I can do!"

Vegeta then said, "Nothing is guaranteed in battle, especially when I'm involved! Now prepare to die!"

Balroth then used his fingers to do the "Come at me" symbol.

Then Goku and Vegeta rushed in at Balroth, and then they both began to punch at Balroth at high speeds, forcing Balroth onto the defensive, even though Balroth was still having trouble blocking all of their attacks, and he received some hits here and there.

Then Balroth managed to find a space in Goku's defense, so he punched Goku in the gut at full force, which made Vegeta react in surprise, which left Vegeta wide open, so then Balroth punched both of them away from him, and then Vegeta and Goku tumbled to a stop, and then once they got up, they both said, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 110

Thanks for reading chapter 110 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as you might be able to tell, I'm working on building up on my action in the story, so then things can be more exciting, however I'm not sure how quickly I'll get good at it, but I hope I'll be able to master it at one point in my story writing. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	111. Chapter 111: Redeemed Fusion

Welcome to the 111th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry that Chapter production has slowed down again, I recently haven't been able to find time to write this chapter until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have good plans for this chapter and I hope it plays out the way I want it to.

Chapter 110 Recap:

Skarlet was still unconscious as Goku and Vegeta stepped in on the fight before Balroth could finish off Slater. Goku and Vegeta did pretty well while fighting Balroth since they pushed him to his 3rd form by only using Super Saiyan. Once Goku sensed Balroth's new level of power, he told Vegeta about it, and then they both powered up to Super Saiyan Blue immediately. They tried many clever tactics, but none of them worked on Balroth's new form, and he was still not using any of his effort. Then Goku made a plan that used the Solar Flare 100x to blind Balroth as they transformed to their full powers. Goku used his Kaioken 20x, and Vegeta went to his Beyond Blue Form. Their new powers managed to challenge Balroth's 3rd level of power, but Balroth was still able to counter here and there.

Chapter 111:

Both Vegeta and Goku yelled, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!"

But Balroth hit them both so hard that they went flying back, however they both quickly recovered and flew right back to Balroth.

Then Balroth smirked as they both charged back in at him as he said, "Oh really? Let's see how long you can last then!"

Balroth then aimed a hand at both Vegeta and Goku, and then a red blast charged in his hand as he said, "Sadistic Bomber."

Then the red blast Balroth held exploded into many different blasts that flew at both Vegeta and Goku at high speeds and bombarded them.

After the smoke from the blasts subsided, Goku and Vegeta were both in a crouching stance as they were panting in exhaustion and pain.

Balroth then asked them, "Done already? I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

But then they both got back up while they both yelled, "LIKE HELL WE'RE DONE!!!!!!!"

Then their aura's exploded around them again as they flew towards Balroth and surprisingly connected a double punch to his face, sending him flying through several mountains until the last once stopped him.

Balroth then pulled himself out of the rock wall he was stuck in, and then he saw Goku and Vegeta flying at him at high speeds still.

This time though, Goku reeled back his arm and threw a punch that aimed at Balroth's gut, which Balroth blocked, but then Goku kept pressing his punch against Balroth, and then Vegeta came in and threw a punch at Balroth's face, and then he arched his punch downwards, sending Balroth crashing to the ground as he made a rut in the ground with his body from the force.

Balroth quickly got up from this surprisingly, and then Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!"

Then the same blast from before fired out from his palm, and engulfed both Goku and Vegeta, and the mountain behind them.

This blast damaged both Goku and Vegeta pretty badly since they were already in bad shape, however they still managed to survive.

Goku then turned to Vegeta and said, "Vegeta, I know how much you'll hate me for asking this, but, we need to fuse! It's our only option if we wanna defeat this guy!"

Vegeta then said, "Like I'd ever fuse myself with you yet again! And don't even try to guilt trip me into this one either, you've done that way too much!"

Goku then said, "But Vegeta! This guy is WAY too strong for either of our strengths to handle, we need to fuse or else it won't be just Namek that is destroyed, it will be every other planet that exists too, including Earth, where your Bulma lives."

Vegeta then made a pissed off expression on his face as he said, "What did I just say about guilting me into this? DAMMIT!!!! Fine! But this will be the very last time I'll ever fuse with you do you got that?!"

Goku then smirked as he said, "Thanks for the help Vegeta! Now let's get to fusing so we can kick this guy's butt!"

Balroth then saw Goku and Vegeta get into position and then said, "Oh? What's this? A futile last attempt to stop me?"

But Goku and Vegeta ignored him, and then began the fusion dance while saying, "FUUUUUUU..." then they began shuffling towards eachother.

Then as they pointed away from eachother they said, "SIOOOOOON..." Then as they threw their arm towards eachother to touch their fingertips, they said, "HA!!!!"

Then they were surrounded by a white dome of light as the dome of light was surrounded by a bright blue aura that flowed into the sky almost peacefully.

Then after the lights faded away, Gogeta was left standing there while already in his Super Saiyan Blue state.

Gogeta then pointed at Balroth and said, "Hey you! I'm gonna destroy you really fast, got it?!"

Balroth was surprised by this sudden burst of confidence from this new Fighter in front of him, but then he eventually returned to normal and said, "Go ahead and try me."

Gogeta then maintain his smirk as he suddenly disappeared from Balroth's sight, and then as Balroth looked up, he saw Gogeta spinning around in the air extremely fast, and then Gogeta spin kicked Balroth to to ground by the head, and then after Gogeta landed on the ground next to Balroth, he heard Balroth say, "Is that all?" While he was laying down in the rocky floor of the now destroyed Namek.

Balroth then stood up, and then turned to Gogeta with a smirk on his face as he said, "You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder that that if you wanna hurt me."

Gogeta then said while also returning the cockiness, "Alright, if you say so."

Balroth then suddenly got a face of surprise as Gogeta's aura exploded around him as he yelled, "HAA!!!!!"

Then Gogeta teleported behind Balroth and punched him in the back of the head, and then as Balroth tried to spin around and hit Gogeta back, he dodged his punch and then teleported to a different location and hit him again.

This continued several more times until Balroth yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!!"

Then he let out a massive surge of energy that formed a dome of red energy that forced Gogeta to back off because of its intensity.

Then multiple bolts of red lightning carved their ways through the ground as Balroth yelled, "FEEL THE WRATH MY FULL POWER IN MY 3RD FORM!!!!!!!"

Then the lightning bolts began to target Gogeta, forcing him to dodge around the battlefield at a rapid pace as the whole area was being blown up as each lightning bolt caused another explosion.

Then after the final lightning bolt was dodged, Gogeta noticed that the energy dome around Balroth was disappearing, and then the dome turned into a violent red aura that surrounded Balroth as it sparked with red electricity.

Balroth then said in a livid tone, "No mortal has ever pushed me to these limits! I'll make you pay for this!"

Gogeta then said, "Go ahead and try, you probably won't be able to hit me once."

Balroth then grunted in anger as he aimed two hands at Gogeta and charged two red blasts in his hands as he yelled, "DOUBLE SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!!!!!"

Then one of the blasts exploded into a barrage of fast moving blasts, but then Gogeta dodged and weaved his way through every blast, and then he continued to move closer to Balroth.

Then before Balroth could fire off his second blast, Gogeta was directly in front of him already, as he swiped his hand across the front of Balroth and said, "Punisher Shield!"

Then a blue energy shield appeared before Gogeta, and as Balroth fired his barrage into the shield, every blast was absorbed in the shield, and then after his barrage was absorbed, the exact amount of blasts fired into the shield fired right back out at Balroth, except all the blasts were blue now.

This counter barrage damaged Balroth some more, and forced him to stagger back a bit from the force behind his own technique.

After the smoke cleared, Gogeta was just standing in front of Balroth with his arms crossed as Balroth said, "Who the hell do you think you are standing up to ME of all people?!"

Gogeta then said in response, "I think I am the one saving more innocent lives that you plan to destroy, meaning I'm the hero right now, meaning that this beat down I'm laying on you is possibly the best thing I could be doing right now."

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger as he charged another Death Screamer in his hand.

Gogeta noticed his charging blast, and then teleported behind him and yelled, "TOO SLOW!!!!!"

But what Gogeta wasn't expecting was Balroth to spin around with his blast and fired it directly into Gogeta's body, shooting him into another mountain.

Gogeta then thought to himself while inside the mountain, "Damn, if I don't step up my game pretty soon, I'll end up dead. There's only one way I can possibly win, and that's if I use my Kaioken, but it will limit my time to only 2 minutes so I'll have to make it count!"

Gogeta then got into a power up stance while inside the mountain as he said, "Here goes possibly everything. KAIOKEN TIMES 40!!!!!!!!!"

Then on the outside of the mountain you could see a quick flash of red light, and then then mountain exploded as a red and blue aura erupted from within the mountain, and revealed that Gogeta was in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 40x.

Gogeta then said to Balroth who was just landing down in front of him, "If it's a true fight you want..."

Gogeta then landed on the ground in front of Balroth and got into a cool fighting stance, and then continued his sentence, "THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 111

Thanks for reading chapter 111 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry if the grammar in this chapter sucks a little bit, I was really tired while I wrote this chapter because it was around 3am while I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you guys liked how this chapter turned out anyways, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	112. Chapter 112: Gogeta’s Power Trip

Welcome to the 112th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope I can make this chapter as good as the last since I am yet again typing this out while tired, except this time it's at midnight. Anyway, like I said before I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let's get on with the next part to The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 111 Recap:

Goku and Vegeta were now in their full power forms, Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 20x and Vegeta in his Beyond Blue Form. However, even in their unleashed forms, they couldn't match Balroth's power, so they decided to fuse after a long argument. After they fused, they immediately became Gogeta, who was already in his Blue Form. At first, it seemed like nothing Gogeta was doing could hurt Balroth, until Gogeta revealed that he wasn't even trying at all, and then he started to deal some damage to Balroth, but then Balroth got pissed off and then began a massive scaled lightning barrage attack, with his 3rd form's full power. Gogeta managed to dodge all of Balroth's bolts, then Balroth fired a Double Sadistic Bomber technique, which the first volley Gogeta dodged his way through. The second volley was deflected by Gogeta's Punisher Shield, which sent the blast right back at Balroth, and injured a bit more. Then Balroth tried to fire a Death Screamer at Gogeta, but he tried to dodge it, but Balroth anticipated that Gogeta would do that, so Balroth spun around and shot it at Gogeta anyway, and then he was shot into a mountain. While Gogeta was in the mountain he came up with a plan that would be enough to counterattack Balroth at the least. The plan resulted in Gogeta turning Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 40x, however this form left him with only 2 minutes left for fusion time.

Chapter 112:

Gogeta then hovered down in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 40x state, and as he landed he said to Balroth, "If it's a real fight you want..."

Gogeta then got into an aggressive stance as Balroth was a little unnerved by Gogeta's new level of power.

Then Gogeta continued his sentence, "THEN IT'S A REAL FIGHT YOU'LL GET!!!!!!!"

Then Gogeta allowed his aura to explode around him violently to show off his power.

Balroth then said, "Well then, that's a huge power boost you got there, but it still won't be enough, my power is..."

Then Balroth was interrupted when Gogeta said, "I don't care what your power is! Because I'm gonna kick your ass you cocky little demon!"

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger as he said, "I'm not the only one here who's being cocky."

Then they both got into their combat stances as the pre-battle staredown began.

Gogeta then crouched down a bit, and then he disappeared with a gunshot noise as the ground behind where he used to be exploded into many rocks, and then Gogeta reappeared in front of Balroth, and he delivered a heavy right hook punch to Balroth's face, making him bounce off of the ground, and land in a tumble, which he quickly recovered from.

Balroth then saw Gogeta coming in for another punch, but as Gogeta threw his punch, Balroth countered his punch with another punch, causing their punches to clash and make a shockwave explode from their fists, which ripped through the ground around them, making rocks go flying everywhere.

Then they both tried to follow up their punches, and then it became a massive power scaled punch clash as everything was being torn apart by the powerful shockwaves coming from the two of them.

Balroth then said while in the middle of clashing punches with Gogeta, "How could a mortal, match up with my speed and strength in this form?! It's impossible!"

Gogeta then replied, "The problem with you theory is that you aren't just fighting one mortal, you're fighting two."

Then just after Gogeta said that, he found an opening in Balroth's defense, and then slammed his fist directly into Balroth's gut, making him throw up a little blood, and then Balroth slid back a bit from the force of the punch.

Gogeta then taunted Balroth, "Oh? What's wrong? Did that little punch hurt you? So much for being all high and mighty."

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger as he said, "That was a lucky shot, it won't happen again!"

Gogeta then had an interested face as he said, "Is that so?"

Then Gogeta teleported right behind Balroth, and just before Gogeta could hit him, Balroth spun around and hit Gogeta in the gut, making him throw up some blood too, and then Gogeta tumbled to a stop on the ground.

Then while Gogeta was laying on the ground, he thought to himself, "Crap, this isn't good, I've already spent one minute in this form, there isn't much time left if I want to win, I'll have to put everything into one last attempt to attack Balroth and win, or it will all be over."

Gogeta then stood back up and Balroth said, "Oh? Have some more fight in you do you? Well go ahead and try to take me down, it won't work now, I have you all figured out now."

Gogeta then smirked and said, "You may have adapted to a few of my moves, but I still have some more to use against you to win this fight and save everyone, even though I bet Skarlet would be pissed that she didn't get to do anything."

Balroth then said, "Well if you truly have some moves that you haven't tried yet, go ahead and use them, I'm calling your bluff!"

Gogeta then smirked, and got into a different looking stance, which looked like it was meant for someone injured to use.

Then Gogeta hopped back and forth on his feet and then he suddenly disappeared from Balroth's sight again, and then as Balroth turned around he also threw a punch thinking Gogeta was there, which he was, but Gogeta used that teleport as a decoy, and then vanished again and appeared behind Balroth again, and then punched Balroth in the back of the head, and then as Balroth spun around and fired a ki blast at Gogeta, he did a backflip over the blast, and fired a ki blast right back at Balroth while in mid-flip.

Gogeta then saw Balroth start to charge up his Death Screamer to a high level of power and then Balroth said, "You dare try and beat me with such cheap tactics?! I'll destroy you for that you wretch!"

The Death Screamer in Balroth's hand was now shrieking before Balroth even fired the blast it was so filled with energy.

Then Balroth aimed his hand at Gogeta as he braced his firing arm with his other arm as he yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast erupted from his palm into a blast that was the size of four mountains combined into one.

Gogeta then threw the two of his arms back as two yellow and blue blasts of energy charged up in his hands as he said, "FINAL..."

Then Gogeta put the two blasts together as they mixed and then Gogeta said, "KAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE..."

Then Gogeta cupped the blast at his side as he said the next part of the chant as the blast charged more, "HAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE..."

Balroth's blast was now getting pretty close, and then Gogeta unleashed his blast forward as he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then a blast that matched the size of the Death Screamer erupted from Gogeta's hands, as it swirled with blue and yellow energy as yellow lighting sparked around it violently.

Then the two blasts collided, and it caused a powerful wind to rip its way through the destroyed valley, causing it t get even further destroyed as broken buildings were ripped apart and mountains that were just barely hanging on were reduced to piles of rubble.

Gogeta then felt as if his beam was failing in the clash, so to guarantee his victory, he yelled, "AND HERE'S MY FINAL TRUMP CARD!!!!!! KAIOKEN TIMES 50!!!!!!!"

Gogeta's aura then exploded around him even more violently than ever, and then his beam grew bigger than the Death Screamer, and it also began to dominate the clash, as Balroth was saying, "No...I can't lose! Not to you! NOT ANY MORTAL!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!"

Then his Death Screamer was crushed, and then the Final Kamehameha consumed him, and the rest of the valley behind him as it carried on until it subsided.

After the beam was gone, Gogeta's Blue Kaioken 50x form ran out, and he was back in base.

Then to Gogeta's absolute dismay, he saw that Balroth was still completely fine, in fact he looked nearly unscathed, besides him steaming from the heat.

Gogeta then said, "Dammit, didn't hit him hard enough."

Then Gogeta fell to the ground face first and then defused into Goku and Vegeta who were now both unconscious.

Balroth then aimed a hand at the two of them and said, "This is for the trouble you caused me you little pieces of trash!"

But before Balroth could start charging anything, he heard a voice yelling at him saying, "HEY!!!!! ARE YOU THE WHO CAUSED THIS?!?!?!"

Balroth then looked over to see who it was now yelling at him.

Balroth then saw two red haired female Saiyans standing a decent distance away from him and then Balroth said, "I am the one who caused this, who might you two be anyway?"

Then Skarlet smirked and said, "I am The Hell Fighter of Universe 11 known as Skarlet, and this here is my student Akara."

Akara then gave Balroth a slight wave, and then Skarlet said, "Okay Akara, I'm sensing this guy's power, and you are not ready for him, so stay back got it?"

Akara then nodded, and then Skarlet was left to fight Balroth on her own.

End of Chapter 112

Thanks for reading chapter 112 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter and how Skarlet reappears in the fight. I can most definitely promise that the next chapter will be exciting because Skarlet will be involved, and I'm gonna try to add some build up to the fight since I'm still trying to work on that. Anyway, before I give anymore spoilers away, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	113. Chapter 113: Hell Fighter vs Hell Raiser

Welcome to the 113th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Skarlet has finally returned, and I hope I can make the fight even more exciting than all the others before this fight. Anyway, let's get on with this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 112 Recap:

Gogeta reached his new level of power which was Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 40x, and then he immediately challenged Balroth to a fight because he only was able to hold his form for 2 minutes. They traded a few words, and then Gogeta started off the fight with a powerful punch that knocked Balroth to the ground. Then the fight continued on as they kept trading blows on eachother until finally Gogeta landed a powerful gut punch that actually hurt Balroth, then Balroth retaliated with an elbow to Gogeta's gut which also hurt him pretty badly. Gogeta then changed his tactics as he started using decoys in his fighting pattern to distract Balroth, however this ended quickly when Balroth managed to get Gogeta far away enough to charge up his Death Screamer. Gogeta saw this and charged up his ultimate move, the Final Kamehameha. Once their beams clashed, Gogeta found that he was struggling, so he pulled out his final trump card, and he went Kaioken 50x while in his Blue Form, making his power exceed Balroth, ultimately winning the clash. But as Gogeta ran out of all his energy, he noticed that Balroth actually survived, and then he collapsed to the ground and defused into Goku and Vegeta. Then Skarlet and Akara arrived in the scene and found out that Balroth was the one who destroyed Namek.

Chapter 113:

Skarlet then asked Balroth, "So are you responsible for this destruction?"

Balroth then smirked and also slightly laughed when he said, "Indeed it was me, but what are YOU gonna do about it?"

After that there was a moment of silence as Skarlet looked like she was holding back a whole lot of rage.

Then after a while, Skarlet said, "You know, I was gonna start this fight off easy, but you just pissed me off. First, you murdered countless of innocent people for no good reason, then, you hurt my friends, and on top of that, my family, and I...will not let you get away with this!"

Skarlet then immediately went Super Saiyan Demon as her aura changed to a swirling gold and red again.

Balroth then said, "I can't believe how naive you are, truly it's astonishing, but nevertheless I'll be the one to beat you, I am the most powerful being this Universe has ever known!"

Skarlet then went up to Super Saiyan Demon 2 immediately as she yelled, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then charged forward with an intense speed, and then punched Balroth directly in the center of his chest, which forced him to slide backwards.

Balroth then said, "Now that's what required to be a Fighter! A killer instinct! I have a feeling you won't be so boring to fight after all!"

Skarlet didn't respond though, she just rushed in for another punch, but this time it was grabbed by Balroth who then said, "But if you're gonna keep fighting on this level of power, it doesn't really matter what kind of instinct you have. You'll just die all the same."

Balroth then lifted Skarlet off the ground by her arm, and then he slammed Skarlet to the ground, making Skarlet scream, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth let Skarlet's arm go, and then he backed up, and then kicked Skarlet in the chest as hard as he could, sending Skarlet flying across the battlefield, and then she slammed into a mountain which stopped her.

As Skarlet was still stuck in the mountain, she felt an immense pain shooting through her whole body from the force behind that kick, and most of the pain was in her chest, so Skarlet say there wincing in pain for a while.

Then once the pain died down a bit, Skarlet finally pulled herself free from the mountain as she landed on the ground in a crouching position.

It wasn't long until Balroth landed down in front of Skarlet and said, "You know, for a demon energy user like yourself, I expected more out of you, but as it turns out, you're quite the disappointment."

Skarlet then said, "Don't you worry about me running out of power, because I'm no where near being done yet!"

Skarlet then stood up, and then staggered a little bit, and then after she regain stable footing, she began to yell while in a charge up stance, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her red and gold aura shot into the sky, and swirled around violently as it formed into a pillar of light.

Then red lightning began to shoot down from the sky as it struck the area all around Balroth and Skarlet.

Then Skarlet's hair began to grow as she continued to yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then the ground began to tremble as her hair reached the backs of her knees.

Then after a powerful shockwave exploded from her, which didn't do anything to Balroth, then her transformation was complete.

Skarlet then got into a powerful stance as she said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon 3! I hope you can handle it."

Then the ground sparked with red electricity after she said that, making Balroth think to himself, "Is it possible that she has already mastered the use of demonic energy? The way she is using the energy marks that she can withstand a lot of the pain that comes with the use of demonic energy, meaning she would have had to practice using this energy many times before."

Skarlet then interrupted Balroth's thoughts when she threw a ki blast at him, which blew up on his face, and stunned Balroth.

Then Skarlet used his stunned moment to her advantage, and teleported in front of him, and uppercut him into the sky, then Skarlet teleported to him again, and then slammed Balroth back to the ground, and as Balroth was trapped in his crater, Skarlet aimed a hand at Balroth, and quickly charged a blast as she braced her firing arm with the other arm as she yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then her beam erupted from her hand in gold and red, and blew up on contact with Balroth, making his crater even bigger in the process.

After the smoke cleared, Balroth was left still laying down in his crater steaming, with a shocked expression on his face as he was coming to terms with the amount of power he just felt.

Balroth then changed his shocked expression into an angry as he said, "I can't believe how many of you damned mortals can push me to these lengths! How?! How do you filthy being keep pushing me?! The God of All Demons!!"

Then Balroth was surrounded by his red energy again, as red lightning began to strike around Skarlet.

Skarlet then saw one of the bolts flying right at her, so she backhanded it, and managed to bend the bolt and it struck Balroth's dome of energy he was in, making it disappear.

Skarlet then noticed that he already had his red sparking aura erupting around him, so Skarlet just charged in anyway, and then she managed to punch him across the face, but Balroth barely moved at all when the punch connected.

Skarlet then felt a sharp pain in her gut and as she looked down, she realized that she had already been counterattacked by Balroth.

Balroth punched Skarlet in the gut extremely hard making Skarlet throw up some blood, and then Skarlet was blown away from the force of the punch as she landed in a tumble until she stopped and then she laid on the ground for a bit as she tried to recover from the devastating attack.

Once the pain was gone, she stood up again, and noticed that Balroth was slowly walking towards her as he held an energy blast in his hand.

Then she saw Balroth throw the blast, and then Skarlet deflected the blast with a back hand, as the blast flew off behind her and blew up a mountain in the background.

Then Skarlet dropped to one knee while exhausted. Balroth then asked, "Was that seriously all the energy you had? Come on, we've barely even started!"

Skarlet then thought to herself, "I have to get up! If I don't, then everyone I've ever cared about is going to die! I can't let that happen!"

Skarlet then slowly staggered back to her feet with made Balroth say, "So you CAN still fight. Well let's see how long this second wind of yours will last."

Skarlet then said, "I won't let you live to see the end of this second wind! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was now in a charge up stance again as her aura erupted into an even bigger pillar of light that swirled with red and gold and it spun faster and faster.

Skarlet's hair then changed back to its natural hair color besides a few bright red spikes of hair, and then her hair shrank down so it only went over her shoulders and down to the center of her back.

Then Skarlet began to yell even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura turned orange and red, and the ground was being shaken around so much that it broke into pieces and rocks began to be thrown all around the battlefield.

Then red fur grew on her arms and her tail changed from brown to red, and then an even bigger shockwave from last time exploded from her, and actually forced Balroth to stagger back a bit.

Then Skarlet's transformation was complete, and then Skarlet said, "This is as high as my normal forms go, this form is known as Super Saiyan Demon 4!"

Then they both got into their combat stances with Skarlet's being the Shadow Demon's stance.

End of Chapter 113

Thanks for reading chapter 113 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I can improve on my build up skills later on, or now would also be nice. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	114. Chapter 114: The Demon God’s Secret

Welcome to the 114th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I have no input to this chapter besides I wrote it near my bedtime so I'm a little tired, and also I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 113 Recap:

After Skarlet found out that it was Balroth's doing that killed all the life on Namek besides her team, she went Super Saiyan Demon, and then Super Saiyan Demon 2 before attacking Balroth with a deadly punch of Balroth wasn't as strong as he was. But then Balroth counterattacked Skarlet, and sent her flying into a mountain. After Skarlet regained her will to fight, she pulled herself out of the mountain, and then went Super Saiyan Demon 3 as Balroth waited for her for some reason. Skarlet was now finally able to fight back, as she uppercut him into the air and then slammed him back to the ground and shot Balroth with a Skarlet Buster. This pissed Balroth off so he went back to his full power state which shot lightning everywhere, which Skarlet used to her advantage to get rid of Balroth shield. But once Skarlet punched Balroth, she realized that she was going to need more power because her punch had no effect. Then Balroth swiftly punched Skarlet in the chest, making her throw up blood, and then Skarlet struggled to keep fighting after she landed back on the ground. But luckily she got a second wind, and then she managed to reach her Super Saiyan Demon 4 level.

Chapter 114:

Skarlet slid into her Shadow Demon stance as Balroth got into his serious fighting stance which looked very menacing to be honest.

Skarlet then took a deep breath, and then launched herself at Balroth, and tried to punch Balroth, but he blocked it with his arm, and then Skarlet tried to hit him again, and then Balroth blocked again, and then Skarlet began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" As she began punching faster and faster until she reached a gatling gun's fire rate speed.

Every punch Skarlet landed sounded like an explosion, and the shockwaves being created by the two of them ripped up the ground around them as they kept on fighting until Balroth lowered his guard by accident, and then Skarlet landed a strike across his face, and then while he was stunned, Skarlet unleashed a mega punch combo all over Balroth's body.

Balroth then staggered backwards after Skarlet was done punching, and then Balroth said, "That's one hell of a power boost you got there, now, allow me to show you my power boost!"

Skarlet then saw him aim a hand at her with a red ball of energy on the end of it as Balroth yelled, "SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!"

The red ball of energy then turned into a barrage of red ki blasts that chased Skarlet as she flew away at high speeds.

Skarlet then planted her feet back on the ground, and turned around quickly as she back handed one of the blasts away immediately.

Then she saw the rest of the barrage coming in, so she punched another blast, and then kicked another, and then spin kicked a third one, and then continued to rapidly punch the rest that were coming in.

Skarlet was panting after hitting away all of the blasts, and then Balroth said, "What's wrong? Too many for you? I thought 100 of them you would be able to easily handle, but I guess I was wrong...and I was also wrong to have ever thought that you could have beat me!"

Balroth then threw another ki blast at Skarlet, but this time, she waved her hand across herself as a red shield appeared in front of her and absorbed the ki blast as Skarlet yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S REFLECTION!!!!!!"

Then the red shield Skarlet deployed shot out a red blast that hit Balroth square in the face, and made him fall over because it surprised him so much.

Balroth then got back up to his feet and then he said, "What is it with you mortals and reflecting so many of my moves? It's rather annoying if anything, and it also only just delays the inevitable."

Skarlet then asked him, "And what's the inevitable?"

Then Balroth quickly charged a Death Screamer and fired it at Skarlet while yelling, "YOUR DEATH IS WHAT'S INEVITABLE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet got hit by this blast head on, and she didn't even have time to block, and the blast exploded on contact, and blew one of her shoulder pads off it was so powerful.

After the smoke cleared, Skarlet was surprisingly still standing, however she had cuts and burns all over her body now, and she was panting in pain and exhaustion now, she couldn't even hold a proper stance, she just looked completely exhausted.

Then Balroth said, "Are you done now? Because I've gotta be honest, you've been a little annoying with your comebacks over and over again, just fall over and die already."

Skarlet then felt her legs go numb, and she fell to her knees since she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Balroth then charged another Death Screamer, but this time it was aimed at Skarlet's head.

Skarlet looked into the blast with hopeless eyes until she heard a familiar voice yelling at her saying, "Skarlet! Please don't die! You have to keep living for me!"

Skarlet then looked over to where the yelling was coming from, and then she saw Akara almost in tears.

Skarlet then looked back at the almost fully charged blast in front of her, and then she said to herself, "I'll live..."

Then Skarlet grabbed onto the charging up blast, and then absorbed the blast into herself since it was made of demonic energy as Balroth yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!"

Skarlet then began to yell, "I'LL KEEP ON LIVING FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!!!!!! I'LL NEVER DIE BECAUSE I WILL KEEP FIGHTING TO THE BITTER END!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT DONE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then had green flames light up on her right fist as she unleashed a powerful punch across Balroth's face, which forced him to go flying across the battlefield at the speed of light.

Sadly this power boost was temporary as the flames extinguished after that punch.

Skarlet was still able to sense Balroth's energy though, so she thought to herself, "Damn, if I'm going to beat this guy, I'm gonna have to go to a higher level of power again. When does this guy's power end? And have I even seen the end of what he can do? Oh well, that doesn't matter too much right now."

Skarlet then got into a power up stance as she went back into her normal state. Then Skarlet began to yell again, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet red aura then erupted into a pillar of light, and then blue sparks of energy began to spiral around and up the pillar.

Then after a few more seconds, Skarlet felt her god ki activate within her again, and then she saw her aura turn into a red and blue swirling pillar of light as her hair copied the colors of the pillar.

Then Skarlet eyes gleamed a bright red, and then her transformation was complete as her pillar of light shrank back down to normal size.

Balroth then finally returned to the battlefield after her transformation and asked, "Oh? And what do you call this transformation? It looks quite similar to the Super Saiyan Blue Form I've already seen."

Skarlet then said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon Blue, and it's also the start of my most ultimate power I have, however to achieve I highest level of power I need the higher levels of this Super Saiyan type."

Balroth then said, "I see. So you DO have more power."

Then Balroth got into his power up stance as he said, "Well, if you're gonna show me the start of your ultimate power, I guess it's only fair that I do the same!"

Balroth then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then immediately, Skarlet was hit with a shockwave that knocked her back a fair distance, until Skarlet manage to get into a stance that countered the wind force.

Balroth then continued to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the green parts on his body besides his eyes turned white, and then an energy ring slowly materialized behind his head as his aura turned from red, to mostly white mixed in with a little red along with lots of red electricity.

Then Balroth completed his transformation, and then he turned to Skarlet who was a decent distance away from him because of the shockwaves and then he said, "Sorry about the shockwaves, but I can't hold them back when I begin to use my Omni energy."

Skarlet then went wide eyed in shock as she asked for confirmation, "Did you just say Omni?"

Balroth then slightly laughed and then he said, "Yep, my second title I use is known as Balroth, The Omni Demon God."

End of Chapter 114

Thanks for reading chapter 114 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and also I hope you liked the true power reveal of Balroth the secret Omni Demon God. Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	115. Chapter 115: A Darker Color

Welcome to the 115th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are excited for this chapter because Skarlet will be squaring up against the Omni God of Demons. Now let's see what happens in this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 114 Recap:

Skarlet was now in her Super Saiyan Demon 4 state, and Balroth was ready to fight Skarlet with his all. Skarlet started the fight by trying to punch Balroth, which Balroth blocked, and then the fight really kicked off when they started to punch at eachother at extremely fast speeds until Balroth was overwhelmed by Skarlet's wild style of fighting. Then Balroth shot a Sadistic Bomber at Skarlet, which she had to run away from until she gained enough distance to hit away all of the blasts. Then after that, Balroth threw another blast at Skarlet, which she countered by using a new technique called Hell Fighter's Reflection. This technique shot the ki blast right back at Balroth, and it surprised him a lot. But then Balroth shot a surprise Death Screamer at Skarlet which directly hit her, and then Skarlet fell to the ground which looked like she was defeated finally. But then she saw Akara almost in tears because Akara thought that Skarlet was gonna die, so then Skarlet got a second wind of energy, and then she managed to absorb Balroth's blast into her hand, and then her fist was laced with green flames, which she used to punch Balroth extremely far away. But then the power was gone, so Skarlet decided that she would go to her Demon Blue Form, which she did. Balroth saw this increase in power, so he decided to reveal a terrifying secret. Balroth wasn't using anywhere near his full power, and he unlocked his Omni Demon powers, which put him into an Omni Demon like state. Can Skarlet match up to this unrivaled might?

Chapter 115:

Balroth menacingly stared at Skarlet once he finished his transformation as his energy hoop behind his head shined.

Then Balroth said to Skarlet, "This is just the beginning of my Omni Demon powers, I haven't even hit my Omni Demon God powers yet. So basically what I'm trying to say is, you're absolutely screwed."

Skarlet was overwhelmed by the amount of power she was sensing, the pressure from his power was so intense it felt like she was almost suffocating in it, Skarlet staggered around the ground for a moment, and then she regained her footing as she thought to herself, "It's okay Skarlet, you've been through many uphill battles before, just keep calm, and a path to victory will surely soon open up."

Meanwhile as she thought this she had a creepy smirk on her face as she stared at Balroth.

Balroth then asked Skarlet, "Are you alright there? Was this much power too much for you?"

Skarlet then snapped out of her thoughts, and then answered, "No worries here, in fact..."

Skarlet then crouched down in a launching stance as she paused her sentence.

Then Skarlet continued, "...I'M GONNA TAKE YOU HEAD ON!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then launched at Balroth at nearly light speed as the ground behind her was torn to shreds from the force she was pressing down with.

Then Skarlet managed to land a fully powered punch which actually managed to make Balroth slide back an inch which surprised Balroth and made him say, "It seems that you aren't as useless as I first thought of you to be."

Skarlet then readied a follow up punch as she said, "You're right on that one, BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet threw her follow up punch, which got blocked, but then Skarlet threw a whole rapid punch combo, which was also blocked.

Balroth then said, "Nevermind, you're making me disappointed again."

Balroth then slammed his fist into Skarlet's gut again, making her get the wind knocked out of her, "GAAAAAGH!!!!!!"

Then the force behind the punch blew Skarlet away, as she tumbled across the battlefield, and then she was stopped by a rock twice the size of her body, which she was embedded into.

Skarlet rested in that rock for a bit with her head hanging low, thinking she had the time too.

But then Skarlet suddenly heard the running footsteps of Balroth, and as she looked up, she saw him flying in with a flying kick laced with dark red ki.

Skarlet yelled, "OH SHIT!!!!!!"

Then she was kicked straight in the face by that technique, which blew her through the rock, and she tumbled across the battlefield yet again.

Then she stopped herself when she punched the ground to propel herself back to her feet, and then she came sliding to a stop.

Skarlet was now panting in pain because she suffered some heavy damage the attack just now, and the ones from before too, and her forehead was now bleeding again too, making blood run down the side of her face.

Balroth then said, "I don't know why I keep wasting my time with you, you aren't really worth fighting when I'm like this, but I guess it is a little fun toying with you like this, so I guess that is a reason."

Skarlet then said, "Well, if you're just toying with me, then I guess I should stop toying with you before I wind up dead."

Skarlet then got into her power up stance again, and began yelling again, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

But this time her aura didn't change into a pillar of light, but instead her aura just grew exponentially, then it flashed a dark blue for a moment.

Skarlet then planted her feet in deeper into the ground, and yelled even louder as her hair flashed a dark blue, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then red electricity pulsed through the ground, and made rocks float upwards as red electricity sparked around the rocks.

Then Skarlet aura stayed dark blue and red, and so did her hair as her eyes turned to a glowy blood red.

Then Skarlet finished her transformation with a shockwave that didn't even make Balroth move at all.

Skarlet then smirked at Balroth and said, "This Form might still not be enough to defeat you, but I haven't gotten to use this form for a while ever since the Tournament of Power. This form is known as Super Saiyan Demon Beyond Blue. A form that is usually above the power of all Blue form, but I think it's the demon energy that screws with the physics of this form a little."

Balroth then said, "Isn't that Form supposed to be a purified god ki form? How did you obtain it with Demonic God ki?"

Skarlet then shrugged and said, "I dunno, but it's pretty cool huh?"

Balroth was then underwhelmed of Skarlet's explanation, and then they both got back into their stances as they were about to fight again.

Skarlet then quickly threw a ki blast at Balroth which he batted away with a simple back hand move, but after he did that, he noticed that Skarlet was no where to be found.

Skarlet then appeared above him with a heel drop move charged up as she yelled, "Up here dumbass!"

Balroth then looked up only to see Skarlet's boot hit him straight in the face, which forced him into a face plant into the ground, making a giant crater from how hard Skarlet kicked him.

Balroth then quickly got back up and yelled, "YOU DARE CALL ME A DUMBASS?!?!?! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then said, "Good luck!"

Then Balroth rushed at her, ready to punch the living crap out of Skarlet.

But then Skarlet yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S REFLECTION!!!!!!!"

Then she deployed that red energy shield again, which when Balroth kept on punching it to break through, but none of his punches were working.

Balroth then asked while yelling, "WHY WON'T IT BREAK?!?!?!"

Skarlet then smirked as she answered, "There is one thing you should know about this technique, and it's versatility."

Balroth then asked, "AND WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!"

Skarlet then answered with a full on smile, "It reflects more than just energy."

Balroth then backed off from the shield out of fear, and sure enough, the shield was gathering energy from the physical force behind his punches, and then it fired a full on barrage of blasts that all hit Balroth without him blocking a single one because they flew in so fast.

Once the smoke cleared, Balroth was revealed to have even more burn marks on him, and then he said to Skarlet, "Why you?! You use such cheap tricks!"

Skarlet then said, "Cheap tricks?! What's wrong with people and calling my versatility such negative things?! It's not like I'm using them for evil."

Then Skarlet remembered how she used to senselessly slaughter people and then she thought to herself, "Except for back then."

Balroth then said, "Well if you wanna step up this fight again, I can more than oblige for you."

Balroth then got into a slight power up stance, and then he yelled, "HA!!!!!"

Then his white and red aura exploded around him again, except this time it stayed, and then Balroth said, "Congratulations, you've pushed me even further down my Omni Demon path, I wonder if you can last until my Omni Demon God powers?"

Skarlet then had a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she thought to herself, "This is bad if he has that many more levels of power and I'm already getting low on my fighting power, let's hope I can pull off a miracle victory!"

End of Chapter 115

Thanks for reading Chapter 115 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys liked how I made the return of Skarlet's Demon Beyond Blue Form, and if you guys didn't, it was probably because I was tired because I stayed up late writing again. Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	116. Chapter 116: Sadistic Omni Demon

Welcome to the 116th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm pretty happy on how I keep making these chapters one after the other, it's probably because it's the summer, anyway, I hope you're excited, because here goes the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 115 Recap:

Balroth just reached his Omni Demon form, which gave him a white energy ring behind his head and a red and white aura, it also changed most of the green parts of his body to white besides his eyes which stayed green. Meanwhile Skarlet was in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form. At first Balroth's new level of power overwhelmed Skarlet, but once she got over it, she attacked Balroth head on with a powerful flurry of punches, which were all blocked besides one, and then Balroth retaliated with a powerful punch that knocked the wind out of Skarlet, and got her stuck in a rock, which allowed Balroth to kick her right through the rock, and further across the battlefield. Then Skarlet recovered from her injuries as she tumbled across the ground, and landed back on her feet, and then Skarlet used a form she hasn't used since the Tournament of Power, it was Super Saiyan Demon Beyond Blue. Skarlet then used her Hell Fighter's Reflection technique again, which forced Balroth to another level of his power, but apparently it wasn't anywhere near his Omni Demon God powers yet.

Chapter 116:

Skarlet got back into her Shadow Demon stance as she heard Balroth say that he had more power to go through, and then Balroth left Skarlet a wide open stance as he said, "Come at me, I'm waiting to see how well you fare against this much power."

Skarlet then said, "If you say so."

Then Skarlet quickly launched herself forward at Balroth, and then crouched down a bit as she approached Balroth, and then Skarlet threw she fist forward, and delivered an uppercut into Balroth's gut.

Balroth was sent flying up into the air as Skarlet smirked with pride as she teleported to where Balroth was again, and then smashed another fist into him, making him go flying across the sky, and then she teleported to him again, and then bashed him away again, and this kept on happening many more times until Skarlet finally lifted both of her fists above her head, and then she slammed Balroth back down to the ground, and then she teleported to where he was going to land, and then she kneed his gut, making it even more painful for Balroth, and then she slammed him back down the the ground again.

Balroth then spat up enough blood to make a puddle underneath his head, and then he slowly got back up, and said to Skarlet, "You think...that will be enough...to defeat me...HA!!!!! Don't make me laugh...once I recover...you won't stand a chance!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Too bad that you won't get the chance."

Skarlet then threw a high powered punch at Balroth, and as the punch approached Balroth, he smirked, and then he stopped her fist by grabbing it as a gigantic explosion of wind erupted from behind him from the force of the punch.

Skarlet then said in surprise, "WHAT?!?!" Then Balroth said, "It was all an act, and now that I have you in this situation, I think I'll take you down now."

Balroth then used his other hand to punch Skarlet across the face, which knocked her to the ground.

Then before Skarlet could get back up, Balroth quickly stomped down on Skarlet's left arm, making Skarlet scream, "AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

She could tell that the arm was broken yet, but the stomp still hurt a lot.

Balroth then began to press down on her arm even more, making Skarlet squirm around to try and break free.

Balroth then said, "How does this feel? Does it feel painful? Because if so then good, I'll make you feel the pain I felt all that time I was stuck in otherworld's most treacherous realms, the Hakaioverse. You see, I WAS the most powerful being in existence, until that being Zen-Oh was born. He then erased me, and I ended up there, and for many many years I've suffered as I waited for my revival, and finally the time came when I was revived, and I'll be damned if I let you take this second life away from me!"

Balroth then stomped even harder on Skarlet's arm, and then she screamed even louder, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

But then Skarlet said, "You think I give a damn about what happened to you in the past?! What matters to me for the most part is that you've killed many innocent people, and hurt all of my friends and family! And I can't let you get away with that!"

Skarlet was now tugging on her arm extremely hard as she tried to pull it free, and she felt it slightly budge, so she kept on pulling harder and harder.

Skarlet then grunted loudly as she ripped her arm out from under Balroth's foot, "NYYAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Then as she was free she was about to run back to gain some distance, and then she saw Balroth's arm come out from behind her, and then it wrapped around her neck, and then she felt her feet rise off the ground, and she was having a bit of trouble breathing.

Skarlet then realized that Balroth had her in a one armed chokehold, and then Balroth said, "Did you really think I'd let you escape that easily? I'm no where near done having my fun with you."

Skarlet then felt Balroth tighten his arm around her neck, making it even harder for her the breathe, as she grabbed onto his arm, and tried to pull his arm off of her.

Skarlet then managed to think of a way to actually escape, and then she struggled to say to Balroth as she was preparing her elbow, "You know...Balroth... there is one thing...you forgot to account for."

Balroth then said, "Oh yeah, and what is that?"

Skarlet then slammed her elbow into Balroth's gut, making his grip loosen, and then Skarlet said, "Nothing can rival a Saiyan's determination for survival!"

Skarlet then kept repeatedly slamming her elbow into Balroth's gut until he finally let go, and then as Skarlet's feet hit the ground, she teleported away from Balroth, and then she looked at Balroth who as still stunned, and thought to herself, "That was a close one, if I didn't think of that sooner, he could have broken my neck, anyway, I think I'll need more power in this fight, so I'll go to get another form."

Skarlet then got into her power up stance as she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth's then looked up to where Skarlet was and saw a massive dark blue and red spiraling pillar of light shoot up into the smoky sky, as Skarlet continued to yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the aura in the pillar of light very slowly changed from Dark blue and red, to Bright blue and red, and soon after that her hair followed, and then her eyes turned to a gleaming bright red.

Then Skarlet let a shockwave explode from her, which forced Balroth to step back a little from the power, and for once, Skarlet had confidence in this form just as her hair spiked up a little more than usual because of the form.

Skarlet then smirked as she finished her transformation, and then said, "I know you're gonna ask about this form too so I'll just tell you, this is Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, and as far as I know, anyone I've actually used it against never lived to tell the tale, so I hope you're ready!"

Meanwhile in the back of Skarlet's mind she was saying, "I don't actually hope you're ready."

Then before either of them could get back to fighting, Argos spoke up again after a long silence as he said, "Hey Skarlet, haven't talked to you in a while, I see you're up against a powerful enemy, want me to help?"

Skarlet then responded in her head, "No, if anything you would be using a type energy that he is very familiar with, and therefore you'll only get me hurt, I'm sorry but I can't afford risks, he already almost killed me."

Argos then said, "Alright, I'll just watch."

Then Skarlet got into her Shadow Demon stance, and Balroth got back into his extremely menacing stance as his aura violently erupted from him again, which caused the ground to quake from the sheer pressure of his power.

Skarlet and Balroth then seemed to vanish at the same time, and then once they reappeared, they were in the center of the battlefield, they both clashed their powerful punches against eachother, making another power loaded shockwave to rip through the land, which made rocks go flying everywhere and even a single mountain to explode.

Skarlet then began rapidly punching at Balroth again, but this time she was actually landing more and more hits as Balroth was being worn down by Skarlet's new level of power.

Then as Skarlet managed to punch Balroth into a mountain, Balroth got stuck in the rocks, so then Skarlet landed on top of the mountain, and then raised her fist into the air as it was engulfed in red flames.

Skarlet then yelled out, "HELL FIGHTER'S RUPTURE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then slammed her flame covered fist into the top of the mountain, and then her flames immediately disappeared as a red energy shockwave shot through the whole mountain, and then a few moments later, the mountain turned into a giant red energy beam that shot into the heavens which Skarlet teleported out of so she didn't get hurt.

Then after the beam subsided, Balroth began to plummet back to the ground, and after he landed, he laid in the smoking crater that was left of the mountain, as his body was smoking from the heat of the blast too.

Skarlet then stood on the edge of the crater and asked Balroth, "You had enough yet?"

End of Chapter 116

Thanks for reading chapter 116 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys all liked this chapter, and are excited for the next one because if you guys can't guess, this fight isn't over yet. Anyway, before I decide to give away any serious spoilers, I'm gonna just say bye and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	117. Chapter 117: Blackened Skies

Welcome to the 117th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't tired when I wrote these chapters, I'd be able to write something better in here rather than just, "I don't know what to say here." But I really can't think of anything. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 116 Recap:

Skarlet started off her battle strong as she hit Balroth extremely hard in the gut multiple times, but after she was done her combo and it looked like Balroth was really injured, it was revealed that Balroth was acting this whole time, and then he dominated Skarlet, which leased to Skarlet almost getting her left arm broken. But Skarlet managed to escape that, and then before she could get away from Balroth, he then put Skarlet in a one armed chokehold, which was slowly suffocating Skarlet, and even almost breaking her neck from the force behind Balroth's arm. But then Skarlet managed to elbow Balroth off of her, and then as she escaped, she realized that she needed even more power than she already had, so she powered up to Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2. Then Argos asked if he could take over, but Skarlet said no, and then she began to fight with Balroth again in a high speed punch clash until Skarlet managed to hit Balroth into a mountain. Skarlet then turned that mountain into a giant red beam that shot to the sky by using another one of her new techniques called the Hell Fighter's Rupture. This move left Balroth laying in a smoldering crater as his body steamed from the intense heat that came with the beam.

Chapter 117:

Skarlet stood on the edge of the smoldering crater left behind from her Hell Fighter's Rupture, and then she asked Balroth as he was steaming from the heat, "Have you had enough yet?"

A few moments of silence passed by, and then Skarlet heard a few rocks shift as she saw Balroth start to get up.

Balroth then said, "You're a fool...if you truly thought...that, that kind of attack...would take me down."

Skarlet then saw that Balroth was burned all over, and he also had bruises all over too from how many times Skarlet punched him.

Skarlet then said, "Just stop being stubborn and use your Omni Demon God powers! If you don't you'll die way too soon before I even got close to my full power!"

Balroth then laughed and said, "You think that this is the limit of my Omni Demon powers? Just watch and see how far I can go!"

Balroth then got back into a power up stance as he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his white and red aura erupted around him, and then Balroth yelled, "I'LL SHOW YOU THE ABSOLUTE LIMIT OF MY REGULAR OMNI DEMON POWERS!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth's aura then shot into the sky in a pillar of red and white ki, as his the whites of his eyes turned black, and then his pupils turned white.

Then the other white parts of his body shined an even brighter white, and then a shockwave exploded from Balroth, which hit Skarlet so hard that it forced her to slide back a whole meter.

Balroth then finished his transformation as Skarlet thought to herself, "I always have to tell my enemy to push it don't I?"

Balroth then walked out of his crater and stood across from Skarlet as he said, "Well, if you can surpass this level of power, you would have officially pushed me to my Omni Demon God powers, however, I believe that will be entirely impossible for you, because you're just a mortal."

The words, "Just a mortal." rang in Skarlet's ears for a bit until she finally regained her bravery and said to Balroth, "I don't care..."

Balroth then asked Skarlet, "What was that?"

Skarlet then said it louder, "I don't care!"

Then Skarlet's aura erupted around her as she yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT SOMETHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!! BECAUSE I'LL JUST KEEP HITTING THE PROBLEM UNTIL IT'S NO LONGER IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!"

Balroth was startled by this amount of bravery coming from the person who was supposed to have no chance of fighting back, but then he smirked as he got back into his stance as he said, "I guess that's why you're the leader of all these weaklings, because you're the most determined to win. However I'll never allow that to happen."

Skarlet then quickly launched at Balroth as she yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Then she slammed her fist across Balroth's fist, which made him stumble back a bit. Skarlet then landed on the ground again, and then said, "Impossible my ass!"

Balroth then rubbed his mouth with the back of his fist, and then as he looked at it, he saw his own blood on his fist.

Balroth then said, "You dare, draw blood from ME?! I am a divine being you wretch! And I will not tolerate such ignorance!"

Balroth then rushed at Skarlet, and threw a powerful punch at Skarlet, which she blocked, but the force behind the punch made her slide back anyway, and then as Balroth rushed in for another hit, Skarlet waited for the perfect moment, and as Balroth got close enough, she uppercut him high up into the sky, and she flew up after him.

After Balroth managed to stop himself, he saw Skarlet flying in after him, so he reeled back his arm for a punch.

Then Skarlet did the same, and when they met eachother in the air, Skarlet and Balroth clashed their fists together again, which this time a shockwave temporarily blew all the smoke in the sky away, except the smoke returned pretty quickly because their was a lot of burning things on the ground so their was lots of smoke being made every second.

Then Skarlet and Balroth began punching at eachother at high speeds again this time as they were both yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet received a powerful punch to the face, which made her fly away from Balroth a good distance, and then in retaliation, Skarlet aimed her hand at Balroth as she braced her aiming arm with her other arm as she charged up a familiar Blue and Red blast in her hand.

Balroth then charged up his Death Screamer, and then once they were ready to fire, Skarlet yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!"

Then their beams hit eachother, and neither of them were able to gain any distance against eachother, so eventually, they both exploded into a nuclear sized explosion in the air as the shockwave blew both Skarlet and Balroth away from eachother.

Once they both recovered from that massive explosion, they both flew back to the explosion's source, and as it turned out, the smoke from the explosion was still there, and they both flew inside the smoke.

The smoke was so thick, that Balroth and Skarlet couldn't see in the intense smoke, so they had to rely on their energy sensing abilities which for Skarlet, she had the advantage.

Balroth then said to himself, "Damn, should have practiced my energy sensing more while I was still dead, I may have been able to deal with this Saiyan scum if I could sense her, but I'm so powerful that I can only sense myself."

Meanwhile on Skarlet's end, she just closed her eyes, and Balroth's energy was so large, that she was able to practically make a secondary vision for herself that allowed her to see Balroth through all of the smoke.

Skarlet then rushed forward and she managed to punch Balroth right in the gut, and just before Balroth was able to retaliate, Skarlet retreated back into the smoke, and she ended up dodging another punch in the process.

Balroth then said, "You're fighting like a coward! Come out and face me like a real warrior!"

Then just after he said that, he saw a blue glow in the smoke, and he thought it was Skarlet approaching him, but then it was revealed that it was a high powered ki blast that Skarlet threw, and it hit Balroth right in the face, making him do a backflip through the air.

Then Balroth said, "Screw this damn smoke! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then powered up to a point where a shockwave exploded from him, and the shockwave blew all the smoke away, revealing Skarlet's position immediately as Balroth smirked and said, "Found you."

Balroth then rushed forward at Skarlet, and then he kneed her in the stomach, and then as she was stunned, he slammed Skarlet back to the ground.

Skarlet then hit the ground so hard that she made a large crater as she laid on her back as she recovered from that sudden attack.

But her break was cut short when she saw a black figure quickly flying down from the sky, and then she realized that it was Balroth, so she rolled over to the side, and as she did that, Balroth landed with a crash on where her head used to be, and then he looked over at Skarlet who was still on the ground and said, "Well at least you're as sharp as ever. But..."

Balroth then quickly grabbed Skarlet by the throat before she could do anything, and then as he lifted Skarlet up off of the ground, he then continued his sentence, "...Your life comes to an end now."

End of Chapter 117

Thanks for reading Chapter 117 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I know I say this a lot but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are excited for the next one. I'm actually surprised on how well this chapter turned out even though I was really tired when I wrote this. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	118. Chapter 118: Zenkai Ascension

Welcome to the 118th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Today was a very exciting day today because Super Saiyan Beyond Blue was released for custom characters on Xenoverse 2 today, so that was a really fun time for me. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 117 Recap:

Balroth managed to survive Skarlet's Hell Fighter's Rupture, and once he did, he powered up to the absolute limit of his regular Omni Demon powers. This made his eyes go black and white, and his white parts of his body to glow even brighter. After that Skarlet still managed to injure Balroth even though she was still only in Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2. Then Skarlet uppercut Balroth into the sky, which also took the battle to the sky, where they punched at eachother a lot until they backed off from eachother and then clashed a Skarlet Buster and a Death Screamer together, and caused a thick smoke to cover the whole battlefield in the sky. Balroth wasn't able to sense Skarlet inside the smoke because his power level was too high to sense anything lower than himself, however Skarlet was able to find Balroth perfectly within the smoke, therefore Skarlet was able to repeatedly sneak attack Balroth until finally, Balroth decided to blow away the smoke by unleashing a shockwave. This revealed where Skarlet was to Balroth, allowing him to smash Skarlet back down to the ground. But he didn't stop there, as Skarlet was injured, he tried to stomp on her head, but she rolled out of the way, and then Balroth grabbed her by the throat, and held her in the air and threatened her life once again.

Chapter 118:

Balroth then picked Skarlet up by the throat and lifted her in the air off of her feet as he said, "...Your life ends here."

Skarlet tried reaching for Balroth's face to tried and punch it, but Balroth's arm was too long so she couldn't reach him.

Balroth then said, "Your struggles are futile I assure you, you might as well just give up and wait for death to come."

Skarlet then bared her teeth as she grabbed his hand with both of her hands, and then she tried pulling his hand off of her throat, but that only made his grip tighten.

Balroth then said, "Do you wish for a quicker death?"

Skarlet then looked at him with hateful eyes after he said that, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "I was hoping to get out of this without the use of energy, but I guess there is no other option."

Skarlet then aimed a hand at him, and quickly charged up a Skarlet Buster, and then she fired it right into Balroth's face, making him let go as he stumbled back saying, "Son of a bitch that hurts!"

Skarlet then landed on the ground in a crouching position as she regained her breath.

Then after she was able to breathe normally again, Skarlet stood back up in a challenging stance, and said to Balroth, "If you thought that hurt, then you might wanna reconsider staying at your normal Omni Demon powers. Because I have two more levels I can go through with no issues."

Skarlet then said in her head, "Of course there is a third, but that form is so powerful that I can't quite fully control it yet."

Balroth then said out of surprise, "You're bluffing, no mortal can possibly contain THAT much power."

Skarlet then smirked at Balroth and said, "Try me."

Balroth then rushed at Skarlet in a rage, and then punched Skarlet in the stomach, sending her flying through a whole mountain as she kept on flying until she landed in a tumble on the other side of the destroyed mountain.

Skarlet then stumbled back up to her feet, and then Balroth landed in front of her, and then Skarlet said, "Thanks for that little bit of extra Zenkai boost, now I can definitely reach my next level of power."

Skarlet then got into her power up stance, and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth tried to interrupt her transformation, but as he began to walk closer to Skarlet, he felt a powerful wind erupt from Skarlet which was so powerful that it pushed him back, so Balroth was forced to wait.

Skarlet's aura then erupted into a massive pillar of light that just barely hit Balroth, but the wind pushed him farther away before it did hit him.

This pillar of light shined brightly with the colors of bright blue and red, and it filled the air with a loud humming noise, as red lighting sparked through the black smoke in the sky and struck down around Balroth.

Then Skarlet's hair began to grow, as Skarlet kept yelling loudly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The ground beneath Skarlet collapsed in a concave shape with crack all in it, forming a crater, and then whole boulders were being torn from the ground as her power kept on shooting up.

Skarlet's hair then stopped growing once it reached the backs of her knees, and then the pillar of light shrank into a normal sized, yet violently spinning aura, as a shockwave erupted from her which actually knocked Balroth onto his ass from the force behind it.

Skarlet's transformation was now complete, and she menacingly glared at Balroth as she said, "This...is known as Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3! This form doesn't play as nice as my recent forms, so you better bring your A-game!"

Balroth then stood up as he thought to himself with a shocked expression on his face, "I can ACTUALLY sense her power?! How?! She's only a lowly mortal! There's no way she can possess that kind of power!"

Skarlet then got into a stance that looked like she was showing off how powerful she was, which at the same time emphasized the pattern of blue and red in her hair, and then she got back into a serious fighting stance as she said, "Well I'm ready and waiting for you. Come at me anytime."

Balroth then frowned at her as he yelled, "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO LOWLY MORTAL!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth rushed at Skarlet again with extreme speed, and threw a fully powered punch at Skarlet, which she used one hand to block, making a shockwave explode from her hand, and it ripped through the battlefield, making rocks go flying everywhere.

Skarlet then said as he looked around at her hurt and unconscious friends, "You know...you've hurt lots of people...and most didn't deserve it...so I'm happy that I get to be the one...who gets to show you the pain you've given them."

Skarlet then quickly jab punched Balroth in the gut, and immediately knocked the wind out of him as he stumbled back.

Skarlet then said, "What's wrong? Can't handle the heat?"

Skarlet then vanished from her current position and reappeared right in front of Balroth and then spun around and kicked Balroth's head into the ground, making him slide across the ground and making a rut with his body.

Balroth then stood back up and yelled, "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!!!!! HOW CAN SUCH A LOWLY BEING DOMINATE ME SO EASILY?!?!?! I'M THE OMNI DEMON GOD!!!!!! SO WHY CAN'T I DEAL WITH YOU?!?!?!"

Skarlet then said, "Because you keep looking down on me. Sure I may be mortal, but I'm a mortal that has acquired the power beyond any immortal, besides a few of them I guess, but even then you might as well consider me your equal."

Balroth's face then changed from frustration, to pure hatred to Skarlet as he said, "Think of you...a lowly mortal...as MY equal?! I'd rather die than ever allow myself to think I'm equal levels of power to a mortal!"

Skarlet then said after that, "Then you will die."

Skarlet then teleported right in front of Balroth again, and then they both slammed their full powered punches together, which made them send eachother sliding back, so they rushed back in at eachother as they repeatedly bashed their fists together, causing shockwave after shockwave to explode from the clashes.

Many volcanoes detonated because of these shockwaves, making the battlefield have even more lava around than it already did, and then the battle still raged on.

They stopped bouncing off of eachother, and were now in a high speed punch clash, as one hit the other and they traded blows as they kept on trying to make the other lose the fight, however neither side was giving up.

It wasn't until Skarlet yelled out a powerful technique's name, "HELL FIGHTER'S FURIOUS RUSH!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet's feet and fists lit ablaze with red flames, and then she rushed even faster at Balroth, and then she overwhelmed Balroth with an immensely fast punch combo that ended in a powerful punch that sent him flying back down to the ground and made him create yet another crater on the battlefield that was pretty large.

Skarlet then landed down in front of the crater, and said, "Are you gonna stop underestimating me finally and start using your Omni Demon God powers? Because if not I'm finishing this fight here and now!"

Balroth then slowly stood up, and then gave Skarlet a slight smirk as he took a breath to answer her question.

End of Chapter 118

Thanks for reading Chapter 118 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good quality as the other chapters, this one was made around later than my usual bedtime because I was having too much fun with the new Beyond Blue form that came out on Xenoverse 2. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys on the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	119. Chapter 119: Faster Than Light

Welcome to the 119th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm feeling pretty excited about this chapter because even though I'm writing this chapter late at night, I feel pretty energized, so this chapter might be better than the others. Well I guess we will find out in this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 118 Recap:

Skarlet was getting strangled by Balroth yet again, until Skarlet escaped his grip by firing a Skarlet Buster right into Balroth's face. Then after Skarlet revealed that she had more power to use against Balroth, Balroth got mad that she was holding back, and punched her through a mountain, and when she landed, she managed to acquire the last bit of Zenkai boost she needed to reach her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3 state. The amount of power erupting from Skarlet managed to force Balroth to sense her power level, which never happened whenever he fought a mortal before. Skarlet's new level of power was dominating over Balroth's as she kept on trying to force him to use his Omni Demon God powers. Then Skarlet used her Hell Fighter's Furious Rush to beat Balroth up some more, and then as Balroth was getting up, he was about to answer Skarlet's question on him using his Omni Demon God powers.

Chapter 119:

Skarlet landed back down in front of the crater she made with Balroth's body and asked Balroth as he was slowly getting back up, "So are you gonna use your Omni Demon God powers yet?"

Then Balroth took a breath to answer Skarlet, and then he answered, "You know what? You've been asking me over and over again so many times...that it's getting on my nerves...so to repay you...I'LL JUST USE MY OMNI DEMON GOD POWERS TO CRUSH YOU SO YOU CAN STOP ASKING!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then threw his arms down in a power up stance as he yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

His white and red aura then erupted into a pillar of spiraling light, as an extremely strong wind exploded from Balroth, and forced Skarlet to slide back.

Then Balroth's aura changed from red and white, to only a bright white color as white lighting sparked around his pillar of light violently.

The next change for Balroth was that his eyes were completely covered by a white light, and the white parts of his body glowed even brighter.

A loud humming noise filled the air the whole time he was transforming too.

Skarlet was sensing his power, and she felt it spike up about 1000x from the level of power it already was.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Why do I always ask for more than what I can handle?"

Balroth's eyes then lost their bright glow, and then it revealed that his eyes had whites in them again, except his pupils stayed white as well.

Then his pillar of light shrank down into a normal sized aura, and then a shockwave exploded from Balroth, which knocked Skarlet over into her back, and forced her to slide even further back.

Then Balroth's transformation was complete, and then Balroth said, "This is what happens when my Omni Demon God powers are activated! Are you proud of yourself now?! You've single handedly doomed yourself, and all of your friends! Now you can die knowing that!"

Skarlet then stood back up with the most pissed off expression she has ever made in her life and then she said, "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to fix my mistake."

Then Skarlet rushed at Balroth, and threw a powerful punch at him, but to Skarlet's surprise, her fist went straight through him, and he didn't even flinch to the punch at all.

Skarlet ended up flying straight through Balroth, and then as she landed, she turned around and yelled, "IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!!"

Skarlet then threw yet another punch at Balroth, but it went through him again, and then she continued to throw more and more punches at Balroth, but all of them just seemed to phase right through him.

Balroth then said, "You do realize that in this form I'm so fast that I can make myself appear somewhere even though I'm not really there right?"

Skarlet then stopped punching, and then tried sending for Balroth again, and sure enough, she sensed his power all over the battlefield.

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to turn up the heat again don't I?"

Skarlet then yelled again, "HELL FIGHTER'S FURIOUS RUSH!!!!!!!!!"

Then her feet and fists reignited with the red flames, and then she said, "I'll be catching up to you soon."

Skarlet then began dashing around the battlefield as she searched around the battlefield for Balroth, until she suddenly heard, "OVER HERE!!!!!"

Then as Skarlet looked, she just saw a fast flying fist hit her straight across the face, undoubtedly it was Balroth's.

Skarlet then yelled, "I'VE GOT TO GO FASTER!!!!!!!"

Her aura then exploded around her as she amped up her speed and began to making multiple fake versions of herself around the battlefield because she was moving so fast, except the whole battlefield was also being lit with red fire because of Skarlet's technique.

Skarlet still wasn't able to see Balroth, and then she got gut punched by Balroth again, and then Skarlet was still unable to find him after that, so then Skarlet yelled, "FAAAASTEER!!!!!!!!!!"

Her aura then violently sparked with red electricity as her demonic energy was spiking.

Skarlet speed then reached her peak, and then she caught a small glimpse of Balroth, and then Skarlet smirked under the pressure of over-using her power as she said, "Found you."

Skarlet then rushed towards Balroth at the speed of light pretty much, and then she smashed her fist into the back of his head, and then she spun around him, and then slammed her fist into his gut, which managed to force him to stop in his tracks, making Skarlet unable to stop right away, so she slid to a stop and stopped a good distance away from Balroth.

Balroth then said, "Even though you managed to catch up with me, that is still barely enough speed to keep up with me, and I've barely even exhausted any of my power!"

Skarlet then gave him a shocked expression after she heard that, and then she thought to herself, "This isn't good, if I had to go all out just to barely keep up with him, I might not last much longer. I only have a few options left that I could try, but I should leave those for a last resort."

Balroth then asked Skarlet, "What's wrong? Do I have too much power for your little mortal mind to comprehend? Well I guess that's just a sign that you should have never challenged an immortal like me!"

Skarlet then immediately rushed at Balroth for an attempt to surprise attack him, but she she threw her punch, Balroth just grabbed her fist and pulled her in as he charged a Ki blast on her chest and fired it.

The blast exploded on Skarlet right away, and sent her flying into the giant rock behind her, getting her stuck in it.

Skarlet then said in her head, "Well, I guess it's time to use one of my last resort options since nothing else is working."

Skarlet then pulled herself out of the rock, and then once she landed, Balroth said, "What's this? You still have a will to fight after I shown off the difference in our powers? Well go ahead and see if you can turn the tables, it won't work!"

Skarlet then slammed her fist on the ground as she made a crater with her fist and said, "Well if this doesn't work, I'm just a gonna tell you that I have about two more last resorts to fall back on."

Skarlet then said to herself, "I know it hasn't been that long since I've transformed, but this is the only way I'll stand a chance!"

Skarlet then threw her fists into the air as she prepared to go into a serious power up stance.

Then Skarlet threw her arms back down in a power up stance, as her aura immediately erupted into a pillar of bright blue and red spiraling aura as Skarlet yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her hair began to shrink down as blue fur grew on her arm and her tail's fur changed from brown to blue.

Then some hair grew over her shoulders, and her hair stopped shrinking once it reached the middle of her back.

Then her eyes turned purple and then the pillar of light collapsed into a blue and red energy dome.

The dome then got absorbed into Skarlet's body as more appeared and also got absorbed, until about 6 energy domes got absorbed.

Then a powerful shockwave exploded from Skarlet as her aura erupted around her.

The shockwave was so powerful that it managed to push Balroth back a few steps.

Skarlet then finished her transformation, and then said, "This...is my full power...and it is known as Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4!"

End of Chapter 119

Thanks for reading Chapter 119 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter even though I pulled Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 in a little earlier than I wanted it to, but I had to do it so one of my plot points I'm planning would work, so hopefully it will work out anyway. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	120. Chapter 120: Strong Warriors Don’t Die

Welcome to the 120th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I wrote this chapter a little earlier than I usually do because I'll be busy on the next day so I'll have to wake up early. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 119 Recap:

Skarlet finally asked Balroth again if he would use his Omni Demon God powers, and sure enough, Skarlet finally pushed him to go to that limit, even though she regretted it after she sensed his power rise up by 1000x. Then once Skarlet tried attacking him, her attacks phased right through Balroth. It was later revealed that Balroth was moving so fast that Skarlet saw him standing in one location, even though he was moving all over the battlefield. Skarlet then had to use Hell Fighter's Furious Rush and her full power with added demonic energy just to catch up with Balroth, and then she wasn't even able to really hurt Balroth after she attacked. Balroth then revealed that he was barely even trying to go fast, and then Skarlet found that she had no other choice but to go to a higher level of power, even though she just recently transformed. Skarlet then mustered most of the strength she had left, and then went Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4.

Chapter 120:

Skarlet then stood in her new form as her aura violently hummed with energy as she said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4!"

Balroth was now pretty surprised, making him say, "I'm going to have to be honest, I didn't think you had enough strength to reach yet another level of Super Saiyan Demon. But I guess you ARE a Saiyan after all."

Skarlet then clenched both of her fists extremely hard as her knuckles cracked and then she said, "The next battle begins now!"

Skarlet and Balroth then vanished at the same time, and then once they reappeared, they had already clashed their full powered punches, this time with Skarlet sliding back from Balroth's intense strength.

Skarlet then did a backflip while in mid-slide to stop a little sooner, and then she quickly aimed a hand at Balroth and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then a blue and red spiraling beam exploded from her hand, and then Balroth was forced to summon a white blast on his hand to block her blast.

Skarlet then smirked as she saw that she pushed Balroth to do another new thing.

The Skarlet Buster then disappeared, and then Balroth still had his blast in his hand, so then he threw the blast at Skarlet as he said, "You'll need to try harder than that to beat me!"

Skarlet then saw the small white ki blast grow into a bigger ball of ki, forcing her to use both of her hands to try and push it off of her.

But this blast was extremely powerful, and eventually it pushed Skarlet into a mountain side, pinning Skarlet on the wall as she kept on trying to keep the blast off.

Then Skarlet felt the wall cracking behind her, and she knew she didn't have much time until the wall gave away.

Skarlet then actually managed to push the blast off of her, until all of a sudden she heard Balroth's voice yelling, "There's no way I'm letting you out of this easy!"

Balroth then flew in with a flying kick, and he hit his blast, forcing Skarlet back and shattering the wall behind her.

Skarlet was now being pushed through the whole mountain by this singular ki blast.

Once Skarlet got blown out of the other side of the mountain, she was carried into the air, and then the blast exploded on her in a dome of white energy a she screams in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then the dome imploded and then exploded into nearly a nuclear sized explosion.

Then Skarlet fell from the smoke in the sky, and landed face first on the ground.

Balroth then slowly descended until he landed down in front of Skarlet as he said, "So you beg and beg and beg to see my ultimate power, and yet you can barely even handle when I just begin to use my power? Pitiful."

Skarlet then weakly said, "I'm...not...done...yet."

Balroth then asked, "What was that? I can't heard you from up here when you speak so quietly."

Skarlet then slammed her fist into the ground again as she was getting up as she made a decently sized crater in the ground from her power as she said, "NOT...DONE...YEEEEEET!!!!!!!"

Balroth then said, "Don't push yourself too hard, because of you get yourself killed, then you'll take all the fun out of it for me."

Skarlet then stumbled back to her feet as Argos asked, "Do you actually think we have the power to take this guy on? I mean he just shot us through a whole mountain without trying at all."

Skarlet then said in her head, "I know I'll find a way to win, the path just didn't make itself clear to me yet."

Argos then said, "Signature you, waaay too optimistic for your own good. Well, anyway, good luck."

Skarlet then weakly smiled over her pain as she slowly stepped closer to Balroth as she said, "Never...giving...up."

Skarlet then weakly punched Balroth in the chest, and then Balroth said, "Now you can't even hurt me, just give up and I'll at least make your death painless."

Skarlet then changed her weak smile into a face of pained rage as she tried even harder to hit Balroth, this time the punch made an impact noise, but it still did nothing.

Balroth then said, "You're seriously not gonna give up are you?"

Skarlet then kept repeating, "Never...never...never...never!"

Each time she repeated that line, she punched at Balroth again, and each time it was getting stronger.

Skarlet then managed to get some more energy in her system as she yelled, "WIIIIIN!!!!!! I MUST WIN FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!!!!!"

Her aura wildly erupted around her as she continued to punch at Balroth faster and faster.

Balroth was now regretting not blocking her because now he was receiving blows that actually hurt him as his face turned into a pained expression.

Skarlet's punch speed then returned to the pace of a Gatling gun's fire rate as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then after the 100th punch, she backed up, and then jumped at Balroth, and placed a foot on her chest, and then backflip kicked Balroth on the chin, forcing him to look up.

Then as Skarlet landed the backflip, she rushed back in at Balroth and then punched Balroth one more time in the chest, this time the punch made an extremely loud explosive noise, and then Balroth was sent flying into the mountain with the hole Skarlet made with her body when she was being pushed by the ki blast.

The mountain the exploded from Balroth's impact, and then the area where Balroth was in was covered in a thick dusty smoke from the rubble falling.

Skarlet was now panting, and her vision kept going blurry and then returning to normal since she over-exerted herself.

Then Skarlet felt dizzy and then fell to one knee as she tried to regain her balance.

Argos then said, "Well do you see a clear path to victory yet? Because I gotta say that we are running severely low on energy, either we need another Zenkai boost, or we need to take a break."

Skarlet then replied to Argos, "We can't just take a break, we are fighting an Omni Demon God! What do you think will happen once we just sit idly by?! Obviously he wouldn't just politely wait for me to be ready!"

Argos then said, "Then convince him with a good reason to wait. You've already seen how he behaves, you can probably make a good enough excuse to wait."

Skarlet then said, "That's not actually a bad idea. Let's see what I can do."

After that Balroth re-emerged from the smoke of the rubble, then Skarlet asked him, "Balroth, I was wondering, could you give me some time? I know how much you like to destroy things but, how about a really good fight?"

Balroth then immediately said, "No."

Then Skarlet said in her head, "Awwww crapbaskets."

Balroth then reached where Skarlet was trying to rest, and then he kicked Skarlet into the side of a pillar of rock, and then as she blew right through it, and she tumbled on the ground helplessly, Balroth aimed a hand at Skarlet as a red ball of energy charged up.

Then once the ball of energy reached its full amount of power, Balroth yelled, "SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!"

Then a barrage of red blasts fired out at Skarlet as she was laying on the ground, and then she was bombarded by a massive amount of blasts as Skarlet screamed in more pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the barrage stopped, and then a smoke cloud covered up where Skarlet was.

Then once the smoke cleared, Skarlet was laying on the ground in her base form, as Skarlet was barely even maintaining consciousness.

Skarlet then kept on thinking to herself as her fingers kept twitching from her trying to move, "Keep going...I can't lose now...I've barely even started...get...UUUUUP!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then managed to grab a handful of dirt in a clenched fist even though that wouldn't help her much.

But then Skarlet managed to push herself back up into a hands and knees position, and then Skarlet had her teeth bared as she kept on pushing herself back up.

Balroth then said, "Okay now I have to commend you on your strength. I'm surprised you can even move after that attack, never mind get up."

Skarlet then got to a position where she was on one knee as her fist was slammed into the ground again.

Skarlet then said, "Thanks for the break, now I can really get serious!"

Skarlet then stumbled miraculously back to her feet, and then she got into a power up stance as she yelled, "HERE IT GOES!!!!!! MY FINAL ATTEMPT OF BEATING YOU WITHOUT HELP!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 120

Thanks for reading Chapter 120 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm sorry about the chapter names being not spaced out, but I've received a glitch where I can't use my spacebar while I type out the chapter title, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys all in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	121. Chapter 121: An Ultimate Warrior Returns

Welcome to the 121st chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm actually surprised on how big I made this fight, and it's no where near drawing to a close yet, and I'm very proud of myself for that. Anyway, enough about me, enjoy this next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 120 Recap:

Skarlet was now in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 form, however this amount of power was just barely enough to withstand Balroth's Omni Demon God powers, which quickly overpowered Skarlet, and then Skarlet ended up getting blasted through a mountain. Then Skarlet managed to get back up after that while still maintaining her SSDB4 form. (Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 form). Then Skarlet at first started punching Balroth with weak punches because she felt exhausted, but then she psyched herself up for the fight, and then she began to punch at her normal speed and power again, and then Skarlet used a powerful combo that actually managed to hurt Balroth, even though right after that Skarlet's exhaustion finally hit her, and she was rendered useless for a moment. In that moment, Balroth kicked Skarlet across the battlefield and through a rock pillar, where then he used his Sadistic Bomber to try and kill Skarlet while Skarlet was still in her base form. Little did Balroth know, Skalret was laying there helplessly because she was actually catching a break while being bombarded. Skarlet then struggled back to her feet, and said that she would power up to a higher level of power than before.

Chapter 121:

Skarlet then finally staggered back up to her feet as she said, "HERE IT GOES!!!!!! MY FINAL ATTEMPT AT BEATING YOU WITHOUT HELP!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet was now in a wide power up stance as her hair spiked up from the energy building up around her.

The ground was now making a humming noise, and Skarlet's red aura erupted into a pillar of red light.

Then the ground started sparking violently with red electricity as red lightning bolts struck the ground around Skalret as she continued to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then her hair turned blue and red, and so did her aura as her Demon God ki activated. Balroth then said, "Please, back to that weakling of a form? That will barely be enough to defeat me."

Then Balroth felt an energy spike in Skarlet as he thought to himself, "But what is this power I'm sensing?"

Then Skarlet's hair began to grow as the air was now also humming with energy.

Then blue fur grew on her arms and her tail changed from brown to blue.

Then Skarlet's hair grew down to the tops of her boots, and then a piece of her bangs grew up and arched down right in front of her face, and then after that change, an extremely power-packed shockwave exploded from Skarlet as her transformation was complete.

The shockwave was so powerful, that it actually managed to blow Balroth away into the side of a mountain.

Then Skarlet's aura changed from the pillar of light, to a bright blue and red spinning aura around her then still made a humming noise as Skarlet said, "This...my the ultimate power...when I go beyond my limits! This...is known as...Super Saiyan Demon Blue 5!"

Balroth was shocked once he returned to the battlefield and saw the form Skarlet had acquired.

Balroth then said, "Well congratulations, you've made me consider you an opponent worth fighting. So let's get on with this fight, I don't have all day."

Skarlet then got into a launching stance as she said, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then they stared eachother down for a moment, and then they both disappeared with an explosion noise, which was followed by another explosion noise once their fists clashed together.

Then they began punching faster and faster at eachother until they reached the speed of light with their punches.

Balroth then said while they continued to punch at eachother, "Well, I've gotta say, your speed has improved since the last form you used, this form is actually keeping up with me at full speed, you might actually have the necessary power to make me try in this fight."

Skarlet then got her guard broken, and she was about to get punched, but she used her dash to dodge the incoming punch, and then she began to fly away from Balroth as he gave chase.

Their aura made shrieking noises as they flew across the planet at light speed. Then Balroth yelled, "SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!!!"

Making a barrage of red blasts follow Skarlet with deadly precision, so then Skarlet had to dodge a lot of the blasts using her quick movement, and she ended up teleporting out of the way of many of the blasts, and for the others she couldn't escape, she just backhanded off of her which made them explode in the ocean, or in some far off mountain.

Skarlet then found another perfect battlefield without any craters in it, so she quickly landed down there, and then Balroth landed across from her and said, "So that's why you were running, you were trying to change our battlefield. Why didn't you just say so?"

Skarlet then said, "Because I assumed since you wouldn't let me have a simple break, that you wouldn't let me change the battlefield, so I had to force it on you."

Balroth then got back into his fighting stance as he said, "Hmph."

Then Skarlet got into her Shadow Demon stance, and then she awaited Balroth to attack for once.

Balroth then rushed in with a quick punch being thrown Skarlet's way which Skarlet managed to block even though the force of the punch blew her back a few feet anyways.

Then Skarlet ran back into the fight, and then spun around and tried to kick Balroth, by then he blocked Skarlet's kick as a ring of cloud exploded from his arm from the impact.

Then they began to high speed punch clash again, until Skarlet finally broke his guard by overwhelming him with a large amount of punches, and then she slammed Balroth back down to the ground, and then she threw both arms back as a red ball of ki appeared in one hand, and a blue ball of ki in the other appeared, and then Skarlet yelled, "FINAAAAAL..."

Then she mixed the two blasts together as they made a blue and red swirling blast, then Skarlet felt the blast reach the peak of its power, so then she yelled, "...SKARLET BUSTEEEEERR!!!!!!!!!"

Then a giant red and blue beam erupted from Skarlet's hands as it grew to the size of the mountains, and then Balroth was hit full force by this blast, making him scream in pain for once, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the beam shrank down until it subsided, and then all that was left was a giant crater that sparked with red energy as a humming noise was still left behind.

The crater was so close to the ocean that it was now filling the crater up with water, and then Skarlet flew down and sat down to take a breather since she had won the fight.

Akara then found Skarlet laying down on her back near the crater, so she landed next to Skarlet and said, "Did you really win? If so that's amazing!"

Skarlet then said while out of breath as she returned to her normal state, "Yeah, it seems that if I just use enough power, anything is..."

But before Skarlet could finish her sentence, she saw a sudden worried expression on Akara's face, so then Skarlet asked, "What's wrong?"

Then Akara pointed into the water filled crater with a shaky hand, and that's when Skarlet felt a familiar power sky rocketing as the water began to turn into a violent whirlpool as a white pillar of light shot out from the middle of the whirlpool and pierced through the clouds.

Skarlet then stumbled back up to her feet, but then almost fell except for the part when Akara caught her and held her up.

Skarlet then said, "Damn, I guess I didn't actually kill him, and I'm feeling like I'm almost all out of energy."

Akara then said, "Should I take him on? I might be able to..."

Skarlet then interrupted when she said, "No Akara! That guy is way too dangerous for you! If I can't defeat him then what chance do you have?"

Then Balroth emerged from the water as he landed down in front of the two Saiyans with a pissed off expression on his face as he revealed a deep cut in his left cheek as he said, "I have YOU to thank for this! You scarred me! And now I'll make you suffer for it!"

Skarlet then thought to herself, "That looks a little like my scar."

Then Akara turned to Skarlet and said, "I may not have a chance of fighting Balroth alone, but what if WE fight him, together, catch my drift?"

Skarlet then looked at Akara and asked, "Do you mean Fusion?"

Akara then nodded, so then Skarlet said, "Okay, if you think this will really work, we will have 30 minutes to put this guy 6 feet under, here goes nothing."

They then stood a decent distance away from eachother after Akara let go of Skarlet as Balroth had a confused expression on his face.

Skarlet then nodded at Akara, who then nodded back, and then they began the chant, "FUUUUU..." as they pointed their arms away from eachother as they began shuffling their way towards eachother.

Then they pointed their arms at eachother, and then pointed them away again as they said, "SIOOOOON..."

Then they bent towards eachother as they connected fingertips flawlessly again as they yelled, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then they were surrounded by a white dome of energy as they began transforming.

End of Chapter 121

Thanks for reading Chapter 121 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys like this chapter's ending, however I am sorry that it ended on such a cliffhanger. I'm also probably going camping soon too so I can't promise that the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as the others are usually. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	122. Chapter 122: Acrobatic Destruction

Welcome to the 122nd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Again I'm not sure what to say in this chapter so just enjoy.

Chapter 121 Recap:

Skarlet went into her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 5 state, which was taking up a lot of Skarlet's remaining energy, but she had to take the risk because her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 state wasn't good enough to survive against Balroth's Omni Demon God powers. Then they began to punch clash until Skarlet got her guard broken, which was when Skarlet began to retreat at light speed as Balroth matched her speed. Then Balroth tried to stop Skalret with a Sadistic Bomber, but Skarlet dodged all of the bolts of energy that chased her, and then she found a new battlefield with no craters in it and landed down at it with Balroth landing in front of her. Then they began to trade attacks again, with Skarlet eventually overwhelming Balroth for once, then after Skarlet knocked Balroth back to the ground, she aimed a Final Skarlet Buster at Balroth, and blew him up with an intense amount of power. After that blast, Skarlet thought she had won, so she powered down, and laid down near the crater she made with her massive blast, and Akara came down to congratulate her, until Akara noticed that Balroth wasn't dead yet, in fact he only received a mere scar from the blast. Balroth reappeared with a new power boost, so Skarlet decided that since she didn't have the necessary energy, she would let Akara decide what happens next. Akara decided to fuse with Skarlet, so they did the fusion dance, and then a white dome of energy surrounded them.

Chapter 122:

Skarlet and Akara then leaned in at eachother as they connected their fingertips and yelled, "HAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then a white dome of energy surrounded them as Balroth was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him as the air was filled with a hard wind noise mixed with a humming noise.

The dome of white energy then started to swirl with red energy, and then a few more seconds later, then dome exploded into a powerful energy shockwave, making Balroth slide back a few feet, and then after that, only one familiar Saiyan stood where both Skarlet and Akara used to be.

It was Skarkara, with her red and bright red patterned hair, along with Skarlet's scar on her left cheek, and all the other scars Skarlet had, with Akara's bright red eyes.

Skarkara then pointed at Balroth, and then said, "I'll be the one to finish you off! There's no chance of victory for you now that we've fused into Skarkara! The ultimate combination of warriors!"

Skarkara then made a cutting throat symbol with her thumb, and then she got into an agile Shadow Demon stance as her Super Saiyan Demon form immediately ignited around her.

Balroth then said, "So you really think that just because you two have put your powers together, you can beat me? Haha! How foolish you mortals are."

Skarkara then vanished from Balroth's sight, and then she reappeared right in front of Balroth and then gut punched him, making him wince in pain as Skarkara said, "You're missing one thing about this technique Balroth. Our powers aren't just mixed together, they're significantly boosted!"

Then Skarkara hit Balroth with another full powered punch which sent him flying away as Balroth yelled, "WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

Then Balroth slammed into a mountain, and then Skarkara landed down in front of the mountain Balroth landed in, and then after a few more moments Skarkara heard Balroth yell in anger, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then a giant white aura erupted from the mountain and blew it up, and then the aura shrank down to a normal size around Balroth as he slowly descended back to the ground and landed in front of Skarkara, who was still in her agile Shadow Demon stance.

Skarkara was now able to sense that Balroth has went even deeper into his Omni Demon God powers, and also noticed that the aura around wasn't going away, so she assumed that it was just part of the transformation.

Balroth then said, "You know what? For just two mortals, you two are probably the worst ones for pissing me off you know that?!"

Skarkara then smirked and said, "It's what I aim to achieve."

Balroth then got even more pissed off when he heard Skarkara say that, and then he yelled, "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth threw a high powered punch at Skarkara, and then Skarkara blocked the punch, but she was still launched back a fair bit of distance, so then Skarkara found the time to get into a power up stance as the ground started to shake as she yelled, "HAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then a blue and red aura exploded around her as her hair also went blue and red, then she was already in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue Form.

Then Balroth rushed in for another attack, but this time Skarkara managed to block Balroth without being launched this time, so then Skarkara tried to counter Balroth with her own punch, but Balroth ended up blocking Skarkara, so then they continued to try to counter one another while blocking eachother, so it ended up becoming a punching clash, as the shockwaves were exploding from them rapidly, as they tore through whole mountains and forced more volcanoes to erupt.

Skarlara then got hit by one of Balroth's powerful punches, which stunned her for just a moment, but that was enough for Balroth, as he grabbed Skarkara by the throat, and as he held her, her quickly charged a Death Screamer in his other hand, but just before he could fire it, Skarkara kicked Balroth in the face, and then she did a backflip off of Balroth's face, and then as she was in mid-flip, she fired a bright red ki blast at Balroth's face, and it exploded with a thick smoke around his head.

Then while Balroth was blinded by the smoke, Skarkara rushed right back at Balroth, and then rapidly punched him 20 times in the gut, and then she slammed him back down to the ground with both arms, and then as Balroth began to fall, Skarkara teleported to where Balroth was going to land, and then spun around as she raised her right foot above her head.

Then once Balroth reached Skarkara, she heel dropped Balroth into the ground, making a huge crater with the huge impact of Skarkara's immense strength.

Skarkara then saw Balroth try to quickly get back up and punch her, but then Skarkara bent all the way backwards to dodge his punch, and then she did 3 backflips consecutively and after she landed the flips, and threw both of her arms back as both of her hands flashed red.

Then Skarkara put both of her hands together as she aimed at Balroth and yelled, "DEVIL BREAK BARRAGE!!!!!!"

Then a large amount of red ki blasts fired out of Skarkara's hands and bombarded Balroth as he yelled, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then the red blasts formed a giant red dome of energy, and then after Skarkara was done firing all of her blasts into the dome of energy, she said while charging one last powerful blast, "Compared to the last time we fused, I'm stronger, much stronger."

Then Skarkara threw the last blast in an arch, and it flew right into the center of the dome, and then after a few more moments, the dome flashed with a bright red light, and then the dome erupted into a giant spire of red energy, which hummed with a lot of energy, and then the spire flashed with another bright red light, and then the spire collapsed in on itself, and then exploded in a nuclear sized blast, making a shockwave rip through their surroundings as Balroth screamed in more pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Skarkara then saw Balroth fall from the sky after the barrage, and then he laid on the ground for a bit.

Skarkara then closed her eyes and exhaled to release some tension within her, and then she thought to herself, "If Balroth's still not finished off yet, we have about 20 more minutes of fusion left, I hope we can defeat him within that time."

Then Balroth slowly stood back on his feet as Skarkara yelled, "DAMMIT!!!!!!"

Balroth then got a confused look on his face as he asked, "What?"

Then Skarkara said, "Nothing, just, I was hoping you'd be dead by now."

Balroth then began laughing and then said, "You actually thought an attack like that would kill me?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Skarkara then said, "But you were screaming!"

Balroth then said, "I never said it didn't hurt like a bitch."

Then Skarkara went quiet as she got back into her agile Shadow Demon stance, and then Balroth said as he got into a power up stance, "I hope you won't mind if I go to a higher level of power before we fight again, we'll then again, I know your Saiyan blood won't let you stop me from powering up even further."

Balroth's eyes then flashed a bright white, and then he began yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 122

Thanks for reading chapter 122 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and yes I know that I didn't add much built up for Skarkara's forms, but I'll try to add more build up for the other forms of Skarkara. Anyway, once again I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	123. Chapter 123: Overwhelming Golden Power

Welcome to the 123rd chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I won't be uploading many more chapters after this one for a while because I'm going camping for a week, so the production of these chapters will slow down for a bit. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 122 Recap:

Skarlet and Akara fused into Skarkara, and then as they were about to fight, they immediately activated their Super Saiyan Demon form. Then Skarkara punched Balroth two times and sent him flying into a mountain, which really pissed him off, and forced him deeper into his Omni Demon God powers. Then Balroth retaliated with a punch, and then launched Skarkara back with the force, and once Skarkara felt the amount of force behind Balroth's punch, she knew that she needed more power, so she went Super Saiyan Demon Blue. Then they entered a catastrophic punch clash, and they destroyed many parts of the battlefield from the shockwaves they were creating. Then Balroth grabbed Skarkara by the throat, and threatened her life with a Death Screamer, but then Skarkara did a backflip off of Balroth's face, and also fired a blast at Balroth's face to stun him. Then while Balroth was stunned, Skarkara unleashed a devastating combo that ended in heel dropping Balroth into the ground. Then as Balroth tried to quickly get up and punch Skarkara in the face, she dodged the punch and then she fired a Devil Break Barrage at Balroth, hurting him badly. Skarkara now only had 20 minutes of Fusion left, and Balroth was not quite dead yet. Then Balroth took advantage of Skarkara Saiyan genetics, and gold her that he was going to power up even further, and Skarkara, being a Saiyan, let this happen.

Chapter 123:

Balroth then got into a power up stance, and then began yelling as Skarkara waited for Balroth to finish, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then his aura erupted around him as the ground began to shake so badly that Skarkara could have sworn the ground was going to split, and then after a while, Balroth's aura flashed gold for a moment, but then it returned to white.

That flash of gold slightly worried Skarkara, since Skarlet herself has seen that kind of form within the Demon race before, when Arkan forced Skarlet into Super Saiyan Demon.

Then Balroth bared his teeth as he yelled even more violently, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then his skin flashed gold, and then after that, his aura did the same.

Then after a few more moments of powering up, Balroth yelled even louder, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then a gold and white spiraling aura erupted around him as his skin changed to gold as the white parts of his body glowed even brighter than before, and his pupils turned red.

Then Balroth was panting after he was done transforming, and then Balroth said, "This is one of the most powerful forms I have...it's not the most powerful I have, but it'll be enough to dispose of you filthy mortals."

Skarkara then asked, "And what do you call this form?"

Balroth then gave a surprised expression since Skarlet, nor Skarkara has ever asked him that yet, and then he answered, "This form is known as Super Golden Omni Demon God."

Skarkara then sensed Balroth's new level of power, and then thought to herself, "That level of power is insane, I'm not even sure if I had the power to go Super Saiyan Demon Ultra I would have enough power to defeat him! This is gonna be the most uphill battle I've ever had."

Balroth then smirked as he vanished from Skarkara's vision, and then as Skarkara backed up, she felt herself bump into something, so she spun around and punched whatever it was behind her, and she ended up punching a tree in half with her fist, and then Skarkara said to herself, "Dammit! I'm way too jumpy."

Then she heard a voice from above her say, "Are you sure about that?"

Then Skarkara uppercut into the sky, but as she looked to where she was punching, she saw Balroth vanish from her sight before the fist connected to him.

Skarkara then bared her teeth in anger as she yelled, "DAMMIT STOP TOYING WITH ME!!!!!!!!"

Then she heard Balroth's voice come from behind her saying, "Okay."

Then as she turned around to see where Balroth was, all she saw was a fist reach her face, and then she was punched across the face, and sent flying across the ocean that was behind her, as she eventually hit a giant mountain in the middle of the ocean, as she broke through the mountain until she reached the center of the mountain.

Then Skarkara bared her teeth in anger and pain as she thought to herself, "Dammit! I let him get too much power, and now he is leagues out of my power region! I have only one option left for this fight, and that is to slowly build up my power to match his, but I only have about 15 more minutes, so it will have to be really quick."

Skarkara then said to herself out loud, "Okay...here it goes."

Skarkara then began to yell as her aura erupted around her as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The light from Skarkara's aura was so bright, that it shone outside of the hole in the mountain she was in, in a blue light that sometimes changed to red because of the red spiral in the aura.

Then as her aura erupted into a pillar of light, it ripped its way through the top of the mountain, and shot into the sky as it continued to swirl with blue and red.

Then Skarkara yelled louder as her power began to shake the whole planet, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then the mountain crumbled into pieces as Skarkara was transforming within the mountain, and then as it crumbled into rocks, the rocks spun around the pillar of light as some were thrown all over the battlefield.

Then the blue part of her aura turned bright blue, as her hair did the same, and then her hair spiked up a little more.

Then Skarkara's eyes glowed an even brighter red, and then a shockwave blew all the rest of the rocks away from Skarkara, as most of them hit Balroth.

Then Skarkara slowly descended onto the flat platform of rock that used to be the mountain, and then she stood in a powerful stance as she smirked and said to Balroth with confidence in her voice, "This is Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 in the Fusion Skarkara! You will find that I won't hit as softly as I did before."

Balroth then smirked back at Skarkara and said, "I'm surprised that you still have the courage to taunt me after the amount of power I just shown you, but I guess this new form has earned you a bit of more power to be shown on my part, so prepare to see me slightly try in this form! I haven't done this in a while, so I might hit you a little more harder than I actually intend to. If I had to say how long it's been since I've used this kind of power against someone, it's probably been about 50000 years."

Skarkara then said, "You're more than 50000 years old?! Damn now I feel bad about kicking an old man's ass."

Balroth's eye then twitched in anger, and then he got into his combat stance as Skarkara got into her agile Shadow Demon stance.

Then after a few more moments of them watching one another, they both vanished with gunshot noises, and then they punched each other's fists in the middle as they reappeared, and the amount of power behind Balroth's punch was way too much for Skarkara, so then Skarkara was launched back again, and as Skarkara flew away, Balroth chased her at the same speed once he reached her, and then he began to lay down a punching barrage, and then after he hit her about 40 times, he then power punched Skarkara to cause her to fly away even faster, and then he aimed a hand at her as a green ball of energy charged in his hand as it spiraled with gold energy as well, and then as it reached full power, he braced his firing arm with his free arm, and then he yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!!"

Then he fired his massive beam that evaporated most of the ocean it its way, and then it hit Skarkara, making her scream in pain as the blast carried her even farther away from Balroth, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The beam carried Skarkara over to another island that was rather flat, until Balroth's blast hit it and put a crater in it, which left Skarkara laying in that crater with burn marks all over her as her body was steaming from the heat of the blast.

Skarkara then finally staggered back to her feet, and after she did that, she saw Balroth suddenly appear on the edge of the crater that Skarkara was in, and then Balroth said, "So mortals, are you still up to fight? Or should I just kill every one of you right now and save us all the trouble of waiting to see who wins this fight?"

Skarkara then weakly smiled as she responded with, "Like Hell I'm done! I'd rather die fighting like a true warrior before I'd ever surrender to someone like you!"

Skarkara then threw her arms down in a power up stance as her aura exploded around her, and then after she was done her power up, she then got back into her agile Shadow Demon stance, and then she said, "Ready when you are!"

End of Chapter 123

Thanks for reading chapter 123 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Once again I am sorry that I won't be uploading anymore chapters for at least another week because I'm going camping tomorrow, but when I'm back I should have some more good ideas for what can happen in the story. Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	124. Chapter 124: Devastating Helix

Welcome to the 124th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm finally back from my camping trip, so I'll try to return to my normal production speed soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 123 Recap:

Balroth reached a new level of power that intimidated Skarkara, it changed his skin and aura gold, and boosted his power tremendously. Balroth called this form, Super Golden Omni Demon God. Skarkara was unable to land any attacks on Balroth because his speed was way too quick. Balroth then punched Skarkara into the center of a mountain, where she then transformed into her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form. Then they began a punch clash which resulted in Skarkara getting punched far away while also being shot by a Death Screamer, then she hit a far away island. Once Balroth reaches where Skarkara was laying down at, Balroth offered Skarkara to surrender, which was obviously declined because the Skarlet side of the fusion would rather die than ever surrender to Balroth.

Chapter 124:

Skarkara then stood back up in her agile Shadow Demon stance as she said, "Like Hell I'd surrender to you! I'd rather die before I'd ever surrender to someone like you!"

Balroth then raised an eyebrow while he was looking like he was restraining some rage as he asked, "What do you mean, someone like me?"

Skarkara then smirked and said, "I mean that I'd rather die than ever surrender to an over-confident, self-absorbed little prick like you."

Balroth then took a deep breath, and then he said, "You know...I was thinking of giving you a tiny chance to win this fight because you were fighting so honorably...but you just ruined your chance of that."

Balroth then made his aura explode around him as he suddenly teleported right behind Skarkara, and then stood there as Skarkara turned around and punched him directly in the chest, but to Skarkara's surprise, her punch had no effect.

Balroth then said, "Seriously? That's all the power your 'Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2' form can muster? Well, I might as well stop wasting my time with you."

Balroth then grabbed Skarkara's fist, and then crushed it, making Skarkara scream in agony, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth threw Skarkara into the sky by her hand, and then as Skarkara was flying through the air, Balroth fired a ki blast at her, sending her flying even further into the sky, and then he teleported to where Skarkara was in the sky, and slammed her back to the ground with both fists.

Skarkara came crashing down onto the ground while making a giant crater with her body, as she laid in the crater, completely stunned by the amount of strength behind every one of Balroth's attacks.

Balroth then aimed a hand at Skarkara once again, and at the end of his hand, began charging a familiar green and gold spiraling blast.

Skarkara then thought to herself, "Why won't my body move? He's charging up a blast that will likely kill me. I need to move."

Balroth then yelled, "NOW IT'S ALL OVER FILTHY MORTALS!!!!!!"

Skarkara then continued in her thoughts, "Need...to...move!"

Balroth then yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

Then the green and gold spiraling beam fired down at Skarkara, and then Skarkara saw the beam coming in fast, and just before the beam hit her, she suddenly vanished from her position, and appeared right behind Balroth and heel drop kicked him to the same spot she was laying in, while at the same time stopping his beam.

Balroth then said to himself, "What the actual hell was that?!"

Skarkara then got into a power up stance while she was in mid air, and then yelled out, "IT'S TIME I GO EVEN FURTHER INTO MY POWER!!!!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU THE FULL POWER OF THIS FUSION!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura erupted around her in a dome of blue and red spiraling energy as it produced a loud humming noise.

Balroth then laughed and said, "Oh please, what kind of power could you possibly possess, that would actually make me struggle at least a little bit?"

Skarkara then continued to yell, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarkara's hair began to grow, and blue fur grew on her arms, and her tail's fur turned blue.

Then her hair stopped growing once it hit the center of her back, and then her eyes turned purple.

Then after those changes were complete, she yelled once more, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then about 8 blue domes of energy were absorbed into Skarkara, and then the original dome of energy was absorbed into her as well, and then she threw her arms down to let out a burst of power, which made a shockwave erupt from her, and actually knock down Balroth as some mountains were also destroyed.

Skarkara then finished her transformation as she descended back to the ground with her eyes closed.

Then once she landed, she waited a moment, and then she reopened her eyes to reveal to Balroth that they were now purple, and then she said, "This is Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 in the Skarkara Fusion! We will destroy you without a trace of you left behind!"

She said this line as she clenched a fist in front of her in anger. Balroth had a look of surprise on his face as he said, "How...could a bunch of lowly mortals...acquire such great levels of power?! It doesn't make sense!"

Skarkara then said, "There you go again, looking down on your opponent just because they don't live forever."

Then before Balroth could reply with anything, Skarkara then said, "Well anyway, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Then Skarkara suddenly vanished from Balroth sight, and reappeared behind him while already having a heavy punch prepared, but as she threw it, Balroth turned around and blocked the punch with his palm, and then they both vanished.

Once they reappeared again, they flew in at each other, and punched each other's fists, making a powerful shockwave explode from the two of them, and then they started to fly at high speeds across the ocean as they relentlessly punched and blocked each other as they made an endless amount of shockwaves and explosive noises.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Vegeta finally re-awoke from his unconsciousness, and then he looked out towards the ocean, and saw the epic battle unfolding before him and said, "So...Skarlet and her brat pupil fused. I wonder if that will be enough to beat this guy."

Vegeta then carried Goku over his shoulders as he moved in closer to watch the fight better.

Meanwhile back in he fight, Skarkara finally overwhelmed Balroth with the amount of punches she was dishing out, and hit him about 50 more times before spin kicking him into a distant mountain.

Then as Balroth was stuck extremely good in the mountain, Skarkara threw both of her arms back as she yelled, "I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES!!!!!!"

Then a blue ball of energy formed in her right hand as 4 streaks of energy spun around the ball, as the same happened in her left except red.

Then Skarkara put the two blasts together, which formed a massive blast on the end of her hands as it turned into a red and blue spiraling blast that spun around with 8 red and blue streaks of energy that were all in a pattern.

The blast then reached the size of Skarkara herself, and that's when she yelled, "SKARLET HELIX FULL BUSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast erupted into a beam that matched the size of 5 mountains combined as it roared its way over to Balroth, who was still stuck in the mountain, and was staring at the blast in fear and surprise as he yelled, "NO!!!!!! IMPOOOOSSSIBLLLLLE!!!!!!!!"

Then the blast consumed the whole mountain he was in including Balroth as he screamed in terror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then once the blast subsided, Skarkara was panting a little as her palms were steaming from the blast's intense heat.

Skarkara then closed her eyes in relief after she didn't hear anything for a while as she said, "Finally...it's all over."

Then her forehead wound began to bleed more, making the blood run all the way down the side of her face, and drip off of her chin.

Skarkara then slowly descended back to the ground, which was a tiny little island in the middle of the ocean, and then she fell backwards onto her back as she just laid there while panting out of exhaustion and pain.

Vegeta then eventually landed down next to her and said, "Congratulations, I never thought you actually had the strength to kill an Omni Demon, but it seems that you've actually done it! Well done!"

Goku then slightly regained his consciousness as he weakly smiled at Skarkara and gave her a thumbs up, but then he passed out again immediately after that.

Skarkara was about to power back down, until she sensed a sudden rise in power again as she said, "Nooooo...there's no way he could have survived that! No one survives that attack!"

Then she saw a gold and white pillar of light shoot up into the sky as she heard Balroth's voice yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarkara slowly staggered back to her feet as she said, "It looks like our job isn't finished yet!"

End of Chapter 124

Thanks for reading chapter 124 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that I'm still doing good in build up even though in usually writing these chapters while tired because the camping trip I took recently knocked my weekend routines off a whole lot so I get tired a lot earlier than usual. Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	125. Chapter 125: The Ultra Fusion Returns!

Welcome to the 125th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Not sure what to say so just enjoy.

Chapter 124 Recap:

Skarkara started off the fight again by punching Balroth in the chest while in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form, even though the punch had no effect on Balroth, and she ended up get beaten up pretty badly from Balroth. Once Skarkara was slammed into the ground, Balroth shot a Death Screamer at her to try and finish her off, and to make things worse, Skarkara's body didn't want to move. But at the last second, she managed to teleport behind Balroth, and heel drop kick him to the place where she was laying down in, and then she transformed into Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 while her Zenkai Boost was active. Then they began to start high speed combat. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Vegeta re-awoke from his unconsciousness and began to watch the fight from the sidelines as he was astounded by the display of power on Skarkara's part. Then Skarkara punched Balroth into a mountain and got him stuck pretty good, so she charged up the Skarlet Helix Full Buster. After the blast was gone, there was no sign of Balroth anywhere, so Vegeta, Skarkara, and Goku all celebrated their victory, until Balroth revealed himself again, powered up even further into his power, and then Skarkara had to psych herself back up to fight him again, and hopefully finish him off for good this time.

Chapter 125:

Balroth then reappeared from behind the eradicated mountain Skarkara made with her Skarlet Helix Full Buster and said, "It looks like you didn't have the power to finish the job, pity that, for a moment there I thought you were actually going to win, but I guess you wasted that chance."

Balroth then began to quietly cackle at Skarkara's failure to kill him, until Skarkara shut him up by saying, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you with even more power the second time."

Balroth then said in response, "I don't think you caught what I said, I said that I will never let you get another chance like that, it's also why I powered up, so that can't happen again."

Skarkara then said, "I don't give a damn. I'll just find another opening to kill you, and when I do, I'll use every last bit of my power left in me."

Balroth then said, "Is that so?"

Then they both got into their combat stances, and waited a few moments as they had yet another stare down.

Then Skarkara suddenly rushed forward at Balroth, and spun around and tried to kick Balroth in the head, which Balroth ended up blocking with his arm, and then Balroth tried to elbow Skarkara's knee in an attempt to break her leg, but before he could hit her knee, she backed off and did a few backflips to gain some distance.

Then Balroth rushed in at Skarkara with a blast in his hand, and then he tried to hit Skarkara in the gut with the blast, but what he didn't expect was Skarkara to grab onto his blast with both of her hands as the force behind his strike forced her to slide back a bit.

Then as hey struggled for who got to decide the next move, Skarkara crushed the blast in Balroth's hand, making it explode as he yelled, "GOD DAMMIT THAT HURTS!!!!!!"

Then Balroth tried to punch Skarkara again, but this time Skarkara blocked and as the force of the punch gave her backwards momentum, she used it to do another backflip, and then she rushed back in at Balroth, and knees him directly in the center of his gut, making him throw up blood from the impact as he was launched across the battlefield as he tumbled to a stop on the ground.

Skarkara then flew over to where Balroth was, and then as she got there, she said, "There's a small taste of my full power of my Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 form, how do you like it?"

Balroth then started to slowly lift himself up onto a hands and knees position on the ground, and after that he smirked as he said, "I think that it's about time that I stop playing around."

Skarkara then saw Balroth's arm aim past her as he fired a high powered white blast over at where Vegeta and Goku were, and as Vegeta saw the blast flying in at him, he yelled, "I NEED HELP!!!!!"

Skarkara then turned around and disappeared with a gunshot noise as she ran across the battlefield as fast as she could.

Then she reappeared in front of Vegeta as she yelled at Balroth, "YOU DARE PULL SOMETHING THAT DISHONORABLE?!?!?!"

Skarkara then reeled her arm back, and slammed her fist into the blast as it exploded on her fist, which made her scream in pain, "AAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Then as the smoke cleared, Skarkara's right hand was covered in her own blood, and she had burn marks all the way up her right arm.

Vegeta then said, "Sorry I'm such a burden, if I trained harder, I wouldn't have gotten you into that kind of situation."

Skarkara then turned to Vegeta and said while slightly wincing in pain, "Don't worry about it...I only need to take this guy out...so we can protect our families right? So I'll do just that."

Skarkara then slowly started to walk back towards Balroth as Vegeta said, "Don't pull anything stupid and get yourself killed you hear me?!"

Skarkara then said, "Don't worry, I promise I'll be back."

Then Vegeta thought to himself as Skarkara continued to walk away, "Was that really a promise from the two of you, or just one of you within the fusion?"

Then as Balroth saw Skarkara slowly walking back towards him, he said, "Do you honestly think I'll wait for you to slowly walk your way all the way back here?! Because I'm not!"

Balroth then aimed two red blasts in each hand as he yelled, "DOUBLE SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive barrage of red energy bolts fired out of each of Balroth's hands, and then as the bolts reached Skarkara, she backhanded one of the blasts away, and then dodged the second by tilting herself to the side, and then she punched another one to the ground making it explode, and then she began to backhand the rest of the blasts away from her as she continued to slowly advance her way back to Balroth.

Then as Skarkara was batting countless of blasts away from her, her hair and aura flashed silver for a moment, but then it returned to normal Super Saiyan Demon Blue 4 style again after that.

Then Balroth stopped his barrage since it wasn't working, and then Skarkara stopped even though she wasn't close enough to attack Balroth yet, and then Skarkara said, "I made a promise that I'll be back to Vegeta alive."

Skarkara then got into a slight power up stance with a pissed off face as she continued, "So that means..."

Then the ground began to rumble from the amount of power that was rising within Skarkara as her aura erupted around her again.

Skarkara then got into a full powered power up stance as she continued even more while yelling, "...THAT MEANS I'LL JUST HAVE TO SURVIVE NO MATTER THE COST!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground shattered into cracks underneath Skarkara as she powered up to her power beyond her limits.

Then her aura shifted from blue and red, to gold and red, and her hair shrank back down to her normal size and turned gold and red as well.

The next change was her eyes reverted back to being bright red, which made Balroth say, "So what's your plan? Bore me the death with that low powered form? What a joke."

Then Skarkara threw her arms down into an even more powerful power up stance as she yelled even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura shot up into the sky in a pillar of light that spiraled bright gold and red.

Then Skarkara's hair floated upwards until it spiked up into the shape of Super Saiyan Demon Ultra, and then her hair turned silver and red.

Then the aura spun around even more violently as the cracks in the ground spread so far from their original position, that they've reached Balroth already, as the tremors in the ground were actually making Balroth stumble around a bit.

Then her blue fur disappeared, and her tail's fur changed back to brown fur, and then the transformation was complete.

Her aura then shrank back down to a normal size, and then Skarkara said to Balroth who just regained his balance, "In case you're wondering, this isn't a normal Super Saiyan Demon form. This is a form only fusions can obtain, and it is usually know as Super Saiyan Ultra. But since this was made possible with my demonic energy, this form is known as Super Saiyan Demon Ultra, the demonic version of Super Saiyan Ultra!"

Balroth then looked at Skarkara wide eyed, and said, "There's no way that just two mere mortals can reach such a level of power! It can't even be possible that it rivals my own power! How dare you humiliate me like this?!"

Skarkara then didn't respond as she just smirked and got back into her agile Shadow Demon stance, and prepared for yet another possibly deciding battle.

End of Chapter 125

Thanks for reading chapter 125 of The Hell Fighter is Universe 11. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and I feel like a picked a good moment to trigger Skarkara's Super Saiyan Demon Ultra. Anyway, I'm a little tired so that's why I'm not so good at explaining stuff right now, so anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	126. Chapter 126: A Last Stand

Welcome to the 126th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I had a pretty good day today since it was really relaxing for me to the point where I'm already feeling tired even though it's not that late for me right now, so since I was getting tired I decided to write this chapter early before I was too tired to write. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 125 Recap:

Skarkara saw that Balroth increased his power by a lot, and then as they fought, he was able to block her attacks too, but nevertheless, Skarkara fought with everything she had, and ended up hurting Balroth a little even though she was slightly weaker than Balroth after his power up. Then after Skarkara hit Balroth extremely hard and sent him flying across the battlefield, Balroth shot a ki blast at Vegeta that had enough power to kill him, so then Skarkara rushed to Vegeta's aid, and managed to save him. However, Skarkara couldn't ignore what Balroth just tried to do, so as she was pissed off, she promised Vegeta that she would be back, and then began to walk menacingly over to Balroth. Meanwhile Balroth fired off a new technique that was called Double Sadistic Bomber, which bombarded Skarkara with many red blasts, but Skarkara easily made her way through them, and then Skarkara transformed into her ultimate form, Super Saiyan Demon Ultra.

Chapter 126:

Skarkara got back into her agile Shadow Demon stance as she continued to smirk at Balroth now that she knew her level of power rivaled Balroth's, she was excited knowing that she finally had another chance for victory.

Balroth then got into his combat stance, and then he said, "I'll make you suffer for ever daring to oppose me with that power! Just watch and see!"

Skarkara then said, "So I'm a horrible person for finally deciding to make this fight fair?"

Then Balroth growled in anger as heard Skarkara rephrase his sentence in a stupid, yet true way.

Skarkara then waited a few more seconds, and then nodded as she said, "LET'S GO!!!!!!"

Then they both vanished with explosion noises, and then they clashed their fists together in the middle yet again, and then they began to rapidly punch at each other to the point where Vegeta couldn't even keep track on what they were doing.

They began to move so fast that they were making multiple images of themselves all over the battlefield as they continued to rapidly attack each other.

Then Skarkara managed to slip through Balroth's guard with a dodge, and then as Balroth was stunned, Skarkara lifted her knee up, and high kicked Balroth in the jaw, sending him flying up into the sky and through the smoke.

Then Skarkara teleported to where Balroth was, and then she rapidly punched Balroth about 30 times, and then she ended off the combo with a spinning heel drop kick, which sent him flying back down to the ground.

Then Skarkara teleported to where Balroth was going to land, and then as he reached her, Skarkara grabbed him by the head, and then she slammed his head into the ground at full force, making a gigantic crater from the explosive force put into the ground.

Then Skarkara did a backflip away from Balroth as she fired a silver blast at Balroth mid-flip, and then the blast caused a medium sized explosion.

Then after the smoke cleared, Balroth slowly got back up, and said, "I thought you were not gonna hold back once you got another chance to kill me. So what gives? I'm still alive. Did you hold back on me again?"

Skarkara then answered, "No, I'm not holding out on you or anything, I just want you to suffer some more before I take you out."

Skarkara then said in her head, "Though to be honest, I shouldn't be so careless right now, I only have about 5 more minutes of this fusion before it runs out, then I'll really be screwed."

Balroth then smirked, and then rushed at Skarkara before she was ready, and then he punched Skarkara to the ground and be she could get back up, he jumped at Skarkara, and slammed his foot down on Skarkara's right arm, making Skarkara scream in pain, "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Balroth then said, "This is why you should be more alert when fighting a Demon God, because if you're not on alert, this is what happens!"

Balroth then pressed his foot harder on Skarkara's arm as it made a crunching noise as Skarkara screamed louder, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarkara then finally managed to used her other arm, and grab his foot and she threw him off of her.

Skarkara then got back up, and as she tried to use her right arm, she winced in pain, and then she realized that her arm was now broken.

Skarkara then said, "Damn, that's one more option out that window, now I can only use one handed techniques unless I can call upon a desperate attack, but I'll only be able to do it once."

Balroth then said, "What's wrong, does your arm seem to be broken? Oh my how terrible! FOR YOU!!!!!"

Balroth then rushed Skarkara again, and then he threw a heavy right punch at Skarkara, forcing her to block with her left arm, which made her slide back really far since her right arm is her dominant side.

Balroth then came rushing back in for another attack, but then Skarkara thought to herself, "I may not be able to punch very well anymore, but I still have this option..."

Skarkara then held her right arm still with her left arm, and then she kicked Balroth straight in the face with her right foot.

Then while Balroth was still stunned from the sudden attack, Skarkara spun around and kicked him in the chest with her left foot, and then as Balroth was stumbling back, Skarkara, let go of her broken arm and used her left arm to charge a blast as she continued to spin around, and once she spun back around to face Balroth, she threw a blast at Balroth, which explode on impact, which left burn marks on Balroth again.

Then once the smoke cleared again, Balroth said, "So...even though I broke your arm...it seems I have just made you an even more formidable opponent."

Skarkara then said, "So after belittling me over me being a mortal, you finally just now acknowledged me as a worthy opponent?"

Balroth then said, "I never said that you were worthy, I just said you were formidable."

Skarkara then rolled her eyes and then rushed at Balroth as she saw him about to attack, and then she spun around a high kicked him in the jaw again, and shot him into the sky again, and then as he was in the sky, Skarkara teleported to him, and then palm struck him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and then she unleashed a rapid kick combo which ended up with her kicking him even further upwards into the sky, where she then teleported to him and used her left arm to punch Balroth across then face and send him back towards the ground, but as he was falling, Skarkara teleported to him again, and kneed him in the back, making Balroth have a pained expression on his face for once, and then Skarkara punched him back down to the ground where he made a big crater.

Then as Balroth was slowly getting back up again, he said, "I swear...once I'm back up...I'll destroy you...with my own two...hands...just you...wait."

Skarkara then suddenly appeared in front of him with a red blast in her hand as she said, "Good luck with that! Now...AKARA CRUSHER!!!!!!!"

Skarkara then slammed the red blast into Balroth's gut, and then angled the blast upwards, and then the blast suddenly grew and shot Balroth into the sky again.

Skarkara then said to herself, "Now's my chance! I need to put everything I got into this one last shot!"

Balroth was now soaring through the air after the explosion of the Akara Crusher, and then Skarkara aimed her left hand at Balroth, and began to charge up a red blast that had red energy streams spinning around it.

Meanwhile in her right hand, she was charging a silver blast, which was hurting her quite a bit, but she had to power through it or the killer move won't work.

Then as the two blast reached maximum power, Skarkara put the two blasts together in her left hand as she bared her teeth as she focused on charging the blast further as she loaded the blast with all of the rest of her energy.

Then as she saw the glint of the blast signaling that it reached full power, Skarkara looked to where Balroth was, and then yelled, "HERE IT GOES!!!!!! SKARLET HELIX ULTRA BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

The blast then erupted from Skarkara's left hand in a massive beam that spiraled with silver and red, as the recoil forced her to slide back a bit as it flew up into the sky, the beam grew to the size of 8 mountains combined, and it consumed Balroth indide the beam as he screamed in terror yet again, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'M AN OMNI DEMON!!!!!! THERE'S NO WAY ANY MORTAL CAN KILL ME!!!!!!!"

Then his screams faded away, and then the beam subsided as Skarkara closed her eyes after the blast was done because she was completely exhausted, as she fell to her knees as she returned to base form.

Skarkara then said, "Finally...it's over...and this time for good I hope."

Skarkara then sudden defused, and they were now back to being Skarlet and Akara, and then Skarlet said, "Whoa, it seems we did that just in time, we ran out of fusion right at the end there."

Akara then smiled at Skarlet and said, "We really did it, didn't we? We stopped that evil demon and avenged all of the nice people that were killed?"

Skarlet then nodded, and then Vegeta landed down next to them with Goku still being unconscious.

Vegeta then said, "Did you really defeat him this time?"

Skarlet then said, "I think so."

But before anyone could say anything else, Skarlet suddenly heard a voice she hoped she would never hear again say, "Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone like they aren't there, when they really are right in front of you?"

Skarlet then turned around to see Balroth slowly walking his way out of a crater he made with his own body, and he was even still in his Golden form, but by the way his energy was, Skarlet could tell that the last attack did a number on him.

Akara then tried to stand to up to fight alongside Skarlet, but she fell back to her knees because she was so weak from the amount of power that was used in the last attack, so then Skarlet turned to Akara, and said, "Don't worry about fighting right now, I'll deal with this myself, but you won't like how I'll do it."

End of Chapter 126

Thanks for reading chapter 126 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I don't really know what to say here besides I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	127. Chapter 127: Demonic Overdrive

Welcome to the 127th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I'm pretty excited about this chapter mainly because I'm finally able to add some ideas into the story that I've been saving for this moment in the story for so long. Anyway, before I spoil anything, enjoy this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 126 Recap:

Skarkara was now in her pinnacle form, Super Saiyan Demon Ultra, and Balroth was angry because her power was actually rivaling his power. They then began to fight at a rapid pace to the point that they made multiple images of themselves at once because of how fast they were moving. Then Skarkara used her acrobatics to her advantage and managed to hurt Balroth some more before he ended up overpowering her and breaking her right arm. But even though Skarkara got her dominant arm broken, she still kept on fighting, and pretty well too after she got used to fighting with her left. Skarkara then used her kick skills to combo attack him around he whole battlefield, and then while he was weak, Skarkara hit him with an Akara Crusher, which shot him into the sky before it exploded. Then as Balroth was stunned from that move, Skarkara aimed and fired a new ultimate technique, the Skarlet Helix Ultra Buster. This beam grew to a tremendous size, and it used up all of the rest of Skarkara's power, however it seemed to defeat Balroth after that. Skarkara then defused back into Skarlet and Akara, and then Vegeta came down with Goku to celebrate their victory. But they yet again celebrated too early, and Balroth revealed to everyone that he wasn't dead yet.

Chapter 127:

Skarlet stood up as she saw Balroth slowly walking towards her and her friends, and then Akara tried to stand up to fight too, but she didn't have the strength to stand, so then Skarlet turned to Akara and said, "Don't worry about Balroth, I'll handle him myself."

Akara then asked, "What do you mean? We had to fuse before just to fight him, and now you don't even have the power to go Super Saiyan Demon!"

Skarket then sighed and said, "Remember back when you were still a kid, and you said that you wanted to be just like me?"

Akara then answered, "Yeah, what about that?"

Skarlet then said, "I know of one way to beat this guy, but it requires a very dangerous and risky strategy, and it may not even kill him, but I still have to try it."

Akara then said, "What is this strategy?"

Then Skarlet answered, "I will give you my demonic powers, and then I should be charged with enough energy to at least severely injure him, you up for it?"

Akara then said, "Okay, but where's the down side?"

Skarlet then touched Akara's shoulder and then closed her eyes as she started talking to Argos in her head, "Argos, I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I'm saying my goodbyes, there is no other way to beat Balroth, so I'm going to have to use every ounce of power left in me to blow him up."

Argos then said, "Wait what do you mean by that?"

Skarlet then said, "I can't beat him with your demonic energy regulating, I'm gonna have to detonate."

Argos then started yelling, "No Skarlet! You can't do this!"

Then Skarlet said, "Goodbye Argos."

Then she transferred both Argos, and some of her demonic energy into Akara, which caused Akara to wince in pain and then yell, "OW WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

Skarlet then let go of Akara, and said, "There you go, now you can be just like me...now..."

Skarlet then aimed her hand at Akara, Vegeta, and Goku, and said, "Hell Fighter's Stand."

Then a towering pillar of red flames spiraled around the whole group and started protecting them.

Skarlet then turned back around to face Balroth, and then looked at Akara from over her shoulder and said, "In case I don't make it back alive, I need you to promise me this, don't ever think this was your fault, and keep getting stronger, stronger than I ever have, so that, and You won't have any regrets as a Saiyan warrior."

Akara then looked at Skarlet with a worried expression and said, "Wait, what do you mean you might not come back?!"

Then Skarlet has a saddened look in her eyes and said, "Goodbye."

Then her whole body sparked violently with red electricity as her demonic energy was already growing immensely.

Then Skarlet began walking closer to Balroth as she was baring her teeth against the tremendous pain running through her body from the amount of demonic energy running through her since it wasn't being regulated anymore.

Balroth then raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? What's this? A last desperate attempt at trying to defeat me? Try as you might or will all be for nothi..."

Balroth was then suddenly cut short when he lost sight of Skarlet, and then she reappeared with her fist already thoroughly planted in his gut, as her whole arm was sparking with red electricity.

The punch made an explosive noise, and made Balroth stumble back a bit, and then he said once he regained his breath, "WHAT...THE...HELL WAS THAT?!?!?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THIS POWER BEFORE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then said with a creep monotone voice, "There's no time for talking when I'm like this."

Skarlet then vanished again, and then she reappeared as she kicked Balroth straight in the side of his head as her entire leg sparked with red electricity, and then he was sent flying through 5 mountains until he hit the ground and tumbled to a stop.

Skarlet then teleported directly in front of where Balroth was, and then Balroth suddenly got up while he was startled by Skarlet's sudden power burst, and then just before Skarlet rushed in for another attack, Balroth saw some red electricity spark around her head as her eyes flashed a bright red for a moment as she smirked evilly.

Skarlet then vanished again, and reappeared in front of Balroth again, but this time she unleashed an extremely rapid punch combo into his gut, with each punch making her arms spark with red electricity, making him throw up a lot of blood, and then to finish off her combo, she spun around and kicked him in the face as her leg sparked up again, and then the force of the kick forced him to do several backflips before he landed back-first onto the ground a good distance away.

Balroth then slowly got back up, and saw Skarlet appear in front of him again, making Balroth yell, "NO STAY AWAY!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!"

Skarlet then answered with, "Since you want to know so badly, I'll tell you this to make your death easier...I am just a normal Saiyan who just happened to come across Demon energy, and that's what you can think about as I kill you. You were taken out by a simple Saiyan mortal."

Skarlet then suddenly teleported directly in front of Balroth again, and slammed her fist into his gut again which sent him flying back to where the group was originally as her fist sparked up just like the other strikes she made in this state.

Skarlet then teleported to where she sent Balroth, and found him laying face first on the ground next to the pillar of flames Skarlet created.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "If I was to ever give this state a name, I'd call Demonic Overdrive. Sounds pretty accurate to what's happening right now."

Meanwhile from Vegeta perspective, he was looking at Skarlet in amazement as he thought to himself, "Holy shit, Skarlet is overflowing with pure demonic energy! I can only sense her power it's so much!"

Then back with Skarlet, she clenched her fist in front of her as her prepared to attack Balroth again as her red electricity was sparking around her again but even more violently since the demonic energy has had time to build up now, and was now even more potent, and painful.

The demonic energy then grew to a point where it made a red energy dome form around Skarlet, and then Skarlet winced in pain for a moment, and then took a deep breath and then returned to a hateful look towards Balroth.

Balroth then aimed a white blast at Skarlet and fired it, which a Skarlet's dome of energy actually absorbed the blast easily as the blast was broken down and surprisingly absorbed into Skarlet's body as her red electricity sparked up even more than ever.

Balroth then yelled, "Impossible! No mortal can absorb my Omni blasts!"

Then in a panic, Balroth fired even more of the white Omni blasts into Skarlet's dome, which they were all absorbed into Skarlet's body, and then then dome developed a violent red aura to explode around it as Skarlet winced in even more pain.

Skarlet then said, "It's time...for you...TO DIE!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then suddenly rushed at Balroth again, and then threw a powerful punch to Balroth's face, and sent him flying into a nearby mountain, which Balroth was stuck in, and then Skarlet flew over to where Balroth was, which was still in view for Akara and the rest.

Then Skarlet said, "It's time for the ultimate finisher..."

The ground was now trembling from the immense pressure of Skarlet's power, and then Skarlet continued with the name of the technique she was about to use, "HELL FIGHTER'S ERUPTION!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 127

Thanks for reading chapter 127 of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11 and didn't mine the sudden stop to the action. It's just that I have a little bit of OCD when it comes to numbers, and I didn't want to end off this fight with chapter 127, chapter 128 though, I'll definitely end the fight there. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.


	128. Chapter 128: Till My Last Breath

Welcome to the 128th chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are excited for this chapter, because this long battle will finally be concluding in this chapter. Anyway, before I give anymore spoilers away than that, let's get on with the next chapter of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11.

Chapter 127 Recap:

Skarkara finally defused back into Skarlet and Akara, and Balroth was still alive. So in a final attempt for Skarlet to save all of her friends and family, she gave Akara Argos, her Demon spirit, and then some of her Demon energy, and then she locked Akara, Vegeta, and Goku all inside her Hell Fighter's Stand ability. Then as Skarlet's Demonic energy destabilized because nothing was regulating it, she went into a state she called Demonic Overdrive. This state gave Skarlet immense power, stronger than any of her forms could ever reach, however this state inflicted tremendous pain on Skarlet since the energy in Skarlet was trying to detonate every second. Skarlet then beat the living crap out of Balroth with this new power, and then after she slammed him back over to where Akara and the rest were, she punched Balroth into a mountain, and got him stuck. Then Skarlet teleported in front of Balroth as she was ready to detonate, and activated a technique known as Hell Fighter's Eruption.

Chapter 128:

Skarlet then teleported I'm front of Balroth as he was stuck in the mountain still, and then as her red aura and dome gleamed with more red energy, she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S ERUPTION!!!!!!!!"

Then her dome of energy erupted into a pillar of red light that shot red lightning everywhere, making countless explosions explode everywhere.

Skarlet then yelled, "YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS ONE!!!!!!!! THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then her pillar of light imploded on itself, and shrank back into a smaller dome of energy than before as it made a strange energy noise.

Then Skarlet yelled again, "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

As she yelled this her energy gleamed red again, and then a few moments later, the dome of energy around her exploded into a massive area of energy that blew up everything it touched, including the mountain that Balroth was in, and Balroth, making Balroth scream in pain as his Golden form slowly deteriorated off of him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The blast Skarlet was unleashing was so big, that it was able to be seen all the way out into space clearly, and it covered nearly a quarter of the planet, thankfully all of Skarlet's unprotected friends were not on this side of the planet.

Skarlet then felt her bones start to shake, and it caused her even more pain even though the demonic energy itself hurt her a lot, so she tightly closed her eyes as she bared her teeth, and she continued to push every last bit of Demonic power out of her, and into the blast.

Then after a few more moments had passed, Skarlet heard a crunching noise come from her right leg, and then she suddenly felt a sharp pain run through her whole leg, making her scream a little, "AH!!!"

Then she fell onto one knee, and her dome of destructive energy shrank a little, but as Skarlet realized that she was losing focus, so slowly stumbled back to her feet, and leaned more on the other leg as she continued to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the dome re-grew to its original size, and it also began to make a loud humming noise.

Then as this was happening, Balroth has finally lost his Golden form within this destructive field of energy Skarlet had created, and his actual body was starting to break into pieces as he still continued to scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then yelled as she continued to try to keep her determination up, "I WILL BREAK YOU!!!!!!!! AND THEN YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!"

Then the energy dome Skarlet made grew twice as powerful, and it managed to incinerate the end of Balroth's tail, and then one of his spikes that were curving over one of his shoulders got blown off too.

Balroth then yelled as he felt like he was about to be fully incinerated, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO LOSE TO A DAMN MORTAL!!!!!!! IF I DIE I'M A SAD EXCUSE FOR AN OMNI DEMON GOD!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then felt her energy nearing depletion, and her body still seemed to not be incinerating, even though this move still hurt like a bitch, but the bad thing was that she felt her other leg feeling like it was about to break, and if that happened, she wouldn't be able to finish off Balroth.

Skarlet then got into a more powerful stance, and then yelled, "I'M NOT DONE HERE UNTIL HE'S DEAD!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

The energy Skarlet then released managed to blow off another spike off of Balroth, and he seemed so charred, that he looked like he was about to turn into ashes. Skarlet then thought to herself, "One more push! And then I can claim my long waited victory! GOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

But then she heard her other leg crunch as she pushed herself a little too hard, and then she fell to the ground, and then blast she was firing immediately disappeared, and Balroth landed on the ground face first.

Skarlet then slid herself back with her arms until she was able to rest her back on this severely burnt rock, and then she looked over to Balroth while panting in complete exhaustion as she thought to herself, "If he isn't dead yet, I'm screwed, because I don't think a second or third wind will save me this time, I can barely move as it is."

Skarlet then watched Balroth carefully for the next few moments as she thought to herself some more, "As it seems like my body isn't ready to explode yet, I think I may have released every last bit of demonic energy out of my body, so does that mean I'm safe?"

But as she was thinking about that, she saw something she was hoping to never see again.

Balroth twitched his fingers, and then he slowly got back up even though he was hobbling around, and then he looked around for Skarlet, and found her resting on the rock with a terrified expression on her face.

Balroth then glared at her with intense hatred, and then said, "You...you did this to me! You filthy damn mortal!"

Then as Balroth turned to Skarlet to start walking over to her, Skarlet noticed that half of Balroth's face was burned extremely, and one of his eyes were closed.

Skarlet then tried to crawl back but forgot that the rock was behind her, meaning she was pinned, so then Skarlet aimed a hand at Balroth in desperation, and tried to fire any kind of blast out of her hand, and then thankfully, a bright blue ki blast fired out of her hand, but to her dismay, Balroth backhanded the blast away with almost no effort, and then he continued to walk towards Skarlet.

Skarlet then heard Akara yelling from inside her Hell Fighter's Stand still, and she was yelling, "SKARLET!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then tried to fire another blast to see if she could survive, but no more blasts were firing, she was completely out of energy.

Skarlet then silently said to herself as if it were directed at Akara, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this...but I can't do anything about Balroth anymore. I can't fight anymore...it's over."

Then Balroth yelled, "YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!!!!!!!!"

Then he launched at Skarlet with a dark red ki laced kick aimed at Skarlet's head, and he flew in at tremendous speeds at Skarlet.

But just before Balroth was able to hit Skarlet, there was another red flash of something, and then that red flash stopped in front of Skarlet, and it turned out to be Nano who was still in his Super Saiyan 4 form, and he quickly grabbed Skarlet, and then he was suddenly surround by the same white light from before, and then all of a sudden, both Skarlet and Nano were gone.

Balroth then slammed his foot into the rock where Skarlet used to be, causing it to explode into pieces as Akara yelled, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Because she didn't see Nani rush in, so she thought that Skarlet was hit by Balroth's attack.

Akara then began to cry as Vegeta tried to calm her down, and then Balroth thought to himself after he attacked, "Did I hit her so hard that there is nothing left? But wait, that man that appeared in front of me, did he somehow save her? I have so many questions!"

The Hell Fighter's Stand then finally extinguished, and then Akara got up, and immediately tried to rush at Balroth to try and kill him, but Vegeta held her back as he said, "Stop! I know how painful it is to lose Skarlet like this! But if you attack him now, he'll just kill you too!"

Akara then yelled back, "I don't care! He killed the one person who mattered to me the most!"

But before Akara could break free, Balroth turned to them and said, "It will be better for us to fight later, I'm afraid that the last blast I took managed to sap all the rest of the energy I had left, so consider this your lucky day, you've managed to delay Balroth, the Omni God of Demons."

Balroth then flew up into the sky, and then suddenly disappeared.

Akara then finally broke free from Vegeta's grip and then yelled, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

But Balroth didn't return, so then Akara sat next to where Goku was and cried until he re-awoke, and then Goku asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen while I was out?"

Vegeta then said, "Of course something happened you dolt! We ended up only getting a draw with Balroth, and Skarlet's dead, we need to get back to Earth to rest up and train up so we can beat Balroth the next time we find him!"

Goku then had a saddened look, and said, "Skarlet's dead huh? Well I guess we can all mourn when we're back at Earth, let's go in case Balroth left some kind of trap."

They then flew around the planet gather into up everyone who was in the fight, and then Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport back to Earth, and then he dropped everyone onto the front lawn of Capsule Corp, and then Vegeta asked Akara, "So Akara, what do you think should be our next move?"

Akara then frowned as she wiped a tear out of her eye, and then said with anger in her voice, "We get strong, and we go find Balroth, and we kill him for what he has done to us!"

Akara then went to Skarlet's room, and found Skarlet's old red cape, so she put it on, and then when she stepped back outside, the cape fluttered in the wind, and then Akara said, "Training starts now!"

End of The Hell Fighter of Universe 11!

Thank you guys for reading the whole story if you guys have made it this far. It was really fun writing this story, and the best news I have to tell you guys, is that there will be a sequel to this story, so don't worry about the ending of this story, there will be more. Anyways, I thank you guys again for reading my entire story, and I'll see you guys, in another story I guess.


End file.
